Código Cero
by Filomental
Summary: Después de saber de su "Legado" demoníaco, Sunset Shimmer no puede evitar que sus amigas descubran la verdad. Un muchacho con incidencia delictiva llamado Discord es forzado por una agencia del gobierno de Equestria para investigar sucesos inexplicables en Canterlot High. ¿Cómo hará Sunset para recuperar a sus amigas? ¿Qué pasará con el joven espía? Descúbranlo en Código Cero.
1. Prólogo

Bien, es raro empezar con promesas del autor, pero lo raro no siempre es malo; en este fic les ofrezco, Fluttercord, acción, intriga, romance, aventura, referencias a los filmes de espías (007 y cody banks), magia, ciencia, un montón de emociones y finalmente dos modos de relatar en un mismo fic [cosa que no debería hacerse pero aja, nadie contó con mi rebeldía XD].

* * *

\- Hey, apúrate. Si la sal no llega hoy mínimo no volvemos a mear parados.

\- Hago lo que puedo, si movieras tu culo podríamos terminar antes de que llegue la jura.

Esta es mi vida, un típico viernes por la noche… hoy tengo trabajo, las cosas aquí son difíciles, un error cuesta caro, recuerdo que alguna vez "el gato" recibió un balazo por no entender bien la señal de que los loros del Yoryo, ahora solo puede contar el dinero salado. ¿Qué puedo decir de mi que no sea ya conocido por las películas y novelas populares o por los informes realizados por los estudios del gobierno? Creo que no mucho.

¿Quién soy?... me he preguntado eso durante los últimos años; simplemente soy muy diferente a mis amigos y colegas, a ellos les gusta el futbol, a mí leer algún buen libro, a ellos les gusta pelear, a mi planificar… sus preocupaciones son por mujeres, dinero y sexo; no mentiré, también me interesan esas cosas, pero de forma secundaria, no hay noche en la que no me despierte en la madrugada por las pesadillas. En todas me veo a mí mismo, de pequeño. Es una locura, pero fuera de ellas no tengo un recuerdo claro de mi infancia… solo recuerdo haber aparecido en medio del mar y ser arrastrado hasta esta ciudad costera. Recuerdo claramente todo lo ocurrido después; pero no pasa lo mismo con el periodo anterior. Esa es mi gran preocupación, me desespero y me frustro constantemente por hallar respuestas a estas y otras preguntas.

\- Jefe, el cargamento está listo, a su orden llevamos la merca. – Decía una voz seca, poco antes de toser torpemente.

Ese tipo, se llama Shabby Castle, es uno de los que más tiempo ha estado en este negocio… aunque no necesariamente es el más listo de todos, sabe hacer lo que le dicen cómo le dicen de forma impecable y nada más…

\- Dile que usaremos una caja de madera en lugar de una de cartón. – Aclaraba otro sujeto, de tez gris, con un mondadientes en la boca y unas ojeras que estaban a punto de llegarle a los pómulos.

Al de voz tétrica le llamamos calaveras por obvias razones. Ese es el pequeño grupo en el cual estoy por el momento. Como todos aquí soñaron alguna vez, quiero salir de este basurero, ahorrar lo suficiente para tener una casa en algún suburbio lejano. Por supuesto, aquí todo es complicado, si pretendo salir de aquí, debo desaparecer, fingir mi muerte o al menos escapar sin ser visto, salir de este lugar es traicionar a Yoryo. Solo con ver a su hermano basta para tener una idea clara de lo que significa traicionarlo.

A veces me hubiera gustado vivir en un lugar distinto, para ser preciso, de la ciudad cercana a las montañas, la única vez que fui allí me asombré por la seguridad, por la tranquilidad, allí no hay pandillas, ni drogas, al menos no como aquí…

Pero bueno, supongo que es mi suerte, y qué les decía sobre mis sueños ha si, la mayoría solo aparecen en sueños: recuerdos de mi padre golpeándome hasta que mis huesos se rompiesen, de mi madre llorando y tratando de protegerme. Esa pesadilla que me sigue todas las noches. Pero nada puedo hacer por cambiar las cosas si me quedo sin hacer nada al respecto.

La llegada de un camión de basura al depósito aparentemente abandonado en el cual estamos es la señal que esperamos con ansias, y cómo no, la policía podría estar por los alrededores, en algún momento la relación de Yoryo con el jefe de "la jura" empeoró, además, por alguna razón los oficiales que se podía sobornar fueron transferidos a otros lugares y trajeron a otros mejor preparados, más jóvenes e inteligentes. Adentro esta Yoryo en persona, detrás del camión llegan dos camionetas. El frio pronto se hace más fuerte o tal vez es que estoy bastante nervioso, mis dientes prácticamente están chocando entre ellos, haciendo ese sonido particular.

Cuando los vehículos finalmente frenan, salen dos personas de cada camioneta, mientras que Yoryo se queda dentro del camión de la basura. A los otros los conozco solo por el nombre, sus grupos trabajan algunos fines de semana y los martes. Tan pronto como ellos comienzan a tomar las cajas de madera, Yoryo me a través del parabrisas para que ingrese al auto. Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda hasta llegarme a la punta de los dedos de mis manos.

Su apodo es raro, lo sacó de una serie animada de dibujos animados, dice que si no puede hacer de ese apodo algo que temer, por muy gracioso que suene, entonces no puede ser un gran chacal: un encargado de traficar la droga por estos lugares. Su nombre real es Tirek y ha estado en esto desde que era un niño junto con su hermano, aunque no le gusta hablar de él.

No tengo de otra más que ir a su encuentro, al ingresar, enciende el aire acondicionado mientras espera a que la merca sea ingresada dentro del camión, ocultándola debajo de bolsas de basura, desechos y comida podrida, el olor es peor que el de un baño público. Abro la ventana para poder respirar algo de aire fresco.

\- Si no puedes aguantar la mierda de un minuto no vales para esto chico. – Me dice Tirek, para ser un tipo con grandes músculos es bastante listo

Cierro la ventana, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que fue él quien me sacó de la playa y me acogió en una de sus casas, de las muchas que técnicamente posee. Y digo técnica porque sus dueños simplemente se fueron, nadie sabe por qué o cómo. Cómo sea, nadie gana nada recordándolos. Es extraño, él fue la única persona que estuvo dispuesta a darme una oportunidad para no morirme de hambre. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en esta ciudad hubiera estado dispuesto a darme un lugar para dormir, mucho menos algún trabajo y ya que soy sincero, mi aspecto no ayuda en nada a conseguir las benevolencias de un mundo tan superficial como este.

Triunfa el tonto, el galán y el falso, en los años aquí, viendo a la policía, al gobierno y algo de televisión pude entenderlo a la perfección; lamentablemente no tengo ninguna de esas tres virtudes aclamadas por todo el mundo. Sé perfectamente el mal que hago al ayudar a Tirek a traficar con drogas pero oigan, así es el mundo. Los ingenuos que piensan que puede mejorar viven encerrados dentro de una burbuja.

Un último detalle, lo único que recuerdo de mi infancia fuera de esas pesadillas es mi nombre: Discord.

*En algún lugar de Equestria de sur

El viento impulsaba corrientes de aire viciado de un aroma a aceite rancio con fruta podrida, pero también con cierto aroma dulce, además, el ambiente estaba cargado de un vaho que impregnaba paredes, copas y troncos como si de vapor se tratara. En definitiva, el aire era pesado, correr lo era aún más.

Las botas de Shining Armor pisaban hierbajos piedras y en alguna ocasión cuerpos que se movían, de su cabeza todavía no podía borrarse lo que había presenciado, era algo indescriptible, aterrador, pero misterioso. No tenía la más remota idea de qué había pasado exactamente, a su lado junto con él trotaba su superior en esta y probablemente en todas las misiones del programa, todavía no podía retener en su totalidad lo ocurrido durante las seis horas pasadas desde que llegó el equipo de científicos e ingenieros, junto con una vasta cantidad de obreros altamente calificados al lugar. Ahora todo estaba reducido a cenizas, aquellas cosas habían destruido todo lo construido y extrañamente, una gran cantidad de militares las pusieron a raya; mas ahora, después de dos horas de una lucha a muerte, esas cosas los habían superado en número y en combate. Era increíble, no llevaba más de una semana en el lugar y sus consideraciones cambiaron de forma repentina de un día para el otro.

\- Hazte a un lado. – Advirtió el compañero del de ojos azules, poco antes de empujarlo con el brazo a un costado, mientras desenfundaba una pistola para disparar de forma veloz y contundente a una criatura que surgía de la tierra, cavando a través de ella con garras semejantes al metal, nariz triangular y ojos compuestos, con pelo abundante y dientes similares a los de una rata, pero diez o veinte veces más grandes.

Detrás de ellos se abalanzaba una enorme cantidad de criaturas que no tenían el miedo natural de la mayoría de los animales hacia el ser humano, menos a las armas; esas cosas no eran naturales, eran obra del cristal… Shining Armor lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer instante en el que estuvo allí. Levantándose rápidamente del piso comenzó a correr, acto que su compañero de piel gris imitó.

\- Falta poco. – se limitó a advertir.

La obscuridad nocturna era mitigada por nubes naranjas, rojas y violetas en el cielo, que de alguna forma irradiaban su propia luz, la cual, después de atravesar la frondosa copa de los aires apenas iluminaba los senderos de aquel bosque, por si fuera poco, aquellas criaturas incansables que hace poco más de una semana se presentaron como criaturas bellas y apacibles ahora eran verdaderos monstruos tras ellos y todo aquel que se encontrara dentro de aquel bosque. Al ver cómo las nubes sobre ellos, a poco más de treinta metros, comenzaban a desaparecer, supo que estaban saliendo del área de peligro, de un momento a otro esas cosas dejaron de perseguirlos, una especie particular de venado con ojos llenos de un brillo particular y del doble del tamaño normal se quedó observándolos.

\- No puedo creer que trataran de hacer esto de nuevo… saben lo que pasa cuando tratan de estudiarlos… Rash sabe bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí…

\- Sombra ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- ¿No es obvio? Acaban de mordernos directamente en el…

De pronto, el comunicador de Sombra comienza a sonar, un dispositivo dentro de un reloj en su muñeca derecha.

\- Mayor Sombra ¿Está ahí?

\- Night Cloud, cariño, he estado muy preocupado por Rash ¿Podrías comunicarme con él por favor? – Decía en tono sarcástico el agente mientras observaba a sus alrededores.

\- Lamento informarle mayor que el doctor Rash ya no está al frente de la investigación.

\- En ese caso, tienen mis coordenadas, me encuentro con el teniente Shining Armor, dense prisa, este lugar me pone los nervios de punta. – Ordenó el mayor tocando un botón del reloj para terminar con la conversación.

Shining Armor todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, su corazón continuaba latiéndole, todavía podía oler aquel aroma tan asfixiante, todavía podía recordar a la mitad de las cosas que los atacaron. Su entrenamiento jamás lo hubiera preparado para aquello.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, a todos les cuesta aceptar lo que vieron, de hecho algunos tipos antes que tú todavía están en el psiquiatra…

\- Nunca me dijeron…

\- Te dijeron que sería algo bastante fuerte, que literalmente tu trabajo te jodería y mira tú brazo, tenían razón. – Interrumpió el mayor mientras apretaba una serie de botones en su reloj.

De inmediato Shining Armor pudo ver una gran cantidad de espinos que habían atravesado su brazo derecho, no brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, pero en la medida en que la adrenalina bajaba de su torrente sanguíneo el dolor comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte.

– Millones y millones de bits en investigación y a esos cerebritos jamás se les ocurrió poner una función fundamental a estas cosas… al menos hasta que pude darles la idea. – Dijo el agente poco antes de reproducir una música que estaba de moda. – Esto es mejor que una de esas inyecciones de campo de nuestro buen amigo Rash.

Con cierto cansancio Sombra llevó su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda para sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- Es mejor quitárselos antes de que el equipo de Rash quiera averiguar qué es. – Advirtió Sombra mientras tomaba las espinas para extraerlas y aplicaba una especie de ungüento de acción instantánea sobre el área herida.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – cuestionó de repente Shining Armor con el miedo en la lengua y todavía exaltado por lo que había experimentado momentos atrás.

\- Eso es lo que Rash, nuestro querido gobierno y algunos científicos quieren averiguar todo el tiempo y esto es en lo que acaba. Cientos de los nuestros son apresados por esas cosas y al día siguiente aparecen en un pueblo abandonado a dos quilómetros al este.

\- Pero esas cosas, eran amigables, cómo cambiaron tanto de la noche a la mañana… Sombra, incluso les di de comer y hasta me subí a uno de esos elefantes extraños.

\- Solo sé que se vuelven así cuando tratan de construir algo dentro de su territorio o cuando llega el equipo de Rash.

\- Y ¿Por qué no tratan de sacar alguna de esas cosas para estudiarlas lejos de aquí?

\- Lo han intentado tantas veces que no lo recuerdo, lo que sea que traten de sacar: rocas, animales, plantas o incluso agua simplemente desaparece, han intentado de todo y no pueden. Si tienes más preguntas, no tengo respuesta.

De pronto el sonido de las hélices del helicóptero interrumpen la comunicación entre los dos agentes. Quienes dejan de hablar por el cansancio. Al descender el vehículo aéreo Sombra se extraña, mientras Shining Armor se limita a subir al helicóptero, era mucho mejor regresar con él al portaaviones que no hacerlo y quedarse en aquel lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios, si es que existía alguno.

Una vez adentro, Sombra apreciaba con cierto nerviosismo al sujeto a punto de llegar a la tercera edad, con papada y de piel rosa.

\- Usualmente, cuando te presentas quiere decir que me enviarás a limpiar otro de sus errores. – Afirmaba Sombra ya cabreado desde un inicio.

\- En efecto, pero esta vez no es solo por ti, el chico también está incluido. – Dijo con voz firme, aunque algo ronca debido a la edad.

\- Creo que estará mejor que él no vaya, todavía es un novato…

\- Ni hablar, el presidente quiere resultados y eso es lo que debemos darle. Caballeros, creo que todavía no han entendido lo importante que es esta labor… Hace tres años llegó a nosotros el conocimiento de que cosas extrañas ocurrían por todo el mundo, reportes con un alto grado de veracidad plagaron nuestras centrales de inteligencia; desde un principio supimos que estábamos tratando con algo que no entendíamos y que podía ser absolutamente peligroso así como ventajoso. Los datos llegaban y llegaban, al principio nos limitamos a ver cuán reales eran, no pasaron ni tres meses para ver que existían estos seres… estos poderes y estas batallas. Nadie sabe qué son ni cómo se logra semejantes proezas; pero una cosa es segura, no proviene de nada humano o al menos ningún medio tecnológico conocido por el ser humano.

Es por eso que creamos el proyecto Cero, nuestra misión es defender y comprender estos fenómenos. El resultado de nuestras misiones salvarán vidas en más de una forma. Al principio no supimos si existía una fuente de todo este poder o si era controlado siquiera… pero ahora todo empieza a concordar.

Recientemente hemos descubierto la posible fuente de esto fenómenos desconocidos. Seguramente se sorprenderán al saberlo, pero ha estado debajo de nuestras narices todo este tiempo y ustedes no estarán en calidad de agentes de campo, sino de control.

* * *

Espero haberlos dejado intrigados /intrigadas; ¿cómo se hilvana estas historias tan diferentes? Y ¿Por qué prometí Fluttercord? Bueno, como posible salida de respuesta les diré que Discord es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie y a mi juicio, uno de los más complicados que existen en la televisión popular de occidente de nuestros tiempos. En fin, preguntas, criticas iniciales y sugerencias o recomendaciones, las leeré atentamente aunque no siempre contestaré como esperan, nos leemos pronto, para ser precisos, dentro de una semana.


	2. Objetivos: parte 1

Muelles del Este de Fillydelphia, 23:34 Horas.

La cantidad de cajas que ahora traen es mayor, el Yoryo necesitó que todos estuviéramos presentes; es algo natural de él buscar cosas cada vez mayores; pero esta vez creo que se pasó completamente de la raya, apenas alcanzamos para hacer una guardia suficiente y eso que falta una calle que conecta la fábrica abandonada con los muelles, allí no hay más basura, escombros y una que otra caja de madera vieja, pero es un lugar perfecto para ingresar al muelle sin ser visto.

Tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal.

El barco tendría que llegar pronto, desde luego que es un falso pesquero que se quedará a veinte metros del puerto y enviará las cajas por la corriente. Todos están nerviosos, la sal generalmente llega en cantidades mucho menores, a lo mucho llegan a ser cuatro, pero ahora recibiremos nada más que veinte cajas llenas de drogas. Eso es, el equivalente a media tonelada de mercancía que está destinada a ir al menos a toda el área este, saldrá por la ciudad en camionetas y del resto no tengo idea alguna, nunca hice un trabajo completo, además, Tirek no me da ese tipo de trabajos.

\- DD, indícame una vez más cuál es tu idea para sacar todo esto.

Muchos dicen que un verdadero líder no es ni el más listo, ni el más fuerte, ni siquiera el más veloz, sino: aquel que puede poner en funcionamiento cualquier equipo que se le ponga en frente, Tirek sabe muy bien cómo hacer eso, no pasó mucho tiempo desde mi llegada a la banda para que se diera cuenta de que puedo planear bien las cosas, no les mentiré, tengo cierta habilidad para anticipar alguna que otra cosa.

La cosa es que desde que me dejó planear entregas, recargas y abastecimientos solo incautaron diez o veinte quilos de merca, algo que desde luego Yoryo aplaudió; le ahorré cientos de quilos de droga. Pero ahora tengo serias dudas; es raro que las radios no escucharan ninguna comunicación por radio de las patrullas cercanas; no hay ninguna irregularidad lo cual me extraña.

\- Yoryo, hay que enviar al menos a dos gorilas acá. – Digo señalando la calle específica, esa que me provoca ahora más que nunca una desconfianza enorme.

\- De acuerdo, aunque, hay alguien que me insistió para verte… antes de que te ganes un golpe por reclamar, nos hace falta gente, así que no quiero uno de tus dramas. – Me advierte Yoryo.

Sé muy bien cuándo dice esas palabras: cuando ellas están presentes; no tengo ningún problema, salvo claro por…

\- Discord, espero no molestarte, nos hice unos tacos.

\- ¿Los hiciste o los compraste?

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es la intención y… el sabor. – Esta chica en particular es esa persona que deseas que no se fije en ti, pero que de todas formas lo hace y termina siendo algo más que una simple socia. No tarda en abrazarme con fuerza mientras lleva una bolsa con los dichosos tacos, sé muy bien que sería un bonito detalle, pero estoy cas absolutamente seguro que el m tiene una mordida y que ella me dirá que se trató de un perro… No importa ya, lo único que importa es librarme de su asfixiante abrazo que de por sí es la cosa más incómoda que conozco.

La alejo "consideradamente con mis manos" pero a duras penas puedo hacerlo sin levantar su sospecha.

\- Bueno, nos vemos luego, tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas con las chicas, ya sabes, mover unas cajas y actuar de transeúntes.

\- Sí. – Le digo de forma algo indiferente, esa chica es algo extraña, no les voy a mentir, de llano es insoportablemente distraída me atrevo a decir que incluso es algo tonta; sin embargo al igual que las otras dos es algo así como una miembro del grupo y si algo es sagrado es el grupo.

Me costó mucho comprender las reglas de Tirek y los demás; en primer lugar debemos manejar a la perra, y jamás ser manejados por la perra. Como muchos novatos creí que se trataba de las mujeres, pero él se refería a las drogas que traficamos. Aquí va otra que solo pude comprender cuando las tres chicas llegaron: todos los que están dentro del grupo deben respetarse, el respeto es el fundamento para mantener el negocio, respeto o muerte es algo que a todos se les queda grabado después de recibir alguna fuerte paliza por parte de un miembro y de todo el grupo por haber dicho algo de más o no haber respetado a alguien del grupo. Obvio, esta regla solo vale para los que están dentro del grupo.

La tercera regla que me costó bastante comprender y creo que a casi todo el grupo es que debe hacerse una diferencia de quienes están dentro del grupo frente a quienes no. A los primeros, sin importar quienes sean, su aspecto o su personalidad, se les respeta porque estos han mostrado respeto y se han ganado su lugar. Muchos creerían que tres chicas de no más de dieciocho años no tendrían cabida dentro del grupo; pero contra todo pronóstico por parte nuestra se han ganado el respeto de todos, incluso Tirek suele pedir consejos de la dominante entre ellas, y hasta creo que lo tiene encantado.

De todas formas, una cosa es una mujer fuera del grupo, es decir, las novias, alguna amiga e incluso alguna chica fácil y otra muy distinta son ellas: Aria, Adagio y Sonata son pues miembros del grupo, nadie se atreve a tocarlas; además, si es que se atreviera no duraría mucho tiempo, aunque claro, no pueden evitar tratar de impresionarlas. Creo que es otra cosa que Tirek ha observado, cuando ellas están presentes, todos trabajan con más fuerza, incluso él comienza a llevar dos o tres cajas de merca, cosa que para mí es imposible.

Aunque creo que he vuelto a divagar, concentrándome nuevamente en mi observación del lugar. Puedo ver que el callejón está vacío, tomando cierta iniciativa, cosa que el jefe suele apreciar, tomo un arma sobre la vieja mesa de madera y me dispongo a salir de aquel olvidado puesto de control aduanero. Bajo las escaleras metálicas veo a los muchachos trabajar como descocidos… en serio que Tirek sabe hacer trabajar a un grupo de infelices como nosotros.

Mis pasos resuenan en el cemento, es raro, pero me encanta que lo hagan, en especial cuando uso cualquier zapato con suelas gruesas; no sé por qué, pero cuando escucho mis pisadas me siento acompañado por alguien especial.

Llego al callejón sin nada más que ver que la obscuridad y alguna que otra rata asustada por mi presencia. De pronto oigo un ruido proveniente del callejón. De prisa tomo un cuchillo que es lo único que Tirek me permite llevar conmigo, me acerco con dudas, podría ser la jura, podrían estar aquí, sí eso pasa, yo seré el único culpable por haber planeado mal las cosas.

\- ¡Hola vida, primero me tomas, después me dejas, te has ido y me has dejado dolido. Amor, amor de mi vida, quien primero olvida ve más clara la salida! – Oí cantar a un tipo.

Cuando me acerco, detrás de unas cajas de madera vieja veo a un tipo de piel gris, huele a mierda, su ropa está toda rasgada, apenas alcanzo a verle los ojos entre toda la cabellera llena de grasa y pegada por la mugre que tiene, tiene zapatos tan viejos que tienen agujeros en el frente, no puedo sentir asco por él, pero tampoco me trae buen semblante, tomo unos cuantos billetes de mi bolsillo, una parte de lo que estaba destinado para mi cena.

\- Tudo, hazte gas o te rajo la cara. – Le digo antes de darle los billetes.

Cuando este me ve, se impresiona.

\- Sí, sí, lo siento jefe, me voy, me voy. – Me decía, cuando abrió su boca sentí un hedor peor que el que ya tenía. Tomó una botella envuelta en papel y se levantó agarrándose la espalda. Su lugar estaba hecho con papel periódico y algunas otras miserias.

Me di media vuelta para ir donde Tirek, estoy seguro que necesita algunos brazos, si me esfuerzo, quizás hasta aumente mi parte de las ganancias.

*Dangly ciudad de Canterlot: Cuartel General del Proyecto Cero 18:46 horas.

Por alguna razón, el mayor Sombra tenía la costumbre dejar las persianas cerradas y no encender las luces, costumbre a la cual Shining Armor tuvo que adaptarse. La luz proveniente del alumbrado público iluminaba parte de su rostro, mientras el de cabello azul observaba una computadora.

\- Qué estamos haciendo exactamente.

\- ¿No oíste a Rash? Quiere una investigación dentro de ese colegio. – Aclaró el de piel gris.

\- Pero para qué estamos revisando estos registros.

\- Estamos buscando candidatos.

\- ¿Entre muchachos delincuentes? Ellos no pueden realizar este trabajo seriamente.

Los ojos de Sombra observaron a Shining Armor quien imitó su comportamiento. El experimentado agente subió sus pies al escritorio.

\- En esta nación no tenemos agentes de edades tan cortas, catorce a dieciséis años es una edad donde casi todos son muchachos débiles o bravucones de primera, ¿Quieres elegir a un perdedor que sueña hacer esto? Créeme ese tipo de muchachos son los menos indicados. Pierden el control o imaginan que esto es como uno de sus videojuegos.

\- Pero dejar esto en manos de un delincuente es esperar a un fracaso seguro.

Sombra de pronto sonrió de lado, cerró su laptop y observó soltó sus hombros.

\- Vamos al cuarto de entrenamiento. – Afirmó de forma tranquila.

Shining Armor sabía bien que Sombra tenía una increíble capacidad para parecer controlado, sabía bien que le había hecho hervir la sangre, todavía no sabía por qué, pero entendía perfectamente que irían al cuarto de entrenamiento a practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algo en lo cual él era indiscutiblemente el mejor. A pedido especial de Sombra, el bendito cuarto se hallaba a menos de diez metros de su oficina en lugar de las instalaciones de entrenamiento, más específicamente había destinado una oficina para que fuera específicamente para él. Al ingresar, se quitó una chaqueta que tenía puesta para ponerla sobre un pequeño armario que contenía unas cuantas armas junto a dianas y una caja llena de galletas de jengibre.

\- Ahora que hice. – Afirmó Shining poniéndose en posición de combate, poniendo un pie frente al otro, una mano suelta y abierta mientras la otra se mantenía empuñada a la altura de su rostro.

\- No mucho. – Sombra por su parte se quedó parado observando a su contrincante de práctica, en unos cuantos segundos también se posiciono de la misma forma que Shining Armor.

De un momento a otro, Sombra se abalanzó dando un puñetazo directo al rostro de Shining Armor, este a su vez agarró la muñeca del experimentado Sombra para tratar de jalar de este, pero de forma imprevista la otra mano del mayor apareció en su espalda; no sabía cómo alguien de aspecto normal como él podía tener tanta fuerza, pero sin mucha dificultad, incluso con la mano de Shining en su muñeca lo empujó a su derecha, de inmediato el de cabello azul usó sus pies para no perder el equilibrio, después, agarrando fuertemente la muñeca de Sombra se comenzó a rodar sobre su espalda, halando de su superior para hacerlo caer, desde luego, el cuerpo de sombra fue en la misma dirección que el de Shining y gracias a que lo tenía agarrado podía tener el control de la trayectoria de caída de Sombra, usando sus pies para ponerlos en el estómago del de piel gris, el novato lo impulsó para que no cayera sobre él y en su lugar ambos formaran algo así como una rueda, en menos de un segundo, Sombra estaba en el piso acorralado por un agarre que Shining Armor estaba haciendo mientras sostenía su muñeca y ponía sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, seguidamente el de cabello azul se dispuso a darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Uno, dos, tres, la cosa era común entre ambos, Shining sostuvo como demente a Sombra durante los primeros meses de su entrenamiento junto con él. Desde un inicio, fue puesto a duras pruebas por él, la primera: hallar el antídoto de un veneno que le inyecto en medio de un cuarto a obscuras. Trece minutos para que tuviera efecto y en diez halló el antídoto, además Sombra había cerrado con llave la única puerta de salida de la habitación.

Era algo así como un completo demente, pero cuando fueron al primer campo de operaciones, irónicamente una serpiente lo mordió, pudo tener la calma para cortarse y extraer gran parte del veneno por su cuenta, el resto, bueno tuvo que caminar y mantener su pulso estable, cosa que fue bastante fácil. Después estaban las veces en las cuales le salvó la vida. Entre ellas el último campo de operaciones, el más raro de todos y a la vez el más maravilloso. Era una completa lástima no poder decírselo a nadie más que a Sombra y ese tipo era de palabras frías.

El cuarto puñetazo no llegó, Sombra agarró el puño de Shining poco después utilizó tuvo un impulso brutal de fuerza en los pies para levantar tanto su cuerpo como el de su captor sobre al menos treinta centímetros sobre el piso para después dejarse caer, haciendo fuerza en sus abdominales, recibió el peso de Shining Armor y seguidamente con fuerza lo agarró de donde pudo y lo empujó a la derecha. Perdiendo el equilibrio, Shining cayó, para rodar de forma veloz y tratar de levantarse, pero Sombra ya estaba parado y le lanzó una patada directamente en el muslo, para después darle un golpe en la boca del estómago y proseguir con un golpe directamente en la mandíbula.

El efecto fue inmediato, Shining cayó al piso noqueado. Pasaron al menos treinta segundos antes de que pudiera levantarse. Sombra estaba volviendo a ponerse su chaqueta.

\- Alguna vez fui un chico de la calle, creo que sé de lo que te estoy hablando cuando digo que el material que buscamos está en la calle, esos chicos están desesperados y a los doce años ya tienen habilidades que la mayoría de los agentes tienen a los treinta. – Aclaraba Sombra poco antes de salir de la habitación.

Shining Armor se levantó para dirigirse a la oficina de Sombra, era muy probable que este estuviera utilizando su laptop… pero ya lo tenía completamente hastiado con aquella forma de ser a la cual esperaba que se habituase. Con cierta furia abrió la puerta para encontrarlo sentado en su silla tomando un poco de vino, otra cosa extraña era que le encantaba tomar vino con galletas de jengibre.

\- Lo he encontrado, este muchacho es ideal, aproximadamente quince años de edad, quizás diecisiete, historial delictivo, cuatro escapes del reformatorio, daños contra la propiedad pública, pertenece a una banda de micro traficantes, coeficiente intelectual algo destacable y un estado físico promedio; lo único malo es su rostro.

Cuando Shining Armor se acercó a la pantalla pudo observar a muchacho, había un video, era extraño, tenía su cabello completamente despeinado, uno de sus ojos era ligeramente más grande que el otro, su nariz era algo desproporcionada, tenía orejas que parecían terminar en punta, su piel era en general gris con una gran mancha café a la mitad de su cuerpo, el análisis dental mostraba que sus dientes estaban chuecos y no tenía un canino, el que le quedaba era algo más grande de lo usual, hasta el punto en el cual se podía apreciar la punta de este saliendo levemente por la comisuras de los labios.

Sombra se acercó hacia la pantalla observando atentamente quién sabe qué de la imagen.

Era difícil tratar con alguien como él, Shining se limitó a observar a las persianas, ciertamente, sus energías estaban al mínimo, no podía esperar para llegar a su casa y tomar una merecida siesta. En ese momento recordó un detalle que se supone no debería habérsele olvidado por nada del mundo. Debido a la prisa, se levantó con gran velocidad.

\- Tu trabajo es lo primero, las audiciones terminaron y solo debemos ir a recoger al más adecuado. – Afirmó el hombre de piel gris, poco antes de dejar su comida dentro de una de las cajas de su escritorio.

Todo aquello era peculiar, de hecho, el novato todavía no podía creerse la mitad de lo que había visto, mucho menos podía entender cómo aquel sujeto no le suscitaba odio o indiferencia, sino más bien respeto… quizás algo de miedo, pues sus métodos no eran nada ortodoxos.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Nada nuevo en realidad; de hecho, creo que puedo hacerlo solo. Me hacen falta algunos retos… - Afirmaba de forma vanidosa el Mayor, inmediatamente le hizo la seña de despedida. – Piensa en una buena excusa, las mujeres odian cuando se las hace esperar más de lo debido. – Sugirió al final poco antes de utilizar su reloj.

El novato se limitó a salir de la oficina, tomó su pase de seguridad de nivel 4 para pasarla por una puerta de cristal blindado, la cual lo guiaba a un pasillo donde el personal era mínimo, nuevamente tuvo que usar la bendita tarjeta para salir de este y encontrarse con un elevador.

\- Hola, señorita, necesito que me comunique con la jefatura de policía del este de Fillydelphia, por cierto, hágame el favor de traerme algo de cera, compre una dotación de ropa para tallas grandes y tráigala.

Sacó su celular con cierta esperanza, pero pronto pudo denotar que su operadora comercial se hallaba bloqueada, maldiciendo las normas de seguridad esperó impaciente la llegad a del elevador, cuando este finalmente hizo su acto de aparición ingreso, para apretar con desesperación el botón de sub suelo.  
Rezando para que no se detuviera o bien que se cayera de una vez para evitar mirar su cara llena de furia, observó con atención os números indicados en la pantalla sobre las puertas corredizas, cuando marcó B1 y las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo a toda velocidad, columna con franja amarilla, un Jaguar y un jeep; allí estaba, había logrado recordar con exactitud el lugar donde estacionó su auto.

Sí algo podía agradecer de su trabajo era el dinero que le pagaban, hasta le alcanzaba para darse ese tipo de lujos después de pagar más de la mitad de su hipoteca. Aunque ya no tenía tiempo de presumir ni su vehículo ni de estar mucho tiempo en su casa y cuando lo estaba, debía estar al pendiente del incómodo reloj, de hecho, hasta debía bañarse con él.

Con cierta habilidad, pisó el acelerador al conducir en retro, para después, con un cambio veloz con la palanca de velocidades acelerar en dirección a un restaurante al cual Cadance deseó ir desde hace bastante tiempo atrás. Ni bien salió de las instalaciones, observó atentamente la calle, resistiendo la tentación de observar su celular, mantuvo una velocidad algo acelerada hasta llegar a un semáforo rojo, entonces aprovechó para sacar el aparato que tantos nervios le infundía, activó los datos y pudo observar la gran cantidad de mensajes que le había enviado, con gran velocidad pulsó las opciones necesarias para llamarla, activar el altavoz y poner el celular en uno de esos sujetadores de oferta que siempre se encuentran en las estaciones de servicio.

Cuando estuvo en verde se volvió a fijar en ambos lados poco antes de pisar el acelerador, pasando de 0 a casi 90 kilómetros por hora, hizo de la avenida una pista de carrera.

\- Hola, ¿Por qué tardas tanto mi vida? – Preguntó desde el otro lado la mujer a la que amaba.

\- Lo siento, mi jefe me tiene haciendo un papeleo terrible y en el edificio la señal es horrible, pero como me encanta escuchar tu voz, estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

\- Está bien, pero no conduzcas como un maniático.

Cuando Cadance colgó, Shining comenzó a bajarle a la velocidad, había acortado su tiempo de llegada, evitado el tráfico de la hora pico y ahora solo restaba saber dónde guardar el auto, ignorando aquella preocupación continuó conduciendo a una velocidad todavía algo alta; en menos de cinco minutos estuvo en el parque frente al cual se hallaba el restaurante; pero no había dónde dejar el auto. Obligado por la desesperación, buscó con la vista y mientras conducía uno de esos infernales aparatos para… finalmente lo encontró, estacionó el auto, sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las insertó, poco después corrió en dirección al restaurante, pues debía cruzar el parque para llegar.

Así pues, luego de evitar una muchacha trotando, un frisaba con su respectivo perro en carrera para atraparlo, un anciano y saltar sobre una banca de forma magistral… ah sí y una buena cantidad de escaleras, llegó hasta la entrada del restaurante. Allí dentro estaba aquella mujer de cabello particular, vestía un vestido amarillo con blanco, ese color que tan bien contrastaba su piel.

\- Su nombre señor. – Afirmó uno de los garzones.

\- Shining Armor.

Después de unos segundos, el hombre de traje observó al hombre que tenía en frente, vestía traje ciertamente, pero este estaba algo descuidado, sobre todo porque su camisa tenía algo parecido a cátsup o quizás jugo de tomate; sin embargo, tuvo que hacer una obvia tolerancia al código de vestimenta requerido para el lugar, pues la cara que el comensal puso era de déjame pasar o te mato. Sin arriesgarse, el garzón señaló con su mano el interior del restaurante.

\- Acompáñeme por favor. – Dijo con tono refinado.

Muelles del Este de Fillydelphia 0:37 horas.

\- Control, informe de la situación. – Decía la voz de sombra de forma baja a través de la obscuridad que regía aquel callejón por el cual alguna vez habrían pasado montacargas de un lado del muelle al otro.

El sonido del océano cubría con cierta eficiencia el sonido de las voces del grupillo de camellos, micro traficantes, vendedores, expendedores, o como quiera que se los llamara, el objetivo todavía no estaba fijado, pero sabía bien cómo tender una trampa.

Era un muchacho débil en apariencia, lo pondrían a realizar guardia o quizás a controlar el número de cargamento, como fuere, Sombra ya tenía todo cubierto, salvo claro encontrarlo.

\- Los drones muestran actividad en el extremo sur del muelle donde usted se encuentra, tres sujetos están haciendo ronda, diez personas se encuentran realizando la descarga de los estupefacientes… no hay señales del objetivo.

\- ¿Y la policía?

\- El jefe me informa que la redada se hará dentro de diez minutos… señor, le informo que existe un pequeño detalle.

\- Cuál.

\- Hay cinco camionetas en el centro del muelle, es muy probable que estén planeando salir del lugar en ellas por distintas rutas para dificultar la captura de la carga total…

En otras palabras, el chico de las promesas se iría y la oportunidad de capturarlo también, ciertamente Sombra no era el tipo de sujetos que pudiese tolerar el fracaso o la espera luego de saber que estuvo tan cerca.

\- Se acerca un individuo de edad no muy avanzada.

\- Puedo escucharlo. – Afirmó Sombra mientras se preparaba en su lugar, tenía una pistola eléctrica debajo de su manga derecha y otra escondida entre varios periódicos.

\- Tudo, hazte gas o te rajo la cara. – Dijo de pronto una voz algo tosca, pero con el respectivo cambio de tonalidad perteneciente a un adolescente.

Cuando Sombra observó el rostro del muchacho pudo percatarse, se trataba de él, cuando el mismo le arrojó unos cuantos billetes para que se fuera a cualquier lado menos allí; el Mayor pudo percatarse del considerado acto que realizaba. Estaba a tan solo cinco, exagerando a siete metros de su lugar, era cuestión de disparar la pistola eléctrica y llevárselo. Estaba levantándose lentamente, preparando su mano para sacar el arma aturdidora; era una gran suerte que el chico solo tuviera un cuchillo como única arma, así las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

\- ¡Discord, ven acá! – Gritó un sujeto desde lo lejos.

El muchacho dio tres pasos atrás, lo suficiente como para alejarse el alcance del arma, pero poco antes de irse observó a Sombra que ya estaba parado.

\- Para cuando vuelva ya no tienes que estar aquí. – Le ordenó con gran asertividad.

Los pasos del muchacho lo alejaron de forma pronta.

\- Se acercan dos sujetos desde el este. – Afirmó la voz femenina.

No le quedaba de otra, debía cambiar de lugar, era una gran suerte que el lugar quedara absolutamente abandonado desde el cierre de las fábricas de aquel lado de la ciudad en la crisis del 90, de hecho, aquel lugar estaba destinado a ser un nuevo astillero, hasta que todo se fue al demonio con un plan terrible por parte del gobierno. Dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del callejón, observó con detenimiento las paredes y justo como lo había sospechado, todavía quedaban algunas partes de los andamios viejos en el lugar

Con una habilidad sorprendente para un veterano de cuarenta años se sostuvo de los tubos de acero todavía no corroído gracias a una buena capa de pintura, en completo silencio.

\- Los sujetos están haciendo una inspección, saldrán por el callejón en cinco segundos. – Informó la voz femenina; desde luego, el sonido de sus pisadas se hizo evidente.

Con cierta dificultad, Sombra subió al andamio a cinco metros del piso, con absoluto cuidad se echó sobre la plataforma de metal para perderse de vista.

\- Por qué el jefe se puso tan tenso de momento.

\- Hay unos drones sobre nuestras cabezas, la jura viene, esto huele a mierda; debemos salir corriendo si no queremos congelarnos el pescuezo en una prisión esta noche.

Ya sabían, el objetivo no era la droga, la policía se encargaría de eso, necesitaba al muchacho. Era ahora o nunca, Sombra comenzó a deslizarse por el andamio, afortunadamente estaba detrás de uno de los que serían los almacenes del puerto, obviamente estaba cerrado, pero si ingresaba adentro era muy probable que lograría acortar bastante camino.

Con gran habilidad forzó la ventana para que pudiera abrirse, con toda la calma del mundo aguantó el rechinido que hicieron sus bisagras, las cuales obviamente alertaron a los que hacían guardia. Pero no le prestó mayor atención.

Una vez dentro, se percató de la existencia de una plataforma metálica a menos de un metro, por lo cual agradeció, dando media vuelta, puso sus manos en contacto con el corto espacio que tenía la ventana, bajó con detenimiento para silenciar el ruido posible del contacto con sus suelas y el metal.

Una vez logrado esto, caminó con suavidad para llegar al otro lado del almacén.

\- Control, necesito una visión de los planos del alcantarillado.

\- Planos listos, la visión será enviada a las G3.

Llevando una de sus manos dentro de sus harapientas vestimentas localizó el lugar exacto de unas gafas que parecían ser de sol a primera vista, pero que pronto se convirtieron en unas pantallas para sus ojos. En un primer momento se podía apreciar todo tal cual, sin ningún cambio, pero al siguiente segundo, varias líneas verdes se prendieron en el mismo para mostrar una diagramación de los diferentes conductos y canales que componían la red del alcantarillado del lugar; arriba de estos estaban los datos de profundidad.

\- Muy bien, tenemos tres minutos cuando mucho, el conducto a la derecha de este edificio se conecta con el canal principal, el cual parece llevar a una salida medio kilómetro de aquí, tiene el grosor suficiente como para llevar dentro una camioneta…

\- ¿Sugiere que pasarán por allí?

\- Trafican droga, están en un lugar difícil y tienen un gran cargamento, estoy seguro de que tienen al menos un plan para utilizarlo.

Continuando con su camino, el agente se aproximó a la ventana, solo hizo falta tocar un extremo de los lentes para que pudiera tener una visión nocturna.

Todos estaban en pleno movimiento, algo desorganizado como era de esperarse, pero ya se encontraban cargando todo lo que recibían, se irían pronto, estaba seguro de que la policía haría su intervención pronto.

Bajó las gradas para dirigirse a una puerta del almacén, debido a que el puerto estaba destinado a tener murallas alrededor para evitar el ingreso ilegal de mercancías así como de robos, las puertas del interior no tenían más seguridad que un portón eléctrico.

\- Abre esta puerta. – Instó de inmediato.

El sonido producido por el mismo era más que evidente. Sombra sacó un pequeño artefacto en forma de huevo.

\- De la orden para que la policía intervenga. – Ordenó.

\- Sí señor. – Afirmó la voz femenina.

En el preciso momento que salió, comenzó a correr en medio de la obscuridad para esconderse detrás de unos cajones viejos. El muchacho había desaparecido, sus lentes podían mostrarle una gran cantidad de personas, pero ninguno que fuera el muchacho.

\- Localicen el objetivo con los drones. – Ordenó, poco antes de cambiar de posición, pues los guardias ya estaban en la puerta abierta.

El instinto de Sombra le indicaba que el tiempo se había acabado, cuando finalmente pudo ver una figura de aspecto juvenil cerca de la grúa poco antes de que esta comenzara a moverse. Cuando utilizó la función de acercamiento.

\- Objetivo encontrado, no lo pierdan de vista. – Afirmó poco antes de encaminarse hacia el canal que usarían para salir del lugar.

\- ¡Disparen! – Gritó alguien en el centro del puerto.

El sonido de las diferentes armas de fuego resonó en el lugar, Sombra esperaba que el blanco no fuera él; cuando los tiros terminaron, pudo percibir que la enorme grúa movía un contenedor directamente hacia la entrada del puerto abandonado, usando el mismo recurso para evitar que robaran el puerto, ellos cubrían su salida.

\- Control, guie a la policía hasta la salida del conducto, a dos quilómetros de aquí. Que cubran las costas.

Mientras las sirenas de la policía comenzaban a alborotar a los presentes y trataban de ingresar al puerto, Sombra se escabullía en la obscuridad para llegar a la entrada del canal. Pronto escuchó una gran cantidad de motores encenderse, muchos de los cuales pertenecían a automóviles, mientras que otros tanto resultaron ser de lanchas que pronto partieron hacia el mar.

Por supuesto, eso no lo detuvo a aproximarse hacia la entrada del canal, corriendo a toda velocidad, pues ya se encontraba a más de cien metros del lugar conglomerado de personas, llegó pronto al lugar.

\- Señor, han derribado a todos los drones, se vio ingresar al objetivo a una camioneta modelo Cheyenne, de un color claro, es el único modelo entre ellos.

\- Servirá de algo. Imagen de un modelo Cheyenne.

Mientras memorizaba la imagen, Sombra ajustaba sus lentes para poder observar la caravana que ingresaría dentro del canal. El diseño de aquellas alcantarillas era perfecto para contener lluvias y minimizar el nivel del agua, pero era impráctico para ese operativo. El agente se quedó en silencio para poder observar mejor a los distintos individuos pasar por la entrada del canal, hasta que divisó al final de los cinco al auto donde debería estar el objetivo. Gran fortuna para él.

Ni bien pasaron, bajó al canal para comenzar a correr detrás del auto.

\- Control calcule tiempo para llegada de motorizado al punto donde deje el dispositivo PEM.

\- T menos cinco segundos. – Afirmó la voz femenina.

Debía recorrer un aproximado de cien, quizás ciento cincuenta metros para alcanzarlos, pero bien sabía que ellos estarían allí. sobre todo porque confiaba en que el quienquiera que condujese desearía llevar al menos una parte del cargamento consigo, si no es que trataba de hacer que el automóvil funcionase nuevamente.

Tres, dos, uno. Sombra apretó un pequeño botón en su bolsillo, se quitó los harapos que llevaba encima y comenzó una verdadera carrera por el camino de cemento que sería su ruta de escape

\- Control, envíe al helicóptero.

\- Entendido.

Con una carrera a realizar, Sombra no olvidó mantener sus lentes en constante funcionamiento. Cincuenta, sesenta, a los treinta segundos estaba ya a veinte metros del lugar donde debería estar el auto. Bajó su velocidad para ser más silencioso, un trote leve que tranquilamente confundía su sonido con el del agua. Así pudo oír un eco suave de dos voces.

\- No lo sé, te juro que oí pasos detrás de nosotros.

\- Es solo tu imaginación y tu miedo, esos policías no podrían haber pasado la barrer a en un buen tiempo.

\- Hay algo raro, te digo que deberíamos irnos sin nada… total, tienes cuatro camionetas con el resto de la carga.

\- Escúchame cobarde, te digo que sacaremos todo el cargamento y sacaremos todo el cargamento.

El trote de Sombra lo llevó directamente hasta la fuente de ambas voces, pudo reconocer al muchacho observándolo directamente e indicando a su atacante su posición.

Desde luego, el otro era un tipo altamente fornido y estuvo a punto de sacar un arma cuando el agente lo tomó por la cabeza para hacerla impactar fuertemente contra el cemento de la pared, ni bien cayó el muchacho trató de clavarle un cuchillo en el estómago, pero utilizando su mano derecha para bloquearlo recibió un corte en su antebrazo, e inmediatamente utilizó su codo para darle un golpe contundente.

Inmediatamente, el musculoso se levantó para propinarle un golpe directamente en el estómago y acto seguido, con un impulso casi animal utilizó sus hombros para tratar de batir al agente a tierra, mas este utilizó sus pies en ángulo opuesto a su atacante, lo suficientemente grande como para suponer resistencia, inmediatamente se alejó usando sus manos para dar un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho del mismo. Pero este continuó empujando hasta que finalmente, después del tercer rodillazo logró hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Si se le ponía encima estaba frito, así que con habilidad utilizó su pierna izquierda para recorrerla hacia su pecho y asegurarse de empujar a su oponente poniendo la planta de su pie en su pecho y haciendo toda la fuerza que podía. El adolescente se recuperó del golpe, para después estar parado por un breve instante, no podía decidir entre salir corriendo o ayudar al sujeto fornido.

Mas su elección se hizo clara cuando tomó su cuchillo para atacar a Sombra, empujando con fuerza a su atacante, tuvo que soportar dos puñetazos dirigidos directamente contra su rostro, uno de ellos fue tan fuerte que logró sacar sus lentes para que estos fueran a caer al agua.

\- Anda, mátalo chico.

Estaba atrapado, pero no vencido. El agarre del tipo era fuerte, no lo soltaría, mientras que el otro lo apuñalaría hasta morir, con gran astucia, tomó el puño de su opresor cuando este trató de darle otro puñetazo, así, pudo utilizarlo de escudo al mover tanto su pie como todo su tronco. El muchacho apuñaló a su captor, este perdió fuerza debido al dolor. Instante en el cual, debido a la inclinación, Sombra utilizó su pie en el pecho del fornido para impulsarse hacia atrás, rodando sobre su cuerpo, se puso a una distancia suficiente, el adolescente ya estaba a la carga contra él cuando sacó una pistola eléctrica de su bolsillo inferior izquierdo, esquivó un intento de apuñalamiento que el joven hacía con la mano derecha, bloqueó con su mano derecha el segundo y usó la pistola directamente en el hombro del muchacho, la corriente pasó de forma inmediata. Algo de esta también le pasó a él, pero con asombrosa velocidad soltó el aparato para retraer su puño, soltar al muchacho, dar media vuelta y dar un golpe macizo en el rostro al tipo musculoso, mandando así a ambos al mundo de los sueños.

\- Control, sacaré al objetivo del lugar, mande algunos policías a esta ubicación.

Seguidamente Sombra pasó a esposar al fortachón a la puerta del auto, mientras levantaba al adolescente para sacarlo de allí.

* * *

Bueno, es un placer para mi decir que por fin puedo volver a escribir, ha sido un tiempo algo largo y mis ideas para este y otros fics no me han dejado de asediar, y también considerando que dejé este fic siendo apenas un bebé con solo un prólogo pero sin siquiera su capítulo 1 es muy probable que muchos de los que lo leyeron hace más de un mes estén por fin contentos de que lo continúe, a esas personas, disculpen por la demora, pero ya estoy aquí y prometo darles algo que haya valido la pena la espera.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Cartas sobre la mesa

\- ¡No lo golpees bastardo infeliz!

\- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme?!

\- Mamá, no, ¡déjala! ¡Pégame a mí si eres tan hombre!

Mi cuerpo se estremece, siento mi pecho latir fuertemente, el dolor de mi cuerpo comienza a ser cada vez menor, hasta que me desmayo.

Una caricia pasa por mi rostro de forma suave, no, ya no estoy en la cocina viviendo ese infierno, ahora estoy recostado en el césped de un parque.

\- No tienes que pelear… tienes un buen corazón, nunca dejes que lo infecten.

Mi madre, el último día que recuerdo haberla visto; no recuerdo muy bien su rostro, no lo puedo ver de hecho. Al darme cuenta de que este es un sueño, sé que no tardaré mucho en despertarme. Pero, extrañamente escucho una voz diciendo mi nombre poco antes de despertar.

\- Discord. – Es la palabra que dice, proviene de una voz débil, dulce, amable… una voz que jamás he vuelto a escuchar y que tampoco recuerdo haber escuchado antes, de todos los que tengo, es el único que me hace sentir diferente, especial… es indescriptible.

Finalmente me despierto. Pero ¿Dónde estoy? Me duele la cabeza, me cuesta trabajo moverme. De pronto, todo me llega. Recuerdo al sujeto que llegó de la nada, le dio una paliza a Tirek y ni hablar de mí… no recuerdo que me haya golpeado en el brazo entonces, por qué siento dolor allí. La luz entrante es mínima, aunque puedo ver unas persianas muy gruesas puestas frente a mí, estoy acostado en una cama.

No sé nada de lo que pasó después de que recibí una… momento, el tipo me electrocutó, el miedo me invade ¿Y si no era ningún paco? ¿Y si era uno de esos dementes que disfrutan torturando a los demás? Suena a una de esas malas películas, pero puede pasar…

En eso, la puerta se abre de pronto. Puedo reconocer su rostro; es el mismo tipo que nos atacó en el canal.

\- Levántate, ponte esto y ven conmigo. – Me ordena con un tono serio, en sus manos llevaba algo así como una ropa de color azul marino; no quería saber cómo supo mi talla o por qué tenía ropa para mí.

No sé qué está pasando, pero mientras cierra la puerta para darme tiempo para cambiarme me acerco a la ventana, pero puedo ver que estamos en un octavo piso cuanto menos; así que escapar por aquí no es ninguna opción… aunque todavía puedo salir corriendo si se presenta la oportunidad. De pronto vuelve a entras y por supuesto ya tengo el uniforme puesto, aunque trato de encontrar la oportunidad para darle un buen golpe y correr con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Antes de que intentes cualquier estupidez, soy agente del gobierno, estamos dentro de una central de inteligencia, huir de aquí es imposible, incluso si tuvieras entrenamiento militar. Una vez aclarado esto espero no tener que dislocarte algún brazo para hacerte entrar en razón.

Ese sujeto está completamente loco, no puedo decir que sea un rival de Tirek porque el lugar no es para nada un basurero, todo está en orden y no puedo percibir el aroma de una fábrica de metas o de pasta base, ni siquiera el olor a perro mojado o un baño sin lavar. Podría ser un psicópata, pero dudo mucho que me hubiese mantenido hasta ahora con vida, no me queda otra más que responderle.

\- Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Mientras salimos de la habitación puedo ver un pasillo alfombrado con una división de cristal, hay varias habitaciones cerradas alrededor, es bastante frio, pero apenas puedo ver a una o dos personas en el corredor.

\- Es una gran pregunta; es difícil creer que una agencia de inteligencia del gobierno te traiga a sus instalaciones porque bueno, es tu gobierno. Es una locura hacer lo que hice, pero la razón es todavía más loca todavía.

Cuando termina de darme esa explicación que no explica nada, pasamos por una división de vidrio, puedo ver que no es de ese vidrio usual, es más grueso y tiene algo diferente, ¿Consistencia? No lo sé, pero me pone nervioso que de pronto estemos frente a unas diez personas hablando en el pasillo y que todas de pronto me observen con atención, como si trataran de encontrar algo dentro de mí.

\- A trabajar. – Les ordena él.

\- Sí señor. – Le responden. Lo que me faltaba, él era su jefe, coronel o como quiera que se llamase.

El viaje termina en una oficina con las persianas cerradas; el sujeto se sienta en una silla giratoria, para mirarme, sus ojos de color rojo y creo que vi ilusiones, pero parecía que el resto tenía una ligera tonalidad verde.

\- De acuerdo, la locura es la siguiente: por el mundo han pasado varias cosas extrañas, cosas inexplicables por científicos y también artistas… cosa rara que algunos religiosos tengan estos hechos como pruebas de un poder sobrenatural. Bueno, el punto es que esta división de inteligencia se creó para estudiar, analizar y contener, si es posible, esos fenómenos; es por eso que tenemos un conjunto de científicos, agentes experimentados y un acceso a tecnología experimental.

\- ¿No cree que esto es peligroso de contar? – Pregunto, estoy seguro que si puedo enmarañar su explicación, puedo ganar tiempo para hallar una salida.

\- No, a ver quién te cree si lo cuentas al público, claro, dejando de lado tu canal de youtube que podrías llenar de estos datos. Estos fenómenos han tenido lugar en Equestria del sur, en países de medio oriente, en algunas regiones de los polos y sorprendentemente también en nuestro país. Más sorprendente es que muchos pasaran en inmediaciones de un colegio común y corriente, sobre todo con su alumnado. Nuestros objetivos son cosas raras, algunas escatológicas y otras impresionantes, yo mismo he visto estos fenómenos.

De acuerdo, este sueño debía terminar pronto, seguro me he quedado dormido en pleno transporte y si no me despierto a tiempo Tirek lo hará con un puñetazo, me pellizco, pero no ocurre nada, trato de cambiar alguna cosa del lugar, porque suele pasar que cuando me concentro en cambiar algo dentro del sueño, cambia poco antes de que me despierte, pero nada de eso sucede.

\- Te dije que era una locura; a mí me costó tres meses asimilar todo lo que vi en mi primer día, y no estoy loco, afortunadamente.

Esto, ¿es real? Este tipo realmente está desquiciado, mejor busco una salida; mejor si encuentro una a tiempo… aunque, el lugar no deja de parecerme convincente, incluso las personas, muchas de ellas llevan uniformes, otras están vestidas con trajes elegantes; si no es una central de inteligencia como este imbécil dice, entonces ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- Sé que necesitarás pruebas para poder creerme, así que aquí las tienes. – Me dice mientras toma una laptop y la gira hacia mí, hay varios archivos agrupados en una especie de diseño de paneles de distintos colores, amarillo, violeta y gris, intuyo que para acceder a algún archivo debo seleccionar un panel, unos tienen video, otros documentos.

\- No seas tímido, escoge uno y convéncete por ti mismo. – Vuelve a decir sacándome de la incredulidad. – Esta mierda cada vez parece más real.

Toco con mi dedo el panel donde hay un video, el panel se abre, el video empieza a correr, al lado del reproductor están varios datos.

"Lugar: calle 113, ciudad de Lotu, Konen, Asia menor" "11:35 hora local" "Cámara de vigilancia"

Una muchacha de cabello negro aparece en el cuadro, pasa sin darse cuenta que el semáforo está en verde, un camión avanza, lo que pasará es evidente, pero no puedo creer lo que pasa después; el camión traspasa a la chica, no, la chica se funde con el camión… no sé cómo explicarlo, su cuerpo parece haber atravesado el auto. Después, ella avanza hasta que sus pies aparecen, está completamente intacta, así como el camión.

Cuando el video termina estoy seguro que tengo cara de idiota, porque el imbécil de enfrente no deja de mirarme con la expresión de te lo dije; salgo del panel, para poder ver más, si hago un zoom hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que hay cientos, quizás miles de paneles. Elijo uno amarillo al azar.

"Lugar: Colegio Canterlot High, Canterlot, Equestria" "16:38 hora local" "Grabación de celular MCDI- 1000048G35"

El video escaso de apenas diez segundos muestra una chica de pantalones celestes, frente a una cosa con alas, parece ser otra chica, quien grabó aquello se movía mucho, apenas si se puede ver lo que pasa, pero, de algún modo, se produce una luz intensa y la primera chica se transforma en un ¿Ángel? No sé cómo llamarlo.

Nuevamente uso la imagen, esta vez para ver un panel distinto, tiene un color violeta.

Es un conjunto de archivos, por una parte hay documentos escritos, fotos y por otro hay un video de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Pero este me causa un temblor, no sé si es por la obscuridad del lugar, por el hecho de tener a ese loco observándome o por lo extraños que son los videos. Los datos son algo diferentes.

"Sala de investigación A, cuartel general de inteligencia e investigación, Dangly, Canterlot, Equestria" "19:45 hora local" "Grabación oficial de investigación, cámara frontal A"

Veo una camilla donde hay un cuerpo, un "frio" está tendido ahí, hay varios instrumentos raros alrededor.

\- Se procede con la autopsia del cuerpo A-35 DER.

Mientras pasa la escena donde el tipo corta de forma fría la cabeza del frio, observo el documento al lado, tiene una foto que debe ser del sujeto; está en un lugar de alguna montaña, hay varias personas rodeándolo, todas llevan un traje que les cubre todo el cuerpo, se parece a esos trajes que usan los que sacan miel en las granjas de abejas, de color blanco y con una insignia de un águila de tres patas con el color de la bandera en el escudo. Entonces, al ver que no pasa nada interesante en el video, leo algo del documento.

" _Como bien se sabe, el cuerpo A-35 DER, se halló en la montaña conocida como Mijeyi, en Kardomur, medio oriente. Sus rasgos faciales lo pueden asemejar a un Equestriano, pero al analizar su imagen mediante reconocimiento computarizado, registros dentales, huellas dactilares y sangre, no se pudo dar con su identidad._

 _Pero la particularidad del cadáver es que tiene ya más de cinco meses de llevar muerto, deduciendo el estado de la sangre en el lugar donde se encontraba así como una terrible herida abierta que posee y varios insectos carroñeros que encontramos alrededor; al parecer, los carroñeros que trataron de comer el cuerpo han muerto, los insectos dentro de su cuerpo llevan muertos casi el mismo tiempo que el cadáver; algunos buitres que encontraron cerca presentan un caso similar._

 _Un segundo aspecto y todavía menos explicable es que el cuerpo se encuentra en un estado tal de conservación que parecería que solo lleva muerto unos días, algunos han adjudicado tal proeza al clima del lugar, pero las pruebas químicas y físicas son contundentes, el cuerpo no está como debería estar._

 _Y el rasgo que tiene consternado a todo el equipo es que cuando los soldados reportaron que la cabeza era extremadamente liviana y los de neuro hicieron un encefalograma, resultó que dentro de la cabeza del cadáver no existía ningún cerebro…"_

Justo en ese instante, el video comienza a ponerse interesante.

\- Abriendo cráneo del cuerpo por el temporal derecho.

El tipo del video usaba algo así como un martillito para dar un golpe al lado derecho de a cabeza del frio, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que habían cortado parte de la piel de la cabeza, por lo cual el aspecto del frio era algo aterradora. Entonces, la pequeña parte del hueso que cortaron es empujada hacia afuera con ayuda de unas tijeras y el martillito.

Pero entonces el cadáver comienza a moverse por cuenta propia, agita los brazos, le tiemblan las piernas, debido al corte uno de sus ojos está al descubierto y es ese el que observa a quien le cortó el cráneo, abre la boca, su mano derecha toma el brazo del doctor, el resto de los presentes se hace para atrás algunos gritan aterrados, mientras que una sirena comienza a sonar con una luz roja de alarma.

El cuerpo sigue temblando sin control como si tuviera un ataque, su cráneo voltea al doctor, el cual se ha quedad completamente tieso; no lo culpo, yo ya me habría meado en los pantalones. Entonces el frio empieza a brillar, lentamente su cuerpo se ¿disuelve? En puntos de luces de colores rojo, amarillo, verde y violeta; desaparecen en el aire. Un grupo de tipos armados llega, pero el cuerpo ya casi ha desaparecido.

Se acercan y el cuerpo se esfuma por completo.

Siento un temblor en mi mano, de pronto la cosa se está poniendo muy, pero muy escalofriante. No quiero imaginar que todo aquello pueda ser verdad, nunca he sido de los que creen en cosas sobrenaturales como para estar metido en esta… mierda.

Algo, no sé qué, me obliga a continuar husmeando en las celdas, doy regresar para revisar una celda gris.

Adentro hay otro documento, junto con varias fotos y un montón de videos.

"Día 0: El inicio del programa de investigación de fenómenos paranormales, de nombre PIFEP en un inicio, pero cambiado a Cero por razones de seguridad, se debe a este hallazgo, a este momento en específico.

El 18 de noviembre de 2015 el satélite D-34, "Titán" de uso exclusivamente militar y dentro del cambio rutinario de dirección, logró captar imágenes de tierra únicas."

El video mostraba dos personas, una mujer joven, quizás de mi edad, por su tamaño, aunque solo se podía ver su cabeza y parte de sus hombros por el ángulo que el satélite tenía. Frente a ella se estaba un hombre; durante cinco segundos ambos parecían estar hablando, cuando de repente ella le clava algo en el cuerpo, no puedo reconocer qué es, pero veo que logra atravesar su pecho por completo; un asesinato algo raro, pero no tiene nada de interesante…

Pronto, el hombre aleja con sus brazos a la chica y se genera una explosión. Ella sale volando varios metros, no sé dónde estaba la bomba o lo que fuera pero puedo verla en el piso, me faltan palabras para describir la cruenta escena, extremidades perdidas, huesos a la vista… me compadezco, porque nadie merece morir así. Pero de pronto todo el cuerpo se cura, regenera, no conozco la palabra adecuada; de pronto recupera su pie, su brazo, su cara deja de parecer un apilado de hueso y carne deshecho para adquirir la figura de una adolescente. Entonces, el sujeto comienza a cambiar su cuerpo, de la nada crece, le sale una cola, su ropa se rompe dejando paso a un cuerpo con cierto brillo. Ella no tarda en cambiar, pero yo solo me concentro en sus ojos, la imagen está en blanco y negro, pero basta para ver que esos ojos humanos, en un parpadeo se vuelven en una bruma obscura que expulsa un humo obscuro y en toda esa obscuridad, donde deberían estar sus ojos, aparecen dos círculos brillantes.

Pero de pronto, la grabación deja de reproducir, mostrando en el último momento una imagen completamente gris.

" _La grabación de aproximadamente un minuto con diez segundos es todo lo que el satélite pudo grabar y también fue lo último, puesto que la cámara se averió, aún no podemos explicar cómo es posible que suceda algo así._

 _Estas imágenes fueron concluyentes, eran completamente objetivas. Cuando el equipo militar de vigilancia las vio por primera vez no creyeron lo que estaban viendo, de hecho, el supervisor regañó al equipo por ver películas de mala calidad en el monitor principal. Cuando pasaron a la central de inteligencia causó una impresión similar, como era de esperarse, se llamó a una división de científicos y militares para que fueran al área; solo entonces nos convencimos por completo de lo que estaba sucediendo"_

Varias fotos aparecen, en ellas se muestra un terreno lleno de piedras y arena… eso no era arena, aquella cosa era polvo blanco, gris y negro, sin color alguno, incluso las rocas estaban llenas de agujeros, no había plantas, ni árboles, nada… pese a que en las fotos de un mes antes mostraban un lugar donde habían plantas, animales ocasionalmente y un bosque en la lejanía. Ahora no quedaba nada absolutamente nada.

" _La tierra no estaba erosionada, no era sal, ni un compuesto químico conocido, a duras penas se ha hallado alguna propiedad; las rocas, si es que se tocan con suficiente fuerza se convierten en ese mismo polvo. De forma experimental se trató de sembrar algunas plantas: en semillas y transplantarlas, en el primer caso, nunca germinaron; en el segundo la planta murió. Se puso cierta cantidad en contacto con microorganismos, estos también murieron, los virus tampoco pasaron la prueba. Nos hallábamos ante una superficie sobre la tierra que no podía contener vida en absoluto._

 _Posteriormente los de botánica, bioingeniería y biología, trataron de fertilizar la tierra, el resultado fue igual de interesante; los compuestos químicos, fertilizantes naturales, incluso el uso directo de microorganismos, fue un fracaso rotundo; el cual solo se pudo contrarrestar agregando tierra fértil a esta tierra, teniendo finalmente el brote de una hierba mala especialmente seleccionada por ser altamente resistente. Ellos llegaron a una primera conclusión, esa tierra elimina cualquier compuesto que pueda permitir la vida conocida en l tierra._

 _De lo cual no se extrae necesariamente que no sea de este mundo, sino que las pruebas pueden sacar la siguiente hipótesis. Algo hizo de tierras con fertilidad limitada se convirtieran en tierra muerta o como la bautizaron, tierra cero._

 _Después de una búsqueda infructuosa no se pudo hallar ningún rastro de vida, absolutamente nada, ni cadáveres, ni compuestos simples, ni microorganismos._

 _¿Cómo es posible la formación de un desierto de semejantes proporciones en un periodo de tiempo tan corto?_

 _Las hipótesis más probables son 1: la sugerencia de que hubo algún tipo de tecnología implicada, pudiendo provenir de alguna nación ajena a la nuestra o quizás de un lugar ajeno a nuestro mundo. 2: Que fueron los seres de la grabación los responsables de esta catástrofe._

 _Como científico, debo quitar las creencias basadas solo en fe de mi investigación, afianzarme a los hechos y comprobaciones abstractas que puedo realizar; pero esto… es algo que todavía no podemos entender, porque hemos hallado el efecto sin una clara causa. Nuestros métodos se han mostrado inútiles para revelar estos fenómenos._

 _Rompen leyes físicas, superan las limitaciones que por mucho tiempo hemos considerado como infranqueables; la grabación de satélite muestra una capacidad de convertir energía en materia. Los requisitos para lograrlo aún no se han alcanzado por la raza humana y aunque pudiéramos convertir la energía de diez bombas nucleares en un fragmento de materia, estaríamos a años luz de poder regenerar una complejo compuesto de células, químicos y tejidos en la perfecta armonía para reemplazar una extremidad perdida sin cirugía._

 _Hasta aquí, me cuesta trabajo no considerar los comentarios de algunos miembros del equipo y los de una suerte de entrevistados que tuvimos en los albores del nacimiento de esta agencia, a saber que: esos fenómenos son producto de dioses, de divinidades, de ángeles o… demonios. Sin embargo, todavía creo firmemente en que si existe un hecho, se puede comprenderlo, estoy convencido de que esos fenómenos tienen explicación, tienen un origen regular y necesariamente pueden tener sus leyes propias."_

No me la creo, simplemente es imposible, improbable que algo así pueda ocurrir, el comentario final del escrito me deja consternado. ¿Dioses, ángeles y/o demonios? Entonces recuerdo ese absurdo programa del canal de historia donde un tipo de cabello despeinado hablaba de alienígenas ancestrales y cómo pudieron estar presentes en antiguas civilizaciones, finalmente se les creía dioses. ¿No era eso lo que estaba pasando? Entonces me llega otra idea producto de los recuerdos que la televisión me trae.

\- Muy bien, caí completito, ahora apaguen las cámaras, el show se acabó, los amo Equestria, pero ya es tiempo de que termine.

\- Te estas tomando esto mejor que otros. – Me recalca el tipo de piel gris mientras se sirve algo de vino en una copa y saca otra de uno de sus gabinetes, supongo que es para mí. – Estoy seguro de que ya tienes bastante experiencia con el alcohol, gajes del oficio supongo. Antes de seguir con el resto de esta introducción, creo que es hora de presentarme. – Se levanta de su silla. – Soy el coronel Sombra, jefe operativo de la agencia cero y del proyecto cero. Y tú, eres Discord. – Entonces aprieta unas teclas de su computador, veo en la pantalla mi foto de perfil, de costado, grabaciones de mi hechas con cámaras de seguridad, una foto que Sonata me sacó con su celular y subió a My Stable… no puede ser. – Un perfecto bueno para nada, ayudante de una familia de narcotraficantes, con una ausencia de padres, un ilegal llegado aquí por mar.

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso de mí, dónde consiguió esa información? – Me altero, no puede ser que ese imbécil se crea con el derecho de poder espiarme o de ver mi vida personal, porque es mi vida personal.

\- Internet, grabaciones y un interrogatorio realizado a 23 detenidos horas atrás.

\- ¡Usted no tiene derecho!

\- Claro que lo tengo, cuando la vida de mis compatriotas peligra, es mi deber protegerlos sin importar el precio. – Escuché, no le creo en absoluto, he visto esa mirada antes en Tirek, no lo hace solo por proteger, a él le gusta la violencia.

Es algo que Tirek siempre me ha reprochado, la violencia es un recurso que uso con pinzas, pero Tirek la usa siempre, en cualquier cosa es brusco, altanero, desafiante y este sujeto parece igual.

\- Tienes un historial por el cual podría no solo llevarte al peor reformatorio del país, sino también expulsarte de él, es más, podrías desaparecer y nadie reclamaría por ti. – De dónde salía este manipulador, hace cinco minutos era un tipo amable que trató de no asustarme.

De pronto comienza a pasearse por su despacho, el silencio me desespera, quiero hablar, pero no sé qué decir, ni siquiera sé que quiere de mí. Va hasta la ventana, abre las persianas para dejar pasar la luz; su cara tiene algunas cicatrices, y lleva marcadas sus expresiones comunes, es uno de esos tipos que siempre anda con el ceño fruncido.

\- Qué quieres de mí. – Bajo el tono de mi voz, no estoy seguro de poder ayudarle en lo que sea que me quiere.

\- Es simple en realidad, hemos encontrado el lugar donde se concentra una cantidad enorme de estos fenómenos.

\- Entonces vayan por ella.

\- No es tan simple muchacho impertinente; tenemos terribles, terribles experiencias con intervenciones directas en Equestria del sur. He aprendido la lección, así que he decidido optar por vigilancia encubierta. Pero el maldito problema es que en todo nuestro país, en todas nuestras agencias nacionales como internacionales no tenemos nada parecido a un espía de quince a diecisiete años; todos los que lo fueron en la guerra fría han crecido, y déjame decirte que ya no se puede reclutar a muchachos legalmente.

Me tomó por sorpresa, jamás vi llegar algo como eso, en parte quiero reír, en parte comienzo a temer por lo que vaya a pasar. ¿Qué puta coincidencia me trajo hasta aquí?

\- Entonces, ¿Lo que quieres es enviarme a jugar a los espías a un colegio sin asegurarme ni seguridad ni pago ni nada?

\- Dos mil bits a la semana, tu nacionalidad, amnistía con el gobierno de Equestria por tus servicios y la posibilidad de cambiar tu cochina vida. Solo un tonto no tomaría esta oferta.

Tiene razón, si el trato es correcto, ganaría mucho, pero mucho más que con Tirek, aunque al final me insultó con bastante fuerza, está en lo correcto, mucho tiempo he deseado salir de la mierda… ahora, él me ofrece el pase de oro en bandeja de plata, solo debo tomarlo. Pero todavía existe un detalle que comienza a molestarme.

\- ¿Y mi seguridad? ¿Qué pasa si me descubren?

Se rasca la barbilla, cruza sus brazos mientras se apoya a la pared, la luz del día apenas pasa por esas persianas, solo veo una línea dibujada en su rostro cuando decide hablarme.

\- Serás un agente encubierto, sin armas, exploración; pero es cierto, los riesgos que pueden presentarse son impredecibles. Pero a grandes riesgos, grandes beneficios.

\- Eso pensé.

En otras palabras, podría morir… bueno, a fin de cuentas, durante mi estancia con Tirek estuve en dos tiroteos, el primero con el grupo de los Chang y otro con la policía; claro que en ambos me escondí hasta que todo paso y no tenía arma alguna, pero tenía la probabilidad de morir, no sé cuánto cambiarían las cosas, pero… todavía saldría de la mierda y llegaría a un lugar mejor… ¿No es así?

\- Necesitas tiempo para pensar, esta noche te quedarás en la habitación en la que despertaste, por la mañana darás tu respuesta.

De un momento a otro, me empuja para sacarme del lugar. Pero de pronto alguien le llama al celular.

\- Sí, enseguida. – Me mira y sonríe. – Solo para ayudarte a tomar la decisión, quiero que vengas conmigo a ver una última cosa.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, me toma por un hombro para impulsarme a levantarme, abre la puerta, recorremos un montón de pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal en la cual inserta una tarjeta, la puerta se abre.

\- De acuerdo muchachos, dejemos las presentaciones para después, imagen y sonido. Rash, informa.

\- Señor, la paciente número 354 del psiquiatra de Manehattan tiene…

\- Cuenta algo para que entienda el colegial. – Le interrumpió.

Todavía no podía creer la cantidad de cosas que había adentro, era una habitación en forma de media Luna, varias computadoras estaban enfiladas con un montón de gente en ellas, al fondo, en toda la curvatura había una pantalla gigante, gigantesca, de al menos dos o tres metros de alto por diez a doce de ancho, habían varias imágenes, grabaciones, datos, en el techo colgaban aún más pantallas, por la obscuridad no pude ver cuán grande era la habitación, toda la habitación, salvo el lugar donde estábamos estaba como a un metro bajo nuestro nivel, para llegar a él había que bajar unas gradas a la derecha.

\- Señor, está seguro que…

\- Es una orden. – Recalcó Sombra, a lo cual el sujeto de lentes no se negó.

\- Si ya has vito algo de lo que nosotros estudiamos y buscamos, seguramente te has dado cuenta de que esos personajes no aparecen muy seguido y en el caso del video 407, el de la chica y el hombre peleando, no hay nadie que los conozca en absoluto, no nos hemos topado con personas que los hayan conocido, salvo una; sería de gran ayuda para la investigación si es que pudiera decirnos algo. Imagen por favor.

Entonces, en la pantalla gigante apareció todo un cuadro que desplazó a otros, era una grabación en blanco y negro con unas letras azules en el extremo inferior derecho que decían "vivo".

\- Lamentablemente, esa persona, con el nombre de Sunset Shimmer tiene severos traumas psicológicos, alucinaciones, insomnio, falta de distinción entre realidad y fantasía entre otros; anteriormente dirigía un club nocturno, era dueña en realidad y conoció a quien sospechamos es el hombre del enfrentamiento del 407. No presentaba ningún trastorno psicológico hasta la mañana del 18 de noviembre del pasado año; el hecho es que ese hombre estuvo en inmediaciones de su departamento la noche pasada y poco después, la chica del 407 se presentó al día siguiente por las mismas inmediaciones. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. – Terminó afirmando después del corto relato que hizo.

La pantalla mostraba la imagen de una mujer joven, con un chaleco de fuerza, sentada sobre su cama, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta. Se mecía débilmente.

Otro cuadro apareció, era una cámara del pasillo.

\- Se activó la alarma de su llegada… Esto sucede una vez cada mes. – ese tal Rash parecía más emocionado que todos los presentes, incluso más que yo.

\- El equipo de captura ha partido del punto del puesto de control llegaran en cinco minutos. – Informaba uno de los que estaba en los ordenadores.

\- Perfecto, que aguarden órdenes una vez que estén allí. – Afirmó Sombra.

La imagen se cortó por completo.

\- Cuando llega las cámaras siempre entran en corto circuito, pero en esta ocasión hemos implantado un micrófono en la sala, audio claro y amplifiquen cualquier sonido extraño. – Ordenó Sombra cerrando los ojos.

Sentía que estaba a punto de hacerme en los pantalones por la emoción, apenas había visto un video de la tipa esa y ahora podría escuchar su voz.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo primero que los parlantes en el techo reprodujeron. En la pantalla se podía ver algo así como un ecualizador con sus ondas en rectas corriendo en el tiempo.

\- Lárgate…

El sonido de unos pasos veloces se escuchó.

\- Cómo estás.

\- Con un supositorio cada quince días, comida de la peor y un sujeto con manos inquietas que se aprovecha de locas como yo… pero, antes de que desaparezcas, dime una vez más ¿Eres un producto de mi imaginación?

\- No, esto es muy real.

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

\- Nunca quise hacerlo, entiende que nunca desee que todo esto pasara, nunca quise arrebatártelo, pero él me obligó a hacerlo… tú, tú no lo conociste como yo, tú no viste su espíritu perverso ni su ambición de poder.

\- Solo sé lo que tú me contaste, qué me diría él si todavía estuviera con vida.

\- Me dijo que te amaba y que sentía no poder estar contigo… no poder cumplir su promesa.

Un sonido fuerte, semejante a un sisear se escuchó.

\- Qué haces…

\- Sacarte de aquí, este no es lugar para ti. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrarte uno mejor, déjame hacer esto al menos.

\- No, suéltame. ¡Guardia! ¡Guardia!

Un sonido metálico, como su un martillo chocara violentamente contra una placa de aluminio era emitido por los parlantes, pronto un chillido agudo, inhumano, como uñas en el pizarrón comenzó a acrecentarse, los parlantes nos ensordecían a todos, al mismo tiempo que sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Los parlantes explotaron, asustando a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Todos quietos! Que el equipo de captura ingrese al área.

\- Sí señor. – Dijo una mujer.

No sabíamos qué había ocurrido, fueron los treinta segundos más llenos de suspenso de mi vida.

\- señor, informan que la paciente ha escapado, no hay rastro alguno y… el micrófono implantado está completamente destruido.

\- ¡Demonios! – Gritó Rash, mientras que Sombra se limitó a tomarme de un hombro y señalarme la salida. – Volveré dentro de cinco minutos.

Cuando salimos, sentí que mi corazón todavía latía fuertemente por la emoción, ver y escuchar aquello fue como una película de acción, pero una de esas que realmente pueden llegar a gustar.

\- Así terminan todos nuestros intentos, aunque progresamos un poco. Creo que en esa escuela está la fuente de todo esto, es más, creo que esa chica está en esa escuela, tengo pocas pruebas, pero sé que si tú nos ayudas, resolveremos más de un problema y daremos con la muchacha… estoy seguro que no dormirás en lo absoluto así que tienes toda la noche para pensar en tu respuesta.

Todavía no sé qué pensar… todavía no sé si esto realmente está pasando, ni siquiera puedo dar cuenta de todo lo que he escuchado.

* * *

Antes de que lancen tomates al escritor por la enorme cantidad de interrogantes que está introduciendo de forma aparentemente indiscriminada, quisiera decir algo en mi defensa, este fic es la secuela de uno anterior, llamado "El legado".

No obstante, como me preocupo por el lector, les aseguro que no es necesario leer dicho fic para entender este, porque iré aclarando todas estas tramas (interrogantes) a lo largo de este fic. No olviden comentar y tengan felices fiestas; nos leemos pronto.


	4. Día de entrenamiento

15 de enero de 2016 Ciudad de Canterlot, Equestria, 01:35 hora local.

Las oficinas comenzaban a plagarse de actividad, el personal nocturno apenas tenía un descaso; muchos habían elegido un mal día para tener un cambio de horario; Sombra corría por el pasillo empujando a quien se metiese en su camino, descalzo, batallando con una polera gris que por nada del mundo quería abotonarse.

La sala de control se estaba hasta el tope de especialistas. Era de esperarse que así fuera, dentro de poco tendría la llamada directa de los directores de otras agencias y departamentos; no deseaba hablar con ellos, no deseaba contactar con ninguna otra agencia por el momento, la razón era simple, había violado uno de las cláusulas más importantes de reclutamiento, derechos infantiles e incluso humanos. Aquello tenía proporciones colosales. De momento se concentraría en solucionar el problema. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que pasaría tal infortunio justo en esos días, justo en ese lugar? No creía en la providencia, por lo cual solo le quedaba culpar su falta de observación del todo.

\- Señor, el gobierno de Tulivia ha dado alerta de emergencia nacional, están teniendo una terrible noche allá. – Dijo Night Cloud.

\- Monitoreen publicaciones desde la ciudad, establezcan comunicación con nuestros activos.

Un hombre con lentes, con aspecto de zombi debido a la interrupción de su sueño reparador observaba al jefe de toda la agencia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu comentario Rash?

\- Sabes bien que no lo lograrás si no coordinas la operación con el resto de las agencias.

Desde el fondo, una mujer esbelta, con un auricular al oído y de cabello celeste con líneas negras entonó su voz de preocupación.

\- Señor, el resto de las agencias desean coordinar la operación de extracción de los activos.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, el jefe de la agencia cerró su puño antes de siquiera atreverse a hablar.

\- Bien… alguien páseme un equipo de comunicación, ¿Tenemos alguna transmisión de la casa de defensa?

\- Sí señor, la ministra de defensa, el jefe de operaciones internacionales y el jefe de Silverhand exigen su presencia en la reunión.

\- Bien, enlace.

Una cámara bajó del techo, varios hologramas comenzaron a aparecerse justo en frente del director en jefe, estos dibujaban perfectamente una mesa ovalada, alrededor de la cual estaban sentados dos sujetos uniformados y una mujer vestida con un traje.

\- Coronel Sombra, ¿Es ese un uniforme adecuado para un director en jefe? – Se atrevía a decir uno de los hologramas con el aspecto impecable y entrado en años por las arrugas que llevaba.

\- No empieces, tenemos una operación que realizar.

\- Señores, inteligencia ya ha dado una revisión del lugar, las comunicaciones están intervenidas, el satélite Arrow está en posición; con todo eso no podemos perder un solo activo.

\- Si señora. – Afirmaron los tres al mismo tiempo; Sombra por su parte trataba de parecer lo más tranquilo posible mientras se daba frente a sus ojos el escenario que esperaba enfrentar en un futuro lejano, en mejores circunstancias.

La imagen de un mapa tridimensional a escala de la ciudad, así como de un bosque inmenso al sur de la ciudad.

\- Como verán, todos los activos se encuentran en un rango de 30 kilómetros de la mejor área para realizar una extracción.

\- ¿Podríamos usar algún helicóptero para sacarlos por el techo de algún hospital?

\- Definitivamente no; las consecuencias políticas que tendría hacer uso de un solo vehículo militar Equestriano serían irreversible. – La mujer analizaba de manera extremadamente fría el campo. Sombra sabía bien qué clase de persona era, después de todo, no había votado por su frente.

\- Entonces lo idóneo es poner en marcha la operación Chacal. – Afirmó el jefe de operaciones internacionales, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar. – Se planifico con tres agencias en el 2007; los operativos deben ir a la selva, en el rio Madre de Cristo, existe un pequeño puerto donde hay una gran cantidad de barcos pesqueros; suponiendo que los vehículos del departamento de lucha contra el narcotráfico tengan espacio suficiente, se los podría evacuar en menos de treinta minutos.

\- Bien, ¿Cuáles son los riesgos?

\- Niguno más que los comunes dentro de lo previsto en el plan original.

Entonces Sombra se aclaró la garganta para recibir la atención de los presentes.

\- Claro que hay riesgos, la operación Chacal fue creada solo en caso de que el gobierno de Tulivia iniciase una búsqueda masiva de nuestros activos. Si seguimos el plan al pie de la letra, pondremos a nuestros activos en la boca del lobo.

\- Para empezar, su ridículo programa apenas tiene dos activos en ese lugar y en segundo lugar, es evidente la enorme diferencia; pero diga, qué sugiere.

\- Es sabido por todos aquí quién está auspiciando el golpe de estado, que los agentes Zigzag, Ishraak y Yargoj estarán cazando a nuestros activos y también que sus buenos amigos del Estado de Saak y de otras potencias que no nombraré de seguro ya han ingresado al sistema que tenemos allá, en otras palabras saben qué haremos.

Sugiero tomar vías secundarias en lugar de las estipuladas en el plan original, perderemos bastante tiempo de llegada; pero los mantendremos a salvo.

\- Mientras más tiempo perdamos más agentes del Saak llegarán por nuestros activos.

\- Le apuesto lo que quiera a que ellos ya tienen preparada una emboscada en el rio y que ya despegaron torretas antiáreas.

\- Eso lo dudo, el satélite no muestra nada en un radio de doscientos quilómetros; señora, el plan Chacal es el mejor que podemos tomar.

\- Ciertamente, el coronel Laurel tiene un punto comprobable; en vista de los hechos, lo mejor será seguir el plan original, pero tomando la advertencia que el coronel Sombra nos ha dado, las vías secundarias serán tomadas para llegar al puerto. El equipo del coronel Tulip se encargará de buscar las mejores rutas de salida con el satélite. Por su entrenamiento de élite, los agentes de Laurel ayudarán a librar el camino, deberán cooperar entre todos los activos si es que queremos que salgan todos con vida.

\- ¿Cómo lo harán si ni siquiera saben que existen otros agentes en el lugar?

\- Desplieguen sistema de identificación Wasp.

\- ¿Señora, si el enemigo logra descifrar el sistema será una carnicería, sin importar el nivel de los matones de Laurel?

\- Respete al cuerpo en el que alguna vez sirvió Sombra. – El sujeto viejo se levantó en señal de la ofensa cometida por el oficial de igual grado, pero mucho menos experimentado, al menos ante sus ojos.

\- Solo digo que es peligroso usar el sistema frente a enemigos que pueden interceptar su señal y que también existe otra salida a ingresar en una emboscada.

\- ¡¿Cuál?! Dentro de ese maldito país no se puede salir por tierra por su geografía, el aire es una opción, pero tiene terribles consecuencias políticas; salir por el rio hasta llegar fuera de sus fronteras es la única alternativa que existe. – Laurel comenzaba a perder la paciencia con la tenacidad del de piel gris.

\- Claro que no, les recuerdo que del otro lado del rio está la selva de Tulivia, una maravilla natural del mundo y todo eso, pero les puedo asegurar que desde allí podremos sacarlos por vía aérea. – Sombra estaba más que seguro de que ese plan lograría ser el más eficaz.

\- La extensión de esa selva no sale del alcance de su radar… espere… selva de Tulivia... esa es la zona donde usted… - La voz de la ministra cambió de forma repentina.

\- Precisamente, allí dentro no hay señal de ningún tipo, cualquier cámara que enfoque el lugar se estropea en segundos además existen instalaciones que los activos pueden usar para defenderse y ocultarse hasta enviar un rescate por ellos.

\- Es llevarlos a un campo minado; Coronel Sombra, el plan menos arriesgado es sacarlos por el Madre de Cristo, creo que todos aquí comprendemos eso.

\- Si señora. – Se limitó a comentar el jefe del programa Cero.

\- ¿Qué tiene de particular ese bosque? – Preguntó Laurel.

\- Ridiculeces mi Coronel, ridiculeces. – Le espetó de inmediato Sombra, deleitándose con la reacción que provocaba en el rostro del que en antaño había sido su superior.

\- Bien, los equipos tienen una hora para llegar al puerto; ni un solo activo debe caer y estaremos en constante comunicación. – Enunciaba en tono de mando la mujer.

Sombra y Laurel se vieron las caras por breves segundos hasta que este dejó su transmisión.

\- Señor, ¿Está usted de acuerdo con la ministra de defensa?

\- Rash, siempre me ha molestado que preguntes cosas obvias, ¡Night Cloud 13 14!

\- Sí señor

\- Comuníquenme con el de logística.

\- Sí señor.

15 de enero de 2016 Ciudad de Tulivia, Equestria del sur, 03:35 hora local.

Afuera se podía escuchar un enorme tumulto de personas, hace apenas ocho horas atrás nadie se hubiera imaginado aquel caos librado en medio de una ciudad de aspecto tan pacífico.

Shining Armor corría a toda prisa hasta la habitación contigua a la suya, atravesando una pequeña sala. Llevaba puestas unos tenis, junto a unos vaqueros azules, su entrenamiento al lado de Sombra finalmente rendía frutos pues controlaba bien sus nervios para estar en una situación semejante; en su oído llevaba un audífono inalámbrico, de tamaño tal que pasaba desapercibido, pues su espacio solo abarcaba el orificio auditivo del oído y nada más. Les daría cinco minutos más antes de salir del lugar con Discord. Era otra de las cosas que consideraba de terrible, terrible suerte.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Discord, este se encontraba parado en la ventana, observando con toda atención a la calle, la cual estaba llena de gente que, levantando banderas, gritando con todo pulmón, llevando armas de fuego en muchos casos o en su defecto, bombas caseras a base de gasolina, se dirigía al palacio de gobierno. En contra de toda previsión en aquella ciudad se estaba dando una revuelta general por parte de la población en su mayoría. No los culpaba, nadie se merecía un presidente tan incompetente y estúpido.

Discord se volteó para observarlo, ninguno de los dos había vivido algo semejante en Equestria, sus respectivas generaciones no habían visto alzamientos ni luchas por un mejor mañana como el que se estaba realizando en la ciudad.

El sonido de una llamada pronto interrumpió el cambio de miradas llenas de incomprensión de ambos.

\- Control. – Respondió de inmediato el de piel blanca, centrando de inmediato toda su atención en las instrucciones que le fueran a dar.

\- Escucha Shining, acabo de coordinar el plan para salvar sus traseros. Laurel convenció a la ministra de seguir la operación Chacal.

\- Entonces, señor, debo suponer que no le gustó en lo más mínimo la idea.

\- Este es el plan, llevarás a Discord contigo hasta las instalaciones del proyecto Cero en la selva de Tulivia.

\- Es… es un suicidio. – Shining Armor tuvo un cambio de voz más que perceptible, el muchacho de apenas diecisiete años tuvo un cambio en su rostro.

\- No si siguen mis instrucciones; recuerda quién te sacó de allá tu primera vez.

\- Señor, escapábamos, no intentábamos volver a las instalaciones.

\- Obedezca a su superior agente.

Dubitativo, Shining Armor pensó por un instante salir corriendo con el muchacho directamente hacia un aeropuerto cercano para alquilar un avión. Por mucho que fuera el riesgo de salir del país sin permiso en absoluto, era mejor que ir a esa selva donde estaban esas cosas extrañas, infernales, aterradoras.

\- Hay agentes del Saak y de la Unión ahí afuera, te aseguro que si no van a la selva, serán atrapados, y créeme que eso es peor que ser asesinado.

\- Sí… señor. – Si era verdad, entonces debía ir por el mal menor.

\- Dale el auricular al muchacho.

Falta poco para mearme del miedo, no sé qué pasó, pero ahora la ciudad está completamente llena de sujetos locos lanzando botellas con gasolina a los autos de los policías que están llegando. Hace más de diez minutos vi cómo uno de esos tipos era asesinado por los policías a macanazos. Jamás había visto algo así, salvo claro por los videojuegos, pero eso es real, muy real.

Me aterra pensar que entren al edificio, el dueño y muchos de los huéspedes han bloqueado la puerta principal con tablas, las ventanas del piso inferior también están bloqueadas. Justo al lado de este edificio está la embajada de Equestria y están forzando las puertas mientras gritan cosas que no entiendo. Cuando sombra llamó, pensé que todo terminaría, pero por la cara de Shining Armor creo que este es el final. No, creo que todavía puedo escapar, después de todo tengo un rostro poco común en mi país. Sí, ¿Y Shining Armor? Él es a todas luces un Equestriano. El edificio completo está lleno de Equestrianos.

\- Discord, Sombra quiere hablar contigo. – Shining me despabila de inmediato, con desesperación tomo el auricular que me pasa, es del tamaño de la punta de un dedo, es algo incómodo de usar todo el día, pero en estos momentos no me importaría que tuviera agujas alrededor.

Lo pongo en mi oído, pero la desesperación se apodera de mí.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo, se supone que debía ser como un turista y nada más!

\- Chico esto no es parte del entrenamiento que deberías tener, pasó sin previo aviso… pero te sacaremos de ahí, no dudes de ello.

\- ¡Yo no nací ayer desgraciado! ¡No hay salida de este edificio!

\- ¡Escucha imbécil! Te morirás si no te tranquilizas ahora mismo, recuerda lo poco que aprendiste en tus tres semanas de entrenamiento. La desesperación… -

\- Es el inicio del fracaso… - Repito la frase que sombra me hizo repetir durante toda una hora mientras trataba de encontrar un antídoto a un veneno que me había inyectado, ese tipo es un infeliz; pero sabe lo que hace. Tomo aire, en vista de que no puedo hacer nada más, trato de calmarme.

\- Bien, ahora quiero que busques en tu armario, existe una caja negra con un panel de números.

De inmediato me acerco a ver al armario de mi habitación… ¿Cuándo habían traído todo eso?

\- Ese es el equipo para las peores circunstancias, pon el código que te hice memorizar antes de que te fueras.

\- Está bien.

Shining se asoma a la ventana, una piedra de gran tamaño la atraviesa cerca de él.

\- Mierda, van a entrar pronto, date prisa.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. – En estos momentos siento como si mis energías se fueran, estamos en el piso diez, así que tenemos tiempo, no sé qué vayamos a hacer, pero tenemos tiempo.

Pongo el código, 58303 y oigo un pequeño clic, la caja se abre y adentro hay unos objetos simples.

\- Bien, allí dentro hay una chaqueta cerrada y unos vaqueros negros, póntelos inmediatamente.

La tal chaqueta tiene una línea roja al centro, inicia en el cuello para llegar hasta el final, es bastante cómoda aunque tiene un peso extraño, como si estuviese mojada y me llega hasta un tercio del muslo y las mangas son algo largas; el pantalón por otra parte es un poco holgado, solo un poco, fuera del peso extraño es completamente normal.

\- Tanto la chaqueta como el pantalón son a prueba de balas y el cuello de tu chaqueta resiste cortes, pesan una fracción de lo que costaría un chaleco antibalas así que estás bien protegido, lo único que no diseñamos hasta ahora es un casco que pueda pasar inadvertido, así que deberás conformarte con cubrir tu cabeza con tus brazos cuando llegue el momento.

\- Bien, pero ¿Cómo saldremos de esto?

\- Ni siquiera estás listo, en el fondo de la caja, en extremo derecho inferior encontrarás una caja pequeña, ahí dentro hay unos lentes, un auricular, un reloj y una pulsera; ponte todo eso de inmediato, devuélvele el auricular a Shining, el reloj va a tu izquierda, la pulsera a tu derecha.

Sigo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Los nervios hacen que la lucha por poner el botón de la cremallera me sea eterna, incluso Shining comienza a tener un ligero temblor en su mano izquierda.

\- Vuelvo enseguida. – Me dice después de darle su auricular.

En menos de dos minutos Shining Armor regresó. Tenía una ropa similar, diferente en talla y colores, pero pude reconocer la tela… eran pequeñísimos hilos tejidos en poliedros distintos que se unían.

\- Bien, ahora estas son las instrucciones: el grupo rebelde tomará tanto la embajada como su edificio dentro de muy poco; en el sótano existe un conducto por la cual solían introducir el carbón hace décadas atrás; si mis datos son correctos, con un poco de fuerza podrán salir al callejón trasero, desde ahí, diríjanse hasta el tumulto, hasta entonces contactaré con la unidad de narcotráfico para facilitar el vehículo que los llevará hasta el rio.

Era fácil, solo salir de edificio y ya… caminar…

\- Recuerden… bajo toda circunstancia el objetivo.

\- Es lo único. – Repitieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Siento que estoy a punto de perder la calma, pero una palmada de Shining Armor calma mis nervios, él es alguien completamente diferente a Sombra, pues es cuerdo y no enseña tratando de matarme.

Salimos al pasillo, Shining toca un botón de su reloj, varias explosiones se escuchan dentro de la que había sido nuestra habitación. Es cierto, en casos de escape, debemos destruir toda evidencia de haber estado allí y todo instrumento que llevemos. Las personas no saben qué hacer, unas entran a sus habitaciones para cerrarlas con llave, otras bajan al vestíbulo para defender el lugar. Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de las explosiones.

\- Escucha – me dice de pronto. - Si es que entran antes de que lleguemos, nos separamos, hay dos vías para llegar al sótano.

\- Bi…bien.

\- No te preocupes, ni bien salgamos del edificio dejaremos de estar en peligro.

Tomamos el ascensor, pero es obvio que ha dejado de funcionar cuando los de afuera hicieron volar la conexión eléctrica cerca de la puerta principal. Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

\- Tu pulsera es igual a una pistola eléctrica, solo tienes que hacerla chocar contra alguien y ella hará el resto. – Me informa de pronto. –

El silencio se apodera de los dos después de esa breve información, la verdad no tengo nada qué decir. Supongo que él tampoco, ambos somos indiferentes con el otro y así está bien porque dentro de poco saldré del programa, ni bien llegue a Equestria; no me importa lo que Sombra diga o sus amenazas… No, ahora que lo recuerdo, sí me importan. Porque entre ellas están el cambiar de reformatorio a mis amigas, las únicas que tengo: Aria, Adagio y Sonata, aunque la última me saca de quicio y no comprende que no quiero nada más con ella, son las únicas que han preguntado por mí, además, son las únicas con las que realmente puedo contar.

Si salgo del programa para volver al puerto donde nací, Tirek me liquidaría por traidor; no tengo dinero para salir del país, ni siquiera para conseguir un departamento, bueno, ni siquiera tengo edad legal para esas cosas. No sé hacer absolutamente nada más que cargar con la droga y algunas cuentas.

Mis pensamientos me distraen lo suficiente para no cundir el pánico cuando las primeras explosiones se escuchan. Pero, así como yo ¿Tendrá Shining Armor pensamientos semejantes a los míos en estos momentos? Sé que tiene una novia, que es algo serio, pero nada más.

Llegamos al Sótano, la puerta está cerrada, Shining toma una llave de un material negro que, mientras es ingresada, cambia su forma a la del seguro, entonces la puerta se abre.

\- Ven, tú sales primero.

\- ¡Esperen! – Ordena sombra desde el auricular, ambos frenamos en seco. – Están capturado activos por toda la zona; quienes lo hacen no son civiles, son agentes del Saak y sus aliados. Esperen a mi señal para salir.

\- Entonces todo esto ha sido planificado.

\- Exacto, tienen que escuchar esto. – Afirmó Sombra desde el otro lado.

" _Audio en vivo desde la ciudad del Saak, donde se está llevando un golpe de estado a manos del General Rille" – "Hay revueltas generales, la población ha perdido la cabeza, estamos en el hospedaje bella vista y desde aquí podemos ver que están tratando de tomar la embajada de Equestria", mientras tanto, varis Equestrianos están siendo detenidos en plena ciudad – Les recordamos que las siguientes imágenes pueden resultar perturbadoras para el público_

\- Eso es todo lo que tienen de momento en las noticias, ya es seguro.

Trato de abrir el conducto manualmente, pero tiene un candado. Entonces Shining saca el reloj de su mano, después busca dentro de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolita, hace que ambas choquen antes de ponerla en el candado.

\- Retrocede. – Me dice poco antes de presionar un botón de su reloj. Una explosión pequeña hace volar por los aires lo que ahora no es más que un pedazo deforme de metal.

Me apresuro a poner mis manos en el conducto, Shining me hace pie de gato, salgo directamente al callejón, todo está obscuro, pero puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente del otro lado del edificio. Oigo cómo la puerta finalmente cede ante una explosión.

\- Entraron, apresúrate. – Me ordena, no tengo la menor intención en desobedecer. Le acerco mi mano, la cual está llena de sudor, hasta ahora ni me había dado cuenta.

Cuando Shining Armor sale del lugar, nos vemos encerrados en aquel callejón que en el mejor de los casos nos sacaría a la misma calle en la cual está toda la gente que de seguro está ingresando en el edificio.

\- El edificio frente a ustedes estaba destinado para demolición dentro de una semana, así que está completamente vacío. Una vez que salgan a la calle, tendrán que recorrer dos cuadras antes de llegar al vehículo; usen la Wasp.

\- Entendido… pero ¿Qué es la Wasp?

Shining cubre con su mano el auricular.

\- Es un sistema de identificación para casos extremos como este; tu reloj vibrará cuando estés cerca de un agente de nuestro lado, es así de simple.

\- Vaya, ¿Tan seria es la cosa?

\- No te mentiré, es más que seguro que hay agentes enemigos capturando o eliminando a los nuestros.

Sabía que Sombra me ocultaba algo, pero no que fuera algo como aquello, ahora tenía sentido el utilizar esta ropa tan rara y todo el equipo. Pero debo seguir adelante, si no lo hago estaré mucho más lejos de salir con vida de este lugar.

\- Carajo, tienen a cinco activos y dos están muertos. Deben apresurarse. – Sombra está claramente alterado, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

Shining utiliza nuevamente la llave maestra para abrir una puerta que da a un pasillo, avanzamos por él hasta llegar a una cocina, donde continua utilizando la misma bendita llave. No tardamos en llegar al vestíbulo del edificio, todo está completamente vacío, solo quedan las alfombras, uno que otro candelabro y el tapiz de aspecto deteriorado. Nuestros pasos hacen rechinar la madera, a cada segundo mis nervios están más amenazados por las circunstancias, por saber que el peligro es real que unos sujetos, ni siquiera sé quiénes, nos están buscando por las calles.

\- Alfa ha salido de la ciudad y está rumbo al puerto; Beta no lo ha conseguido. Delta está confrontándose en una construcción a cien metros de su ubicación.

\- De seguro están enviando refuerzos… Discord a las tres nos dirigimos hasta la muchedumbre, roba alguna gorra y cúbrete, estaré a menos de dos metros de ti.

Mi corazón por poco se para, digo, él es la única persona que sé que me puede sacar de esta mala situación en este instante, por el entrenamiento sé que esos dos metros significan que si uno es atacado o apresado, el otro debe continuar sin mirar atrás.

\- Shining, no… no me jodas. – Las palabras se me salen, simplemente no quiero morir.

\- Sombra, si no logramos salir de esta, ya sabes qué hacer.

\- Cállate, ambos saldrán.

Entonces abre la puerta con bastante cuidado, tenemos la suerte de que existe todo un grupo dirigiéndose a sitiar el aeropuerto, nos acercamos con sumo cuidado, él se pierde en la multitud mucho antes que yo. Comienzo a desesperarme, ni siquiera tengo un arma decente para defenderme. Estamos a campo abierto, tienen un millar de puntos desde donde disparar. Inclino mi cabeza, saco una visera de un tipo que estaba en frente de mí para después empujarle y escabullirme entre la multitud. No sé dónde está Shining, giro mi cabeza levemente para encontrarlo.

De pronto veo a un sujeto en un techo, ¡Nos apunta!

\- ¡Abajo! – Grito desenfrenadamente esperando que Shining pudiese oírme.

Siento una poderosa fuerza bloqueada por todos los que están al frente, pero aún así llega hasta mí, tirándome al piso; el frio del asfalto en mi espalda me hace pensar que ya estoy muerto, pero todavía puedo ver el cielo, no siento como si algún lugar de mi cuerpo estuviera jodido. Con sumo cuidado, mientras todos comienzan a correr desesperadamente, trato de hallarlo nuevamente, entonces alguien me toma de la mano.

\- Bien hecho, pero debemos correr. – Me dice mientras ambos empujamos a otros, mientras tratamos de escabullirnos entre toda la gente, cosa que resulta útil, creo haber visto a un tipo siendo asesinado por un tiro. Antes de gritar o paralizarme, recuerdo que el siguiente puedo ser yo.

Nuestra carrera se detiene por el sonido de varios vehículos de la policía que llegan para dispersar a todos los que están en la revuelta, eso claro nos incluye a nosotros.

\- Chico, activa tu pulsera; vamos, solo les falta una cuadra. – Sombra se comunica con nosotros.

No se pelear como Sombra, ni siquiera como Shining Armor, pero sé que puedo derribar al menos a un sujeto con la pulsera. Mis mano libre comienza a temblar, puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de un rifle siendo disparado a mis espaldas, los gritos de la gente incrementan; en medio de la conmoción, llegamos hasta la esquina de la calle, solo hay que doblar a la derecha, entonces me suelto para correr con más libertad. El tirador debería perdernos de vista al menos por unos segundos.

Es entonces cuando Shining saca su pistola y dispara; no sé cuál es el resultado ni me importa, solo corro en dirección a una camioneta verde, estoy absolutamente seguro de que ese es el auto que nos sacará.

\- Perseguidor derribado. – Informa Shining, me siento tranquilo.

Solo faltan unos pocos metros, mis pasos se hacen todavía más grandes; pero, de un momento a otro, siento como si mis pulmones fueran a explotar. Desde el piso, puedo ver una sombra aparecerse detrás de un auto, me golpea directamente en el rostro, haciéndome retorcer de dolor, siento un cosquilleo por todo el rostro, no sé qué ha pasado; de pronto oigo el sonido de un arma, no es una pistola, es otra cosa. Volteo mi vista para observar a Shining Armor en el piso, ¿Está muerto?

Una cosa es segura, después de él sigo yo. Así que trato de ubicar al sujeto que me golpeó en el rostro.

\- Aquí Yargoj, agente herido y otro noqueado, liquidaré a uno. - El desgraciado me dio su ubicación exacta, estaba a mi derecha, uso la pulsera, la cual da directamente en su muslo, la electricidad pasa entonces a su cuerpo, pero al instante siento una cantidad enorme de golpes en mi costado, me toma como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, me eleva al menos un metro sobre el piso y me arroja contra el piso violentamente.

Entonces lo veo a los ojos, estos de tono azul y con su piel obscura como el carbón hacen que se me congele el espíritu.

\- Control, ambos agentes están muertos. – Informó para anunciar mi final.

Trato de empujarlo con mi pie, entonces depara nuevamente, los mismos golpes me aplastan contra el pavimento, ahora comprendo que eran los proyectiles de una escopeta recortada, no sé si la ropa pudo con ellos, pero ya estoy condenado de todas formas, pone uno de sus pies sobre mi pecho, apunta directamente a mi cabeza; entonces Shining levanta el arma con ayuda de sus manos, la cual se acciona disparando sus proyectiles a mas de un metro sobre mi cabeza.

Lo empuja contra una vagoneta, activando su alarma. Apenas puedo verlos. En un instante, Shining recibe un codazo directamente en su rostro, después baja su cabeza para esquivar otro, mientras le da un puñetazo. Con una agilidad increíble, ese tal Yargok toma el puño, después le da un cabezazo, y después le brinda un rodillazo directamente en el estómago, para después darla un gancho devolviéndolo nuevamente al piso.

Aprovecho la situación, arremeto contra él con el cuerpo, entonces uso la pulsera para electrocutarlo de nuevo, esta vez, me toma de la frente para empujarme hacia atrás, con una facilidad que me cuesta entender, por un segundo pensé que todo terminaría allí, pero pronto recibo una patada que me tira al suelo, creo que me rompió unas costillas, ahora estoy completamente jodido.

\- Control un agente tiene de dieciséis a dieciocho años, se los llevaré de inmediato.

Estoy a punto de hacer algo estúpido, pero de pronto el tipo que nos rompió el alma a mí y a Shining levanta su pistola para disparar a su derecha. Se oye otro disparo, más fuerte, creo que es de rifle. El sujeto cae. Shining apenas reacciona para alcanzar su propia pistola, da un disparo en la cabeza y todo se termina en ese instante.

Ahora siento lo que muchos sintieron cuando Tirek les perdonó la vida. Salvado, conmovido… agradecido, al mismo tiempo que quiero vomitar y gritar, porque bueno no sé cuan jodido estoy, solo sé que todo el cuerpo me duele.

\- Vamos Discord, solo es un rasguño. – Bromea Shining, una tipa se aparece de entre las sombras, tiene su hombro manchado de sangre. – Gracias, enserio.

\- No podremos lograrlo solos. – Afirma ella mientras se dirigía a mí.

Ella tenía un par grande, sé que es la mayor estupidez fijarse en esas cosas en estos momentos, pero al menos calma mis nervios. Lleva una visera negra y una coleta. Entre ambos me toman por los por los brazos para llevarme al auto.

\- ¿Soy yo o tiene dieciocho?

\- Diecisiete y no se suponía que tuviera que vivir esto.

Me meten en el asiento trasero, de hecho me botan entre ambos, para luego subir al frente, no los culpo, con mucha dificultad me pongo el cinturón, mi mano está hinchándose, mi respiración se está dificultando.

\- Tienes una costilla rota y una muñeca dislocada. Déjame ayudarte con eso. – Shining Armor no espera ninguna afirmación, toma mi nano y la reajusta haciéndome gritar de dolor con el común - ¡Mierda!

El vehículo arranca, mi dolor disminuye y los dos hablan para mantener la calma. Sombra ha dejado de hablar por un buen tiempo.

\- Es clasificado pero ¿Qué departamento?

\- Operaciones internacionales ¿Y tú?

\- Programa cero.

\- ¿Los raritos?

\- Sí, de esos… - Refunfuña Shining.

Siendo agentes, es inevitable el silencio, después de ese comentario ya no hay más palabras. Hasta que suena el auricular.

\- La operación Chacal ha fracasado, acaban de capturar a más de veinte activos y diez agentes de logística y sistemas. – Sombra estaba realmente furioso, su voz lo delataba.

\- Entendido. – La mujer también parece haber recibido el informe.

\- Shining, ya sabes cuál es la forma de salir de esta.

\- Sí, pero ya sabe qué hacer si no salgo. Discord ¿Algo que decir por si mueres?

Me quedo callado…

\- Deja tu pesimismo a un lado y confía. – Responde de pronto Sombra.

Finalmente el diálogo breve que pude escuchar claramente finaliza, la mujer se da la vuelta.

\- ¿Tienen alguna idea? Nuestro transporte ha sido emboscado.

\- Sí, da vuelta aquí mismo.

\- De acuerdo; pero dime cuál es el plan. – Dice intrigada la agente.

\- Iremos a una selva donde no podrán seguirnos.

No sé qué tienen esos sujetos, pero ni bien nuestro auto se acerca a un rio de aproximadamente veinte metros de ancho, dos grandes faros de luz se encienden revelando nuestra posición.

\- ¡Directo al rio! – Grita Shining, la agente pisa el acelerador, escucho que una ventana es atravesada por una bala, otras tantas que llegan al fuselaje del vehículo.

Sin nada de temor, el auto va a parar directamente en el rio, todos abrimos las puertas para salir de inmediato a sumergirnos dentro de las aguas; la corriente es débil, sin embargo cuesta un montón nadar con la ropa que llevamos puesta, de hecho la agente llega segundos antes que nosotros, durante el trayecto siento al menos tres golpes en el cuerpo, sé bien que son balas detenidas por la ropa y desaceleradas por el agua.

Cuando llegamos a la playa del otro lado nos quedamos bajo el agua para pensar mejor la huida, dejando solamente la cabeza expuesta por intervalos de cinco segundos.

\- Debemos correr en dirección al bosque, dejen todas sus herramientas mientras lo hacen.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No pregunten, les juro que si lo hacemos estamos más a salvo que si las llevásemos.

Asentimos con la cabeza, es entonces cuando Shining marca la señal para correr, los faros comienzan a iluminarnos, varios de nuestros perseguidores se internan con nosotros dentro de la selva. Me quito el auricular, la pulsera, el reloj, incluso pienso quitarme la chaqueta cuando Shining Armor me dice que con eso basta.

\- Acérquense y cuando lo diga comenzaremos a caminar lentamente, lo que sea que vean, no lo miren detenidamente, solo pasen como si no les importara.

\- Me estás asustando, qué hay aquí. – La agente desconocía lo que había allí, al igual que yo.

\- Una de las razones por las que el gobierno se gasta millones en el programa Cero. – Necesito solo esas palabras para recordar dónde estamos; un escalofrió me invade todo el cuerpo, dejando de lado al dolor, ahora mi miedo se acrecienta, incluso mi respiración se acelera, cosa que me duele por la maldita costilla.

\- Ahora, dejen de correr. – Indicó Shining, mis pies obedecieron en el acto, aunque comenzaban a tener un paso torpe.

El sonido de algunos disparos no muy lejos comenzaba a alterarnos a los tres, pero Shining Armor nos tomó a ambos por la ropa.

\- Si quieren salir con vida, manténganse calmados. Una vez más, arrojen todos sus instrumentos, auriculares, armas, incluso relojes y grabadoras.

Ella entonces se deshace de una pistola que tenía guardada y de un collar.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

De reojo observó algo parecido a un cerdo con sus patas pintadas de color azul, unas líneas rojas y una espalda llena de púas, asimismo su cola parecía ser de algún reptil en lugar de la que debería estar allí.

\- No la miren, caminen lentamente y no se alteren. – era todo lo que Shining repetía incansablemente.

De pronto se aparece una cosa absurda, una cucaracha del tamaño de una rata, pero con patas de araña, eso… eso no tiene sentido alguno. Seguimos avanzando y entonces veo algo que me quita el aliento, no puedo evitar observarlo directamente.

Una cosa hecha de rocas se movía entre los árboles, tenía tres pies con los cuales caminaba dibujando círculos, sus brazos de gran tamaño podrían fácilmente alcanzar los tres metros de longitud, sus manos podrían sostenerme con completa facilidad.

\- Que no los mires. – Shining Armor me tomó por la barbilla para desviar mi atención.

El aire comenzaba a hacerse viciado, olía terriblemente, como a fruta podrida; cuando apoyé mi mano a un árbol descubrí que estaba recubierto por algo rugoso, viscoso, era similar a la grasa en la cocina; el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con un tono rojo, no naranja… no, el tono cambiaba a violeta, era como verse bajo uno de esos sistemas de iluminación.

Pronto escucho los gritos de nuestros perseguidores… pero ¿Qué les está pasando?

* * *

¡Atención! Si piensan que este fic será acción tras acción sin una relación coherente, pues ajá, se equivocan; ya vendrá el resto de las promesas que hice, apuesto a que los lectores de El legado estarán diciendo ¡¿Y Sunset Shimmer qué?! no se preocupen, puede que aun no haya hecho su aparición, pero es porque aquí es personaje secundario… ahora, ¿Cómo puede ser este fic una secuela de otro cuando pone al personaje principal del primer fic como personaje secundario del segundo? Les responderé el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. ¿Un nuevo inicio?

El sol apenas se ponía en una pequeña comunidad costera, el movimiento de la población se aletargaba, muchos regresando a sus respectivos hogares; los pocos pesqueros de aquellas aguas casi cristalinas llevaban la producción que el lugar tenía; en cambio, no tardaba en llegar un buque cisterna desde las instalaciones de extracción de petróleo a más de cincuenta millas náuticas. Allí existía una planta procesadora que casualmente estaba construida de forma tal que no se desperdiciaba nada y debido a severas, cruentas leyes estatales, no se podía contaminar el ambiente, debido a que también era un lugar paradisiaco para muchos viajantes.

Mas en toda la ciudad, lejos de los hoteles de lujo y el puerto que al día recibía uno o dos cruceros turísticos, existía una pequeña colina, en la cual la modernización todavía parecía detenerse; ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando el lugar completo conformaba parte de unas ruinas declaradas patrimonio cultural de la humanidad?

Mientras la obscuridad acrecentaba a un ritmo aletargado, el cielo rasgaba sus matices para obscurecerse, las pocas nubes cambiaban sus colores, volviéndose en sombras en lo alto, tapando las pocas estrellas que eran visibles desde la ciudad; por los habitantes nativos desde luego, se dirigían a sus casas para concluir con el día.

En la ventana una figura apreciaba aquel cambio con cierta melancolía, sus ojos se posaban en una pareja en la playa, paseando descalza, tomados de la mano, con las olas de fondo. Aquel lugar hubiera sido un paraíso en el cual vivir… habían arrecifes de coral, una fábrica, turismo, había trabajo a montones y para casi cualquier especialidad, la modernidad del interior de la ciudad, frente a la tranquilidad de las costas que eran su extremo exterior. Era limpia, el aire era puro, de hecho hasta podía ver uno que otro mono en la selva cercana, recoger algún coco con solo adentrarse un poco detrás de la colina; allí vivía, en una casa relativamente cómoda, con espacio amplio, puertas de vidrio, paredes de piedra y madera. Una pequeña cascada corriendo por su sala, era algo lujoso, algo que podía haber sido un sueño de vivir, algo que había soñado vivir junto a él.

Sus ojos turquesa se veían reflejados por el vidrio de la ventana, las cortinas se mecían débilmente por una brisa que ingresaba por un espacio corto dejado por la ventana.

\- Por qué lo hiciste… - Se le escapó de repente. – Sin mirar a la persona que se hallaba detrás de ella; llevaba puestos unos shorts, una polera blanca con mangas rosas. Quien inclinó la cabeza, su voz era apenas perceptible.

\- Te lo dije muchas veces, no me dejó elección… él me arrinconó hasta dejarme sin nada más que hacer. – Esa conversación se repetía cada vez que ambas se encontraban, o mejor dicho, cada vez que iba a verla. La culpa con la cual cargaba le obligaba a hacerlo, por más que cada vez solo se sintiera peor.

\- Hasta ahora no puedo entender que después de tener la sangre fría como para acabar con él, me sacas del loquero para traerme hasta aquí, incluso luego de haber sido la causa para que estuviera allí. ¿Acaso te apiadas? O ¿Es no quieres sentirte mal?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres sacar de todo esto? – Directa, como siempre, como debía ser su doble en aquel mundo, Sunset Shimmer recibía sus palabras de forma pasiva, dedicándose a articular bien las suyas.

\- Si te soy franca, esto es extraño para mí, verte, hablarte… desde la primera vez no puedo encontrar palabras exactas.

\- No cambies el tema. – Finalmente la Sunset Shimmer de aquel mundo se daba la vuelta para mirarla directamente, confrontándola, la menor desde luego se sentó en el asiento, tratando de invitarla a hacer lo mismo. – Por qué haces esto.

\- No quise hacerte daño, no quise hacer nada de lo que hice… - De pronto su equivalente en el mundo humano la calló mirándola de forma asesina.

\- Dices eso todo el tiempo… - Pero al igual que ella, Sunset Shimmer comenzó a hablar sin darle oportunidad a continuar con su reclamo.- Pero dime, ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú en esas circunstancias?

Ante el silencio que pronto se abrió en la veinteañera, Sunset trató de encontrar contacto visual, pero la mayor se lo negó observando a otro lado.

\- Anda, dime. – Provocó de esta forma un suspiro en la mayor, quien, dejando caer su cabello que se hallaba en una cola de caballo respondió de forma débil, pero audible.

\- Hubiese hecho lo mismo. – Era tan difícil mantener un contacto sin sentirse extrañas, observarse, el mero hecho de escuchar su voz… ¡Su voz! Era algo que salía de lo normal, que no era posible, pero ahí estaban, hablando con alguien que era su idéntica, su reflejo, su equivalente.

Pero, a diferencia del momento en el cual Twilight se encontró con su equivalente, ellas no se llenarían con preguntas interesantes o un saludo extraño, ni con apreciaciones sobre la otra o intentar hallar puntos en común más allá del aspecto que tenían… dejando de lado los leves cambios de la edad, el cuerpo más desarrollado de la mayor, la voz con cambios sutiles, casi imperceptibles, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel, el gusto similar por los colores. De pronto, algo se apoderó de la mayor.

\- ¿Sabías que yo existía antes de lo que pasó? – Cuestionó, recordando una de las últimas pláticas que tuvo con él, aquel sujeto que la enamoró como ningún otro antes. Recordaba claramente cuando dijo que había encontrado a una muchacha idéntica a ella.

\- Sí… - Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar la adolescente, levantándose para pasear por la sala.

\- Tienes el mismo nombre que yo, el mismo aspecto y el resto debe ser igual. ¿Tienes una vida de ilegal no es cierto?

La menor se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Usaste tus poderes no es así?

\- Dinero, mucho dinero en joyas que traje conmigo. Eso fue lo que usé. – Le informó la menor acercándose a la pequeña cascada, aquel era un buen uso de la que ya existía en la colina con anterioridad a la construcción de aquella casa.

\- Y ¿Cómo lograste tener esto?

\- Más dinero, es fácil para mí crear joyas, oro, petróleo; manipular la mente de un funcionario.

\- ¿Él hacía eso? – La mayor había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ese pasado obscuro que él no le había contado.

\- Así logró encontrarme. – Sunset Shimmer, a diferencia de su versión mayor, detestaba recordarlo, no soportaba recordar su rostro, sobre todo en el momento final. Pronto fue tomada por sorpresa nuevamente por la mayor.

\- No me has respondido aún; ¿Por qué haces esto? - Cuestionó de forma más calmada.

Sunset temía que su versión en aquel mundo fuese igual de atenta como ella, no podía desviar el tema, tampoco podía dar una respuesta general; así que, debía dar una respuesta que no tenía.

\- No lo sé… quizá tienes razón. – Sunset observaba el agua bajar tranquilamente, cierto frio recorría su cuerpo; era increíble pensar que hace tan poco estaba tan feliz, sonriente, radiante hasta el último segundo. Se había olvidado voluntariamente del problema que afrontaba ahora.

En su cabeza resonaban varias voces, ¿Era una hipócrita? ¿Acaso se estaba mintiendo a sí misma? ¿Les mentía a sus amigas? Sabía lo que era, pero no quién era. Ante los ojos de su equivalente era un monstruo, ante los de sus amigas era algo que le gustaba ser, algo que amaba ser, algo que había alcanzado ser. ¿Lo era todavía?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – La mayor elevó la voz para tener respuesta; pero de pronto la menor estaba ausente.

\- Cómo. – Fue la única respuesta que extrajo.

\- Me dijiste que no eres de este mundo, dimensión o lo que sea… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- Si te soy sincera, por mis amigas. – Le respondió fríamente la adolescente ¿Qué podría ocultarle a alguien que era su reflejo? ¿Cómo mentirle a alguien que era idéntica a ella? - porque no puedo volver al lugar de donde vengo, porque finalmente he hecho una vida, finalmente pertenezco a un lugar y he encontrado mi felicidad.

Sunset por su parte se quedó observándola, mirándola; olvidando su rostro, era tan solo una chica de cuánto… diecisiete, dieciocho exagerando; su figura la delataba, pero a su edad tenía una semejanza tal, tenía la misma decisión, la misma expresión que ocultaba un pasado lleno de temor y sufrimiento. Pero no podía olvidarse de lo que sentía hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué harías si te quitara lo que más amas en el mundo? - Le preguntó, cerrando nuevamente el silencio que se estaba haciendo tan frecuente.

\- Si me las quitaras… perdería todo lo que me importa en este mundo, no sabría qué hacer, y como tú conmigo, no podría perdonarte. – Sentenció con completa conciencia la muchacha.

\- A veces quisiera poder hacerte lo mismo que le hiciste a él… tomar un arma y causarte una lenta agonía, pero sé que no podré quitarte la vida, sé que puedes dejar de sentir dolor si quieres.

Impotencia era lo que sentía la mayor, tenía a la responsable de sus desgracias, de que su vida fuera en picada hasta un lugar donde ya no era capaz de salir. La había llevado al borde de la locura, le había arrebatado a uno de los seres más queridos que tuvo a lo largo de su vida. Al parecer, aquella muchacha entendía todo su odio a la perfección, pero aun así, trataba de ayudarla.

\- Yo… Sunset. – La menor finalmente intentaba mencionar el nombre de su interlocutora, algo inédito entre ambas. Hecho que despertó inmediatamente la furia de la misma. Quien se levantó de su sillón para elevar la voz.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto odio que ambas tengamos el mismo nombre, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos!… - Finalmente volvió a calmarse para casi susurrar – que tú y yo seamos tan semejantes me hace difícil poder odiarte.

Sunset Shimmer sintió una de sus lágrimas caer por su rostro, aquel era un problema sin solución, jamás podría evitar que su equivalente pudiera olvidarla, perdonarla; sus acciones fueron terribles, las justificaba con haber sido de vida o muerte. Pero no bastaba con ello, a nadie le bastaría con ello. Entonces, ¿Qué le quedaba?

\- Bien… pero hay una última cosa que debes saber sobre Gloom Wane.

\- Qué, ¡¿No me lo has contado todo aún?! ¡¿Acaso quieres contarme cómo lo hiciste?!

\- No… Sunset… él era mi hermano. – Dijo alzando una de sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No… - La mayor sentía un leve mareo que iba agravándose, no podía recordar las palabras que quería decir...

La vista de la oriunda del mundo humano se nublaba, su lengua parecía trabarse, de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio para caer en unos brazos fuertes, pero suaves.

Sunset Shimmer estaba devastada, aquello era algo insólito, una de esas coincidencias inexplicables, horrorosas. Sumirla en un sueño profundo podía no ser la opción más sana, incluso podría ser peor, pues al levantarse, la cabeza de su equivalente debería enfrentar aquel último detalle, el peor de todos, completamente sola. Aceptar el hecho de que él era su hermano era tan doloroso como aceptar lo que era; pero si ella pudo, estaba segura que su equivalente podría hacerlo.

La hizo levitar, mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba hasta la habitación en el piso superior; definitivamente, estaba aterrada, quería irse inmediatamente del lugar, volver a su vida normal y olvidar todo aquello hasta la semana entrante; recordarlo horas antes, prepararse, para enfrentarla nuevamente, ayudarla a superar toda la locura que podría abrir la sucesión de hechos. Lo intentaría.

Poco antes de acostarla en cama, observó la pacífica expresión del rostro de aquella Sunset.

\- Enserio lo siento. – Repitió antes de cubrirla con las sábanas y transportarse al otro lado del mundo.

En Equestria eran las dos treinta de la madrugada de un lunes ¿Y que tenía de particular aquel día? Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Sunny, estoy inquieta por mañana, por fin empiezan las clases, tengo tantos planes que hacer, no olvides, empezamos con los estudios de la magia de la amistad.

\- Claro, pero deberías dormir, no quisiera tenerte babeando toda la sesión. – Expresó divertida la adolescente. – ¿Cómo te fue con Timber?

\- No lo creerás… fue algo tan gracioso, tan esporádico, tan… no sé cómo describirlo, pero – Un largo bostezo se hizo audible, sacándole una sonrisa a la adolescente. – creo que te lo contaré mañana, buenas noches.

Tan rápido como se comunicó con ella, colgó, algo típico de Twilight. Poco después de colgar, salió a ver el pasillo, todo estaba normal, con gran cuidado bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina; pero al terminar de bajar, se percató de la luz de la televisión. Una nota especial del noticiero se transmitía.

 _El ahora estado libre de Tulivia ha informado a la prensa mundial que los operativos llevados a cabo el pasado 15 de enero, revelaron una gran cantidad de información de supuestos programas de agencias del gobierno de Equestria que tenían como objetivo el espionaje y la eliminación de funcionarios dentro de partidos, cámara de cenadores y personalidades que tuvieran inclinación al apoyo del Estado del Saak._

 _El presidente de la Unión Oriental ha anunciado que…_

Sunset Shimmer apagó el televisor, para darse media vuelta y observar a la subdirectora Luna dormida en el sofá, con un montón de papeles en la mesa de té, así como su computadora sin señales de tener energía; se había quedado dormida realizando algún documento de última hora.

\- Luna… despiértese. – Dijo, tocándole el hombro.

La mujer abrió débilmente un ojo.

\- Sunset Shimmer, enciende el auto, llegaremos tarde al primer día… calienta el motor… - Volvieron los ronquidos que anunciaban el regreso al mundo de los sueños.

Sunset Shimmer hizo rezongó de forma débil; bien, se decía a sí misma, primero tomo un sándwich de jalea y luego la subo a su cama. Una vez realizado el famoso sándwich, se dispuso a ir a la sala, cuando una pequeña sombra se delató en el refrigerador, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se calmó.

\- Te dije cientos de veces que no te aparezcas de la nada. – Murmulló a un insecto que la observó con bastante vitalidad.

\- Sunset Shimmer está enojada. – Preguntó la pequeña criaturilla.

\- No contigo… ven. – dijo moviendo su hombro derecho, a lo cual el insecto comenzó a volar hasta dicha ubicación.

Mientras ambos salían de la cocina, la subdirectora Luna comenzó a flotar en el aire. Sunset Shimmer la hacía levitar para llevarla a la cama, las primeras veces fue algo tan loco que se despertó, gritando para después desconcentrarla y caer al piso, pero ahora, se acurrucaba mientras flotaba en el aire.

\- Gracias Sunset… - La escuchó decir.

Una vez acostada, Sunset se marchó a su habitación, una de las cosas que había ganado de su experiencia antes del campamento Everfree fue que la acogieran en casa de Celestia y Luna, eran buenas, a Celestia casi se le había ido el papel de madre sobreprotectora… casi. Y Luna comenzaba a tenerle más confianza. Otra de esas cosas buenas, era el insecto que llevaba en el hombro. Una vez ingresaron a su habitación, se sentó en su cama.

\- Quiero algo suave y sedoso. – Ordenó la adolescente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cama.

\- Larva de termita de Seda de Yeguatania. – Dijo de pronto el insecto poco antes de cambiar su forma, apariencia y tamaño, creciendo hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

En menos de unas semanas, el insecto se había percatado de que el perro de Twilight era acariciado por todo el grupo de amigas de Sunset, por lo cual pudo ampliar su lista de insectos posibles a transformarse, teniendo como principal objetivo ser "acariciable", el principio fue un desastre porque trató con tarántulas, después con cochinillas del desierto de Equestria, la una daba terribles escozores, la otra emitía una substancia pegajosa; finalmente, luego de varios intentos dio con las especies que podían igualar, incluso superar el pelo de un perro y un felino.

\- Vaya… esto es como tocar una nube. – Le decía Sunset poco antes de bostezar.

Ya era hora de dormir, pero Sunset no olvidaría el detalle más importante, una cantidad de luz se emitió en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hace Sunset Shimmer? - Cuestionó el insecto.

\- Olvido temporalmente lo que pasó. – Le señaló la adolescente. – Por cierto, la semana que viene, tú irás conmigo a ver a Sunset.

\- Como ordene. – Dijo el insecto.

\- ¿En qué quedamos sobre esa forma de hablar? – Le espetó la pelifuego.

\- Que era muy latosa… a ver… sí, cómo no. – Reconstruyó el insecto.

\- Perfecto, vas mejorando. – Señaló la adolescente antes de que la luz terminara de ser emitida.

\- Buenas noches Ocllo. – Aclaró la adolescente.

\- Buenas noches Sunset Shimmer. – Le respondió el insecto mientras era liberado de la caricia de la fémina, para ser puesto a los pies de la cama.

Sin más, tanto la particular mascota como la adolescente se quedaron dormidos.

*En otro lugar y tiempo

Todo está borroso, apenas consigo ver unas luces fuertes sobre mí, me dan directo al rostro… este lugar es frio, frio como la cocina de la casa de mis padres… Dónde estoy.

Recuerdo estar por un día dentro de una especie de cuartel o bunker o lo que fuese, ¿Dónde está Wilysoul? Tenía una herida en su brazo por habernos salvado… ¿Y Shining? Me llevó con ella, yo ya no podía caminar… ¡Mi piel! La tenía llena de aquella grasa y me estaba ardiendo. ¡Oh por Dios! Mis heridas, tengo que ponerles desinfectante cada hora y media, ¿Qué hora es?

Trato de mover mi mano, pero no puedo lograrlo. ¿Está pasando otra vez? Hace seis horas casi quedo completamente paralítico por no quitarme esa cosa del cuerpo, ahora que lo pienso; la temperatura no está como en el infierno… no hay sonidos de esas cosas paseándose y rugiendo contra el lugar.

Pronto se asoma la sombra de una figura, apenas puedo oírla, pero ¿Quién es? No es Shining, definitivamente no es Wilysoul.

\- Me temo que el paciente ha tenido unos cuidados precarios; saldrá de aquí con vida, pero si no recibe cirugía plástica de forma inmediata, estará lleno de cicatrices, su piel necesita tratamiento médico que no sabría especificar, sus vías nasales no pueden estar más de dos horas sin sangrar.

\- Gracias por decirlo en palabras tan sencillas; pero ¿Por qué no proceden de inmediato? – Puedo reconocer esa voz, es Sombra… ¿Estoy alucinando y estos son mis últimos momentos? O acaso logramos salir con vida de ese lugar tan horrible.

\- No hay responsable alguno.

\- No metas de por medio tu burocracia absurda.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no logramos salvarlo? – Esas palabras me hacen estremecer.

Si esto es real, es mi maldita vida de la que están hablando, ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Me esfuerzo por hablar, pero de mi boca no logra salir nada más que un gemido. Un "gah" que nada puede decirles a esos dos; ¿O sí? Ambos me observan, sus sombras delatan el movimiento de sus cabezas, me escucharon.

\- Está despertando, son buenas señales… este es el momento adecuado para proceder.

Trato de hablar, enserio lo intento, pero por mucho que trato de hacerlo, solo consigo sentir una fuerte quemazón en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que una presión… nuevamente solo un gemido hueco logra salir de mi.

\- Entonces hazlo de una vez.

\- Lamento decirle que sin un responsable no procederé, de hecho ningún doctor que tenga algo de cabeza lo haría.

\- A qué juegas… este chico necesita ayuda. Además, esta es una operación como cualquier otra, ¿No están en la obligación de tratarlo aun sin esa famosa responsabilidad? – Sombra se está cabreando, su voz es clara como el agua.

\- Lo sé, todo el equipo lo sabe, pero necesitamos un responsable porque esta operación no es común; señor, ambos sabemos bien que paciente ha pasado por algo que nadie pasó antes y que el proceso será completamente nuevo para la mayoría, se combinarán distintos campos, usaremos técnicas experimentales y aunque puedo asegurar que lo salvaremos, todavía queda la posibilidad de fallar. – Esa frialdad es tan común en los médicos como en los zorros que hablan de sus clientes consumidos por la droga; pero ahora ya no me trae sin cuidado.

La sombra se mueve, escucho sus pisadas alejarse, el sonido de un cierre al abrirse. También siento un toque en mi hombro.

\- Vas a salir de esta. – Me dice Sombra, no me lo creo, su voz de demente por fin muestra algo de sentimientos. – y esos papeles.

\- Usted puede tomar la responsabilidad, firme aquí y procederemos de inmediato.

Sombra se calla, no me sorprende, en su lugar yo haría lo mismo… Tirek también me dejaría tirado en el piso si los riesgos fueran grandes; nada ha cambiado realmente.

\- De acuerdo, pero hablaré con los de la cirugía plástica. – En contra de todo lo que esperaba, Sombra me sorprende una vez más.

\- Bien.

Como no hay un lugar donde firmar, Sombra pone las hojas sobre mi estómago y lo hace, siento la punta del bolígrafo mientras se hace responsable de la operación. No lo creo. Por qué molestarse en dejarme tirado; ¿No soy un cabo suelto dentro de toda la agencia? Sabe bien que me marcharé después de que termine, ya no le sirvo de nada; entonces ¿Por qué hacer algo semejante?

\- Le pediré que se retire del lugar. – Ordena de pronto el que supongo es el doctor.

Siento un golpe de Sombra en mi hombro.

\- Te pondrás bien chico… - Dice antes de salir del lugar, escucho sus pasos, y junto con ellos un piquete fuerte en mi brazo…

\- Nos vemos dentro de siete horas. – Es lo último que escucho; sin advertencia comienzo nuevamente a entrar a una obscuridad, estoy aterrado ¿Y si ya no vuelvo a despertar? ¿Y si algo sale mal y quedo maltrecho?

Ya no pienso en nada, todo se vuelve completamente obscuro.

"Discord" Ahí está esa voz otra vez… estoy en una calle vacía, nieve cae a mi alrededor, arriba de mí solo hay un poste de luz que ilumina la blanca y pura nieve de mi alrededor. Pero, es la única luz que existe, dibuja un círculo alrededor mío, pero eso es todo, no puedo ver nada más allá. Todo está obscuro, la nieve sigue cayendo.

"Discord" No conocí a nadie con esa voz… estoy durmiendo, seguramente despertaré pronto en el sofá de la casa de Tirek o en mi habitación en cerrada para que nadie me moleste… hablando de eso… tengo que comprar unas cortinas, unas cortinas naranja, una alfombra roja y pintura verde para las paredes. Esos colores no le gustan para nada a Sonata y si me sirve para alejarla de mi habitación en la casa de huéspedes en la que Tirek nos acoge estará bien.

"Discord" Tan dulce, tan suave; es solo un sueño, pero no conozco nada que me pueda hacer sentir tan bien como esa voz… es como si la conociera, como si supiera quién está detrás de ella. Pero en todos mis recuerdos, en toda mi perra vida la he oído o conocido a alguien con esa voz.

"Discord" Mi nombre… ese es mi nombre… ¿Lo es? No, el grupo me puso ese nombre, pero mi nombre; el nombre que mis padres me dieron… no puedo recordarlo. Ni siquiera el de ellos.

El sueño no ha acabado todavía. Algo me impulsa a hacer algo que no tiene caso.

\- Quién eres. – Pregunto al aire.

Una figura se aparece en la obscuridad, puedo ver sus contornos dibujados sutilmente por el excedente de la luz del foco, pero sus rasgos, su ropa o cualquier otra cosa no se puede ver.

\- Discord. – Es todo lo que me responde… debí saber que era una pérdida de tiempo.

En medio de toda esa obscuridad, la figura lentamente se disuelve, ¿O se aclara? La obscuridad desaparece. De pronto puedo distinguir mejor los colores de la persona que está frente a mí. Esa persona se vuelve en una extraña cosa metálica, sus colores plateados, plomizos, blancuzcos la delatan. Finalmente puedo ver que es una máquina.

Un momento, no estoy ni en casa de Tirek, ni en el sofá. Estoy en una cama; esta cama… ahora me acuerdo, estoy en las instalaciones del programa cero, este es el cuarto donde dormí la noche que Sombra me trajo.

¡He recuperado la movilidad! Observo mi mano la levanto hasta mi rostro, está intacta. Pero debo saber cómo está mi rostro, mi otra mano se une al intento de ver con mis manos mi rostro.

Toco mi nariz, debería tener una prominencia en la punta; pero ya no está allí. Mi cabello está recortado, mis orejas están casi iguales, aunque siento un escozor; me rasco, solo para recubrir que hay una prominencia dura al tacto en mi lóbulo izquierdo. Destapo la sábana, me deshago de una polera. Puedo ver parte de mi pecho, mi estómago… tengo un yeso puesto alrededor de mi pecho que llega pasa por mi espalda subiendo por mi clavícula.

Mis piernas, me quito desenfrenadamente mi buzo, todo está igual, salvo por unas cuantas puntadas que puedo ver en mi pierna derecha… y el resto… observo con detenimiento el interior de mis boxers, el resto está como debería estar. Entonces, vuelvo a tocar mi cara, la conozco bien y sé que algunas irregularidades no deberían estar, pero están.

Pronto escucho el sonido del pomo de la puerta.

\- Espera. – Grito, afortunadamente, quienquiera que sea me escucha.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y me siento en mi cama.

\- Adelante. – Digo más tranquilo.

Se asoma por la puerta el responsable de todo esto, como me podría esperar, en su rostro no existe nada parecido a la culpa, su mirada fría me apunta.

\- Operación exitosa. Les hiciste la vida un infierno a esos pobres doctores.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – No puedo ocultar mi resentimiento, me controlo para no gritar… me lo guardaré para el mejor momento.

\- En primer lugar felicitarte por un escape por los pelos y por haberte convertido en una leyenda a los diecisiete años.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – ¿Legendario por casi morir y mearme en los pantalones?, si claro.

\- Por haber eliminado a uno de los agentes más temidos de Equestria. Yargoj, en el campo de acción, siempre ha hecho la vida imposible a las agencias de nuestro gobierno; bueno, compartes el crédito con Wylisoul y Shining Armor pero tu nombre ya tiene cierta reputación.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese sujeto se llamó a sí mismo Yargoj por la radio, pero aun así, aquello no era parte del trato, jamás acepté ser carnada viva o un cerdo para el matadero.

\- En segundo, déjame tener el cinismo para preguntarte ¿Te vas o te quedas?

Mierda, este desgraciado es más directo que Tirek; simple y llanamente es un cínico en toda regla. No me da tiempo a darle el no porque de pronto pasa a la habitación, cierra la puerta y abre las persianas; es mediodía.

\- Mira chico, esta es una agencia de inteligencia que combina fuerzas armadas, un plantel de investigación científica y una extensa cantidad de intrigas sin resolver; tenemos muchas cosas en nuestra contra en este preciso instante.

\- ¡Quieres enviarme a morir! – Grito ante tanta palabrería inútil, ni loco dejaré que me vulva a poner a tiro de pistola.

\- Lo que pasó allá fue imprevistos, solo debías recoger información de la ciudad de Tulivia; en esa selva, hubo alguna vez un pequeño poblado que desapareció, cuando las cosas se pusieron extrañas, desapareció todo el poblado y creemos que ello o bien están ayudando a mantener ese lugar en secreto o bien les ha pasado algo horrible. Buscarlos era tu fin, Shining te estaba entrenando en interrogatorios, formas de extraer información y de pronto estalló ese golpe de estado; no fue premeditado.

\- ¿Dónde está Shining Armor? – Le pregunto, me preocupa saber que quien me rescato realmente sigue con vida o no.

\- Salió contigo, ahora tiene una licencia de tres días, seguro se lo ha de estar pasando genial con su novia.

\- Y Wilysoul.

\- Creo que regresó a su agencia y es la próxima jefa de la agencia contra la lucha contra el narcotráfico.

\- Volviendo al tema principal, estamos en un punto crítico, el programa se hace efectivo ahora o se cierra para siempre; eso es lo que me dijeron los de arriba. Y para empeorarlo ahora están sobre nosotros, nos vigilan y también quieren resultados, nos han pedido iniciar lo más pronto posible con una exploración de gran tamaño, pero estoy seguro de que en nada se puede comparar a lo que vayas a hacer en ese colegio.

\- No, mi respuesta es un no.

No sé cómo, pero se me ocurre pararme e ir rumbo a la puerta, sin importarme que no traiga zapatos o tenis, solo quiero salir de allí antes de que vuelva a comenzar con el error de permitir un cambio tan estúpido en mi vida.

\- Sabía que ibas a decir eso; pero antes de que tomes una decisión fija, considera bien las cosas, estarás dentro del territorio de nuestra nación, tendrás un equipo vigilante y otro buen tanto que verá sobre tus espaldas; no sufres los mismos riesgos ni nada similar.

\- Suena bonito; pero no. – Este tipo dirá cualquier cosa para que me quede.

\- Bien, entonces te pediré que te retires lo más antes posible, tus documentos te serán entregados a la salida de este edificio y que tengas una buena vida. – Sombra es un demente, eso nadie lo niega, pero parecerá que enserio desea que me quede.

Nuevamente me llegan los recuerdos tenebrosos; fuera de este lugar, no conseguiré que me paguen tan bien, tampoco podré ir muy lejos porque Tirek de seguro aún me tiene en su lista negra. Mis amigas, no podré verlas de nuevo porque serán transferidas a un reformatorio para señoritas diferente al actual. Qué tengo que recuperar, qué gano saliendo… nada.

\- Y ¿Qué gano quedándome? – eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

\- Discord, sé que quieres salir de la mierda, sé que lo has buscado durante una buena parte de tu vida. Esta es tu oportunidad, ir a un colegio normal, ser un chico normal… alejarte de las armas, de las drogas. Eres ese chico de uno en un millón que en realidad desea salir de ese mundo. Yo te ofrezco la salida, solo deberás estar atento y reunir información… eso es todo.

Esas palabras me matan, no puedo quitarle la razón, tampoco puedo negar que todo ello sea verdad.

\- Yo… acepto.

\- Bien, tus clases comienzan dentro de dos días, te inscribiré y debes memorizarte esta identidad. – Me dice arrojando un folio lleno de papeles con mi foto y otros datos.

* * *

Bien, ahora sí las cosas se comenzarán a articularse, pero, ahora que trabajo en el capítulo 5 he recordado otro fic, uno de los primeros que leí que situaban a Discord en el mundo de Equestria Girls, era de Conikiblasu-Fan. En fin, gracias por los comentarios; nos leemos pronto.


	6. Condiciones e Ingreso

*Canterlot, Lunes 06 de febrero 2017, 16:54 hora local

Hace doce horas estaba en la central del proyecto Cero; no puedo creer que Sombra me haya creado una identidad; nunca fui un buen acto y es bastante bueno que mi nueva identidad no sea tan diferente a la vida que tuve en los muelles.

"Nombre: Discord Graphite

Edad: 17 años

Sexo: Masculino

Estado civil: Soltero

Trabajo: Estudiante, secundaria 3° grado

Tipo de sangre: Orh+

Donante: sí"

Mi identificación no decía mucho, era un documento de veintiséis páginas el que me describía. Era algo así como un folder lleno de un historial delictivo y de mi historial dentro de un supuesto reformatorio.

" _El interno Discord Graphite, pese al pasado conflictivo que ha presentado en sus tres escapes y reincidencias en actos delictivos, finalmente ha logrado tener una correcta conducta regular durante los últimos seis meses, entre muchos actos cabe destacar su entrega a los trabajos del taller, a su intento por volver a cursar la secundaria y su eventual mejora psicológica._

 _Es evidente que el paciente ha tenido traumas severos en la infancia; los cuales han desembocado en una amnesia para protegerse de los mismos, ciertamente, en más de seis años, hasta la reintegración del interno hace un año, presentaba reacciones neuróticas con el agua a temperaturas bajas, los cuchillos de cocina; particularmente los de mantequilla; tiene una obsesión compulsiva por tener las manos limpias y el agua fría. Considerando el caso de la familia Graphite, es muy probable que todos esos traumas se deban a las escenas traumáticas que tuvo durante la estancia con sus padres hasta la edad de once años._

 _Los progresos del paciente todavía son causa de perplejidad, salvo por el agua, ha superado todas sus fobias y muestra señales de recordar más momentos de su pasado. Hemos evaluado dichos progresos solo para confirmar la superación de su pasado. Otra apreciación importante es que hasta hace dos meses no podía recordar su apellido. No obstante, durante todo este tiempo ha formado una identidad de un adolescente problemático común._

 _No hemos podido llegar a una mejor conclusión de que el paciente Discord Graphite se ha estabilizado en su mayor parte. Finalmente, podemos dar la conclusión de que Discord Graphite está rehabilitado para poder ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad."_

Ese era el final de la consulta de un Psicólogo, que desde luego era Rash. Me cuesta creer que gran parte de lo que está escrito allí es cierto… mi apellido no es Graphite, ni siquiera sé mi verdadero nombre… pero lo de mis recuerdos de infancia… la primera vez que me lo dijo pensé que era una broma; todavía lo creo. Pero, quizá deba consultar a un psicólogo de verdad o leer algo al respecto. Y mis reacciones con esos objetos, también son verdaderas. Me pongo nervioso solo con los cuchillos de mantequilla y detesto el agua fría, siento como si me estuviera ahogando aun cuando estoy con la cabeza a treinta centímetros por encima del nivel del agua.

Hay tantas páginas falsas para crear una identidad que apenas logro recordarlas todas. Pero hay una que es clave.

" _El paciente Discord Graphite se ha criado bajo un ambiente violento, al serle arrebatadas las figuras materna y paterna ha sufrido un corte en su desarrollo emocional; probablemente debido a la relación que tuvieron sus progenitores, ha adquirido una actitud violenta hacia los hombres, mientras que se distancia de las mujeres. No obstante, durante el tratamiento ha respondido con mucha mayor facilidad ante la doctora Tulip que a mí._

 _Durante lapsos de medio año durante sus escapes del reformatorio, ha ido a parar siempre en un grupo dedicado al tráfico de narcóticos y metanfetaminas en los muelles de Fillydelphia; los modelos a seguir que ha adoptado son de los jefes de estas bandas, por lo cual durante su estadía fuera ha hecho todo lo posible por ganarse un lugar dentro. No es de extrañarse que tenga la cantidad enorme de cicatrices y la habilidad de un auténtico carterista._

 _Desde luego, el desarrollo de sus capacidades sociales ha decrecido a medida que han pasado los años y se han adaptado a las presentes dentro de esas mini sociedades; por tanto, este es un punto que se ha trabajado dentro del consultorio y del reformatorio, pero nunca en un ambiente natural y común. Su desarrollo emocional también está severamente afectado, aunque, incluso a su edad, ha dado muestras de poder recuperarlas o reacondicionarlas a un entorno alejado de los muelles de Fillydelphia. A causa de estos puntos, es recomendable alejarlo tanto de Fillydelphia como del reformatorio; debido a que, como se dijo antes, ha mostrado señales de un cambio emocional y social; se ha abierto a las conversaciones y ha solicitado en persona a tener una vida normal como cualquier otra._

 _Un comentario más al respecto de su desarrollo emocional; al parecer, todavía tiene un resentimiento contra los hombres y, pese al progreso realizado, sigue prefiriendo ser consultado por la doctora Tulip. Añado a este breve informe que en la noche del 23 de octubre del pasado año, en una actividad inter reformatorios, ha hecho todos los esfuerzos por conocer a una muchacha de su edad; y se debe detallar que según dijo él, trataba de hacer una amiga más allá de la doctora Tulip. Además que muestra un claro indicio de protección únicamente hacia las mujeres; lo cual puede tener su raíz en sus recuerdos aún reprimidos._

 _Es preciso señalar que durante los primeros años mostró poco interés en las consultas y sus notas dentro de las clases dadas por el reformatorio eran pésimas, por no decir que su trabajo en los talleres era todavía peor. Ahora, el cambio es rotundo. Se niega a dar la razón por la cual_ ha _mejorado tanto, pero ha dado su palabra de que es una buena razón; entre comillas, por una conversación que tuvo en navidad con la doctora Tulip ha expresado cierta parte de esta: Nadie quiere morir como una lacra._

 _Otro dato destacable es que, tiene un coeficiente intelectual igual a la media, pero ha desarrollado el hábito de investigar aquello que no sabe; aunque no siempre comprende lo que investiga, tiene el espíritu que pocos muchachos de su edad poseen. Ciertamente, pese su estadía en contextos que difícilmente permitirían un desarrollo intelectual o de una educación mínima, tiene deseos de aprehender. Tiene una plasticidad psicomotriz superior a la media; en este punto es donde probablemente su contexto le ha impulsado a ganarlo. En otras palabras, tiene la capacidad de poder estudiar en una escuela normal y también tiene el deseo de hacerlo._

 _Profesionalmente, podría decir que el paciente Discord Graphite tiene todavía algunos traumas no superados; muchos debidos a los recuerdos reprimidos, pero que sin necesidad de estos ha construido una identidad estable._

 _Ha sido sometido a pruebas de distinta índole, en lo concerniente a mi campo, puedo determinar que el paciente Discord está listo para tener una vida normal, según las leyes que amparan su caso particular._

 _Recomendaciones._

 _Debido a que este documento será estudiado al menos por la división que reubicará al paciente en su reinserción a la sociedad; es preciso que tomen en cuenta lo siguiente: Discord puede soportar la presión que ejerce una autoridad y respetarla, pero nunca se debe intentar acercársele en ese caso. Es recomendable que vaya a un lugar alejado de cualquier muelle. Debe tener su propio espacio, ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente responsable como para merecerlo aquí. Se debe considerar ante todo que fue él quien pidió reiniciar su vida, comprometiéndose a ser un futuro hombre de bien."_

Ahora que lo recuerdo, hablé con Rash de muchas cosas, me hizo un montón de preguntas que no recuerdo. Lo que dice esta cosa es cierto hasta cierto punto. Es como un piquete molesto, pero no más; después de todo, debo fingir y espiar… quien sabe, quizás hasta pueda terminar todo rápido… lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que tengo talento para estas cosas, ¿Qué tal si logro ser el futuro agente estrella del proyecto Cero u otras ramas?

Es muy pronto para soñar, de momento me concentro en tomar el papel que me corresponde, debería tratar de poner unas cuantas cámaras… tal vez micrófonos… ¿O no? Después de todo, tengo esas dos cosas en mi ropa, en unos anteojos negros y en un collar. No sé por dónde empezar siquiera.

Son las 15:15, la directora de este colegio se está tomando su tiempo para hablar con el supervisor de esta área. Aun no me han mostrado la casa donde se supone que viviré todo este tiempo. Espero terminar con esta wea antes de que toque la hora del almuerzo; no me gustó el colegio y no creo que lo vaya a hacer ahora. Estoy sentado afuera de la oficina de la directora; quien por cierto es algo así como un bombón agrio. La subdirectora es más joven y más atractiva. Es raro, venir a este lugar me provoca ganas de ver a mis amigas en su reformatorio femenino.

"Por favor Sombra, apúrate convenciendo a esa estirada" Digo para mis adentros. No quiero tener que estar frente a la mirada de todos… en lo posible no quiero ser parte de nada y el bendito informe me ayuda, porque dice claramente: denle su espacio al muchacho.

Gracias al cielo no hay mucho ruido, era otra cosa que odiaba de la escuela; debe ser porque todos están en clases... pensar que dentro de poco tendré que entrar en alguna me pone los nervios de punta. Los maestros creen que siempre tienen la razón, no saben mucho y en toda mi vida siempre me han sido hostiles. Me aterra tener que enfrentarlos de nuevo, más cuando no he vuelto al colegio en más de un año; estoy seguro que muchos van a querer humillarme frente al resto. Bien, la cosa será personal entonces.

De pronto escucho las pisadas de alguien, no tarda en mostrar su rostro. Observó su rostro, ¿Quién es este? Sé que lo he visto en alguna parte; pero ¿Dónde? Momento, creo que me he quedado viéndole como un idiota.

Su sonrisa lo confirma; tiene una cola de caballo, que casi le llega a la espalda, una barba recortada pero visible, sus cejas son blancas, así como su cabello, su piel cafezina me es tan familiar… su corbata roja, su polera verde… su traje gris… los tonos exactos que me gustan; no lo puedo creer: ¡Tiene los mismos ojos que yo! Pasa de largo mientras su sonrisa cambia a una mirada de extrañeza total.

A este tipo lo conozco de algún lado… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde? Me doy un golpe en la cabeza pero no logro recordarlo. Entra a la oficina de la directora y ya no lo veo más… Siento como si lo conociera, pero ni siquiera sé su nombre… debe ser el estrés de estar aquí. Quizás es ese estrés postraumático del que Rash me habló. De mi visita a Tulivia me quedó un trauma: odio comer cosas grasosas, antes me encantaban, pero después de tener esa cosa en la piel, simplemente me dan nauseas.

El timbre de la hora del almuerzo resuena en mis oídos. Como reflejo salto de la banca y busco una salida y calculo el tiempo que me toma llegar hasta allí antes de darme cuenta de que estoy actuando como un demente. Me calmo… de forma instintiva toco la puerta de la oficina, entro sin siquiera esperar una señal de permiso; me topo con la mirada de Sombra, de la directora y de ese tipo.

\- Eres oportuno. – Me dice la directora olvidando mi obvia falta de modales.

\- Lo siento, es que… es difícil ser el nuevo.

\- Sí, te entiendo, el semestre pasado apenas pude lograr que se pongan serios. – El sujeto tiene una voz que se parece un poco a la mía. Lo ignoro.

\- Bien, Discord… - Empezaba a decir la directora.

\- ¡Ah también se llama Discord! Por fin tengo un tocayo. – Le interrumpe el tipo extraño, sus ojos me observan curiosos, ahora sí se interesa en mirarme de pies a cabeza. Me incomoda hasta el punto de fruncir el ceño; pero lo ignoro.

\- Sí profesor Discord. – Le espeta la directora rodando los ojos. – el alumno Discord Graphite será transferido a nuestra escuela con la condición de estar bajo la supervisión de un profesional y como usted tiene estudios en psicología.

\- Oh, ya veo, acepto mi explotación laboral con mucho gusto. – le responde el sujeto. Ni sombra ni yo podemos evitar sonreír, aunque el observó a otro lado al hacerlo.

\- Bien, entonces; esa es la primera condición; vuelve mañana y tendrás una guía que te mostrará la escuela y que te ayudará a ponerte al día con las clases.

\- Sí… eeehhh… gracias por la oportunidad. – Debo admitirlo, me cuesta ser sincero, el último lugar al que quisiera ir es a una escuela.

\- No hay que agradecer, cuando alguien quiere superarse, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Profesor Discord, si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿Le importaría comenzar con su explotación laboral en este instante?

Levantando una ceja, el hombre asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Ven conmigo, ¿Usted no tiene problema cierto? – Le pregunta a Sombra, quien niega con la cabeza.

Discord abre la puerta para sacarme de la oficina, es algo extraño, desde la terrible combinación de colores que tiene, hasta su forma de caminar, inclina la cabeza, mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos y extiende los codos, mientras sus zapatos apenas se levantan del piso. Ni siquiera se abotona la chaqueta gris que lleva puesta.

Lo sigo a través de los pasillos; finalmente me doy cuenta de que el almuerzo todavía no ha terminado, por fortuna hay realmente pocos muchachos vagando por los pasillos; entre ello veo a un friki de anteojos realmente gruesos, a una emo o roquera de cabello verde, y a un tipo de cabello azul, con una guitarra cargada en la espalda y mirada de estúpido que me mira con una sonrisa. Sé bien que se está riendo de mí… apenas cruzo la mirada, me las pagará en algún momento.

Estos todavía tienen la leche en el hocico y creen que me pueden ver debajo del hombro, bien, una cosa que tendré que hacer es ganarme su respeto. Me pasó muchas veces antes y no voy a permitir que me pase de nuevo; ya sé, le jugaré una broma al imbécil que me dará la visita al lugar, eso hará que me tengan algo de respeto para variar; el friki también se ve como presa fácil.

Llegamos a una oficina de puerta azul, él observa a dos lados y abre la puerta. Entramos, se sienta en uno de esos sillones que pueden girar; después me observa. El lugar está bastante ordenado, hay una colección de mariposas en un cuadro y una foto en el escritorio, ni bien la veo, la pone boca abajo.

\- Bien, no tengo idea de quién eres, pero me caes bien; escucha, Celestia quiere que te tome un examen para tener una segunda opinión a la de las recomendaciones que da tu psicólogo. Te seré sincero, no se ve muy profesional que digamos, sigue el formato APA al pie de la letra; pero sus apreciaciones son bastante, subjetivas.

\- Todo lo que dice allí pasó realmente… enserio quiero una mejor vida ¿Es eso mucho? – Mis palabras no son del todo sinceras y no se oyen como tales, ya le dije a Sombra: nunca fui un buen actor.

\- Bastante, Celi tiene razón, debemos darte la oportunidad; pero me preocupan tus recuerdos reprimidos, es obvio que has ganado ciertas acciones reflejo cuando pasa algo que se asemeje a tu pasado, estos casos son bastante… como lo digo… impredecibles, tu pasado en el reformatorio y tu historial no hablan bien de ti. Pero si aceptas tener una consulta conmigo al menos dos veces a la semana y te comprometes con un tratamiento que te daré; entonces podrás seguir adelante.

\- Claro… mire, enserio quiero estar aquí, quiero cambiar mi camino, no quiero morir como una lacra. – Justo en ese instante recordé esas palabras que Rash me puso en la boca.

\- De acuerdo, haremos esto solo porque me agradas; ahora, salgamos de aquí porque esta oficina es de la subdirectora y creo que acabo de romper el marco de su foto.

Con suma urgencia ambos salimos, me dirijo a la entrada del colegio porque realmente no quiero tener la vista de todos sobre mí.

\- ¿Esperarás fuera? – Me dice mi tocayo, poco antes de encaminarse a la oficina de la directora

\- Sí.

\- Bien.

Salgo de inmediato, la última escuela que recuerdo no tenía una entrada como este… el césped cuidado, las paredes pintadas, todo salvo una estatua estaban bien cuidados, me volteo para ver las ventanas… no están rotas, sorprendentemente. Supongo que este colegio es para chicos bien, qué más se puede esperar de Canterlot.

Quizás sea mejor dar una vuelta por el lugar mientras espero a Sombra, dudo mucho que se enoje si solo me doy un paseo de reconocimiento. Comienzo a caminar, me quedo observando a la estatua de pronto choco con alguien algo más alto que yo.

Me volteo inmediatamente a verlo, nunca he sido bueno para definir colores pero tiene la piel canela clara, su cabello verde sus ojos de color similar, pero con varios tonos arriba… tiene el rostro como uno de esos chicos tijos que aparecen en la televisión. Me mira desconcertado; sujetos como él siempre me han sacado de quicio.

\- Disculpa, no te vi. – Me dice.

\- No… - Es mi única respuesta.

Lo dejo con la misma cara de idiota con la que me vio.

\- Qué mal genio. – Dice antes de ir en otra dirección a la mía.

Me volteo para verlo mejor, pero puedo ver que una chica de piel morada sale del colegio… tiene lentes y una coleta. Por la forma en que lo mira sé que pasa entre los dos; así que prefiero largarme a otro lado. Tengo algo mejor que hacer.

El lugar es bastante… bonito, no huele mal, ni tiene los baches o los grupos de amigos reunidos para distribuir la merca al colegio, está libre de todas esas cosas.

*Canterlot, Lunes 06 de febrero de 2017, 9:22 hora local

La puerta sonó de reciamente, Sunset apenas podía levantar la cabeza de la cómoda almohada, juraba estar soñando en una nube así como solía ver a algunos pegasos hacer en Equestria… sí, era tan, pero tan cómodo. El ruido de la puerta era minimizado hasta su más mínima expresión, un mero zumbido; nada importaba ya.

\- Sunset, es hora de ir al colegio…

Por los pasillos de la casa tanto la directora como la subdirectora corrían a toda velocidad, chocaron en dos oportunidades la una con la otra; tuvieron pequeños lapsos neuróticos por no hallar las llaves de sus automóviles, por no encontrar los papeles que tanto se habían esmerado en preparar durante más de una semana. Luna derramó algo de café al suyo. Y por si fuera poco, la menor de la casa no parecía querer levantarse.

\- Sunset, no se te va a repetir la advertencia. – Ahora era la voz de Luna la cual penetraba hasta el interior de la habitación.

\- Sí, sí, me estoy cambiando bajaré en un santiamén. – Balbuceó la adolescente…

El sonido del motor del auto de Celestia tuvo cierto efecto. Finalmente la muchacha de cabello bicolor abrió los ojos, para toparse con la cabeza de una tarántula, quien a pesar de su tamaño, mantenía en alto su celular, mostrándole la hora. Un grito fue su acto reflejo, en parte por el susto de aquellos ojos, en parte por su evidente retraso. Por poco cae de la cama; pero recuperando la compostura lo más rápido que pudo, apoyó la palma de su mano derecha para levantarse.

\- Te dije que me despiertes cuando no quiero hacerlo. – Indicó la adolescente.

\- Sentirlo, Sunset Shimmer ser bastante tosca cuando no querer levantarse.

Tomando una almohada, la arrojó al insecto, quien se movió violentamente para salir por debajo de la misma. La adolescente se levantó anímica; tomó su celular para ver su reflejo usando la cámara.

\- Estuve despierta hasta muy tarde… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? – Tomando su ropa dispuesta el día anterior para tener un cambio rápido y no demorarse.

\- Ser añoranza de Ocllo durante todas las vacaciones. – Señaló el insecto.

\- Pues, mi mochila tiene varios lugares, busca uno que te guste. – Le señaló la adolescente, mientras abría la puerta de un closet nuevo y se cubría con ella mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

De inmediato el insecto sacó unas alas de mariposa que extendió de forma inquieta, Sunset sabía que eso solo pasaba cuando estaba contento, estaba progresando; de ser una bicho que puede hablar tan frio como una roca había pasado a ser algo así como uno de carácter seco; de una cosa pasó a ser una mascota, hablar de eso sería casi tan loco como decir que ese sería un año común y corriente dentro de la escuela.

Las alas coloridas con rojo, negro y azul obscuro se podían ver claramente.

\- Sunset, es hora de irnos. – Celestia dio el ultimátum con una voz más severa.

Tomando una serie de libros, un cuaderno para los apuntes, bolígrafos y su instrumento para la banda de las Rainboms la de ojos turquesa se movilizó hacia la salida de la habitación.

\- Apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día. – Instó la de cabello bicolor mientras tomaa su chaqueta que no había alcanzado a poner.

\- Estar listo, adoptar forma hibrida de cucaracha de este mundo con escarabajo de piedra de volcán de Equestria; estructura de exoesqueleto aguantar hasta quinientos quilos de fuerza en un golpe.

\- ¿Te has tomado mucho tiempo para esto eh?

\- Horas sin Sunset Shimmer ser solitarias, dar tiempo a Ocllo para poder pensar en muchas cosas.

\- Oye… me preocupa que alguien te pise o que espantes a media escuela… los insectos no tienen buena suerte afuera de este cuarto. – Señaló la de cabello bicolor mientras tomaba su mochila para dirigirse a la cocina.

\- Sunset Shimmer prometer llevarme a la escuela si no ir a campamento Everfree. – Le respondió la criaturilla, que ahora se acurrucaba entre una lapicera y un pañuelo en el bolsillo posterior superior de la mochila que tenía el tamaño ideal.

\- Lo sé, solo es que… enserio no quiero que tengas ni causes accidentes. – Dijo de forma sincera Sunset mientras se cargaba la mochila.

\- Tener transformaciones nuevas, mientras estar en Equestria, descubrir Insecto de Cristal, ser transparente en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y exoesqueleto tener estructura plana, dispuesta entre fibras que mantener regulada temperatura y soportar cantidades de peso aceptables.

\- Bueno, deja de hablar tanto, te llevaré, pero ya sabes las reglas.

\- Sí. – La criatura inmediatamente se revolvió, haciendo que su exoesqueleto que se asemejaba a una piedra común hiciera su trabajo de camuflaje y protección; de inmediato, la adolescente lo tomó para levantarlo en el aire.

\- ¿Cuál son? – Dijo en inquisitivamente, levantando una ceja y poniendo su mano izquierda en la cadera; si alguien pudiera verla, creería que estaba loca.

\- No hacer telarañas en casillero, no comer en comedor ni a la vista de todos, no transformarse en pulga y usar a Spike como huésped, ser invisible, no entrar al baño de chicas – Cuando la adolescente levantó unos milímetros más la ceja, continuó revolviendo sus patas delanteras dentro de la mochila. – Tampoco al de chicos; no ingresar al laboratorio de ciencias ni usar sus especímenes; no seguir a amigas de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Bien, confiaré en ti, pero a la primera te encerraré aquí ¿Comprendes?

Afirmando con un sonido similar al de un grillo, el insecto respondió a la adolescente e inició un viaje ansiado por más de dos meses y que finalmente se llevaba a cabo.

\- ¡Sunset Shimmer! – Gritaba la directora desde el garaje.

Sunset corrió a toda velocidad, debía pasar por la cocina, con un uso rápido de magia abrió la puerta del refrigerador, tomó una caja de jugo con un panecillo dulce empaquetado, después cerró la puerta y corrió en dirección al garaje.

Celestia ya tenía el auto fuera. Sunset salió por la puerta que conectaba ambas y a toda prisa abrió la puerta trasera, para ingresar dentro del híbrido de Celestia.

\- Te tardaste mucho, espero que no sea así todo el año.

\- Descuida… solo es por hoy; anoche me quedé despierta hasta las tres creo. – Respondió la adolescente procurando localizar bien su mochila, pues lo que menos quería era dañar a su acompañante.

\- Ese no es un horario ni recomendable ni saludable para una chica de tu edad. – Le recordó la directora Celestia.

Era cierto… por todo el tiempo que ya llevaba viviendo con las dos hermanas, la mayor había desarrollado un instinto maternal, o al menos recibía esa denominación por parte de la menor de las hermanas.

El auto finalmente arrancó, Luna debía ir antes al colegio. Sunset observaba el vecindario donde residía ahora, la mayor parte de las personas eran todavía jóvenes, rara vez pasaban de los treinta y cinco años…

\- Y Qué piensas estudiar. – Preguntó de repente Celestia mientras pisaba con cierta violencia los pedales y manejaba diestramente el volante, doblando así una calle.

\- Pues… - Mientras sentía la inercia moverla hacia la derecha, la adolescente pensaba bien la pregunta. – No lo sé, he pensado en mantenerme en contacto con mis amigas, quizás estudie física o alguna ciencia… o tal vez medicina. Pero una cosa es segura, abriremos con Twilight un centro de investigación de la magia. – Dijo de pronto.

El acelerador se detuvo de pronto, para dejar paso al freno, Sunset tuvo que extender sus manos al asiento delantero y usar su pierna para evitar que su mochila fuera a dar contra el otro.

\- ¿Enserio? – Celestia pronto sintió la sorpresa de la noticia.

\- Sí, aunque tiene que ser un secreto y debes facilitarnos la parte donde están las calderas.

\- Pero Sunset, ese lugar es peligroso y bastante pequeño… cómo podrían.

\- Magia. – Dijo la adolescente notando como su corazón bajaba su palpitar hasta un punto capaz de señalar normalidad.

\- De acuerdo… no tengo problemas con eso, siempre y cuando no vayan a destruir todo el colegio.

\- Vamos, cuándo he destruido el colegio. – Cuestionó la adolescente en sentido de burla.

La directora se limitó a ver por el retrovisor; a lo cual, la adolescente solo dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. Nadie olvidaría los destrozos que la magia ocasionó en el colegio, tanto en el baile de otoño, como en el equipo de sonido en la batalla de bandas, la estatua en los juegos de la amistad… el campamento Everfree, era otra historia.

\- En mi defensa, todo fue reparado.

\- Ajá. – Fue la última palabra de la directora.

Una vez asegurada la una vía lo suficientemente reta, Sunset abrió la caja de jugo y el panecillo dulce, sacó una migaja y la untó con una gota de jugo que dejó caer de la bombilla para ponerla en el bolsillo delantero. El pan dulce o cualquier cosa que tuviera masa y azúcar eran un deleite para Ocllo, este comenzó a devorar mientras observaba a Sunset Shimmer degustar su desayuno.

\- Por cierto, allá soy directora Celestia…

\- Sí, lo entiendo. – Le respondió la adolescente.

Aunque no lo admitiría fácilmente, Sunset, en cierta forma, se sentía de regreso a una vida de familia, no como con sus amigas, sino como una familia con una mujer mayor que le aconsejaba y hasta cierto punto le daba reglas… desde que llegaron del campamento Everfree cumplió al pie de la letra con el horario de llegada. 21:30 como máximo. Se sentía especial cuando tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por esas nimiedades; la Celestia oriunda de su dimensión solía hacerlo, pero nunca como la de aquel mundo, ella no era fría, tampoco controlaba sus emociones como la otra… pero eso la hacía mucho más… cercana.

\- Luna debe haber llegado, debe estar dando una inauguración del año escolar y seguramente está a punto de acelerar las cosas… esto pasa siempre cada año. – Se quejó la mayor, mientras ahora que no había autos ni peatones a la vista, aceleraba a fondo.

Hasta Sunset se aterró de la gran velocidad; sacó al insecto y lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Baja la velocidad… no quiero morir tan joven… - Solicitó entre murmullos.

Al parecer Celestia no se acostumbraba a tenerla dentro del auto, por lo cual desaceleró, para viajar a cuarenta, velocidad aceptable…

\- Una última cosa, te pido que este año hagas todo el esfuerzo por mantener las cosas bajo el radar, el otro día vi el video de ustedes transformándose mientras tocaban sus instrumentos y otro en el que transformabas en esa

\- Sí... ese fue un pequeño incidente… no volverá a pasar. Se lo prometo. Pero, eso videos solo están en el grupo del colegio. ¿Cómo es que consiguió verlos?

Celestia se mantuvo callada, de todas las cosas, no había contado con la habilidad de la de cabello bicolor para observar las cosas minuciosamente en pocos segundos. El silencio volvió a presentarse, para dejar paso al desayuno de la adolescente, quien evitaba dejar migas en el asiento, gracias su mochila, dejaba caer todas las migajas dentro; estaban a cinco segundos del colegio cuando vio la figura de Flash Sentry, inconscientemente apretó más el jugo, bebió apresuradamente. Pero cuando pasó por su lado, este parecía estar extremadamente distraído.

Una vez llegadas ambas al estacionamiento de la escuela, Celestia se apresuró a tomar un lugar cercano al auto de su hermana. Sunset bajó para adelantarse.

\- Nos vemos.

\- Hasta pronto. – Su despedida dio paso a una carrera, la una por llegar a los asientos del anfiteatro, la otra por llegar al estrado para dar su discurso.

Sunset corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Sacó su celular para mandar un mensaje

"Dónde están"

"I2 32" Le respondió Applejack en el grupo de amigas.

Ubicándose con cierta dificultad, pues no recordaba exactamente dónde quedaban esos asientos, la usó sus ojos turquesa para divisar, cabello multicolor, un sombrero y de ser posible, la coleta de Twilight, no tardó mucho en encontrarlas y fue directo para allá.

\- ¡Sunny! – Gritó eufórica Pinkie Pie, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos, por lo cual dio una sonrisa nerviosa para volver a mirar a la subdirectora.

\- Por qué tan tarde compañera. – Le cuestionó Applejack.

\- Me quedé dormida… chicas.

Cuando llegó al asiento de Rainbow, le tocó el hombro, pues estaba al lado derecho de Twilight, mientras que Fluttershy estaba a su izquierda. La de piel morada la miró de reojo.

\- Dash, necesito sentarme aquí, por favor.

\- Qué me darás a cambio.

\- Una caja de jugo… - Le respondió la adolescente sacándola de inmediato de su mochila.

\- Okey.

Sunset no tardó en sentarse, sabía bien lo que había hecho.

\- Lo siento Twilight, es que, no sé qué pasó, pero no pude despertarme; puse tres despertadores, pero aun así.

\- Te llamé cinco veces.

\- Lo siento, pero… te juro que no sé lo que pasó… pero tampoco podríamos haber ingresado.

\- Al menos no me habría congelado sola allá afuera. – Le aclaró Twilight molesta, pero murmullando para no tener que ser escuchadas, ni levantar escándalo alguno.

\- No te enojes… ¿Quién crees que consiguió permiso y lugar para nuestros estudios? – Preguntó a la de piel morada.

\- No te creo…

\- Pues debes hacerlo.

Los ojos de la de piel morada se abrieron de par en par… ahora podía ver la cantidad de posibilidades que ofrecía tener un lugar propio, como en la preparatoria Cristal.

El resto de la inauguración fue aburrido, como es de esperarse; el primer día de clases, como siempre, lleno de clubes, organización del horario, ingreso en equipos deportivos… una combinación entre ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones? Con ¿Qué clase tomarás? ¿En qué club estarás? Y ¿Qué piensas hacer en el año?

En todo el transcurso del día, Sunset se puso al corriente con la última semana de sus amigas, que en la cual estuvieron separadas. Para después probar los burritos de primer día de clases y volver a casa de Celestia, definitivamente pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo saborearlo.

Una vez en casa de las hermanas, las tres comían una sopa preparada por Luna, cuando Celestia le habló de pronto.

\- Sunset, tengo un favor que pedirte.

\- Ya moví la lavadora de lugar… - Se anticipó la adolescente.

\- Grandioso, pero no tiene que ver con eso… hoy vino un estudiante que iniciará sus clases mañana, es nuevo y… bueno, digamos que tiene un pasado difícil…

\- Pasado difícil, ¿Qué significa eso precisamente?

\- Verás, él tuvo un periodo fuera de un colegio, pero aprobó unos exámenes de nivelación.

\- … También es un chico salido de un reformatorio… - Añadió Luna mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

\- Sí… precisamente es ese el problema… mira, ha pedido personalmente que le deje ingresar a la escuela, y todo parece indicar que está reformado. Y, creo que tener un chico como guía del colegio no tan efectivo como una chica… y también creo que esa chica debería ser alguien que entiende su situación.

\- Ya veo… no hay problema, mañana le daré un recorrido… espero que no resulte ser un sireno. – Dijo a manera de bromear. Logrando una risa breve de Luna, pero un rostro de preocupación de Celestia. – Vamos, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que otro alumno nuevo cause problemas? – Cuestionó poco antes de terminar su sopa e ir directamente a su cuarto.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de semanas ausente puedo actualizar un nuevo capítulo, espero que la propuesta les esté gustando; me di cuenta de que el fic está avanzando con cierta lentitud, lo aceleraré un poco. Ya que vuelvo a la costumbre de escribir, el fic volverá a la rutinaria actualización de un capítulo por semana. Bien, espero que la trama los esté manteniendo a la espectativa, nos leemos pronto.


	7. Bienvenido a Canterlot High

No puedo dejar de ver la gran pila de objetos que están sobre la mesa de madera del comedor del apartamento. Ayer en la noche me dijeron que los tendría, pero nunca imaginé que sería tanta wea; ahora que lo sé, creo que las cosas son serias y también tengo la sensación de que en verdad las cosas serán muy diferentes a la pesadilla de Tulivia. Me siento más seguro que allá.

Es increíble que allá viviera dentro de una pieza pequeña con Shining Armor y ahora tenga un departamento para mí solo. Con Tirek las cosas eran bastante diferentes, mi cuarto en una de sus casas apestaba, el colchón de la cama siempre estaba algo húmedo y parecía estar ya podrido por dentro, la madera crujía como en las películas de terror y las paredes eran gruesas y frías, era todo lo que podía aspirar a tener por mucho tiempo, si deseaba tener algo más, debía subir en los trabajos, para hacerlo tenía que esperar a que alguien más perdiera su puesto. Era un empaquetador, pero si pasaba a camello podía ganar un poco más y mi plan era llegar a tener mi propia carga, luchaba por ganarme la confianza de Tirek… todo por salir de la mierda.

Una vida de mierda, sé bien lo que es, sentirse mierda por lo que hago al principio, veía a los muchachos a los que vendíamos los residuos, eran el final de tantas historias; los veía tantas veces que ya no me importaba una mierda hacer tanto daño a vidas ajenas. Supongo que todos pierden la conciencia después de un tiempo… incluso hasta ahora, no me importa haber sido parte del mecanismo que los infectaba porque ellos decidieron terminar así; jamás los forzamos a perder sus trabajos, a perder sus familias y a caer en la mierda. Todos pueden marcarme como mierda de la sociedad, como lacra, lo soy, pero también lo son ellos. Son tan culpables como yo.

¿En dónde estaba? Ah sí; ese era mi sueño, salir de la mierda antes de cumplir los veinte, tomar el dinero que podría haber reunido dentro del colchón podrido y largarme lo más lejos de los muelles. Podría iniciar una nueva vida, conseguir algún trabajo que no me exigiera tanto. Cierto… todo mi dinero reunido sigue debajo de ese bendito colchón… quizás pueda recogerlo, pero es mejor no hacerme ilusiones, de seguro Tirek ya sobornó a la gente suficiente para salir. Si me ve, me hará trabajar para él de nuevo, es eso o desaparecer.

\- Discord, concéntrate o usaré esta pistola eléctrica. – Sombra sabe bien como llamar mi atención, me despabilo, vuelvo a ver los objetos sobre la mesa. Al lado está Rash, me van a mostrar todas las herramientas que tendré en la misión y cómo usarlas.

Levanta una especie de bolígrafo plateado, de esos a los que les sale la punta apretando un botón en la parte de arriba.

\- Este es dispositivo PEM; quiere decir que al apretar este botón, causará un pequeño pulso electromagnético, interrumpe el funcionamiento de casi todos los aparatos electrónicos.

\- ¿Y por qué lo llevaré?

\- No sabemos lo que vas a enfrentar en esa escuela, a veces estarás en lugares vigilados con cámaras de seguridad, o inhabilitar algún artefacto electrónico.

\- De acuerdo, qué es esto. – Pregunto al ver una pequeña caja de madera.

\- Es un estuche de emergencias. – Mientras lo escucho, abro el estuche, dentro hay un cilindro del tamaño de dos pilas. – Este es un pequeño tanque de oxígeno que dura aproximadamente quince minutos. – continuó curioseando, al lado hay otro bolígrafo. – ese es un cortador laser, alcanza los cinco centímetros de profundidad. – Hay otro objeto a su lado, parece un cargador de celular sin su cable. – Pistola eléctrica.

Terminamos con todo el contenido del estuche.

\- Bien, continuemos, esta caja blanca contiene varios tipos de medidores, ph, atmosférico, temperatura, geológico, oxígeno, presión, radiación y demás.

Rash parece estar más inquieto de lo normal, tal vez es por lo que Sombra me contó. A él le encantaría poder estudiar esos fenómenos con mayor profundidad y eso llevó a incontables misiones al fracaso, tal vez por eso se ofreció a mostrarme el equipo.

\- Este es tu celular.

Abro mis ojos para verlo, siempre quise un celular último modelo, pero con las restricciones legales no podía conseguirlo directamente de la empresa de telecomunicaciones ni de tiendas registradas… debía conseguir celulares robados y esos tipos eran tan ratas que quitaban varios componentes y los cambiaban por otros más baratos, así le sacaban más ganancia.

Tiene una pantalla común, pero la carcasa era de algo parecido al metal, cuando la levanto siento el peso… demonios, esta cosa es bastante atractiva.

\- Tiene funciones avanzadas y compartimentos con complementos.

Rash abre un pequeño agujero que está al lado del parlante.

\- Equipo de rastreo, se comunica por vía directa con satélite, el flash de la cámara está diseñada para poder cegar a los perseguidores; amplificación de sonidos; función de lentes inteligentes y esta es la que más te gustará.

Rash toca algunos botones en la pantalla; después empuja un pequeño botón de otra ranura y sale un varita de metal algo curva; de otro lado se abre otro compartimento, es simple agujero cubierto por una tapa de goma.

\- Se ve raro, pero también lanza dardos tranquilizantes hasta a veinte metros de distancia; todavía está en fase de desarrollo, pero solo son problemas de software, no hay de qué preocuparse. - Rash toma una mochila ploma con varias líneas azules, mete todos los objetos menos el celular, me lo da de inmediato y me siento como un niño en navidad.

\- Ahora, el favorito de muchos. – Rash en verdad quiere lucirse, me recuerda al zombi, cuando trataba de hacer ingresar una merca dentro de un grupo de otra localidad. – El exo-9320.

Saca un estuche plomo, es del tamaño de mi mochila, exactamente, la abre, la voltea con cuidado sobre la mesa de madera y salen varias varillas de un metal negro.

\- Es un modelo de exoesqueleto que usa el departamento de defensa, agregará veinticinco kilos de fuerza a cada uno de tus brazos.

\- Me dan todo esto y apenas tengo una idea de cómo usarlos. – Digo, sin miedo a admitir la verdad y también porque no quiero estar sorprendido en medio de una urgencia y estropee equipo.

\- No, nunca dijimos que los usarías, hoy es tu primer día, así que pondrás todo en tu casillero. Solo te damos una pequeña probada de todo lo que llevarás, así te harás una idea de lo que tienes, cuándo, cómo y dónde usarlo. Ahora pasemos a la última más importante que te daremos hoy.

Rash toma una especie de rollo semitransparente con sus manos, lo levanta para mostrármelo, parece de esa cinta adhesiva que ponen en las cajas de envíos o de correos. Me cuesta creer que una cosa así tenga alguna sorpresa que el resto de los equipos no haya tenido antes.

\- Esta es una serie de cámaras diseñadas a partir de una cuidadosa implementación de nanotecnología y materiales cuyo nombre no puedo revelar. Pero no te preocupes, no es dañino para la salud ni nada.

Nuestro director del área de estudio toca otros botones del celular y aparecen varias imágenes nítidas del lugar en la pantalla. No me lo puedo creer, semejantes juguetes hacen parecer esto como alguna de las películas de agentes secretos y todo eso; solo que esto es real.

\- Tienes que cortar cada cinco centímetros y pegar la cinta a la pared, nosotros haremos el resto.

\- Bien; pero, qué se supone que haga con toda ellas.

\- Es obvio, debes poner estas cámaras por todo el colegio, con ellas te daremos apoyo para encontrar objetivos a extraer o investigar, también servirán para alertarte de peligros que los sensores no puedan detectar. – Rash parece estar seguro de sus palabras, y espero que lo sean, no quiero ser quien pierde todo por culpa de un error que no se pudo prever, como en Tulivia.

Sombra de pronto se aparece con su computadora. La abre y dentro puedo ver varias imágenes… no entiendo qué se supone que son.

\- Discord, esta es la parte difícil; mientras te operaban, recordamos los peligros que podrías enfrentar en el futuro. Así que tomé la decisión de implantarte algunos aparatos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Insertaron algunos dispositivos en tu cuerpo durante la operación.

\- ¿Qué dispositivo? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Yo no les dije que podrían hacerlo. – Mi sangre comienza a hervir, solo puedo pensar en la evidente falta de respeto que me tienen esos dos.

\- Dispositivos que pueden medir tu pulso, informarnos de daños en tu cerebro y dar varias señales de tu estado de salud. Además de un rastreador en tu cadera, sé muy bien que esto puede ser extremadamente chocante para ti; sin embargo, debes comprender que para proteger tu salud es necesario tener reportes continuos. Es por tu propio bien que hicimos todo eso. – Rash parece tan seguro de lo que dice que hasta suena convincente.

\- Pues… podrían habérmelo preguntado y… qué pasaba si me negaba a seguir en el programa.

\- En ese caso tendríamos que realizar otra operación, claro que hubiera sido muchas veces más sencilla. El tiempo era demasiado corto como para esperar a que reaccionaras.

Guardo mis palabras, a lo mejor lo que me dicen es cierto. No sé por qué pero ya no le doy más importancia al tema, ahora solo me interesa marcharme del lugar.

\- Si eso es todo… creo que nos vemos luego. – Afirmo tratando de salir sin ningún roce del lugar.

\- Buena suerte chico. – Me dice Sombra mientras camino hacia la puerta con la mochila que tiene un peso endemoniado. Incluso hace sonidos con todos los juguetes que me dieron.

Mi paso por las calles es lento, como vivo en la ciudad tengo poco que recorrer para llegar a Canterlot High School, ese lugar no parece tan malo aunque recuerdo lo de ayer. Ese par de chicos parecen ser de los típicos muchachitos de telenovelas que les encanta a las chicas, pero que son tan débiles que apenas reciben un golpe se retuercen en el piso. Lo que menos quiero ser en ese colegio es una presa de bromas o insultos, así que necesito ganarme mi espacio y sé cómo hacerlo.

El chico que me vaya a dar el recorrido por la escuela seguramente sabe a quién debo evitar y a quién debo mantener a raya para no ser la presa de todos allí. Si todo falla, todavía puedo jugarle una broma a alguien, meterme con uno de los chicos de aspecto rudo.

Sí, ese muchacho me será de gran utilidad.

En el camino recuerdo a mis amigas ahora en un reformatorio que no está muy lejos del lugar donde me hospedo ahora. Cualquiera me creería débil si lo aceptara; pero enserio las extraño, incluso a Sonata, puede que ella fuera un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a inteligencia o al menos en atención; pero era mi amiga después de todo, igual Adagio y Aria. Definitivamente las visitaré entre los siguientes días.

Finalmente, luego de cinco o seis cuadras llego al bendito colegio, sus estudiantes llegan, parece que estoy justo a tiempo. El timbre de ingreso finalmente suena, estoy inquieto, la escuela es un lugar que me trae malos recuerdos. Trago un poco se saliva y con un valor que no me esperaba me atrevo a pasar hasta el ingreso, muchos entran, menos yo… lo pienso un poco mejor.

Abro las malditas puertas de cristal, los pasillos están todavía llenos, chocando mis diantre fuertemente entre sí paso por el pasillo que recuerdo, conduce a la oficina de la directora.

Todos me miran extrañados, dirijo mis ojos al piso mientras camino, no quiero hacer contacto visual con estos tipos. Soy el nuevo, por tanto el mejor blanco para bromas y para los depredadores escolares; es mejor no provocarlos con una mirada. Mi cicatriz en el rostro puede ayudar en algo si camino con más seguridad, llevo mis manos a los bolsillos, mi cabeza sigue agachada, volteo para ver el número de casillero en el cual me encuentro, el mío es el 220, estoy en el 185, o sea que estoy cerca.

Al fin llego, tomo algo de cinta y la pego en la puerta, la abro, saco un candado de seguridad que me dieron la noche anterior, meto todas las cosas en completo desorden porque estoy retrasado; supongo que debo dar una buena impresión a la directora, parece ser bastante estirada y muy observadora.

\- Ola, debes ser nuevo. – Una voz cantarina, me sorprende por las espaldas. Casi salto por el susto que me da.

\- Vaya, por qué trajiste tantas cosas, debes ser del equipo de ciencias o algo así… cómo te llamas, ¿Por qué viniste a Canterlot High? ¿Viajes o trabajo?... ups, perdón, eso se pregunta en los aeropuertos, ¿Te gusta viajar?

La chica esta tiene el cabello rosado, y con unos rulos tan locos que apenas quito la vista de ellos, solo para ver sus ojos azules, su piel rosada y una sonrisa tan grande que hasta me aterra… me apego al casillero de al lado, es como si me atacara con sus palabras, no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que me está diciendo.

\- Oh, mira, pero qué cosas más curiosas, ¿Para qué esto y esto otro? ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Sus manos toman todos los objetos que vacié dentro del casillero, está a punto de tomar el estuche del exoesqueleto cuando la tomo por la muñeca derecha.

\- Basta… deja de hacer eso. – Mi voz se eleva lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los demás.

\- Yo… lo siento. – La muchacha se ve apenada, baja su voz y de pronto las hiperactividad que tenía de pronto desaparece.

Cuando me doy cuenta, todavía estoy sujetándola con mi mano, la suelto de inmediato y ella da un paso atrás. No sé qué hacer, estoy nervioso, ¿La he lastimado? Que el resto me esté mirando con seriedad solo empeora las cosas, está callada, pero todavía no se ha ido. Cierro la puerta y pongo el candado; después voy a la oficina de la directora Celestia, volteo para ver que esa extraña chica esté fuera de alcance.

En menos de cinco minutos logro dar nuevamente con la oficina, toco la puerta un par de veces y espero. Abre la mismísima directora, quien me recibe con una sonrisa, sé bien cuando las fingen, así que me limitó a saludar – buenos días – es sorprendente, no ha pasado ni una semana y ya me tiene desconfianza. Miro la ventana que comunica con el exterior, reconozco al pedazo de estúpido que me crucé el otro día afuera del colegio, está acompañando a una muchacha de piel morada y cabello púrpura, se despiden…

\- Y, ¿Tiene planeado unirse a algún club estudiantil? – Me pregunta de repente la directora.

\- No, todavía nada. – Veo que ella presiona un botón rojo de un micrófono que tiene delante de ella.

\- Señorita Sunset Shimmer, por favor, presentarse en la oficina de la directora Celestia. – Anuncia, escucho su voz a través de los muchos parlantes que están cerca.

Sunset Shimmer, quién es ella; parece el nombre de una de esas muchachas tiernas que siempre me dan mala espina. Siempre he desconfiado de las chicas, ellas, aunque sean tus amigas te usan pidiendo las cosas de tantas formas que ya no las puedo contar. Es por eso que prefiero alejarme de ellas, sobre todo cuando me gustan… así me evito ser usado por ellas y terminar tratando de ganármelas.

Pasan los segundos, la directora observa unas hojas agrupadas por clips y yo me quedo observándola, no sé qué hacer con mi guía, solo espero que ese muchacho sea lo suficientemente ingenuo como para dejarme interrogarlo sobre algunas cosas de la escuela. El trato funciona hasta que los de la central tengan información suficiente; una vez que hallé lo que necesitan mi trabajo termina y me voy de este lugar.

Recuerdo lo que el lugar oculta y se me ponen los nervios de punta; esas cosas en Tulivia eran tan extrañas, tan aberrantes que muchas me dan pesadillas, sobre todo esa grasa, mientras estaba sobre mí, sentía como si me quemara; esos rugidos eran mucho peores que de las criaturas de los videojuegos o los cines, porque sabía que detrás de ellos estaba un animal real. Este lugar, ¿Tiene algo parecido? ¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando aquí?

La puerta se abre finalmente, volteo para ver a una muchacha de cabello rojo y amarillo, tiene puesta una chaqueta demasiado pequeña, algo así como un vestido celeste con una tela algo transparente ¿Amarilla? Lleva unos pantalones ajustados de color azul, ¿o son calzas o esos leggins? Y tiene unos tacones con líneas naranjas, al igual que su chaqueta de cuero. Me doy cuenta de que sin querer, he hecho uno de esos repasos con el cual las chicas siempre se ponen incómodas, cierro los ojos y veo su rostro. Su piel ámbar es bastante llamativa, sobre todo por los ojos que tiene… y aún después de haber hecho algo que sé muy bien, incomoda a las mujeres, me sonríe y se acerca.

\- Hola, yo soy Sunset Shimmer, ¿Nos vamos?

Su voz es bastante fuerte, pero con cierto carisma; no sé qué tiene esta chica, pero es atrayente. Ahora es un buen momento para aplicar mi regla con las chicas.

\- ¿A dónde? – Se me sale la pregunta, es como si quisiera acompañarla.

\- Pues a ver el colegio, soy tu guía… ¿La directora no te dijo nada al respecto? - Se inclina para mirar a mujer, pero yo no dejo de observar sus ojos, tienen algo que no sé explicar… trato de no ver más allá de sus ojos, de no bajar la mirada ni un solo centímetro.

\- Po supuesto, sigan adelante. – Celestia me levanta de mi bobería, de pronto la muchacha me mira extrañada, y yo comienzo a sonrojarme, no quiero ver a Celestia, estoy seguro que también ha visto mi pendejada.

Me levanto de la silla en silencio y me dirijo hacia la muchacha, me extiende la mano y la tomo por educación, un simple saludo me hace sentir tan raro. Solo después de un rato me doy cuenta de que sigo apretando su mano y todavía estoy embobado. La retiro y la meto a mi bolsillo.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí… - Mi voz es bastante leve, diablos, estoy muy nervioso.

El segundo día de clases fue, como de costumbre de una mitad del día con la presentación de las materias, el inicio de las clases como tales en una apertura donde muchos profesores tuvieron el gran placer de dar las pequeñas pruebas de regulación para estar al tanto del nivel promedio desde el cual debían partir, algunos se encolerizaban por el retraso, otros tantos mantenían una gran expectativas; mas era una de las exigencias del trabajo el afrontarse con estudiantes diferentes y grupos que no siempre avanzaban a la misma velocidad ni con la misma metodología; ello, sumado a los acontecimientos que nadie podía ver con certeza, eran el difícil conjunto que cada maestro debía enfrentar y superar. Desde luego, que allí está la diferencia que hace de un profesor grande o mediocre.

Pero, dejando de lado un hecho que tan poco le importa al estudiante, era martes, su aroma de normalidad, relajación y cierta indiferencia se asomaba por todos los salones. ¿Qué chiste tenía un día como el martes? Usualmente ninguno, pues se está lejos del fin de semana y ya se ha pasado la amargura del lunes; pero era el día en que los clubes del colegio se muestran en toda su grandeza para ganarse más integrantes, el alumnado inundaba el patio, la cancha y lugares aledaños donde estaban apostadas las representaciones de cada club.

Ese era el momento idóneo para dar un recorrido al colegio con alguien que tenía la personalidad de un muchacho recién llegado, con un pasado dentro de una correccional. Sunset Shimmer tenía unos cuantos nervios al respecto. Con cada pasillo que ambos recorrían el silencio se dilataba más y más, el nuevo era bastante callado, como el hermano de Applejack, solo que en lugar de su mirada risueña, este tenía unos ojos algo saltones, un tono ligeramente amarillento e incluso creía haberse percatado que una de sus pupilas era un poco más grande que el otro; lejos de aquellos detalles, eran tan acosadores y estaban llenos de cierto temor.

Llevaba unos cuantos años dentro de aquel mundo y todavía no se había topado con un muchacho que fuera como él.

\- Y esta es la sala de computación, los el club de los tecnológicos se reúne aquí, hacen cosas interesantes que son secretas hasta que sale una exposición de ciencias. Son buenos muchacho, aunque algo tímidos. – Señaló la fémina dándose media vuelta para observar al nuevo. Este, se quedó observando el salón, se notaba que estaba pensando en algo.

\- Ya veo. – Fue la única respuesta del muchacho quien se quedó petrificado en la entrada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, es solo que…

\- ¿Sí? – Inquirió la adolescente observándolo atenta.

\- Nada… - Concluyó finalmente el muchacho abriendo de nuevo el silencio.

\- En ese caso, vamos al laboratorio de química. Creo que te va a encantar, recientemente trajeron nuevos equipos y a los del club de ciencias se les ha ocurrido hacer un montón de experimentos.

El silencio era incómodo, de hecho, Sunset no sabía cómo abrir conversación con él. Pero manteniendo una sonrisa trataba de mostrarse amistosa; Celestia le había comentado algunos detalles del nuevo estudiante de Canterlot High; no era quien para juzgar su pasado. Estaba allí para empezar de nuevo y en lo que a ella respectaba era bienvenido en el lugar.

\- Y dime ¿Por qué te transferiste a Canterlot High? – Esta ocasión, no lo observó, creyendo que quizás era el hecho de mirarlo de frente lo cual ponía nervioso al muchacho.

\- Es una historia que no me gusta contar.

\- Oh bien… entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Por cierto, espero no haber hecho de tu bienvenida demasiado acelerada, pero es que hay mucho que ver y tan poco tiempo.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, la adolescente se encaminaba al frente, había querido estar al lado del nuevo para tener una mejor conversación, pero este siempre se quedaba detrás de ella.

\- Discord, Discord Graphite.

\- Ah, es una coincidencia, tenemos un profesor que se llama Discord, estoy segura de que te encantarán sus clases.

\- Espero que sí… parece un buen tipo.

\- ¿Así que ya se conocen?

\- Algo así, no sabría explicarlo. – De pronto, Discord se asoma por la barandilla del segundo piso.

\- Ah, este es un gran detalle de los arquitectos que idearon la escuela, desde aquí el techo en bóveda tiene varias ventanas que mantienen la iluminación en el día. Es bastante agradable; pero ven conmigo.

De pronto, Sunset tomó la mano de Discord y haló de esta para llevarlo junto con ella a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca; tres pasillos después y más de seis cursos pasados de lado, ambos estaban en el ingreso de la biblioteca.

-Tiene un diseño similar, aunque el vidrio está cambiado para dejar pasar la luz suficiente para que los libros no se dañen…

El adolescente se le quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

El muchacho se pensó bien sus palabras.

\- No pareces del tipo de chicas que sepan tantas cosas, ni siquiera del tipo de chicas que le interese pasar el tiempo dando una guía del colegio a los nuevos.

"Tipo de chica" esas palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en la adolescente, quien observó hacia otro lado poco antes de responder.

\- Bueno, en este colegio algunas cosas son diferentes, ya verás que no es como en otros. Te aseguro que no te va a costar mucho trabajo hacer amigos aquí.

El adolescente frunció las cejas, en esta ocasión si observó directamente a Sunset, quien incomodada de nuevo prefirió comenzar a caminar en dirección al área de manualidad y educación técnica para acelerar al estudiante nuevo.

\- ¿Qué color te gusta? – Cuestionó de pronto el muchacho con cierta timidez.

\- ¿Cómo? – solicitó Sunset, quien recordó por un instante algo importante que había dejado en su casillero.

\- Dije ¿Qué color te gusta?

\- Emm… de los fríos: el azul, violeta, negro en distintos tonos… en cálidos, el naranja. ¿Los tuyos?

\- El gris… creo que el café, el verde, rojo y creo que el rosa, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

\- Vaya, tengo una amiga a la que le fascina el rosa.

\- Por fin llegamos, esta es el área técnica, así le decimos, aquí están los cursos de diseño, costura, economía doméstica, técnica vocacional y no sé por qué, pero también está la clase de pintura.

\- Dónde me inscribo.

\- Bueno, como eres nuevo, la directora en persona tomará nota de las clases que quieres tomar, aquí entre nos, economía doméstica es una buena clase para conocer gente, hay muchos chicos que son bastante abiertos allí y la mitad del tiempo no se hace gran cosa.

\- Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

Nuevamente ambos se encaminaron escaleras abajo.

\- Ahora, este es el mejor lugar de la escuela: el comedor. – Señaló la adolescente haciendo un ademán gracioso con las manos, logrando finalmente extraer una sonrisa del joven que ahora se mostraba más abierto que antes.

\- ¿Tienen tacos?

\- El primer martes de cada mes; son bastante buenos. Bien, aquí termina nuestro recorrido.

\- Oye… ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?

\- Lo olvidé, todos se están inscribiendo en sus clubes favoritos, si quieres vamos allá.

\- Me gustaría, es difícil ser el nuevo.

\- Dímelo a mí, llegar aquí fue como ir de un mundo a otro. – Señaló la adolescente mientras tomaba su celular.

\- Sí, exactamente así me siento aquí… ¿Enserio no te molestaría acompañarme?

\- Para nada, siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos. Anda, vamos. – Señaló la adolescente tomando al muchacho por un brazo para impulsarlo a salir del lugar.

Sunset pudo sentir cómo el joven se estremecía terriblemente, de pronto se soltó para observarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Yo… perdóname… no sé qué me pasó.

Sorprendida, la fémina trató de esbozar una sonrisa; pero en medio de cierta confusión solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- Descuida, a veces olvido lo difícil que es ser nuevo en un lugar.

Sunset abrió la puerta de acceso a la cancha, desde luego, ambos pasaron por el patio cerrado, donde se llevaban las clases de educación física en invierno o cuando llovía. Por suerte el lugar estaba relativamente despejado, Sunset pudo percatarse de la mirada que muchos le hacían al nuevo. Era de esperarse, a muchos les cuesta aceptar a un nuevo miembro en la comunidad, más cuando esta tiene una exclusividad particular.

En ese instante le llegó a la cabeza un hecho importante, importantísimo; en un momento u otro, aquel muchacho llegaría a saber de lo que pasó en el colegio. Todos compartían un voto de silencio entre todos, nadie decía nada fuera de las paredes del colegio, ese era el trato bajo el cual se mantenía todo lo ocurrido en secreto.

También recordaba al incidente con las sirenas, todo había empezado de manera similar, aunque, hasta ahora todo daba señales de estar bien, sin problema aún.

\- Si eres tan amable, dejé algo en mi casillero que necesita mi atención urgente… ¿podrías esperarme aquí?

\- Claro, pero por favor no te tardes, odio sentirme como el chico raro y nuevo del lugar.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

De un momento a otro la adolescente corrió con el par de tacos que llevaba puestos hacia su casillero ubicado a más de tres pasillos al norte del gimnasio, esperando poder hallar todo en perfecto estado, había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para dejar su mochila dentro de su casillero y sabía lo mucho que Ocllo detestaba los lugares cerrados. Una vez llegó, abrió la puerta metálica después de accionar la cerradura de su candado correspondiente.

\- Ocllo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, sal de donde estés.

Una pequeña criatura con el aspecto de una cucaracha se aproximó entre las correas de su mochila, mostrándose bastante inquieta, pues movía sus alas con gran velocidad. Sunset de inmediato la tomó con una de sus manos.

\- Las patas. – Ordenó para que el insecto cambiara la constitución de sus patas, esas membranas que le permitían poder aferrarse diferentes tipos de superficies eran todavía una experiencia que le ponían los pelos de punta.

\- Ser frio y obscuro, Ocllo odia esos entornos.

\- Lo sé, olvide por completo que te dejé dentro de mi mochila.

Mientras la criatura extendía las alas para salir volando, la adolescente cerraba la puerta de su casillero.

\- Adiós. – Dijo en tono sarcástico al no recibir la despedida del insecto que parecía inquieto por ver el lugar de nuevo.

\- Tener actividades, Ocllo cumplirá, esperar en timbre de salida. – Respondió finalmente.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te tardes o tendrás que quedarte aquí dentro.

Finalmente la adolescente volvió a encaminarse hacia el gimnasio, no se habría tardado mucho, así que no había problema alguno.

Luego de otra carrera, finalmente se topó con una escena que la conmocionó de inmediato.

Un muchacho de cabello verde estaba metido entre un agarre con un muchacho de cabello azul, los reconoció de inmediato, era Timber, mientras que el otro muchacho era Flash, ambos estaban liados en medio de una pelea con Discord, quien de pronto daba un golpe en la quijada de Flash, para después recibir uno de Timber, posteriormente reaccionaba dando un golpe de puño directamente en la nariz de le peli verde, nuevamente Discord era acosado por una tacleada de Flash, quien deseaba llevarlo al piso; pero poniendo sus pies a cuarenta y cinco grados y situando la cabeza de su agresor cabeza entre su brazo derecho, Discord lograba frenarlo, en un santiamén giraba su cuerpo para enviar al de flash al piso, haciéndole dar un giro en el piso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Timber lanzara un golpe por las espalas, la pretensión del adolescente hubiera sido un éxito, de no ser porque Discord levantó su brazo para cubrirse, el golpe fue a dar en su hombro; ni falto ni perezoso, el codo izquierdo del nuevo fue a dar en la mejilla del adolescente extraño a la CHS, concentrándose en él, se olvidaba de Flash, que ahora si embestía con fuerza, su cara enrojecida por la actividad, por la emoción y el flujo de sangre del momento cambiaban terriblemente su apariencia.

Discord de inmediato era lanzado al piso, Timber ser recuperaba para tratar de apaciguar el conflicto, levantando su palma en señal de alto. Desde luego, el nuevo yacía debajo de Flash, quien tenía la oportunidad de lanzar golpes a su exclusivo querer; pero antes siquiera de sacar conclusiones, el nuevo puso su pie derecho en contacto directo con el piso, provocó al de cabello azul, recibió uno, dos, al tercer golpe logró tomar al joven por la muñeca izquierda, usando su mano derecha para empujar por el brazo y haciendo fuerza con la pierna derecha sobre el piso, impulsó a ambos a girar hacia la izquierda, entonces, sin compasión alguna soltó una serie de golpes antes de que Flash reaccionara. Se levantó rápidamente frente a un Timber que deseaba la paz, y acercándosele recomenzó otro nuevo combate.

Timber lanzo res golpes directos contra el adolescente de ojos saltones, pero este esquivó dos y recibió el tercero en la mejilla; lanzó un jup, pero falló, recibiendo otro buen para de puñetazos por parte de Timber, este cansado; con su obvia mayoría de edad aquel sujeto estaba más desarrollado, no le costó mucho trabajo empujar al nuevo, le hizo perder el equilibrio y poco antes de lanzarle los golpes finales fue tomado por los hombros; con fuerza y la falta de equilibrio, Discord hizo todo lo que pudo para desequilibrarlo, pero este, más fuerte se soltó de inmediato, viendo al joven caer al piso.

Sin más preámbulos, este se levantó nuevamente.

\- Basta, no te comportes como un delincuente.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que la sangre de Discord hirviera más. Tomando impulso se acercó, recibió otro par de golpes, esta vez en sus hombros y costillas por la cercanía y por mantener elevados los brazos cual boxeador.

En un santiamén, tomó con las dos manos la nuca de su oponente y lo bajó con la fuerza de ambas sumada con su peso, elevando al mismo tiempo su rodilla, él desde luego puso sus manos para evitar los impactos. Entonces con una velocidad semejante usó su codo para dar un golpe certero en la espalda y nuevamente para darlo en el extremo izquierdo de su rostro.

Una vez aturdido una patada con la punta de su talón fue suficiente para mandarlo a dormir.

Flash se había levantado, pero viendo el estado en el cual había dejado a un chico mayor, levantó las manos en señal de paz.

Justo en ese instante, Sunset Shimmer ingresó dentro del campo de batalla al cual nadie se había atrevido a ingresar.

\- Basta.

Discord se volteó para observarla, no supo porque, pero de pronto toda el ansia de pelea que tenía se fue aletargando hasta desaparecer de la misma forma que había llegado, las circunstancias habían sido bastante particulares y todo había pasado de forma tan veloz que apenas podía reaccionar de ese pequeño espacio de tiempo no percibido.

Las cosas se pondrían bastante turbias, de eso no había duda.

* * *

¡Finalmente! Hemos llegado al segundo trayecto del fic, ahora que Discord está dentro del colegio ¿Qué aventuras o desventuras le esperarán? ¿Por qué se afianzó en una pelea con dos muchachos? ¿Qué pasará con su comportamiento? ¿Por qué este fic es tan extraño? Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos. Nos leemos luego.


	8. El Psicólogo Discord

La oficina de Luna es bastante obscura, aunque cómoda; pero a estas alturas estoy tan condenado que nada de eso importa; el psicólogo me trajo aquí al poco rato de la pelea. Al menos pude sacarles la… por qué demonios sostiene eso.

Discord lleva en sus manos un cuchillo de mantequilla, lo sé porque reconozco el borde en punta roma y por el ridículo mango que lleva; no sé por qué, pero esa cosa siempre me pone nervioso. Me recuesto sobre la silla en la cual estoy sentado, me mira antes de hablarme, eso solo me hace poner más nervioso; qué diantres quiere de mí. Es obvio que ya la cague, no hay dónde perderse, incluso sé que no me espera nada bueno cuando vuelva a la agencia. Adiós a la vida que planee… tuve una oportunidad y no tardé en desperdiciarla; es lo que los maestros de la escuela siempre me decían, también los demás, que soy un caso perdido.

\- Este es un cuchillo de mantequilla, pero eso ya lo sabes; de hecho podría apostar que reconoces fácilmente estos tipos de cuchillos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- Sí… pero qué tiene…

\- Es mi turno de hacer las preguntas. – Me calla elevando su voz, parecía ser un tipo suave, pero no se diferencia de los adultos. – Hay diversas formas de afrontar un problema, casi siempre. El que escribió tus páginas cometió varios errores, incluso cuando usó el método que se propuso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bien, si tú quieres hacer las preguntas, adelante, pregunta. – Discord cruza los brazos y se sienta observando un retrato en la pared.

No sé de dónde saca este carácter tan agresivo, al demonio, mejor me levanto y me dirijo a la salida. Creo que es mejor ahorrarme la humillación y las reprimendas que me darán aquí, así afronto mejor las del cuartel general.

\- Y bien, pregunta; algo debes querer saber. – Este tipo es extraño, pero si enserio puedo preguntar algo… y como ya estoy metido hasta el cuello, al menos podría disfrutar de su intento.

\- ¿Usted quiere algo con la directora?

\- Mucho, lo que no quisiera hacerle… Pero ya sabes, los de espíritu libre como nosotros no toleran a los de espíritu sedentario. – Su frase me hace reír, este tipo tiene camisa y corbata y dice ser de espíritu libre.

\- ¿Entonces no lo intentará?

\- Tal vez lo haga, pero hay que esperar a que las aguas estén calmadas, ahora no es el mejor momento para hacerlo. – Entiendo la indirecta, lo dice tan tranquilamente y de forma tan agradable que no sé si llamarlo cínico o imbécil.

\- ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

\- Bromas, leer, a veces me gusta tomar un auto e ir a donde sea.

\- ¿Tiene algún miedo?

\- Quedarme en un lugar por más de tres años.

\- ¿O sea que no tiene lugar fijo?

\- No, no me gusta la rutina.

\- Y por qué le tiene miedo.

\- Pues porque no deseo encariñarme con nada. – Él, que parece un sujeto agradable, un errante que viene y va… extraño. – Bien, creo que es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?

\- Porque me van a expulsar del colegio, eso es obvio.

\- Ya veo. Entonces seré directo con esto. – Claro, ya todo esta dicho, mejor irme con algo de orgullo, me preparo para salir. – No te van a expulsar del colegio.

No me la creo, hice todo un problema hace solo quince minutos y ahora me dicen que no tengo consecuencia alguna y este tipo ni siquiera está enfadado.

\- Cómo.

\- Lo que oíste, no te expulsarán, tampoco te suspenderán.

Este lugar está demente, en cualquier colegio decente me habrían sacado en un parpadeo; más cuando se trata de una persona como yo.

\- Mira tocayo, este colegio es diferente a cualquier otro en el que hayas estado… aquí todos tienen cierta popularidad, todos se respetan y se toleran.

\- No bromees conmigo, alguien debe estar al mando aquí.

\- Por un tiempo hubo una muchacha, pero todo cambió… - Suspira de pronto. – Por eso te dan otra oportunidad. No te lo dicen, pero te la dan.

Discord de pronto camina a mi alrededor, no parece estar preocupado en absoluto, yo ni puedo creerme las estupideces que dice, es obvio que está tratando de hacerme creer que todo está bien, a lo mejor es una broma pesada que juega conmigo; claro, búrlense del nuevo. Me levanto para salir de la oficina, si todo ya se fue al demonio, al menos puedo irme con algo de orgullo.

\- Espera, antes de irte, considera lo siguiente: un muchacho vive una infancia difícil desde que podría recordarlo, un hogar al borde del desquicio día tras día, un desempeño terrible en el colegio. Un padre violento, una madre acosada y acorralada por este… una vida en los barrios que son llamados bajos. Un buen día ocurre un accidente tan perturbador que la mente del niño borra sus recuerdos para poder vivir en paz; el niño de alguna manera queda en un rio y flota hasta las orillas de un puerto donde la delincuencia organizada alcanza los picos de los registros de la policía. El niño se relaciona en un estado abyecto, todos lo llaman delincuente y un día se convierte en eso.

Aquellas palabras no son broma, son la forma en la cual él me está atacando. Quisiera tener un cuchillo para enseñarle respeto; pero no lo tengo. ¿Y si uso mis manos? Mejor me voy, no tiene caso… supongo que es mi culpa.

\- Ese niño se convierte en adolescente. Ha vivido una vida al lado de gente que le enseño a no confiar, a tener al miedo como igual al respeto, ha visto tantas cosas que ya no es capaz de mirar en los otros algo diferente a esas personas. ¿Cómo iría a creer que existen otras personas que son amables, que son sinceras, leales, alegres, generosas si yo, un completo extraño, se lo dijera?

\- Supongo que no te creería.

\- Ese es el punto; es por eso que te vas, no eres capaz de creer que hay un mundo diferente al que viviste.

Me quedo en la puerta petrificado. Todos, absolutamente todos son unos traidores cuando más se los necesita, no se puede confiar en nadie; cuando se lo hace es paso seguro al fracaso. Lo único que importa es uno mismo. Algún día comprenderán que las vidas de esos monos de anime que coleccionan los mismos muchachos que se mean cuando los rajo, de los dibujos animados que hacen ver a todos de niños… todo eso es basura; si se mueven por conveniencia ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo? ¿Por qué tratarían de mantener esas fantasías vivas cuando todos sabemos que son irreales?

\- Por lo que vi, en el fondo deseas un mundo así, pero si no eres capaz de creer, jamás lo encontrarás. Así que es tu decisión, dejarte volver al mundo del cual viniste o ir al que realmente quieres ir.

Discord es mucho más convincente que Sombra, sus argumentos no son amenazas… es lo extraño, no me está forzando a actuar ni tomar alguna decisión. Hablar del fondo de una persona es algo tan extraño, más que hable del mío, qué sabe el de mí.

Y… aun así, no puedo quitarle la razón; una parte de mi interior que desea poder entrar a otro mundo; no hay mejor manera de decirlo, siempre he deseado salir de la mierda, pero nunca sentí el deseo de ir a un mundo con esas descripciones; lo pinta tan bonito, sé que entre más bonito sea algo, más falso es por dentro.

Entonces ¿Por qué no salgo? Por qué no puedo salir.

\- Sabes que deseas estar aquí. Date y dales otra oportunidad.

Es simple, solo debo girar el pomo y salir… pero sigo parado; me tiembla la mano. Discord ahora está callado, no ayuda mucho a la tensión que llevo dentro. Y si solo fuese cierto… valdría la pena tratarlo, valdría la pena tomar un boleto para salir de la mierda de una vez. Puedo intentarlo…

Mierda, hasta se me ha olvidado por qué demonios estoy aquí. Mi plan, completo la misión e inicia mi nueva vida, lejos de la mierda. Sí, qué importa comprobar cosas tan estúpidas.

Dejo la puerta me doy media vuelta, mi expresión no cambia, solo observo a mi tocayo con una mirada sería similar. El desgraciado se parece tanto a mí que hasta me da risa.

\- Bien, has tomado tu decisión. Ahora empezaremos con la parte más difícil.

De inmediato arroja el cuchillo de mantequilla del que me olvidé por completo hacia el cuerpo, con un reflejo que no soy capaz de explicar lo arrojo lo más lejos que puedo mientras evito retorcerme en el aire y un escalofrío me llega hasta la punta de los dedos.

\- Abordaremos tu problema de otra forma.

\- ¿Cuál problema?

\- Hay una razón por la que eres violento, por la que ciertas cosas te provocan un ataque de nervios… hay que hallar esa causa. Empecemos con algo simple. ¿Por qué peleaste con Flash Sentry y el otro muchacho?

Ahí está esa pregunta, en algún momento la harían pero nunca pensé que sería en este preciso instante. Me ha pescado en una maldita curva.

\- No lo sé.

\- Claro que lo sabes; solo no quieres decirlo. Puedes confiar en que nada de lo que digas dentro de esta oficina será revelado.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Pues podemos estar aquí callados durante el resto de la sesión.

Me callé, el igual. Tuvimos cuarenta y cinco minutos de silencio donde me levanté en tres ocasiones para pasearme por la oficina y él también. No supe qué hacer. Era algo que no podía hacer, hablar con él de mis razones era algo que salía del rango de posibilidades. Se me hizo eterno, pero por fin llegó el reloj a las dos en punto.

\- Bien, terminó nuestra sesión, te espero pasado mañana a la una. – Discord es el primero en salir, creo que porque tiene una clase pendiente o algo así. Pero vuelve de inmediato.

\- Escucha, el colegio te dará una oportunidad, pero tienes que entender que algunos te tendrán algo de miedo y otros te verán como el demonio encarnado. Pero no tardarás en encontrar un primer grupo. Por cierto, tienes que pedirle disculpas Flash y, bueno, el otro muchacho puede esperar.

A fin de cuentas, claro que no me irían a perdonar rápidamente, ni siquiera olvidar lo que se decía de mí. Camino por los corredores para encontrarme con la mirada indiferente de casi todos; algunos muchachos me miran con deseos de intimidarme, conozco bien esa mirada, por más que venga de chiquillos que no podrían ganarme en una pelea justa. Desde luego, las chicas se alejan ni bien se dan cuenta de quién soy… supongo que también por mi aspecto, ninguna cirugía podría quitarme lo feo y me consta. Bueno, no estoy aquí para lamentarme ni nada; llego a mi casillero. Noto que ni siquiera hay una combinación en mi candado, maldiciendo abro la puerta para encontrar todo en el estado en el que lo deje.

Nada, no se llevaron nada; ni dejaron nada en absoluto. ¿Será por consideración o porque no saben cuál es mi casillero todavía?

Ahora me toca inscribirme en alguno de esos clubes… por hoy no pasaremos clases, todo es club o reencuentro de amigos, supongo que debo ir al patio o quizás lo mejor sea irme… sí, salir de aquí para volver mañana, después de todo. No se controla la asistencia.

Decidido, tomo mi mochila, creo una combinación de tres números en el candado y salgo del lugar a toda prisa, no deseo toparme con absolutamente nadie ni hacer nada más que volver a mi departamento.

Flash había decidido irse a su casa, así como Timber, ambos realmente recibieron una golpiza pocas veces vista en el colegio con anterioridad. Sin embargo, pese al mal sabor de boca que dejaba en todos las inscripciones a clubes y reencuentros de estudiantes continuaban, algunos todavía no se enteraban de lo sucedido. No obstante, un video tomado con un celular sería suficiente para que todo el mundo se enterara.

¿Qué le pasó al muchacho? Sunset se lo preguntaba. Jamás se había enfrentado a un problema así, mucho menos sus amigas, quienes estaban algo preocupadas por el tema.

\- Entonces, ¿No sabes por qué el nuevo peleó con Flash y Timber? – Preguntaba Rainbow sin poder creerse el contenido del video. – El tipo sabe lo que hace. – añadió mientras observaba la escena donde el nuevo trataba de dar rodillazos a Timber y este los evitaba.

\- No, en un momento estaba tranquilo mientras le mostraba la escuela y después nos separamos por unos minutos. Cuando volví lo encontré en medio de la pelea.

Comportamiento extraño para un estudiante de la CHS, desde luego que su reputación se veía afectada con un temor por parte del estudiantado. Al mismo tiempo, muchos muchachos de distintos grupos comenzaban a tener aversión hacia un muchacho; evidentemente, un muchacho reacciona más fácilmente ante la violencia con más violencia, llámese instinto de protección, de territorialidad o incluso una situación donde su fuerza bruta se veía cuestionada. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, una ansiedad cuasi animal se apoderaba de ellos con respecto a Discord.

Dicha animalidad se mostraba en comentarios "No sabía que Flash era tan terrible para pelear" "Ese muchacho tiene un problema" "Yo gané un premio en una competencia de lucha olímpica" "Yo sé karate" "Yo sé yudo" "Si se atreve a hacer lo mismo conmigo no la contara" Eran los comentarios que Sunset podía escuchar así como sus amigas. Era inexplicable; pero esos comentarios eran algo… idiotas.

Y lo peor de todo era que Flash se fue con unas marcas claras de su pelea, una nariz ensangrentada, un ojo comenzando a hincharse unos moretones en su mejilla y según él, unas muñecas adoloridas. Pero se fue derecho y sin mostrar señales de dolor; ese gesto era algo desconocido para ella; en Equestria los ponis solían aguantar el dolor en frente de las yeguas. ¿Sería igual aquí? Todo apuntaba a que sí.

\- ¿Vieron a Timber? – Cuestionaba Twilight incrédula, estaba molesta… bastante, existían buenas razones para ello y todos las conocían.

Era cierto, en comparación, Timber estaba terriblemente lastimado, sobre todo porque el nuevo lo pateo, le dio golpes en varias direcciones y aunque era mayor que él y de aspecto más fornido, fue enviado contra el piso. Entrar a detener la pelea fue algo que Sunset hizo de forma instintiva, no pudo evitar mirar con un enojo similar a Discord, pues a decir verdad, si era sincera consigo mismo, su estado no era muy diferente al de su amiga de coleta y piel morada. Pero en su caso las razones eran conocidas solo por ella, "Flash" pensaba, recordando el estado en el cual el nuevo lo dejó.

\- Yo lo conocí esta mañana, le di la bienvenida Pinkie, pero me gritó y se fue. – Recordó Pinkie llevándose un dedo al mentón. – Oigan, creo que ese chico tiene un problema, nadie puede rechazar una bienvenida…

\- ¿Y ya vieron su aspecto? Parecía un demente. – Advirtió Rarity, quien pronto dio cuenta de lo duro que era su comentario. Sin embargo, el grupo asintió, incluso Rainbow Dash lo veía con malos ojos.

\- En lo personal, creo que es mejor dejar esto de lado y que no nos afecte. Lo expulsarán y será el final del problema. – Intervino Applejack con una rotunda argumentación que todas aceptaron de inmediato.

\- ¿En qué clubes se inscribieron? – Preguntó Pinkie Pie recordando que una vez más no pudo decidirse entre los muchos que existían y que también se inscribió en una inmensa cantidad.

Rarity sacó unos cuantos materiales de su mochila.

\- Croché, Moda y Artes Escénicas. – No podía dejar de imaginar las posibilidades que ofrecían los tres clubes cuando se los combinaba.

\- Deportes y se abrió uno nuevo de Parkour. – Dijo algo emocionada Rainbow, sabiendo que aquella disciplina era única en su tipo y le ayudaría enormemente.

\- Repostería y fundé el club de Rodeo. – Advirtió Applejack, quien se asombró de la cantidad de estudiantes que se anotaron.

\- Pues yo ingresé al club de ciencias con Sunset, al de Artes Escénicas con Rarity y al de gimnasia… no sé por qué, pero cuando estaba ahí dije… por qué no. Ah, sí, también fundé el club de lectura.

\- Wow Twilight, mírate, hace un año apenas podías hacer amigos y ahora eres fundadora de clubes y una de las chicas más populares de la CHS. – Exclamó Pinkie. Quien luego de considerarlo continuó con la conversación. – Yo ingresé al Club de Música, al de Repostería, Ajedrez, Ciencias, Lectura, Rodeo, Artes Escénicas, Gimnasia, Baile, Parkour, Levantamiento de Pesas, Ayuda a los Animales, Ecología, Ayuda a la Ciudad y creo que a de Responsabilidad Social.

Sunset estaba algo distraída, lo pensó durante casi todas las vacaciones después de ir al campamento Everfree, la cuestión era algo complicada. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que lo ocurrido en el campamento fue tan inesperado que apenas tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo de lo que realmente quería hacer, por otra parte estaba el deseo de decir toda la verdad sin tapujos, sin más mentiras; por mucho que esta verdad fuera tan fuerte que de seguro perdería todas sus amigas.

La corroía por dentro tener aquel secreto, así como la hacía feliz vivir la vida que ella había comenzado a escribir. Podría haberlo dicho antes del campamento; pero no lo hizo, ahora todo era más complicado.

\- Sunset ¿A qué clubes te inscribiste tú?

Tan pronto como su nombre fue mencionado, la adolescente observó a sus amigas que la veían con extrañeza.

\- Pues… me inscribí al club de Ciencias y al de lectura, pero también quisiera ir al de Applejack.

Su mirada temporalmente estuvo vacilante, hasta que descubrió que sus amigas podrían leer la preocupación en su rostro, entonces sonrió y le dio un golpe de cadera a Twilight.

\- Anda, dilo tú. Fue tu idea después de todo.

\- Chicas, este año tenemos planeado estudiar la magia. – Afirmó la de lentes con una sonrisa y caminando con tal ligereza que parecía estar bailando; Pinkie comenzó a saltar animada por la idea, Applejack y Fluttershy se vieron a los ojos, mientras que Rainbow no supo bien a lo que Twilight se refería; Rarity por su parte comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias que tenía.

\- ¿Recuerdan que traté de estudiarla antes de los juegos de la amistad y después de la batalla de las bandas? – Sunset entrecomilló con sus dedos la palabra investigar para darles cuenta del extenso significado que tenía aquella palabra.

\- Recuerdo que me hiciste fallar en una práctica de futbol y que después tuviste varios accidentes.

\- Lo sé; pero creo que ya sé cómo evitarlo.

\- Uh, yo lo sé. – Comenzó a decir animada Pinkie. – usarás una armadura de almohadas, unas botas gruesas, unas gafas de laboratorio y uno de esos respiraderos para bucear… - Mientras hablaba tomaba a la adolescente pelifuego para agitarla de un lado a otro.

\- Pinkie – Estuvo a punto de gritar la adolescente poco antes de hacerse soltar y tomar sus manos. – No voy a hacer nada de eso… creo que las cosas serán más simples si nos concentramos en los cristales.

\- Sí, parece ser que estas cosas tienen la magia o la generan, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero está aquí y el hecho de que podamos controlarla es un indicio de que está llevando a cabo un proceso… uno que podemos entender y estudiar porque esta magia puede actuar de forma regular, Rarity usa sus escudos, Rainbow su velocidad, Applejack tiene su fuerza, Fluttershy habla con los animales, Pinkie hace explotar cosas, yo tengo esas alas esos rayos y Sunset puede leer la mente de los demás al contacto… esto es regular y puede estudiarse…

Twilight, al dejarse llevar por su espíritu científico, lleno de curiosidad, de rigor y de búsqueda de respuestas de pronto despertó para ver a sus amigas con cara de no haber entendido la mitad de lo que dijo. Eso a veces solía pasar.

\- Quiere decir que ahora podemos estudiarla porque la controlamos y ya no pasa sin previo aviso. – Aclaró Sunset, a lo cual todo el grupo pronto dejó el rostro de incomprensión para adoptar el de alegría por la propuesta.

\- Pero… ¿Prometen que no nos dolerá?

\- Claro que no Flutters, incluso creo que podríamos hacerlo divertido. – Afirmó la pelifuego poco antes de abrir una puerta para que sus amigas pasaran por ella.

\- Entonces, supongo que está bien.

De pronto, el parlante cercano comenzó a sonar con su clásica estática antes del mensaje a emitir.

\- Señorita Sunset Shimmer presentarse en la oficina de la subdirectora Luna por favor. – Era la voz de la subdirectora Luna, extrañando a la adolescente. Pues cuando era un llamado hacia esa oficina en específico era porque algo malo había ocurrido. Incluso sus amigas la observaron con preocupación.

\- Estoy segura de que no es por algo malo… nos vemos luego. – trató de explicar la adolescente dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

Cuando ingresó, observó al profesor Discord sentado en el sillón de la subdirectora.

\- Oh, por fin llegaste; Lulu me facilitó su oficina porque yo no tengo la mía, es lo peor de ser un maestro y el psicólogo de una escuela perfecta.

Sunset no comprendía cómo ese sujeto no estaba en prisión o por qué no se había metido en problemas, tenía una actitud bastante odiosa cuando quería. Aunque tenía clases bastante interesantes.

\- ¿Me mando a llamar a mí?

\- Claro que sí Sunset, seré directo contigo porque se nota en tu cara que no te gusta la gente que anda con rodeos. Necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño problema que tengo.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema?

\- Uno bastante simple de resolver para una jovencita de tu edad, con tu popularidad y tu carácter.

Sunset no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar las oraciones ambiguas del maestro.

\- Jaja, así que eres una malpensada…

\- ¿Qué? yo no.

\- Oh vamos, tu mirada pensativa y tu ceja fruncida son señales claras. Ya, dejemos esto a un lado. Mi problema es el nuevo de la escuela.

De un momento al otro, Sunset era llevada de una charla a otra; aquel profesor no solo era odioso, también no tenía consideración por la sensibilidad del resto. Sunset apenas logró adaptarse a su método de estudio porque hacía tantas preguntas raras que tenían como finalidad marear al interrogado y sacar respuestas sin que las pensara bien.

\- ¿Qué tiene el nuevo?

\- Pues ya sabes, peleó con Flashito, el niño estrella de este colegio. Si eso no lo pone en problemas, nada lo hará. En fin, la cosa es que el muchacho no lo hiso porque deseaba hacerle daño… es más complicado que eso.

\- Pero lo hizo, merece ser expulsado por eso.

\- Sunset Shimmer, no olvides que tú eres el resultado de una segunda oportunidad; si fueras igual de moralista que tus amigas no tendrías que objetar el que él necesite una segunda oportunidad, al igual que tú.

De pronto, Sunset Shimmer calló, apretándose ambos brazos para rodar los ojos. Tenía un buen punto, dicho silencio fue tomado como una afirmación, no obstante, la costumbre del maestro de molestar más de lo debido a quien fuese afloró en una conducta diferente.

\- Estoy seguro que tú también se la darías; a no ser claro que lo que hizo te ofendiera en una medida mayor que a la media de las muchachitas que se derriten por él…

Nuevamente, Discord salía de la conversación inicial, dejando a la pelifuego contra las cuerdas.

-Yo…

\- Ah, ya veo, entonces si te ofendió que hiciera morder la tierra al tierno de Flashito.

\- ¡Deje de llamarlo Flashito! – Gritó exasperada la adolescente señalando con el dedo a su profesor y levantándose de forma brusca.

Ese profesor era bueno sacando de quicio a quien fuera, interrumpía el intento de explicación de la muchacha, solo para arrinconarla en un nuevo entorno.

\- Oh vaya, entonces respetaré a tu amigo. Bien, este es el trato, tú te acercas a Discord y le ayudas a "adaptarse" a este lugar.

\- ¿Y qué gano?

\- Ahí está otra vez; te dije que jamás podrías ser una moralista Shimmer, tu examen no mentía.

\- Agg, está bien, solo no le cuente a nadie lo de Flashit… lo de Flash Sentry.

\- Oh, Vamos Shimmer, hasta tú sabes que eso no tiene buen puerto.

Cuando la adolescente se acercó a la puerta observó de nuevo a su profesor. Ese sujeto era una mala combinación de los tipos odiosos pero listos de las series de televisión populares; por mucho que diera una gran clase de psicología o filosofía. Con la furia bien marcada en su rostro, la adolescente de ojos turquesa salió de la oficina de la subdirectora.

La obscuridad del lugar era nada comparada con la voz seria de Sombra, una luz exterior ingresaba a través de un ventilador en movimiento que iluminaba solo una parte de una mesa metálica que sonó de pronto por un manotazo del director de la ahora división Cero.

\- ¡Tu informe es insuficiente y tus trabajo es una decepción! Pero, manejaste las cosas más o menos bien. Es un avance.

\- ¿Manejar las cosas bien? Por poco hago que me expulsen.

\- Se pueden cometer errores chico, lo que importa es librarse de ellos; recuerda que los planes son inútiles pero indispensables.

\- De acuerdo, lo último no tiene sentido.

\- Lo entenderás en algún momento. Bien, ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Empujé con el pie al cara de Snoob y la rubia con líneas rojas me detuvo.

Otro sonido se hace presente.

\- ¿No viste ninguna anomalía en los muchachos fuerza, agilidad, rasgos específicos? – Rash me pregunta con desesperación y él ha hecho preguntas desde el momento en el que llegué.

\- Pues la verdad no, todo lo que estaba ahí era de lo más normal. – Respondo volviendo la vista hacia Sombra. No es que pueda verle el rostro, pero él puede observarme a mí por la luz que entra desde el ventilador, lo que me recuerda. – Por qué no hay luz eléctrica.

\- Hubo un corte hace media hora y fue justo el momento en el que instalaban el sistema de energía de reserva. El sistema de temperatura fue el primero que conectaron y ahora seguro están muriéndose de miedo allá abajo. Bien chico. Qué ocurrió después.

\- Me llevaron a la oficina del psicólogo, tengo que ir dos veces al día por cierto. Después me habló sobre el pasado del colegio.

\- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

\- Que era diferente, que allí daban segundas oportunidades a todos y que yo tenía una.

De pronto la luz regresó para mostrar a ambos interrogadores sentados a un metro de distancia cada uno. Discord entrecerró los ojos al ver el color blanco de las paredes y el típico falso espejo de un rincón.

\- Bien, para tu primer día hiciste un desastre bastante grande; al final las cosas salieron con cierta suerte a tu favor, pero tienes que tener el objetivo siempre a la mira. – Sombra me observa con detenimiento. – Al menos les diste una paliza, a mí tampoco me cayeron bien los chicos bonitos.

\- En todo caso Discord, estás advertido sobre tu comportamiento, te enseñaré a activar la caja de sensores para que mañana la instales y también usarás esto. – Rash parece no estar molesto.

Extrae una caja donde hay varios de los auriculares que acostumbramos usar y una pequeño objeto de forma circular.

\- Este es un equipo de grabación, y este otro es un equipo de audio de ingreso y salida. Con el informe que das en este preciso instante no podemos hacer nada. No obstante, si tenemos nuestros propios ojos y oídos adentro, te saltarás el trabajo de hacer informes y estaremos más al tanto de los peligros que corres. Suponiendo claro que pasen la prueba de mañana.

\- ¿Cuál prueba Rash? – De pronto el terror se apodera de mí, recuerdo cómo esas cosas en Tulivia reaccionaron frente al equipo de los sujetos que querían capturarnos. Me levanto de la silla pata tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- Será simple, entrarás al campus con el equipo puesto, si hay un mínimo cambio, un equipo entrará para sacarte, si no pasa nada quiere decir que se confirma mi hipótesis.

\- ¿Qué hipótesis?

\- Que allí las reglas son diferentes, en Tulivia esas cosas atacan cuando se realiza una telecomunicación; telégrafo, internet, onda… cualquier comunicación y ningún aparato que entra logra salir. Pero allá, todos llevan Celulares ¿o no?

Aquello me abre la mente, es cierto, vi a casi todos usando sus celulares sin correr el menor riesgo.

\- ¿Y si el lugar no tiene nada de lo que estamos buscando? – Esa es la posibilidad que podría sacarme del problema de inmediato y me reubicarían en otro lugar.

\- Claro que lo tiene. Ven conmigo. – Rash me guía y detrás de nosotros está Sombra.

Una pantalla gigante de al menos tres metros de largo por siete de ancho se enciende. Una cantidad enorme de imágenes y datos pasan a través de mis ojos, no reconozco ninguna ni puedo leer nada, pero todo va a parar hacia unas imágenes de periódicos.

Reconozco la escuela… pero también reconozco a una silueta que se me hace familiar al instante. En una foto a la derecha.

\- Ella. – Señalo hacia la imagen. – Ella es Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¡¿Está en ese colegio?! - Rash parece perder el juicio con su grito, mientras que Sombra me apretar el hombro. - Por eso tu informe es mediocre.

\- No tiene sentido, Sunset Shimmer es una mujer de veinte y dos años que estaba… - Los ojos de Rash se abren de pronto. – Señores, grabaciones de seguridad del manicomio 093 y 140. – Rash está raro, más que cualquiera dentro de esta sala.

Los videos comienzan a correr mostrando a una mujer siendo retenida entre los brazos de seguridades.

\- ¡No sean estúpidos, el fin está cerca; deben detener a Sunset Shimmer! – Gritaba en medio de lo que parecía ser un episodio de locura genuino.

Un perfil de My Stable se muestra a la izquierda de la pantalla, pero el nombre Sunset Shimmer tiene una foto de una mujer que se parece a la chica que conocí.

\- Bien. – Sombra entonces comienza a dirigir al equipo de inteligencia que nos trajimos. – Reconocimiento de rostros, busquen a un perfil que tenga los mismos rasgos que el de la chica del periódico.

\- Nunca pudimos adivinar el color de su piel ni de sus cabellos… dijiste rubia con líneas rojas… más parece ser una pelirroja con líneas amarillas. – Rash se llevaba la mano al mentón para pensar mejor la paradoja de darle una clasificación a la chica esa pero en nada puede ayudarnos ahora.

\- Señor encontramos el siguiente resultado. – Indicó una de las operadoras de los ordenadores.

Sunshine, ese nombre muestra el rostro de Sunset Shimmer. Oh carajo, no me lo creo.

\- Señor, encontramos al objetivo. – Dijo finalmente Rash, me quedo petrificado, esa misma chica es la que me dio el recorrido y se portó tan amable conmigo. No puede ser.

\- Así que tu día no fue del todo improductivo chico. Hemos llegado donde queríamos llegar. – Sombra se gira para observar a otra de las operadoras. – Comparen esa imagen con la de la película del satélite.

Otra comparación en proceso se lleva a cabo en la pantalla gigante, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que puedo observar la conclusión.

\- 85% de coincidencias entre ambos rostros confirmó la mujer.

El video donde esa muchacha era terriblemente destrozada por la explosión… ¡Era protagonizado por esa Sunset Shimmer!

* * *

Respondiendo a sus preguntas:

Las razones por las cuales Discord peleó se descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo si es que no se han dejado ver hasta ahora.

Hay dos Discord porque... bueno, cuando se explique porqué el fic tendrá sentido y si lo hago antes haré el más grande Spoiler. Así que no puedo dar esa respuesta ahora.

En fin, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic; además, todavía me falta una pequeña promesa que cumplir, bueno, si la recuerdan, sabrán de qué tratará el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Otro día de Trabajo

La entrada de Canterlot High, es tan normal como la de cualquier otro colegio; o al menos eso es lo que quieren que creamos… la estatua está hecha un desastre; dijeron que era a causa de delincuencia juvenil. Pero no es así. Seguramente fue esa muchacha, seguramente tiene bajo amenaza a todos dentro del colegio. Ya no me siento ni la mitad de tranquilo que ayer; si esa chica está en este colegio, seguramente hay algo terrible dentro.

Todos me miran raro, sé a qué se debe; no importa a estas alturas. Probablemente pueda dar con ella hoy, probablemente pueda conseguir las pruebas que necesito, extraer información y si todo sale bien. Podré salir de este lugar. Siendo honesto, esto de la magia comienza a ser algo aterrador para mí. Solo recordar esa grasa me trae pesadillas… al carajo, mejor entro de una vez.

Llevo puesta chaqueta antibalas que usé en Tulivia y si tengo puesto el auricular que me dieron, la cámara está en un morral, bueno, las cámaras.

\- Discord, si me escuchas, mueve el morral con fuerza al llegar al centro del ingreso.

Obedezco, sacudo el morral como si quisiese quitar algo de él.

\- Perfecto, ahora, dirígete a tu casillero, pon la caja de sensores en el morral y ve al piso superior.

Comienzo a caminar, es una pena que no pueda comunicarme con Sombra; pero al menos su voz me tranquiliza un poco, eso y que afuera esté un equipo de apoyo listo para entrar ante la menor señal de peligro. No presto atención a mis alrededores, estoy concentrado en cumplir esa tarea y de ser posible de no toparme con la chica del video.

La caja de sensores es de color negro, y tiene el tamaño de la mitad de un puño por un centímetro de grosor. Saco el aparato sin ningún además, debo tratarlo como cualquier baratija. Una vez dentro del morral camino hacia el segundo piso.

La chica de cabello rosa de ayer camina frente a mí; miro hacia otro lado, camino un poco más rápido; otras chicas también me miran. Llego a las escaleras y hay un grupo de muchachos sentados en ellas, todos parecen ser del equipo de futbol, también hay otros que no reconozco; pero me miran como si me estuvieran amenazando. Conozco la mirada demasiado bien. Giro la cabeza para no darles importancia, subo hasta el segundo piso. Hay más chicos que me están viendo.

\- Enserio te has ganado el odio de esos sujetos. – Es la voz de Sombra, al menos agradezco que hay alguien que también lo haya notado. – Vamos chico, no pierdas de vista el objeto.

Me apresuro, a esta hora se supone que no debería haber muchos estudiantes; estoy en lo correcto, un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca está vacío.

\- Ponte los lentes.

Los saco del morral, los cristales se activan y pintan los lugares con colores.

\- Las mejores ubicaciones para la caja de sensores están pintadas de azul, el resto de verde, rojo y blanco.

Los lentes pintan todo dificultando la vista; también tienen una cámara que permite a Sombra y al equipo ver todo lo que está frente a mí. Finalmente, sobre un casillero a quince metros está una zona pintada de azul.

\- Bien, ya sabes qué hacer.

Me dirijo al lugar, no hay nadie; por suerte. Tomo la caja de sensores, toco pequeño relieve en forma de un anuncio de algún negocio fantasma y lo presiono hasta que no vuelva a salir. Listo. Ahora solo queda ponerlo sobre el casillero, me pongo de puntillas, y dejo la caja lo más atrás posible. Hasta que escucho cómo cae hasta abajo.

\- Correcto, lo hiciste bien chico; ahora deberás usar las cámaras cinta en diferentes puntos de la escuela. Siempre debes tener contigo algunas.

\- Bien. – Respondo, lamentándome al instante.

\- Te dije que no respondas, una sola sospecha y ten por seguro que estaremos fritos.

Sí claro, después de todo él no está en el campo de operaciones.

Mis pasos se mantienen fijos, me dirijo a la biblioteca, quizás dentro haya alguien a quien pueda interrogar; diablos, es muy temprano. Ingreso a la biblioteca, debo admitirlo, es bastante bonita, como todo el colegio en general; enciendo una computadora para hacer algo que no hice en todo este tiempo; revisar mi perfil en My Stable.

Es increíble, después de tanto tiempo no tengo notificaciones, solo un registro de algunas cosas que mis amigos publicaron. A decir verdad, nunca me gustó mucho estar en las redes sociales; conseguí Messenger solo porque mi trabajo me lo exigía. Unos memes de un gato, de una vaca y de un tipo cayéndose por las escaleras… una declaración de relación entre personas que no conozco pero que acepté. Momento, allí estaba.

Aria Blaze

Hace dos horas.

Este lugar me tiene harta, todos me tienen harta; en especial Sonata Dazzle.

Esa es el inconfundible carácter de Aria, es una gruñona de primera, pero una amiga muy considerada, al menos lo fue conmigo.

Reviso el chat. Pero no está conectada.

Me pica la curiosidad, a lo mejor hay algo en los tres comentarios.

Sonata Dazzle: "No digas eso boba"

Aria Blaze: "Boba tú"

No me creo el nombre del siguiente comentario.

Tirek: "Espero poder volver a verlas pronto"

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo; ese sujeto era el menor de los males antes. Por eso me quedé con él por estos años; pero ahora tengo una salida mejor que estar en la mierda… y, ellas también, necesito verlas. Hoy iré a su reformatorio y podré hablar con ellas, hay tanto que quiero contarles.

\- Alguien madrugó hoy ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – La voz de una mujer joven me llama la atención, volteo para ver a una mujer, no sabría decir su edad, sus ojos verdes, su piel índigo y su vestimenta de camisa chaleco y falda es suficiente, debe ser la bibliotecaria.

\- Sí, ¿Sabes a qué hora se inician las clases?

\- Dentro de veinte minutos; pero no está permitido usar las computadoras de la biblioteca para cualquier fin que no sea estudios, lo siento, pero debes cerrar tu perfil.

\- De acuerdo, perdón… - Me doy media vuelta para apagar el computador y la mujer avanza hacia un escritorio cercano.

\- Por cierto, ¿Tú eres el nuevo verdad?

\- Sí… por qué la pregunta.

\- Oh, nada, solo me daba curiosidad. – La mujer se calla y empieza a ponerle atención a unos papeles que tiene en su escritorio.

Me levanto, creo que no soy bienvenido en el lugar.

\- Discord, la caja de sensores ha detectado unas vibraciones aproximadamente a treinta metros de donde estás. – El informe de Sombra me hace dar un sobresalto, pero antes de parecer un extraño comienzo a caminar.

\- Treinta metros a tu izquierda, debe estar a uno, quizás dos pasillos de donde estas.

Camino, observo a más estudiantes llegando, me miran con indiferencia, prefiero voltear a ver las paredes. En una de ellas está un afiche.

"Fiesta de bienvenida al año estudiantil

No te pierdas nuestro evento de inicio de clases; el bautizo de los nuevos integrantes de nuestro colegio y el tradicional ponche de frutas."

Era tan colorido que me atrajo, una fiesta de bienvenida, estos tipos enserio son bastante animados.

\- Estas a cinco metros del lugar, ¿Puedes oír algo?

A decir verdad, escucho… música, quizás de una guitarra, un bajo… una batería. Algo extraño está pasando aquí. Sala de música dice en la puerta.

\- Rash me acaba de informar, las vibraciones provienen probablemente de un aparato o instrumento musical, debería tener volumen, pero por lo que veo, el lugar es a prueba de ruido.

No sé qué pensar, a lo mejor solo es una banda del colegio o alguien que esté usando el equipo de sonido; pero la curiosidad me llama. Los sonidos que emite el lugar son bastante llamativos.

Apenas reconozco las voces, solo puedo sentir los golpes de la batería y el sonido del bajo. Así que apoyo mi oído libre del auricular contra la puerta para escuchar mejor.

La música es bastante buena, no tiene absolutamente nada de extraño, es pegajosa, tiene un ritmo que hace que me mueva, es mucho mejor que la estúpida música de Tirek, apoyo mi oído libre del auricular para poder escucharla mejor. Parece que está comenzando.

[La canción es de Equestria Girls 4: La Leyenda Que Hay Dentro De Ti / Legend You Are Meant To Be]

"Creía que solo eran historias, no creí que fueran verdad.

Pues cuenta no me di

Que la historia puedo cambiar

Ahora sé que escribo mi canción

Y con el gran final que decido yo

Tragedia no será, sino una fantasía genial

Hey, Hey, Hey, puedes ser un héroe sí

Oh oh o Siempre para ti estaré

Tienes que seguir, la leyenda que hay dentro de ti (Se siempre aquí Everfree)"

La música es bastante buena, no puedo evitarlo, me muevo a su ritmo y de pronto, la puerta cede, caigo de frente para chocar contra el piso, siento que el dolor llega hasta mis huesos, levanto mi cabeza para ver a siete chicas con sus instrumentos, me miran raro… muy raro. No tengo tiempo siquiera de reconocerlas ni de grabarme sus rostros, solo me levanto y me dispongo a irme.

\- Oye, al menos cierra la puerta. – Me grita una de las chicas, creo que la de piel cian.

Me siento humillado, realmente quedé mal ante siete chicas y no es que me importe… es solo que… hay que mantener una figura y ya.

Doblo el pasillo, no recuero el rostro de esas chicas, solo que hice el ridículo ante ellas.

Bajo las escaleras, historia está en la planta baja… quizás solo si dejo de actuar como raro y llego temprano me pueda reservar un buen asiento; en el camino me topo con más extraños que me miran con miedo, otros con indiferencia y unos cuantos con reto. Sé diferenciar bien la indiferencia del reto, piensan que pueden conmigo… es eso. Si no les bastó con ese tipo de peinado ridículo, y del cara de Snob, mejor busco a alguien más. Historia 101, listo, estoy aquí gracias al demonio, no tolero ver a esos muchachitos con sus caras pretenciosas.

Como sea, la puerta está abierta y no hay nadie, me dirijo al pupitre de la tercera fila cerca de la ventana; es un buen lugar, por lo que sé, es una buena salida de escape, también me puede distraer de los momentos más aburridos. No puedo creer que vuelva al colegio, se supone que ya no estaría en un lugar tan aburrido, tan tonto y que nunca tuvo nada de lo que necesité.

Me siento y me quedo callado, mejor trato de no meterme en más problemas y ya… con eso bastará por el momento.

\- Chico, deberías quitarte el auricular, cuando haya un problema te llegará al celular.

Al menos no tendré el molesto silencio de un oído; hago caso y me quedo frente al pizarrón; ya habían escrito en él algo que pude leer de inmediato.

"La independencia de Equestria

El siglo de las luces

Revoluciones más importantes"

Y ahí vamos otra vez con conocimientos que no sirven un comino a casi nadie. Volteo a ver las paredes bastante desnudas; no han empezado y ya tengo ganas de dormir o salir de este maldito lugar.

Finalmente, entra un muchacho con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro, seguido de otro con lentes con bigote, una chica de deportivo y falda verde… todos me miran de forma diferente a la de ayer; al diablo, supongo que no puedo esperar más, veo que no todos me tienen miedo, sienten algo, pero no sé qué es… nunca había visto esos ojos antes.

Saco mi nuevo celular, para ver qué gracias tiene; su aspecto no es diferente del de muchos otros, una pantalla táctil, un diseño en hexágonos, eso es algo nuevo y me recuerda la laptop de Sombra. Las aplicaciones son bastantes y, alguna de esas aplicaciones debe ser la de amplificación de sonido, pistola de tranquilizadores y no recuerdo qué weas más. Bueno, supongo que no hará daño activar los datos.

Lo más ridículo es que no tiene la aplicación de My Stable, creo que podré descargarla, quiero encontrar a Aria, Adagio o incluso a Sonata, son lo más cercano que tengo a unas amigas y me hace falta hablar con alguien que no sea Sombra, la directora o mi psicólogo tocayo; la velocidad de descarga es de cien megas por segundo… este aparato es una maldita locura. Instalo la aplicación y la abro.

Busco inmediatamente el chat y veo la foto de Adagio, no lo dudo ni un segundo y escribo.

"Hola"

"Discord qué te pasó" – Me contesta de inmediato.

"Me llevaron a un refo y también estoy en un colegio, es complicado"

"A nosotras también, al menos me trajeron aquí con mis hermanas."

"¿En qué reformatorio estás?" – Estoy ansioso por verlas de nuevo, siento que si algo tengo que no sea loco en esta nueva vida, son ellas.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Para ir a visitarlas"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Sí, te prometo ir pronto"

"Bueno, estamos en un reformatorio de Canterlot llamado Hurricane"

"¿En serio? Es un nombre raro para un reformatorio"

"Se llama así por su fundadora, una general de ejército o algo así; tengo que irme, solo nos dejan usar las computadoras por una hora; espero que vengas pronto."

"Lo haré, ya lo verás." – De hecho, creo que iré a visitarlas hoy, ni bien salga de la escuela.

Me pica la curiosidad, como todavía no llega la profesora y los imbéciles estos me miran con sus caras de macacos, mejor busco el nombre Hurricane y general. Vaya, de verdad existía, está en la vikipedia.

Comandante Hurricane

Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de junio de 1729

Fecha de fallecimiento: 18 de octubre de 1789

Profesión.

Sargento 1° de infantería (1742).

Sargento 2° de infantería del regimiento de reserva de la colonia de Equestria (1744).

Sargento 3° de infantería del regimiento de reserva de la colonia de Equestria (1745).

Suboficial 1° de infantería del regimiento de reserva de la colonia de Equestria (1749).

Teniente 1° de infantería del regimiento de reserva de la colonia de Equestria (1751).

Coronel de infantería del regimiento de reserva de la colonia de Equestria (1756).

General de campo del ejército de liberación Equestriano (1759).

Comandante General de las fuerzas armadas del estado independiente de Equestria (1756).

La foto de la mujer era bastante llamativa, tenía una cicatriz en el rostro y aun así era algo atractiva, sobre todo por los ojos…

\- Ejem. – Escucho, es la voz de una mujer. La veo, por su expresión con la típica ceja levantada, sus ojeras y una bufanda en el cuello sé que es la maestra. – Por lo visto, a usted no necesita una introducción; pero estamos en clase y los teléfonos no son permitidos.

Lo guardo sin que tenga que hablar más. Sin desearlo me gano la mirada de curiosidad de gran parte de la clase, estos tipos me ponen nervioso con sus miradas…

\- Buenos días estudiantes como sabrán, tenemos un nuevo estudiante; por favor, preséntate. – Me indica la mujer, vamos, todos ya saben quién soy yo… esto no tiene sentido pero de todas formas me levanto y me dirijo al frente.

Mi nombre es Discord Graphite, soy de Fillydelphia y solo deseo que me dejen tranquilo… - Sí, es una buena idea decirlo, así me dan mi espacio.

\- Interesante presentación… puedes tomar asiento. – Me indica la profesora y vuelvo sobre mis pasos para sentarme de nuevo en el aburrido lugar.

No tengo que ser un genio para saber que las cosas están tensas, estos me miran de formas diferentes, pero ya qué, no creo tardar más de unas semanas en sacar la información que quieren del lugar.

La clase tarda en terminar, no pongo atención a nada de lo que dice la maestra, solo me siento aburrido y veo todo el lugar, no parece haber nada extraño, ni siquiera una sola señal anormal… cinco minutos antes de la próxima clase, voy a mi casillero y veo que a mi paso todavía me siguen mirando… el dicho decía pueblo chico infierno grande, pero estos, siendo muchos me hacen las cosas igual de complicadas. Abro la combinación del candado y veo que todo esté en orden. No pasa nada más, y de nuevo a clases.

Matemáticas, química y ahora; biología, quiero que este día termine de una maldita vez… por momentos olvido por qué estoy aquí y trato de escapar, es simple, solo abro la puerta, ignoro los gritos del profesor… ¿Y me voy a la mierda? No tengo de otra, tengo que quedarme y fingir que estas clases me interesan, por alguna razón Rash me exigió tomar bastantes, ni siquiera sé hacer tareas, no las hice desde hace más de tres años y espera que vuelva a hacerlo.

De pronto mis párpados se hacen pesados, me recuesto sobre el pupitre y cierro los ojos.

\- Discord… Discord… - Ahí está esa voz otra vez. Es momento de levantarse.

Siento una mano moviéndome.

\- Ummm… Discord, levántate. – No estoy durmiendo, con sorpresa abro los ojos y observo a quienes que tenga esa voz…

Es una muchacha de piel amarilla y pelo rosa, sus ojos celestes se ven aterrados por mi reacción.

\- Disculpa, no, no quise molestarte… es solo que, ya terminaron las clases y bueno… yo… - Creo que la estoy aterrando, esa muchacha tiene exactamente la misma voz que escucho en mis sueños.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Pregunto para escuchar mejor mi nombre.

\- ¿Discord? – Dice algo aterrada la muchacha. – ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? Porque si no lo es…

Demonios, es la voz de mis sueños, ella tiene esa voz. De pronto, siento un piquete terrible en mi nuca, viaja hasta mi frente y es como si el piso temblara de pronto.

\- ¿Fluttershy?

\- Emmm, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- No lo sé. – La veo más, el cabello, los ojos, el rostro, sus botas verdes, su falda, sus piernas, su esbelto cuerpo… es la silueta que vi en mi sueño o pesadilla.

La chica huye de pronto.

\- ¡Espera! – Grito de pronto, quiero correr tras ella, pero ni bien llego a la puerta me topo con el pasillo vacío.

Sunset Shimmer planeaba acercarse a Discord en algún momento, el trato era ese. Pero, ¿Ayudar al nuevo a limpiar su nombre? En este caso las cosas parecían más fáciles, aunque ese muchacho parecía ser bastante malo para las relaciones interpersonales. Después de la mañana, los rumores comenzaban a correr nuevamente.

"Dicen que dijo que cualquiera que lo moleste recibirá una paliza similar a la de Flash Sentry y Trent" "Dicen que viene de Fillydelphia, de los muelles" Hasta donde había visto en las películas, los muelles eran el lugar donde se recibía droga desde el exterior y también donde la delincuencia alcanzaba un gran pico en toda Equestria; así que eso era lo que todos podían apreciar de Discord, bueno, tampoco daba pruebas de ser al contrario; realmente parecía un chico de mal agüero.

"Dicen que escapó de un reformatorio" "Dicen que entró al reformatorio después de golpear a un maestro" Aquellos rumores eran bastante amplios "Dicen que entró al reformatorio porque se metió con su maestra". Hace algún tiempo ella también había sido objeto de temor, el profesor Discord tenía razón, debía darle una oportunidad al nuevo.

Justamente, por esa razón se encaminaba al salón de biología, si podía hablar con él, podrían quedar en algo, si se acercaba a él podía influir en algún sentido y si realmente no cambiaba, era porque era un caso perdido. Con esa simple lógica, la adolescente caminaba por el pasillo que guiaba hacia el salón, cuando vio a Fluttershy salir de este, corriendo en su dirección, estaba asustada, lo podía ver claramente en sus ojos.

\- Qué pasó.

\- Nada… - Fue la respuesta de su amiga de ojos celestes.

EN el instante en que respondió el nuevo salió del salón.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritaba.

Aquello tenía una mala pinta, una terrible pinta que Sunset Shimmer interpretó de inmediato, su sangre comenzó a hervirle y se encaminó contra el nuevo. Ignorando que Fluttershy se había parado detrás de ella.

\- Muévete. – Ordenó Discord, obviamente dispuesto a empujarla si se seguía interponiendo..

Una de los grandes designios de la naturaleza al que todo humano está acostumbrado es que, en la mayoría de los casos, el hombre tiene más fuerza física que la mujer, desde luego, Fluttershy tenía esa certeza, así como Discord. Pero la realidad específica de ese momento mostró el craso error que ambos cometieron.

Tomando la mano que Discord iba a usar para apartar a la adolescente de cabello bicolor, esta haló fuertemente de todo su brazo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y empujándolo con una violencia que incluso asustó, envió al muchacho contra el casillero más cercano, ahora sosteniendo su muñeca enviaba la mano de su ahora víctima a la espalda, subiéndola hasta crear una palanca que solo lograba lastimar la articulación del muchacho quien cerró los ojos para no mostrar dolor y los volvió a abrir para ver a su ahora atacante.

\- Qué es lo que pasó. – Preguntó la adolescente a su amiga amante de animales.

\- Nada… es solo que, me asustó… porque… - avergonzada, la muchacha de cabello rosa guardó silencio mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda y raspaba el piso con la punta de una de sus botas.

\- Qué pasó Fluttershy... solo dilo. – Expresó Sunset sintiendo la ira comenzando a ceder, mas no su fuerza.

\- No es un problema de verdad Sunset, solo me asustó porque se paró de repente.

\- Tiene razón, solo la vi por unos segundos y se escapó. – Se defendió Discord mientras era sometido por Sunset.

Cuando la adolescente soltó al muchacho, este de pronto se dio media vuelta, rodeado por ambas, su rostro comenzó a teñirse con un rojo que apenas se notaba por el color de su piel.

\- Enserio lo lamento, fue un malentendido.

\- Eso no explica por qué la seguiste de esa forma. – Argumentó de pronto la pelifuego observando de forma inquisitoria al muchacho, quien estaba a punto de salir del lugar. – Responde. – Advirtió la adolescente cerrándole el paso con su brazo derecho y aprisionándolo contra el casillero.

Por unos instantes Fluttershy recordó que, en el pasado, Sunset podía meter a un muchacho en su casillero y también ser bastante intimidante, la molestaba todo el tiempo y ahora, la defendía de forma no muy diferente. Pronto puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, preocupada por la forma en la cual Sunset mostraba ese carácter hostil. Se le salía en alguna que otra ocasión, pero era solo por impulsividad, estaba segura de ello.

\- Yo… yo… no me creerían. – Señaló el joven.

\- Anda, dilo. – Solicitó de nuevo la de ojos turquesa liberando a Discord de la prisión que suponían sus delgados pero por lo visto, fuertes brazos.

Los ojos del muchacho observaban a la chica de chaqueta negra con franjas naranjas, no tardó en recordar quién era la chica que lo tenía acorralado con la mirada.

\- Soñé con ella…

\- Eres un per… - Sunset se preparaba para dar una bofetada directamente al joven, pero este levantó sus dos manos en señal de calma.

\- No, no es eso… sino que tengo un sueño donde escucho su voz y yo nunca antes había conocido a alguien con esa voz… eso… eso es todo. Yo jamás haría daño a una mujer. – Señaló el nuevo observando por un breve segundo a la muchacha de cabello rosado, quien se sobaba el brazo derecho y miraba hacia abajo.

Correcto, aquella conversación era demasiado incómoda para los dos; Sunset, al ver lo inverosímil de la situación prefirió dejar de interrogar a Discord, para verlo más detenidamente. Hacía falta solamente poner una mano en él y leer su mente. Lo había hecho en el campamento y también antes; pero el problema era que los demás merecían privacidad, así como ella la tenía, a no ser que fueran como Pinkie y les gustara que leyeran su descabellada, pero increíblemente entretenida imaginación, cosa que disfrutaba en cierta medida. Así que decidió no hacer aquello, limitándose a creer en los testimonios de ambos.

Instantáneamente recordó la razón por la cual se dirigía al salón de biología. Lo pensó por un minuto y nuevamente observó de frente al muchacho.

\- Oye, tienes que cambiar esa actitud. – Aconsejó finalmente, ganándose la atención del nuevo, quien intrigado no alcanzaba a responder siquiera.

\- Sunset tiene razón. – Acotó la tímida Fluttershy, que calló en el instante en el cual ambos la observaron.

\- Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo. – Arguyó la adolescente señalando con su cabeza a la izquierda.

El nuevo, envuelto entre dos chicas que al parecer no lo dejarían hasta que cumpliera con sus peticiones y que tampoco podría apartarlas pues la chica que tenía en frente obviamente era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y también más peligrosa de lo que cualquiera en ese colegio podría imaginar, comenzó a caminar en la dirección señalada, increíble; nadie parecía sospechar de que esa muchacha de cabello rojo y amarillo era una cosa diferente a una humana.

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida del colegio, caminando unas cuadras, llegaron a una confitería, al ingresar, Discord pudo apreciar de inmediato que la muchacha de cabello alocado rosa estaba con un delantal atendiendo a los clientes, cuando se topó con ella esta lo miró apenada e ignorándolo de inmediato saludó a las dos con un abrazo.

\- Pinkie, acabamos de vernos hace una hora. – Afirmó Sunset con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Es que siempre me alegra verlas, qué van a ordenar. – Enunció efusivamente la fiestera con su voz cantarina, invitando a los tres a sentarse en una mesa próxima a la caja.

\- Una malteada de chocolate para mí. – Solicitó Sunset.

\- Una de vainilla y fresa por favor. – Pidió Fluttershy.

Ante el silencio del nuevo, Pinkie reaccionó con una mirada extrañada.

\- Y ¿Tú qué ordenarás?

\- No… no tengo hambre. – Exclamó el muchacho.

\- Trae una malteada de chocofresa para él. – Anunció Sunset, ante la mirada de Discord aclaró. – Tranquilo, yo pago esta.

\- No necesito que pagues, tengo dinero… es simplemente no tengo hambre ni me gustan las malteadas. – Se jactó el muchacho poco antes de ver a las dos adolescentes observándolo de forma extraña. Cruzó sus brazos. – Para qué me trajeron hasta aquí.

\- Para hablar. – Señaló la pelifuego esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro. – Mira, olvídate de cómo hacías las cosas en tu anterior colegio, en Canterlot High no hay necesidad de actuar de esa forma.

\- Es lo mismo que me dijo otra persona…

\- Quizás te lo dijo porque es verdad. – Recalcó Sunset mientras las malteadas llegaban, Pinkie repartió el pedido, mas cuando llegó el turno de Discord para recibir su malteada, este se negó a tomarla. O a tocarla siquiera.

\- No lo creo, ahora todos me respetan y me dan mi espacio, creo que es mejor así. – Aclaró el nuevo mientras ignoraba por completo la malteada.

\- Pues no es así, te tienen miedo; la malo es que cuando dejen de temerte todo lo que has hecho para que te teman será revertido en tu contra. Claro, puedes hacer que te sigan temiendo haciendo todo tipo de cosas, pero al final siempre habrá alguien que no lo hará y lo peor de todo es que en todo ese tiempo no tendrás ni un solo amigo ni novia, ni nada.

EL adolescente es sorprendido en un punto que pensaba que no llegaría.

\- Yo no necesito novia… las chicas son muy extrañas.

\- Pues, supongo que ¿No quieres ser mi novio o sí?

Discord por poco salta de su asiento ante las palabras de la muchacha; Fluttershy también reacciona, incluso unos muchachos de la escuela a dos mesas de distancia se sobresaltan.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Lo que oíste. ¿No te gustaría ser mi novio?

Discord se queda callado evaluando la situación. Una sonrisa se hizo visible en el rostro de la muchacha.

\- Allí está, si quieres una novia. Pero lo que yo puedo ser es tu amiga y nada más. – Acotó mientras sorbía su malteada, era entretenido causar tantos desvaríos en el nuevo, bombardearlo con una artillería a la que no sabía responder.

\- No es cierto.

\- Bueno, entonces, piensa en lo siguiente, una amiga te presta sus cosas, te ayuda en momentos difíciles, te escucha, te entiende y es muy posible que no me creas, pero te hace sentir la persona más especial de este mundo. Si te tiene miedo simplemente no será tu amiga… ¿Entiendes a dónde voy?

\- No pierdo nada; eres ingenua por creer en eso. Todos buscan su propio bien, es por eso que los amigos de verdad no existe, todos te traicionan en algún momento, solo se puede confiar en uno mismo. – El muchacho finalmente se disponía a levantarse.

\- Es cierto, en algún momento cualquier amigo puede cometer un error, hacer que te sientas traicionado, pero la amistad no se trata solamente de seguirte hasta las últimas consecuencias y de una lealtad ciega Discord, es mucho más complicado que eso.

\- Solo son patrañas, si te lastiman no tiene sentido llamarlos amigos. – Aclaró poco antes de retirarse.

\- Te diré qué; desde mañana Fluttershy y yo seremos tus amigas y te enseñaremos qué es la amistad.

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentaran. – Señaló Discord marchándose.

Fluttershy por su parte no dijo nada, quedándose callada; ni bien Discord se marchó de la tienda observó a Sunset con disgusto. Su amiga, al percatarse bajó los ojos y le alcanzó el vaso que Discord había dejado.

\- Fluttershy, hazme este favor y te juro que iré contigo al refugio todos los días, te daré mi almuerzo por un mes y… te compraré algo lindo… por favor, por favor, por favor.

La de cabello pelifuego sonreía con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y las manos en posición de clemencia. Los ojos de su amiga no cambiaban. Porque en primer lugar había aprendido aquel gesto de ella y en segundo, porque le disgustaba enormemente que la pusieran en medio de una situación solo porque sí.

\- Disculpa por esto, pero necesito tu ayuda… eres mil veces más amable que yo y ese chico no necesita mi forma de hacer las cosas, sino la tuya. Sabes que no te mentiría. – Afirmó la adolescente mientras sus pupilas parecían extenderse.

\- Oh Sunny, lo haré, pero deja de poner esa carita de cachorro. – Respondió finalmente Fluttershy, ese gesto solo lo hacía con ella y solo cuando realmente la necesitaba. – Pero, con respecto al refugio.

Sunset había condenado sus ratos libres, pero era por una buena causa o algo así.

* * *

Oh, estoy seguro de que esta ya se la veían venir. Me inspiré en el capítulo donde reforman a Discord, bueno, de hecho lo hace Fluttershy. En fin, espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo porque lo que viene se asemeja en algo; pero con la ayuda de Sunset Shimmer y ¿Qué es eso de que Discord ya sabía el nombre de Fluttershy? ¿Qué está pasando con el ahora departamento Cero? ¿Por qué hay dos Discord?

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Una visita y una borrachera

Las calles por aquí son un completo caos, me cuesta creer que aquí esté un reformatorio para chicas, al menos no huele al demonio como en los que me tocó de verdad… al fin veo la puerta de ingreso… santo cielo, el lugar parece una fortaleza, paredes con ladrillos de hormigón, cristales con rejas y el infaltable letrero de algún metal que se parece al bronce, de todas formas… creo que estoy vestido formalmente; todo está bien. El permiso de la central es obligado, era parte de mis condiciones el poder volver a mis amigas en el reformatorio al cual Sombra las destinó.

Toco la puerta y abre una señora de cara seria.

\- Qué se le ofrece.

\- Vine a ver a unas internas, me informaron que el horario de visitas era de nueve a doce y estoy bueno, también informé de mi visita a la recepcionista.

\- Cierto, usted ha de ser el joven Discord, pase por favor.

La puerta se abre y entro a una recepción con una alfombra roja, las ventanas de gran tamaño hacen pasar una gran cantidad de luz, pero de todas formas es frio… tal vez solo es mi mala experiencia en estos lugares.

\- Las señoritas Dazzling se están preparando para verlo. Por cierto, cuál es su relación con ellas.

\- Primos, perdone mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Discord Graphite. Le ruego me disculpe, admito que estoy inquieto por saber cómo están, fueron bastante cercanas a mí en el pasado, estoy seguro de que entenderá.

\- Claro que sí, estoy segura de que les encantará su visita. Las visitas aquí dentro son bastante escasas.

\- Comprendo. Pero este lugar es bastante diferente a como lo imaginé.

\- Joven, este lugar fue fundado por la misma Comandante Hurricane, su finalidad era educar adolescentes con un comportamiento dañino para la sociedad y reformarlas. Desde su retiro, Hurricane vivió en este reformatorio hasta su muerte. Su sueño era crear un reformatorio que pudiera brindar material apto tanto para la policía como para el ejército y lo logró, más del ochenta por ciento de las internas ingresa en esas instancias.

\- Oh, qué interesante.

\- Las señoritas Dazzling están listas para ver a su visita.

\- Déjeme guiarlo hasta la habitación de visitas, tiene cuarenta y cinco minutos como máximo. Espero que sea fructífera.

\- Gracias y buenos días.

Nunca antes he hablado con tanta… ni siquiera sé cuál es la palabra para eso, Rash me enseñó este dialecto tan raro. Pero parece agradar a los mayores, supongo que mientras sea útil, no tengo nada en contra.

Una señorita me guía hasta una puerta de madera, cuando la abre, veo a Adagio, Aria y Sonata con unas vestimentas que jamás he visto en ellas; unas faldas hasta las rodillas, medias que cubren sus piernas, su maquillaje se ha reducido a un delineador y nada más, llevan puestos unas chaquetas de color plomo, también llevan puestas corbatas y extrañamente, Adagio lleva un distintivo azul en un brazo, extraño.

\- Discord. – Me saludan las tres con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Apuesto a que nadie las ha visitado, puedo apostar que ni siquiera se han molestado en hacerlo.

\- Sabía que vendrías a sacarme de aquí tarde o temprano. – Sonata se levanta y salta para atraparme por un brazo. – Qué tienes planeado.

Aria se da un golpe en la frente con su palma, mientras que Adagio toma a su hermana por los hombros, la aparta y yo le agradezco que lo haga, Sonata es bastante… rara conmigo, siempre encuentra la forma de hacerme sentir incómodo.

\- Él no vino a eso… cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo. – Adagio se ve triste también, seguro que extraña la libertad.

\- Cuál es la razón de tu visita. – Aria directa como siempre… extrañaba eso de ella, además de su ceja fruncida.

\- No tengo a nadie más, el reformatorio que me tocó tolerante, pero nadie se lleva bien con nadie. – Espero que me crean, por sus ojos sé que lo han hecho. – Cómo son las cosas aquí.

Las tres se miran mientras se apoyan en el sofá, bufan casi al mismo tiempo. Aria es la primera en hablar.

\- Ni te imaginas la vida aquí adentro, se les metió en la cabeza que todas aquí algún día seremos militares o policías, es una tontería completa y lo peor es que… - Aria se levanta una parte de la manga de su chaqueta – Tengo a esta chica inútil de compañera de ejercicios.

\- A mí no me culpes, tú eres la que no quiso tomar mi mano.

\- No se trataba de estar juntas. – Aria como recuerdo, siempre pelea con Sonata, algo tienen esas dos que siempre terminan en un pleito y después de un rato se vuelven a hablar… en eso son un diferentes a todas las chicas que he visto… una riña y no se vuelven a hablar en sus vidas.

\- Basta las dos. – Adagio, como siempre, es quien las tranquiliza, cielos, he extrañado ver estas escenas divertidas por mucho tiempo, tanta pendejada me tiene al extremo de la locura.

\- ¿Ejercicios?

\- Sí, tenemos una rutina de ejercicios de tres horas cada día… y esta es la peor parte: vienen instructoras del ejército. Este lugar es de una tipa que fue comandante general del ejército y quería que todas las "señoritas delincuentes" fueran convertidas en "elementos productivos de la sociedad" – Adagio remeda la voz de la señora que me recibió, es muy gracioso, tiene valor para cuestionar cualquier autoridad, recuerdo que con Tirek las tuvo mejor puestas que la mayoría de nosotros.

\- ¿Y cómo es tu vida en tu refo? – A la pregunta de Aria, no sé cómo responder, me callo or un segundo… - Es calmado, no hay muchas revueltas, tampoco tiene las peores lacras, muchos son niñitos malcriados de papá.

\- Suertudo, aquí nos quisieron golpear desde el primer día. – Sonata no es exactamente del tipo que puede mantener un perfil tranquilo, tampoco es del tipo "tolerable".

\- Esa es tu culpa. – Aria levanta sus manos para hacer comillas con sus dedos. – "Muñequita".

\- No molestes. – Sonata imita el gesto de su hermana. – "Amorcito".

Aria está a punto de estrangular a Sonata y de nuevo Adagio la tranquiliza, se levanta y se sienta a la mitad del sofá que comparten.

\- ¿Amorcito? – Puedo entender que a Sonata le pongan "muñequita" pero no que a Aria le digan "Amorcito".

\- Es una larga y penosa historia que no contaremos Discord… - Adagio mira hacia otro lado, las tres están raras al recordarlo; mejor no insisto.

\- Entonces Discord, creo que es tiempo de que animemos esto un poquito. – Sonata se levanta y abre la puerta del corredor; observa afuera.

Aria saca una mochila y dentro de ella hay una botella con refresco; ah no, yo sé muy bien lo que es. Estas tres siempre han sabido meterse en problemas.

\- Chicas, esto es peligroso aquí, si las descubren las castigarán. – Aunque me atrae la idea, sé que no lo vale por ahora, puedo esperar un rato.

\- Nada de eso, eres el único que vino a visitarnos, ahora, ten la amabilidad de compartir esto con nosotras. Nadie se enterará, créeme, las muchachas nos han enseñado a hacerlo sin que la señora esa se entere.

Nunca me ha gustado la bebida; pero compartirla con ellas me atrae, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que bebimos juntos. Lo sé, allá afuera piensan siempre que somos las peores plagas por hacerlo, al demonio, ellos no serían mejores que nosotros aunque lo intentarán, a quién le importan sus opiniones superficiales. No pasa mucho hasta que Aria saca un vaso desechable doblado en espiral, gran truco por cierto, lo estira y sirve el refresco combinado con alcohol y me lo pasa.

El primer trago siempre es el más amargo, quema la garganta, pero después, todo es más tranquilo.

\- Gracias chicas, salud. – No es el mejor; pero si se toma con amigos, cualquier bebida es buena.

\- Salud. – Ahora Adagio tiene el vaso; era una costumbre que el primer trago se tomara de un mismo vaso para todos, era confianza o algo así…

La ronda termina, aunque no me gusta, deseo poder beber algo más, Adagio me sirve otro, lo tomo por supuesto.

\- Oigan, cuándo saldrán de aquí.

\- Pues dentro de dos o tres años. Hasta que terminemos el colegio interno que tienen. – Aria suele ser quien se "activa" con mayor velocidad, al segundo trago comienza a dejar de fruncir el ceño, es bonito verla sin la expresión de enojo que siempre trae consigo.

\- En el caso de Sonata tal vez sean cuatro. Como sea. – Adagio es algo más tranquila, siempre cuida de sus hermanas cuando están ebrias, siempre. – Enserio me alegra que vengas a vernos.

\- Las extrañaba, no sé por qué, pero lo hacía. – Soy sincero… diablos, primer signo de que me estoy "activando" al menos no me están forzando a hacerlo. Tirek lo hacía todo el tiempo.

\- Oh vaya, yo sabía que me extrañarías Discord. – Sonata se levanta del sofá y se sienta a mi lado, se recuesta a mi lado y apoya su rostro a mi hombro… siempre, absolutamente siempre me ha puesto incómodo haciendo eso.

No quiero herirla, es por eso que me dejo hacer… ay demonios, esta cosa está muy fuerte, Aria siempre ha sido terrible para las mezclas.

\- Sí Discord, créeme que de quien menos me esperaba esto es de ti. – Adagio me habla pero ya siento que me estoy poniendo más picado. Siento que mi cara está ardiendo en llamas, eso indica que estoy a poco de llegar al punto límite.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Pues siempre has sido algo aislado, a duras penas Sonata te sacaba de tu habitación, no salías con nadie.

\- Con nadie más que ustedes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé… creo que confiaba más en ustedes.

\- Oh, yo no sabía eso. – Aria ya está activada, he perdido la noción de los vasos que ha tomado, los míos no beben pasar los diez… Adagio sirve demasiado rápido, no da tiempo para descansar.

\- Sí, ustedes no me amenazaban con un cuchillo cuando no quería hacer algo. – De hecho, recuerdo que Tirek siempre me forzó a hacer muchas cosas que no las quisiese hacer; tal vez es mejor ahora, Sombra es más comprensivo… estoy acostumbrado a que me amenacen. Supongo que luego de esta wea podré salir bien parado.

\- No me digas que él te hacía eso. – Aria me mira intrigada.

\- Sí, me alegro de salir de la mierda, ¿Y ustedes?

\- Por supuesto. – Adagio tiene un rostro diferente a como la conocí, ahora ya sonríe más seguido. – Es lo mejor que nos pasó… solo desearía que no nos hicieran hacer tanto ejercicio.

\- Sí, mañana tendremos un mal día. – Aria se ve claramente preocupada.

\- Solo tienes que hacer los ejercicios al pie de la letra Aria, no es nada del otro mundo. – Sonata habla, no suelta mi brazo y creo que no lo hará hasta que me vaya… bueno, no me está haciendo daño ni nada.

\- Oye, ¿Volverás? – Adagio parece estar más preocupada que sus hermanas. – Digo, eres la única persona que puede venir a visitarnos… también me caes bien.

\- Claro, volveré dentro de unas semanas.

Entiendo la indirecta, supongo que hoy mi tiempo será corto; me levanto.

\- Nos vemos pronto.

Las tres se levantan, incluida Sonata que me soltó para permitirme levantarme, me abraza, Aria levanta la mano y también Adagio. Ha sido una visita extraña, pero al menos me han hecho sentir algo familiar en todo este tiempo.

Mi nueva vida está bien cargada de cosas nuevas, la escuela, la agencia… dos chicas que son tan ingenuas que me dan su amistad… estas tres amigas son el límite, me preocupo por ellas un poco y las extraño algo, pero no significa que me importen más de lo debido. No puedo creer que esa tal Sunset Shimmer sea una crédula tan grande… amistad.

Cuando me doy cuenta, me estoy despidiendo de la señora esa y ya estoy fuera del reformatorio, ¡Carajo! ¿Qué hora es? El teléfono me indica que son las 10: 15. Se supone que debería estar en el colegio. Tomo un autobús lo más rápido que puedo y me siento atrás.

No, creo que ya estoy cerca del punto, debo estar caminando extraño, espero que no tenga el aliento desgraciado, no, tengo que ir al colegio. Si llego en este estado a la central me van a cortar la cabeza; a lo mejor puedo ir a un lugar hasta que el efecto baje algo. No, tengo que estar en el colegio, es hora de que haga mi trabajo, tengo un montón de aparatos que instalar y si no lo hago yo, nadie más podrá hacerlo.

Oh mierda, pago al conductor y bajo, estoy a una cuadra del colegio, esto me recuerda a mis tiempos en el colegio, alguna vez fui con unos muchachos a compartir algo de esa bebida, algunos usaban el mismo polvo mágico que yo empaqueté para Tirek, estoy algo mareado, levanto una de mis piernas para formar el cuatro… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… siento el dolor en mi codo por la caída, puedo hacer el número cuatro por cuatro segundos, creo que es suficiente para convencer a los profesores de que estoy bien, sí, solo debo sentarme atrás o ir a la biblioteca hasta que pase el horario que deben estar llevando ahora, es de 10:30 a 11: 45, después toca el timbre del almuerzo… sí, si me demoro hasta las 11:45 podría colocar algunas cámaras y así me salvo de que me cuelguen, solo tengo que evitar a cualquiera que se atraviese por el paso, el efecto de la bebida pasará en dos o tal vez tres horas, es más que suficiente.

Mierda, el mareo no está bajando. Paso por la estatua destruida, me acerco al jardín, trato de caminar derecho, miro a los alrededores; espero que nadie me vea… me choco con un vidrio… esta no es la puerta; diablos, quizás sea mejor irme de aquí; una mujer de piel azul obscuro está cruzando la calle, hablando con un tipo de rostro serio. Oh no, esa es la subdirectora Luna. Abro la puerta y corro como si el mismo demonio me estuviera persiguiendo, subo las escaleras al segundo piso, doblo un pasillo y tomo aire, es increíble, pero no me he caído ni nada.

Siento un cosquilleo en mi nariz, viene desde dentro. Paso mi mano para ver qué es; sangre, me está saliendo sangre por la nariz. La entrada de cristal, es una suerte que no la haya roto al chocarme, pero lo malo es que me ha roto a mí; me tapo con un dedo y me dirijo al baño… diablos, fue una mala idea, malísima. No sé cómo pero estoy en el baño, libero mi nariz para que la sangre caiga en un lavamanos, si me descubren así será una expulsión segura, mejor me quedo aquí y hago como si estuviera en uno de los cubículos, a lo mejor se me pasa en una hora, para el almuerzo estaré como nuevo. Solo debo entrar en el cubículo del fondo, poner el indicador en ocupado y ya está.

Entonces, la puerta del baño se abre y veo quién entra.

\- Enserio eres un... – ¡Es Sunset Shimmer!

Cierra la puerta e ingresa, estoy a punto de mearme, si ella es la misma muchacha que sobrevivió a una explosión seguro me va a matar o algo peor… trato de dar un paso atrás y me caigo… pero… un momento.

\- Por qué lo dices.

\- Es un baño de chicas. – Oh no, ella se ha dado cuenta, sabe que no me he caído por estúpido.

\- ¡¿Estás ebrio?! – entonces comienza a acercarse a mí… no, no, ella me va a delatar y no puedo hacer nada por detenerla… diablos, tengo que hallar una explicación para esto, no me queda de otra.

\- No… sí… si me dejaras explicarte.

A Sunset Shimmer le hervía la sangre en ese mismo instante, había procurado levantarse temprano para preparar unas galletas junto a Applejack para invitar a Discord en el almuerzo, también se tomó la molestia de hablar con Fluttershy acerca de cómo se acercarían al nuevo. Pero desde el primer momento todo se fue al demonio. Discord no se presentó a clases, el momento en el cual él y Fluttershy tenían un cruce de materia se perdió y ella debía esperar una semana. Por otro lado, ella había pensado en darle otra guía por la escuela más completa y menos didáctica que las anteriores trece. Sabía que los planes podían desviarse bastante, pero nunca fracasar de buenas a primeras.

Ahora, el muchacho se presentaba frente a ella en un estado de ebriedad que era más que evidente, su aliento lo delataba, sus ojos rojos, su falta de coordinación y la dificultad con la cual hablaba, así como el tono de voz que tenía. Era cierto lo que los demás decían, era un caso perdido. El profesor Discord le había hecho perder el tiempo. Pero lo más impresionante era que tenía el cinismo para pedirle tiempo para explicarle sus razones.

\- ¿Qué explicación podías darme para hacer esto?

\- No tenía opción… mis, mis amigos me obligaron a beber.

\- ¿Cómo pueden ser tus amigos si te obligan a hacer esto?

Sunset se hallaba furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo, consternada; ¿Un amigo podría desearle el mal a otro? Entonces, la puerta fue empujada por alguien del otro lado. Estaban en el baño de chicas, Discord estaba tirado en el piso ebrio y pidiendo oportunidad para explicar las cosas. Bien, se la daría y después lo denunciaría.

Usando su magia durmió a un Discord que estaba tan aterrado que apenas podía ponerle atención, seguidamente ambos aparecieron en el techo del colegio, cerca de la cúpula de la biblioteca. Estaba actuando impulsivamente, no tenía caso que tratase de cambiar las cosas ya lo había dormido y ya estaban allí, una transportación sin previsión de sus consecuencias. Una cosa era usarla para evitar los atascos en el tránsito de la ciudad o para llevar a Luna a su cama; otra muy distinta era usarla en una persona que apenas conocía.

Mejor tarde que nunca, Sunset disipó el hechizo Discord comenzó a abrir los ojos para verla aterrado.

\- Q… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Te dormiste antes de explicarme algo, realmente estás muy ebrio.

\- No, yo no estoy en el punto. – El adolescente estaba anonadado, más por despertar en un lugar tan poco familiar.

\- Pues no sé cómo explicar de pronto que te dormiste.

\- Pero eso no explica cómo pudiste traerme aquí. – Discord, incluso en ese estado, no dejaba de cuestionar todo… todavía pensaba de forma lógica, por mucho que todavía no pudiera controlar su tono de voz del todo bien.

\- Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú. – Advirtió Sunset sonriendo de lado ante la ofensa evidente que hacía en el muchacho. Era bien cierto que el hecho de que una chica como ella o Applejack poseyera más fuerza que un chico era algo perturbador, traumatizante para los muchachos.

\- Pero, debiste cargarme para traerme hasta aquí, es algo que incluso tú no podrías hacer.

\- Bueno, pues lo intenté un par de veces… hasta que encontré la forma de traerte hasta aquí.

Discord sintió un dolor fuerte de su espalda… qué demonios le había pasado.

\- Lo siento pero no había de otra, dentro del colegio no hay un lugar más seguro que este y no te podía sacar del colegio porque sería fácil que nos descubrieran.

\- Tienes mucha experiencia en esto.

\- No por las mismas razones que tú… oye, quiero que me des la explicación o iré a la dirección y contaré todo lo que vi.

Discord pronto se vio preocupado, no estaba ebrio al punto de olvidar todo lo sucedido; lo tenía bien presente y había comenzado con una verdad "a medias" ahora debía mantenerla, Sombra le dijo algo sobre contar mentiras, memorizarlas, aprehenderlas y hacer que todo concuerde a la perfección, no olvidar detalles.

Sunset estaba parada frente a él, quien se encontraba recostado contra uno de los conductos de ventilación, lo miraba fijamente y de forma tan acusadora que al muchacho le era imposible no sentirse acosado por la misma; en cierta forma, se daba cuenta de que su mirada debía estar en los ojos de ella y en ningún otro lugar más. Aquellos ojos turquesas eran tan penetrantes que apenas pudo continuar.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Como te dije. – Finalmente, Discord decidía perder el concurso de miradas por el exceso de incomodidad que esta le causaba. – Mis tres amigos me obligaron, no tenía de otra.

\- Explícame ¿Por qué no tenías de otra?

\- Se nota que nunca has estado en un reformatorio. Donde yo estoy pierdes reputación por no hacer ciertas cosas y si pierdes reputación pierdes respeto, las cosas son distintas allá… sin respeto eres un blanco fácil.

\- O sea que se burlan y te molestan.

\- Sí, más o menos, todos tienen carta blanca para golpearte si lo desean, si no hay respeto te pueden tratar como les dé la gana.

Sunset era algo reacia a comprender aquello, el concepto era simple, el funcionamiento de las cosas también; aun así no pensaba que ello pudiera excusar a Discord de su forma de comportarse, desde el primer día había sido bastante problemático. El día anterior había escuchado a Celestia platicando con su hermana.

"Un año lleno de magia y cosas alucinantes; para tener a un estudiante problema común" Fue la frase de Luna a la cual Celestia respondió "No olvidemos que tú también lo fuiste, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad".

Ella también provenía de una segunda oportunidad, una tercera de hecho, pero la tercera venía de un contexto totalmente diferente. En fin, no era momento de recordar cosas tan agrias. La conclusión era que él también merecía una segunda oportunidad y debía brindársela. Otra cuestión era saber si esa segunda oportunidad había sido o no aprovechada.

\- Entonces, tienes que hacer lo que hacen para ser respetado.

\- Sí, beber es algo que te da cierto respeto, pelear con otro interno o también empezar una revuelta.

\- Es por eso que tienes esto.

Sunset entonces señaló con su dedo la cicatriz del nuevo quien miró hacia el piso de aquella escuela antes de dar alguna respuesta.

\- Sí…

\- Por qué estás en una correccional para empezar. –Sunset entonces se sentó al lado de Discord, quien sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al sentir el aroma del perfume de la muchacha, era discreto, tan dulce como fugaz.

\- No todos tienen una vida fácil… - fue la única respuesta del muchacho, quien, por efecto del alcohol apenas podía controlar lo que decía. A duras penas establecía una delimitación para los detalles de la vida personal que podía contar.

\- Vaya, creo que sé de lo que estás hablando.

\- No, no lo sabes… todos dicen saber cómo es nuestra vida pero en realidad nadie sabe; no pueden saberlo hasta vivir como lo hacemos… mírate. Es obvio que naciste en una familia con dinero, pareces una niña dura pero por dentro estoy seguro de que eres una malcriada que quiere que todo sea como ella desea. Tienes esa cara, nunca olvido las caras. – Discord finalmente se mostraba con algo de furia.

Sunset Shimmer en cambio se llevó los brazos a las piernas para apoyar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, doblándose sobre sí misma, de esta forma, se quedó callada por unos segundos.

\- Los dos no nos conocemos Discord, yo soy huérfana, y no, no toda mi vida ha sido fácil, he tenido que luchar contra varias cosas para estar aquí. – Afirmó Sunset en tono calmado mientras sus ojos observaban las montañas que se ceñían al paisaje nublado bajo el cual estaban. Una fortuna, pues de lo contrario se estarían achicharronando bajo el sol del mediodía.

\- Perdona.

\- No, no, te entiendo, en serio… todo el mundo parece estar en tu contra y eso te absorbe las energías porque en el fondo todo lo que quieres es tener aunque sea un gramo de aceptación. Pero parece que no es así.

Discord entonces se quedó callado, Sunset había hecho bien su jugada retórica, la cual también tenía una verdad "a medias".

\- Pero escucha lo que te digo… solo lo parece, si te quedas verás que hay personas que enserio pueden hacerte sentir especial, aceptado… querido. – los ojos de Sunset se pusieron algo vidriosos a causa del recuerdo que evocaban esas palabras; sus amigas tenían ese increíble poder sobre ella una incidencia directa en la felicidad de su vida.

\- Pues, aunque quisiera vas a denunciarme… - Aclaró Discord con unos ojos rojos bastante lúcidos para poder expresar la nostalgia. Lo que hiciera, casi siempre le salía mal.

Sunset no era ciega, ni era sorda, podía percatarse de ello… se sentía identificada en cierto punto con el nuevo y sabía cómo afrontar su situación, aunque ella no podría hacerlo sola. Estaba segura de ello.

\- Escucha, no vuelvas aquí en ese estado, no te reportaré… esta vez. – Enunció con claridad la adolescente poco antes de levantarse y encaminarse al comedor, sus amigas de seguro la estaban esperando.

No obstante, eran las 12:35, las clases continuarían dentro de nueve minutos hasta las 17:00 así que se perdió el almuerzo, pero finalmente logró un avance con el nuevo.

\- Baja cuando el efecto pase… nos vemos mañana. – Advirtió la pelifuego saliendo del lugar, Discord desde luego, no la perdió de vista hasta que bajó nuevamente a la biblioteca.

Las clases continuaron con su acostumbrada velocidad directamente proporcional al interés de cada estudiante. El timbre de salida señaló que era hora de mandar al colegio al demonio y dedicar el poco tiempo que quedaba a la interacción intrapersonal, los grupos entonces salieron por la puerta delantera, algunos partieron desde las canchas otros tanto fueron al estacionamiento, rápida fue la dispersión de los alumnos, Sunset salió junto a sus amigas, quienes contentas buscaban escuchaban atentamente la explicación en la cual Twilight había estado trabajando por toda la tarde.

\- … Al tener el control del fenómeno, hasta cierto punto tenemos una posible idea de causalidad del mismo, es por eso que ahora será más fácil, tenemos un control de esta magia.

\- Sí, a mí me ha ayudado en varios trabajos. – afirmó Applejack feliz por la fuerza extrema que ahora poseía.

\- A mí me ha dado varias ideas vestidos y también para salvar pequeños inconvenientes. – enunció Rarity recordando momentos creativos que le daban aquellos campos de fuerza.

\- Yo… todavía no les encuentro utilidad. – Pinkie Pie se entristecía al respecto, pues sus poderes no eran exactamente agradables en su totalidad.

\- Ven, ahí está… esos poderes y esa magia se puede estudiar mejor de lo que yo o Sunset tratamos en el pasado. El ambiente será mejor controlado y finalmente sabremos lo que está pasando aquí.

\- Además, será divertido… la directora Celestia me ha dado permiso de usar el viejo cuarto de calderas.

\- Espera, ¿Ese lugar obscuro aterrador y pequeño de la planta baja con la puerta con candado? – Cuestionó de forma veloz Pinkie Pie, provocando una observación oportuna de sus amigas.

\- Sí, exactamente, pero ya verán cómo crecerá, solo necesitamos algo de trabajo duro y magia. Podemos hacerlo. – Afirmó Sunset con una sonrisa en el rostro, apoyar a su amiga científica era lo menos que podía hacer, a esas alturas no sabía qué más hacer al respecto de la magia.

Siguiendo el entusiasmo de la pelifuego, el resto del grupo solo dedicó una sonrisa leve para tener en cuenta como una afirmación por parte de ellas.

\- Solo si prometen que ya no será obscuro ni aterrador. – Sentenció la tímida adolescente de piel amarilla, teniendo como respuesta una palmada en la espalda de Sunset y el pulgar en alto de Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Haremos explotar cosas? – Volvió a cuestionar Pinkie al ver que alguna utilidad podía sacarle a su poder.

\- Pues, tal vez. – Interpeló Sunset pensativa, no se le había ocurrido pensar en aquella faceta de la magia que controlaba su hiperactiva amiga.

Así, luego de unos minutos de una charla que viró de la importancia de los animales en el ambiente, a su uso en el laboratorio al color con el cual pintarían el laboratorio, a si habría una televisión en el laboratorio, a si sería como un club privado de las seis y finalmente a una pijamada donde planear todo con mayor detalle.

\- No creo que pueda ser en mi casa. – Aclaró Pinkie, la última vez alguien metió a la roca de mi hermana a la congeladora y todavía no se le ha olvidado…

\- Saben, creo que será mejor que sea en mí casa. - Afirmó Sunset, ganándose la mirada de cinco de sus amigas, Twilight por su parte no lo comprendió.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Pues Sunset jamás nos ha invitado a su casa. Bueno, cuando la tenía, ahora sería como ir a la casa de la directora Celestia.

\- Cierto, lo olvidé. – Sunset chasqueaba en señal de su error. – Pero si pido permiso, quizás Celestia, perdón, la directora Celestia me permita hacer la pijamada. Podría ser en el jardín, ya saben, con carpas y bolsas de dormir y todo.

\- Wow, me encantaría, llevaré los malvaviscos. – Se emocionó de inmediato Pinkie dando saltitos en su lugar de solo imaginar la increíble noche que tendrían.

\- Y yo descargaré la última película de Maribel: La muñeca embrujada. – Sostuvo Rainbow Dash.

\- Oh, puedo hacer unos bocadillos que me enseñaron en Everfree. – Acotó Rarity incrementando los ánimos del grupo.

\- Yo sé preparar una mini fogata. – Señaló Applejack imaginándose preparando los malvaviscos de Pinkie.

\- Tengo unas almohadas que son tan suaves como un conejito. – Arguyó Fluttershy, ganándose la mirada extrañada de sus amigas y bajando la cabeza levemente. – En sentido figurado. – Tuvo que aclarar.

\- Chicas, todavía tengo que pedir permiso a la directora Celestia, lo haré esta misma noche.

\- Bueno. Yo aprendí un juego que es muy divertido. – Terminó por decir Twilight, haciendo sonreír a la pelifuego por la insistencia que suponía.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana, tengo un horario. – Afirmó Sunset sin evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo por decirlo, pues, para una muchacha con una vida independiente por tanto tiempo, era agradable tener alguien que se preocupara por ella en temas tan intrascendentales.

La muchacha salió de la tienda de la confitería para ir directamente a su casa, caminó durante cinco minutos hasta encontrarse con la sombra de un muchacho familiar, cuando este se acercó, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, de pronto sus palabras se enredaron por un par de segundos, tuvo que repensarlas para no decir algo sin sentido.

\- Flash, qué hay.

\- Sunset, me alegra verte; pues nada, solo saco a pasear a mi perro. – Sunset no se percató hasta ese entonces de la presencia de un perro de tamaño mediano con el pelo que tapaba sus ojos.

\- Oh, pero que bonito, seguro es bastante juguetón.

\- La verdad es que es un poco flojo. Pero es muy tolerante, siempre que pongo mis pies sobre él para calentarlos ni se mueve. – Señaló el adolescente en tono de burla.

\- Oye, eso es maltrato animal. – Afirmó Sunset dándole un leve codazo.

\- Denúnciame. – Le siguió el juego el de pelo azul marino.

\- Quizás lo haga. – Prosiguió Sunset. – Bien, nos vemos mañana, supongo.

\- ¿Por qué no habríamos de vernos?

\- No lo sé, solo lo dije. – Sunset se dio una bofetada mental, lo había hecho tan bien… hasta ese momento. – Bueno, nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

* * *

Agradezco los pocos comentarios que hicieron… siendo pocos, he aprendido a apreciarlos bastante, era así desde la precuela, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado.

1ª observación importante, respecto al alcohol en este y otros fics que estoy haciendo, no debe interpretarse como una invitación a probar bebidas alcohólicas, ni mucho menos drogas (ilegales por supuesto).

2ª observación, no conozco mucho del: a) sistema educativo; b) sistema correctivo con menores de edad y c) comportamiento delictivo en torno al mundo de las drogas ilícitas en los Estados Unidos [Referente directo del mundo de Equestria Girls]. La razón principal es porque a Hollywood no debe tomársela en serio en cuanto a sus datos o conocimiento mostrado. Por lo cual, no desarrollaré mucho estos puntos hasta bien avanzado el fic. En este aspecto, agradecería de sobremanera la ayuda.

En fin, por esas razones la realidad de Discord Graphite es una fusión con las experiencias que he tenido en mi propio contexto y de estudios que se hicieron en países de Sudamérica y México. Aclarado esto, espero que les esté gustando el fic, me estoy esforzando un montón para que parezca real así que si tienen una crítica al respecto, la agradeceré. Bien, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Planes y Contratiempos

\- He oído los reclamos de más de seis profesores, usted no ha asistido al colegio desde el día miércoles por la mañana, la bibliotecaria dice que pasó más de tres horas leyendo. Aplaudo su entusiasmo. Pero no justifica su falta a clases ni la completa ausencia de ayer, joven Discord, esta actitud no refleja en nada el compromiso de asistir a clases.

Esta tipa está hablando por más de cinco minutos; un discursito de responsabilidad no sirve de nada… solo son palabras bonitas y ya. Aunque ayer fue un día lleno de trabajo, se supone que enviarían una nota médica que me ahorraría esta pérdida de tiempo.

Al demonio, Sombra me debe muchas cosas por esto. No tolero que gente tan presuntuosa me hable así… pero no me queda de otra, debo aguantar la rabia y pretender que escucho.

\- […] quizás usted desea volver a su reformatorio. – Le perdí el hilo de la conversación ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

\- No, ayer tuve una complicación médica.

\- ¿Dónde está su comprobante?

\- No la traigo conmigo.

\- Entonces no me queda otra más que suspenderlo en vista de su actitud de poco interés.

Mierda, esta enserio se enoja demasiado pronto, y dicen que las mujeres son más tolerantes. Mis polainas, levanto la manga de mi chompa ploma y muestro una herida, afortunadamente me la hice ayer, Sombra me tuvo practicando defensa personal y algo que él llama escape de alto riesgo, significa que por una mala maniobra me ha rajado el brazo izquierdo con un cuchillo.

Maldición, debo crear una historia, haber, no tiene que ser contradictoria, tiene que cubrir un mínimo de detalles… y no debo estar nervioso. Pero lo estoy, la directora esta no tiene un pelo de tonta y será mejor inventar algo rápido. Muestro mi brazo, ella reacciona de inmediato. Bien, aquí voy.

\- Ayer hubo una camorra en mi reformatorio… yo no la inicie, pero estaba en medio de todo cuando empezó, nos detuvieron y tuvimos que quedarnos en un arresto general… no es algo que sea fácil de contar a personas como usted.

\- ¿Personas como yo?

\- Sí, desde que llegué usted me vio como una lacra, vine aquí para dejar de serlo; pero me sigue mirando como tal, si le muestro esto va a pensar que estuvo en lo correcto todo el tiempo.

La mujer se calla, me he dejado llevar. Pero creo que ha mordido el anzuelo, me vuelve a observar.

\- Nunca fue mi intención sugerir ningún prejuicio contra usted, mis percepciones no tienen por qué interferir en la educación de la cual usted quiere beneficiarse; sin embargo, estoy segura de que no se ofenderá con que le realice una examen preliminar en las distintas materias, tenemos su petición, la recomendación. Pero ningún historial serio de sus aptitudes.

Todo acaba de irse a la… no tengo ni la más mínima idea de nada, que no sean matemáticas, ni química, ni física… tal vez biología. Pero por favor, no puras.

\- Yo… ehh, sí, no veo por qué no. – ¡Diablos! La maldita está buscando la forma de sacarme, si no apruebo el examen de seguro que tendrá la prueba que desea. Tampoco me puedo oponer.

Me pasa unas hojas.

Trigonometría, geometría, álgebra… problemas de física, determinar distancia (D) del objeto (A) en una empinada (b) con una inclinación de 45° que salió con una velocidad de 45km por hora y con un índice de rozamiento de…

Haber las siguientes, estoy seguro de que puedo tener aunque sea la mitad, reconozco letras y números al lado de ellas, creo que esto es química y no sé nada, absolutamente nada.

Las siguientes páginas son algo más sencillas, creo yo.

Qué establece la teoría conciencia inconsciente de Freud.

En qué fecha se descubrió Equestria del Sur.

Nombre al menos tres ciudades de Equestria del sur.

Nombre cuatro ciudades de Equestria y sus principales productos de exportación.

Nombre las tres industrias que sustentaron las guerras entre la Equestria confederada y la Union Equestriana

¿Cuál es el nombre de la batalla clave por la independencia de Equestria y bajo la dirección de qué general?

Cite al menos dos Reservas forestales de Equestria.

Reconozca el nombre de estos monumentos del mundo y el lugar donde se sitúan.

La novela de Star Swirl puede tratar de: a) la época de los primeros levantamientos de Equestria contra la corona de Badlands. b) una intriga romántica c) una reflexión en torno al carácter de los conservadores y los reformistas d) todas las anteriores.

Describa las características de la música pop, jazz y folk.

En un párrafo, demuestre la tesis según la cual: la verdad es comprobable solo a partir de los hechos.

La… esto es imposible, respondo como puedo, estas preguntas son una tortura, leí algo de la obra de Star Swirl, pero como la adaptaron al cine para derretirme los ojos con las atrocidades de actores y de libreto… diablos, la guerra por la independencia y la civil… no las conozco bien, pero creo saber que la comandante Hurricane algo tuvo que ver en ambas. Música, hace tiempo que solo escucho las basuras que los demás ponen y algo de Rap… del Rap bueno.

Esa wea de la verdad, creo que es filosofía… sí, a lo mejor me está pidiendo un ejemplo de la ciencia o no.

Termino en media hora, me he saltado los ejercicios matemáticos, traté de hacer el de física, pero no recordé las fórmulas. Tampoco sé cómo diablos se formula una sal, solo recuerdo los malditos óxidos.

La directora Celestia levanta las hojas, las revisa con una guía base... cruzo los dedos.

\- Tienes 36 sobre 100, Discord, estás en un serio problema, esto significa un retraso inmenso en tus estudios, puede que seas bueno para las áreas sociales y artísticas, pero en ciencias puras y exactas eres… pésimo, probablemente la formación en un reformatorio difiere de la ofrecida en este colegio.

\- Entonces, ¿Me expulsará?

\- Aunque piense que es lo mejor, no puedo dejar que algo subjetivo interfiera con la educación que has solicitado. Bien, si quieres estudiar aquí, debes nivelarte, así que tendrás un mes para lograrlo y te proporcionaremos unas tutorías con los mejores estudiantes de cada materia.

\- Pero se supone que puedo elegir lo que deseo aprender.

\- No funciona así, tienes un área general en la que te puedes especializar, pero también tienes materias obligatorias, ciencias y sociales básicas son obligatorias.

\- Bien. Gracias por darme la oportunidad.

\- De nada, y ten en cuenta que será la última.

Celestia me despide, de hecho me cierra con la puerta y ahí se acaba todo, lo admito, es mejor persona que muchas de las directoras que conocí en mis anteriores colegios. Bueno, si me quiero quedar supongo que debo hacer lo que menos me gusta, estudiar por obligación.

De momento iré a pasar matemáticas, sigo a la izquierda, doblo por la derecha, sigo hasta el fondo, allí está, abro la puerta y todos me miran, incluida la profesora que estaba escribiendo algo en la piara.

Entro para sentarme en el pupitre donde estuve antes de que Celestia me llamara por el parlante, cierto, también tengo que hacer que estos tipos olviden lo que hice, no me arrepiento, pero vaya que ha sido comenzar con un paso equivocado. Obvio que era el niño popular del lugar y ese otro roba cunas también era un favorito. Natural en las chicas, fijarse en los bonitos o los que son una pérdida de tiempo… a veces me pregunto qué me ha visto Sonata.

No te duermas, con un demonio, no te duermas… Mi cabeza se ladea, me siento pesado… bostezo, no, este asunto es muy aburrido, la profe todavía peor y estos… son todos unos niñitos muy majos. Una tiene una boina o como le llamen, otro tiene el pelo bajándole por toda la cara, la que está frente a mi tiene un cabello crespo, su color rosa refleja una luz molesta. Es la misma que me molestó cuando llegué; ag, lo último que necesitaba. A mi lado está una muchacha con unas calzas negras rasgadas, trato de ver hasta dónde llegan… medio muslo, es algo atractiva, pero cuando me ve, debo mirar hacia otro lado. Estoy tan cansado que me estoy distrayendo con estas chicas malcriadas.

No… no puede ser, quiero que esta clase de mierda se acabe.

Mejor me distraigo con algo que no sean esos números que no entiendo. Haber… Sombra me dijo que estaba retrasado, tengo que poner las cámaras y también otras dos cajas de sensores. ¿Qué dijo Rash? Ah sí, puedo utilizar un botón que está en mi zapato para dar señales de sí o no… también tengo un botón de pánico en mi bolsillo derecho. Eso no es todo… ya sé, tengo que tomar muestras de todo tipo, piedras, césped, insectos, animales, tierra, también cabellos… entre otras cosas que es mejor no recordar.

Me preocupa lo que Sombra me dijo mientras cenábamos: "ahora hay más de cinco divisiones del departamento cero y también se están llevando tres campos de operaciones distintos que se están llevando simultáneamente… el primero es el mío, el segundo está al mando de Shining Armor y la tipa esa que nos ayudó a salir de Tulivia; no puedo creer que aceptaran regresar a ese país endemoniado, yo ni loco volvería ahí. El tercero es de rastreo."

Sí, después de que la transmisión de nuestra operación de rescate fue vista por el departamento de defensa y el presidente, los recursos nos llovieron, me incrementaron la paga y hay mucho más equipo que antes. Sombra está contento porque sigue siendo el director del departamento y también porque ahora tiene tres misiones que se llevan a cabo todo el tiempo.

Dijo que no solo era la preocupación por esta Sunset Shimmer lo que hizo que aceleraran las cosas, en realidad es la competencia con el Saak y otros países, ellos también saben de lo que pasó e Tulivia, de seguro están haciendo sus propias investigaciones.

\- Joven, la clase ha terminado. – Es la profesora, no puede ser, me he quedado con cara de idiota toda la clase… me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y me dirijo a la siguiente clase, educación física. Puedo tomarme quince minutos para llegar.

Selecciono las cámaras, comienzo por poner tres por pasillo de forma que permitan ver a todos al nivel del estómago, tampoco puedo hacer más, si empiezo a ponerlas en posiciones altas todos me extrañarán. Quince minutos y el ala derecha de la planta baja está vigilado.

Voy a mi casillero en busca de la ropa para la materia, hallo una nota en la puerta.

"Delincuente." "Los abusivos no son bienvenidos aquí."

Lo que me faltaba, estos también son unos moralistas, me da igual, de seguro solo necesitaré unos meses, poner los aparatos que me piden, tomar las muestras que Rash desea tanto. Hablando de eso, ya que estaré en el patio mejor preparo un cebo para insectos y capturo alguno para los estudios de Rash. En el camino encuentro un letrero que me llama la atención.

"Club botánico" De seguro todas esas plantas están criadas aquí, definitivamente debo tomar algunas de allí.

Por fin llego al gimnasio, hay una gran cantidad de muchachos que me miran, rayos, odio que me miren y estos lo hacen como si fuera lo único interesante que ha sucedido aquí. Wow, hay algo que no he pensado en todo este tiempo. La misma chica del video parece ser esta Sunset Shimmer, ni Rash ni Sombra saben qué es lo que está pasando exactamente, tampoco yo; pero creo que es una gran ventaja que ella quiera demostrarme ser mi amiga, esa chica es más fuerte que yo, apostaría que incluso más fuerte que Sombra o ese que nos dio una paliza a mí y a Shining Armor.

\- Buenos días estudiantes, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes fueron al campamento Everfree, por lo cual asumiré que una gran cantidad se ha mantenido en forma. Pero otra parte se la ha pasado todo el verano rascándose la barriga en su casa mientras jugaba con la consola. Así que sorpresa, tendremos un examen físico.

Todos a mi alrededor se quejan en silencio. Eso me recuerda, la central está grabando todo lo que las cámaras en mi ropa captan y tengo algo así como tres micrófonos conmigo. Esta ropa es especial por eso, Rash le dijo electro hilado o algo así. En mi deportivo también tengo una cámara y un micrófono incorporados, son un poco más pesadas pero eso es todo. Así que no tengo que estar preocupándome por tomar nota de las cosas que se podrían considerar relevantes.

\- Bien holgazanes, saldremos afuera a correr un poco como calentamiento y después vendrán aquí por su masacre. Por cierto, estarán corriendo frente a las señoritas de allá afuera, así que no se atrevan a perder el paso. – Este entrenador no se compara en nada a Sombra… con él es algo así como. Escapa porque si te alcanzo te juro que te romperé algún hueso o sube toda la pared o te dispararé… claro que estaba usando un chaleco antibalas, me costó lograrlo por el maldito peso…

Bueno, no es tiempo de llorar – esa frase también me la enseñó Sombra – en qué pensaba… cierto, esa Sunset no confía en mí, pero estoy seguro de que puedo acercarme más que si solo fuera el nuevo al que nadie quiere conocer. Tengo ventaja.

Suena el silbato del entrenador, comienzo a correr. En momentos como estos agradezco el entrenamiento brutal de Sombra, casi siempre me dejaba con dolores por todo el cuerpo y un cansancio que me llevaba a dormir sobre lo primero que encontrara. Es raro, pero después de todo, me está yendo mejor que si me hubiera quedado con Tirek. Volteo a ver a las chicas y ahí está…

Esa chica con una mariposa en el cabello, momento, es un pasador – creo que se llama así – su piel amarilla, sus ojos tímidos. Algo tiene que no está bien… es muy rara, bastante. De pronto sus ojos me miran y no me doy cuenta de que hay algo en el piso. Veo su expresión de dolor al ver que me caigo. El tiempo parece acelerar de pronto y ahora puedo escuchar las risas tanto de chicas como de los chicos de mi clase.

Me he caído y ni me ha dolido, eso con lo que he tropezado es un bote de basura, ¿He corrido tan lejos? ¿Por qué me apendejé tanto?

Me levanto y observo a todos, ¡Se están burlando! Esta me la voy a cobrar, observo el rostro de todos y todas; bien, me dirijo al gimnasio y me quito una cáscara de plátano que estaba en mi hombro, una mirada es suficiente para callarlos, pero no yo no olvido.

-Bien, subir por la cuerda es un clásico; tanto como salto de altura y una carrera de velocidad, esto es lo que van a hacer, primero subirán por la cuerda lo más alto que puedan, después se levantarán y tomarán impulso para saltar sobre la barda que está puesta en un metro veinte, hasta el más enclenque podría hacerlo, por último, caminarán hacia su izquierda y esperarán hasta que les diga para correr lo más rápido que puedan en dirección a la línea blanca; no es nada del otro mundo. ¿Preguntas?

Está claro como el agua, hacemos una fila que sale del gimnasio, me toca último por mi retraso. Maldito bote, si fuera primero tendría más de una hora para poner todas las cámaras que me quedan, cubriría el segundo piso e iría a la biblioteca para ir por un libro, la directora me dijo que el profesor de literatura desea que leamos una obra clásica. Al menos es sensato en eso, cuando leí las de los Juegos del… ni siquiera recuerdo el título… no dudé en tirar esas basuras a su lugar. Ni qué decir de los otros libros populares, son… muy simples.

La fila avanza lentamente y ya sé que las chicas se están burlando a mis espaldas, he escuchado mi nombre dos veces, seguido de risas, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que dijeron después.

Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, todos piensan que son un tesoro, una flor que hay que cuidar y valorar, pero cuando no eres uno de los chicos guapos de las telenovelas ni sabes hablar como ellas esperan pues simplemente te mandan al demonio, bah, incluso hablan mal y lo peor de todo es que quieres que te hablen… es lo peor, que al final te importa lo que piensen de ti. No me voy a engañar, Sunset Shimmer y la chica amarilla de seguro me tienen pena; no necesito su pena, lo que necesito es descubrir a esa Sunset para salir de aquí lo más antes posible.

\- Discord Graphite, es su turno. – Dice el entrenador.

Bien, no me hago problema, algunos se han quedado a ver; suena el silbato, camino hacia la cuerda subiendo al colchón, de seguro es para que nadie se lastime si cae de pronto. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Izquierda con izquierda, derecha e izquierda. Ahora esto es fácil, Sombra ponía un terrible perro debajo que no dejaba de ladrar como endemoniado. Ese tipo es un verdadero demente, pero tanta estupidez traumatizante ha servido de algo, llego hasta una línea roja a pocos centímetros del techo y me desciendo hasta que creo que la caída no me puede lastimar, me suelto. Aterrizo en el colchón, bajo, comienzo a correr en dirección a la valla, por supuesto que salto y afortunadamente no siento que la haya hecho caer. Oigo el pitido de nuevo y es señal de que debo correr, corro como corrí en Tulivia y logro pasar, veo que el entrenador asiente con una expresión de conformidad o quizás de un no lo has hecho mal. Ya saben, elevando los labios de abajo y asintiendo…

\- A las duchas.

No conocí mejores palabras en mi vida. Luego de esto, tengo que ir a la oficina de Luna y pasar con el loquero que tiene mi mismo nombre.

Estas duchas son realmente limpias, todo está como en las películas y no el basurero de mis anteriores colegios.

Actúo de forma normal, me quito la polera, el corto, voy a la regadera con una toalla y jabón. Me siento incómodo, en la agencia era una cosa, aquí es otra, aquí hay muchachos de mi edad que me están siguiendo con la mirada. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Mi herida en el brazo y las cicatrices de las cirugías que no han sanado del todo están al descubierto, estos me están mirando.

\- Qué miran. – Digo para apartarlos, lo que funciona, todos, absolutamente todos miran para otro lado. Esto me huele terriblemente mal.

El día no había terminado todavía y Sunset Shimmer se sentía algo cansada, la cantidad de trabajos iniciales no eran la razón, era el estudio que quería empezar con Twilight y sus amigas, plantearlo fue lo más fácil del mundo, lo difícil era que siguieran un método científico; con todo lo que implicaba. La cosa era que sabía muy bien que no bastaba con el método científico humano, tenía que exponerle el método científico poni en cuanto magia a Twilight y pese a su disposición a aprehender, la cosa sería un poco más difícil.

También tenía que crear un laboratorio apropiado en el viejo cuarto de calderas, era una cosa de cinco metros por cuatro, la maquinaria estaba oxidada e inútil desde quién sabe cuánto atrás; debían sacarla, debían hacer muchas cosas. Lo que requería dinero, también requería de paciencia y… requería de magia.

Magia era algo de lo cual no quería saber nada; mientras más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que todo lo que había hecho era una mala jugada, sus amigas no sospechaban ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera Twilight sospechaba tan siquiera un poco. Las gemas, los poderes, la magia. Todo era un revoltijo del cual ella era la principal autora, nunca pensó en cómo terminarían las cosas, no tivo en cuenta ningún imprevisto y gracias a ello las cosas se complicaron muchísimo más de lo que deberían ser.

Se cubrió la cabeza con las manos mientras la apoyaba en la banca; se supone que todo debió ser rebelado en el campamento Everfree; sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron de tintes y todo se descontroló de tal forma que el momento simplemente no se presentó.

Pero seamos sinceros, ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que confía en ti que le mentiste por un tiempo? Mucho más allá de ese límite ¿Cómo decirle a tus mejores amigas que en realidad eres algo que culturalmente es despreciable y a lo que le temen? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Seguirían siendo sus amigas después de decirles? ¿Y si la abandonaban? Su cabeza ultimadamente solo pensaba en ello, el día anterior se quedó con Ocllo pensando en una forma para revelarlo.

Al principio pensó que sería bueno mostrarse como lo que era, alas, ojos, todo el conjunto; enseñarles ese aspecto y pasar al que llamaban Daydream. Pero no causaría la impresión que deseaba, conociendo a Fluttershy se asustaría antes de que pudiera pasar al aspecto mejor trabajado que tenía.

¿Y si contaba la historia en su totalidad sin tapujos? Claro ¿Y que ellas descubrieran la terrible persona poni o lo como se le pueda llamar? Entonces la dejarían a un lado, se marcharían. Poniéndose en su lugar, les daba toda la razón si lo hacían.

A fin de cuentas, terminaba mal. No podía evitarlo, ellas reaccionarían mal porque casualmente, la cultura del mundo humano, al menos en la que estaba junto con ellas, era bastante similar a la de Equestria, en ambas el temor a la obscuridad era evidente y con una similitud extraordinaria, ambas usaban la obscuridad como referente directo a la maldad, al dolor y al sufrimiento… por otra parte decir la verdad era rebelar el acto de traición de confianza que llevó a cabo durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde el año pasado, cuando pasaron los eventos que transformaron su vida por completo.

En el fondo sabía que no podía mentirles, la presión la consumía por dentro y tarde o temprano saldría de la forma menos esperada. Así que era mejor hacerlo de forma controlada, hasta donde se pudiera, reunirlas a todas y ver la manera de decirles que era una persona complete diferente de lo que se imaginaban, una cosa que ellas no dudarían en llamar monstruo… solo el mencionar la palabra demonio las espantaría.

\- Sabes que tú quieres. – Dijo de pronto Pinkie Pie de forma pintoresca y vivaz poco antes de tomar las manos de Sunset Shimmer.

Si algo había que Pinkie Disfrutaba de sobremanera con Sunset Shimmer, era ese momento que se daba de vez en cuando en el que ambas podían recorrer su mundo imaginativo, ver esas rosas, ese sol, el unicornio… todo, toda aquella cantidad enorme de creatividad e hiperactividad desbordada en imágenes mentales que ambas compartían en unos momentos que podían ser catalogados como insólitos.

Era extraño y a la vez fabuloso, porque no solamente podía verlo ella, al compartirlo con una de sus mejores amigas, aquel mundo parecía hacerse más activo, todavía más feliz; por ello, ni la una ni la otra parecían poder decir que no a una experiencia tan… estimulante.

Sunset quitó todo pensamiento para tener la mente en blanco.

\- ¿Lista? – Cuestionó a su amiga de pelo rosado.

\- Yo nací lista. – Afirmó esta mientras comía una barra de energía. Como si de un entrenamiento físico se tratase.

Entonces, con cierto nerviosismo, la adolescente de piel ámbar tomó las manos de Pinkie Pie para ingresar a ese alocado mundo. Los ojos de ella se cubrieron de una luz blanca. En un instante ambas se veían a sí mismas dentro de la creación de la adolescente rosa. Unos bollos con ojos dilatados y sus iris tan grandes como los de un cachorrito volaban en el aire sosteniéndose de unos globos multicolores, de formas diversas una tenía forma de pez, otro de ballena, otro de tortuga… momento, la ballena era real, se movía en el aire con la misma gracia que si estuviera nadando, era de un color rosa, parecía goma de mascar. Todas las flores en el piso tenían rostro, bailaban sonrientes al compás de una música proveniente de una radio que una estrella de cinco puntas gigantesca cargaba en sus hombros mientras daba pasos lentos y recorría un camino de caramelos con una soltura increíble. El sol, quien llevaba puestos unos anteojos de sol, se movía a una velocidad lentísima, pero vaya que tenía personalidad.

En ese mundo, Sunset siempre sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, seguido de una risa incontenible, así como un júbilo inexplicable, el cielo que pasaba del celesta a un rosa y las montañas que tenían tanta cubierta de pastel como chocolate derretido se alzaban curiosamente al cielo y también poseían un movimiento mucho, mucho más lento. Incluso el césped bailaba al son de la música y no del caprichoso viento.

Ambas se desviaron para contemplar una manta dispuesta sobre una parte de la hierba, donde yacía un pastel y unas tazas con chocolate, no dudaron ni por un solo instante en ingresar y sentase allí.

Viendo aquellas carismáticas, tiernas y exuberantes criaturas atravesar los cielos a la velocidad que sus globos se lo permitían, Sunset observó el rostro de Pinkie Pie, ella lucía tan feliz… ese mundo realmente estaba en el interior de ella, ¿acaso sería la razón por la cual podía poner siempre alguna idea descabellada para las fiestas? Sin importar la respuesta, estar allí era algo que, pese a no desear todo el tiempo, siempre lograba quitarle cualquier preocupación, era algo así como un calmante y un energizante combinados.

La cosa era que por alguna razón, era difícil hablar, a veces las palabras simplemente no salían.

\- Pinkie. – Dijo de pronto en ese estado de completa calma y despreocupación; sintiendo una especie de eco de su voz.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió con gozo su amiga mientras comía una rebanada del pastel.

\- Si tuvieses un secreto tan grande que nunca podrías contar a nadie porque es muy, pero muy… duro de captar… lo contarías.

\- Sí, a mis amigas claro… - Afirmó la muchacha de mirada afable.

\- Pero si fuera algo que podría lastimarlas, ofenderlas y… no sé, cuestionarse de quién eres en realidad.

\- Vaya… no lo sé Sunset, creo que me volvería loca tratando al decidirme. – entonces, la voz de Pinkie pasó a una más excéntrica, una que utilizaba cuando comenzaba a especular en las consecuencias menos deseables en una suerte de trance adivinatorio. – Entonces la pregunta me consumiría día y noche, tendría pesadillas de solo recordar el recuerdo y no podría ni entablar una conversación con mis amigas sabiendo que les he hecho algo que no saben y entonces…

Las palabras, con aquella voz, el eco, todo en un armonía perfecta para darle a Sunset Shimmer un golpe de realidad, de pronto el cosquilleo de su estómago paró, el regocijo de aquel mundo ya no suponía ningún calmante. Fue entonces que pasó algo que jamás podría prever, recordó todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasó, incluso las memorias que selló por un tiempo… allí estaba.

Sus ojos se pintaron de un color obscuro, una bruma salía por ellos

\- ¿Sunset? – Preguntaba Pinkie.

No, cómo podía vivir tranquila sabiendo lo que sabía… sus amigas, ellas estaban bajo una vinculación mágica con ella, las había transformado, mutado para que pudieran tener magia… pero eso no era algo malo, al menos no en comparación a lo que pasó antes del campamento Everfree.

Sus memorias podían ver con toda claridad a Wane, su hermano… la observaba con una expresión seca que nada podía decirle mientras se quemaba a causa de su hechizo final, así, convertido lentamente en pequeños brillos era tragado por una vorágine en el cielo. Recordaba todo el daño que ambos se habían hecho, recordaba el odio que le tuvo, el deseo final por eliminarlo aunque le costara su propia vida. Recordaba a su padre… sus revelaciones tan fantásticas que nunca podría cumplirlas. Su terror profundo y obscuro al verse a sí misma entrando por la habitación. Presa de ese miedo, de ese remordimiento por haber sido la causa de la muerte de su propio hermano; eliminó todo recuerdo de su existencia en ese mundo, en especial estaba dispuesta a quitarle todo recuerdo a Sunset Shimmer, a la Sunset Shimmer oriunda de ese mundo, la misma de la cual su hermano se había enamorado; tan aberrante relación, tan aterradores recuerdos pronto infundieron un colapso en la alegría momentánea de Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¡Sunset! – Oyó, era la voz de Pinkie Pie gritando.

Estaban cayendo en una inmensa obscuridad, en el cielo existía una grita de luz, de seguro se había abierto una grieta en aquel mundo maravilloso; pero dónde estaban ahora. No tardó en recordarlo, era exactamente lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que se descubrió a sí misma, al menos la parte más difícil de creer de ella misma.

\- Pinkie ¿Dónde estás? – La obscuridad era tan vivida, tan real, tan potente que hasta parecía una niebla que ofuscaba la visión a pocos metros, la caída continuaba.

\- No lo sé Sunset. – Expresó su amiga.

De felicidad a terror, Pinkie Pie no entendía cómo algo así podría estar pasando, nunca había imaginado algo como aquello. Se sentía solitaria, afligida, un dolor en su pecho comenzaba a hacerse presente. Era una amargura que no podía ser contenida; era como si en su interior, una parte estuviera destrozada. No podía entenderlo, como tampoco podía dejar de sentirlo. No había razón o causa para ello, solo lo sentía.

Entonces su cuerpo finalmente hizo contacto con algo, fue como entrar a una piscina de agua fría. No era agua, era algo más pesado, más espeso, apenas pudo sacar la cabeza del agua y fue entonces que se percató de que aquella agua o lo que fuera era algo pegajosa, dificultaba el movimiento, debía hacer fuerza para mantenerse a flote, porque al mismo tiempo sentía como si la estuviera jalando desde la punta de los pies hasta su cuello; aterrada quiso gritar el nombre de su amiga, pero el agua finalmente la venció.

En un arranque de adrenalina, la adolescente sacó su cabeza y movió desesperada sus manos, al sentir el contacto de una de ellas con una superficie plana puso toda su fuerza para impulsarse y sacar su cabeza, recuperando el aire, no dudó ni un instante en colocar una de sus rodillas para impulsar su cuerpo a salir de aquella agua aterradora.

En completa obscuridad, ni bien su cuerpo salió del lugar, escuchó una cosa metálica impactando otra, a juzgar por el sonido, eran bastante colosales y la violencia con la cual impactaban era atroz y continua.

No tardó en presentarse una especie de quejido hueco, retumbaba por todo el lugar pese a no ser agudo. El agua ahora estaba al nivel de sus pies y a diferencia del momento pasado, ahora era normal, el miedo la acechaba y ese sentimiento de soledad volvía a consumirla, ahora también se sumaba una culpabilidad. Los sonidos horribles continuaban.

Comenzó a caminar de forma lenta viendo que sus pasos no ingresaran de nuevo a un lugar que aparentemente no tenía fondo, mas inició entonces una sensación difícil de explicar, prácticamente sentía como si el lugar estuviera encogiéndose, pero no tenía forma de saberlo porque no veía ni escuchaba nada, aparte de aquellos sonidos, al mismo tiempo, esa sensación se replicaba en su pecho, sentía una compresión directamente en el mismo.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de la fiestera, comenzó a caminar más rápido, hasta que al final corrió, el lugar no tenía paredes, ni techo… pero sentía que se estaba encogiendo. Después de hacerlo por lo que presintió era una eternidad, escuchó un palpitar, bum bum… bum bum, siguió caminando y caminando, bum bum, bum bum.

Conforme corregía su dirección, el sonido se hacía más fuerte y el resto más débil, bum bum, bum bum. Hasta que al final pudo ver una luz saliendo de un agujero cuadrado. Al acercarse, pudo apreciar una serie de escaleras, cubiertas por una luz carmesí, el agua no pasaba dentro, pese a que debería hacerlo. En vista de lo aterrador de afuera, prefirió proseguir e ingresar dentro, se erigía un camino en una suerte de vacío obscuro que no era iluminado por aquella luz carmesí.

Bum bum, bum bum. Pinkie sintió esfumarse el miedo, pero la culpabilidad continuaba. La luz provenía de una figura irreconocible.

Bum bum, bum bum. Pinkie llegó hasta un orificio de su tamaño, sin saber qué hacer, ingresó dentro y a los pocos segundos, comenzó a caer nuevamente.

Sin gritos, sin nada en absoluto, ahora un vacío la invadía. No pánico, no desesperación, no miedo… nada. Sus ojos se cerraron. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver un hermoso jardín compuesto por flores coloridas y un pasto que parecía terciopelo. La luz llegaba desde el cielo. Una figura se mecía frente a un estanque. Su cabello, su ropa, esa era Sunset Shimmer.

\- Sunset. – Se apresuró a decir la muchacha sintiendo su corazón latir nuevamente al ver una figura conocida y querida.

Al poner una mano en su hombro, la figura paró de mecerse para voltear a verla. Su rostro, estaba cubierto por escamas, un tono rojizo se mostraba, sus ojos no eran en absoluto los mismos que tenía usualmente, eran una bruma obscura sobre los cuales se mostraban dos círculos de luz turquesa. De inmediato la figura se paró para abrazarla. Su corazón se detuvo, parpadeó y cuando despertó ya estaba en la realidad, no tardó en hacer fuerza para separarse de su amiga y caer al piso. Retrocediendo con cierto temor observó a su amiga, estaba tal cual la conocía, pero ahora había algo en ella, algo corrupto, algo podrido, algo que no encajaba y eso que no encajaba era lo terrible, pues era obscuridad.

\- Pinkie, espera… - alcanzó a decir Sunset poco antes de que la pelirosa comenzara a correr en dirección a la salida del colegio.

Con una velocidad increíble, Pinkie pudo ver cómo Sunset no solo la alcanzaba, sino que la tomaba por el brazo para llevarla hacia ella. El miedo la invadía. ¿Quién era la chica frente a ella? Ella no era Sunset, no era la amiga a la que quería tanto. No, era algo diferente, algo viciado con un mal inexplicable.

\- Pinkie, no tengas miedo… por favor, no tengas miedo. – De pronto aquel rostro mostró un sentimiento contradictorio contra cualquier especulación por parte de la fémina amante del caramelo, una lágrima que libremente bajó por su rostro hasta descender al césped, habían llegado hasta el jardín trasero y para su suerte, no había nadie allí.

Tardando varios segundos en reaccionar, Pinkie Pie finalmente se armó de valor.

\- Quién eres tú.

\- Soy tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer. – Afirmó aquel ser extraño, tenía el rostro de su amiga, su voz, incluso esa mirada característica de ella; pero no era ella.

\- Mentira… tú no puedes ser mi amiga.

\- Lo soy… soy la misma a la que le gusta estar contigo en ese mundo, la misma que te deja guardar goma de mascar en su casillero, la que te trae esos chocolates que tanto te gustan, la misma a la que enseñaste a hacer chistes y ser graciosa… Pinkie, soy yo. – Enunciaba con cierta desesperación la adolescente. – Soy tu Sunny.

\- Mi Sunny Shiny no me haría ver todo eso. – Apeló la de cabello crespo.

\- No fue mi intención, algo debió pasar mientras nuestras mentes se conectaron. – Interpeló la adolescente soltando finalmente a Pinkie Pie, quien se daba cuenta de que su "amiga" la había presionado con mucha fuerza.

\- Pero lo hiciste… por qué lo hiciste. – Cuestionó de inmediato la adolescente mostrándose ahora menos temerosa.

\- Estaba preocupada, tenía miedo y tú comenzaste a describir exactamente cómo me sentía… en algún momento pasamos de tu imaginación a un lugar de mi mente… - Entonces el silencio dominó a Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Qué lugar sería tan aterrador? – Cuestionó de pronto la fiestera, tomando ahora la directiva de la conversación.

El silencio se mantuvo, los ojos de Sunset se volvieron a perder para ingresar en un estado de introspección total; deliberadamente, impulsada quizás por la intriga, quizás porque percibía el sufrimiento de su amiga, Pinkie Pie puso sus manos en los hombros de la que hace pocos segundos atrás había sido motivo de un terror profundo.

\- Sunset Shimmer. – Cuando esta despertó, sus ojos se cruzaron. – ¿Qué te sucede?

Ese era el momento que Sunset Shimmer había esperado por un tiempo no tan corto pero lleno de desesperación por comunicar la verdad detrás de ella, de los cristales, de la magia… de todo. Era hora de la verdad.

* * *

Capítulo 10, eso quiere decir, se ha acabado el principio y parte del nudo, ahora vamos al nudo central de estas historias paralelas; espero que les esté gustando, estoy contentísimo de ver que algunos todavía leen este fic.

Bueno, explicando un poco mejor la última parte donde Sunset Shimmer tuvo esos recuerdos, me gustaría aclarar que son recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el fanfic El Legado y si no se lo han leído, calma, se dará un resumen completo dentro de dos o tres capítulos. De hecho, como dije antes, este fic es la secuela de El Legado y también está destinado a tener una secuela. Así es, ya sé cómo va a terminar todo.

Bueno, finalmente, me gustaría gradecer sus comentarios y en este punto en especial por una idea que tome de otro autor [El ingreso de Discord al colegio como estudiante y que pase tiempo con las Equestria Girls]: Conikiblasufan. Que es, hasta donde he alcanzado a ver dentro del fandom, uno de los partidarios del Fluttercord, más reconocidos. Bien, librada mi conciencia, nos leemos pronto.


	12. Espiar 1

El silencio se cernía entre ambas, Sunset tomaba una bocanada de aire, su paciencia se agotaba, explicar tanto en tan pocas palabras fue quizás uno de los retos más grandes. Resumir todo lo que podía ser considerado como aterrador, intrínsecamente malvado o cruel fue un trabajo que requirió de precisión y también de recordar hechos que estaban mejor en el olvido.

Perpleja, Pinkie Pie apenas movía un músculo, una parte de ellas se hallaba desilusionada, cuestionando más de una cosa al mismo tiempo; en su peculiar mente se deformaba la percepción de una de sus mejores amigas, si seguía siéndolo claro. Cómo no juzgar semejantes actos contra naturaleza, cómo no espantarse de lo que hizo. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia quedaría exenta de consideraciones lo que había hecho con ella, con todas sus amigas; hasta donde pudo contar antes de callarse: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle y ella estaban ¿infectadas? Con una magia que no era precisamente buena.

No comprendía bien la enrevesada explicación que la pelifuego trató de hacer de la magia que todas tenían. Pero eso sí, ella fue la principal responsable de que la tuvieran. Las hibridó… esa fue la palabra que utilizó, hibridación. El silencio se extendía, siendo cuasi mortal para el corazón de Sunset que latía con una intensidad anormal, sus pupilas algo dilatadas trataban de no mostrar desesperación; sin embargo no podía lograrlo ante una sensibilidad como la que Pinkie poseía.

Una y mil interrogantes se abrían en la cabeza de la fiestera, la principal era desde luego ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo algo semejante? ¿Por qué no se los dijo antes? ¿Por qué se había convertido en una criatura tan vil?

\- Por qué decidiste ser esto. – Fue la única pregunta de Pinkie Pie, demasiado lógica para su carácter usualmente irracional, demasiado puntual, demasiado directa y en suma, central para entender todo el conjunto.

\- ¿Por qué?... Lo hice para poder seguir aquí, para poder quedarme con ustedes.

Aunque quisiera, Pinkie ya no podía reconocer en los ojos de aquella persona a la Sunset que conoció, sus acciones la convertían justamente en un demonio, algo no muy diferente a lo que fue en el baile de otoño. Si en el fondo guardaba esa personalidad, o como lo explico, si realmente lo era… entonces… aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era malvada, ruin, cruel, despótica… un monstruo aberrante. Qué había debajo de esa expresión, lo había visto claramente cuando bajó a ese mundo fantástico pero extremadamente tétrico.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Pinkie Pie se levantó; estaba furiosa, decepcionada, por no decir que ahora Sunset le daba miedo.

\- Pinkie, espera. – Sunset trató de tomarla nuevamente, pero la fémina rosa se dio media vuelta para mostrarle la furia que despertaba en ella.

\- ¡Pinkie Pie para ti! – gritó con su cantarina voz – y esta magia que tengo, quiero que la quites de inmediato. – Ordenó bajando el volumen pues la reacción de Sunset fue de una evidente entrada en pánico.

Nuevamente Sunset no supo responder de forma inmediata; bajó la cabeza.

\- Yo… no puedo revertirlo, si lo hago, tu cuerpo... colapsará. – Murmulló con el corazón en el pecho.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Preguntó de forma retórica la adolescente, pues ante sus ojos era ya evidente que a Sunset poco o nada le habría importado su opinión, actuando de forma deliberada, sin respetar ninguna restricción moral o ética.

Finalmente, sin esperar respuesta alguna Pinkie comenzó a encaminarse lejos del alcance de Sunset, quien sentía una parte de su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, ahogando su llanto, retrocedió hasta llegar a la calle. Pensando las cosas de forma impulsiva, simplemente desapareció del lugar. Pinkie pudo apreciar el hecho con sorpresa.

En la punta de un cañón, lejos de la interrupción de cualquier curioso, Sunset se limpió las lágrimas. Sus peores temores se hacían realidad, primero Pinkie Pie, después seguirían todas sus amigas, desgarrada de un dolor intraducible para un corazón humano. No podía soportar la idea de perder a sus amigas en absoluto lograba calmar los sentimientos tan desoladores que traía, nada podía compararse a ese dolor, ni siquiera cuando Flash rompió con ella, pudo sentir algo similar, de hecho, ni siquiera cuando la magia de la amistad la atacó en el baile de otoño sintió un dolor semejante.

Una amiga, un amigo valen más, mucho más que un poni especial… en eso se resumía la naturaleza de esa relación que mantenía con las adolescentes que llenaron su vida. La razón por la cual ingresó en la raya de lo inmoral, de una desesperación que le obligó a borrar la existencia de lo que todos podrían calificar como familia. Todo, todo, todo, para nada. Al final las perdería; ya sabía lo que pasaría, Pinkie lo contaría al resto, todas se enterarían y se alejarían; eventualmente el colegio volvería a odiarla. Todo humano y todo poni tenía un prejuicio contra un demonio y al final, terminaba maldita por su ascendencia verdadera, pudo aceptar que era una hibridación entre poni y humano; ¿Pero podría aceptarlo el mundo, al menos el mundo que realmente le importaba? Todo apuntaba a que no.

¿Y qué hizo para tratar de borrar un prejuicio cultural? Pues actuar exactamente como un demonio. No tardó en llegar de nuevo la imagen de lo que ella misma consideró como su hermano.

\- Wane… perdóname. – Susurró, jamás lo había hecho. Hasta ese momento exacto no pudo verlo como algo más que una criatura repulsiva; pero bien analizado, no se diferenciaba de él.

Amoral, despótica, manipuladora, ruin; estos y muchos apelativos le correspondían. Y pese a ello, la imagen de su hermano sacrificándose por ella no hacía más que incrementar la culpabilidad que tenía dentro de sí. Entonces, solo entonces pudo pasar a un área completamente diferente.

¿Qué pasaba con la Sunset Shimmer oriunda de ese mundo? A causa de sus acciones y en medio de su desesperación, la hundió en un ataque psicológico, le hizo perder toda noción de realidad… Su mente recordaba todo de forma tan clara que incluso podía sentir la emoción de ese momento.

*Flashback.

Allí estaba ella, esperando sentada en un sofá de la sala de su contraparte humana de aquel mundo; apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de la terrible y colosal batalla librada contra nadie más y nadie menos que su hermano, la única familia real que poseía. Durante más de un día había tenido que recostarse, descansar. Sus articulaciones, sus tendones, su cabeza, no existía punto de su cuerpo que no le comunicara dolor o cansancio. Su energía se reabastecía duras penas, curar las terribles heridas que se hizo tomaría un tiempo, los hechizos utilizados por Wane también debían ser contrarrestados. Así que apenas tenía energías para estar allí. No obstante, tenía un último cabo suelto que atar.

Cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, ingresó una figura que ella reconocía bien, la extraña sensación de ver su contraparte fue velozmente asimilada para convertirse en un impulso que la obligó a cerrar la puerta con su magia y a levantarse del sofá. Allí estaba, tal como Wane la recordaba, tal como le había comunicado que era.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, sin palabras, su contraparte retrocedió lentamente en la medida en que avanzó hacia ella, hasta que terminó chocando con la puerta y finalmente la distancia entre ambas se pudo acortar.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Sun Shine. – Afirmó mientras la mayor de ambas, tomaba un paraguas para tratar de defenderse. Acto que fue evitado de inmediato.

\- Qué… qué es lo que quieres.

\- Esta persona… ¿Es importante para ti?

Sunset sacó una foto, allí estaba Wane y su contraparte, posando con una mueca graciosa. La mayor, tomando aire e intrigada por los acontecimientos recientes observó la foto y después a Sun Shine.

\- Sí… sí lo es.

\- ¿Lo has estado buscando todo este tiempo?

Al iluminarse los ojos de la mujer, la adolescente cerró los suyos en señal negativa.

\- Pues no lo encontrarás.

\- P… por qué.

\- Porque ya no existe. – Dijo de forma fría, tanto que incluso ella sintió pena por él así como por su contraparte.

Sunset Shimmer dejó caer todos los objetos que traía en la mano, el paraguas y un celular. Había tratado de comunicarse con Wane desde hace tres días y ahora se presentaba esa muchacha que podría ser su gemela si tuviera más años de edad.

\- Él era… una criatura como yo. – Aclaró Sun Shine poco antes de que su piel adquiriera un color rojizo y una textura escamosa, sus ojos se convirtieron en dos umbrales de obscuridad que era expulsada y dos círculos del color de lo que antes habían sido sus ojos. – Un demonio.

Sunset Shimmer no podía retroceder más, pero ante el avance de la criatura esa se dejó caer contra la puerta, tratando inútilmente de forzar el pomo para poder abrirla.

\- Es inútil, no tienes salida… después de esta foto, no hay más pruebas de su existencia.

Sunset Shimmer entonces sintió el miedo de tener semejante cosa extraña en frente, ella había sido la causa de que sus trabajadores del antro, la gente que conocía tanto a su hermano como a la Sunset Shimmer oriunda de ese mundo, su celular incluso los vecinos de la casa donde habitara, todos de pronto olvidaran a Wane.

\- Por qué lo hiciste. – Los ojos de la mayor se abrían a causa del miedo, constatando mejor las facciones del rostro de aquella adolescente.

\- Me forzó a hacerlo, era él o yo. Pero me pidió que me encargara de ti.

\- Qué. – Entre el pánico y el terror, la mayor trató de encontrar una salida.

Sun Shine sacó entonces un teléfono celular.

\- Hola, ¿Policía?, en la 903 de la River Street una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años está sufriendo un ataque, estaba corriendo y empujando todo lo que estuvo a su paso… pero se ha encerrado en su departamento y ahora parece que tiene consigo un cuchillo.

Sunset no podía creer la voz que Sun Shine ejecutaba, parecía estar cargada de histeria y miedo… como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo pasara en realidad.

\- Por favor… - Dijo poco antes de colgar fingiendo ya un llanto.

Sin dejar oportunidad a reaccionar, Sunset de pronto padeció de un terrible sueño, sus ojos se cerraron.

Sun Shine entonces, hiso levitar un cuchillo de cocina hasta su dirección, y de inmediato, se concentró en la siguiente parte de su plan. Las muñecas de su contraparte eran el blanco, las tocó, las apreció directamente; el cuerpo de la menor pronto volvió a la normalidad, salvo sus aterradores ojos.

La cara interna de las muecas comenzó a ser desgarrada por su magia, abriéndose así unas heridas de aspecto profundo, pero que dejaba intactas las venas principales. El piso se llenó de una sangre que no provenía del cuerpo de ninguna de ambas, pero que era una réplica exacta de la de Sunset Shimmer, manchando el cuchillo, lo hizo levitar hasta la mano de su contraparte. Se quedó esperando treinta segundos, hasta que la sirena de la policía resonó por todo el vecindario.

Como detalles finales, la joven incrementó las ojeras de la adulta, uno de sus labios se reventó, su piel comenzó a palidecer y su cabello se despeinó por completo. Ya estaba, Sun Shine desapareció inmediatamente.

*Fin flashback.

Después de ello ya no era posible sentirse inocente; no podía serlo, después de sobrevivir solo había hecho más daño en lugar de repararlo. Podía detener a Pinkie Pie… No, no podía, jamás podría hacerle daño a ninguna de sus amigas, así de profundo era ese amor, tampoco podría interferir en sus vida más que como una amiga. En suma, lo que fuera a pasar con ellas, si llegaban a odiarla, si se distanciaban; ella lo aceptaría y sufriría cualquier castigo que ellas estuvieran dispuestas a imponerle, solo de ellas y de nadie más.

Obnubilada en su nostalgia por la futura pérdida de las personas más importantes para ella, en su mente resonó el significado de lo sucedido meses atrás. Wane, su hermano, se había sacrificado por ella, otorgándole toda su capacidad creadora de energía y también toda la que disponía después del resultado de la última reyerta. Ese núcleo de energía obscura entonces pasó a fusionarse con el de ella.

Pero ahí yacía el detalle que ella había ignorado por completo: en ese núcleo estaba contenida una cantidad colosal de información sobre Wane. Y si de alguna forma, en sus últimos momentos, su hermano pudo comunicarle varios de sus recuerdos por medio de la magia, entonces estos y muchos más estaban impresos en su núcleo.

Claro, era más que probable. La constitución de su cuerpo, su cadena genética, el estado de su cerebro durante ese lapso, todo debía estar plasmado en su núcleo. Entonces, trajinando en todas las ideas que pronto se sucedían la una a la otra, Sunset Shimmer aunaba un plan Concluyendo en una posibilidad, donde sí existía una posibilidad de reparar los daños hechos, al menos a su contraparte humana y también al mismísimo Gloom Wane.

Un entusiasmo pronto se alzó, olvidando por completo cualquier otra cuestión, se transportó de aquella zona de aspecto pacífico para aparecer en su habitación, se concentró por varios segundos hasta poder percibir a la criatura que de momento, era la más cercana a un compañero sin prejuicios y una mascota al mismo tiempo: un insecto con una dicción tan horrible como su voz, pero una mascota – amigo a fin de cuentas

\- Ocllo, qué sabes del núcleo.

\- Ser resultado de evolución bajo influencia de energía negativa. Demonios ser única especie que lograrlo, consistir en una adaptación de sus células y sistema nervioso para la producción, almacenamiento y control de energía mágica de tipo negativa.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Ser más clara con pregunta. – Comunicó la criatura.

\- ¿Es posible que contenga todos los recuerdos de Wane?

La criatura pensó por unos segundos.

\- Sí, ser posible. Pero permitirme pre…

\- ¿Qué te dije de hablar así? – Le inquirió la adolescente al insecto.

\- Permit…eme preguntar: ¿Por qué tenes… tienes esa curiosidad? – El insecto estaba acostumbrado a comunicarse con una suerte de dialecto extraño, dominar el común le era una tarea ardua pero era el deseo de Sunset Shimmer y para él, ese deseo era orden.

\- Cuando Wane se sacrificó, me dio su núcleo, ya no existe, pero dejó a Sunset sola y creo que realmente se amaban, no te diré más… es demasiado raro y loco para mí.

\- ¿Sugires… sugieres replicar a organismo demoniaco Wane?

\- Ajá, si puedo hacerlo, podré llevarlo ante Sunset y todo volverá a la normalidad. – Afirmaba emocionada la de cabello bicolor.

\- Es peligroso, organismo demoniaco tratar de consumirte hace un año.

\- Lo recuerdo. Pero al final cambió, si logro recuperar al último Wane, estoy segura de que las cosas serán diferentes.

\- mmm… - Ocllo se callaba, los argumentos de Sunset Shimmer estaban basados en una creencia, en una fe ciega y no en una comprobación objetiva de los hechos, el insecto no podía impedir ninguna de sus decisiones, pero su preocupación solo acrecentaba.

\- Vamos, es una buena idea, dime lo que sabes al respecto.

\- Desconocer gran parte del problema, pero existir un problema central.

\- Cuál.

\- Información estar en un núcleo que antes ser ajeno a Sunset Shimmer, está guardada en el núcleo, pero es inaccesible. Ser empresa sin posibilidad de realizarse.

\- Haber Ocllo, dime, por qué es inaccesible. – La de ojos turquesa fruncía el ceño, todo su interés estaba en lograr aquella quimera en la cual depositaba una fe enorme.

\- Núcleo ser configurado y estar escrito de acuerdo al sistema nervioso del propietario original; al fusionarse con el tuyo, crear energía y almacenarla, pero no conectar información con tu cerebro, estar aislada, porque sistema nervioso de Sunset Shimmer y conexiones ser distintas a las de organismo Gloom Wane.

\- Cuáles diferencias.

\- Sinapsis realizadas con anterioridad, funcionamiento de lóbulos, red de neuronas, incluso diferencias mínimas entre cerebros, todo ser vital para traducción de esa información, si no poseer similitudes, traducción ser imposible e información volverse inaccesible.

Ese hecho lo cambiaba todo, frustrada de nuevo, Sunset cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro… un momento.

\- Espera, él y yo tuvimos una conexión mágica, la usamos para intercambiar recuerdos.

\- En ese caso traducción ser posible, pero Sunset Shimmer deber reconstruir todo el sistema nervioso de Wane para que información pueda ser entendida… ser trabajo de reconstrucción a partir de pequeñas conexiones, ser trabajo laborioso e imperfecto… pero viable.

Los ojos de la fémina se iluminaron con una alegría inexplicable, ahora solo le quedaba hacer lo más difícil.

Por más que me concentro, no logro captar la idea… formar ácidos, después sales y para lo peor, dentro de una semana iremos al laboratorio; no quiero recordar que siempre, absolutamente siempre he hecho el ridículo en el laboratorio, o explota o no pasa nada… diablos.

Es una práctica preliminar, o sea que vale nota. ¿Y si pido ayuda a Rash? claro, podría ir al baño, ponerme el auricular y usar la cámara para enfocar la práctica. Después de todo, mi misión es recolectar información, no aprobar el examen. Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué me preocupo, ni siquiera tengo que pasar el examen, así que mejor me relajo. El profesor está leyendo algo y todos están callados mientras resuelven las fórmulas. Durante toda la clase a mi lado ha estado esa muchacha… Fluttershy, no habla fuerte y parece ser muy, pero muy delicada… es ese tipo de chica que aparecía en las películas de Bisney, ya saben, la princesita que necesita ser rescatada. Es gracioso, porque hablamos con Discord de eso mismo ayer.

A todos los chicos nos han lavado el cerebro para creer que las mujeres son necesariamente así… pero eso es algo que para estos días ya debería ser quemado con fuego, digo, está bien que ella sea así. Pero no creo que sea mi tipo. Ni siquiera sé cuál es mi tipo; ese Discord es un loquillo, es divertido pasar el rato con él. Aunque nuestras conversaciones sobre mis "traumas", como lo quiere llamar él, no han tenido ningún progreso.

¿En dónde estaba? Ah sí, supongo que si esta escuela no fuera "diferente" ella de seguro sería la domada de otra chica; esa Sunset Shimmer por ejemplo, estoy seguro que con su carácter fácilmente podría domesticar a esta muchacha tímida. Qué va, es una enclenque. No ganaría ni siquiera contra una mosca.

De pronto escucho proveniente de ella.

\- Pssst. – Me dice, la veo al rostro y con sus ojos apunta su prueba. Inclina su hoja para que me sea fácil leerla.

No me la creo, quiere que copie su prueba. Sin testigos, sin vigilancia, he hecho esto muchas veces. Pero nunca nadie me permitió que lo hiciera; esta chica; ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Pena? ¿O se cobrará el favor después?

A observo a los ojos, todavía me tiene algo de miedo, lo veo en sus ojos. Pero mueve la cabeza dando un sí que es sospechoso; tal vez quiere que el profesor me descubra y así termine suspendido. Ah, es eso, la muy marrullera quiere que me suspendan, de seguro llamará al profesor ni bien empiece a copiar; todo porque la espanté el otro día. No, no voy a morder el anzuelo.

Me vuelve a mirar, mueve su examen de nuevo y agacha la cabeza, su cabello cubre su cara. Bien, me salvé de una y no tarda en sonar el timbre.

\- Exámenes, aquí mismo. – Dice el profesor, como no he hecho nada, mejor mando todo al diablo y entrego mi prueba sin nombre.

Vuelvo a mi escritorio y allí está, otra vez a mi lado. Esa tal Fluttershy, está guardando algunas cosas y de pronto se voltea a verme. Es realmente tímida.

\- Lo siento. No quise ofenderte. – Me dice de pronto.

Esto, es un chiste, no hay duda, realmente quiere vengarse de mí. Ahora debe esperar a que sea yo quien me disculpe. Niego con la cabeza, mejor la mando a la freza antes de que siga con su actuación. Levanto mi mochila y me dirijo a la salida.

Afuera, me espera una muchacha de piel cian y de cabello de varios colores.

\- Qué está pasando. – Dice ella con una expresión seria.

Por su forma de pararse y de mirarme, estoy seguro de que esta es una marimacha. Pero me vale un comino lo que tenga que decir.

\- Nada Rainbow, enserio. – Le responde la tímida.

Sus amigas siempre están cerca, esta Rainbow, pese a tener ese carácter, tiene una cosa que no puedo ignorar.

\- Vainilla, ¿enserio? – Le pregunto mientras salgo de la clase. Su olor es débil, pero lo siento. Sé que se ofenderá por darme cuenta.

Pero no me dice nada, solo ingresa dentro de la clase y va con su amiga. A estas alturas no me sorprendería que fueran novias o algo así. Este lugar se cree tan diferente que hasta eso se podría dar.

Camino hacia mi casillero, todavía no me acostumbro a las miradas que estos imbéciles me dan. Siento como si alguno de ellos fuera a saltar en cualquier momento, aunque sé que no lo van a hacer. Doblo la esquina para llegar a la maldita caja de metal. Y ahí está esa chica de cabello y piel rosa, está pegando unas hojas con cinta adhesiva. Así que esa es la que no puede decirme las cosas de frente.

Me apresuro y la sorprendo, me mira con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le digo, esta vez controlo mi voz, a ella también la he molestado cuando vino hacia mí con esa actitud por la cual cualquier idiota se puede ganar un buen golpe.

\- Solo quito estos letreros. – Me dice, mientras los bota a la basura con un lanzamiento.

Es patético, ni siquiera sabe mentir.

\- A nadie le gustaría sentirse rechazado. Lamento si te ofendí.

Momento, eso ya lo he escuchado antes; esto debe ser una broma entre las chicas, probablemente esta y esa Fluttershy son amigas, junto con esa Rainbow Dash. A una mujer no se le debe pegar bajo ninguna circunstancia, es de cobardes hacerlo, pero hay otros medios para que dejen de creerse con el derecho de hacer todo lo que se les viene en gana.

\- Vete. – Es todo lo que puedo hacer. De momento.

Me obedece.

Si van a jugarme bromas, al menos que sean buenas… así mis respuestas serán mejores. Abro mi casillero y veo que todavía falta una buena cantidad de cámaras que poner; bien, me falta la biblioteca, el área izquierda de la planta baja, las escaleras y los exteriores. No me haré problema, en una semana todo estará cubierto.

Almuerzo, genial, nada del otro mundo, viernes. No me hago problema en tomar una gelatina, un pedazo de un pan que ni conozco y unos macarrones con queso. Camino por toda la cafetería en busca de una mesa… genial, tiene que ser la que está en el centro de todo. Miro a mi alrededor y noto que Flutters o como quiera que se llame está con esa tipa del cabello de arcoíris, la de cabello rosa; al grupo se unen una chica de aspecto de modelo y piel blanca como la leche, una muchacha que usa sombrero, que por modales se lo quita y también una muchacha con aspecto de friki, este colegio en serio es raro.

Eran contrarias por naturaleza, deberían repelerse en lugar de estar charlando. Salvo por la muchacha de cabello crespo, todas están animadas… entonces llega una idea a mi cabeza, si Fluttershy tiene que ver con Sunset Shimmer y está en ese grupo, quizás y tan solo quizás, tenga algo que ver con ellas.

Saco el celular, lo posiciono en dirección al grupo, selecciono la aplicación y saco un auricular de uno de mis bolsillos, los sincronizo y me lo pongo al oído haciendo como si me estuviera rascando la cabeza. La aplicación corre; su conversación se hace más clara a medida que ubico mejor el aparato… sí, finalmente logro amplificar su conversación.

\- Central, recibiendo audio. Agente Discord, ¿Necesita una instrucción directa del director?

Un toque con el dedo gordo de mi pie en el botón que le pusieron da la respuesta.

\- Entendido, todo el audio será grabado.

La voz de la mujer se borra. Pongo toda mi atención mientras como, miro hacia otra dirección y apago la pantalla del aparato, debo estar atento, si viene algún profesor o cualquiera de las "jefas" de seguro se llevará el aparato este, mala idea pintarlo de amarillo.

 _\- "…Para eso sirven los pepinillos Rainbow"_

 _\- "¿Por qué te callas de pronto? Vamos, le vas a gustar a Soarin incluso con tus ojeras… auch."_

 _\- "¿Por qué estás tan triste Pinkie?"_

 _\- "Por nada chicas… solo comí algo que me hizo mal, es todo."_

 _\- "¿Ya les conté de lo que planee para la pijamada de mañana?"_

 _\- "Es cierto, mañana nos reunimos en la casa de la directora Celestia, se va a sentir raro"_

 _\- "No, Sunset Shimmer me dijo que la directora y la subdirectora tienen que ir a unos cursos de no sé qué fuera de la ciudad por todo el fin de semana… así que no será tan extraño"_

 _\- "Sí, pero no creo que pueda llevar mi cañón de fiestas ¿Cierto?"_

 _\- "Claro que no."_

 _\- "No comas con la boca abierta Rainbow"_

 _\- "Magh"_

 _\- "Oigan, creo que podemos jugar verdad o reto, pero con reglas bien fijadas, ya saben, para que las cosas no lleguen a extremos."_

 _\- Oh, me encantaría ver eso._

 _\- Sí, todavía recuerdo cuando lo jugamos con Sour Sweet y Sugarcoat, fue muy cruel._

 _\- ¿Verdad? Después de eso entendí por qué se llevaban tan mal en ese colegio._

Diablos, hablen de la pijamada, sus estupideces me están hartando.

 _\- Oye Fluttershy, hace rato te vi con el nuevo… qué pasó, estabas muy… rara._

Mencionaron mi nombre, esa muchachita va a rebelar sus planes, estoy seguro de que se va a delatar. Pronto van a hablar de la bromita que me quieren jugar entre todas… se las devolveré multiplicada por diez.

 _\- Pensé que podría copiar mi prueba de química, luego le pediría ayuda a Twilight para enseñarle…_

 _\- Pero… ¡Hey!, él es un chico sin remedio, no tiene caso que lo ayudes._

 _\- Merece otra oportunidad, además Sunset me hizo prometerle que trataría de ser su amiga._

 _\- Oh no, ese es un trato caro, ¿Mínimamente te debe el almuerzo de medio año y que recoja tu cuarto durante un año?_

 _\- Su almuerzo y que me acompañe al refugio._

 _\- ¿Ves que te sirvió las lecciones de regateo que Pinkie y yo te dimos querida?_

 _\- Ajá._

 _\- Bueno cuenta más detalles… qué hizo él._

 _\- Pues no copió nada. Creo que lo ofendí._

Por el amor de… no me sorprende que todo sea fingido pero que fuera tan inocente… eso no puede ser. Me calmo, abro mi gelatina, mejor como algo dulce para bajar el estrés.

 _\- Pinkie, enserio te ves mal._

 _\- No se preocupen chicas, mañana estaré bien… solo necesito descansar un poco._

 _\- Querida, vamos a la enfermería, te ves muy mal._

 _\- No gracias Rarity, créanme, estaré mejor mañana._

 _\- Oigan, a qué no saben qué pasó esta mañana con Sunset Shimmer y Flash Sentry._

Diablos, diablos, diablos… no sigan con esa conversación de; sigan con lo de la pijamada… por favor… por favor

\- Aquí central, Discord, esas muchachas casi con toda seguridad son las amigas del objetivo. ¿No está allí? – La voz de la encargada de logística me sorprende.

Aprieto el botón dos veces para negar.

\- Necesitamos visión de las muchachas, tenemos fuertes sospechas de la identidad de cada una de ellas. Las instrucciones son las siguientes, saca tu reloj, toca el botón derecho superior y apunta con la cara a las muchachas.

Obedezco, no es tan difícil esto de espiar, bueno, ellas son unas niñatas bobas de un colegio dormido, no es para tanto.

\- Increíble. – Esa es la voz de Sombra. – Esas jovencitas son: Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack y Twilight Sparkle… - la voz de Sombra cambia de pronto - … señorita, traiga aquí a Shining Armor para interrogación inmediatamente.

\- Señor, el vuelo de Tulivia arribará en seis horas.

\- Bien hecho chico, averigua cuándos se llevará la pijamada. Solo necesitamos saber ese dato.

De pronto el timbre suena. Maldición, ellas se levantan de inmediato y van a dejar sus bandejas. Termino la transmisión y comienzo a caminar al salón de filosofía, el profesor: Discord, no me extraña en absoluto que sea ese cabrito. Me quito el auricular. Subo al segundo piso y me apresuro, necesito fijar mi lugar para todo el año; saco mis cuadernos de mi casillero y a volar.

Corro por el pasillo que me debería llevar al salón.

Un muchacho, dos, tres… cinco en una esquina de pronto me miran, uno cruza los brazos, el otro es el típico de lentes de sol en el interior. Todos con cara de tipos duros; oh, esto ya lo he vivido más de una vez. Retrocedo o me gano respeto... pero como están las cosas, creo que será mejor retroceder. Puedo llegar al salón doblando, estos burrillos no me van a intimidar, ni les voy a seguir el jueguito.

Doy media vuelta y allí hay otro grupo.

Al carajo, si así lo quieren.

\- Vamos, quién será el primero. – Ellos comienzan a acercarse en grupo. – Su grupito no los va a salvar, venga… quién será el valiente.

Pero siguen acercándose. Bien, entonces yo debo saltar, pero a quién, uno de estos es el más débil. Allí está el friki, solo debo darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz e ir contra el de la izquierda, es otro tipo de lentes y de aspecto intelectual. Podré escapar antes de que todos vengan por mí. Bien.

Espero hasta que se acerquen lo suficiente.

\- Oigan, antes de seguir con su numerito de Bruce Lee, mejor entren de una maldita vez.

Esa era la voz de Discord y todos, incluso yo nos olvidamos del problemón, nadie, absolutamente nadie quiere hacer enfurecer a ese profesor, mucho menos yo, he conocido su cara buena hasta ahora y con gente como él, es mejor no conocer la mala.

Entramos en grupo y todas las sillas están agrupadas en un círculo. Esto no puede ser más ridículo. Escojo una y me siento.

\- Bien, como comentamos desde la anterior semana, este año vamos a llevar algo de filosofía política… la siguiente semana les traeré el material de lectura. Bien, entonces, como lo han demostrado estos señores. Hay un hecho fundamental en la filosofía política que cada autor trabaja inevitablemente: el otro.

\- ¿El otro? – Pregunta un muchacho de futbol.

\- Ajá, el otro, el otro es uno de los descubrimientos más grandes que cada uno de nosotros puede hacer en su bendita vida. Es como descubrir un nuevo continente… el otro es lo ajeno, lo externo y por fortuna también puede ser lo contrario y lo extraño.

Todos se quedan con una mirada de idiotas, bueno, también yo… a qué carajos se está refiriendo.

\- Haciendo todo claro, el otro es un mundo completamente diferente del yo; retomemos el ejemplo.

Entonces Discord hace un dibujo en la pizarra, de esos palitos con un círculo de cabeza.

\- Esta es una persona, imaginemos a un estudiante de Canterlot High, tiene sus sentimientos, sus gustos, su personalidad, le gusta una chica, tal vez dos o tres, tiene miedos, conocimientos y por sobre todo, tiene una visión del mundo, está seguro de saber cómo son las cosas, quién es, qué es bueno, malo, justo, bello… todo eso tiene este muchacho.

Nuevamente dibuja otro sujeto, pero esta vez con un triángulo en lugar de un círculo.

\- Este es el otro, alguien que también tiene sus sentimientos, gustos, personalidad, le gusta una chica en común, pero también la que al otro no le gusta, tiene miedos diferentes y ya saben, también está seguro de muchas cosas…

Ahora es cuando pasa lo interesante, estos dos chicos, un día simplemente se topan, un trabajo en grupo, una riña, de pronto uno le habla al otro espontáneamente y allí es donde se contacta con el otro… y ahí todo se complicará.

\- De qué nos sirve esto. – Pregunta de pronto un muchacho.

\- Bueno pues, acabo de simplificar lo que pasó allá afuera, un grupo de muchachos se ha encontrado con el otro, alguien que les es extraño y la cosa se ha complicado porque entre el grupo y ese otro hubo una comunicación, un intercambio en el cual hubo una discordia tan grande que los llevó a un punto crítico.

No sé por qué, pero de todas las clases, de cualquiera que me haya querido enseñar algo, solo este sujeto capta toda mi atención e interés.

\- Discord Graphite, usted no se ofende con el ejemplo ¿verdad? – me pregunta de repente, niego con la cabeza. - ¿Y ustedes tampoco? – Los otros tampoco se atreven dar un sí. – Bien, como iba diciendo, esta discordia se causó por muchas cosas, el primero no tenía una percepción buena del otro por sus acciones en el pasado, quizás por su aspecto, también por su forma de comunicarse y no digo solo lenguaje hablado, también el lenguaje corporal ha influido. Entonces, el resultado fue que el otro fue encajado como alguien contrario, pasó de ser extraño a ser malo… es decir un enemigo.

Esto es recontra obvio, evidente para cualquiera que lo piense un poquito, pero hagan un poquito más de esfuerzo y llegarán a un gran descubrimiento.

Se descubre al otro cuando se puede reconocer que ese otro también es humano, o sea que siente, teme, odia, piensa y razona. Esto lleva a la consideración de que el otro también es un mundo.

Listo, allí está, ustedes, todos son un yo, un uno… y los que están a su lado, en frente de ustedes… todos son el otro… ahora traten de pensar en cómo lidiar con ese otro, traten de pensar si todos ustedes en conjunto pueden llegar a ser uno… esta forma terriblemente simplificada de uno de los conceptos de la filosofía política va a ser central en este semestre; bien, eso es todo. Tienen veinte minutos para salir de este lugar e ir al jardín o donde sea y no se olviden del otro.

Está algo claro y también siento que me lo ha dicho directamente a mí. El otro…los muchachos; ¿Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy? Las otras… Vaya; este tipo sabe cómo hacerme pensar.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, para la próxima tendremos una pijamada de intrigas, emociones y uno que otro juego [que honestamente no sé qué pueda ser] en fin…

También me gustaría anunciar la llegada de un nuevo fic. Ajá, como lo leen, un nuevo fic:

De los creadores de: Discord, El Legado, Código Cero y Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga...

[Introduzca: Hans Zimmer: Hold the ice]

Esto es lo que Equestria ha ocultado por tanto tiempo… es cierto… hubo un tiempo donde las princesas alicornio reinaban Equestria, un tiempo donde había paz y felicidad; un tiempo perdido. Muchos desean olvidar ese tiempo, también yo quisiera hacerlo; pero es imposible, el recuerdo de esos días siempre me recuerda a ella… a su encanto y al amor que nunca pude confesarle. También me trae el recuerdo de todo aquello que ignoramos.

Hay un secreto sucio, una atrocidad cometida por nuestros líderes actuales contra las princesas y lo revelaré, he dejado de temerles y espero que Equestria también deje de hacerlo, pues el día en que lo haga, podrá acabar con su miseria actual.

… Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas...


	13. Espiar 2

Antes de empezar, ¿Recuerdan que les prometí un resumen del fanfic El Legado – que es el fic precuela de este fanfic. -? Pues aquí está, sé que es un poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Por cierto, si algo del resumen no les queda claro o los que vienen de haber leído El Legado, ven que falta algo, solo coméntenlo o envíen un PM. Bueno, adelante con el capítulo.

Estoy a punto de hacerme en los pantalones, que por cierto están muy ajustados… diablos, no aguanto que sean así… halo de él para ampliarlo. La maldita tela no cambia de forma. Averiguaron dónde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, el equipo técnico intervino sus cuentas en My Stable y también en Messenger, se enviaron mensajes aclarando la hora a la que se haría su pijamada… claro que me van a enviar a mí; estamos dentro de una camioneta camuflada de tv cable. Hasta donde me informaron hay varios agentes alrededor en caso de que todo se ponga difícil.

\- Chico, no tienes por qué temer, estás cubierto.

Volteo a ver, Sombra en persona está aquí, está observando una pantalla que tiene la imagen desde el cielo de la casa.

\- Recuerda tus objetivos, te informaré de todo lo que ocurra.

Bueno, al menos esta vez tengo más artefactos, mi brazo derecho tiene uno de esos exoesqueletos, se supone que podría levantar todo mi peso con él, lo raro es que termina en un guante obscuro que tapa por completo mi mano. También me han dado un respirador, los lentes, una pistola eléctrica, muchas de esas cámaras, unas cajas de sensores, un dispositivo PEM, y mi celular. Sombra abre la puerta, ya es de noche. Me entrega un chaleco de la compañía de cable, tengo que ponérmelo.

Espiar, tener aparatos especiales y toda la wea esta… es muy de los años noventa; se debe a que no hay otra forma, por alguna razón los equipos de vigilancia que están sobre la atmósfera se estropean, no sé cómo, Rash lo explicó pero no entendí nada más que eso.

Paso la calle, esa es la casa de la directora Celestia, obviamente es bastante amplia, hace rato que ambas salieron del lugar.

\- Recuerda Discord, necesitamos poder ver a Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, es muy probable que conozcan cómo se dan los fenómenos extraños en todo el mundo.

… Pero también es probable que no, vamos, son chicas normales. No tienen nada de especial. No voy a conseguir nada haciendo esto.

\- Es una inferencia incorrecta la que voy a hacer, pero todas esas muchachas no fueron al médico ni tienen registro de haberse enfermado en más de un año, eso es clínicamente imposible, más cuando se vive en una ciudad, algo raro está pasando con ellas.

No prueba nada. Pero bueno, quién soy yo para cuestionar las creencias de Sombra o Rash.

Camino hasta llegar al jardín trasero de la casa de Celestia, entrando por un callejón, el vecindario es muy tranquilo, no hay muchos sonidos que digamos.

\- Espera, usaremos la cámara térmica del IR-65, tendremos pocos segundos para vigilar el lugar, así que atento para entrar. – Sombra vuelve a fijar su mirada en la pantalla.

\- Todas están en la sala de estar; ¡Ahora!

Uso el brazo derecho para impulsarme, es demasiado fuerte, me empuja por el aire por sobre la barda, caigo cerca de unos arbustos; mierda. Ahora tengo que correr antes de que todos se ponga feo, ya no hay forma de saber dónde están las chicas, así que pueden estar viniendo a ver qué es lo que está pasando.

La directora tiene una bendita piscina en su jardín, vaya sorpresa. Continúo mi camino voy a cubrirme al lado de una columna, no es el mejor escondite del mundo, pero algo es algo.

\- Bien chico. Ahora usa las gafas.

Las saco de un bolsillo en la chaqueta, la visión del lugar se aclara. Bien, espero un minuto que me parece eterno, pero nadie sale. Supongo que no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo.

De cuclillas me acerco a la puerta trasera que por suerte es de vidrio, se supone que allí debería estar la cocina. No tengo mucho tiempo que perder, saco mi celular. Activo su cámara térmica.

\- No hay nadie dentro de la cocina, proceda. – Me informa control.

La puerta por suerte es corrediza, la empujo con toda la suavidad que puedo, ya estoy dentro de la cocina, es bastante amplia.

\- Cargando planos. – La de logística me habla por el auricular. Se supone que está en el cuartel general con Rash y otros más.

Bien, el pasillo frente a mí lleva a la sala, mientras que la puerta de la izquierda lleva al garaje. Ahora tengo que caminar por la baldosa, saco una de las cámaras transparentes. Llego a la entrada del pasillo, el marco superior tiene una saliente perfecta. Salto y me sujeto de la saliente de la pared, la fuerza del exoesqueleto es fenomenal, logra sostenerme. Coloco la cámara; de acuerdo. Ahora debo soltarme y tener un aterrizaje suave. Me suelto, aterrizo primero con la punta de los pies y los doblo para suavizar la caída… perfecto, creo que tengo talento para esto. Con esa cámara podré saber si vienen o no.

Ahora tengo que colocar al menos cinco cámaras más en la cocina, el refrigerador y las cuatro paredes, con eso es suficiente.

\- Recibiendo imagen, bien hecho agente, ahora debe dirigirse a la habitación superior.

Diablos, esto es más fácil de lo que pensé. Ahora me debo acercar al pasillo, está cubierto por una de esas alfombras con pelo, bien, suavizará mis pasos. Avanzo lentamente, puedo escuchar las voces de esas muchachitas, todo de irá directo al diablo si me descubren.

\- … ¡Aaaahhhh! – Mierda, mi corazón está latiendo a mil… una mujer ha gritado.

\- ¿Qué es eso Discord? Averigua de inmediato. – Para Sombra es fácil decirlo, no está aquí conmigo.

Me deslizo para poder alcanzar el borde de la pared, del otro lado está la sala… es bastante amplia, saco una cámara, la pego a mi dedo y lo saco.

\- Transfiriendo imagen a unidad de visión… - a la voz de la de logística, en mis lentes se abre una ventana donde recibo la imagen de lo que está pasando, el audio llega al auricular.

Allí están, sentadas en el sofá o echadas en la alfombra, están viendo una película de terror… rayos, de ahí venía el grito y supongo que también las muchachas gritaron. Por poco y pierdo el equilibrio con el susto que me dieron. Bien, pongo una cámara en la pared… está obscuro, así que me deslizo hasta encontrar un mueble de madera, no sé qué diablos es, pero tiene una superficie adecuada, las siete están atentas a la televisión, así que puedo arriesgarme.

\- No seas tan confiado, si ellas te descubren todo se acabará. – Ese es Rash, tímido miedoso como siempre.

\- Discord, pones en riesgo la operación. – Increíblemente, Sombra se está preocupando.

No escucho, coloco la cámara… de pronto el audio de la televisión para, ya no hay sonido alguno, mierda, mierda, mierda, me han encontrado… estoy a punto de hacerme en los pantalones.

\- Oigan, se han acabado las palomitas.

\- Reacciona, no te quedes parado. – Sombra está tan estresado como yo.

La p… me deslizo hasta el mueble, espera, a mi derecha hay una mesa circular con un mantel que casi llega al piso, allí está mi salvación, entro dentro. La luz se enciende de pronto, la tela es algo delgada, me permite ver la figura de Sunset Shimmer dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mis lentes, me los vuelvo a poner y activo la visión…

\- Dónde pusieron las palomitas.

\- En la mesa…

\- Oh, ya veo. – Entonces Sunset se acerca, veo sus piernas moviéndose, hasta que prácticamente las puedo ver por completo.

Un movimiento y todo se va directo al demonio, ni siquiera trato de respirar… no me la creo, tiene puestos unos pantaloncillos caqui y está descalza… busco alguna señal anormal. Pero esta chica no tiene nada de extraño, ¿Es la misma cosa que aparecía en el video? Finalmente ella va a la cocina, me quedaré aquí hasta que la luz se vuelva a apagar, deben estar viendo un DVD…

\- Pinkie, has estado callada todo el día… qué te pasó. – Una de las chicas está hablando, agudizo el oído para tratar de escuchar mejor.

\- Sí, tienes una cara muy triste desde la tarde. – Allí está la chica con olor a vainilla.

\- No, no es nada chicas, enserio… - Esa es la voz de la chica que puso los letreros en mi casillero. Este grupo está bastante sospechoso.

\- Querida, si Pinkie no desea hablarnos de su problema, no es muy cortes insistir que lo comente. – A esa ni la conozco, pero su voz es bastante atractiva.

\- No creo que afrontar un problema por tu cuenta sea la mejor de las soluciones.

\- Esta vez si lo es. No puedo decirles nada porque se lo prometí a…

Sunset está saliendo del pasillo y al escuchar las palabras de Pinkie suelta el tazón de palomitas, santísima, está flotando, se detuvo en seco en el aire y comenzó a volar a sus manos, luego de tomarla ella continuó caminando… Yisus, esto es la prueba que necesitamos.

\- Discord… esto… esto es increíble. – Ese es Rash, conociéndolo, debe estar cagado en los pantalones, no mentiré, también yo lo estoy.

La luz se vuelve a apagar sin que alguien toque el interruptor. Momento, cuánto tiempo pasó para que las palomitas estuvieran listas… menos de dos minutos, eso es seguro. Espero un minuto más antes de salir; tengo que subir hasta el segundo piso y poner las benditas cámaras. Pero antes de salir de la sala, coloco una más en el mueble que resulta ser una especie de estante con libros… del otro lado hay un estudio con un escritorio y toda la cosa, de hecho, en el piso está la mochila de Sunset Shimmer y también, varios libros abiertos.

No le pongo más atención, aprovecho la obscuridad para caminar de cuclillas hasta las escaleras, el sistema de diagramación… o como sea que Rash le llamó, me muestra cómo debería ser la casa según los planos, pero no me muestra nada más que la casa desnuda, sin nada en absoluto… es como ver los planos en 3D. Me ayuda porque me da una indicación de dónde están y cuáles son las habitaciones.

\- Hay… - Un grito, es muy suave como para ser de la película.

\- Fluttershy, no fue mi intención… ven, vamos al baño.

El diagrama… diablos, el baño está aquí, en el segundo piso. Termino de subir las gradas, rayos, ellas ya están subiendo las escaleras, mi corazón está a punto de explotar, si me descubren todo se ira al demonio… no puedo hacer ningún ruido que las alerte… hay una puerta abierta. No lo pienso más y entro antes de que ellas vayan por el segundo par de escaleras. El piso es de azulejo blanco, al frente de la puerta está un inodoro. Al car… esto es un maldito baño.

\- Piensa rápido, una bañera, búscala de inmediato.

Reacciona Discord, bañera… ajá está justo a la derecha y también tiene una cortina, no lo pienso, camino con toda la suavidad que puedo… mis nervios van a explotar. Entro con todo el cuidado que puedo y con mi mano temblando por la emoción recorro la cortina con delicadeza… ni un puto sonido… por favor… si las cortinas son del grosor suficiente, juro que dejaré de maldecir tanto.

La luz del pasillo pronto entra, la puerta se abre más, escucho su rechinar, mi corazón va a reventar. La cortina me puede cubrir, entonces entra alguien y la luz se enciende, la cortina tiene algo de transparencia, pero ruego que desde fuera no se pueda ver nada… hey, es esa Fluttershy que me quiere jugar una broma con sus amigas.

Ella… junta los brazos y se quita su remera… hay no, ella tiene un brasier blanco… se nota por su piel amarilla… Por el amor de... esto debe ser una broma. No, no mires, cierra los malditos ojos. A quién engaño, quiero ver. Está lavando su remera, todavía tiene puesto su brassier; pero wow… si tan solo se los quitara. Tienen un tamaño… vaya… no los había visto antes, pero wow. Discord, respira lenta y suavemente, estas en una misión. Se abre la puerta de nuevo, es Sunset Shimmer.

\- Aquí está tu mochila.

\- Podrías buscar mi pijama por mí.

\- Claro…

A la tocino se le cae la mochila y se da vuelta para poder levantarla… no, se inclina para buscar la pijama y no dobla sus rodillas del todo. O mi… esta mierda me va a matar. Sus pantaloncillos se corren y se ve el negro de sus bragas, pero eso no es nada comparado con ese… no puedo creerlo, tampoco me fijé antes, pero lo tiene en forma de corazón… eso… para cualquiera es la perfección. Carajo… Discord, por favor, recuerda lo que estás haciendo.

De pronto Sunset Se levanta y se sienta sobre la tapa del inodoro…

\- Flutters…

\- ¿Sí, Sunset?

\- ¿Qué pensarías si alguien te revelara un secreto que ha mantenido por un buen rato y pueda hacerte ver que no es la persona que creías que era?

\- Mmm… ¿Te refieres a Pinkie?

\- No… digo, en un caso hipotético, si fuera yo.

\- Pues, no lo sé… dependería del secreto.

\- ¿Si fuera peor que lo de Anon-A-Mis? – Sunset parece angustiada, puedo verlo, está nerviosa… Fluttershy no se da cuenta porque está lavando la ropa.

\- No lo sé Sunset… yo sé que no harías nada parecido a eso… - Por fin esta chica se pone su pijama. – Pero creo que las cosas se pondrían algo turbias.

Fluttershy sale, Sunset baja la cabeza y en sus ojos están vidriosos, es eso o la cortina no me deja ver bien… como sea, parece importante. No sé cómo, pero debo poner un equipo de vigilancia en todo el lugar.

Espero un minuto hasta que escucho a las dos bajando las escaleras; ahora debo poner unas cuantas cámaras más… salgo al pasillo, saco una cámara… empezaré por la habitación del fondo.

Está entreabierta… no sé por qué no la vi antes. Pero siendo sincero, no me arrepiento ni un poco de haber puesto en peligro la misión. Veo el interior, la luz está encendida. Creo que estoy empalideciendo, mínimo ya me he meado en este pantalón ridículo. Dentro de la habitación hay una cosa parada sobre un tocador hablándole al espejo. Automáticamente, coloco la cámara en la pared interior con dos dedos con todo el cuidado que puedo tener… este lugar enserio me está asustando y eso que estuve en Tulivia cuando estalló el golpe de estado.

\- Mi nombre ser. Mi nombre es, mi nombre es Ocllo… sor ser… soy una criatura creada por Supay, tenguer… tengo…

Esa cosa habla ¡Habla!

\- Discord, extrae ese espécimen inmediatamente. – Esa es la voz de Rash.

\- Orden negada, esa cosa es fabulosa, no lo niego; pero desconocemos la relación que tiene con esa Sunset Shimmer. Si la extraes es posible que seas descubierto. – Gracias al cielo Sombra deniega la orden, tan solo imaginar que toco esa estupidez me pone los nervios de punta.

Una imagen llega a las gafas, es esa Pinkie y está hablando con Sunset Shimmer en la cocina…

\- Lo prometiste, tú lo prometiste.

\- Sí Pinkie, sé lo que te prometí. Pero… necesito más tiempo.

\- Más tiempo para qué, si ya nos has hecho miles de cosas… me prometiste que les dirías tú… si no lo haces, lo haré yo. Ellas tienen que saber la verdad.

\- Por favor, no me obligues. – Sunset está llorando… puedo ver sus lágrimas.

\- Tienes que hacerlo… no voy a permitir que nos sigas haciendo lo que te venga en gana sin que nosotras lo sepamos…

\- Por favor Pinkie… ustedes son lo más importante para mí… si todas lo saben sé que las perderé.

\- Debiste pensar eso antes de… hacer todo lo que nos hiciste en el campamento Everfree, ya… dilo de una vez… no permitiré que les mientas a mis amigas. – Esa tipa que siempre sonríe ahora enserio está rara, tal vez furiosa, esa expresión no la había visto antes en ninguna chica.

\- ¿No soy tu amiga? – Enserio, nunca pensé ver llorar a esa Sunset Shimmer… pero… por qué lo hace.

\- No lo sé Sunset…

Entonces la chica rosa se va al grupo y Sunset se limpia las lágrimas, sube las escaleras. Vendrá hacia aquí. Mierda, me deslizo para entrar al baño otra vez.

\- Discord, lo que vaya a pasar, tienes que grabarlo. Atención, agentes, prepárense para una irrupción. – Sombra está hablando en serio.

Esto se ha puesto serio… algo grande va a pasar… mi celular, usaré sus funciones de amplificación de sonido y de grabación, con eso bastará.

Sunset pasa por el pasillo, me llega la visión a los lentes, veo que se dirige a la habitación del fondo. Abre la puerta, ahora puedo ver dentro, ese insecto se voltea para verla.

Lo que más temía… el más grande terror que albergaba dentro de su psique, aquello que podía quebrar su ánima, destruirla. Esa posibilidad se hacía tan probable. Podía detener a Pinkie Pie… tratar de quitarle sus recuerdos. Podía hacerlo pero sabía bien que no lo haría; no podía hacer nada contra sus amigas, ciertamente, estaba a su merced. Un amor semejante podía ser quizá la razón por la cual podía quedar reducida a cenizas y también era la razón por la cual había llegado a sentirse completa, llena… feliz. Sus amigas.

Sus lágrimas no paraban, Ocllo intrigado voló hacia el hombro de la adolescente.

\- ¿Lo practicaste? – Cuestionó la adolescente.

\- Sí, será fácil para Ocllo. – Aclaró el artrópodo.

El insecto no podría entender las razones por la cual Sunset Shimmer podía presentar una debilidad tan grande, en el pasado, nunca antes había visto a una criatura de su estirpe caer ante semejantes comportamientos… llorar, sufrir por un elemento externo, salvo por una excepción.

La adolescente salió de su habitación y, en la medida en que avanzaba, solo sentía su corazón agrietándose cada vez más y más… las amaba, las amaba demasiado como para no sufrir por lo que pasaría, preveía bien el futuro. Todas, absolutamente todas sus seis amigas dejarían de serlo esa misma noche… así, lo más preciado en su vida le sería arrebatado, llevándose su felicidad, su razón de ser. Y lo peor era que pese a sus poderes, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

No le quedaba más que seguir, enfrentar ese futuro inevitable y sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones mejor guardadas.

Bajó peldaño tras peldaño, era extraño, pensar que aquellas chicas en un principio fueron medios para dividir al colegio y así comenzar una dominación en Canterlot High; después fueron sus enemigas una vez más y al final, fueron su nuevo mundo, un mundo lejos del sufrimiento, del dolor y la ira. Sus sonrisas, sus rostros, sus gestos, sus defectos, sus virtudes… todo, todo estaba grabado en su alma, tocando las hebras mismas de su persona, ni siquiera estaba pasando el momento donde todo terminaría y ya sentía la desoladora separación de estas, dejando una profusa herida en su corazón… después… no le quedaría nada, absolutamente nada que le importara realmente.

Mientras se acercaba al grupo, observaba la risa de Rainbow quien había arrojado una palomita de maíz al cabello de Applejack y el resto evitaba que estalle un conflicto, ya no vería ni sería más parte de aquello. No obstante, las seis se percataron con una percepción increíble de su amiga, el insecto parado en su hombro derecho jugó un papel importante para ganarse su atención.

\- Sunset, tienes, un bicho en tu hombro… - Applejack preparaba una revista para echar fuera a Ocllo.

\- No Applejack, este es Ocllo… y – Sus ojos se toparon directamente con los de Pinkie Pie, quien la observaba con un desprecio que no sabía superar. – no es un insecto común – Entonces, hizo levitar el control y apretó el botón para apagar la televisión. – Necesito que me escuchen.

Entonces, dejando al insecto llegar a la mesita de té, la fémina se sentó atrapando sus rodillas con sus brazos. Observó a sus amigas poco antes de empezar con el momento que bien sabía, destruiría su vida.

\- Yo… las quiero mucho, enserio que…

\- Di la verdad. – Exclamó Pinkie Pie interrumpiendo el intento de Sunset de allanar el camino.

El resto de las adolescentes observaron el pronto carácter que afloró de la de cabello rosa, solo para volver la mirada a Sunset Shimmer, lo que fuera que estuviese pasando o fuera a decir, realmente tenía un valor altísimo como para repercutir de manera semejante en sus dos amigas.

\- ¿Pasa algo querida? – Cuestionó Rarity, que junto con el resto de sus amigas no daba una explicación de lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

\- Yo… soy un demonio. – Afirmó de forma directa y sin más tapujos la muchacha de ojos turquesa, sintiendo su garganta anudarse a sí misma, perdiendo toda capacidad de habla por todo el tiempo que duró un silencio en sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Interpeló Applejack.

\- Sunset Shimmer ser organismo demoniaco, hibridación de demonio con equino en un principio. Ahora ser hibridación de demonio con humano.

Todas, incluso Twilight dieron un salto al escuchar la voz de Ocllo, aquella criatura parecía tener en las cuerdas vocales varios engranajes por el sonido tan gutural que emitían. Mas fue precisamente la científica del grupo la que se recuperó de la conmoción de forma veloz para pasar a tratar de comprender lo que acontecía.

\- ¿Hibrida? O sea que genéticamente.

\- Sí, gran parte de lo que soy es demonio… mi pelo, mi piel, mis ojos; eso es secundario, por dentro yo soy una demonio.

\- Oye, deja de bromear Sunset, te ha salido buena, por poco y me la creo. – Afirmó Rainbow tomando a Ocllo, que tenía la forma de un escarabajo del tamaño de un puño. – De dónde se apaga esta cosa. – Acotó, buscando un botón del que consideraba un interesante juguete.

\- Ser real. – Afirmó el insecto, poco antes de que su cuerpo se transformara reduciendo su tamaño al de un insecto alado que Twilight no supo reconocer, para cambiar en el aire por el de una mariposa cuyas alas con figuras violetas, amarillas azules y verdes neones, impresionaron a todas las presentes, incluso Sunset, quien no había visto antes esa forma.

La mano de Rainbow se quedó petrificada, así como su expresión. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

\- ¿Cómo? – Apenas alcanzó a cuestionar Twilight quien apenas lograba dar crédito a una criatura semejante.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – agregó Fluttershy preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Interpeló Pinkie con una evidente furia hacia la pelifuego.

\- No lo supe hasta el año pasado y todo fue muy… difícil para mí. Les contaré todo… y después responderé sus preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Perplejas y sin otra idea posible, las seis afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- Bien, de lo que podríamos llamar a mi familia, conocí a mi hermano – cerrando sus brazos para sujetar con mayor fuerza sus piernas, la de ojos turquesa recordó el complicado significado que tenía Wane. – pero no como quisiera, él era un demonio y deseaba destruirme.

Fluttershy apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Cuestionó Rarity mostrando su terror al escuchar palabras semejantes viniendo de una chica que en última instancia fue quizás casi tan tierna y amable como Fluttershy, al menos con ellas.

\- Tampoco loc reí cuando Ocllo me lo dijo.

\- Así que es eso, este insecto te lavó el cerebro. – Rainbow estaba a punto de tomarlo por la fuerza, pero este, en una muestra de reflejos, se fue a cubrir con Sunset Shimmer, quien lo cubrió con sus manos.

\- También pensé eso Rainbow. Pero luego de que la fuga de gas de mi casa la hiciera volar por los aires y yo cayera desmayada en la acera; todo cambió… - Un suspiro de Sunset Shimmer hizo evidente la dificultad de explicar todo sin que sonara una verdadera locura. – tuve contacto con mi subconsciente demoniaco, en resumen es una parte del cerebro que los demonios usan para crear hechizos y resolver problemas sin tener que prestarles atención todo el tiempo. Es como un segundo cerebro al servicio del primero y pues, cuando tuve acceso a él mi magia se liberó por completo y me salvó la vida.

\- Qué es lo que estás diciendo.

\- Ese subconsciente me salvo y desde ese momento está trabajando para mí. Es raro explicarlo, es como el hipotálamo o el cerebelo, solo que puede hacer razonamientos y operaciones abstractas. Pero siempre estuvo ahí para mí, en los momentos más difíciles surgió para guiarme y usar mi magia.

Twilight, al tener un carácter más lógico que el promedio, pronto dedujo una conclusión, una capaz de preocuparla como nunca antes.

\- ¿Y lo del baile de otoño? – Se le adelantó a preguntar Applejack.

\- Pues es justamente lo que pasó, salió a protegerme en el baile de otoño… y en la batalla de las bandas… y en los juegos de la amistad… y después… - el silencio intermitente del hablar de Sunset se alargó para pensar mejor sus palabras. – Déjenme explicarlo y lo entenderán. Hasta ese día no supe de mi identidad, ni lo que estaba oculto dentro de mí. Fue cuando estuve inconsciente que conocí ese lado, rompí la división que había y se fundió conmigo. Entonces adquirí el control de la magia que yo generaba.

Aquello no era una locura, tampoco un absurdo; poseía una lógica bastante aplastante para Twilight, ¿Un control de la magia? Concordaba con el desarrollo de muchos seres vivos; pero control de su cerebro, eso era algo que no podía ser posible, al menos no sin magia. Pero si eso era así, ¿Qué pasó después de que controló su magia? Es decir, en el campamento Everfree.

\- En ningún momento anterior tuve plena consciencia de ella, salió cuando más necesitaba de ella, cuando realmente yo peligraba y cuando afloraba, yo ingresaba en un estado donde no sabía exactamente lo que hacía, pero lo hacía.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no cambiaste nada desde el baile de otoño? – Inquirió Rainbow.

\- Claro que cambié, pero mi magia es algo que no puedo dejar… en el momento en el que la deje, mi cuerpo enfermará hasta que pierda la vida. Cuando tuve consciencia de mi poder, también tuve acceso a una serie de recuerdos anteriores a mí. Vi la creación de mi universo, de mi planeta, el surgimiento de la vida y la evolución de mi especie… vi cómo los demonios surgieron, vi a mis antepasados convertirse en las criaturas más poderosas y también vi cómo se destruyeron entre sí. Al final, mi padre ideo la forma de terminar con ese ciclo que puso final a mi especie.

Sunset Shimmer volteó para ver a otro lado, a ella le había costado tanto digerir lo que seguía que al ver el rostro de sus amigas dudaba que ellas pudieran hacerlo… no obstante, ya había llegado hasta allí y no había vuelta atrás.

El silencio seguía entre sus amigas, quienes atónitas, apenas si podían seguir la historia que Sunset Shimmer contaba. El horror se hacía cada vez más perceptible. Sus amigas no hacían el menor de sus esfuerzos para ocultarlo.

De pronto, una especie de brisa mágica empujó las manos de sus amigas para que se estrecharan la una con la otra, todas unían sus manos y finalmente Sunset tomaba con la mano derecha a Rainbow Dash y con la izquierda a Fluttershy, completando así un círculo y cerró los ojos, acto que fue imitado por sus amigas y de inmediato en la mente de cada una se producía una imagen… era conceptualmente lo mismo que Sunset hacía al leer la mente, solo que ahora ellas la leían a ella, desde luego, era una experiencia perturbadora.

\- Hay una leyenda dentro de cada una… ¿Recuerdan? – Trató de argumentar recordando una canción que habían cantado al final del campamento Everfree – Una leyenda que puede cumplirse o no… La mía es así; El último demonio deseaba ver a su especie volver a la vida y entonces pactó con una yegua de Equestria enferma de gravedad un trato, la yegua se curaría, tendría la fortuna de su lado y esto no cambiaría generación tras generación hasta la llegada de su heredera. Su sucesora sería como cualquier yegua de Equestria; pero llevaría dentro el poder de un demonio… desde el primer momento, sería un nuevo inicio para la especie y la rescataría de caer en la destrucción.

\- … y lo lograría porque esa demonio tenía algo que les faltaba a los demonios, algo que perdieron… ese algo que fue la causa de su destrucción: la amistad, la demonio sería capaz de tener amigas, de amar… amaría tan profundamente como una poni de Equestria, pero también tendría el poder y la magia de un demonio… el camino a recorrer sería solo suyo y devolvería la esperanza a los demonios.

Las imágenes eran claras, una criatura de al menos del doble del tamaño de cualquiera de las muchachas, un exoesqueleto blanco recubría su cuerpo, su piel, roja y lisa se asemejaba en gran medida a la de Sunset Shimmer cuando se transformó en la batalla de las bandas; pero, a diferencia se ella, existían de varios tonos obscuros moviéndose dentro de su piel de forma visible, poseía unos cuernos de un negro tan obscuro que hasta lograba captar la atención, sobre todo por unas cantidades exuberantes de marcas en ellos que se iluminaban como si fueran brazas; sus piernas eran desde luego, eran semejantes a las patas traseras de los toros, solo que, el exoesqueleto blanco recorría sus articulaciones así como la ingle, el pelo inexistente era substituido por una coraza de color negro azabache semejante al caparazón de Ocllo, no podía faltar la cola ornamentada con varios anillos de metal y terminada en una punta de un rojo similar al de la piel de la criatura. Finalmente su rostro se mostraba con una cantidad exorbitante de músculos a la vista… unos ojos brillantes a través de una inmensa obscuridad… una nariz inexistente, así como sus orejas… un exoesqueleto conformaba placas alrededor del cuello y finalmente en la mayor parte del cráneo.

Esa criatura pudo fácilmente dejar a Fluttershy con el deseo de gritar de terror. Pero no pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que esa misma criatura se presentaba ante una yegua en sus sueños; de forma recurrente, noche tras noche hasta que finalmente se entabló una conversación donde ese demonio la curaba y le daba su protección a cambio de que ella sea el huésped de un parasito, una especie de gusano que le fue introducido junto a una bebida.

Pasaban los años y su salud excepcional, de pronto terminaba al momento de alumbrar; las seis no daban crédito a lo que veían, el color de la melena de la potrilla era de un azul con líneas blanca, de ojos amarillos, el pelaje por otra parte era o celeste o verde. El proceso se repetía generación tras generación, hasta que finalmente llegó al mundo de Equestria, una potrilla con la melena de Sunset Shimmer, el color de sus ojos, su pelaje… todo, absolutamente todo. Ella era Sunset Shimmer.

\- Pero su padre no contó jamás conque esa potrilla no sería ni la mejor de las ponis, ni que deseara no tener amigas. Llegué a este mundo con el deseo de venganza, de dominar y regresar a Equestria para conquistarla. Cuando me vencieron, yo cambié por completo, dejé de anhelar el poder y las preferí a ustedes… mis amigas. Pero nunca jamás sabría lo que pasaría después.

Cada una se veía a sí misma hace un año y medio, después de vencer a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Esa otra parte de mi interpretó mi amor como una orden… una orden de protección. Al cumplir esa orden, mi magia las infectó, las transformó. Al principio lo hizo la magia del elemento de la armonía; pero después, mi magia las modificó hasta el punto de que pudieron tener el manejo de la magia… mi magia, la que les proveía.

\- Basta… - De pronto dijo Twilight, parándose de pronto. – No tiene sentido.

\- Sí, eso no puede ser cierto. – Apoyó Applejack con una clara muestra de exasperación.

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó una vez más Pinkie Pie manteniendo contacto directo con la de ojos turquesa.

\- Porque en ese tiempo no controlaba mi magia y para cuando la controlé… era demasiado tarde, ustedes ya estaban infectadas.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Rainbow Dash finalmente se ponía a apelar las afirmaciones de su amiga.

\- Anda Sunset, diles que no se puede revertir… que nos has transformad deliberadamente.

\- No lo sabía chicas… - Interpeló Sunset Shimmer. – De haberlo sabido, jamás lo habría hecho.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el campamento Everfree? – Finalmente Twilight sacaba a la luz la duda más profunda que tenía al respecto

\- Yo… ustedes no tenían ni un control completo de la magia ni podían tenerlo… traté de resolverlo por mucho tiempo y no llegué a nada… si cambiaba sus cerebros para que pudieran manipular magia, no sabría jamás si les estaba dañando la mente o si las dejaba paralíticas o algo peor… ¿Recuerdan a las sirenas? – Ante la afirmación de todas menos Twilight que apenas conocía del tema Sunset continuó. – los dijes que llevaban consigo me dio una idea, qué tal si creaba un medio por el cual pudieran canalizar su magia sin tener que cambiar sus cerebros; si lo hacía, entonces encontraría la forma por la cual ustedes podrían almacenar más energía y tener un manejo total de sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué? – Rarity observó mejor el precioso dije que llevaba consigo… darle semejante capacidad, lo hacía atroz, por muy bello que fuera su diseño.

\- Lo que oyeron, se supone que esos dijes deberían ser de ustedes desde un principio. Pero todo se complicó cuando Gloriosa Daisy los tomó, no estaban hechos para ella, es por eso que su transformación y sus episodios mentales fueron tan terribles.

Las seis chicas se soltaron, el vínculo se perdió y Sunset vio a todas sus amigas frente a ella, Fluttershy estaba aterrada, en tanto que Rarity apenas daba crédito a lo que veía, de veía el dolor en el rostro de Twilight y también en el de Rainbow Dash, Applejack, así como Pinkie Pie estaba indignada. Tal cual lo había pensado, tal cual había temido.

\- Yo… lo siento mucho… enserio que las amo, por favor. Les ruego que piensen lo que van a decir; sigo siendo la misma Sunset Shimmer que ustedes conocen.

\- Pero, esta hibridación como la llamas ¿Por qué no se puede cambiar? – Inquirió Twilight.

\- Mi magia se ha entrelazado con sus cuerpos de tal forma que si la extraigo o trato de revertir esa fusión, terminaré dañando sus órganos internos, funciones nerviosas y también sus funciones de regulación de temperatura, endócrinas, nutrición… todo. Ahora esas funciones están fortificadas por mi magia, por eso no se han enfermado durante todo este tiempo. En el momento en el que revierta su hibridación… su cuerpo colapsará. ¿Recuerdan cuando el artefacto de Twilight las debilitó al extraerles su energía mágica? Pues esa era la razón.

Aquello era tan lógico, tan coherente que ya ninguna de las presentes supo tener algún argumento en contra de la posibilidad de que Sunset fuera un demonio por dentro.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tu hermano? – Recordó Fluttershy intrigada, pues ella también tenía un hermano del cual ninguna de sus amigas oyó hablar, salvo claro por Rainbow Dash.

Sunset inclinó la cabeza, las acciones acometidas contra su hermano eran a todas luces reprobables, incluso cuando este le dio motivos más que suficientes para proceder de aquella forma.

\- Nos enfrentamos en más de una vez y al final… tenía que perecer junto con él; pero se sacrificó para salvarme.

\- ¿Alguien que te odia, sacrificarse por ti? Eso no es lógico. – Le interpeló de pronto Twilight.

\- No, fue mucho más complicado que eso... él no me odiaba.

\- Suficiente… no necesito saber más. – Rainbow se levantó de su sitio para buscar su mochila e irse.

Una daga era clavada lenta y profundamente en Sunset Shimmer. Twilight se le acercó a los pocos segundos y la abofeteó de forma tan fuerte que todas se asombraron, incluso la propia Sunset sintió el golpe, no solo por el calor de su rostro, sino porque su corazón se estaba quebrando a pedazos frente a ella. Aguantando las ganas de dar otro, la científica se levantó y no tardó en imitar la reacción de Rainbow. Al mismo tiempo Applejack negaba con la cabeza y tomaba sus cosas.

Rarity por su parte apenas alcanzaba a decir alguna palabra, limitándose a tomar su mochila e irse; Pinkie Pie por su parte, lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia la fémina que hace menos de dos días fue una amiga tan especial que apenas podía dar valor a la increíble experiencia que era estar en su imaginación con ella. Fluttershy, incluso con su comprensión que podía ser tan grande y la apertura que tenía ante cosas extrañas, inclinaba la cabeza antes de levantarse… no, estaba pasando. Ellas la odiaban… esa maldita identidad suya terminaría con su maldita vida.

\- ¡No se vayan! Por favor. – Una energía obscura rodeó a todas sus amigas, tomándolas por sorpresa y pegando sus pies al piso.

Evitando que se muevan, aquel desesperado intento por evitar su marcha, fue detenido ante la expresión aterrada de Fluttershy, no solo la odiaban, también le tenían miedo, terror, ¿Qué más podría causar un demonio en una cultura así? Quedándose impotente, observaba a todas salir por la puerta sin mediar palabra alguna, abandonándola a la soledad.

\- Por favor… no hagan esto… se los ruego… piénsenlo por favor… piénsenlo.

Sus ruegos llegaban a oídos sordos, aquellas muchachas la despreciarían no solo por su identidad, sino por los evidentes sobrepasos que había tenido con ellas, había cruzado una línea inviolable… ellas lo comprendían perfectamente, así como ella.

\- Por favor. – Dijo una última vez antes de escuchar el portazo que marcaba el final de su amistad y el inicio de una soledad que la adolescente sabía bien que sería su fin.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro, sentía el filo de ese sentimiento tan atroz, tan devastador comenzar a clavarse en su corazón, sentía su alma siendo desgarrada salvajemente, su cabeza fue a dar contra la alfombra de la sala, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos se acurrucó para tratar de no sentir el frio cruel de la soledad.

Siendo sincero, me costó bastante trabajo crear la trama del fanfic El Legado, y también me cuesta crear la trama de este y realmente, ambos están destinados a ser impopulares. Pensándolo bien, quizá la principal razón es porque el simple hecho de poner a Sunset Shimmer como demonio, hace aflorar la educación religiosa previa de la mayoría de los lectores – aunque, en lo personal no tenga creencias religiosas ni sea un adorador del diablo, como me han tildado desde hace tiempo. –. Y es que es precisamente esta razón la que hace para mí tan interesante este fic y porque lo continuaré pese a que sea impopular. Bueno, aclarando esto, nos leemos pronto.


	14. Un Interrogatorio y un Acercamiento

Lunes 26 de febrero de 2017, Canterlot, cuartel general del departamento CERO 02:35 hora local.

Mis ojos parecen estar pegados, quieren ceder, trato de evitarlo, pero es que me da un sueño endemoniado. Las cosas se han puesto raras. Mi misión fue un completo éxito, me tienen mucha estima y Sombra hasta está considerando la propuesta que di de hacerme un agente después de que termine mi trabajo aquí. Admitámoslo, es mejor que volver a la mierda o regresar a una vida aburrida. No, lo mío es esto y tengo talento, de eso no pueden dudar.

Pero; las cosas se han puesto raras, después de lo que grabé en la casa de la directora Celestia, Sunset se quedó en la alfombra y de pronto se levantó, subió por las escaleras, tomó algunas cosas y se marchó… no sé a dónde; pero no ha vuelto en más de treinta horas. Rash y Sombra están preocupados, hemos perdido contacto con ella. Y los demás operativos han perdido eficiencia, los de arriba están preocupados.

Y para o peor, tengo que estar de este otro lado del espejo… no es nada bonito ver a Shining Armor en la silla.

\- Repitámoslo una vez más ¿Quieres? Todo este tiempo estuviste alejado de tu hermana y casualmente ella estuvo en contacto directo con el objetivo. Convivió, observó y probablemente estudió eso que llaman magia. Esa es tu historia ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Shining Armor apenas puede mantener la vista en un lugar fijo, hasta donde sé, le han privado del sueño y aunque no lo han torturado, tiene una pinta terrible.

\- No señor… todo este tiempo ignoré por completo la realidad de la vida de mi hermana.

\- ¿Cómo podría creer en tus aseveraciones? Cuando pasaste un tiempo significativo con ella en navidad y año nuevo. – Sombra toma unas hojas sobre la mesa metálica y las arroja al rostro de Shining. Está perdiendo la paciencia y eso no es bueno para nadie – y además estás de noviecito con la actual directora de la preparatoria Cristal.

Está jodido, lo veo en sus ojos, lo sabe, ha ocultado información a la agencia… era cuestión de tiempo para que se supiera. Nunca me lo esperé… tienen rasgos tan diferentes. Él tiene una capacidad física sorprendente, mientras que su hermana es toda una friki. Todo es tan sospechoso que ni yo podría mirarle la inocencia.

\- Como le dije señor, lo que menos acostumbramos hacer Cadance y yo cuando nos vemos es habla de Twilight, el tiempo no nos alcanza. – Sonrió, la indirecta es buena, pero no basta, Sombra arremete de nuevo. Toma una foto de la hermana de Shining Armor.

\- Mientes, esta muchacha estaba punto de pasar a los estudios independientes de Eventon, pero de pronto se cambia a Canterlot High y tú mágicamente pasas de ser un policía de las calles más tranquilas de nuestra nación a aspirante de agente de los departamentos de defensa.

\- No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

\- Tú y tu hermana están detrás de un complot, ella se encarga de aprehender sobre magia y tú te encargas de averiguar de las debilidades del sistema de defensa de Equestria, y la mantienes bajo el radar… es tan simple que hasta da asco. – Sombra está a punto de perder los estribos hasta a mi me da miedo que eso pase.

\- Eso suena como a una película de acción; señor, he arriesgado mi vida por esta nación en innumerables oportunidades.

\- No, suena como a verdad. ¿Por qué escondiste esa información por tanto tiempo?

\- No escondí nada… simplemente no lo supe. – Shining en serio parece no estar mintiendo.

\- Bien, supongamos que durante todo el tiempo que no conocimos la identidad de Sunset Shimmer no había forma de saber que el objetivo estaba en contacto directo con tu hermana; pero ¿Por qué reservaste esa información después de que supiste quién era exactamente su amiga?

\- Señor, le vuelvo a repetir que no sabía nada.

\- ¡Mentira! – El pie de Sombra impulsa a Shining Armor al piso, cayendo pesadamente este no trata de levantarse, no puedo verlo. – Mentira soldado, mientes y me dirás por qué.

\- Yo simplemente no lo sabía, tiene que creerme…

\- No te creo, estás escondiendo algo y si no hablas, no me quedará otra que enviarte ante una corte marcial y sentenciar una condena de muerte por alta traición.

Sombra está demente; condenar a alguien que ha sido de tanta ayuda en el departamento. Parece una estrategia más que cualquier otra cosa, pero Shining Armor parece más al tanto que antes, atento a las palabras de Sombra.

\- Si en verdad tuvieras el sentimiento patriota que dices tener, darías la información.

\- En verdad, yo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba dentro de Canterlot High, tampoco sabía si mi hermana estaba directamente implicado en ello.

\- ¿Ah no? El video 456 A muestra el enfrentamiento entre dos criaturas de aspecto antropomórfico en inmediaciones del campus de Canterlot High, une de esas dos figuras comparte una semejanza demasiado grande a tu hermana como para ser mera coincidencia. Tu novia Cadance estaba como una de las supervisoras de la competencia; ¿Cómo es que no pudo comentártelo antes? Es más, si le preocupara tu hermana aunque sea un poco, te lo habría dicho…

Ahora Shining Armor se queda callado. Las cosas pintan mal, bastante mal para el hermano de Twilight. Una luz roja se enciende en el techo. Es la alarma silenciosa.

Sombra toma unas esposas y se las pone a Shining sin que este se resista.

\- Ahora verás lo que causa tu silencio. – Le oigo decir claramente

Me dirijo con ellos. Salgo de la sala separada para encontrarme con Sombra y Shining del otro lado.

\- Ven conmigo. – Sombra está realmente cabreado y si Shining no habla, creo que lo de la corte marcial puede ser muy, pero muy verdadera.

Entramos a la sala de control, las pantallas gigantes están encendidas y el personal está trabajando como loco. La de logística está hablando con los nervios de punta y Rash ya no está… de seguro ha de estar en el laboratorio; extrajimos muchas muestras después de que Sunset se fue, también del colegio… su equipo está trabajando en las plantas de abajo… seguramente han de estar tratando de averiguar qué diablos está pasando. A Sombra le pasan una auricular.

\- Agente Soul, responda.

Un punto verde se enciende en una pantalla secundaria que también tiene un registro de los latidos de Wily Soul, su temperatura, y otras cosas que ya ni sé que son. Se puede ver en la pantalla gigante la grabación que extraen los lentes de la agente, está en Tulivia, reconozco esos árboles del demonio cubiertos por esa cosa que parece grasa.

Pero ¿Por qué está ella ahí? Nadie podría regresar a ese lugar después de vivir lo que vivimos… al menos yo ni loco regresaría a vivir ese infierno.

Wily Soul está corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, las cámaras muestran que la están siguiendo varios de esos animales raros… hay una cosa que parece un león, pero está hecha con una piel flácida y verde… como el de una rana; no tiene una boca… diablos, de pronto su cabeza se extiende como una flor, esa debe ser su maldita boca. Una masa colosal de cuatro patas y el tamaño de un bus está detrás, tiene un cuerno en forma de T y un cuerpo de cucaracha.

\- Señor, la agente Wily Soul está a un kilómetro de salir del área de peligro. – Dice Night Cloud, la especialista en logística.

\- Vamos Soul, sé que puedes salir de ese lugar.

\- Ajá. – Responde del otro lado mientras exhala, está corriendo todo lo rápido que puede, pero esas cosas la van a alcanzar.

\- Unidad de apoyo en curso de intercepción, protocolo de extracción en marcha.

Sombra se queda callado. No entiendo por qué.

\- Qué es lo que está pasando.

\- Por fin, por fin extraeremos conocimiento científico del lugar. Wily Soul y este traidor estaban en una operación de recolección de información de Tulivia…

\- Pero cómo, si dijiste que ningún científico salía de allí y todo era destruido antes de salir… tampoco se podían sacar muestras del bosque porque se desintegraban.

\- Así era porque confiamos demasiado en los medios de almacenamiento actuales y los científicos eran extremadamente difíciles de proteger. Por fin hemos encontrado la forma de sacar algo de información además de los relatos de los que salieron del lugar.

Finalmente se aparece Rash. Pero alto, la persecución sigue, se han sumado otras criaturas, a los costados de Wily Soul están una especie de antílope con las patas llenas de marcas y un lomo de ciervo; una especie de lagarto que… ¿Vuela? No, está levitando, la basura esa no tiene patas; de pronto se aparece una criatura frente a ella, es una estúpida rata de un metro con una espalda de puercoespín y ojos de camaleón, de esos que giran en diferentes direcciones. En el cielo están varias cosas volando, entre ellas un qué mierda es eso. Tiene una cola de pavo real, pero está en llamas así como todo su cuerpo. Está en picada. Está acorralada.

\- Equipo de apoyo, desplegando. Contacto directo con hostiles. – las palabras de Night Cloud son un alivio para todos, incluso para Wily Soul, se tira al piso y en un santiamén una lluvia de balas llega por el aire.

Todas las criaturas esas se irán directo al infierno. La criatura en llamas cae al piso y el fuego que tenía se apaga, el lagarto también lo hace, la bestia gigante continua avanzando. ¡Esa cosa no ha caído!

\- Aah. – Ese es el grito de Wily Soul, mierda…

\- Equipo de apoyo despliegue protocolo de extracción. – Sombra está dando una orden, varios uniformados salen de entre la selva, la criatura gigante recibe varios tiros que no suenan para nada como los otros.

\- Utilización de munición de uranio empobrecido; A-45. – Uno de los agentes informa.

\- Entendido, extraigan de inmediato.

Toman a Wily Soul, se escucha el rugido de otras criaturas en el bosque la cosa gigante está bien muerta. De la maleza salen varios caballos ni bien el equipo de apoyo da un silbido. Claro, como no funciona ningún vehículo dentro de esa selva, los caballos son lo más rápido que pueden conseguir, cargan a Wily Soul al lomo de uno de los caballos y de pronto todo es más rápido.

Falta menos de un kilómetro, ahora todo es carretera abierta, el rio no está muy lejos, si logran cruzarlo, la misión tendrá éxito.

Alto… hay algo extraño en a la izquierda del camino…

\- Sombra, a la izquierda. – le advierto.

\- A las 7 en punto. – Repite con mejor exactitud.

Es tarde, una cosa gigantesca abre su boca y solo se puede ver eso, su boca abierta. Se come a un caballo con el agente que iba sobre él… ahora veo bien, es una cosa que tiene algo así como espejos en todo su cuerpo. Es difícil de ver, pero se dirige a la tierra, choca con ella y desaparece por completo. Los disparos dan al aire.

\- Atentos, formación diamante, el Wily Soul es el agente objetivo, deben extraerla.

La formación pedida es usada de inmediato. Se forman alrededor del agente que lleva a Wily Soul; esto es peor que en esas películas de acción.

Un sonido muy bajo se escucha, retumba por todo el lugar, es como el de una ballena jorobada; esos espejos otra vez, la boca se abre desde tierra solo para ver a otro de los agentes y su caballo ser devorados por la cosa esa. Disparan, algunos de los espejos se rompen y finalmente se puede ver algo de sangre brotar de esa cosa. Pero vuelve a desaparecer en la tierra.

\- Es una ballena… es una jodida ballena en tierra. Ese lugar enserio es una mierda sin sentido. – Sombra está cabreado, de nuevo.

\- Usted no sabe cuán equivocados estábamos. – Shining Armor finalmente ha hablado.

La imagen de pronto se hace borrosa, hasta que desaparece. Un momento, si las cosas eléctricas no tardan en arruinarse allá dentro, cómo es posible que hayamos tenido una transmisión como esa desde el campo de operaciones.

\- Explícate mejor. – Rash, casi como todo el mundo debe estar preocupado por todo lo que pasó.

\- Esas criaturas están defendiendo el diamante de nosotros… saben quiénes somos. Nos identifican de inmediato, ese diamante es la clave. – Ese es Shining Armor, está débil, pero todavía se le puede entender.

\- ¿Diamante?

\- Un cristal que está en el corazón del bosque, sobre un estanque, todas esas cosas salen de ahí… es increíble. Lo están defendiendo; te lo aseguro.

\- Ese cristal, lo he visto pero nunca supe qué demonios hacía en medio del bosque. – Sombra está pensativo.

\- Cómo es. – Cuestiona Rash con más emoción que al principio.

\- Ellos tomaron registros de todo tipo, cuando lleguen aquí usted tendrá lo que ansía. – Shining Armor está preocupado, hasta para mí eso es obvio.

\- Señor, perdimos todo contacto con la agente Wily Soul y el equipo de apoyo; el equipo de extracción ha ingresado dentro del bosque conforme al protocolo.

\- Cuál es la última distancia registrada entre la agente y el equipo de extracción. – No he visto a Sombra así muchas veces, se nota que está nervioso, está empuñando sus manos ha aprendido que eso es muy, pero muy malo.

\- Medio kilómetro, a la velocidad a la cual ambos se aproximaban, debían encontrarse en un minuto, aproximadamente a trescientos metros del rio. – Eso, es muy cerca si el equipo llegó a tiempo… podrían sacar a… De repente escuchó el sonido de un golpe. Volteó y Shining Armor está en el piso.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el resto de los investigadores? – Sombra pregunta furioso; pero no parece que Shining Armor pueda responder.

\- Los biólogos, neurólogos, físicos, todo el equipo estaba internado en el bosque… menos la antropóloga, se volvió loca y no la vimos… cuando me mandó a sacar de la misión todo estaba bien.

\- Lleven al prisionero a una celda de aislamiento. Continuaré su interrogatorio después. Night Cloud, comunique al departamento de defensa de la misión y comuníquese con el Halcón.

\- Sí señor.

\- El resto, busque toda la información posible, todo lo que parezca sospechoso y contacte con el equipo B de extracción. – Ordena Sombra.

Está cabreado, al menos el lio no es conmigo.

\- Agente Discord, usted tiene trabajo por la mañana, le sugiero dormir. – Ahora se dirige a mí.

Son... las cuatro treinta, tengo unas pocas horas, mejor hago caso. Las cosas se han puesto más raras de lo que ya estaban. Sombra me saca del centro de control, camino por los pasillos; se están llevando a Shining Armor a la habitación de bienvenida, la recuerdo, es la misma donde estuve encerrado por un día en el entrenamiento… es un lugar frío, húmedo, y también tiene unos parlantes que tienen un sonido horrible.

No creo que nos haya traicionado, si yo lo hubiera hecho, me habría ido todo lo lejos que podría ir… no me quedaría en medio del bosque con agentes del departamento; su hermana es esa tal Twilight, creo que puedo ayudar a que todo sea más claro si la espío a ella… diablos, no sé cómo serán las cosas en la mañana.

Lo último que las cámaras grabaron fue a Sunset tomando una mochila donde metía algunas cosas y de pronto desaparecía, todos pusimos caras de idiotas al verlo, literalmente, una luz débil iluminó el lugar y ella simplemente desapareció, no estaba, se esfumó… ¿Volvería al colegio? No creo que lo haga por un buen rato… un demonio… vaya, eso es algo difícil de tragar, no me la creo, ni tampoco se la cree Rash.

Creo que las cosas están más tensas que nunca, ha llegado equipo para aturdir personas, dardos, pastillas… cosas como esas, he visto al personal practicar extracción de unas agentes en camionetas. No hay que ser un genio para saber que Sombra está pensando en sacar a las amigas de Sunset y obvio que yo voy a ser clave para eso. Rayos, también hablaron de dijes, no se los he visto puestos, pero las cámaras las captaron, unos collares con formas curiosas. Cerebro, hibridación, se muy poco de esas cosas, pero es seguro que Rash quiere experimentar con ellas mientras que Sombra las va a interrogar.

Mejor duermo un rato, no quiero pensar en nada más, solo descansar. Me cuesto en mi cama.

El viento azotaba fuertemente las laderas de la montaña, Sunset había llevado buscando más de una hora, sin encontrar nada en absoluto. Había dormido por unas cuantas horas, dos días… dos días y ya ese el dolor ínsito a la pérdida más valiosa que podría imaginar la estaba desolando profundamente, ahogada en un tormento que anunciaba la llegada de una eternidad en un sufrimiento ínsito a su naturaleza, lo que ella era. Una demonio, una criatura despreciable a los ojos de los ponis, de los humanos y quién sabe que otras criaturas más. Si eso era ella y no podía cambiarlo ¿Qué podría hacer?

En su desesperación durante dos días se dedicó exclusivamente a realizar una tarea que deseaba creer como su chance de reivindicar sus acciones en el pasado. Moralista, o quizás terriblemente egoísta, como fuese, en aquellos instantes no tenía la mente clara, mucho menos sabía distinguir si hacía bien o mal al efectuar dicha empresa.

Existía un daño a una tercera, a una persona tan cercana a ella y sin embargo desconocida total. La Sunset Shimmer de ese mundo era una afectada inocente de la batalla entre ella y su hermano, al fenecer Wane, su contraparte humana perdió un mundo completo, todavía más, al inducirle un pesado episodio de enfermedad mental, solo agravó el daño. No la había ido a ver en mucho tiempo. Sí, aquella labor le impedía temporalmente recordar a sus amigas.

Devolver a Gloom Wane a la vida seguramente era un error fatal, casi había logrado descifrar la forma de traducir la información almacenada en su núcleo, trabajando a intervalos, su subconsciente y ella lograban hacer avances demasiado grandes como para creérselo; todo sería absolutamente bueno, si no fuera por sus amigas…

Sunset negó con la cabeza, forzándose en volver a su objetivo, en una de sus batallas, Wane dejó un cuerpo para llevar su cerebro y mente a otro… era una cosa demasiado loca al principio; pero ahora entendía a la perfección el conjunto de millones y millones de operaciones que requería hacerlo. Debía hallar el cuerpo que dejó, si al menos quedaba un hueso o una mínima partícula de ese cuerpo, estaría más cerca de poder producir una réplica del cuerpo de Wane, recrearía su cerebro y el resto… sería algo más complicado.

Estaba decidida, Wane tendría un núcleo, pero no sería ni de chiste la mitad de ella, podría darle una pequeña parte para que su cuerpo fuera estable e hiciera una que otra cosa; pero la cosa no terminaría allí ¿Cómo sería Wane? Recordó entonces que este le habló del funcionamiento del cerebro humano, de esas "emociones inferiores" que sentía. Estaba segurísima de que fueron precisamente esos sentimientos inferiores los que posibilitaron aflorar un Wane completamente diferente al final. Entonces el cerebro sería una réplica exacta de la mejor versión de su hermano.

Todavía no podía aceptar esa idea tan cruel en el fondo, tuvo un hermano todo ese tiempo, ni llegó a conocerlo como le hubiera gustado, a través de los recuerdos que ambos se mostraron hubo una comunicación tan grande que apenas alcanzaron a despedirse, al igual que ella, él tenía un pasado, una vida llena de miedo, de poder y una ambición desmedida, pero al final, se libró de todo lo que el pasado le había impuesto, pudo actuar con una libertad insospechada por los demonios. Eso le hacía ganar cierta consideración.

Su hermano, era tan difícil recordar ese hecho que cuando lo hacía casi siempre se asombraba, su hermano… Gloom Wane, y la forma en la cual ambos se relacionaron fue tan terrible que literalmente se la pasaron el uno tratando de eliminar y consumir a la otra, mientras que la otra era guiada por un instinto de supervivencia y cambio.

No obstante, ella causó la muerte de Gloom Wane, indirectamente, incluso cuando este se sacrificó por ella, la carga de culpa no se quitaba. Un pequeño pensamiento de pronto se presentó, la traducción estaba completa. Ya podía acusar a toda la información. Bajando la mirada trató de pensar en algo que no fueran sus amigas pero ya no pudo, un gemido de dolor indescriptible escapó por su boca, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Caía de nuevo presa de aquel dolor que la tendría agonizando a menos de que hiciera algo para calmarlo.

Añoraba con todas sus ganas poder verlas, estrecharlas, pasar una de esas tardes increíbles, tomar un examen con Twilight usando el sistema de comunicación que crearon para apoyarse con las de opción múltiple, pintarse las uñas con Rarity, bañar a los perros en el refugio con Fluttershy, planificar una fiesta con Pinkie, echar una carrera con Rainbow, platicar con Applejack o incluso ayudarla con uno de sus trabajos. Pero sabía bien que en el segundo en el que se apareciese frente a cualquiera de ellas, no harían más que clavar la daga a una profundidad todavía mayor.

Debía tener un apelativo, al menos por un momento más… necesitaba pensar claramente, necesitaba pensar para sacar una posible solución, recordó entonces a una persona con la cual debería hablar… bien ¿A qué esperar? Se transportó para llegar a la casa de su contraparte humana, al menos algo podía hacer para distraer su mente de ese recuerdo tan amargo.

Discord, Discord… solo quiero ayudarte. – Una voz, sé de quién es, pero… qué hace aquí.

Oh rayos, está sentada a mi lado, está con su maldita remera que deja al descubierto su cuello.

\- Sí Discord, te prometimos ser tus amigas.

\- Estás muy estresado… - Fluttershy de pronto se quita la remera.

Sunset Shimmer está en con esos malditos pantaloncillos, se acerca a la cama, está a mi izquierda, mientras que Fluttershy está a la derecha…

\- Déjanos aliviar tu estrés. – La tímida de piel amarilla no puede ser así, está desinhibida.

\- Pero… - Trato de hablar, pero Sunset me tapa los labios con uno de sus dedos.

\- Shhhh, tu solo relájate.

Oh sí, se está quitando el pantaloncillo.

Bep, bep, bep.

Abro mis ojos, santísima, qué sueño de mierda he tenido, estas cosas solo pasaron cuando Aria coqueteó conmigo… rayos. Enserio estoy enfermo.

Mejor lo olvido, ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer, me levanto, apago el despertador, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, de vestirme ni hablar, creo que me he puesto la polera al revés… lo arreglaré después, un poco de cereal, leche; la cafetera dice dos minutos más, bien, hasta ahora todo va bien. Si me apresuro podré partir al colegio dentro de unos minutos.

Este cereal parece cartón con azúcar… ponerle azúcar no quita el hecho de que sea cartón, la leche está bien pero lo que realmente es importante del desayuno es el café, lo uso en días como hoy, donde sé que me dormiré en clases; ah, diablos, no iré al laboratorio, seguramente estaré como un idiota en plena clase llenando algunos ejercicios.

Apenas me puedo poner los benditos pantalones, una polera que no huele tan mal y la mochila, estoy agotado. La noche estuvo llena de problemas que mejor ni trato de entender, siempre que lo hago termino más confundido que al principio. Haber, lo que tengo que hacer es interrogar a Twilight, acercarme para saber sobre la magia y qué tiene que ver con Sunset. No tengo ninguna llamada a presentarme ante Sombra, así que mejor me voy de una vez.

Salgo del edificio, camino y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez las cosas en Canterlot High no son como las creí al principio, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada raro ahí; pero igual me da mala espina, tal vez podría poner algunas cámaras en el baño de chicas, o ver mejor a las amigas de Sunset Shimmer o a Sunset Shimmer, puedo aprovechar que ella me ha ofrecido su amistad… es ridículo pero si me ayuda a descubrir lo que quieran que descubra, está bien para mí.

No tardo en llegar al colegio, todo está muy tranquilo, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Busco por todos lados y no las encuentro, ni a la de cabello enrulado, ni la marimacha, ni la que parece vaquera, ni la sexi, tampoco está Fluttershy o Sunset Shimmer. Espera, ahí está la friki, esa es Twilight Sparkle; me acerco a verla, es sencillo, solo tengo que hablarle.

\- Hola. – No sé ni siquiera cómo diablos se me ha ocurrido, se me queda viendo y frunce su ceño, está furiosa, se aleja pronto.

Lo olvidé, aquí no soy exactamente un muchacho con el que todos quisieran hablar, no puedo creer que una simple pelea me tenga así con todos estos patanes, bueno, que le voy a hacer… todavía me queda Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy, avanzo, para entrar al colegio. Un pasillo, dos… allí están Rainbow Dash y Applejack, sus casilleros están muy cerca y están hablando, no lo dudo un segundo más y enfoco el celular para amplificar el sonido, habilito el auricular.

\- ¿Lo trajiste?

\- Sí… pero no sé si creer en todo o no. – Esa es la al Rainbow Dash, desde la esquina trato de no sentir la sensación de que una punta está tratando de clavárseme en la espalda…no sé dónde diablos estoy apoyado; pero es el mejor lugar.

\- ¿La viste hoy?

\- Tampoco…

Ambas parecen tristes, por su voz y por sus expresiones, la conversación terminar y paso de lado, correcto están muy tristes.

\- Discord, habla Sombra, escucha, debes encontrar a Sunset Shimmer cuanto antes y traerla, es altamente peligrosa.

Un golpe de dedo; bien, debo buscarla. Pero… y si ella no está aquí entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Busco por todos los rincones, el techo, la biblioteca, algunos salones, pero simplemente no está, no ha venido. Suena el timbre de clases, debo estar en la clase de química, ¿Debo?

\- Chico, mejor déjalo para más tarde, trata de acercarte al círculo de amigas de Sunset Shimmer, quizás tengas una chance mayor de enterarte de qué pasó con ella si haces contacto con sus amigas.

Bien, no funcionó con Twilight, pero podría funcionar con el resto, ahora lo recuerdo, en la clase de química está Fluttershy, es la mejor carta que tengo para acercarme al grupo de amigas de Sunset Shimmer.

Llego, me siento y ella no está en su lugar, por favor, necesito que ella venga. Empieza la clase, y sin señales, entra el profesor, toma lista e invita a todos los nombrados a levantarse, por supuesto que no estoy en la lista, me da una hoja con una prueba escrita; no me importa que los demás me estén mirando con satisfacción, solo deseo ver a esa Fluttershy.

Pero nada, todo el mundo se levanta y se supone que debería estar haciendo la prueba mientras todos se la pasan en el laboratorio; no tengo problema. Me levanto, voy a un rincón y uso el auricular.

\- Necesito ayuda con la prueba… - Susurró.

\- Oye, esto es algo serio. – Me responde Sombra del otro lado.

\- Si repruebo me salgo de este colegio. – Le contesto a Sombra.

\- De acuerdo, te pasaré con Rash, él te dictará las respuestas

Pasa un rato y mientras me siento en mi lugar, me preparo.

\- La química no es mi fuerte, pero estos ejercicios son sencillos, ponte tus lentes y copia las respuestas que aparecerán. – Incluso Rash parece cabreado por mi petición.

Wow, tiene toda la razón, me coloco los lentes y todas las respuestas están allí, así que empiezo a escribir lo más rápido que puedo, si llega alguien las cosas no se verían tan bien que digamos... voy por el último ejercicio y escucho el pomo de la puerta, apago los lentes y trato de recordar lo que estaba escrito. No puedo hacerlo, veo de reojo quién podría ser, su falda verde claro, ¡Ella es Fluttershy! Me volteo y la observó, sus ojos celestes…

Me mira, no sé qué decir, ella, se ve bonita… no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, bueno, es de esperarse después de lo que vi el otro día. Pero haga lo que haga, no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos. Creo que ya la incomodé, baja la vista y busca en su mochila los materiales para ir al laboratorio, un guardapolvo, lentes y unos guantes… está a punto de irse.

\- Oye… - llamé su atención, me está viendo de nuevo, rayos… estoy nervioso, vamos, no te quedes como idiota. – per… perdóname por lo del otro día.

\- ¿Perdonarte? – No estoy cuerdo, creo que será mejor no seguir adelante.

\- Ya sabes, por lo de la prueba, yo… perdona.

Si algo odie durante toda mi vida es tener que decirle a una chica lo que siento, más cuando es una de aspecto tan… delicado, las mujeres son mucho mejor mentirosas que los hombres, lo aprendí a la mala, en especial cuando son como esta tipa. No me queda de otra, supongo que debo fingir.

\- Descuida, no hay problema. Pero… - Se inclina a ver mi prueba, trato de ocultarla con la mano, pero ya es tarde. – Parece que no tienes problemas, perdona, no quería ser indiscreta.

\- Oye… esto… hice trampa. – Me sincero, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, solo me estoy dejando llevar.

Algo raro me está pasando, esta chica, su voz, sus ojos, sus expresiones, es como si las hubiera visto en algún lado antes. Pero enserio nunca he visto nada de esto, además tiene algo, algo que no puedo nombrar que me hace sentir tranquilo. Sigo nervioso, pero tranquilo, es un absurdo, no sé explicarlo, solo lo estoy sintiendo.

\- Ummm… - Ella no tiene respuesta, pero veo el reproche en su mirada, sé que me está reprochando el hacerlo… no lo entiendo, no me ha dicho nada y su expresión no ha cambiado mucho, pero sé que lo reprueba y lo peor de todo es que me importa, enserio me importa.

\- Escucha, no sé cómo pedirlo; pero necesito ayuda… tu ayuda… - momento, qué demonios acabo de decir – la ayuda de alguien… prometiste ser mi amiga ¿lo recuerdas?

Se levanta, dejará el lugar. Esta sensación, me pasó lo mismo cuando supe su nombre, no la puedo explicar, es como si enserio me importara lo que piensa de mí y también como si quisiera que pensara bien de mí.

\- ¿Te llamas Discord verdad?

\- Sí, ese es mi nombre… no confundir con el del psicólogo. – Ríe, vaya… pude hacerla reír, me siento bien.

\- Bien… hablamos después, tengo que ir al laboratorio… nos vemos luego.

\- Chico, la salvaste apenas… bien hecho. – Lo que menos necesito es una felicitación de Sombra.

* * *

Uuuu, ya hemos llegado a la parte que muchos han esperado, además de haber llegado a la mitad del fic [ya sé, ya sé, tengo la costumbre de tener bien planificado cada fic]. A propósito, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me han sido de gran apoyo moral, en fin, nos leemos pronto.


	15. Espiar 3

Quizás en el curso de la historia, quizás en un solo instante en la prosecución de los ideales más grandes de culturas que se asemejaban pero nunca se compatibilizaban, tan siquiera por un pequeño momento sintió el ser humano alguna sensación tan pura, tan vívida, de un amor que lograse sobrepasar el romance, la búsqueda de una pareja, un romance, una felación, un compromiso… un amor tan puro, tan desinteresado, tan embriagante y desorbitante, una dimensión desconocida para el ser humano, pero que una muchacha de ojos turquesa sentía.

Así, sentir un momento tras otro la destrucción de ese sentimiento puro, el hecho de haber perdido ese amor, de amar pero por ninguna forma ser correspondida en dicho amor; el odio de sus amigas era un veneno tan lento, tan agobiante que a duras penas lograba andar ya, lamentable, patético, sobre humano, aquel sentimiento podía ser la causa de una felicidad desconocida por el humano, pero también podía ser el núcleo de un sentimiento que superaba aquella estrecha esfera.

Miedo, soledad, obscuridad, dolor, angustia, horror, desesperación, una enumeración de la terrible combinación de aquellos sentimientos apenas alcanzaría a dar una descripción de dicho sentimiento. Echada, sus manos estrujaban unas mantas, sobre el frio piso de madera, las lágrimas no paraban, sus plañidero gemido sofocaba cualquiera de sus esfuerzos por continuar con alguna forma de parar su suplicio.

No se recuperaría.

\- Poni de Equestria ser extremadamente social y amigable, lazos ir más allá de función social, funcionamiento de corteza pre frontal y funciones de regulación necesitar de convivencia en sociedad, Sunset Shimmer necesitar amigas para mantener salud. – Aclaraba con su voz peculiar el insecto.

\- Pero… ellas me odian, ¿Cómo rayos quieres que conviva con ellas si me odian? – Sunset Shimmer apenas podía hablar, el llanto amenazaba con ahogar todo intento de comunicación.

EL insecto apenas alcanzaba a procesar todo aquello a partir de carne propia, su preocupación residía en el simple hecho de que si Sunset Shimmer perecía, él también lo haría, al menos su conciencia lo haría. Enfermizo pero cierto, necesitaba de Sunset Shimmer para sobrevivir y dentro de la gama de sentimientos que alcanzaba a entender, aquello salía por completo.

\- Amistad estar ligada con sistema de defensa, Sunset Shimmer ser demonio…

\- ¡Nunca pedí ser esto! Es tu culpa que yo sepa de esto… es tu culpa que todo esto haya pasado. – Interfirió la adolescente de pronto para tratar de callar al insecto al cual inevitablemente había tenido que llevar consigo.

\- Ocllo ser responsable de transmitir información porque vida de Sunset Shimmer estar en peligro.

Sunset se sentaba para mostrar una furia incomprensible para el insecto, no, aquello no era una mascota ni era un amigo humano o poni, ese insecto era una criatura demasiado insensible como para ofenderse, demasiado vaciada de sentimientos para comprender. A la adolescente no tardó en llegarle aquel simple hecho. Se recostó nuevamente, el llanto había parado en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo, ¿Qué se sentiría ser así de insensible? ¿Sería invulnerable a esos sentimientos tan dolorosamente profundos?

\- ¿Sunset Shimmer estar furiosa? – Cuestionó de pronto el insecto ignorando por completo la tácita solicitud de silencio de la de ojos turquesa; mas el efecto fue el contrario al que se esperaría.

Sunset Shimmer observó hacia la ventana, el cielo despejado de un hermoso día, un día en el cual podría estar con sus amigas, después observó al insecto que la miraba esperando respuesta.

\- No, de… déjame mostrarte. – Acotó ella, poco antes de extender un dedo sobre el caparazón del insecto.

Los ojos de Ocllo cambiaron de una tonalidad roja a un negro que apenas dejaba ver una pequeña refracción, en menos de unos segundos, Sunset retiró su dedo. Ocllo cayó en la mesa, sus patas extendidas se retorcieron en el aire, mientras su voz mostraba un claro quejido irreconocible para la pelifuego.

El lamento de Ocllo era tan extraño como perturbador, Sunset jamás lo había escuchado, pero su voz atronadora, viciada de un sonido puntiagudo que rasgaba los oídos al emitirse se convirtió en una sinfonía que no solo daba a conocer el dolor, sino que lo producía. Finalmente, el artrópodo se levantó, con toda prisa avanzó unos centímetros para poder ver mejor el rostro de Sunset Shimmer, este, expresando otra recaída en el dolor abrumador que sintió solo por unos segundos de pronto se detuvo, para ponerle toda su atención.

\- Sentimientos, ser peligrosos, sugerir amputar capacidad para sentir… cambiar cerebro poni, tocar propiedades que trastornan a Sunset Shimmer… extirpar, eliminar… suprimir dolor; sentimientos ser destructivos, eliminar sentimientos. – Expresaba con vehemencia la criatura, pues ahora captaba el dolor intenso que Sunset Shimmer sentía y para nada le gustaba sentir aquello.

\- Ocllo, cállate por favor. – Le respondió ella, tumbándose nuevamente sobre el frio piso de madera.

Aquella criatura que se había atrevido a continuar con ella, y que también sabía lo que era mucho antes de sus amigas fue enviada así al silencio y a repensar en aquella horrorosa sensación que por un corto periodo de tiempo pareció sofocarlo en medio de una serie inagotable de sentimientos.

\- Wane lo hacía, inhibía su capacidad de sentir… si deseaba podía dejar de amar… no quiero ser como él, Ocllo, si estoy condenada a ser esto, lo seré a mi manera. – El mencionado observaba a la que consideraba como ama, señalarse a sí misma, repudiando de nuevo lo que él consideraba la escala más alta entre las criaturas de Equestria, incluso más que los propios humanos.

\- Pero Sunset Shimmer desea traer a la vida una réplica de Wane… no ser coherente.

\- No conociste al último Wane, y, es más complicado que eso… ni siquiera sé por qué te lo digo, tú no entiendes nada de estas cosas.

\- Ser peligro, entender de peligro, Gloom Wane, demonio; Sunset Shimmer, demonio, ambos ser individuos con alta probabilidad de eliminarse el uno al otro.

Sunset Shimmer guardó silencio, aquella habitación de hotel en la cual residirían solo por ese día mientras pensaba en alguna salida, en alguna solución resultaba ser un lugar cada vez más lúgubre más alejado de su vida, lo que consideraba su vida y que perdió con tanta facilidad que apenas podía asimilarlo por completo. No, Gloom Wane era todo menos alguien a quien deseara ver de nuevo; pero era necesario resarcir los daños hechos, la frase, quitar algo que no se puede devolver era tan reducida en ella… vida, eso es lo que había arrebatado de un momento a otro… y podía devolverla en parte.

La decisión ya estaba hecha. SI no deseaba perder la cabeza y morir de forma miserable, ese era el primer paso, resarcir los daños hechos contra su contraparte y después de eso, el de sus amigas.

\- Explícame como hacer el hechizo completo Ocllo. – Ordenó con una actitud algo diferente a la que presentaba minutos atrás.

*Canterlot, CHS 16:03 hora local.

Este lugar es todo menos cómodo, las sillas rechinan, como están hechas de madera y el lugar para sentarse es soberanamente recto, siento que mis posaderas terminarán cuadradas; no entiendo cómo diablos me metí en esto tan rápido, no ha pasado ni una semana y prácticamente tengo todos los días ocupados con una nivelación que debo hacer. Sombra, Rash y los demás están contentos de que sea así, porque gracias a estas tutorías tengo contacto directo con todas las amigas de Sunset.

Viernes, no ha venido en cinco días, no soy bueno para leer las emociones; pero juraría que están muy tristes, no entiendo por qué… si después de todo Sunset Shimmer es un demonio, un monstruo.

Al principio traté de pensar que no era así; pero mientras más veo los archivos, más me convenzo de que en realidad todo el tiempo ha estado actuando, sus amigas, el colegio, incluso tener ese cuerpo perfecto, todo ha sido un maquillaje, pero, ¿Por qué? En la central no me lo dicen; pero no hace falta, todos sabemos que es peligrosa, lo que está buscando, de seguro es apoderarse de este mundo o crear su séquito de seguidores.

Un demonio ¡Un maldito demonio! Lo dijo ella… admitió que era un demonio, Rash ha estado analizando la conversación con sus amigas y me ha dado advertencias muy raras, no tener contacto directo con las muchachas, llevar conmigo una caja de sensores todo el tiempo y también mantener siempre lista una pistola eléctrica.

También me están jorobando la paciencia con quitarles las gemas, tratar de extraerlas es muy arriesgado, hasta donde Sombra me permitió escuchar, si intentamos sacarlas violentamente la operación y nuestro departamento se haría público, además siempre estaba la posibilidad de que esas muchachas "reaccionen" si es cierto que tienen poderes, no quiero ni pensar de la patada de culo que nos pueden dar a todos juntos… obligarían al equipo a neutralizarlas y eso claro que es matarlas con armas de fuego.

Aun después de todo lo que han pasado, son ciudadanas de Equestria, atrocidades deben quedar fuera. Discord se hace la burla constantemente de eso. De considerar a los niños del Saak como otros objetivos eliminables, a personas fuera de Equestria como enemigos, mientras que entre nosotros nos consideramos como iguales. Siempre se ríe al decir que esa hipocresía es lo más divertido que ha visto en su vida. No entiendo bien por qué se ríe o lo que significa esa frase exactamente.

Diablos, de seguro que no podríamos hacer nada más, así que todo el departamento confía en mí, he pasado a ser el contacto directo con aquellas muchachas, Rash está haciendo un montón de estudios y desde la llegada de los libros donde esos cientifiquillos hicieron lo que sea que hagan, el equipo de ciencias está invadiendo todo, hasta han llegado más y más.

Desde ese día no he podido quitarme el maldito auricular de la oreja ni el botón del dedo gordo de mi pie, hasta me ha crecido un callo… me molestan todo el tiempo, que si las seis muchachas siguen aquí, que si puedo tomar una muestra de cabello o de sangre, que hay un espécimen botánico extraño, insectos… toda esa wea.

Una cosa graciosa es que hace no más de dos días, se han invitado a teólogos y predicadores de varias religiones, les han hecho interrogatorios y cuestionarios demasiado extensos, la verdad es que, al menos por lo que entendí, su explicación no tiene nada que ver con Sunset Shimmer; es una demonio, pero no a la forma que pinta la religión, es una cosa viva, con necesidades y todo eso.

Rash está preocupado, piensa algo que yo también pienso; ese diamante en los bosques de Tulivia y ella podrían ser parte de lo mismo, recuerdo que Sunset dijo algo de que ella era la fuente de magia… ¡magia! He intentado entender a lo que se refería, también el equipo científico; pero no han logrado captar la idea ni darle concepto. Solo se ha quedado en algo así como es eso que hace el objetivo Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas.

Han empezado a hipotética ¿o era teorizar? No lo recuerdo bien, la cosa es que tratan de darle un por qué a todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, después de que Sunset rebeló todo y yo lo grabé, las cosas están más alborotadas dentro, algunos incluso están empezando a considerar la posibilidad de dar caza a Sunset Shimmer y llevarla para disección.

Y lo más loco, lo que más nos ha traumado, incluso a la presidencia, la que nos contactó hace dos días, es que Sunset Shimmer en realidad no es de este mundo, ella viene de otra parte, un lugar llamado Equestria, eso es lo que ella dijo, ahora tengo que averiguar más, mucho más y la única forma de hacerlo es con sus amigas.

En las películas parece mucho más fácil, el gobierno entra, rompe las jetas de todos los aliens y salva al mundo; pero… ¿y si no ganamos? ¿Si podemos evitar una guerra o algo así? Siento que es eso lo que Sombra quiere evitar mandándome a mí para averiguar toda la mierda que hay debajo.

\- Discord, Discord, estás distraído otra vez.

Diablos, me volvió a pasar.

\- Las fórmulas Discord, tienes que memorizarlas para calcular todo con exactitud. – Twilight está furiosa, creo que de todas, ella es la que menos ha querido ofrecerse para ayudarme a nivelarme, claro… no la culpo, soy el que le sacó el relleno a su noviecito.

Me mira con algo de ira, no importa, no es la primera ni la última. Con tal de que este chiste termine rápido.

\- Entonces, supongo…

\- No, no supongas, el avance en física es sobre seguro, no debe haber lugar a dudas…

Además que es quisquillosa, la gente así siempre me ha caído mal, son de las que quiere mantener todo controlado y cuando nada sale como esperaban viene un caos total donde pierden la cabeza, me encanta ver eso. Pero, esto no se trata de mí.

\- De acuerdo, repíteme una vez más, sé que tengo cabeza dura.

\- Es la cuarta vez que lo repetimos. – Twilight se quita los lentes, los limpia, según todos aquí ella es la mejor para enseñar; la cosa es que no me puedo concentrar. – Lo siento.

\- Haber, lo que estamos calculando es el choque de dos cuerpos, encima de uno de ellos esta otro cuerpo a una altura superior del segundo cuerpo, hay que calcular a qué distancia caería. Cuando el autobús frena de pronto o los autos impactan y los conductores no llevan cinturones de seguridad, ¿no es cierto que las personas y los objetos dentro siguen moviéndose hacia adelante?

\- Ajá, eso sí lo entiendo. – Apenas puedo responderle, tiene un carácter bastante frio conmigo.

\- Eso es la inercia, un cuerpo mantendrá una velocidad similar a la del objeto sobre el cual se hallaba si no es frenado por otro cuerpo o fuerza contraria.

\- Pero… termina cayendo al piso.

\- Exacto, esa es la gravedad actuando, ese es todo el proceso.

\- Por fin lo entiendo, es eso lo que estamos calculando, una cosa que estaba sobre otra pero que de pronto frena, y como nada la detiene sale volando hasta impactar contra el piso.

\- Sí, ahora es momento de aplicar las fórmulas.

La operación debería ser simple, tomar alguna calculadora, escribir datos, división, multiplicación… fracción, me toma cinco malditos minutos tomar todo eso y sacar un resultado.

\- Por fin; esto es un progreso. – Al menos Twilight ya no está con unas ansias por matarme.

\- Discord, hazlo ya por el amor de Dios, deja el miedo de novato. – Ese es sombra por el auricular, apuesto a que me está hablando desde su laptop.

¿Novato yo? Bueno, tampoco es como si tuviera la experiencia de mierda de los niños bonitos como a los que les di una lección de respeto. Pero algo de estas cosas sé.

\- Oye, este es un momento inadecuado; pero quisiera disculparme contigo por lo del otro día… era nuevo y no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Te disculpas conmigo? Es muy considerado de tu parte, pero creo que son otras las personas con las que tienes que arreglar las cosas.

Esto ya se fue a la reverenda m… rayos, lo presentí, ni loco me atrevo a hacerlo, sobre todo con el de cabello azul… no, con el de verde, al demonio, tengo un odio natural a ambos, son en el fondo más imbéciles que la mayoría de los muchachos y lo sé por experiencia, los niños bonitos siempre son los más sucios por dentro.

\- Oh, mira la hora, creo que ya es tiempo de ir a clases, muchas gracias por tu tiempo enserio, te debo una bebida o algo. – Me levanto, creo que la regué de nuevo; no importa, ya está hecho. Salgo de la biblioteca lo más rápido que puedo, toca filosofía dentro de una hora; pero hasta entonces tengo que ir a otro lugar importante.

Llego a la oficina de la subdirectora, toco la puerta, abre Discord desde luego; me invita a pasar, me siento en la silla reclinable de la subdirectora mientras que Discord se encasilla dentro de una de esas sillas cuadradas que tienen todas las de ser incómodas, casi tanto como las de la biblioteca. Estas sesiones son cada vez más difíciles.

\- Muy bien tocayo, hemos tenido un progreso en nuestras sesiones, así que… hagamos lo siguiente, te mostraré cinco imágenes de forma veloz, y las pondré boca abajo, tú señalaras las dos que te laten más, bien; tres, dos uno… - Levanta cuatro imágenes impresas, ni siquiera puedo verlas bien y las pone boca abajo.

Cinco, señalo la segunda a la derecha, la primera de la izquierda.

Discord da la vuelta a las hojas, no puedo creer lo que hay en ellas, en una se halla un rio, mientras que en la otra está la imagen de un niño tomado de la mano de su madre.

\- Esto es algo muy pero muy especulativo; pero podría llevarnos a algún lado.

\- Qué es lo que está pasando… qué… qué significan esas imágenes.

\- Pues que vinculaste el concepto de madre e hijo con el de un rio, eso es lo que hiciste. Esto no es para nada científico; pero da una posible pista, tu miedo al agua fría puede estar asociado con algún río. Mientras que la relación madre hijo o al menos tu madre está asociado con un rio.

\- Pero… qué es exactamente lo que demuestra.

\- Lo que podría demostrar, esto no es científico, da alguna que otra pista pero eso es todo. Lo que tratamos de hacer ahora es reconstruir tu memoria, solo por eso podremos saber algo de tus traumas. El cerebro y la mente son fascinantes, en un momento de gran estrés, el cerebro simplemente puede decidir olvidar o desvincular todo recuerdo dicho momento y la mente no se vería afectada a gran escala. Quedarían pequeños espasmos, pequeños traumas.

\- Y eso es lo que deseabas averiguar desde el principio. – Aclaro, este hdp me asombra, cómo llegó tan rápido hasta aquí.

\- Esos traumas tienen algo de subconsciente, se te han quedado grabados como formas de respuesta ante una experiencia previa, esto ha afectado en tu relacionamiento con las señoritas, en evitar el agua fría… aquí tienes una base… una madre, probablemente la tuya y un río.

\- Me encontraron en las costas de un rio. – Recuerdo con claridad lo que siempre dijeron de mí y haber despertado en la costa.

Me concentro y puedo recordar que estaba flotando, estaba flotando en el rio, trataba de nadar; pero no podía hacerlo, estaba sobre un tronco de madera… sí, pero ¿Por qué? mi cabeza me empieza a doler, siempre me pasa eso, aunque por primera vez pude recordar algo más allá de despertar en el borde de un rio y ver a Tirek y a Sonata, Adagio y Aria. No puede ser, no lo he podido evitar, este tipo parece ser cada vez más.

\- Por qué reprimí todo eso.

\- Altos niveles de estrés, suele pasar.

\- Estrés.

\- Es un término muy genérico, puede que hayas pasado un momento de gran terror, pánico… golpes en la cabeza, lo más probable es que tuviste un accidente antes de llegar al río.

¿Accidente? Sí, desde antes de unirme a todo el pequeño cartel de Tirek tenía cicatrices, pero ninguna herida abierta… ¡mi padre!

Mis brazos comienzan a temblar, siento un escalofrío continuo; mi padre, él… él debió haber sido el causante del accidente, recuerdo que era un demente, se alteraba por cualquier cosa, y, y golpeaba a mi madre. Oh no, estoy seguro de que él fue el causante del accidente; pero ¿Qué accidente específicamente?

\- ¿Cuál es mi otro trauma? – Creo que lo he dicho en voz muy ata,¿; no importa ahora, estoy a punto de saber lo que me pasó, lo que les pasó a mis padres.

\- Reaccionas de igual manera a los cuchillos de mantequilla, o que tienen una punta roma.

Cuchillos de mantequilla, eso, eso realmente está en blanco; por más que me concentro no puedo recordarlo.

\- Dime ¿Qué sientes cuando ves este cuchillo? – Discord levanta un cuchillo de mantequilla en el aire y me lo acerca, de pronto caigo al piso. ¿Quién me ha empujado? ¿He sido yo?

\- Le tienes un miedo atroz a esto y creo que puede ser por las mismas causas.

No puedo, trato recordar pero no puedo… mi cabeza me sigue doliendo y ya estoy a punto de volverme loco tratando de hacerlo, en blanco.

\- Por cierto, has tenido tu celular vibrando como por cinco minutos; quizás sea algo importante, como sea, nuestra sesión ha terminado.

Me levanto automáticamente salgo del lugar y miro el celular, no tengo tiempo para pensar en nada de lo que ha pasado…

"Director" dice en el contacto, eso quiere decir que algo está pasando.

\- ¿Hola?

No contestan absolutamente nada, entonces recuerdo lo que esa llamada significa, saco un auricular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, me lo pongo en el oído.

\- Agente Discord ¿Está escuchando? –Esa es la voz de Night Cloud.

Toco el botón de mi zapato, empiezo a odiar este sistema de comunicación o como le quieran llamar en la central, llegado el momento, es bastante molesto.

\- Discord, eres muy descuidado, debes llevar el auricular en todas horas mientras estés en el colegio. Necesito que encuentres un lugar aislado del colegio, el conserje se fue del colegio hace diez minutos, muévete a su despacho.

No pierdo el tiempo, subo al segundo piso, a la derecha, saco una llave maestra del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, siempre es bueno llevarla; abro la puerta e ingreso, vuelvo a cerrar la puerta y una vez dentro, aprieto los botones.

\- Bien, ahora saca el celular, llegará una transmisión del campo de operaciones del desierto de Sal Mayor.

Sigo las instrucciones, en la pantalla aparece de inmediato el video de la operación; no entiendo, por qué me llamaron a mi si la operación se está haciendo al otro lado del mundo.

\- Discord, eres de vital importancia, debes reconocer al objetivo con exactitud y ya que has tenido ciertas experiencias con ella podrás dar ayuda táctica al escuadrón.

Experiencias… ¿Ella? Se está refiriendo a Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Cómo la hallaron?

\- Siempre que haya una cámara cerca la podemos ubicar. – Esa es la voz de Rash – Pero eso no importa ahora, tienes que dar todos los datos que poseas.

La operación se está desenvolviendo en un desierto.

\- EL objetivo estuvo en una ciudad costera hace quince minutos, a más de tres mil quilómetros en una montaña hace más de tres horas y ahora está al otro lado del mundo, ninguno de los medios de transporte comercial puede llegar a esas velocidades.

Esto es absurdo, cómo llega tan rápido.

\- Cuando desapareció repentinamente la noche anterior, las grabaciones no mostraron que ella pasara por el pasillo de la casa donde habitaba, ni la sala ni ningún lugar relacionado con la salida, solamente desapareció. – Rash parece preocupado, pero muy interesado en todo esto, cosa típica en él.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? – Sombra le pregunta.

\- Algo así como una teletransportación o simplemente aparecerse en otro lugar.

\- ¿Es eso posible? – Esa es la voz de alguien que no conozco.

\- Bueno, no sé qué otra explicación podemos encontrar, ella dice magia, yo digo que está usando algún fenómeno físico para poder viajar tan rápido; es lo que muchos sugirieron en las teorías de agujeros de gusano, superar la velocidad de la luz… es posible que tenga la tecnología para conseguirlo.

\- Claro… eso es tan cuerdo como el hecho de que es una extraterrestre.

\- Lo sé, es descabellado, pero ¿Qué más puede ser?

El silencio se propaga; tampoco puedo creerlo, es tonto, ni en los más locos sueños se me ha ocurrido imaginar algo así. En fin, aparecen varias imágenes de las cámaras de los agentes, una térmica, otra ultravioleta, y otras normales; desde el celular todo parece una maldita miniatura dividida en ocho casillas que apenas son vivibles.

\- Señor, ha llegado información desde Tulivia, los observadores dicen que todo el lugar ha empezado a cambiar de forma drástica.

\- Imagen exterior. – Ordena Sombra.

\- La imagen también aparece en mi celular, toco para ampliarla, allí está; todo el bosque está inmóvil, como una piedra, esa grasa maldita se ha pegado a todos los árboles.

\- Hay una relación entre el objetivo y el bosque de Tulivia. – Indica Rash, obvio que la hay, pero de qué clase.

\- Nos estamos acercando, la cámara térmica está captando algo. – Ese es uno de los agentes.

Salgo a la vista global, toco en la de la cámara infrarroja. Cierto, algo está pasando en el piso, pero no se puede ver lo que es.

\- Qué es esa mierda. – Ese es Sombra obviamente, pero cuando paso a una cámara entiendo a lo que se refiere.

El desierto debería estar completamente obscuro, es de noche después de todo. Pero hay una iluminación que sale del piso… se está ampliando.

\- Equipo táctico muévase alrededor, trate de hallar una perspectiva adecuada para transmisión de video, preparen armas en caso de intervención directa.

Todas las cámaras se mueven de pronto, se están ubicando en diferentes posiciones con mucho sigilo, lentamente pero vale la pena. Llega la primera, puede ver de frente a un cuerpo, del piso sale una iluminación naranja, amarilla o roja… creo que todas juntas se mueven como la marea, alrededor de todo lo que está cerca… oye…

\- Miren la luz. – Susurro al micrófono.

\- Discord tiene razón, la luz no está viajando hacia donde se supone que debería viajar, está volviendo al piso… es decir, está teniendo una curvatura de al menos ciento treinta o ciento sesenta grados…

\- A qué distancia aproximada están del fenómeno. – Pregunta Sombra.

\- Cincuenta metros, tal vez menos. – Responde uno de los agentes enviados.

¿Cómo es que hay agentes si ella recién acaba de llegar?

\- El objetivo está en movimiento. – Informan.

\- Preparen armas y disparen solo si lo ordeno. – Sombra está tenso, eso es claro.

La cámara térmica por fin llega a una pequeña colina desde la cual se puede apreciar a la perfección todo lo que está pasando, se le suma otra cámara normal y del otro lado una nocturna. La normal capta un cuerpo alzándose sobre el piso, está levitando, la luz parecería venir de fuego… pero no hay llama ni fogata, nada más que el piso iluminándose. La cámara ultravioleta está captando varios rayos de luz curvándose en el aire para caer en la arena.

\- Esperen hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

\- Entendido. – responden casi susurrando.

La luz asciende unos pocos centímetros; pero es lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

\- Esa es Sunset Shimmer. – Digo al micrófono; pero nadie responde por un largo rato.

Los ojos de Sunset están sumidos en una completa obscuridad, no pasa mucho hasta que veo dos círculos brillantes de color turquesa aparecerse; oh rayos, es igual que en el video del satélite.

Está levitando y solo eso.

\- Qué está haciendo exactamente, ¿Tienes alguna idea chico?

\- No, nada… no lo sé.

\- Todos, tomen atención precisa de lo que está pasando, cualquier cosa extraña debe ser informada de inmediato. – Rash también está alterado.

Entonces finalmente pasa, en el piso comienzan a dibujarse varias letras que no entiendo… brillan como las brasas de una fogata, intensamente, con un rojo, naranja y amarillo únicos, comienzan a aparecerse, se dibujan en la arena.

\- Tienen la forma de un círculo. – Dice uno de los agentes.

Cierto, se dibuja alrededor de Sunset formando un círculo, al poco comienza a dibujarse una línea mostrando que todo está en círculo exacto, mierda, incluso por sobre las pequeñas dunas y una roca… alto, se dibuja otra serie de símbolos, otra línea más y otra… y otra; cuatro círculos, se iluminan como las brasas, de pronto comienzan a girar en sentidos contrarios.

Ay diablos, esto se parece cada vez más a una película de terror, solo hace falta esa musiquita aterradora que siempre les ponen.

El aire comienza a hacerse de un color rojo, digo, aparece una neblina roja que de pronto comienza a cubrirlo todo.

\- Señor, la neblina no tiene ningún componente tóxico… pero huele a hierro.

\- Como la sangre. – Rash dice de pronto.

Rayos, ¿Niebla de sangre? O es una de esas malas bromas o esto realmente es una maldita película de terror. Los círculos siguen girando y de pronto.

\- Señor, la temperatura ha subido cinco grados. – Informa uno de los agentes.

Otra vez, nos sorprende a todos, que los círculos se contraigan hacia el centro, se hacen más y más pequeños hasta que llegan al frente de Sunset Shimmer y de pronto, la neblina también se dirige hacia ese punto.

Las cámaras ultravioleta están comenzando a detectar un color negro… Negro, creo que eso es imposible para esa cámara… después las térmicas detectan un rojo intenso en ese lugar, mientras que una azul en Sunset Shimmer.

\- Señor, estoy escuchando un latido. – Dice de pronto uno de los agentes

\- Repita. – Ordena Sombra.

\- Estoy escuchando un latido.

\- Yo también.

\- Y yo. – Todo el escuadrón lo confirma, pero las cámaras no captan nada en absoluto.

De pronto, toda la neblina, los símbolos que parecen estar hechos de fuego se consumen en un único punto.

\- Señor, algo se está formando cerca del objetivo.

Tienen razón, una cosa está tomando forma, la luz de los símbolos lo ilumina a la perfección, de pronto comienza a aparecerse un cuerpo, tiene la piel gris… no puedo ver nada más, salvo que Sunset de pronto deja de flotar y ambos desaparecen del lugar.

\- No, no puede ser cierto. El color de ese cuerpo es similar al del cadáver que desapareció en el video 345. En el proceso de disección. – Rash está asombrado; yo estoy a punto e mearme en los pantalones.

¿Qué carajos acabamos de ver? Sunset Shimmer ha traído un cuerpo a la tierra, lo ha creado o lo ha revivido… qué mierda está pasando exactamente un monstruo en toda ley. La transmisión termina.

De pronto no escucho nada, han cortado la comunicación con la central o ellos mismos la han cortado de pronto. Guardo el celular, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, estoy temblando… ¿Qué era eso que vi? Una demonio… es una demonio y aunque sea muy cliché, eso de ahí era claramente demoniaco. No importa lo que Rash diga, esa Sunset Shimmer enserio está haciendo cosas terribles, quizás sea bueno llevar conmigo una cruz desde ahora.

* * *

Uh, ya vimos, se está aproximando lo que muchos han esperado pacientemente y lo que otros seguramente no se la han visto venir. Así que, estoy seguro que para el próximo capítulo estarán bastante ansiosos de saber qué está pasando aquí o de quién es el cuerpo… adelantando las cosas solo un poco, el próximo capítulo es un reencuentro familiar.


	16. Redimir

Costa de la Perla, Estado del Saak, Sábado 10:34 hora local.

" _Si lo haces… condenarás a toda la especie y te condenarás a ti mismo"_

 _Ella, es la perfección –_ Pensó en aquel entonces _. – ella es evolución, es el nuevo camino de los demonios._

 _\- No lo hagas Sunset, tienes que vivir._

Aquellos recuerdos eran algo difusos de momento, al abrir sus ojos y observarse en el interior de una habitación una luz tenue atravesando cortinas beige, echado en una cama suave y un clima cálido, no entendía en lo más mínimo nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo; se supone que estaba en aquel desértico paraje, se supone que en el cielo se alzaba un maleficio que debía acabar con su vida.

Qué significaba aquello, por qué no estaba allí, ninguno de los dos podía simplemente transportarse porque su energía no alcanzaba… no recordaba haberle extraído el núcleo a Sunset Shimmer, es más, no deseaba hacerlo, tenía que sacrificarse para entregarle su núcleo propio a ella. Lo hizo, de hecho, la vio durante los últimos momentos antes de que se aproximara la obscuridad…

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, algo estaba terriblemente mal; no tardó en hallar a la adolescente frente a él, estaba dormitando, obviamente estaba extenuada, pero… algo diferente había en ella, también en él mismo. Ni ella ni el estaban muertos. De pronto los ojos de la adolescente se abrieron de par en par, posteriormente se levantó de la cama que estaba a su lado de inmediato.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se abrieron para verlo. Ni el uno ni la otra parecían poder emitir palabra alguna, un silencio sepulcral se abrió entre ambos; Sunset Shimmer tenía la constancia de haberlo logrado, creó un cuerpo y pudo reproducir el cerebro de Wane… este a su vez la observaba sin nada más que decir, se supone que ya no se verían nunca más, luego de ese día todo debía estar dicho por su parte. El final le llegó, de eso estaba seguro.

El silencio finalmente se esfumó.

\- Organismo demoniaco Gloom Wane presentar estabilidad. – Informó una voz ronca y aguda.

\- Entiendo, así que eso es lo que hiciste. – Respondió velozmente el hombre de extraña tonalidad que combinaba gris con algo de rojo, sus ojos de un turquesa idénticos a los de Sunset Shimmer observaban atentamente al insecto.

\- Repetir una vez más, es aconsejable eliminar a organismo Gloom Wane antes de que poner en peligro vida de Sunset Shimmer. – Insistía nuevamente el artrópodo mientras se acercaba a la adolescente.

\- Eres talentosa, incluso para el nivel de los demonios. – Dijo por fin dirigiéndole la palabra a Sunset Shimmer. – Pero por qué lo hiciste exactamente.

Sunset pudo recordar por un fugaz momento la capacidad aterradora de Gloom Wane para entender las situaciones, hace solo un año que lo conoció, hace más de un año que no se hubiera imaginado las atrocidades que en realidad supuso enfrentarlo y traerlo nuevamente era algo que podía contradecir todas las lecciones que podría sacar el enfrentarse a otro demonio.

\- Gracias. – Respondió la adolescente de forma fría.

Era mucho más raro de lo que imaginaba el tener al mismísimo Gloom Wane vivo y en una charla como aquella, tan simple, tan común como cualquier otra. Hace seis meses atrás ambos se hallaban en una lucha por poder y supervivencia. Ambos entendían la expresión de gratitud, pues de no ser por Wane, Sunset habría tenido el mismo fin que él.

\- Tu nombre es Ocllo, ¿cierto?

El demonio cuestionó al insecto, quien se mantuvo callado.

\- Supay te apreciaba mucho, estoy seguro que eres un sirviente increíblemente versátil.

Mas el insecto tan siquiera se inmutó, toda su concentración estaba en tratar de convencer a Sunset Shimmer de eliminar aquel potencial peligro del camino.

\- Sunset Shimmer estar en peligro al confiar en Gloom Wane. – Repitió con otras palabras, ante la mirada del señalado.

\- Ya te dije que no. – Le repitió la fémina, sin prestar atención en lo absoluto a Gloom Wane.

\- Claro, después de todo el núcleo que me diste es bastante reducido, no podría vencerte jamás en un enfrentamiento directo. – Aclaraba el hombre levantándose de la cama.

\- Qué haces. – Interpeló de forma pronta la pelifuego.

\- Solo quiero estirar las piernas, las tengo entumidas. – Aclaró Wane moviéndose un poco – Pero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Para reparar daños. – Respondió la muchacha.

\- ¿Es por Sunset Shimmer? – Cuestionó el mayor, teniendo por sobreentendido que ambos sabían que se refería a la contraparte de la menor en aquel mundo.

\- Sí. – La falta crónica de palabras por parte de la fémina no era injustificada en lo absoluto, algo que Wane podía comprender a la perfección.

\- Entiendo, te has asegurado que no sea un peligro para ti y también has recreado el mismo cerebro que tenía, sin embargo, la mente es algo que no se puede reproducir nunca; Gloom Wane, al menos el original ha muerto en el enfrentamiento yo soy una especie de clon… no creo que Sunset vaya a tomárselo de la mejor forma, sería mejor si mentimos ¿No crees?

Aquel sujeto se le asemejaba en ese hecho, considerar las cosas de manera bastante fría para lograr un fin, calculaba la situación y calculaba a los demás.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudarías sin esperar nada a cambio? – Sunset de inmediato vio un problema de medio, conocía bien el carácter que su hermano debería tener, sus conjeturas estaban lo bastante justificadas como para creer en su palabra.

\- No tendría caso tratar de seguir con el mismo camino que llevó al original a su fin. Tampoco es como si pudiera vencerte; además… mis recuerdos sobre ella están llenos de sentimientos que no me atreví a sentir hasta el final. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor también puedo dar el cambio que tú le diste a nuestra especie… relacionarme con otros y no verlos como herramientas.

Tan vacías de sentimientos; pero tan llenas de significado, las palaras expulsadas de forma concisa por parte de su hermano tenían una repercusión inmediata en la fémina.

\- No te creo. – Aquel sujeto siempre era capaz de quitarle la capacidad de hablar, el pasado estaba lleno de obscuridad, de terror y también había cierta esperanza en el fondo de Sunset Shimmer. Así como también estaba alerta ante cualquier acto que viniera de este Gloom Wane.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué me clonaste? No tiene sentido; gastaste una gran cantidad de energía para crear un cuerpo y mucha más para reproducir un cerebro como el mío.

Cuánta razón, el tipo era extremadamente sagaz y también consciente de la amenaza que Sunset deseaba plantearle de forma subrepticia en aquella conversación que mantenían.

\- Bueno, mi magia es muy limitada, no creo que pueda hacer una gran cantidad de hechizos antes de llegar a cero y al parecer el núcleo que me diste es ínfimo.

\- Yo…

\- Descuida, lo entiendo. Enserio, gracias por darme esta oportunidad, soy un ser vivo después de todo, una de las cosas más importantes para mí es estar vivo. Pero dime ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Sunset Shimmer realizar hechizo ritual de Ash´nul Zambaue… - Por fin Ocllo le dirigió palabra al demonio.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Cuestionó el demonio mientras observaba directamente a la adolescente.

\- Sí, lo realicé para crear tu cuerpo y tu cerebro.

\- Vaya, enserio eres talentosa, comprenderlo en unos pocos meses; al demonio que lo creó le tomó más de cien años perfeccionarlo; pero dime que no usaste los símbolos extraños.

Extrañada la fémina entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Lo hice tal cual. – Expresó observando a Ocllo que le enseñó el hechizo paso por paso.

\- Fue un desperdicio de tiempo y de magia, los símbolos, el humo y ese fuego son la parte estética del hechizo.

\- ¿Estética?

\- Sí, es que Ash´nul tenía ejércitos colosales y varios esbirros demoniacos, cuando los convocaba con ese hechizo en pleno campo de batalla lograba aterrar a casi todos sus contendientes, te juro que no debe existir criatura que le cause temor, a no ser claro que no conozca la escritura.

\- Entonces, esos símbolos son solo para que los demás tengan miedo.

\- En parte, también se usan como pequeños atajos para no realizar toda la operación en tu cerebro... es útil cuando se hacen muchas convocaciones en un mismo tiempo. Pero una pérdida de energía si solo vas a realizar una.

De un momento a otro Sunset se dio cuenta de la fascinación que le había despertado esa corta conversación, su expresión volvió a cambiar, así como la de Wane, la situación era de por sí incómoda y de alguna manera ambos se lograban entender en más de un aspecto, los miramientos que debía tener no suponían ningún problema, Wane se estaba tomando todo demasiado bien. En las películas generalmente las cosas salen mal cuando el clon se da cuenta de que es clon. Pero él no, se sentaba y hablaba con ella en tono natural. Algo estaba mal.

\- No te conozco lo suficiente como para interpretar tus gestos, pero puedo ver que algo te está preocupando… - Aclaró Wane mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama. – Por cierto, nunca fui fan del color café. – Aclaró señalando la polera que traía puesta.

\- Mira, esto es incómodo… no entiendo por qué no estás ya sabes… nervioso… consternado.

\- Ahora soy yo el incomprendido. – Le respondió el de ojos turquesa poco antes de sonreír sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Disculpa?…

\- Es solo que… míranos, hace meses atrás Gloom Wane no podía comprenderte y lo hizo un segundo antes de morir; ahora tú no entiendes por qué yo no me siento incómodo por esta charla. Sabes, creo que es cierto que esperamos de los demás un comportamiento similar al nuestro.

\- Explícate mejor. – Espetó la fémina observando con sagacidad al hombre de piel extraña.

\- Claro, me refiero a que Wane esperaba de ti el comportamiento de una demonio y nunca actuaste como una; ahora tu esperas de mí un comportamiento humano o poni… pero lo cierto es que soy demonio… es por eso que no me incomoda tener esta conversación contigo… hermana.

Esa palabra en específico se clavó en la psique de fémina, no era fan de recordar aquel lazo que los unía, bien podía ser su hermano; pero jamás lo aceptaría como tal, podía arrepentirse de lo que le hizo a Gloom Wane; no significaba que lo considerara como alguien cercano, mucho menos como su familia, lo mismo para el padre que ambos compartían.

\- En el fondo, seguiremos siendo diferentes, de eso no tengo duda; pero después de que me probaste que hay otro camino, estoy seguro que también puedo seguirlo, aunque he sido demonio por mucho tiempo, no voy a dejar de serlo… así como tú no pudiste dejar de ser poni o humana… ¿No lo crees?

\- Yo… - Sunset suspiró, ahora entendía lo que se sentía hablar con alguien que no responde como podrías esperar – Sí, justamente es eso. Pero volvamos a lo importante, no tengo que advertirte lo que te pasará si pones en peligro mi vida o la de mis amigas.

\- Para nada; Sunset creo que ya no puedo buscar esas metas… creo que incluso ya no las deseo para mí.

\- Entonces, qué es lo que deseas. – Confundida por la precocidad de aquel cambio, habían muchas más razones para dudar que antes.

\- Iniciar una nueva vida, volver con ella... ¿sabes? Al final de su vida, Supay comenzó a vivir como un igual con la última civilización que estuvo bajo su tutela, a su vida y su consideración de los papeles que juegan los demonios cambió mucho y casi pudo olvidarse del poder y esas cosas.

\- No lo menciones. – Paró en seco la adolescente, recordar a Supay solo era meterse en otro problema.

\- ¿No puedes superarlo todavía? Tu y yo tuvimos un mismo padre, un demonio que designó nuestro destino, el mío era ser consumido por él para incrementar su poder; el tuyo trazar un nuevo horizonte para los demonios… míranos ahora, el simple hecho de tener esta conversación lo contradice todo.

¿Era ese Gloom Wane? El mismo demonio frio que estuvo dispuesto a todo tipo de jugadas con tal de quitarle su núcleo… eliminarla, matarla… era ese mismo demonio con el cual se había enfrentado con tanta desesperación; el mismo que la hizo regresar a la obscuridad. ¿Era el mismo?

\- En otras palabras, somos hermanos. – complementó el demonio disfrazado de humano.

Hermanos, palabra, terrible palabra para la adolescente, quien se limitó a observar mejor a ese pesado hermano que tenía en frente; este, mantenía una calma indescriptiblemente agobiante para ella.

\- ¿Y qué es de tu vida? Imagino que has hecho muchas cosas durante estos meses. – Continuó Gloom Wane con la conversación.

El recuerdo de sus amigas, de sus personas más amadas, pronto llegó a su mente en el fondo, su semblante cambió de improviso, despertando la curiosidad de Wane, quien manteniendo la misma calma trató de llamar su atención poniendo una mano cerca de Sunset Shimmer; como un acto reflejo, los ojos de la fémina cambiaron a una penumbra absoluta a la cual sucedieron dos círculos de una luz turquesa.

\- Perdona, yo… solo sentí la necesidad de tocar tu mano. – Esa era una de las características de los demonios, ingresar a la mente de quienes tocan, en el pasado pudo contactar con Wane de aquella forma; mas en el presente la situación cambiaba rotundamente.

\- No, no deseo saber nada más de ti y yo no te mostraré nada más de mí.

\- Entiendo, si ese es tu deseo, no puedo oponerme en absoluto.

Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, Wane asombraba a Sunset Shimmer, era tan diferente al demonio que había conocido de una de las peores formas posibles.

\- Escucha… hablar contigo es lo más extraño de mi vida… no te considero como mi hermano, ni creo que lo seamos alguna vez; no somos una familia Wane, estás aquí para enmendar tus errores y para que yo enmiende los míos.

\- Es una lista muy larga… hermanita.

\- No me llames así. Y si es una segunda oportunidad como tu dijiste hace poco, deberías empezar bien ¿No crees?

\- Claro. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir donde ella, allí es donde inicia mi viaje.

Terminada esa última oración no había nada más que decir, o al menos, no había nada más que escuchar; Sunset Shimmer conjuró una transportación. Llevándola tanto a ella como Wane hacia una nueva locación para Wane, pero ya bien conocida por la adolescente. Por su parte, el hombre de ojos turquesa se detuvo a ver mejor el lugar, no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado; entonces pudo recordar algo fundamental. Le había dicho a su hermana que se encargara de la Sunset Shimmer oriunda de ese mundo pero nunca habían acordado cómo.

\- Qué… qué le hiciste. – Cuestionó finalmente preocupado; sin embargo, la menor se limitó a darle la espalda mientras comenzaba a subir una cuesta.

Sunset Shimmer estaba destrozada, no tenía tiempo para sentirse mal por otras cosas más que por sus amigas, en el fondo, aquel acto de buena voluntad no aliviaría ni siquiera un poco el mal hecho a sus amigas; pero al menos sería una cosa menos por la cual lamentarse.

No podía seguir teniendo aquella soledad, era desquiciante y bien sabía que un poni por naturaleza enferma y enloquece al estar sumergido en la soledad; bajo ninguna circunstancia extirparía aquellos sentimientos como lo hacía Wane. Pues incluso con aquel dolor tan profundo, no deseaba perder el recuerdo de sus amigas.

Al terminar de subir la cuesta, Sunset llamó a la puerta.

\- Ya voy, se pudo escuchar desde dentro.

¿Caer al abismo sin esperanza o dar pelea de cualquier forma, aun sabiendo que el perdón no llegaría? Esas eran las opciones. Definitivamente, la segunda opción era mucho mejor que la primera, al menos habría hecho algo en el caso de tener que perderlas por siempre, sin importar lo que vendría después… si ellas la rechazaban con todas sus fuerzas, no podría vivir con ello, entonces… entonces no sabría qué hacer exactamente.

Wane había cambiado hace un rato, la preocupación inundaba sus expresiones, se hallaba enteramente desesperado por encontrarse con ella, después de todo, fue lo último que pensó antes de dejar el mundo, al menos el Wane original lo había hecho.

\- Sunset, pase lo que pase, gracias por esta oportunidad. – Enunció poco antes de que la puerta se abriera, sabiendo que su camino no volvería a cruzarse con el de su hermana nunca más.

Al abrirse la puerta, dejando pasar la vista de la Sunset Shimmer oriunda de aquella dimensión, los ojos de Wane se cruzaron directamente con los de ella. Su hermana por otra parte se limitó a hacerse a un lado; las palabras sobraron, el silencio comunicaba todo. Aquel lazo tan fuerte que unió a Gloom Wane con aquella Sunset Shimmer regresó, por un breve momento aquel amor resurgió, ese palpitar, los nervios, el temblor, el miedo y aquella sensación de completitud regresaron a la mujer; pero pronto desaparecieron cuando observó a su contraparte poni.

La expresión de la mujer de cabello bicolor cambió por completo. El lazo finalmente se rompió, pero antes incluso de que ocurriera cualquier pormenor. La menor apartó la mirada para dejar aquella tortuosa y compleja denuncia que la mayor le propinaba con sus ojos, penetrantes, así como los de ella. Algo estaba mal, Gloom Wane lo percibió inmediatamente, no existía forma alguna bajo la cual pudiese entender lo que estaba pasando sin que alguna de las dos se lo dijera.

Allí, los tres petrificados como estatuas, faltos de toda inventiva, iniciativa para iniciar una conversación, pero eso sí, a la espera de la menor oportunidad para responder cualquier intrigante… el deseo de comunicar era fuerte, la oportunidad nula; inapropiado era hablar, indeseable el escuchar al otro. El pelo curvilíneo de la menor pronto fue acariciado por una brisa que traía el aroma del océano.

\- Así, que… cómo terminaste aquí. – Cuestionó el hombre en un intento por superar la intrincada situación.

\- Creo que… debemos hablar de todo. – Explicó la mayor, en tono seco y frio, que de buenas a primeras parecía ser todo lo contrario de lo que ambos hermanos esperaban.

*Canterlot, Lunes 06 de Marzo de 2017, 15:47 hora local.

\- Discord, he tenido paciencia contigo, pero enserio, enserio tienes dos pies izquierdos.

No puedo creerlo, incluso tengo una tutela en educación física, y más increíble es que sea con esta marimacha, Rainbow Trash… rayos, es muy exigente y la verdad lo que menos quiero hacer es contentarla, su carácter de niña mandona ya me tiene harto.

\- Sí, lo siento, es que… no he hecho estas cosas por mucho tiempo.

\- Me sorprende, siendo como eres.

Al menos es directa y no como el resto de este colegio hipócrita, algo es algo.

\- Déjame ponértelo claro, sacas mala nota en la prueba y no volverás a correr por un mes.

Me levanto, enserio, enserio, enserio, estoy considerando dejar este chiste de tutela. Levanto mis rodillas y empiezo a correr para saltar una valla.

\- Que no Discord, tienes que saltar hacia arriba, no hacia adelante, eleva tus piernas y tienes que inclinar la espalda.

Suficiente. Me levanto del colchón, y me voy a la salida del gimnasio, no vale la pena tener a esta mandona creyéndose mi jefa, incluso si fuera la mejor del mundo, no soporto a las personas con s carácter.

\- Hey, no te dije que te pudieras ir.

No le respondo, ni siquiera vale la pena hacerlo… prefiero irme y arreglármelas como pueda con la maldita prueba.

\- Cobarde, regresa aquí en este mismo instante o ya verás.

No se me ocurre nada que decirle.

\- Vete a la m…

Antes de que termine la palabra veo una ráfaga delante de mí y en un santiamén ella está allí, justo frente a mí. No sé cuánto pueda mantener la cordura en este loquero que llaman colegio; menos con estas muchachas y sus poderes.

\- O vuelves o haré que te arrepientas de tus estupideces.

\- Son palabras muy fuertes para una chica que le gusta oler a vainilla.

Sus ojos se cierran, cruza sus brazos y ladea su cadera, aquella postura la he visto antes; pero no recuerdo dónde… ¿Adagio? Sí, pero Adagio enfurecida con alguna de sus hermanas.

\- Te doy tres segundos para que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho y vuelvas a tu lugar.

La evito y continúo hacia la salida.

\- Tres.

\- Dos.

\- Uno.

Vamos, es una chica, las chicas son todo menos violentas, además, no creo que se atreva a ensuciarse las manos, es una niña bien, de esta comunidad tan limpia; podría creerlo viniendo de Adagio o sus hermanos, pero no de esta…

Siento un fuerte empujón, de pronto mi estómago está a punto de salirse, mis brazos y mis pies se adormecen, de pronto estoy en el piso… ¿Qué carajos ha pasado?

\- Te lo advertí.

Esto… no es bueno, estoy tirado en el piso y siento como si el mundo entero estuviera dando vueltas… quiero vomitar, incluso creo que mi cara está verde, ¿Lo ha hecho ella? Se supone que es una chica bien…

\- Discord, te levantas o te levanto. – Esta maldita… suficiente, no aguanto, me levanto y vuelvo a ir a la salida del gimnasio.

\- Cobarde, débil, poco hombre…

\- Cuál es tu maldito problema. – Le grito de una vez, esta hija de… me tiene hasta la médula, si tan solo fueras hombre… te podría dar una lección que no se te olvidaría en tu vida.

\- No haces los ejercicios, eres negligente y buscas problemas con todos, mi problema eres tú. – Eleva la voz para arecer la autoridad aquí.

\- Entonces por qué aceptaste ser mi tutora.

\- Porque todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, aunque sean casos perdidos como tú. – Ella dice las cosas sin pensar, es de ese tipo de chicas impulsivas, pero como dije, al menos no tiene pelos en la lengua.

\- Qué tienes contra mí… qué te he hecho. – Enserio me tiene cabreado, ¿Será de esas bipolares que no saben elegir bien las cosas?

De pronto ella cambia, sus cejas ya no están fruncidas, ladea su cadera y mira para otro lado, típico de personas como ella, decir todo sin pelos en la lengua pero a la primera respuesta se asustan.

\- Oye, enserio lo siento… es que… olvidemos esto y yo prometo ser más amable contigo.

Enserio es de esas chicas que explotan a la primera, pero no creo que sea tan fácil que se disculpe, sobre todo porque tiene un ego del tamaño de su cabello; aquí hay algo más…

\- Cuál es tu problema conmigo.

\- No, no tengo ningún problema contigo, es solo que… tengo mala experiencia con personas como tú.

¿Personas como yo? Así que no es diferente de todos en este colegio de niños bien portados, al final también me ve como un delincuente, el resto lo hace, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo una de estas chicas? En el fondo son todos iguales, todos esperan de mí solo lo peor; al diablo, así siempre fue y así siempre será, no tiene por qué cambiar.

\- Bien. Pero no tengo que irme de inmediato.

\- Bien, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas. – Ella ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, está triste, muy pero muy triste. No entiendo a las mujeres.

Salgo del gimnasio solo para toparme de nuevo con otra de estas muchachas… es Fluttershy, es cierto, mi tutoría de biología es con ella, esto es mucha coincidencia, simplemente tengo una tutoría con cada una de las amigas de Sunset Shimmer, con todas ellas.

Entonces mejor aprovecho y profundizo todo esto, así que me dirijo con una sonrisa para saludarla.

\- Los siento Discord, se me presentó algo y no puedo darte la tutoría en este momento, ¿tienes tiempo mañana?

\- sí. – espera, le he dicho que sí… ni siquiera lo he pensado… me ha dicho todo de forma directa, incluso su tono de voz tímido está cambiado, es como si estuviera desesperada por decírmelo.

\- Bien, gracias, te contacto por Messenger, te llamas Discord Graphite ¿Cierto?

\- Ajá. – Ahí está otra vez, no sé qué tiene esta chica, con ella no me pienso bien las cosas.

Me despido con la mano, creo que puedo alcanzar a matemáticas. El celular vibra… lo reconozco, saco el auricular de mi bolsillo.

\- _Agente Discord, los seis objetivos han presentado movimientos irregulares en dirección a su ubicación, Sunset Shimmer ha desaparecido de los lugares que ha acostumbrado durante los últimos cinco días._ – Como siempre, Night Cloud me da un informe y pasan unos segundos hasta que Sombra…

\- _Bien chico, los objetivos están yendo justo donde estabas hace un minuto, establece un punto de vigilancia adecuado._

Cómo no hacerlo, me escondo entre el espacio vacío entre dos filas de casilleros, espero unos minutos.

\- _Buena idea, te informaremos ni bien pasen las cuatro chicas faltantes._

Escucho varios pasos y unas voces de muchachas hablando, creo que son de ellas.

\- _Falta una, está cruzando el pasillo, tranquilo._

No pasa mucho hasta que la escucho, abre la puerta y de pronto desaparece

\- _Bien, todo está despejado, ten en mente alguna excusa por si te descubren, ten cuidado, a todas les ha llegado un mensaje de Sunset Shimmer para que se reúnan en el gimnasio._

Ha pasado una semana desde que no hay noticias de ella, no creo que vaya a volver; pero si sus mensajes dicen que vayan hacia allá creo que lo mejor es seguir esta corazonada. Saco el celular, la sincronización está activa, puedo ver con toda claridad el lugar, las seis chicas están ahí, se dirigen al centro y de pronto se aparece en el lugar Sunset Shimmer, se aparece de pronto, con un destello de luz roja y las asusta a todas, incluso a mí y creo que también a alguno de los que están en la central, quizás Rash.

Estaba harta, no quería más dolor, deseaba poder borrarlo, pero no iba a hacerlo, en el fondo temía convertirse en aquello que tan celosamente había enfrentado, no deseaba ser una demonio en todo el sentido, controlaba ese poder, controlaba lo que era; solo así podía ser feliz puesto que solo así podía estar junto a sus amigas.

Las mismas que estaban cerca de ella, aparecerse de pronto usando su magia era algo que ninguna había visto antes, salvo el caso de Pinkie Pie, la primera amiga que había perdido, como deseaba no haber permitido esa conexión entre sus mentes, entre aquella creatividad tan desbordante, inocente y risueña como era la de cabello alocado y sus preocupaciones tan lúgubres, obscuras, en pocas palabras, su identidad oculta a todo el mundo que conocía.

Ya estaba dicho, al menos así lo decían todos a los que había consultado; Ocllo, Wane, incluso su contraparte, todos coincidían en que una vez conocida como lo que en realidad era, nada podría convencer de lo contrario a ninguna de sus amigas, estaba sentenciada a perderlas para siempre. Pero no se rendiría, no mientras existiera algo de esperanza dentro de ella, mientras tuviera un "Corazón de poni" como lo llamó Wane, no podría dejarlas simplemente.

No soportaría el silencio de nuevo.

\- Sé que se preguntan por qué las llamé… Escuchen, ¿Se han sentido débiles estos últimos días?

Todas la miraron intrigadas, mas fue Rarity la que tomó la palabra antes que todas.

\- Sí, ayer dormí durante toda la tarde… no pude más.

\- Bien, ¿Alguna de ustedes pasó por lo mismo?

Rainbow Dash estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Pinkie Pie

\- Como muchos dulces pero ni así logro tener energía para quedarme hasta la media noche… no puedo seguir mi rutina.

\- Mi vista se cansa demasiado rápido, no puedo leer como antes. – Acotaba Twilight.

\- Me siento débil, mi fuerza no es la que debería ser. – Continuaba Applejack.

\- Yo ya no puedo correr como lo hacía antes. – Advirtió Rainbow Dash.

\- Los animales se comportan muy extraño cuando me les acerco en el refugio. – Alcanzó a decir Fluttershy.

Todas mantenían una gran distancia de la adolescente, sus ojos turquesa, hundidos en una profunda pena no eran suficientes, tampoco su tono de voz ronco, su pelo algo despeinado, las lágrimas contenidas, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un deseo inexplicable por lanzarse a ellas y abrazarlas con todas sus fuerzas. Qué podría mantenerla al margen, la mirada fría e inquisidora de las que alguna vez se hicieron llamar como sus amigas; quienes en ese instante eran nada más que unas lejanas conocidas. Pero aún quedaba mucho por decir.

\- Sus cuerpos están comenzando a desestabilizarse, todo eso pasa porque necesitan magia para seguir… vivas. – Apenas pudo completar la oración, era difícil informar aquello; pero ya estaba hecho, no quedaba más que continuar hasta llegar al final.

Aquel hecho era todavía más perturbador, por un momento el pensamiento de las seis muchachas se centró en que Sunset Shimmer tenía la culpa de que necesitaran de la magia, de esa energía para poder estar "estables".

\- Por qué lo hiciste Sunset. – Agregó Pinkie Pie explotando de pronto y en una suerte de furia que pronto repercutió en el semblante de Sunset Shimmer a quien poco le faltó para caer de rodillas y echar a llorar.

\- Yo no lo hice, el elemento de la armonía lo hizo.

\- Quién trajo el elemento. – Agregó Rainbow Dash gruñendo para sus adentros y cerrando el puño mientras exigía las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

\- Yo. – Le respondió la de ojos turquesa, sintiendo desvanecerse el espíritu optimista que la llevaba a tratar de mostrar la mejor cara posible ante las que bien eran jueces y verdugos de su corazón.

\- Entonces… es tu culpa. – Aclaró Twilight.

\- Sí, sí lo es. – Sunset no soportaba la reprobación de las personas más queridas en su vida, era mucho peor, un cuchillo que no podía sacar por sí sola, una estocada directa, cargada de una emoción mucho más intensa de la que cualquier enemigo podría proveerle, pues a este lo podía odiar, mientras que a sus amigas las amaba.

\- Quiero que me explique ahora mismo lo que pasó con nosotras y que lo digas con todo detalle. – Inquirió Fluttershy, enojada y sacando una retórica poco común en ella, la amenaza.

Aquello señalaba el estado terrible por el cual su amistad pasaba, la decadencia de aquel lazo e inevitablemente la culpa que Sunset Shimmer tenía, redimirse se hacía cada vez más difícil.

\- Cuando la corona de Twilight las transformó, pasaron por una primera hibridación, cambió su código genético y su cuerpo fue adaptado para poder utilizar la magia y para mantenerla; pero no podía producirla, en Equestria casi ninguna criatura puede generar magia… es como la comida, ninguna de ustedes puede generar su comida por si sola y su cuerpo la necesita para poder funcionar, así como necesita de magia…

\- Nos transformó. – Repitió Rarity con algo de incredulidad pues la palabra cuerpo tenía una directa relación con la belleza exterior.

\- Sí, solo así podrían usar la magia, no es algo que el elemento hiciera por propia voluntad, simplemente pasó porque hay un vínculo entre los elementos y sus portadoras, el elemento de Twilight las confundió y por eso se transformaron.

\- Entonces, todos los colores… aquella sensación, ¿todo en realidad era obscuridad? – Cuestionó Applejack con su acento tan típico y tan extrañado por la fémina de cabello bicolor.

\- No, al principio no lo fue porque la energía de la corona de Twilight era positiva; pero cuando se fue, esa magia comenzó a agotarse, y mi energía comenzó a tomar su lugar, ni yo lo sabía, pero durante la batalla de las bandas toda la magia positiva fue gastada, desde ese momento solo dependieron de mi magia y por eso comenzó a cambiar, de pronto ustedes podían librarla más seguido, no solo tocando música, en cierta forma; mi subconsciente estaba tratando de hallar la forma de que ustedes tuvieran acceso libre a la magia.

\- Y después, ¿Qué pasó en los juegos de la amistad? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? – Interfirió Twilight con una expresión de pocas amigas, molesta y al mismo tiempo fascinada por la explicación de su ex amiga.

\- Pues, tu artefacto tuvo contacto con la magia y en él se grabó un encantamiento de almacenamiento de magia por eso podía guiarte donde todas y por eso extraía su magia, al final, cuando me la extrajo a mí también extrajo un hechizo de transformación; cuando liberaste la magia del amuleto, te convertiste en Midnight Sparkle porque era una de las plantillas que estaba diseñando en mi subconsciente; cuando yo liberé la magia de mis amigas y la mía pude convertirme en esa forma y luego de vencerte, tu cuerpo se mantuvo con la misma lógica del resto, necesitas magia pero no puedes crearla. Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Un breve instante pasó en el cual Rarity tuvo un recuerdo que de inmediato se hizo razonamiento.

\- Entonces, si tú eres la causa de que seamos estas… cosas, qué trataste de hacer en el campamento Everfree. – Le inquirió seriamente.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Sunset se anticiparon a lo que vendría después, no existía perdón para lo que hizo.

\- Yo… planeaba hacer que creyeran que todo fue magia de energía positiva, que teníamos súper poderes venidos de Equestria, que todas obteníamos una conexión con los collares.

\- Querías mentiros para que creyéramos que toda esta infección era algo bueno. – Le espetó Rainbow Dash acercándose para tratar de abofetearla, pero aguantó las ganas chocando los dientes con fuerza. – No has cambiado ni siquiera un poco, sigues tratando de manipular a los demás.

\- No te juro que no trataba de hacer ningún mal; ustedes no podrían estar bien si sabían que el lugar de donde venía la magia era… - El silencio de Sunset Shimmer volvió a abalanzarse, no deseaba terminar la frase.

\- Un demonio. – Aclaró Fluttershy.

\- Eres una demonio, y querías manipularnos. – Continuó Pinkie Pie.

\- No, enserio no quería ni quiero hacerlo…

\- Mentira, si quisieras podrías amenazarnos con quitarnos la magia que nos subministras. – Le inquirió velozmente la de cabello índigo.

\- Claro que no… - Las lágrimas de Sunset no hacían sino incrementar, estaba destrozada, mucho más que antes. – Yo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

\- Si es así, entonces quítanos esta magia, vete y no vuelvas. – Aclaró Rainbow Dash tomándola por la chaqueta.

Sunset se paró solo para ver los ojos furiosos de su amiga, no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas no paraban, el tiempo se dilataba para ampliar su sufrimiento.

\- Yo… no quiero perderlas, las quiero mucho… por favor… - Los sollozos evitaban una comunicación continua – no hagan esto… no me dejen… por favor… se los ruego… si me dejan… las puedo restablecer, pero…

\- Estuve a punto de pasar por alto el hecho de que seas una demonio Sunset, pero sigues teniendo un corazón malvado. – Aclaró Pinkie Pie antes de salir por la puerta.

Todas imitaron aquel gesto. De un momento a otro, la pelifuego paró el llanto, su garganta dejó escapar un grito.

\- Corazón malvado por qué… ¿Por no dejarlas morir? ¿Por preocuparme y venir a recargar sus dijes para que no colapsen? Yo no pedí ser lo que soy… no puedo cambiarlo… pero no es justo que me odien por ser esto.

\- Sunset, no me importa que seas un demonio. – Aclaró Fluttershy.

A diferencia de todas, la de piel amarilla se había dado la vuelta.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué nos guardaste esto por tanto tiempo? – cuestionó con una cara neutral, mas su voz tímida había regresado, dando así algo de esperanza a ala adolescente.

\- Porque no tenía de otra… todo saldría a la luz y las perdería; ¿Acaso eso es suficiente para perderlas?

Allí estaba otra vez, el aspecto calculador y manipulador de Sunset Shimmer, en el fondo eso era todavía más tétrico porque a sus amigas, a todas las había tratado como piezas en un tablero, había organizado todo ello en base de sus personalidades, de sus diferentes caracteres, todo ello para asegurarse su amistad, por qué razón, era algo que ninguna podía entender, pero tenían la inteligencia de sobra para comprender cómo Sunset las pensaba.

\- Sí, es por eso que nos estás perdiendo Sunset… no vuelvas al refugio por favor. – Añadió como despedida la fémina más tímida que en ese preciso instante lograba dar una estocada tan profunda, tan venenosa que Sunset sintió su corazón estallar en pedazos.

\- Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho… - Fueron las últimas palabras de Sunset Shimmer antes de desaparecer del lugar, no sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas derramadas.

* * *

Capítulo lleno de emociones. Así es, Gloom Wane ha regresado; pero todavía quedan muchas más cosas que desarrollar, en fin, espero que les esté gustando el fic. Sé que digo esto cada dos capítulos, pero todavía me falta el Fluttercord, ahora si cumpliré [XD].

Pero ¿Qué pasará con Gloom Wane? ¿Por qué Discord Graphite tiene esos traumas? ¿Por qué desarrollo la difícil veta bajo la cual Sunset Shimmer es una demonio? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas llegarán pronto.


	17. Poder y Limitaciones

Para muchos existe un límite inconfesable un temor tan profundo que justifica la elección de opciones sensatas o también irracionales, una pequeña esperanza, un ideal dulce, un imaginario, una consideración por los demás, el poder de los demás, las autoridades. Pero ¿Cuál era el límite de un demonio? Pensando al respecto, Sunset recordaba a Wane y a Supay, ambos demonios al igual que ella y sin una sola gota de escrúpulos, cruzando las líneas de la vida, de la muerte y de la manipulación; a sus ojos todo era una herramienta para lograr unos ideales de los cuales estaban convencidos. Con criaturas semejantes, realmente era justificado temer a los demonios como lo hacían los humanos o los ponis, más cuando tenían poderes como aquellos.

¿Dónde encajaba ella en ese esquema? No podía ser una demonio en toda ley; pero tampoco lograría ser una poni de Equestria o una humana de aquella dimensión. Entonces solo le quedaba ser eso que siempre había mantenido en sus diferentes facetas, un término medio, ni muy obscuro ni muy claro… término medio, ni buena ni mala. A fin de cuentas, su vida giraba en torno a ello, inevitablemente siempre llegaba al maldito término medio. Escapaba de Equestria para ser una humana y extrañar el poder que tenía en Equestria; se convertía en una demonio para luego rendirse ante una lógica diferente para entender el mundo. Tenía un grupo selecto de amigas, las cuales lo eran todo para ella; mas realmente no podía sentir ni preocupación ni amor por nadie fuera de ese grupo. Era talentosa en la magia; pero esa magia era obscura, de una naturaleza repudiable para cualquiera.

A esas amigas que amaba tanto, les había hecho tantas cosas, desde separarlas, desunirlas, humillarlas en un pasado y luego las modificaba de tal forma que dependían de ella para seguir con vida en el presente ¿Qué clase de poni era ella?

Observaba atentamente el atardecer de aquella isla caribeña, oyendo la marea acariciando la arena de la playa, algunas aves se retiraban a sus respectivas posadas, hace rato que los humanos se habían ido a sus casas, era mejor así, mucho mejor. La soledad era algo bastante apreciado para ella y que en tiempos modernos pocos pueden darse el lujo de tener. Botas fuera, sus pies sintiendo el agua de la marea alta estancada en un agujero en medio una roca del triple de su tamaño, filtrarse por sus pies, el viento acariciando su rostro, el dolor dejaba paso a un pensamiento más frio, la impulsividad se aletargaba, su corazón no se curaba, pero al menos había dejado de sangrar.

Sus ojos se paseaban por los movimientos irregulares del amplio océano, le recordaban los bailes que Pinkie Pie le había enseñado, las veces que había bailado con ella ante la mirada asombrada de varios de los muchachos, incluso de Flash Sentry… Ese muchacho de ojos azules, de una sensibilidad bastante notoria y también de una sinceridad que había regresado a su diario vivir, al menos hasta marcharse de pronto. ¿Qué pensarían Luna o Celestia de su escapada? Había hecho toda una vida y siempre considero como núcleo de ella a sus amigas; en el momento en que la señalaron y la dejaron caer nuevamente, ese mundo simplemente no importó. ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Y si simplemente dejaba de sentir como sugería Ocllo? Si borraba todos esos sentimientos, si lograba extirparlos, entonces no estaría tan destrozada.

De pronto sintió una presencia, un latido que le advirtió de inmediato el peligro; en una fracción de segundo desapareció para ubicarse detrás de esa presencia, transportándose para hallarse en una posición aventajada. Al ver el rostro de dicha presencia podría haberse asombrado; mas ese no era el caso pues sabía de quién se trataba exclusivamente.

\- Me cuesta creer que estés aquí y no con tus amigas. – Afirmó el mayor manteniéndose parado sobre la roca a menos de un metro de donde la fémina se encontró segundos atrás.

\- Y a mí que no estés con ella. – Le respondió de forma brusca la adolescente de quien menos deseaba la presencia era de ese sujeto.

\- No todo sale como esperamos. – Interpeló el joven con precaución.

\- Y ahora qué… - Cuestionó la de ojos turquesa por más de una razón.

\- Para mí todavía hay algunas cosas que podría hacer, aunque creo que me tomará tiempo recuperarme.

\- ¿Cómo es que puedes hacerlo? – Se mostraba la razón principal de su pregunta, Sunset Shimmer no perdió la concentración por un solo segundo.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Cuestionó un Wane que no supo ubicarse en absoluto.

\- Esto – Señalando al sujeto, la adolescente se dio a entender mejor – ser un insensible hasta el punto en que no importa cuánto te rompan el corazón, simplemente sigues.

-No es que no me importe Sunset, es solo que… tengo una visión más amplia, es lo que todo demonio aprehende ni bien comienza su vida.

\- Te gusta encrestar las cosas. – Advirtió la de cabello bicolor tratando de descifrar lo que Wane trataba de decirle.

\- Pongámoslo así, cada quien tiene distintas capacidades, distintas posibilidades, distintos planos, todos en interconexión pero a la vez con cierta independencia, cierto, puede ser que tenga el corazón roto. Pero eso no significa que deje de tener hambre, que no tenga curiosidad por conocer algunas cosas, por experimentar otras muchas, ¿Te das cuenta? Hay un universo ahí fuera. Ahora que soy más humano que demonio, hay tantas cosas que debo aprender que apenas podría enlistarlas.

\- O sea que, ¿Ignoras el amor y puedes dedicarte a otras cosas? ¿Así de simple? – Continuó preguntando la fémina manteniendo un contacto visual directo con el de ojos similares a los suyos.

\- Sí, no todo tiene que depender de un único sentimiento, estos humanos y los ponis siempre han puesto el amor como algo sagrado, algo puro que invade a todos hasta lo más profundo. No existe mentira más grande Sunset, ni siquiera la felicidad puede ser un fin absoluto válido para todos, no… lo que los humanos olvidan es que son producto de sus acciones y en sus acciones están puestas sus distintas capacidades. Es algo que los demonios siempre hemos tenido presente.

\- Pero ustedes, eran unos irracionales que seguían la perfección, algo que enserio no se puede alcanzar… estaban… locos. – Trató de rebatir la fémina recordando la terrible historia que tuvo que pasar para comprender esas palabras.

\- Ahora, no te lo puedo negar; pero lo que puedo sacar de aquella búsqueda es aprender a ver las cosas de forma más amplia, aunque claro, realmente no te indica el camino que puedes seguir, eso solo depende de ti.

\- ¿Por qué vienes a mí? Si te dije que no te acercaras ni a mí ni a ninguna de mis amigas.

\- Porque enserio es un nuevo inicio para mí, tu eres lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, aunque creo que nunca pensaste en eso… - Se defendió el de piel de color confuso.

\- Sí lo hice… - De pronto la conversación cambió para enfocarse en otro tema que muy bien podía no ser importante para Sunset, pero que era muy confuso.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué actúas así?

\- Creo que en el fondo los demonios son malvados… quiero evitar ser demonio a toda costa. – Se sinceró finalmente bajando la guardia y evitando todo contacto visual con el que bien podría ser considerado como su hermano.

\- Ya veo, ahora las cosas están un poco más claras; pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé, sé que es muy difícil que me perdonen esta vez; también que tengo otras cosas que hacer. – Respondió la fémina menos dispuesta a estar a la defensiva, sin darse cuenta su forma de dirigirse a Gloom Wane tenía otro giro inesperado.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo qué?

\- Reparar algunas cosas que hice mal.

Aquel era un razonamiento bastante extraño, Sunset podía reconocerlo desde un principio, mucho antes siquiera de pensarlo; mas no por eso perdía cierta importancia el reconocer su extrañeza, esta era pues que si deseaba reparar el resto de los daños que había ocasionado un su transición de una humana, poni a un demonio, poni, humana, debía hacerlo en los lugares donde su magia había jugado un papel activo. Sin menospreciar el enorme esfuerzo que suponía hacerlo, no le importaba en lo absoluto, era el hecho de ver a sus amigas o ex amigas lo que le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Cómo piensas exactamente reparar los daños? Además no creo que sean daños, la magia es algo que no existe en esta dimensión, al menos hasta que llegaste.

\- Gracias por hacerme recordarlo. – Respondió la fémina regresando a la defensiva.

\- No me refiero a eso, sino que les has dado más poder y libertad de la que jamás podrían tener en sus vidas, ese es un obsequio que no se puede menospreciar.

\- No sigas con eso del poder, yo no les da ninguna bendición ni nada, a sus ojos están malditas.

\- Entonces, dales un poco más de tiempo, verás que no van a querer renunciar a sus poderes una vez el manto de los prejuicios, el miedo y toda su moralidad comience a cambiar.

\- No todos son tan débiles en ese sentido como tú Wane. – Le espetó la adolescente tomando algo de tiempo mientras observaba a su hermano.

\- Es un error pensar que una humana no desea los poderes que les has dado, te aseguro que dentro de ellas se está llevando un conflicto similar al que tuviste cuando comenzaste a adquirir el control de la magia demoniaca que tiene tu núcleo.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo de esto, ni siquiera tienes amigos.

\- Eso es cierto, pero corrígeme si me equivoco, si en verdad fueran tus amigas y tú las amaras tanto, ¿No estarías tratando de recuperarlas? – Contestó de forma sagaz y contundente el joven.

\- Las recuperaré solo cuando pueda desinfectaras de mi magia, solo entonces.

\- En ese caso, la pregunta continúa, ¿Por qué sigues sentada aquí?

\- Porque no quiero sentir su rechazo, su odio… es lo más doloroso que he sentido en toda mi vida.

\- Pero como tienes un sentido del deber que siempre exageras en tus discursos, creo que tu lugar estaría justo frente a esas miradas, en lugar de aquí, a la orilla del mar.

Sunset observó nuevamente a Gloom Wane, su aspecto no había cambiado mucho desde que "volvió". Pese a que todavía era la cosa más extraña de mundo hablar con él, era lo más cercano que tenía a alguien con quien pudiera tolerar hacerlo, Ocllo era un desquiciado, deseaba que ella eliminara sus sentimientos, así como Wane lo hacía en el pasado, era solo cuestión de extirpar algunas funciones cerebrales, anular ciertos mecanismos químicos… reducir, atrofiar o seccionar ciertas partes, las conocía por supuesto; pero era una locura, prefería sentir ese dolor tan intenso que dejar de hacerlo por razones que ya había expresado y a las que temía profundamente.

\- Tienes razón… solo necesito un minuto más, cuando vaya allá enfrentaré lo que más he temido desde que comencé a amarlas. – Dijo con un convencimiento tal que por un solo segundo Wane pareció tenerle empatía y hasta sentir pena por ella.

\- Bien, espero que nos veamos pronto.

\- Espero que no. – Le respondió Sunset poco antes de que Wane se transportara, desapareciendo del lugar por completo.

…Sí, ese era el camino que debía seguir…

*Canterlot, CHS, miércoles 08 de marzo de 2017, 12:45 Hora local

Un reloj mecánico, de esos de los cuales se puede escuchar el sonido de sus manijas moverse en el silencio está por sobre la puerta del salón de biología, las paredes están llenas de imágenes, leo los títulos de unas láminas: locomoción animal, la sangre, el ADN, los virus, sistema nervioso, linfático… reproductivo. Unas cuantas macetas tienen plantas de lo más comunes. Sí, podría odiar este lugar con todas mis ganas.

Estoy algo nervioso, no entiendo la razón solo vamos a estudiar con Fluttershy, bueno, ella me va a dar una de esas tutorías obligatorias que Trollestia me he impuesto a mí y a las amiguitas de Sunset Shimmer, ni siquiera entiendo por qué estoy furioso con Celestia si ella me ha entregado en bandeja de plata la excusa para hacer contacto con estas muchachas, bueno, no todas han sido buenas hasta ahora conmigo.

Recuerdo que Applejack me hizo trabajar tanto que por poco mis brazos se caen, ese día tuve que ponerme hielo en los hombros y dormí como un bebé, diablos, ella podía cargar mucho… mucho más peso que yo, más de tres tabas enormes de madera, martillos, clavos y cosas que ni conozco de la carpintería; me sentí como un verdadero debilucho, sobre todo cuando me daba unos manotazos en la espalda cuando hacía algo bien, después decía con su acento de vaquera alguna expresión que no entendía del todo y continuábamos con la tarea; claro que me tenía que aguantar, mi espalda todavía me duele por la fuerza que la maldita ponía en sus golpes de felicitación, de ella pude averiguar que tiene una familia grande, que le gusta ser algo sencilla, que es lo contrario a la tal Rarity y que sus apodos son bastante… bochornosos. Caramelo, manzanita, al carajo, no soy un niño para que me diga esas cosas.

Después está Pinkie Pie, de buenas a primeras ella me dijo que también tiene una familia grande, con tres hermanas; pero… tenía esa energía que casi me volvió loco, también tuve que aguantarme de salir de allí o de explotar, en fin, fuera de que su color favorito es el rosa, que le encantan los pasteles, que es una fiestera de quién sabe cuánta experiencia… que le gustan los cachorritos, que tiene una mascota cocodrilo bebé que es un peluche, que ha estado en más clubes que cualquiera en Canterlot, que… ya ni me acuerdo, hablaba como ametralladora, vaya… estas chicas enserio están medio locas, nunca en mi perra vida he conocido muchachas así… incluso Rainbow Dash siendo marimacha, es bien diferente a lo que yo conozco. Tal vez sea esa magia, como sea, no he podido lograr que hablaran de la magia ni de cómo conocieron a Sunset Shimmer o cómo fue la batalla de bandas, el baile de otoño y no sé qué otras weas que están en las grabaciones de Sunset.

La puerta se abre, ella fue por algo de tiza, creo… su cabello es algo rosa… su piel amarilla y sus ojos celestes… o diablos, creo que lo estoy haciendo otra vez… me quedé viéndola como idiota otra vez ¿Verdad?

\- Emm… hola, Discord… este... la directora Celestia me pidió que te ayudara con la materia de biología los miércoles y… bueno, eso ya lo sabes así que…

Está muy nerviosa… creo que mejor me aprovecho y hago algo de presión para que me responda lo del baile de otoño u otra de esas cosas que pasaron. Estoy a punto de hacerlo cuando me vuelvo a topar con sus ojos azules… habla tan bajito que apenas la escucho, tiene manías muy… tiernas… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ella no es para nada tierna, estoy seguro que hasta rogó no darme esta tutoría… por qué me enfurece pensar en eso… rayos, aquí estamos de nuevo. No sé por qué me pongo así cuando ella está cerca.

\- Creo que podrás estar al día en un mes o dos… lo que es bueno porque.

\- Oye. – le digo y sus ojos se abren como si la hubiera asustado, creo que no está muy acostumbrada a hablar como autoridad y esas cosas – ¿cómo haremos esto? – trato con todas mis ganas de no tener la voz de idiota que he tenido con Rainbow Dash ni de parecer prepotente, lo que sea que signifique eso, o cosas por el estilo.

\- Emm… - Fluttershy toma su mochila y saca un cuaderno con unas mariposas en la portada, se acerca a mí y me lo pasa. – Aquí tienes, son los temas que llevaremos durante estos meses y son los que entrarán en el examen… te parecen bien.

La letra es perfecta, el bolígrafo que usaron es de esos que tienen tinta perfumada, típico de chicas, pero no sé… todo tiene algo especial... mi nombre está en un borde de la hoja donde está un pequeño tablero de los temas que llevaremos… me siento especial, sobre todo porque en el punto de la i de mi nombre está una pequeña mariposa, ni idea de cómo lo hizo pero no sé por qué solo leer eso me hace sentir bien.

\- ¿Te parece bien? – me vuelve a preguntar, diablos me he distraído por un buen momento.

\- Sí, enseguida, quiero leer todo. – Le respondo.

Evolución, teoría, la diversidad de los animales, el cambio natural a lo largo del tiempo, adaptación, competencia. Reptiles, características, metabolismo, comportamiento. Vaya, todo eso se ve bastante aburrido, pero enserio es como si quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. Saco mi celular y le tomo una foto, me tomo un rato para que mi nombre con bolígrafo salga también.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé… eres un poco extraña ¿sabes? – No sé qué he acabado de decir, ella cambia su mirada, su voz se reduce un poco más de lo que ya era demasiado bajita, diablos Discord, la estropeaste en grande. No, puedo arreglarlo todavía no se ha ido al carajo nada. – No… digo, es que eres completamente diferente a todas tus amigas, tú…. Tú… tu cabello huele bien.

Ella me mira con una ceja fruncida, sus ojos me miran atentos, rayos, no sé cómo, pero sé que eso es señal de que lo que he dicho no es ni bueno ni malo, es… algo que no tiene importancia para lo que estamos hablando.

\- Es que tú… me tratas diferente a c… como tus amigas lo hicieron yo… yo solo quería darte las gracias por eso; sé que empecé mal contigo así que perdón, enserio…

Su semblante cambia, esto no viene al caso con aprehender sobre evolución y esas cosas. Ya lo dije, no sé por qué pero lo dije sentía necesidad de hacerlo y ya está, lo dije… me estoy repitiendo esto mucho, ya está… su rostro cambia un poco, rayos, era mejor no hacerlo, creo que se va a reír, es lo que menos quiero que haga, que me ridiculice o que piense que soy poco… fuerte por decir tanta basura.

\- Em… gracias por el cumplido y… bueno… yo tampoco sé bien lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Enserio. – De pronto sonrío al saber que ella me ha aceptado el cumplido. – Porque no se nota.

\- Vaya… sí, enserio me costó pensar en cómo enseñarte lo que yo sé… o repasar porque eso es lo que haremos, repasar lo que ya llevamos en Biología.

De pronto no está tan nerviosa como antes, pero yo me estoy poniendo un poco más. Qué rayos me está pasando. Toma una tiza y se dirige al pizarrón, levanta su brazo y se pone de costado para poder escribir.

Mi Dios, estoy recordando lo que vi en aquella noche, casi pierdo el aliento, no veas… no veas, pero vaya que tiene unos atributos… grandes… no veas… reacciona con un demonio, ella voltea y por suerte la veo a los ojos y no debajo de ellos… estuvo cerca.

\- Hoy llevaremos un paneo de la evolución. Déjame decirte que es el tema principal para entender la biología, casi toda la vida gira en torno a la evolución…

\- ¿Incluso las emociones? – Digo de pronto, no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo, pero juro que quiero poder hablar con ella… escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a mí es… bonito, me hace sentir especial. Ni siquiera me creo lo que pienso ¿Bonito? ¿Especial? ¿Por una chica como ella?

\- No todas, digo, hay un desarrollo de las emociones más simples que impulsan a un organismo a seguir con vida y todo eso… pero del resto no sé, todavía no lo estudio.

No es para anda tonta, diablos… por qué le estoy prestando atención a ella y solo ella, es una chica como cualquier otra, rayos qué está pasando conmigo.

\- Bien, la vida gira en torno a la evolución, desde un principio y todos los seres vivos están en constante evolución, lo hacen para adaptarse al medio en el cual viven y aunque no lo he investigado a profundidad hay algo así como una intervención del individuo y del medio natural.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ya me perdí otra vez, por favor que esta muchacha tenga más paciencia que Twilight, odiaría que me gritara o que me viera como tonto.

\- Emmm cómo qué…

\- Pues, me gustaría que me expliques qué es intervención.

\- Ah, claro, es cuando o el medio natural o el animal individual accionan, tienen algunas funciones e interrelaciones que les permiten influir en el otro.

\- Ambos están en interrelación se influyen el uno al otro y de hecho esto provoca que hayan cambios constantes.

Nunca he sido bueno para tener las cosas en el vacío, enserio me cuesta así; pero puedo aguantarme para no parecer un completo idiota a ella. Tengo que darle una buena impresión.

\- Pero no creas que cuando uno cambia el otro lo hará necesariamente, las cosas no son así, el medio es más determinante que el individuo y el individuo influye poco en el medio… bueno al menos en el caso de todos los animales salvo el ser humano. – Aclara eso y de pronto me siento algo aterrorizado, no sé por qué… sus ojos me lo dicen todo, de pronto solo veo a sus ojos mientras me explica, se extraña, se está poniendo nerviosa, cambio de objeto, miro hacia otro lado, no abajo del cuello no… agh, miro a la pared por un rato.

\- ¿Todo bien Discord?

\- Sí, sí, es solo que… - No, me va a creer tonto, mejor me lo guardo – creo que la pizarra es un lugar donde no haya que escribir toda la clase. – Saco mi cuaderno, me doy un golpe mental y a la vez sé que es lo correcto, si sigue escribiendo en la pizarra, tarde o temprano terminará viendo cómo me quedo idiotizado por sus… atributos. Sí, mejor si lo hacemos cerca… hacer el repaso claro… al carajo, no estoy teniendo estos pensamientos, por favor… nno quiero pensar en estas cosas ahora, lo de la otra mañana fue una mierda completa, no…

\- Claro, si tienes un cuaderno puedo escribir ahí y así tendrás unas anotaciones mías y tuyas… sí, será mejor. – Fluttershy está un poco entusiasmada, pese a que no ha cambiado su expresión lo sé, al menos quiero creer que es así.

Saco el cuaderno, me acerco al escritorio del maestro que es donde ella está esperándome, de pronto siento un tirón en mi pie y me caigo al piso de lleno, me golpeo la nuca, creo que hasta hizo ruido, estoy bobo, extraño, me recuerda la patada que ese tal Yargoj me dio en el levantamiento de Tulivia, por poco separa mi pecho de mis brazos y piernas. Diablos, un momento, siento una mano cálida tomando mi brazo, es la mano de Fluttershy me está ayudando a levantarme, oh rayos, me cago en la… tranquilo, siento que mi corazón está a punto de explotarme, siento que mi cara entera está poniéndose caliente, no te sonrojes, vamos contrólate hombre… me levanto.

\- Gra… gracias.

\- ¿No te lastimaste cierto? – Me pregunta, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par, tiene una expresión de preocupación, le preocupo… le preocupo, ahora si mis mejillas parecen estar en llamas, debo estar como un tomate, miro hacia otro lado.

\- Estoy bien gracias.

Me levanto y voy al escritorio, ella se sienta, no sé, creo que resbalé con una cáscara de banana, rayos, debe verme como un completo torpe, ya la regué en el primer día. Toma su pluma y comienza a escribir en mi cuaderno, claro que su letra es mucho más hermosa que la mía; pasa un rato mientras termina de escribir y me pasa un apunte de una plana, un cuadro con otro cuadro.

\- Estos son los conceptos, lo que harás después será relacionar los conceptos entre sí y sin importar cuáles sean.

\- De acuerdo; pero esto qué tiene que ver con aprender sobre la evolución o esas cosas.

\- Pues, te ayudará a no olvidar nada de esto. Bueno, como te decía la evolución funciona gracias a la reproducción entre cualquier ser vivo sin la reproducción nada puede funcionar…

La miro y no sé por qué, pero le sonrío, ella se da cuenta de inmediato y me responde con otra sonrisa.

\- Para la evolución claro… el intercambio de genes deja una herencia de todos los atributos y características de la especie a cada individuo…

\- Espera, qué atributos y características.

\- No entiendo tu pregunta, me la repites por favor.

Me toma unos segundos.

\- Qué… se entiende por atributos y características.

\- Pues es para simplificar una lista enorme, desde el desarrollo del cuerpo, hasta el aspecto que tendrá el ser vivo incluso algunas enfermedades ya están escritas en el ADN.

\- Wow, eso es interesante.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – Fluttershy parece compartir el entusiasmo que siento. – Por cierto, quisiera pedirte disculpas por haber suspendido nuestra tutoría.

\- No hay problema, solo que ¿Por qué fue suspendida?

\- Emmm… - su semblante cambia, de pronto ya no está tan contenta, qué pasó… sé lo qué pasó… qué es lo que tiene de malo para que ella reaccione así, ¿le duele algo? ¿está triste? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que siente ella? – no, nada… nada importante solo algunos problemas con una amiga.

\- Cuál amiga.

\- Mejor continuemos con la tutoría ¿De acuerdo? – Cambia el tema, no quiero presionarla, pero está triste. ¿Es por Sunset Shimmer y lo que pasó ese día?

\- Oye… ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, continuemos – esta muchacha, no entiendo por qué me importa tanto saber su estado, lo que siente o incluso lo que piensa de mí; mejor me olvido de estas tonterías y trato de sacarle toda la información que pueda – Como te decía, el proceso de reproducción funciona porque existe otra función clave, la mutación y es la causa del cambio en todos los individuos, la causa por la que seamos diferentes entre todos nosotros.

Pasan los segundos, empiezo a pensar que ella no tiene nada más que decirme. Pero de pronto me mira y después se sigue quedando callada.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunto muy interesado por saber qué está pensando cuando me mira.

\- No, no es nada. – voltea para ver el reloj, todavía faltan quince minutos para que la tutoría termine, creo que Fluttershy quiere irse ¿será que la estoy aburriendo y no tiene nada más para dar la introducción? ¿Qué hago?

\- Bueno, esto es todo lo que tocaremos en nuestras tutorías… ¿Te parece bien?

Esta chica tiene un buen carácter, me cae demasiado bien, enserio es buena, a diferencia de esa marimacha y de las otras que me hacían sentir… raro, bueno con esta también me siento raro; pero este raro yo me gusta, las estupideces que estoy diciendo... esto es… diferente a como me siento con las demás muchachas de esta escuela. Oh no, está a punto de acabar, faltan diez minutos; alto. Reconozco de reojo el color del cabello de una muchacha en la puerta, ni me la creo ni tengo ganas de saber qué diablos va a pasar. Solo me queda esperar lo que vaya a pasar.

La puerta se abre, Fluttershy se voltea y observa a la muchacha que he visto antes que ella, yo me volteo para estar más seguro, si, es Sunset Shimmer… me cago en la…

Avanza por el salón, lleva puesta la ropa de siempre, esos tacones bota o como se les llame, sus leggings o pantalones ajustados, nunca supe la diferencia, y esa blusa vestido que tiene, con esa chaquetita que no le cubre ni la mitad de lo que debería cubrir, solo ahora me doy cuenta de que a esta tipa le gusta vestir extraño, aunque no ha dejado de tener esa mirada que me deja helado. Esta es otra chica que tiene un efecto raro en mí, es como si pudiera entrar dentro de mí, eso es... raro, muy pero muy raro.

\- Disculpa… compañera… vine a buscar a Discord.

¿A mí? ¿Me está buscando? ¿Por qué demo…?

Las cosas se están poniendo extrañas, incluso para la costumbre que le he cogido a esta mierda diaria, no sé en qué momento Fluttershy respondió con un sí, solo lo escuché como un susurro y eso fue todo, Sunset se acerca y me habla de inmediato.

\- Hemos tenido un gran retraso con la tutoría que debía darte, ¿Te parece si comenzamos hoy o mañana? – Apenas puedo responder, de hecho solo afirmo con la cabeza, de seguro estoy tieso como un muñeco de trapo.

\- ¿Ahora o mañana? – Me vuelve a preguntar; esta vez ya no sé qué responder, enserio no me puedo creer que Sunset Shimmer esté planeando regresar, mi trabajo, recuerdo mi trabajo aquí y afirmo con la cabeza antes de poder responderle.

\- Hoy.

\- Bien, entonces ni bien termines aquí, te espero en la biblioteca. – Habla con cierta tranquilidad, no sé muy bien lo que esté planeando.

Sunset se vuelve a dirigir a la salida de la clase, esta vez cruza miradas con Fluttershy, no puedo ver a la una sin dejar de ver a la otra, simplemente es importante verlo, algo dentro de mí me dice que las cosas de aquí en más no serán para nada iguales a como las llevamos por el momento, había empezado con el pie derecho al pedir ayuda y cuando ellas me la estaban dando, ahora… ni siquiera sé si podré estar en medio de un fuego cruzado entre amigas.

Finalmente cierra la puerta, imagino que los de la central estarán más que contentos de saber que Sunset Shimmer ha regresado después de semanas de desaparecer, y ahora está más cerca para ver lo que hace.

Los pocos minutos que me quedaban pasan, Fluttershy no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo, solo se quedó sentada mirando a la ventana y al parecer pensando, no me pierdo momento para verla, pero al mismo tiempo mientras más lo hago, más me preocupo por el bien estar de ella, ¿Y si llegó para recargar esos dijes y se vuelve a ir?

\- Fluttershy, ya es hora… creo que me debo ir. – Le digo tomando mis cosas y cargándome la mochila. Ella se voltea a verme y como si despertara de un sueño sus ojos celestes se abren de par en par, me despide con la mano y todo termina ahí.

* * *

Cruzo los pasillos para encontrarme con Sunset Shimmer, no sé lo que me depara, pero estoy casi seguro de que no puede ser lo peor.

Perdón por la demora, he tenido tan poco tiempo que apenas pude actualizar este fic hace dos semanas, y es seguro que mi tiempo para escribir va a tener un cambio drástico, afortunadamente le he puesto el punto final a otros fics y puedo darle más dedicación a este fic, enserio me gusta desarrollar a esta Sunset Shimmer y apuesto a que se sorprenderán con lo que viene para Discord. Bien, nos leemos pronto.


	18. Recuperar lo perdido 1

Tengo activada una cámara, un micrófono en la chaqueta y una caja de sensores, se supone que si pasa algo malo, podría tener una advertencia o al menos sabría que algo está mal. Estoy a punto de entrar en un ataque de nervios, esta chica enserio es muy directa, y haga lo que haga no olvido que es un demonio; sí, nadie me lo creería en su maldita vida, pero esta tipa tiene sus poderes locos y todo… después de lo que he visto… no sé qué más pensar. Esos ojos me miran y recuerdo esos ojos diabólicos salidos de una película de terror.

Me muestra un libro.

\- Mira, me toca ser tu tutora en literatura, historia y química. Hoy iremos con lo más interesante, historia y literatura.

\- ¿Las dos juntas? – Pregunto, pues, todas hasta ahora me han dado solo una tutoría.

\- Sí, si sabes hacerlo claro. Mira, el fin de semana pensé en que tenía que darte algo que enserio te pueda gustar y creo que lo hallé.

Miro la portada del libro, es… una biografía.

\- Sé que no debes ser fan de estas cosas, pero esta es una novela histórica, es un clásico de los tiempos modernos, después de la revolución de Equestria.

Veo la portada, está la foto de una tipa de cabello blanco con líneas plomas recortadas y que lleva una pañoleta en el cuello, tapándole una parte del uniforme militar: " _La libertad entre dos mundos"_ dice, es un dibujo; tiene las cejas bien marcadas, tiene una cicatriz en su frente y párpados y a pesar de eso está sonriendo… no sé cómo decirlo pero a pesar de que no es de tener caderas o pechos, se ve atractiva; no lleva nada de maquillaje…

\- Es de la Comandante Hurricane; créeme, sé que te gustará.

Tomo el libro, no dejo de ver la ilustración, esa mujer tiene algo que me impresiona; abro la tapa y encuentro una pintura de ella en un sillón hablando con un viejo de barba larga y expresión ridícula, ambos están riendo y en una mesita de té están varios libros; la página siguiente tiene una pintura de ella en el

\- Ella fue una mujer excepcional se codeó con los mismos padres de la nación; de hecho sin ella la revolución no hubiera sido posible… es increíble. – Sunset Shimmer parece ser su fan.

\- Por qué debería leerla si soy hombre. – Le digo, no sé por qué lo hice, simplemente se me salió. Hace una mueca extraña, ladeando su boca y cerrando los labios, de pronto me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Porque las vidas de los grandes personajes tienen enseñanzas, y al final ese es el valor de las biografías, no es solo mostrar qué hizo en qué momento o memorizar fechas, es sacar algo para ti; Hurricane era inteligente, una estratega como no te imaginas, tenía ideales muy altos y mantuvo su feminidad durante toda su vida. Y en su época, lograr todo eso era… excepcional. – Sus ojos se abren de par en par, creo que es otra de esas feminilocas que siempre vi en la televisión siendo las divas. - de hecho como anécdota, tuvo más cien declaraciones de amor, y decían que después de un baile no hubo hombre que no quisiera volver a verla. Pero nunca se casó.

Okey, esto se está poniendo un poco raro, está bien que fuera la gran tipa y todo eso… pero sigo con lo mismo, a mí qué.

\- Bueno, perdona por mi emoción; pero enserio me encanta ésta mujer... después puedes leer la obra de Star Swirl si quieres. Lo importante es que esta novela histórica te dará un vistazo de la historia y de ahí estoy segura de que te será más fácil aprenderte fechas y hechos de la historia de la revolución de Equestria.

No han pasado quince minutos y carga su mochila.

\- Así que, lo que tienes que hacer es leer el primer capítulo… verás que te gustará.

\- Bien. – La verdad sé que no me va a gustar.

Tan pronto como vinimos ella toma su mochila y se va, antes me entrega el libro, me sonríe débilmente, por un breve segundo hasta puedo ver cierta expresión de Fluttershy en su rostro, claro que no es para nada igual de bonita… qué… qué diablos acabo de pensar.

Me doy un golpe en la frente, esto está poniéndose muy; pero muy extraño.

Bien, había comenzado con el pie derecho, tenía un problema y lo afrontaría como mejor sabía hacerlo, calculando, anticipándose a las movidas en contra, reaccionando de forma veloz y precisa. Recordaba que con cierta inocencia había dibujado en su cuaderno cuatro palabras que resumían el objetivo que tenía: Recuperar a mis amigas.

¿Qué tenía a su favor? un montón de magia que podía usar; conocía a esas seis chicas como ninguna otra, sabía bien que ellas no podrían odiarla de forma permanente, tenía una esperanza enorme en que realmente sintieron algo del amor que ella les tuvo y que si quedaba algo, podía ser el punto de inicio para recuperarlas. Así pues, durante más de cuatro horas su cabeza planificó, se anticipó, cuidadosamente seleccionó palabras, frases, midió la reacción que tendrían, las personalidades de sus amigas desplegadas en aquel proceso que tomaría un buen rato y esfuerzo por su parte.

¿Cómo llegar a ellas que eran un grupo unido entre otras cosas, con un sentimiento anti Sunset Shimmer?… simple, ingresar al grupo rompiendo el eslabón más débil de la cadena; después de romperse la cabeza supo con toda razón y corazón que ese eslabón era Twilight, ¿En qué consistía su debilidad? En querer saber más, en su curiosidad.

Miró al espejo del lavamanos, sus ojos cambiaron por esos mismos que pusieron la piel de gallina a sus amigas hace no poco tiempo. Hace un año le causaron el susto más grande de su vida, sobre todo porque técnicamente sus ojos dejaban de estar compuestos por tejidos y substancias de un ojo común y corriente, esa penumbra era un gas producible solo con magia y el círculo brillante en cada ojo era producto de una concentración mágica, ambas podían permitirle tener un sentido de la vista completamente diferente, podía ver a través de la carne, de los huesos, ver detalles mínimos de cualquier objeto, glóbulos rojos, bacterias, partículas; con o sin luz. Verse al espejo de aquella forma, apreciar cuán aterradora podía llegar a ser con la sola transformación de sus ojos pudo hacerle entrar en cuenta de un detalle que no consideró del todo.

Es cierto, esa transformación causaba temor, como le habían repetido una, otra y otra vez, es importante la estética; puede dar un aspecto aterrador, como el que adquiría con esos ojos o… de pronto la bruma desapareció, la luz de los círculos se apagó, apareciendo sus ojos "normales" y una pintura roja que cubría párpados y lugares aledaños con una simetría bastante bien definida. Aquello era bien diferente, contrario, hasta cierto punto, combinaba con su cabello, resaltaba sus ojos y era tan diferente al estilo común de maquillar que simplemente atraía. Por esa razón era que los demonios cuidaban sus apariencias bastante bien; porque influían en el comportamiento de los otros.

Por un momento maldijo su sinceridad, si tan solo se hubiera mostrado como Daydream Shimmer, como le decían a la transformación que tuvo en los juegos de la amistad, las cosas podrían haber resultado diferentes. En esa plantilla hasta las alas eran preciosas, no las de aspecto membranoso que poseía la plantilla demoniaca, sino dos haces de energía que la mantenían sobre el piso y ese vestido… pero tuvo que elegir la peor plantilla.

\- Bien – se dijo a si misma – no quiere decir que no tenga solución; solo – suspiró – que será más difícil.

Reaccionando antes de entrar a otro de sus episodios de tristeza, salió del baño de mujeres, se encaminó escaleras abajo, para doblar a la derecha, dándose cuenta en el transcurso de su corto viaje de que una gran mayoría la observaba extrañada.

¿Les habrían contado de su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Acaso el colegio volvía a temerla y odiarla al mismo tiempo? Estas interrogantes se mantuvieron hasta que finalmente pudo ver a la muchacha que estaba buscando; sonrió al verla ocupada tratando de sacar algo de su casillero. Esperó unos pocos segundos hasta ver que era uno de esos libros tremendamente densos que a ella le encantaban, lo cargó a su mochila y seguramente estaba dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca, en eso. Se ubicó detrás de ella y de un momento al otro la tomó por el brazo. Sosteniéndola, claro que esta se sobresaltó con un suspiro, se volteó a verla e intentó soltarse. Pero con cierto cuidado, aplicó la presión suficiente para que su amiga de lentes y coleta no lograra absolutamente nada de ello.

Por un breve segundo, la fémina estuvo a punto de soltarla, lo que hacía era forzarla a seguirla a un lugar, existía cierta complicidad en Twilight, que no emitía queja alguna o le decía que parara. Al menos así se podía interpretar el silencio y pasividad de esta.

\- Qué es lo que estás haciendo. – Le inquirió finalmente la de piel púrpura, a lo cual la de piel ámbar tardó en responder.

\- Tú solo sígueme.

En menos de unos minutos, ambas estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto de calderas, desde luego estaba cerrado con un candado y nadie le prestaba atención alguna, pues tenía una puerta metálica pintada del mismo color de las paredes de hecho se había puesto una fila de casilleros era bloquearla, ya que no se utilizaba desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sunset Shimmer puso una llave en el candado soltando el brazo de su… ex – amiga para abrirlo.

Obviamente, era un cuarto algo obscuro, con unas escaleras que guiaban a un piso por debajo del nivel de la calle, bien podría ser un sótano.

\- Vamos. – invitó a la adolescente científica mientras colocaba un pie en esas gradas.

Twilight pudo recordar que hace no mucho, Sunset le había confesado que tendrían un lugar específico para sus investigaciones en magia; si bien no era pequeño, apenas lograba superar el cuarto que tenía en la preparatoria cristal, eso claro si se podían quitar las calderas y las tuberías oxidadas que hacían del lugar un espacio que fácilmente podía inducir a la claustrofobia. Unas ventanas de veinte centímetros por dos metros en la parte superior del cuarto dejaban ingresar algo de la luz. El aire parecía haber estado contenido allí dentro por mucho, mucho tiempo y la humedad hacía del frio más penetrante, el concreto de las paredes no hacía sino mantener aquella temperatura baja.

No obstante al terminar de bajar las escaleras, Twilight entró en cuenta de que el cuarto tenía una altura promediable entre los tres metros y tres metros y medio, aquellos objetos de metal eran bastante antiguos, por no decir que le daban un aura tétrica al lugar. Sin embargo, con el contacto de luz, en una mesa de madera ya petrificada la adolescente encontró un microscopio.

\- ¿Tienes tu dije contigo? – Cuestionó Sunset.

La fémina afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto, ahora déjame mostrarte algo. – Continuó llevando sus manos a la mesita y tomando uno de dos portaobjetos y una pequeña aguja médica. – Okey espera, siempre odie esta parte – aclaró mientras reunía el valor para pincharse el dedo y sacar una gota de sangre, para después ponerla en el microscopio.

Lo ajustó en unos breves segundo mientras observaba por el lente ocular y cambiaba el lente objetivo, moviendo los tornillos marométrico y micrométrico; una vez que terminó observó a Twilight, invitándola a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza. Desde luego que la fémina no pudo evitar aproximarse para observar con sus propios ojos lo que fuera que Sunset le quisiera mostrat.

Observar aquel objeto de su curiosidad fue una revelación, un momento de silencio se abrió.

Las células, los glóbulos, linfocitos, pudo con facilidad identificar una gran cantidad de células que se hallaban en la sangre común y corriente… momento, pudo identificar la mayoría; pero eso no era posible a menos que se usara un método para teñir la sangre y hacerla visible.

Pasaron unos segundos y los ojos de la científica se abrieron tratando de observar mejor células desconocidas por completo, irreconocibles. Una de esas tenía un color gris y formaba una cadena con otras células que se mantenían soldadas; una serie en cadena que se alargaba de tal forma que superaba con creces la simple célula… espera, eso de ahí era un virus, lo reconocía por su exterior lleno de salientes. Habían muchos más. Sunset Shimmer, estaba infectada, si ese era el caso, ella también.

\- Ahora mira de nuevo. – Ordenó la de cabello bicolor poco antes de acercar su mano a la muestra.

Luego de un pequeño destello turquesa, las células comenzaron a cambiar, los glóbulos rojos se hacían más pequeños, aquellos virus… o lo que fueran comenzaban a rodearlos para después hacerlos desaparecer por completo la cadena de células finalmente se fragmentaba. Estas comenzaban a viciar toda la muestra de un pigmento negro.

\- No… no puedo ver. – Alegaba la de anteojos.

\- Quítate tus anteojos. – Explicó con calma la de piel ámbar, poco antes de ser ella quien los tomase y los restirara con cuidado.

\- Ahora dame tu dije. – Advirtió la pelifuego, una vez acatada aquella petición, rodeó la gema con una de sus manos.

\- Bien, ahora póntela y concéntrate en que puedes ver más allá de tu vista normal. – Inquirió de nuevo la fémina.

\- Pero Sunset… - estuvo a punto de cuestionar la de piel morada.

\- Solo confía en mí por esta vez y te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. – Apeló la de ojos turquesa tomando con una de sus manos la mano de Twilight y aproximando con la otra la gema para que pudiera tomarla.

Twilight no confiaba en Sunset, no podía hacerlo. Pero qué era lo que hacía en ese preciso instante, exacto, confiar en ella. Con aquel increíble poder de convencimiento por parte de la pelifuego, así como la inmensa curiosidad de Twilight por aprender aquello que Sunset deseaba mostrarle, simplemente se sintió atraída a seguir aquellas órdenes, a seguir el que consideraba como un método de observación completamente diferente al que acostumbraba; ver aquella sangre a través del microscopio fue solo una pequeña parte. Cuando sostuvo la gema pensando firmemente en ver algo más allá de lo que podían mostrarle sus ojos, los objetos que a primera vista eran borrosos fueron adquiriendo una definición cada vez más amplia, detalles se hacían completamente apreciables.

\- Mira a través del microscopio. – Le instó Sunset. A lo cual ya no tuvo oposición alguna.

La científica pudo apreciar con la boca abierta una serie de vínculos, líneas que absorbían la luz pasar a través de cada una de las células, atravesando el plasma de la sangre, manteniendo una relación constante entre ellas; pero tan pronto como pudo intuir que esa conexión era por una razón demasiado fuerte como para poder captarla de inmediato, dejó de observar a través de la lente para ver directamente el portaobjetos. Una línea similar lo mantenía unido con algo, aquella línea tenía dirección; fue entonces, que a través de un espacio de tres metros, esa línea se dirigía hacia Sunset Shimmer.

Mas una vez que sus ojos se posaron en su ex amiga, apreció que esta, de pies a cabeza estaba plagada de aquellas líneas; no, no solo eran líneas, a través de su cuerpo se extendía una bruma obscura que se movía como si fuera humo… pero cambiaba a un movimiento más fluido, como si se tratara de fuego; finalmente, pudo apreciar que aquella penumbra tenía una especie de latido, se contraía y se dilataba.

No conforme con ello todavía quedaba algo que necesitaba ver, puso sus manos frente a ella, tomando inmediata consideración que un fluir mucho más moderado se hallaba en su cuerpo… era como ver su sistema circulatorio, con la única diferencia de que, en lugar de venas y arterias, aquellas líneas mantenían su cuerpo bajo una especie de alimentación de aquella bruma obscura. Al observar el dije pudo percatarse de que este estaba teniendo un palpitar similar al que poseía Sunset Shimmer… la obscuridad que emitía iba directamente a contactar con ella, al menos con su mano.

Era… como ver un corazón, el susto fue inmediato ni bien pudo hacer esa analogía, soltó el dije que tenía. Pero las líneas continuaban conectándolo con su cuerpo, adelgazando ligeramente, pero seguían allí inevitablemente Twilight ingresó en un estado de pánico. Obscuridad, Sunset Shimmer era toda obscuridad, más porque recordó por un instante aquellos ojos extremadamente paralizantes que puso en aquella ocasión, aquellos que en medio de una tenebrosa bruma obscura irradiaban una luz antinatural del color de sus iris.

Pero nuevamente Sunset Shimmer la tomó de las manos.

Las imágenes comenzaron a desaparecer, de hecho, todo se volvía borroso nuevamente, hasta el punto de mostrarse irreconocible; allí fue que Sunset volvió a colocar suavemente los lentes de la fémina, aclarando la vista. Hace algún tiempo había hecho un gesto similar, cuando los juegos de la amistad terminaron, mejor dicho, cuando Daydream derrotó a Midnight, en ese momento, aquellos ojos estaban llenos de una dulzura, de una comprensión y entendimiento tan cálidos, tan cercanos, tan familiares que no supo responder más que con un semblante diferente, tratando de sonreír incluso cuando todo lo que quería hacer, era llorar.

En esta ocasión, podía percatarse de que esos no eran los únicos ojos que ella poseía, que una mirada llena de obscuridad era posible en ella. Maldad, no existía otra palabra, algo incomprensible, algo definitivamente cruel; un abismo de obscuridad, esa era la mirada que más recientemente había conocido por parte de esos ojos turquesa.

\- Twilight, no piensen que soy alguien diferente solo por tener esta… magia. Soy exactamente la misma que conociste… en los juegos de la amistad, la misma que fue contigo al campamento Everfree. No olvides eso Twilight.

Aquellas palabras, tan redundantes en un mismo aspecto, en la certeza de que Sunset Shimmer no era para nada algo diferente por el hecho de tener aquella magia obscura, un demonio, debajo de esa piel se hallaba un demonio real que incluso con su curiosidad, Twilight temía enormemente. Pero existía otra causa, una más allá de Sunset Shimmer, una que la involucraba a ella.

\- Tú me mentiste. – Dijo finalmente con pena la de anteojos acomodándolos para ver mejor a su amiga de cabello rojo y dorado - ¿Verdad?

\- Enserio lo lamento Twilight; pero ponte en mi lugar, tienes a tus mejores amigas y sabes que si les dices la verdad te van a odiar, yo… no puedo con eso… te juro que no ha habido día en que no me sienta la persona más miserable del mundo por su ausencia. – Aclaraba Sunset Shimmer, su voz tenía una sinceridad y un tono bajos únicos que no solo podían abrir el corazón, sino mostrar la tristeza real que llevó durante todo ese tiempo y todavía llevaba en ese preciso instante. – Sabía que si conocían lo que les pasó realmente, me odiarán, me culparían por todo.

\- ¿Y no tienes la culpa? – Inquirió con una mayor sospecha la adolescente de piel morada.

\- Sí, sí la tengo. – Los ojos de la fémina enfocaron el piso, incapaces de ver a los de su interlocutora, tratando de escapar de la acusación evidente que se cernía sobre ella. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. – Así que traté de ocultar todo, su hibridación… la necesidad de magia que sus cuerpos tienen, tuve que pensar en una forma de hacer que todo fuese… bueno ante sus ojos.

Twilight cerró los ojos, la sinceridad de Sunset Shimmer no solo lastimaba, decepcionaba en gran medida, si ella ya no tenía secretos, por qué no podría sincerarse y expresar una de las cargas que la de piel ámbar jamás pudo prever; la muchacha de coleta estaba absolutamente segura de que Sunset había actuado por actuar, por desesperación o sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Esa era otra razón más para no tener consideración por ella, la forma en la que asimilaba la culpa no era para nada un indulto de sus penas, pero tampoco bastaba con que Sunset sufriera con ello, sino que lo más vital era volver a la normalidad pues existía un punto que Twilight no había podido mencionar hasta ese momento, cuando ambas estaban solas, la una con la otra.

\- Tus mentiras me trajeron hasta aquí Sunset. Me hicieron creer que Midnight estaba dentro de mí… cuando realmente estaba dentro de ti… ¿Me equivoco? – Inquirió elevando levemente la voz al mismo tiempo que trataba de arrinconar a la fémina que poco a poco perdía cualquier noción de fuerza o estabilidad, dejándose vapulear por cualquiera de las acusaciones que Twilight decidiera lanzarle.

\- ¿Tenías miedo de ser Midnight? – Cuestionó Sunset sin dejar de tomar las manos de su amiga, quien apenas se percataba de aquel contacto.

\- Claro que sí, transformarme en un monstruo es lo más aterrador que he vivido, no te imaginas ni siquiera un poco lo que… - Twilight enmudeció, olvidaba un detalle minúsculo, pero que lo cambiaba todo.

\- Sabes que si lo entiendo Twilight, también sentí que mis huesos eran rotos, que mis músculos eran movidos… sé lo que se siente transformarse en un monstruo. Eres tú la que no sabe cómo se siente ser uno de verdad… soy un demonio, no tengo forma de escapar de eso sin… dejar de vivir.

\- Tus mentiras me hicieron sentir culpable de un mal que nunca tuve en realidad… - comenzaba a acusar nuevamente la científica enfrentando a la que anteriormente fue su mejor amiga.

\- Twilight, la magia obscura es como la normal… no te hacen buena o mala. Son tus acciones las que te definen… el poder que viene con la magia lo complica todo. Si tuviste problemas, fue porque no estabas lista para ese tipo de poder… te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora.

\- ¿Lista? Sunset, ni siquiera tendría que tener ese poder. – Volvió Twilight manteniendo ahora una distancia y soltando haciendo que Sunset le suelte las manos.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces, por qué seguiste insistentemente buscándolo en la magia cuando te dije que no la entendías y que no debías meterte con ella. – Le respondió de forma más férrea la muchacha afrontando con la mirada a su ex amiga. – Mira, es mi culpa que haya magia en tu cuerpo; pero tú decidiste acercarte más y más.

Otro silencio se abrió, Twilight estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la mano de Sunset la tomó por la muñeca.

\- Escucha, no vine a ganarme más de tu odio, de hecho quisiera que volvieras a ser mi amiga; pero si nada de eso va a pasar, al menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Aturdida por la declaración de la fémina de piel ámbar, la muchacha de anteojos no supo negarse, mirándola intrigada solo alcanzó a decir - ¿Qué? – para después esperar impasible la respuesta o propuesta de su ex amiga.

\- Puedo quitarles a todas la magia, puedo revertir el efecto, pero necesito aprender más, experimentar… necesito hacer una ciencia de la magia y necesito ayuda, tu ayuda y de las demás.

Aquella propuesta desde luego fue todo menos lo que Twilight podía esperar de Sunset Shimmer, entender la magia… eso era algo totalmente diferente. Si ella trató en el pasado, admitía que no lo había logrado del todo y francamente no le bastaba con las pocas cosas que Sunset decía de la magia. Pero ahora, podía estudiarla a su manera y muy probablemente ser la primera humana en teorizar la magia al mismo tiempo de dar con la cura de su "enfermedad mágica".

\- Necesitas tiempo para pensar, estaré aquí todos los jueves y lunes después de clases. – Fue lo último que Sunset Shimmer enunció antes de subir por las escaleras, no sin antes dejarle las llaves a su ex amiga.

Una parte ya estaba hecha, había dado lo mejor de sí, el resto dependía de Twilight; sin embargo, dentro de su corazón todavía se albergaba un pequeño sueño que había tenido una vez, una ligera idea de lo que podría hacer alguna vez con una de las integrantes de ese grupo de amigas a las que tanto amo y todavía amaba.

El recorrido del pasillo hasta llegar a las canchas traseras del colegio no fue en absoluto rápido, sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, un uso arbitrario de su magia se hizo para que su ropa desapareciera por un corto y una remera aptas para el ejercicio, así como unos tenis adecuados para una carrera. No tenía miedo, se atrevería porque había en juego mucho, realmente mucho de lo que realmente le importaba, una amiga.

Al salir, la primera persona con la que se topó fue esa chica, ambas se vieron la una a la otra. Aquellos ojos violeta la enfocaban con las cejas algo caídas, cierta indiferencia o desdeño se mostraba en su semblante, claro, ella le había sido tremendamente leal en el pasado, su paga no fue en absoluto lo que podría haber esperado. No, en realidad lo que Sunset había hecho era una traición.

Al principio se encaminó hacia ella. Esta desde luego no supo responder a aquella acción, dirigiéndose a un ataque directo, a una conversación que debía darse, pero no como con Twilight, Sunset, ¿Conoces a tus amigas? Se dijo a sí misma poco antes de ver a otra de sus ex amigas.

\- Te reto a una carrera. – Fue todo lo que faltó decir para que Rainbow Dash pudiera dar una respuesta entre desubicada y tentada por el reto.

\- Cómo te atreves.

\- SI piensas que no puedes solo tienes que decirlo. – Continuó provocando Sunset, a sabiendas de que ese movimiento era sumamente riesgoso, atrevido y que bien podría provocar un arranque de ira o justamente lo que esperaba.

\- Sin trampas Shimmer. – Fue la respuesta de la fémina encaminándose a una línea de partida dibujada sobre el césped con pintura blanca.

Un suspiro mental fue lo primero que se cruzó con Sunset Shimmer, bien, lo había logrado, ahora quedaba la parte más difícil de todo lo que tenía planeado para esa aproximación.

\- ¿Tienes tu dije contigo? – Le espetó poco antes de posicionarse al lado de la mejor deportista de Canterlot High.

\- Como que estoy obligada a traerlo conmigo, digo, cierta chica me ha obligado a usarlo.

Con aquel sarcasmo, la de ojos turquesa tambaleó brevemente en su confianza; pero oigan había llegado hasta ese punto, dándose una bofetada mental volvió a encontrar algo de valor para continuar con sus ideas. Ambas en la línea de partida, con unas bandas en las frentes para evitar que el sudor llegase hasta sus ojos incomodándolas en un momento poco oportuno, ambas levantaron las caderas para después, a la cuenta de tres establecida por Rainbow Dash, comenzaran con la carrera.

Afortunadamente no existían muchos estudiantes, a esa hora era difícil hallarlos fuera del gimnasio donde seguramente estaban tomando una prieba más que obviamente Rainbow pasó como la primera.

Movimiento de piernas, articulación correcta, ritmo perfecto, una respiración regularizada para oxigenar los músculos de la forma más eficiente posible, Sunset trataba de recordar con exactitud todas las pautas para tener una buena carrera, pero desde el principio el atletismo elevado de la muchacha de cabello multicolor pudo fácilmente vencer su ritmo, primero por unos breves segundos, después por un metro… metro y medio.

Estaba a punto de perder, no, podía tomar un ligero truco, su magia pronto tuvo un papel, sus músculos comenzaban a engrosarse ligeramente, se oxigenaban con una eficiencia desconocida por el cuerpo humano, en menos de cinco segundos logró alcanzar a la fémina de cabello multicolor.

\- Oye – Dijo entre gemidos la de cabello multicolor. – Sin trampas.

\- También puedes hacerlo. – Aclaró Sunset señalando el dije que Rainbow llevaba.

Desde luego que el instinto de competencia de Rainbow tuvo una victoria sobre cualquier consideración sobre lo bueno o malo que sería utilizar aquella ventaja ilegal para cualquier tipo de carrera, en especial la que se llevaba a cabo entre ambas. Sintió su piel en un contacto violento contra el viento, sus piernas se movían de forma tan veloz que apenas lograba sentir su peso o siquiera un contacto con el piso, meras caricias contra su planta, por no decir que parecía que alguien tirara de su cabello.

Su ropa se pegaba al cuerpo por la velocidad que había alcanzado. De pronto Sunset se hallaba a diez, veinte, treinta metros detrás, momento, habían salido del colegio y ahora estaban corriendo por las aceras.

De pronto Sunset desapareció para estar justo a su lado… momento, sus pies no estaban en el piso, en un santiamén la de piel cian observó el par de alas que llevaba, un par de haces de luces tremendamente fuertes.

\- Tramposa. –Insistió la de cabello multicolor.

\- Piensa en alas, en que tienes alas, las alas más fuertes que pueden haber. – Le explicó la de ojos turquesa.

Sin hacer reparos más que en el deseo de igualar y ganar a Sunset Shimmer dentro de su mente, la de cabello multicolor pensó exactamente en tener alas, en volar al ritmo que Sunset lo hacía, sin cerrar los ojos ni por un segundo, esquivando algunos objetos que se cruzaban en su camino, de pronto, sintió que su cuerpo era elevado por los aires, claro que antes sintió un ligero golpe en la espalda, bajo de los omoplatos, después un ligero cosquilleo que le recorrió toda la médula y parte de sus hombros. No obstante, luego de aquel pequeño proceso se percató de que estaba a dos metros del piso.

\- Vamos Dash, iguálame el paso… si puedes. – Le volvió a provocar Sunset antes de batir sus alas para acelerar al mismo tiempo que elevarse.

Rainbow apenas tenía experiencia con las alas, de hecho era como si conociera las cosas instintivamente, sabía cómo debía batir sus alas para generar mayor velocidad y un incremento en la altura a la cual se encontraba deslizándose por el aire.

La velocidad temporalmente se volvió en algo secundario, apreciar la altura, la resistencia del aire… las plumas de sus alas agitándose con cierta violencia, aquello era un placer inexperimentado por la deportista; mas tan pronto como advirtió la presencia de Sunset Shimmer frente a ella por unos metros, comenzó a batir las alas, a dirigir sus puños hacia adelante, a alinear su cuerpo a la perfección, aquello no tenía comparación. Aunque claro, sentir el frio de sus piernas era no era lo mejor del mundo, mucho menos en sus brazos.

No obstante, las alas de Sunset Shimmer desprendían un calor particular, al encontrarse sobre esta en el aire, de pronto la de ojos turquesa se volteó para hacer contacto directo con la deportista.

\- Siempre quise hacer esto contigo. – Le espetó Sunset con una sinceridad fuera de discusión.

\- Nunca pensé que podías hacer esto… - Le contestó la de cabello multicolor poco antes de que el efecto de la competencia pasara para dejar en su lugar un recuerdo de la conciencia que tenía de Sunset Shimmer y de sus acciones, a continuación sus alas dejaron de batirse para ponerse a planear. - Por qué lo hiciste. – Preguntó con una energía renovada no por la competencia, sino por cierto desdén hacia su ex amiga.

\- Las transformé sin querer y lo mantuve porque no quería hacerles daño ni ponerlas en peligro. – Le respondió la de cabello bicolor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Cuestionó extrañada la de ojos violeta.

\- A que dejarían de llevar esos dijes consigo… a que despreciarían la magia que les doy y sus cuerpos comenzarían a colapsar. – Vociferó Sunset poco antes de que ambas, en un constante elevar pasaran a través de una nube y esta pasara a estar a espaldas de Sunset para hacer una especie de sábana gigante sobre la cual ambas pasaban, con una vista que exploraba toda la enormidad del cielo.

La velocidad disminuía hasta quedar en un pequeño recorrido donde el sonido se hacía más audible dentro de la privacidad del aire cubiertas por aquellas nubes, en las altitudes había pues, muchas cosas que tratar.

\- Podrías haberlo dicho. – Recriminó nuevamente Rainbow Dash tratando de no mirar a los ojos de Sunset, todo era tan confuso que le provocaba un dolor de cabeza tan solo recordar a su ex amiga.

\- Tenía miedo Dash… miedo a que me odiaran.

\- No seas… Sunset… te queremos por algo más que por ser una chica poni… no cambia mucho que seas mitad demonio, mitad humana, mitad poni.

Una lágrima salió del rostro de Sunset, finalmente lograba escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Rainbow Dash.

\- Pero mentiste… y eso no es fácil de aceptar, más cuando las cosas son tan complicadas. – El semblante de Rainbow cambió en medio de aquella débil acusación; pronto, bien pronto ambas empezaron a descender en dirección al colegio. Pues Rainbow seguía a su amiga mientras esta descendía nuevamente de espaldas. Pero como aterrizar era todo un arte que Rainbow desconocía, la fémina de cabello bicolor la tomó por sus manos para que pudiera descender con mayor seguridad, una vez en tierra, ambas retomaron la conversación mientras regresaban a Canterlot High.

\- Oye… enserio me importan… denme una oportunidad y estoy segura de que puedo arreglar todo esto. – Dio finalmente para ir directo al grano, algo que a Rainbow Dash le gustaba.

\- No lo sé Sunset, espero que puedas… - Le aclaró la deportista entes de marcharse, dejando claro que las cosas no estaban ni siquiera cerca de ser como antes.

* * *

¿Podrá Sunset Shimmer recuperar su amistad? Nos leemos pronto.


	19. Recuperar lo perdido 2

Son las tres y media de la madrugada… no puedo creer que esta tipa sea tan interesante.

"Finalmente, en el palco del palacio recién tomado, la general de los ejércitos del norte y el general en jefe tuvieron un encuentro, al declararle este su amor, la general Hurricane respondió de forma que nadie se lo espero. Tomo su pañoleta, tomó la mano del general y la envolvió con ella. Y después respondió. Lo siento, estoy casada con mi libertad y la libertad de Equestria.

Un espíritu indómito se mostró entre la bruma de la noche, justo en frente del hombre al que dijo amar horas atrás. Pero indomable como siempre, de trato férreo pero considerado, así mostraba su dulzura, con la certeza de que el general entendería y no forzaría a un espíritu tan libre como el suyo a sujetarse a un matrimonio.

No, no hubo boda, las tropas del sur por poco iniciaron una revuelta, las tropas del norte por otra parte celebraron que su general, a la que tanto se habían demorado en entender y apreciar, regresaría junto a ellos al frente. Los oficiales por poco pierden los estribos, alguno que otro tuvo la idea de pedir su transferencia al "ejército de Hurricane". El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, fue invadido de soldados que se quedaron junto al gran general de Canterlot a realizar la vigilia respectiva para ver que su comandante en jefe no hiciera locura alguna.

Al día siguiente, Hurricane partió en dirección al fuerte Saint Marie, volvería para completar la promesa que hizo veinte años atrás. Volvería a la prisión donde toda su travesía había iniciado, antaño pensó en la libertad y ahora se sabía tan libre como la futura Equestria, los caballos galoparon a toda velocidad, sitiaría el fuerte, tomaría todos los suministros y haría añicos el contragolpe planeado contra el ejército de liberación."

Hija de… no puede ser, ellos debían casarse, todo apuntaba a eso… o sea, una chica dice, te amo y termina dejándote, ¿Qué tipo de mujer es así? Me he pasado estas dos últimas horas esperando a que Hurricane dijera que sí… ¿Por qué demonios no acepto? Se supone que eso es lo que debía pasar.

Vaya, ahora sé por qué el gran General de Canterlot pone esa cara de imbécil en la foto de la Vikipedia.

¿Qué hora es? Por el amor de… son las cuatro de la mañana… no sé qué rayos he estado haciendo todo este maldito tiempo. Me meto a la cama… no le voy a dar la razón a Sunset Shimmer, vamos, tengo que dormirme de una vez.

El día estaba apenas comenzaba, la fémina de cabello bicolor se levantaba toda despeinada, con unas ojeras y un deseo de volver a dormir ; con una fuerza de voluntad inmensa se levantó. La noche pasada había sido todo menos lo que se esperaba, de hecho había empezado desde las cuatro de la tarde del día pasado. Ni bien terminó de dar su inicio de tutoria con Discord.

Flashback

Estaba cinco minutos retrasada para llegar a matemáticas, si se daba prisa o… ¿se transportaba? No, no era necesario, podía llegar perfectamente a tiempo recorriendo los pasillos con una velocidad moderada y discriminando bien cuáles estaban más transitados. Podría alcanzar la clase a tiempo y entonces volvería a toparse con Twilight, sí, serían equipo para la resolución de la práctica. Tenía la mente en otro lado en ese preciso instante, pero la científica podría ayudarle. Estaba a punto de doblar un pasillo cuando los parlantes sonaron alto y claro: _\- ¡Sunset Shimmer, presentarse en la oficina de la directora en este preciso instante!_

No hacía falta ser muy receptiva para ver que el tono que usaba estaba cargado de furia, no la culpaba si ese era el caso. Aceptaría la reprimenda de Celestia, lo tenía previsto, buscaría un lugar cerca de Canterlot High, pediría disculpas, dejaría la casa de las hermanas directivas del colegio y asunto terminado, así de simple. Aunque claro, era más fácil decir que hacer o en este caso pasar.

Dando un suspiro se dirigió a la oficina, estaba en el primer piso, así que solo fue cuestión de pasar por la sala de trofeos y reconocimientos, para después doblar a la derecha.

Una vez allí, tragó aire para ser recibida de inmediato por Celestia, quien la tomó por su brazo y la dirigió hasta una silla frente a su escritorio, la presión impresa por la mano de la mujer fue más significativa por el hecho de darse que por el efecto del dolor causado en el cuerpo de Sunset, quien simplemente se dejó llevar, sabía por qué estaba ahí; aunque no deseara estarlo, en especial porque aquella mujer era un entramado difícil de desarticular sin tomar en cuenta su vida pasada… decepcionar a la Celestia de aquella dimensión se sentía peor… sí, seguramente estaba decepcionada, así como todas las demás.

Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a la subdirectora Luna cruzada de brazos y apoyada contra la pared aledaña a la ventana.

\- Señorita, vas a decirme dónde estabas y qué hiciste ¡Y lo vas a hacer en este preciso instante! – Celestia no pudo evitar estallar envuelta en furia.

Entonces, y solo entonces, la fémina de piel ámbar pudo apreciar el rostro de Celestia, su cabello apenas peinado, no llevaba sombra ni delineador, su blusa era completamente diferente a la que solía llevar; además, llevaba tenis en lugar de tacones. Luna por otra parte tenía un aspecto no muy diferente al que tenía siempre, salvo su mirada particular, con la ceja izquierda curvada y unos labios que no se torcían, pero mostraban cierto temblor, así mismo, sus ojos estaban algo entrecerrados, pero no por ello perdían una pasión inexplicable.

\- Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho. – Replicó la menor de las tres, sin sentir energía suficiente para dar una explicación siquiera.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar? – Cuestionó todavía exaltada.

Celestia se levantó de pronto imponente como se veía, incluso la luz del sol parecía eclipsarse ante su postura firme y esbelta que de dos pasos se hallaba frente a Sunset.

\- Niña tonta… por poco haces que me muera de la preocupación. – Sunset cerró los ojos, antes la habían tomado desprevenida, su rostro estaba listo para recibir una bofetada, los nervios no transmitirían el mensaje… los capilares estaban reforzados para no tener la coloración roja. Lo menos que podía hacer era borrar toda huella de aquella expresión de furia y que la directora fuese pasible a acusaciones por parte del estudiantado.

Pero todo lo que sintió fueron los brazos de Celestia rodeándola con fuerza y acercándola a su pecho que latía fuertemente; incrédula. Abrió los ojos, para ver a Luna con una mirada que expresaba un sentimiento no muy diferente al de su hermana, claro que era mucho más reservada y siendo franca, el ver el estallido emocional en Celestia hacía de ese momento sumamente excepcional dentro de la historia.

\- Yo… enserio, lo siento, disculpen por todos los inconvenientes que les hice pasar. No fue mi intención… - El sentimiento de ese escozor en la nariz, de la lengua algo trabada a causa de cierta agrura en la garganta, todo ello era señal inefable de un sentimiento verdadero por parte de la muchacha que todavía se hallaba en brazos de Celestia.

Un sentimiento cuasi maternal se mostraba allí; Luna identificaba ese carácter en su hermana, después de todo, tiempo atrás había pasado una escena no muy diferente a aquella, cuando… era otra mujer.

Mas, sintiendo las ansias de llorar, las lágrimas no salieron, unos ojos humedecidos eran todo lo que podía denotar su rostro, pero nada más. Llorar no era algo que Sunset Shimmer hiciera con facilidad, salvo claro con una excepción que se había repetido mucho ultimadamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Estás bien? – Comenzó a preguntar Celestia reaccionando del estado de euforia en el que había ingresado momentáneamente, separándose de la de ojos turquesa.+

\- Sí, queremos oírlo todo. – Aclaró Luna hablando finalmente, incapaz de poder esconder una voz quebrada por el sentimiento que ella también albergaba dentro.

La pelifuego apenas podía responder; obviamente decir la verdad no era una opción. Pero qué podría decir que no la metiese en más problemas o incluyese a otros.

\- Tuve… unos problemas… pero los estoy resolviendo.

\- ¿Qué problemas?

\- Yo… no puedo decirlo. – Fue todo lo que la audacia de Sunset pudo dar en ese momento tan crítico.

\- Oh Sunset… - Suspiró brevemente la mayor antes de continuar - ¿Un problema? – Celestia puso una mano en su vientre, por poco se le sale una lágrima al recrear aquella imagen que Sunset tardó en interpretar.

\- ¿Qué? No, no es eso… es solo que… a veces siento que este no es mi lugar, ya sabe, vengo de otra dimensión donde soy una poni y todos eso… a veces extraño mi vida allá.

\- ¿Fuiste a tu mundo? – Cuestionó Luna de pronto.

\- No… fui a otra parte de la ciudad, me quedé en un hotel y traté de poner las cosas en claro y llegué a la siguiente conclusión. – Los ojos de Sunset prácticamente estaban tan encendidos como la fuerza de sus palabras, con una contundencia inigualable e ese preciso instante – Mi hogar está aquí, aunque comprendo si quieren que me vaya de su casa. He sido una terrible huésped y he encontrado otros lugares donde me puedo quedar.

En ese preciso instante, la fémina pudo ver un documento extendido por Luna frente a ella, el cual, parecía uno de esos formularios extensos que todos estamos obligados alguna vez para el monstruoso sistema burocrático. Pudo leer el titular del mismo

"Formulario de Tutoría legal" no falto ver que las áreas que le correspondía llenar estaban ya repletas con la información que la directora del colegio podía tener al alcance.

\- Qué… es eso. – Cuestionó Sunset Shimmer, no de forma retórica, sino más bien, porque todavía no lograba anudar la cuestión en su totalidad, su nombre estaba allí, también el de Celestia, sin olvidar que su edad, su nombre falso y todo lo demás ya estaba puesto allí. Entonces, solo hacía falta un par de firmas.

\- A tu edad ya no se puede adoptar. Pero puedo ser tu tutora legal, estaba haciendo el trámite antes de que te fueras.

Aquello era quizás una revelación, un golpe en el corazón, no, era un sabor dulce que provenía de quien menos se lo hubiera esperado. Aquella Celestia era por completo diferente a la que había conocido en Equestria; cuánto habría dado en ese entonces por alguien que le demostrara el afecto como lo hacía la directora.

\- Entonces Sunset… ¿Te parece bien? – Afirmó Celestia pasando los papeles a la estudiante, que incrédula apenas podía decir palabra alguna.

\- Sí… sí está bien… gracias, muchas gracias por esto – Trató de articular la fémina de ojos turquesa buscando un bolígrafo o pluma para poder dejar su firma

Si aquello no era señal de que los buenos tiempos estaban cerca, nada lo sería.

\- Solo prométeme que nunca más me vas a hacer esto. – Aclaró la mayor deteniendo con su mano a la adolescente.

\- Lo prometo – Afirmó completamente segura de sus palabras poco antes de plasmar su firma en el papel.

Con ello ya estaba todo dicho, aunque algunas partes no fueran del todo honestas, todo había terminado bien, tal cual debía ser.

Después de aquel capítulo extraño, pero sumamente intenso y feliz, Sunset sentía que gran parte de lo que era estaba siendo apenas revelado. Sí, le ayudaba a confiar en que pronto todo saldría bien, pronto todo sería tal cual ella deseaba, de la misma forma en la que era feliz y estaba convencida de que sus amigas también lo eran antes de que ese secreto se supiera. Antes de que su naturaleza volviera a poner su mundo de cabeza. Pero algo le decía que esa era la última de aquellas desgracias o… problemas serios que tendría.

Son las 12: 45, estoy retrasado para ver a Pinkie Pie, no sé con qué tiene que ayudarme, ni siquiera sé cómo una chica con tan mala concentración puede ser de ayuda o darme una tutoría; bueno, al menos las demás no están mal ¿Y por qué son todas mujeres? Digo, no está nada mal que lo sean, alguna que otra está buena, pero que no tenga ningún muchacho ayudándome es extraño. O tal vez estos chicos me tienen el miedo suficiente para no querer estar cerca de mí. Eso es lo que ha estado pasando por todas estas benditas semanas. O no, creo que ya es más de un mes o dos que estoy aquí… como sea, ya no me pierdo en los pasillos; y las cosas están medio rutinarias, al menos así era hasta hace unos días atrás, cuando la central supo que Sunset Shimmer estaba de vuelta, me han empezado a molestar hora tras hora.

Fue una mala idea quedarme a leer el maldito libro, tengo mucho sueño… me he quedado dormido y debía verme con Pinkie a las 12: 30, debía haber almorzado, pero no lo hice… estuve roncando en el salón de matemáticas que por cierto estoy empezando a ubicarme en los ejercicios, a este ritmo, creo que no necesitaré ayuda de Sunset Shimmer para eso. Ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy preocupando por salvar las clases. Podría exigir que mis tareas fuesen hechas por algún cerebrito de la agencia y listo.

Camino por el pasillo, recuerdo que es justo por donde Shimmer pasó ayer, las cámaras la captaron cambiándose la ropa… digo, sin quitársela, no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente su ropa se transformó en otra, su chaqueta, sus tacos, esa blusa que tiene… incluso su cabello se cambió de peinado por una coleta. Nadie se lo puede creer. Es una muchacha con poderes y los desperdicia en eso… yo haría tantas cosas, sacaría algo de dinero del banco o de las cajas, compraría una casa y haría que se llenara de todo tipo de cosas, después, quién sabe… tal vez vivir la vida que siempre quise, con chicas paseando por toda la casa en paños menores, un jardín bonito y siempre cortado, una piscina donde pueda lanzarme sin que nadie me diga nada. Sí, eso es vida.

Pero los de la agencia no están como yo, están más preocupados, Rash habló de una transformación de la materia a niveles ínfimos, no sé a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo, después dijo algo de teoría de cuerdas, quart o era ¿cuarcs o quars? Ya ni me acuerdo la única palabra que reconocí fue moléculas y algo que tenía que ver con energía nucleas… o cosas así. La verdad es que como no entendí mucho menos voy a poder recordar. Tirek solía repetírmelo seguido, sobre todo cuando me daba instrucciones para entregar la merca o para envolverla.

Cierto, tengo que volver a visitar a Adagio, espero que salgan pronto de allá, me urge hablar con alguien conocido, aquí no hay nadie así… trato de hablarle a Fluttershy pero es más de escuchar… las demás… bah, para qué molestarme, es claro que para ellas soy un muchacho de la calle.

Estoy a punto de doblar por el pasillo cuando se aparece una figura, trato de detenerla pero está hablando con otra chica, apenas puedo frenar, cuando lo hago veo que lleva entre sus manos una caja azul, trato de hacerme a un lado, pero ya es tarde, mientras siento el impacto de la caja contra mi costilla derecha, veo que con quién estaba hablando es Pinkie Pie y que la que me está estrellando la caja es Sunset Shimmer.

Los ojos de las dos se abren, lo veo claramente, diablos, Sunset de seguro me culpa y me da uno de sus golpes, estoy seguro que duelen mucho y con la fuerza que tiene de seguro me gana… bien, no tengo que alterarme y…

\- Perdona Discord, no te vi. – Me dice ella antes de que pueda pensar algo. Vaya, las cosas han sido diferentes; tengo una sensación húmeda cerca de mi pecho.

\- Pues… ten más cuidado al caminar, qué estás llevando por cierto. – Digo antes de ver la caja que ahora está abierta, un color rosa está desparramada por toda mi polera…

\- Llevaba un pastel, enserio disculpa, no fue mi intensión.

\- Dices eso muy seguido. – Dice Pinkie de repente, la miro, está algo enojada, wow, a simple vista esta chica es de ese tipo de humor que casi siempre está feliz. Algo anda mal aquí.

Sunset solo la observa y me vuelve a poner atención.

\- Oye lo siento… estoy segura de que tienes algo de ropa para cambiarte en tu casillero. – Desde luego que la tengo. Pero…

\- No, claro que no… sabes no importa, el rosa nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Pero… ¿Por qué llevas un pastel contigo?

\- Es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy, aunque creo que lo arruinaron "sin tener intención de hacerlo" – Pinkie está siendo ácida. Pero Sunset solo evita responderle… las cosas enserio están raras aquí. Pero la cara rosa de la muchacha de pronto me sonríe – tenemos una tutoría de quince minutos Discord, así que vamos.

\- ¿Pero creo que estabas hablando?

\- No es de importancia, vamos. – Me dice ella tomándome de la mano y llevándome con ella.

Doblamos e*l pasillo, me volteo a ver fugazmente a Sunset Shimmer, el pastel que estaba hecho un desastre ha vuelto a la normalidad. Justo en ese momento mi mirada se cruza con la de Sunset, quien cierra los ojos suspirando. Al ca-ra-jo. Esto ya fue… lo presiento, la vi… me va a sacar la…

Me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy tomado de la mano de Pinkie… la suelto. Se voltea a verme, me sonríe…

\- Lo… lo siento, no soy de los que les gusta el contacto físico. – acabo de sonar como uno de esos chicos raros… eh… yo… diablos, estoy haciendo las cosas mal.

\- No hay problema, respeto eso… ahora entremos a este salón. – Me dice señalando uno que tiene el número 103 psicología.

Claaaro, la maldita materia de psicología, claro que con una maestra como la que tenemos todo es una bendita…

\- Bien Discord, quedemos rápido en lo que hay que hacer, yo seré tu tutora de Psicología. – Me está hablando antes de entrar, cierra la puerta de golpe y me da un pequeño susto por el ruido, cielos, esta muchacha enserio tiene energía. – No hay mucho que yo sepa, la verdad me va un poco mal en esa materia. Pero si piensan que puedo ayudarte, supongo que realmente debe ser así.

Se hace un silencio largo, creo que se ha bloqueado, es eso o no tiene la menor idea de lo que debe hacer. Esto se está poniendo muy incómodo para mí y creo que también para ella… quizás deba…

\- Entonces, qué libro llevaremos o qué. – Pregunto, ella me mira, levanta su dedo índice y sonríe, parece que le he dado la idea que necesitaba.

\- El mismo que llevamos en este instante, será mejor repasar entre los dos. ¿Qué te parece? – Me pregunta, esa sonrisa que tiene ya me preocupa, ¿Será de esas niñas bien que a escondidas va a drogarse? Recuerdo que había una que siempre hacía sonreír a cualquiera que la probara; momento, sus ojos no están rojos, ni huele terriblemente… de hecho es más como a chicle. – ¿Y bien? Enserio te lo estás pensando bien. – Vaya, me he quedad parado como un idiota otra vez.

\- Bien acepto.

\- Oki doki loki. – Me dice mientras se dirige con unos saltitos hacia la puerta. ¿Es normal que una chica sea así a su edad?

No importa. Solo tengo que aguantarla una vez a la semana, puedo con esto. Bien, supongo que puedo comer algo de la máquina expendedora antes de que venga la siguiente clase. Salgo del salón, tomo unas monedas de mi bolsillo, creo que está doblando por el pasillo de la derecha. Volteo para encontrar de nuevo a Sunset Shimmer. Me ve directamente… está sentada en una silla. Junto a un macetero con una de esas plantas que crecen a lo alto. No sé qué pensar

Se levanta, se acerca y yo doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, puedo escapar, por su expresión sé que nada de esto va a terminar bien. De acuerdo, presiono el botón y hecho a correr en el primer instante, está a dos metros frente a mí… creo… creo que puedo lograrlo.

\- Oye, no tengas miedo, lo que viste allá… de… déjame explicártelo.

Vamos Shimmer, ni tú te la crees, cuando un secreto se descubre, haces todo porque nadie lo sepa, sé que me vas a desaparecer para que no diga nada, lo mismo hacía Tirek y lo mismo vas a hacer tú. Bien, tomo una pistola eléctrica de mi bolsillo trasero, si la aturdo puedo ganar tiempo para salir corriendo.

\- Estás tenso, vamos… enserio no tienes que tener miedo.

Esos ojos, algo tienen, no sé qué, son… atractivos, qué… qué se supone que debería estar haciendo ahora. Mi muñeca, algo me ha tomado de la muñeca, es cálido. Pero no importa, esos ojos, son… preciosos.

\- Ven conmigo. – Dice.

Con un… qué ha pasado, de pronto estoy sentado en una silla al lado de ella, se sienta. Qué diablos. Cómo pudo hacer eso, hace solo un instante deseaba salir corriendo de aquí y ahora estoy justo al lado de ella. Mi corazón está latiendo fuertemente, creo que estoy sudando.

\- Tenemos que hablar de lo que viste. – Lo sabía. Supongo que ahora solo puedo pedir los refuerzos, busco mi celular en mi pantalón.

Estoy a punto de morir, lo sé… qué puedo hacer.

\- Estás loca… yo… yo no vi nada.

\- Ambos sabemos lo que viste; pero debes entender que nada de eso es malo. Tarde o temprano lo sabrías.

Me toma de la mano. La estrecha, ahora su mano está fría. No sé qué diablos está pasando aquí.

\- Te lo pido… no… no lo hagas. – Enserio quiero vivir… con Tirek jamás funcionó que pidieran vivir; pero ahora entiendo lo que se siente.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Lo pregunta con tanto cinismo que hasta podría parecer una completa inocente.

Te conozco Shimmer, sé que dentro de ti llevas a un demonio, eres una criatura despreciable, eres el mal encarnado. Es obvio que no vas a tener escrúpulos al matarme; pero, actuar de esta forma es mucho más de lo que quiero soportar.

\- Ya lo sabes, no te hagas. – Respondo creo que he elevado la voz, porque los ojos de Sunset están algo más a la guardia que antes.

\- Enserio que no lo sé Discord. – Deja de hacer el papel de inocente, yo te vi matando con una sangre fría al que de seguro era tu propio hermano. Qué me podrías hacer a mí.

\- Basta, basta Shimmer, solo hazlo… te vi… lo admito. Ahora solo hazlo. – No sabía que este sería mi último día…

Cierro mis ojos, tomo una bocanada lenta de aire, no sabía… no sabía. Maldigo a Sombra por haberme traído hasta aquí, maldigo mi ingenuidad; solo espero que no sea doloroso, que sea rápido… Maldita sea, que sea rápido por favor. Es extraño, recuerdo a Fluttershy, enserio era hermosa, es una pena que no hubiera podido llegar más lejos con ella. Vamos Shimmer, hazlo rápido. Siento un toque en mi frente, es más como un golpe con un dedo.

\- Enserio estás loquito… no voy a hacerte nada Discord. Solo quiero hablar contigo de lo que viste. Eso es todo. – Me muestra sus manos, claro que antes deja de tomarme de la muñeca.

¿Qué significa esto?

\- Con que… tienes miedo ¿verdad? - Su voz está completamente calmada, en realidad no le encuentro una sola señal de que me vaya a hacer algo… conozco la mirada del que va a matar.

Vi el estado antes de matar en Tirek muchas veces antes; su cuerpo se relajaba, su cuello se tensaba, su mirada se ponía completamente fría, sin alegría, miedo o alegría; nada, absolutamente, de pronto era más perceptivo, escuchaba mejor, hasta puedo asegurar que sentía el miedo de los que le rodeaban. Pero en ella no hay tal cosa, solo… una mirada cálida, como si tratara de tranquilizarme… como si en verdad no quisiera lastimarme. Oh Shimmer… si es mentira enserio tienes talento para esto, de ese talento que nunca pude tener; lo admito, nunca tuve el valor para matar a otra persona.

\- Tomaré tu silencio como un sí… ¿Ya te dije que te enterarías tarde o temprano cierto? – Está muy calmada, ya no sé si vaya a hacerlo o no. – Lo que viste es magia, sí, magia; viene de otro mundo que se conecta a este por un portal; yo traje esa magia hasta aquí directamente desde allá.

\- Tú… eso no debería pasar, estás… estás loca. Ya sé. Es un truco de magia, me… me están haciendo una broma.

\- No; Discord, esto es real, enserio pasó. De hecho, mientras estés aquí, te vas a enterar de todas las cosas que pasaron aquí. – Está calmada, no lo entiendo es una calma diferente a la de quien va a jalar el gatillo.

\- Qué pasó. – Pregunto, quien sabe, si saco algo de información al menos habré hecho que mi trabajo valga la pena.

\- El ataque de un demonio, unas sirenas, otra demonio y unas chicas con poderes mágicos. No te mentiré, hay muchos problemas que afrontamos en todo este tiempo y fue con magia.

\- Pero… si tú la trajiste… te la podrías llevar; así los problemas se irían…

\- Quisiera que fuera tan fácil, no es como barrer el polvo y ponerlo en una bolsa, es más como tratar de tomar la arena con tus manos y tratar de recogerla. Claro que se puede devolverla a Equestria.

\- ¿Equestria?

\- Sí, Equestria es ese mundo del que te hablé. Tomará tiempo, un buen tiempo el regresar toda esa magia.

No sé qué decir. Sunset dice que se está llevando la magia. Pero hasta donde puedo entender, es ella la que produce toda esa magia. Está mintiendo ¿Por qué?

\- Eso es todo lo que sé Discord y esto es lo último que debes saber. Es mejor guardar todo esto en secreto.

Aquí está, este es el punto que puede valer oro. Con esto mi trabajo podría terminar, lo presiento, sé que este es el dato por el que la central está soñando.

\- Por qué. – Ella mueve una de sus cejas.

\- Bueno, porque nadie más te va a creer, y en caso de que lo hicieran. ¿Te imaginas si de pronto todos se enteraran de que la magia existe? A mí se me ocurren al menos tres posibilidades malas, que las autoridades de tu país y de la humanidad traten de tomar el control, que de pronto algunos científicos tratasen de entenderla y que la religión la profanara. Créeme, a la larga, todos llevarían problemas insolubles, es por eso que debes mantenerlo en secreto…

Me ha dado un golpe justo en la mente, es básicamente todo lo que ha pasado, en Tulivia se ha dado lo de las religiones, Rash ha tratado de entender la magia y cada vez está más frustrado y lo de las autoridades… supongo que una de las razones para que yo esté aquí es porque a los de arriba les importa, de hecho, después de lo que pasamos en Tulivia, el dinero no ha dejado de llegar a la agencia. Ella sabe todo esto… rayos.

\- Yo… no sé qué pensar.

\- Claro, tómate tu tiempo y por cierto… por qué me tienes miedo.

Mierda, ella sospecha, lo sé… está sospechando. Vamos Discord, trata de inventar algo.

\- No te… es solo que… ¿mi vida no es una taza de leche de acuerdo? – Sí, esto es lo que necesito, solo tengo que decir la verdad, claro que no toda la verdad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Yo… mírate, no lo entenderías. – Ahora mi voz si está elevada, espero poder causar el efecto necesario para cambiar el tema, vamos, que me salga igual que a Sombra, como él me enseñó.

\- Ponme a prueba. – Me dice ella de pronto, está calmada, trato de fingir una explosión de ira, pero no sirve con ella para absolutamente nada.

\- Estoy en un reformatorio… qué más tienes que saber, has de tener una idea de lo que es mi pasado.

\- La verdad es que no… no sé nada de tu vida pasada, no conocí a nadie como tú en toda mi vida.

\- Deja de jugar conmigo Sunset, sé que piensas lo mismo de mí, todos aquí lo hacen… lo sé.

\- Al principio pensé que eras un idiota. - En cierta forma, lo que me dice me pica en alguna parte, pero no importa, estoy saliendo del problema. – Pero ahora sé que estás asustado.

Un momento, ¿Qué demonios está diciendo esta muchacha? Yo no le tengo miedo a unos muchachos consentidos que ni siquiera saben pelear.

\- ¿Asustado? Se ve que no me conoces.

\- La verdad es que apenas te conozco, pero sé por lo que pasas, conozco exactamente tu situación. Tienes miedo a confiar en los demás, tienes miedo a abrirte y ser herido. Tienes razón, no sé ni la más remota parte de tu vida pasada, quizás fue demasiado triste, violenta, quizás viste cosas que nadie debería ver. Pero no quita el simple hecho de tu miedo.

\- No tengo miedo Shimmer.

\- Claro que lo tienes, por eso no dejas que nadie ingrese en tu vida, por eso tienes que hacer a todos a un lado. Por eso te encierras en tu propio mundo. Te han herido, no sé cómo ni cuán profundo, pero ahora estás así a causa de ello – Ella no me conoce, ella no sabe lo que se siente. Ni siquiera tiene la más mínima idea de lo que pasé para sermonearme. - ¡Oye mírame! – Su voz fuerte me hace reaccionar, ahora me está mirando con una determinación, no es igual la de Tirek cuando se preparaba para jalar del gatillo, esto es completamente diferente.

Me la quedo viendo.

\- Pero todo eso es el pasado; no puedes cambiar lo que pasó, pero puedes cambiar lo que pasará. Sé que en estos precisos instantes no eres feliz, se nota por tu rostro, por la forma en la que actúas y saltas a la primera, por el miedo que te da atravesar estos pasillos. Deja salir eso y empieza de nuevo. Esta es tu oportunidad Discord, es tu decisión.

\- Oye… tú no puedes decirme estas cosas…

\- ¿Tú crees? Sé lo que se siente tener ese miedo, conozco muy bien la situación. No te digo ni obligo a que hagas algo, esa es tu decisión… solo te digo lo que me hubiera gustado que me dijeran cuando estaba en la misma situación.

\- Te aseguro que no es la misma situación.

\- Puede que tu vida sea más complicada, ya te lo dije, sentí un miedo similar al tuyo… tienes razón, no pasé por lo mismo que tú. Pero no cambia el hecho de que tú también tienes que decidir. Te lo vuelvo a decir, de ti depende. – Cierra sus ojos, deja de hablar finalmente, los vuelve a abrir, me da una sonrisa antes de levantarse. – Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy.

\- Y yo qué.

\- Vamos, es obvio que te gusta, no sé, podrías aprovechar esta oportunidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y haber levantado un montón de preguntas sobre lo que se vendrá. Nos leemos pronto.


	20. Recuperar lo perdido 3

Canterlot, Viernes 09 de marzo de 2017 inmediaciones de Cuper Street, 10: 27 hora local

"se nota que te gusta" no puedo evitar pensarlo, la verdad, ya estoy fuera del colegio… diablos, sé bien a dónde estoy yendo; pero no sé bien por qué, me encuentro al frente de la tienda exacta "todo bajo el sol". Fluttershy, supongo que me puedo ganar algunos puntos si uso la información de Sunset Shimmer, ni siquiera sé si es correcto. Enserio me estoy sintiendo extraño haciendo todo esto, que yo recuerde nunca lo hice antes. Peor después de que Sonata prácticamente me obligó a comprarle un oso de felpa, ya la estoy recordando otra vez; no sé por qué al pensar en Fluttershy casi siempre vuelvo a pensar en Sonata.

Claro que… Sonata tiene un mejor cuerpo; pero Fluttershy es mucho mejor persona, es muy buena y me equivoqué en juzgarla tan mal. Me siento algo mal por haberle gritado, por tratarla como la traté, quizás hasta perdí mis oportunidades que tenía con ella. Si es así, para qué rayos estoy entrando a esta tienda.

\- Buenos días joven inversor. – Me dice un hombre de piel amarilla, bigote bastante arreglado y un sombrero a rayas.

\- Déjeme adivinar, usted ha venido aquí para comprar algo único, algo detallado, quizás un obsequio. - Casi me grita al oído otro sujeto de aspecto igual, solo que no tiene bigote. Estos dos son gemelos o algo así.

\- O una pieza que le falte a alguna de sus colecciones.

\- O un objeto de interés histórico. – Ahora hablan los dos mientras me muestran una estatua de barro de unos cuarenta centímetros de tamaño…

\- No, yo quiero. – Por un momento veo que no haya ningún conocido a los alrededores o algún sujeto de la CHS - un obsequio para una chica.

Los dos se miran, creo que tienen esa telepatía de la que hablan por ahí de los gemelos; me vuelven a ver.

\- Desde luego que sí, tenemos toda una selección de regalos para una chica. – En menos de un segundo corren a su almacén y sacan un montón de cosas, ni siquiera puedo reconocer la mayoría.

\- ¿Será que necesita una caja musical?

\- ¿O un set de maquillaje de inicios de siglo?

\- ¡Una vasija con compartimento secreto!

\- ¿O una línea de bikini?

\- Oigan… - Trato de decir algo.

\- Una calavera de cristal…

\- EL atuendo original que usaron en la película de Daring Do.

\- El guión original de Daring Do.

\- Un bolso inédito de un diseñador famoso.

\- Un peine autóctono de Equestria del sur.

\- Cállense. – Ordeno, ambos paran de inmediato. – Escuchen, no sé qué regalarle; pero sé que no le van a gustar esos regalos

\- Entonces, danos una pequeña descripción de la muchacha. – Me propone uno de ellos, claro, por qué no se me había ocurrido.

\- Es de piel amarilla, pelo rosa, tiene unos ojos celestes… es de personalidad amable… ya saben, dulce., amistosa; de hecho es la primera que me ha hecho sentir bienvenido en el colegio. – Me callo al ver la mirada cómplice que esos dos se están dando; he hablado más de lo debido, ahora supongo que se están haciendo la burla de mí.

\- Danos un momento.

Se dan media vuelta, rodean sus brazos como los jugadores de futbol antes de hacer su jugada final, cuchichean algo que por supuesto no entiendo; diablos, odio saber que dicen algo que me importa y no poder escucharlo. Se separan, uno de ellos se va directo al almacén mientras que el otro se queda.

\- Con lo que nos ha descrito, tenemos algo que califica como el mejor obsequio que puedes darle, aunque dime. ¿Ella no es tu novia o sí?

No me esperaba esa pregunta me ha atrapado en maldita curva. Niego con la cabeza, supongo que no puedo mentirle.

\- En ese caso, el regalo no tiene que ser de un novio, sino de un interesado… hemos elegido bien.

Sale el otro sujeto, lleva en sus manos algo que me es sumamente familiar.

\- Esta es una pañoleta extremadamente fina realizada para la mismísima Comandante Hurricane por la empresa textil CANTEX, se realizaron mil prendas en más de cien diseños diferentes; sí, le dieron una dotación para toda la vida. Esta pertenece a la colección que nunca usó. Así que… unos trescientos cincuenta bits serían suficientes para llevarte este tesoro en todos los aspectos.

No me la creo. Es de esa tipa; todavía me queda el mal sabor de boca por haber dejado al gran general en el altar. Pero… si es de ella, es bastante bueno, además tiene un diseño celeste, creo que a las chicas les gusta que su ropa combine con sus ojos y qué más… piel, pelo… ah sí.

\- Trescientos bits, me estás tomando el pelo. – Claro, es eso lo que quieren hace estos dos, aunque parecen ser muy honestos.

\- Claro que no joven, de hecho lo que queremos es ayudarlo y por eso hicimos una módica rebaja a la tarifa original.

Bien, estos me ven cara de niño rico… creo que es obvio que no lo soy; aunque… tengo algo de la paga del mes anterior en mis bolsillos.

\- Bien. – Digo, no estoy para regatear, es una pañoleta de color celeste y con un águila en relieve en una esquina; vaya, tiene un símbolo patrio y también un animal, a Fluttershy le encantan. Este debe ser el regalo perfecto para ella.

Qué es el esfuerzo o el tiempo para un corazón con convicción; solo quien lo haya sentido sabe exactamente lo que es en ese instante, nada, ningún esfuerzo es lo suficientemente grande, el tiempo no importa ya, su dedicación, capacidades y proyecciones están puestas en ello, llega donde el corazón esperanzado jamás podrá llegar.

Sunset, en un abrigo entre la alegría y el desamparo mantenía un paso firme rumbo al gimnasio, era bien cierto, había planificado, usado esa fría habilidad de cálculo, de manipulación del entorno y de las personas; ese conocimiento tan profundo de los demás del cual era capaz, entrever capacidades, virtudes, defectos, afinidades; habilidad tan crucial para todo aquel que desea el poder y al mismo tiempo tan desdeñada por una cultura de la individualidad, del esfuerzo ciego y del vicio justificado.

El sublime sentimiento de volver a hospedarse en el corazón de algunas de sus amigas era tan frágil, se hallaba sostenido de forma tan delicada que al menor roce, al más ínfimo desvarío todo se vendría abajo, conocía bien el pensamiento de sus amigas, conocía demasiado bien sus corazones como para ignorarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, mientras elevaba unos globos con su telequinesis, mientras el pastel era enviado a la mesa, cuyo mantel quedaba pulcro gracias a su magia.

\- Deja de hacer eso… hazlo como se debe hacer. – Pronto escuchó la voz de Pinkie Pie.

Era cierto, a Pinkie había sido quien reaccionó de peor manera, no tenía sentido a primera vista. Pero la de cabello bicolor pronto pudo entender las causas principales, era justa la reacción de Pinkie.

Mas tan pronto como comenzó a caminar en dirección de esta, la de cabello rosa le dio una negativa con una mirada llena de algo que no era odio; pero que igualmente lograba lastimarla, deseaba tanto poder hablar con ella sin que una discusión se suscitase, sin que Pinkie la tomara con ese resentimiento tan profundo que albergaba.

\- Pinkie. – Trató de comunicarse la fémina de piel ámbar.

\- No me hables Sunset, solo haz lo que tienes que hacer. – Fue la respuesta de la fiestera, cuya voz estaba llena de aquel sentimiento.

El piso era algo resbaloso, las botas de Pinkie eran algo lisas por el uso que tenían; Sunset podía verlo con completa tranquilidad, un buen tanto de confeti de pronto salió fuera de la bolsa donde se hallaba contenido, pues esta se cayó "por casualidad". Cuando la entusiasta del color rosa dio un paso justo encima del confeti, todo se armó espectacularmente, la suela resbaló, al ser el pie donde la de ojos azules depositó todo el peso de su cuerpo, pronto perdió el equilibrio, la caída estaba asegurada; cuando sintió de pronto un ligero roce entre su espalda, parte de sus brazos y muslos, era como uno de esos sillones de arena que además de adaptarse al cuerpo, logran atraparlo. Sunset finalmente se acercó, solo para ver la misma mirada en Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de verme así por favor?

\- Es exactamente como tú mirabas a todo el mundo, es exactamente tu mirada cuando nos mostraste tu forma verdadera.

\- He tratado de enmendar todos mis errores del pasado. Y me he disculpado con las personas que dañé en el proceso. – Aclaraba de pronto la de ojos turquesa. – Pero nada me puede doler más que ustedes viéndome así… es una tortura que no puedo soportar.

\- Pues acostúmbrate, las cosas de tu tipo no merecen menos que esto.

\- ¿Las cosas de mi tipo? ¿Siquiera estás escuchando lo que me dices? – Sunset trataba de no alterarse, ni de mostrar indicios de precipitación hacia su amiga de pelo rosa, poco era lo que podía lograr puesto que su voz ya se había elevado por varios grados consiguiendo la atención de Pinkie Pie.

\- Lo hago y es más que justo que sea así; Sunset, nos engañaste a todas, no sé cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que eres un demonio.

\- Deja de decirme cosas tan hirientes. – Rogaba una vez más la pelifuego, quien estuvo a punto de dar un paso adelante para ir al encuentro frente a frente con su amiga; cuánto daño le había hecho o cuál era la causa verdadera tras ese comportamiento tan ácido y agresivo por parte de la entusiasta del color rosa, era algo que no tendría respuesta hasta usar sus poderes.

Los ojos de Pinkie continuaban observando a Sunset Shimmer con aquel semblante que no podía contener odio, al menos no el que Sunset temía, sino otro tipo, un rencor, un resentimiento distante.

\- Claro que no, tú hiciste más daño que cualquiera de nosotras; no tienes conciencia de lo que has hecho…

\- ¡Pinkie Pie! - Elevó la voz para interrumpir a la de ojos azules para permitirse hablar – Te estás olvidando que yo he reparado más cosas aquí que ninguna otra, nadie. He remendado mis errores y si estoy aquí es porque a ti también te dañé…

\- No hay nada que reparar Sunset, eres una demonio, mientras lo seas es imposible que dejes de dañar. – Alegaba Pinkie de forma casi ciega, la seguridad de aquellas palabras borraba toda memoria que ambas pudieran compartir sobre sus acciones en el pasado, algo que por supuesto era una espina clavada a Sunset.

\- ¿Y todo lo que hice? ¿Acaso no basta para que te tomes un segundo en pensarlo?

Pinkie no respondió, tardó unos segundos en procesar toda la información, lo que Sunset decía tenía un peso inigualable con cualquier discurso que ella fuese a interpelar, de hecho, era tan aplastante que podría convencer a cualquiera; mas aun así…

\- No Sunset, tú eres mala por naturaleza. Todos lo ignoran, yo no voy a caer en eso.

Al entender el significado de aquellas palabras tan frías, pero tan directas, tan reveladoras; Sunset maldijo una vez más presentarse como demonio. Podía haber inventado un falso dilema que se llevaba en su interior, una lucha del bien y el mal, luz y obscuridad… con ello se habría zafado de todos sus problemas, una simple mentira habría podido evitar todas esas circunstancias. Incluso las habría acercado un poco más. Apretó uno de sus puños, desviando la mirada para ver unos globos en el techo. Claro que, en su interior, la obscuridad estaba presente, predominaba, era ella misma; había aprendido tanto de aquella dicotomía luz, obscuridad y bien, mal que no podía decirlas sin pensarlo bien. El silencio se dilataba, pronto Pinkie Pie también volteó la mirada.

\- Eras especial para mí Sunset, tú más que nadie podía comprenderme…

\- Pinkie, no soy buena o mala por naturaleza; solo tengo capacidades… si soy buena o mala, depende como las uso. Es eso lo que he tratado de explicarles todo este tiempo. – Aclaró la demonio acercándose paso tras paso, sigilosa, lenta y suavemente hacia la fémina.

\- Pero tú… te convertiste en demonio cuando estabas sedienta de poder, querías controlarnos, usarnos como un ejército.

\- Ya no soy esa Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie, lo sabes bien… solo… déjame ver. – Aclaró en una nueva oportunidad la de ojos turquesa.

\- Ma… mataste a tu hermano. – Enjuició de forma acusatoria y final la de cabello rosa, teniendo un efecto contundente en la pelifuego. Cuán difícil era aquella cuestión, inexcusable, fácilmente podía atentar contra todo intento de rebatirla.

\- No exactamente, él seguía con vida, es complicado de explicar de una sola vez; pero pude devolverle su forma corpórea.

\- Qué.

\- Lo entenderás cuando te explique.

\- Es… es mentira, no se puede revivir a los muertos; estás mintiendo.

\- Claro que no, ¿Qué necesitas para creerme?

\- Preséntamelo, tráelo aquí para que todas podamos verlo. – Exigió con mucha fuerza la de cabello alocado, sus ojos cambiaban de semblante, Sunset podía verlo a la perfección, incluso cuando ella no la estaba viendo de frente, sino jugando con un globo desinflado, cabizbaja y con un cansancio no físico.

Los pasos de Sunset, lentos, pero continuos llegaron al lugar adecuado, el brazo izquierdo de la fémina rosa estaba al alcance, a pocos centímetros de sus manos; si tan solo pudiera...

\- Eres una demonio Sunset. ¿Puedes cambiarlo? – Preguntó de repente de forma suave, sugerente pero con una intención que Sunset apenas lograba comprender del todo.

\- No Pinkie, si cambiara lo que me hace demonio mi cuerpo colapsaría, no seguiría con vida. – Aclaró la de ojos turquesa sin el menor de los orgullos por lo que era biológicamente. – Pinkie… - llamó la atención, la mirada de ambas se cruzó, era de sobreentenderse lo que Sunset iba a pedir.

\- Prométeme que no me vas a llevar de nuevo hacia ese mundo aterrador.

\- Te lo prometo. – Respondió la de cabello bicolor mientras rodeaba con sus manos el brazo de su amiga.

En menos de dos segundos, una conexión se creaba entre ambas, no era necesaria la intervención de nervios físicos, se creaba uno a través de energía, comunicando ambos sistemas nerviosos, comunicando dos cerebros, colisionando dos mentes como el lenguaje corriente jamás podría, una de esas mentes se abría completamente, mostrando todo… todo lo que la invasora quisiera extraer, por ese corto periodo de tiempo, Pinkie solo pudo sentir el contacto de las manos frías de Sunset sobre su piel, casi de inmediato, Sunset pudo percibir los recuerdos de Pinkie Pie, buscando las razones por las cuales Pinkie tenía aquella reacción.

Llegó entonces a ver una familia que venía desde tierras de trabajo, una granja en particular, veía cómo esa familia tenía una tradición extremadamente rígida, al mismo tiempo que también tenia íntimamente arraigado un credo religioso, sus hermanas, la propia Pinkie Pie eran educadas a lo largo de su vida con aquellas tradiciones, en especial aquella religión, a cuya iglesia Pinkie Pie se vio obligada a ir desde su infancia.

Escuchaba los sermones de un padre, las constantes citas a pasajes bíblicos donde la palabra demonio adquiría una connotación negativa, un estigma a través de varios relatos. Podía oírlo con claridad, podía sentir cómo su amiga había interiorizado un sentimiento de odio y temor hacia lo que se describía como demonio; posteriormente se repetía en palabras como: vestirte así es tentar con la carne, el demonio esto, el demonio aquello… posturas, formas de vestir, castigos, reflexiones morales, de una forma u otra todo lo malo era asociado con la palabra demonio.

Después, durante el baile de otoño, cuando su transformación en demonio se llevó a cabo, aquel margen de moral, la asoció con una criatura caída en desgracia, asumiendo un papel que no le correspondía, siendo inundada por la maldad. Luego, al ser "liberada" una pena, una empatía fue sentida, era ver el bien y el mal en conflicto, ella ayudó a que ese bien continuara.

No había necesidad de ver el resto, ahora todo era comprensible.

\- Pinkie… no sabía…

\- Sunset, no sé qué pensar.

\- Piensa lo mejor… piensa que sigo siendo la Sunset que te escuchaba sin irritarse, la que te ayudaba a organizar fiestas, la que se acostumbró al olor a chicle de tu cabello, la amiga que no te dejaría por nada del mundo y que te haría sonreír cuando tú no puedes hacerlo sola… soy tu amiga y te quiero, así como a todas nuestras amigas, eres importante para mí…

\- Eres una demonio.

\- Olvídate de eso… demonio o no, te he demostrado que soy buena, no temo decirlo porque es verdad. No soy lo que tu entiendes por demonio; si quieres verlo… lo verás. – Aclaró la fémina.

Pinkie de pronto acercó sus manos a su amiga de cabello bicolor. Algo había que necesitaba saber… sobre el pasado, sobre lo que Sunset era. Pero un sonido de la puerta pronto sorprendió a ambas. Era todo el grupo, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y por supuesto Fluttershy, quien llevaba una venda puesta. Pinkie de pronto se encontró con todo el ambiente listo, en algún momento Sunset había hecho todo eso con magia, sorprendida y agradecida, trató de no mostrar ninguna de sus consideraciones al respecto, conformándose con pasar cerca de su amiga de piel amarilla.

\- Bien Flutters. – Dijo poco antes de quitarle la venda. Una vez ocurrido esto, todas gritaron al unísono. - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Tomada por sorpresa, la chica tímida de cabello rosa apenas pudo creerse el evento. Todas pasaron a abrazarla, mientras, con orden relativo llegaban con los regalos. Dada la timidez de la fémina, la fiesta era discreta de todo el colegio, aunque ya había tenido algunos deseos oportunos de sus allegados, sin faltar los comentarios de My Stable. Finalmente, llegó el turno de Sunset Shimmer. En casos como el que estaban pasando entre todos, depende de a quién le preguntes para tener una respuesta afirmativa no negativa.

Afortunadamente para Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy fue quien le extendió los brazos, estrechándola, finalmente, un abrazo sincero, una muestra de afecto de alguna de sus amigas. Pero por qué de la más tímida, se preguntó fugazmente, anhelaba buscar en la mente de la muchacha tímida para saberlo; mas no lo haría… no sin su consentimiento.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños Fluttershy. – Susurró casi tan débilmente como ella lo haría.

\- Gracias Sunset… um… ¿Recuerdas lo que me debes?

\- Iré hoy mismo al refugio. – Le respondió con emoción la de cabello bicolor.

Así, en medio de un corte de pastel excelente, una muestra de los manjares que Pinkie Pie podía lograr, de un poco de baile con música de un celular, los treinta minutos del descanso pasaron en medio de una celebración bastante intensa para Sunset, había llegado a pensar que jamás podría volver a tener aquello con sus amigas; y ahí estaba, bailando, riendo, hablando con la mayoría del grupo de amigas, faltaba ganarse a una: Applejack, pero había que ser paciente con ella, era la más terca de todas y eso que ya lo había logrado con Pinkie, bueno, a medias. Estaba cerca, podía permitirse disfrutar el momento.

Y tan pronto como inició, terminó, todas salieron por la puerta, ni bien lo logró, pudo ver a alguien especial, a quien había extrañado; pero que ni se había molestado en saludar durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde que había abandonado el colegio.

\- Hola. – Dijo Flash Sentry saludándola con una cordialidad y soltura propias de él. – Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Fluttershy.

\- Gracias. – Respondió con cierta pena la muchacha de pelo rosa.

\- Te dejamos Sunset. – Afirmó Twilight, mas por conveniencia que por compañerismo, pues, el contacto con Flash era de por sí demasiado raro.

\- Bien. – Finalizó la corta conversación la pelifuego, siendo abordada por Flash.

El resto siguió el consejo implícito de Twilight, acompañando a la cumpleañera. Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de sentirse un poco extraña, le pasaba con él, desconocía la razón; pero no perdería la oportunidad de ponerse al día.

Apenas tengo tiempo, no sé cómo diablos pude retrasarme tanto, las cámaras me muestran la ubicación exacta de las chicas, dejaron el gimnasio hace tres minutos.

\- Bien Discord, dirígete a la derecha. – Me dice Night Cloud.

No me creo que haya funcionado, pero lo hizo, convencí a la central de que me ayudara a acercarme a las chicas; dije que podría extraer mucha más información si podía volverme amigo de todas ellas, Sunset me lo ha dejado más fácil, ella es mi amiga, al menos dice serlo; puedo sacarles información y también puedo estar cerca de Fluttershy, este plan es perfecto.

Apenas puedo doblar por un pasillo, un tipo enorme con músculos del tamaño de unos globos casi me bloquea, no sé por qué creo que fue intencional, no importa, no tengo tiempo para perder con estos imbéciles. Corro para doblar a la derecha.

\- Bien, sigue de frente, que dentro de treinta segundos sonará el timbre. Recuerda las palabras exactas, te las repetiré una vez más. Feliz Cumpleaños, te gustará. – Dilo sin titubear y por favor mírala a los ojos solo por unos segundos y no estés estático.

Supongo que sabe de estas cosas, es una mujer después de todo, finalmente me topo con el grupo de chicas que acompaña a Fluttershy, me pasan de largo, me quedo quieto… mejor lo hago cuando ella esté sola.

\- No des marcha atrás, repito, no des marcha atrás; ten el valor de ir por ella, es mejor así. – Night Cloud enserio puede ser muy firme cuando quiere serlo. Bien Discord, esto no va a salir mal. – ¡Fluttershy! – Digo, creo que lo he dicho muy alto, todo el mundo se voltea para verme… al ca-ra-jo Trago saliva, vamos Discord ten pelotas, rajaste a muchos antes… esto no tiene que ser nada.

\- ¿Sí? – Responde, diablos, está usando su voz de tímida, lo sé… por alguna razón lo sé demasiado bien… aquí está otra vez esa sensación, es como si la conociera antes. Es muy raro; pero también emocionante, no sé cómo describirlo. Rayos, me he quedado parado como idiota ¿Cuántas veces me va a pasar frente a ella?

\- Yo… quería darte… - Escucho un golpe seco del otro lado del auricular, ya la lleve directo al infierno… - Feliz cumpleaños, sé que te va a gustar. – Extiendo la pequeña caja en la que los sujetos Flim y Flam creo, la empaquetaron por dos dólares más, son unos verdaderos maleantes, pero al menos me salvaron el obsequio.

\- Oh, gra… gracias. – Lo he conseguido, me está dando las gracias… la tal Pinkie Pie se arroja sobre el obsequio.

\- Vamos a ver qué es… no me aguanto la emoción. – Si alguien se gana el premio por ser irritante y poco considerada, definitivamente es esta chica.

Destroza la maldita caja, y para lo peor todos están viéndonos, curiosos de porquería, encárguense de sus asuntos… aprieto mis puños para calmarme, no voy a explotar ni nada; pero qué coraje dan estos entrometidos.

\- Oh querida… esto es… cómo lo conseguiste. – Esa es Rarity… me estuvo dando una tutoría para nada desagradable, a veces me alegro de que nadie pueda leer mis pensamientos, sino las cosas que ella me reprocharía.

\- Qué es Rarity. – Pregunta Pinkie Pie.

\- Es una pañoleta de colección… de las que hicieron para la Comandante Hurricane; cómo la conseguiste.

\- Cómo sabes todo eso. – Pregunta Rainbow Dash, cielos, aquí nadie respeta la privacidad...

\- Por el diseño, la marca y la tela, CANTEX solo hizo una serie de prendas con esta tela… es sumamente exquisita y el decorado está hecho con tintes de diferentes partes del mundo, fue el mayor regalo que le hicieron… esto debe costar mucho más de lo que… ejem… te puedes permitir.

Maldita seas Rarity, todo el mundo me está viendo como si tratara de juzgarme… seguro están pensando que me lo robé. Lo que menos necesito es que pase esto justo ahora.

\- Discord, tenemos papeles en los cuales estás trabajando a medio tiempo en una tienda de hamburguesas en el supermercado; usa eso a tu favor. – Eres un pan de dios Night Cloud, juro que te compraré una hamburguesa regresando a la agencia.

\- No lo robé si es lo que piensas… yo… - Me llevo una mano a la nuca, vamos… actúa Discord, trata de convencerlas. – Trabajo medio tiempo en un restaurante.

Me miran, Fluttershy se acerca.

\- Es un detalle bonito, enserio me gusta… pero no es necesario que sacrifiques nada por mí Discord... tu eres un buen amigo. – Me sonríe mientras me devuelve la pañoleta… esos ojos, me calman… enserio me calman, me siento lleno, contento. Mi estómago, siento que está a punto de explotar.

\- No… yo lo compré para ti Fluttershy, es para agradecerte que hayas sido tan buena conmigo y por perdonarme por mi actitud en el pasado… tu amistad… me ha cambiado mucho y espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

Me he dejado llevar, ella está sonrojándose, por la calor de mis mejillas estoy seguro de que yo también, he enviado todo al demonio, ni siquiera sé bien lo que dije… carajo, por favor, no me lo tires a la cara… por favor, que nadie se haga la burla porque juro que me lanzaré sin importarme quien sea.

Empiezan a cuchichear, lo que seguirá es obvio, me devolverá la pañoleta y se irá, ha sido un error, rayos Fluttershy, por favor no seas cruel conmigo.

\- En ese caso… gracias por ser mi amigo. – Fluttershy me abraza, no puedo creerlo, en frente de todo el mundo, incluso de sus amigas, no puedo evitarlo, cierro los ojos porque si los tengo abiertos veré sus expresiones… no quiero que me afecten, quiero sentir este momento, los brazos de Fluttershy, ese olor de su pelo… me parece tan familiar.

Se separa, creo que me he quedado con la cara de idiota otra vez. No sé, esto está cada vez más raro de lo que debería, incluso cuando hay magia por ahí y esas cosas, este momento me importa más que cualquier otro.

\- Nos vemos luego. – Me dice ella, creo que no estoy en mis cabales, siento que el corazón me va a explotar. Vamos por el amor de Dios, que todo el mundo se voltee, estoy a punto de saltar… quiero hacerlo, quiero gritar… estoy así de contento.

Al demonio, me doy media vuelta para salir del lugar, me siguen viendo.

\- ¡Qué miras! – le digo a un muchacho de deportivo, claro que se da la vuelta de inmediato, de hecho todos dejan de mirarme. Al menos estos todavía tienen algo de miedo.

\- Bien hecho chico, has controlado la situación. – Ese es sombra, puedo reconocer su voz, debo admitirlo, sin los de la agencia probablemente había llevado todo a pique, supongo que les debo a todos una hamburguesa.

Todo ha salido bien, no puedo esperar a que las clases terminen tengo mucho que contarles a Sonata, Adagio y Aria, de hecho ellas también me dieron consejos para poder hacer todo esto, si no fuera por todos estaría perdido. Aunque creo que no me dejarán ingresar hamburguesas dentro de su correccional; pero si lo llevo de contrabando se podría, tengo experiencia en ese tipo de cosas.

Viernes 09 de marzo de 2017; casa de: directora Celestia 20: 21 hora local.

Qué es lo peor de irse por semanas sin la promesa de regresar, especificando: cuál es la peor parte de volver a una habitación que ha sido abandonada durante todo ese tiempo y que además se ha dejado en un completo desastre, exacto, que al volver las cosas han empeorado, polvo por aquí, polvo por allá.

Aunque, era ya un hogar, desde que regresaron nuevamente, Celestia había sido completamente diferente, era extraño, en Equestria Celestia no tenía hijos, en esa dimensión se daba un caso similar, a Luna no le conocía un novio hasta ese instante, considerando su carácter y la forma en la que mantiene una expresión seria, no es difícil de creer; pero Celestia era bien diferente a su hermana.

En fin, las cosas ahí habían cambiado ligeramente, claro que nunca podría decirle mamá a Celestia ni a Luna; pero estaba presupuesto que ambas estaban ocupando el modelo femenino de su vida o mejor dicho los modelos femeninos a seguir… cómo no tenerles algo de cariño, está bien, pongámoslo seriamente, amor hacia personas que habían sido tan incondicionales como ambas, era una fortuna poder contar con aquella Celestia, algo que jamás habría podido tener en Equestria.

Ocllo apenas se instalaba en un rincón, a una criatura como él poco o nada le importaba el enorme desorden que había allí adentro, unas migajas de pan fueron suficiente para quitarle el mal humor con el cual había llegado hasta ahí.

\- Sunset Shimmer ser bastante ineficiente, poder usar la magia.

\- Sí, podría hacerlo; pero quiero hacerlo así, ya sabes… por sentimientos.

\- No poder entender a Sunset Shimmer después de tanto tiempo.

\- El sentimiento es compartido. – Le respondió la fémina. – Un momento, ahora que lo pienso me falta algo importante.

\- Sunset Shimmer no haber visto perfil de My Stable, faltar celular. – Advirtió Ocllo anticipándose a la adolescente.

Una sonrisa se escapó por la comisura de los labios de la muchacha, quien rebuscó entre un montón de ropa el aparato; sin éxito. Un momento, cuando se fue no sacó su ropa de esa forma ni la apiló sobre su cama. Claro, la de ojos turquesa salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y toparse casi inmediatamente con Celestia.

\- Tu teléfono está sobre mi mesa de noche… alguien estuvo llamándote durante varios días seguidos. – Explicó la mayor mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un bocadillo antes de entrar a la cama, gracias a Dios era viernes, necesitaba un descanso relajante, qué mejor que dormirse temprano después de un baño de burbujas.

\- Gracias.

Sunset volvió a subir las escaleras, todo ese tiempo su celular había estado en manos de Celestia, habían cosas diferentes de las que no estaba muy orgullosa, el contenido variado del celular de una adolescente solo a esta le consta y podría decir que allí dentro habían cosas que jamás podría dejar conocer a nadie. Una vez lo encontró, lo rescató para llevárselo a su cuarto y dejarlo sobre su mesa de noche, desde luego que Ocllo conocía la contraseña de acceso.

\- Ingresar en My Stable. – Dijo el insecto, pero poco antes de hacerlo, fue sorprendido por una llamada que pronto se acompañó del tono del celular de Sunset.

La de ojos turquesa se aproximó, cogió el celular y no reconoció el numero; pero de todas formas contestó.

\- Aló.

\- Hola ¿Sunset? – Esa era la voz de Wane, imposible no reconocerla.

\- Cómo obtuviste mi número.

\- My Stable… Sunset, necesitamos hablar de forma urgente, hay cosas muy raras que necesitas saber. Cuándo podríamos vernos.

\- Ni siquiera he aceptado.

\- Créeme Sunset, tienes que saber todo esto. – Interpeló Wane desde el otro lado.

Si, era una de esas llamadas incómodas que Sunset no hubiera respondido de haber sabido a quién pertenecía dicho número; pero, ya estaba metida en el lio, lo mínimo que podía hacer era creer en la palabra de Gloom Wane.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Te parece el jueves al medio día?

\- No tengo problema, hasta el jueves entonces.

Con ello la corta conversación terminó; a Sunset le quedaba toda una habitación por limpiar. Rayos, pensó para sí misma… dijiste sin magia y sin magia será se repitió en la cabeza para no acobardarse por el trabajo que suponía el realizar una tarea tan monumental con la sola ayuda de una escoba y una motivación enorme.

* * *

Ya estamos a punto de cerrar esta parte de la trama, de forma extraordinaria, pues rara vez lo hago, espero sus consejos y deseos, aunque también críticas serán bien recibidas. Ultimadamente mis ideas están algo dispersas y mi imaginación está algo… cansada. Nos leemos pronto.


	21. Recuperar lo perdido 4

Jueves 16 de marzo de 1048

¿A qué se puede limitar la reparación una pared completa de una casa? Exacto, a una tremenda cantidad de trabajo que se traducía también en sudor. De hecho una gota del mismo paseaba libremente por la frente de Sunset Shimmer, para después caer sobre el piso de madera.

Aquello se parecía tanto a tiempo donde ninguna de ellas conocía su pasado… es decir, pasar tiempo con ellas, hacer cualquier junto con ellas, cualquier cosa: desde bañar a perros, hasta modelar para Rarity, estudiar con Twilight, competir con Rainbow Dash… las mismas actividades podían ser repetidas, aunque no de la misma forma.

El martillo que llevaba entre sus manos, con su peso y su aspecto viejo resultaba, en cierta medida, inquietantes; la habían cansado enormemente todas las acciones requeridas para aquel trabajo, golpear secciones de la pared, desclavijar, quitar tablones de madera, a esas alturas, incluso con los guantes puestos parecía que se había astillado más de un dedo.

\- Tomemos un descanso. – Advirtió Applejack poco antes de marchare.

Sí, hace unos meses atrás hacía aquellas actividades con sus amigas, las disfrutaba, no existía tensión ni estaban alejadas. Ahora sin embargo, podía verlas, oírlas, pasar el tiempo con ellas; pero ya no era igual, para nada. No hablaban de la misma forma, de hecho era ella quien tenía que iniciar las conversaciones siempre. Siendo sincera, mentiría si dijera que tendría la certeza de que estaba perdonada. Tampoco conocía la razón exacta ¿Era por mentirles? ¿Por la inconsciente manipulación de sus cuerpos? ¿Era porque en realidad lo que habían considerado magia "buena" era en realidad obscura? ¿O era su naturaleza demoniaca la que generaba un odio irracional en ellas? ¿O habían hecho un cambio repentino de la amistad y el cariño al miedo?

Se había hecho preguntas similares por todo ese tiempo sin poder contentarse con ninguna respuesta; como fuese, al menos ellas no la rechazaban del todo, con diferente dificultad cada una tenía una apertura, un lugar desde donde se las podía abordar; a Twilight, el conocimiento; a Rainbow Dash, la competencia; a Fluttershy, el ayudarla con los animales del refugio; a Pinkie Pie… recordarle quién era con toda sinceridad tras ayudarla a organizar la fiesta de Fluttershy; a Applejack colaborar con la reparación del muro de su cuarto; Rarity tendría que ser abordada desde la moda o el aspecto, tenía la idea general, pero todavía no el plan preciso.

Las conocía demasiado bien como para saber dichos puntos; pero ellas no conocían esa parte secreta de su vida, pese a que lo contó todo… desde el descubrimiento de su naturaleza; hasta los límites donde había tenido que llegar para poder seguir con vida… para mantenerlas a ellas con vida. Pero incluso así, poniéndose en su situación hasta ella podría sospechar. Una demonio, una maldita demonio era su naturaleza, su especie. Ni humana, ni poni… ni siquiera era una demonio pura; sino más bien una hibridación.

\- Terminaré el resto luego, puedes irte. Gracias. – Le espetó Applejack de pronto.

Se había sumergido tanto entre sus cavilaciones que apenas había logrado dar atención a la vaquera que la observaba de una forma desconocida; había conocido esa mirada diferente en todas sus amigas, sin excepción.

\- Applejack. – Trato de iniciar conversación la pelifuego.

\- Déjalo así Sunset, por favor, terminemos bien. – Respondió Applejack de forma firme mientras se levantaba del lugar donde se había sentado, a varios metros de Sunset Shimmer.

\- No tiene que terminar así Applejack, sé que eres sincera… sabes que no me odias. – Desesperada, Sunset trataba de apelar directamente a un punto que podría ser o bien su ruina o su éxito.

\- No Sunset, no lo hago. Pero nuestra amistad se basó en una mentira. – bajando la cabeza hasta el punto de que el sombrero impedía que la fémina de ojos turquesa tuviera contacto con sus ojos, la vaquera marcaba las distancias.

\- Les mentí, lo admito Applejack. Pero fue por buenas razones.

\- Egoístas a mi parecer. – Aclaró la rubia de forma brusca, sin realizar contacto alguno de vista.

\- Si no mentía, ustedes no habrían podido evitar ayudarme… se habían expuesto a un peligro del que no podría haberlas protegido, ni podrían haber salido… Applejack ni yo ni Wane teníamos que salir con vida de aquello.

Applejack la observó con mayor atención.

\- Wane era más experimentado que yo, tenía más conocimientos y sus hechizos eran aterradores, si hubieran tratado de interferir él… no podrían haber tenido éxito. Ni siquiera hubieran podido salir con vida. – La de piel ámbar detestaba recordar todos los eventos de aquellas fechas, casi tanto como aceptar lo que era.

\- ¿Y después? ¿Qué justifica que nos hayas mentido por más de medio año? – Cierta furia escondida por parte de Applejack se mostraba, su voz se elevaba, sus movimientos eran un poco bruscos.

\- Ahora tú ponte en mi lugar… si lo que más te importa en el mundo pudiera ser salvado con una mentira… ¿La dirías?

\- Sunset…

En un análisis veloz de las palabras usadas por la pelifuego, Applejack entro en una observación que apenas había realizado la segunda vez que su amiga de ojos turquesa trató de recuperarlas. La cosa que más le importaba en el mundo eran ellas, todas sus amigas ¿Es eso lo que ella siente por mí? Se preguntó fugazmente. ¿Las amaba? ¿De qué forma exactamente? Era un misterio que probablemente no podría develar. Entonces, percatándose de aquello, Sunset nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

\- Escucha, tengo en mi cabeza algo así como un segundo cerebro… los "otros" – entrecomilló con sus dedos para hacer entender que se refería a los demonios – le llamaban subconsciente o conciencia esclava, obedece mis órdenes y puede hacer muchas cosas. Antes de que… madure – Apenas si pudo encontrar palabra para simplificar el complejo proceso por el cual había pasado, agradeciendo que Ocllo no estuviera allí, pues corregiría lo dicho con su voz nada placentera de escuchar al principio – lo hacía todo, mantener mi cuerpo estable, regular mi núcleo, crear algunos hechizos y mantenerme a salvo.

\- ¿Y entonces? – Applejack exigió.

\- Después de que… cambié mi vida por la que tengo ahora, me uní a ustedes cada vez más; ustedes fueron tan amables, tan buenas conmigo que no pude evitar sentirme como su amiga, empecé a quererlas y a medida que ese sentimiento crecía, también el deseo por protegerlas, enserio me preocupaba de que algo malo les pudiera ocurrir. No sé cómo explicarlo, temía por ustedes porque si las perdía, perdía a las únicas poni… personas en mi vida que realmente fueron buenas conmigo. - Tocándose el pecho, la adolescente recordó aquella aceleración tan vívida que solía generarse al pensar en escenarios completamente adversos en los cuales llegaba a perderlas para siempre; incluso a veces ese temor se despertaba. – Ese cerebro también tuvo esa preocupación, empezó a actuar sin que yo lo supiera… modificó varios hechizos y después comenzó a transformarlas, no cambió sus aspectos; pero si su sistema inmunológico, funciones vitales reforzadas y hechizos que se activarían si ustedes se herían o sufrían accidentes. – Toda esa preocupación se tradujo de forma inesperada en mi segundo cerebro… es por eso que cambió sus cuerpos con mi magia para que nada malo les pudiese ocurrir.

" _Plantilla de esbirro demoniaco ser modificado para ser aplicado en organismos amigas"_ Ocllo lo había dicho de forma tan simple que hasta parecía natural; pero decírselo a sus amigas de aquella forma era perderlas para siempre, así que Sunset optaba por una estrategia alternativa.

\- O sea que si me atropellaba un auto. – Empezó diciendo Applejack.

\- No morirías… pasaría lo mismo que pasó cuando mi casa voló por los aires… los hechizos curarían todas tus heridas de muerte y tu cuerpo tendría la capacidad para curarse solo; podías aguantar sin agua por semanas, sin comer por meses.

\- ¿Y el poder que tengo con el cristal? – Cambió de tema drásticamente la fémina de sombrero.

\- Se me ocurrió después de verte trabajar, creí que era el más útil para ti.

\- Y lo es… o era. – Admitió Applejack.

Al ver mejor a Applejack, la fémina de ojos turquesa pudo identificar de forma veloz algo que no tuvo en cuenta durante todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas.

\- Applejack, no has estado en contacto con tu dije por mucho tiempo… ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó de repente buscando con la vista alrededor de toda la habitación.

Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que la expresión de la vaquera cambiara, unas ojeras se rebelaban, mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban, sus manos se empuñaban fuertemente comenzaba a temblar, mas no sentía frio, ni su cuerpo perdía calor, de hecho comenzaba a incrementar. ¡Mínimo debía estar a cuarenta grados! Y ni siquiera pudo percatarse de ello.

Los ojos de la pelifuego tuvieron un cambio inmediato transformados por aquella penumbra a la cual era extremadamente difícil acostumbrarse, de hecho, la vaquera , al verla, no pudo evitar levantar ambas manos, Sunset Shimmer se acercó lo más pronto que pudo. Para retirar las manos de su amiga y aferrarse completamente de sus hombros.

Una cantidad considerable de energía era inmediatamente transferida, la preocupación de Sunset no podía ser diferente; había visto el inicio de la peor parte de la ausencia de magia en el organismo de sus amigas.

A medida que la energía obscura regresaba al cuerpo de Applejack, su temperatura se regularizaba; pero había más, muchas cosas más que Sunset no había podido ver a la primera, el sistema nervioso de su amiga había tenido algunos trastornos en la noche, pesadillas: sudor fuera de lo común; anormalidades en el ritmo cardiaco; el sistema linfático era tan irregular que su cuerpo apenas había podido eliminar substancias por estas vías; las defensas habían reducido drásticamente; los nutrimentos básicos no eran digeridos; los glóbulos blancos eran producidos muy por debajo de la cantidad natural, organismos simbióticos que las reforzaban agonizaban confrontando un resfriado común, siendo la última barrera entre la enfermedad que pondría fin a la vida de su huésped y a la suya; los músculos comenzaban a deteriorarse, el calcio de sus huesos había disminuido juntamente con otros compuestos no humanos adicionales que proporcionaba la "plantilla" de Applejack, la médula pronto sería reabsorbida por los mismos simbiontes para producir algo de magia y así, mantener desesperadamente con vida el cuerpo de su huésped. Pocos eran los días que le quedaban a Applejack. Pero… ¿Por qué?

Se supone que la energía de sus dijes podían soportar por semanas si usaban sus poderes constantemente y por meses si no lo hacían, nada de aquello tenía sentido.

\- Suéltame Sunset… no… no lo hagas. – Gemía Applejack apenas con energías para tratar de replicar algo a las acciones de su amiga que inmersa en la preocupación cedía toda la energía que hacía falta para restablecer la estabilidad de la de ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Dónde está tu dije? – Cuestionó velozmente la fémina que por las circunstancias llevaba puesta una sudadera violeta.

\- No quiero ser esto Sunset… - Fue la petición de la rubia, quien, recuperando fuerzas agarraba a su amiga de los brazos para tratar de levantarse.

Aquella muchacha no solo era de cuerpo fuerte y resistente, también lo era de carácter y espíritu… aquello fácilmente se podía inclinar a ser terca, cosa que Applejack era. Si solo llegaba unos días tarde… su cuerpo habría colapsado, no seguiría allí para hablarle ni pedirle aquello. Sunset comprendió la sensación que causó a Celestia con su fuga repentina. "Niña tonta" dijo para sus adentros "qué haría sin ti…"

\- Pero lo eres Applejack, lo eres. – Respondió la pelifuego suavizando el agarre que mantenía con Applejack a medida que ambas se ponían de pie.

\- Si hubieras sabido… lo habrías hecho de todas formas.

\- Claro que no Applejack. No les haría hacer nada en contra de su voluntad ni les daría la misma maldición que tengo… a veces me pregunto si todo lo que hago no puede hacer que me vean de diferente manera… ¿Ser demonio me hace tan vil?

Applejack finalmente posó sus ojos llenos de vida en la de piel ámbar, para después retirar sus manos de los brazos de ella.

\- Claro que no terroncito, tú eres una buena persona. Es solo que, no es fácil para mí entender que todo este tiempo he sido amiga de una, ya sabes, demonio, incluso bromeábamos con eso y todo. – El dolor comenzaba a desaparecer; los ojos de Applejack que tenían un tono amarillento volvían a su nitidez usual y todas sus facciones, en lugar de representar un dolor extremo, ahora se relajaban.

\- Lo sé, estuve ahí. – Dijo en tono de broma la de ojos turquesa.

\- Oye, ya son las doce, se supone que tendríamos que estar en el colegio a las once y media. – Le espetó Applejack observando un reloj cercano.

\- Toma tu mochila y tus cosas, estaremos allá de inmediato. – Fue la respuesta llena de emoción de la de ojos turquesa

La del sombrero vaquero se cambió velozmente de ropa, solo era cuestión de ponerse la falda y cambiarse de camisa… nada complicado, después, sus útiles estaban en su mochila, el resto del día sería bastante más simple que eso.

\- ¿Qué harás? – Cuestionó acercándose a Sunset.

\- Tomar un atajo. – Le respondió con un destello de luz en su mirada, poco después tomó a su amiga de ojos verdes de la mano.

\- No creo que sea.

Applejack pudo sentirlo, al principio era como un empujón que le llegaba hasta la base del estómago, parecía por un breve segundo que estaba flotando en el aire, ante sus ojos, su habitación parecía comenzar a doblarse, curvarse como una ilusión óptica, como esos filtros raros de las fotografías de sus celular, una completa locura. En un santiamén los colores café, gris, blanco, anaranjado y las diversas tonalidades de su colcha fueron reemplazados por un naranja ladrillo, un verde y un plomo… cuando todo volvió a tomar forma que fue en otra fracción de segundo, ya estaba en el patio trasero de la CHS, solo era cuestión de ingresar por la puerta del gimnasio, debido a unos matorrales que bloqueaban la vista, así como las banquetas y una porción de pared del colegio, nadie pudo verlas apareciéndose de la nada.

\- No… no lo vuelvas a hacer Sunset. – Se pronunció de forma firme y final.

\- Está bien, pero cuando quieras un aventón rápido solo avísame… después de todo, qué es tener toda esta magia si no la puedo usar de vez en cuando. – Sostuvo como una defensa poco creíble la de cabello bicolor. – Vamos, tenemos muchos pasillos que cruzar antes de llegar con las demás. – Aclaró seguidamente tomando de la mano a su amiga vaquera.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Sunset no pudo evitar tener la curiosidad por todo lo que había posibilitado que Applejack estuviera cerca de ingresar en la última etapa de aquel proceso que era una condena segura.

\- Con respecto al dije… dónde está.

\- Lo enterré detrás de mi casa, no quería tener algo que viniera de un origen tan… desconocido. – Advertía Applejack controlando sus palabras como pocas veces solía hacer, pues, extrañamente, no deseaba lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga de piel ámbar.

\- Pero Applejack, ese dije te mantiene con vida ¿Entiendes? Yo estoy buscando una forma de volverlas a la normalidad; pero hasta entonces debes usarlo mínimo quince minutos al día ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Es enserio? – Applejack se sintió fuertemente atraída por la idea de volver a la normalidad.

\- Sí, investigaré y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para quitarles todos los cambios que les hice. – Ganándose finalmente una sonrisa por parte de la vaquera, la de ojos turquesa supo que había recuperado una gran amistad.

\- Sunset, tu hermano… ¿Cómo es? – Cambió de tema nuevamente Applejack, dejando el tono defensivo que a veces solía tener desde que la verdad tras la identidad de Sunset le fue revelada.

\- Oye… una regla de chicas es no interesarse por el hermano de tu amiga.

Applejack puso una cara de pocas amigas ante la mala ocurrencia de Sunset, quien con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar los ánimos de la vaquera comenzó a rebuscar sus palabras; la petición de Applejack encerraba algunas dificultades, entre ellas el no poder definirlo sin usar términos negativos, realmente no consideraba a Wane como un hermano, menos como familiar. Por mucho que el sentido común le dijera lo contrario. Eran organismos completamente diferentes, no tenían un parentesco genético como Big Mac y Applejack o Rarity y Sweetie Belle; lo suyo era mucho más complicado porque el "creador" de ambos era precisamente eso un "creador" no un padre ni una madre, no había intercambio de genes, ni reproducción de una secuencia genética. Solo la construcción de una en el caso de Wane y un robo en su propio caso, robo de la secuencia genética de una familia de ponis de Equestria.

En sentido estricto, sus padres eran los ponis que se habían reproducido generación tras generación y de los cuales había robado información genética durante siglos para producir un híbrido como era ella, no tenía un padre demonio ni nada por el estilo… extraño, perturbador en cierto sentido; pero muy cierto.

\- Sunset, te has vuelto a bloquear. – aclaró Applejack levantando una ceja extrañada por la actitud que ultimadamente su amiga adoptaba al hablar de esos temas complicados.

\- Lo siento Applejack, Wane es un poco… no lo sé… intuitivo, no lo van a conocer como yo lo conocí. Pero sé que ha cambiado, lo he visto yo misma.

Al llegar al acceso del colegio, donde yacía la vitrina exponiendo los trofeos de competencias ganadas, ambas pudieron ver al resto de sus amigas sentadas en las graderías, esperando.

Con una puntualidad casi exorbitante, un bus llegó de quién sabe dónde, al llegar a la parada frente al colegio, Sunset ya sabía quién bajaría del mismo. Abrió la puerta de cristal haciendo que sus amigas se percatasen de su llegada, primero la vieron a ella, después, cuando los ojos de Sunset se fijaron en el bus que volvía a ponerse en marcha, imitaron aquel gesto.

Cuando el bus partió, dejó a un sujeto con una polera blanca dentro de una camisa negra, unos pantalones poco apretados y zapatos cafés, de aspecto poco estético pero increíblemente cómodos. El parecido era algo que no existía entre ambos, Wane tenía una piel que parecía ser un combinado entre un gris con un rojo tenue, un cabello negro con líneas violetas, una altura promedio, un rostro para nada horripilante, eso sí, con un aspecto de veinticinco a treinta años y definitivamente lo único que tenía en común con Sunset eran esos ojos turquesa.

Mientras se acercaba, todas tomaban nota del aspecto, la forma de caminar, incluso de la expresión del sujeto que tendía más hacia una seriedad que a cualquier otra cosa; tenía aspecto de ser algo fornido; pero no en exceso, es decir, un tipo ideal en cuerpo. Finalmente llegó donde estaban todas, incluida su hermana. Ambos se reconocieron casi de inmediato, Sunset Shimmer no supo cómo hacer aquello, ¿Seguiría la forma común y corriente? Este es Wane, mi hermano, el tipo que intentó liquidarme en el pasado y al que le quité la vida para salvar la mía. Vaya discurso que podía sostener con aquello.

\- Sunset, no lo vas a presentar. – Dictaminó finalmente Rarity poniendo a un lado las dudas de la fémina de cabello bicolor.

\- Claro… chicas, este es Gloom Wane, mi… - No, no podía usar aquella palabra sin más, no era simple ni era fácil, ni siquiera podía reconocerla como un apelativo con el cual referirse a ese sujeto que estaba frente a ellas.

\- Su hermano… - Completó Wane para terminar con la formalidad.

\- Un momento… tú eres el cazatalentos que vino el año pasado. – Suscitó de repente Rainbow Dash con una exaltación que ni siquiera ella podía creerse.

\- El que tenía una hija… el que me dio dinero para hacer un vestido de quince años. – Como si el recuerdo repentino de la deportista fuera compartido por todas en general, Rarity también se acopló al recuerdo conjunto.

\- El que se llevó a un perro de la perrera… - Afirmó Fluttershy al unísono.

Sunset, quien apenas tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando pronto articuló el pasado no muy remoto entre Wane y sus amigas, ciertamente, las había conocido y puesto como fichas en el tablero de un juego que nunca deseó jugar, el juego de todo o nada.

\- Precisamente soy el mismo que hizo todo aquello. Seguramente desean saber por qué.

Adelantándose a cualquier expresión que Sunset pudiera dar, Wane continuó hablando con una sinceridad que hasta podría tacharse de cinismo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que necesitaba realizar un pacto con cada una de ustedes. Tergiversé el fin de los contratos que les hice firmar a cada una de ustedes. – Comenzó exponiendo el hombre con una simpleza tremendamente cínica.

\- Así que fue así como lo conseguiste. – Sunset, entre levantarse y propinarle una buena bofetada y mantenerse quieta. Empezó a observarlo con un resentimiento que solo ella podría sentir en ese instante.

\- Sí, el pacto es tanto un hechizo como un maleficio, dependiendo de cómo se haga y se siga. Al darme sus firmas en aquellos papeles, aceptaban el pacto y en todos estipulaba que si yo dejaba de vivir, pues… ustedes también lo harían y Sunset no podría haberlas salvado a todas; por eso mi plan era que ella me diera su núcleo con la condición de que yo jamás les haría daño alguno.

\- Pero, no que ustedes ya saben… sin su núcleo – Cuestionó Pinkie a sabiendas de que la respuesta era afirmativa. Obteniendo como única respuesta la afirmación con la cabeza de Wane.

En ese instante, todas se mostraron receptivas ante el valor que Sunset tuvo al afrontar a ese sujeto durante un tiempo considerable, y para lo peor, durante todo ese tiempo, la amiga pelifuego había mantenido su forma de ser habitual. Nunca se hubieran percatado de ello si no se los hubiese dicho.

\- Y entonces ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó Rarity intrigada de sobremanera, puesto que tanto uno como la otra y las tres amigas señaladas del grupo seguían ahí, es decir con vida.

\- Sunset se negó y me enfrentó; no pude comprender por qué lo arriesgo todo… solo después supe que su plan era destruir el pacto que realicé con ustedes, las cosas se complicaron y no le importó que el precio fuera su existencia y la de toda nuestra especie. – Continuaba a modo de reprimenda contra una Sunset Shimmer a la que tan siquiera le importaba aquel aspecto.

\- Tu podrías venir por ellas, sin mi núcleo también estaban perdidas y tu pacto no era inverso, si ellas perecían a ti no te pasaba nada. No creas que fui tan tonta como para creer tu buena voluntad. – Agregó de repente Sunset Shimmer, sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse por sí solos; Wane levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos. – Sí, realmente fui un… - La voz del sujeto de ojos turquesa cambiaba al ritmo del momento, con una sincronización perfecta de lo que Sunset esperaba. – lo que importa es que ahora soy diferente; tampoco es como si pudiera enfrentar a Sunset, las cosas han cambiado drásticamente.

Las muchachas, calladas, procesaban dentro de sus mentes toda la información que Wane acotaba, cómo podían cambiar sus percepciones de Sunset solo con aquellos hechos ahora traídos a la luz. La calor del medio día era obstruida por el techo de hormigón, las principales preocupaciones de las muchachas sentadas alrededor de aquel hombre extraño apenas se suscitaban. El silencio, dicen algunos, es incluso más expresivo que un parloteo y al mismo tiempo es un castigo para el que quiere escuchar más palabras. El tiempo para volver a clases sería pronto, todas eran conscientes de ello.

\- El corazón humano es bastante cerrado, es capaz de sentir afecto, incluso amor en algunas circunstancias; pero le es extremadamente difícil perdonar. Bueno, tampoco habrían podido evolucionar si no tuvieran una memoria como las suyas. – Agregó Wane – Incluso tú. – Añadió, señalando a Sunset, cosa que todas vieron – Tienes esa furia guardada contra lo que fui; a tal grado que jamás podrás llamarme hermano.

Una brisa repentina agitó el cabello de la fémina señalada, su preocupación principal era que sus amigas se enteraran de quién era Wane y ya lo habían hecho; pero este, en un giro inesperado se mostró más agresivo, en un nivel que no se esperaría jamás.

\- No somos hermanos Wane, ni genética, ni afectivamente; eso lo has decidido tú en el pasado. –Fue la respuesta directa de Sunset; comenzaba a darse media vuelta cuando Twilight la tomó del hombro.

\- Hey, al menos despídete de él. – Le instó Rarity, desde luego, alguien que creía firmemente en los modales, cosa que sonó a obligación para Sunset.

\- Lo haré; pero antes háganlo ustedes. – Condicionó Sunset, esperando que estas no lo hicieran.

El timbre de la escuela finalmente sonó, aliviando la tensión que solo iba en incremento.

\- Adiós. – Dijo Dash, apartándose a toda velocidad.

\- Chao – Dijo Pinkie Pie imitando el gesto con la mano.

\- No fue un gusto ciertamente. – Le instó Rarity marchándose con una expresión de pocos amigos.

El resto no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró; las causas principales eran obvias. Nadie podría tolerar otra historia de esas ni a su antagonista principal. Por mucho que fuera el hermano de Sunset Shimmer. Un minuto de silencio se produjo entre ambos, afortunadamente las amigas de la pelifuego ni se dieron cuenta que los dos se quedaron el uno frente al otro.

\- Qué clase de presentación fue esa. – Cuestionó algo molesta Sunset, no se esperaba expresiones como las que usó Wane.

\- Trataba de ayudarte a volvértelas a ganar. – Arguyó con inocencia el de ojos turquesa.

\- ¿Haciendo que te desaprueben por completo? – Inquirió la de ojos turquesa con una falta de entendimiento sobre el extraño comportamiento que Wane estaba adoptando, parecía ser cada vez más diferente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

\- A mí no me importa; a ti sí. – Le respondió el demonio con aquella sonrisa tan estrambótica que presentaba su rostro ante la mirada de Sunset Shimmer. – Tómalo como un favor si quieres.

\- No gracias. – Le respondió la fémina de forma directa. - ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- Sígueme. – Alegó el demonio transportándose de pronto.

Sunset sintió la presencia de Wane al otro lado del mundo… miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de su ubicación actual ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Con una duda demasiado alta como para no ir preparada para una sorpresa, la pelifuego finalmente se transportó siguiendo el rastro que Gloom Wane había dejado.

Ni bien llegó, pudo reconocer un clima distinto, más húmedo, con sonidos distintos al entorno de la escuela. Unos colores vivos por todo el lugar, cierta obscuridad abundaba por el lugar, además de una gran cantidad de verde azulado, madera… estaba en una especie de bosque o algo así.

\- Demoraste mucho, ¿Desconfiaste de mis intenciones verdad? – Cuestionó entretenido el demonio.

\- Digamos que no eres la personificación de la bondad. – Le respondió de forma seca la adolescente. – Dónde estamos.

\- Deberías poder decírmelo tú Sunset, después de todo tú creaste este lugar.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – Cuestionó la de ojos turquesa tratando de recordar.

\- Como lo oyes, este lugar tiene la presencia de una magia particularmente obscura, todo este lugar está infestado de ella. – Aclaró Wane poco antes de que sus ojos tuvieran la transformación que mantenía esa bruma obscura y un brillo singularmente idéntico al de Sunset, esta imitó el gesto.

Tenía razón, todo el lugar estaba impregnado por magia obscura. Tan siquiera pasó un segundo para que volteara la vista hacia el demonio en clara señal de acusación.

\- A mí no me culpes Sunset… vine hasta aquí porque revisé algunos datos interesantes en internet. Los humanos tienen una percepción bastante… escandalosa de la palabra demonio; bueno, mil ochocientos años de religión han cultivado el desprecio a lo que esa palabra representa para ellos.

Ahora Wane se iba por las ramas, a dónde quería llegar precisamente, había una clase de matemáticas a la que debía asistir si no quería tener serias riñas por parte de la directora Celestia.

\- Para qué me trajiste hasta aquí. – Volvió a cuestionar la adolescente, exigiendo esta vez una respuesta definitoria.

\- Estamos en el bosque de Tulivia, un lugar que se ha hecho famosísimo por ser el lugar donde ha surgido una nueva secta religiosa, iré directo al grano, aquí están pasando muchas cosas que los humanos pueden definir como "milagros".

\- A qué te refieres. – Wane hablaba todavía de forma demasiado críptica.

\- Aquí pasan cosas maravillosas, los humanos recuperan la salud de forma veloz, recuperan energías, mágicamente este lugar calma los nervios, entiendes por dónde voy. – Explicaba el hombre levantando los hombros y moviendo una ceja para dar a entender a lo que se quería referir.

\- Están entrando en contacto directo con la magia. – Concluyó Sunset empezando a captar el meollo del asunto.

\- Exacto, pero su relación es diferente a la de tus amigas, aquí es más limitado y temporal, por no decir que no realiza cambios mágicos en sus cuerpos; solo los cura, es decir, los reestructura según su información genética.

\- Pero cómo.

\- Es lo interesante, este lugar está siendo alimentado por una fuente de magia que no la crea, pero la almacena.

Nuevamente el demonio se transportó, Sunset esta vez no debitó en seguirlo, el lugar se hallaba en el corazón de todo el bosque que debía tener una extensión de al menos 700 kilómetros cuadrados, cerca había una montaña… en ese instante Sunset pudo reconocer a la perfección todo, más bien, recordarlo todo. En aquella montaña sus poderes se habían descontrolado a causa de una arranque de furia, deseó por ese entonces poder destruir la demonio que conformaba parte de ella. ¿Incluso ella no podía soportarlo? Un recuerdo doloroso, porque incluso Wane era diferente en ese entonces. Durante ese tiempo odió con todas sus fuerzas lo que era, y ahora que lo aceptaba, sus amigas despreciaban lo que era.

\- Eso de allá. – Señaló Wane mostrando con el dedo una enorme gema blanca de al menos un metro de tamaño, clavado férreamente sobre una especie de lagunilla, las orillas yacían pacíficamente en calma, el movimiento era mínimo; varios animales comenzaron a aparecerse de todas las direcciones.

Todos los seres mantenían la vista fija en Sunset Shimmer, esta, al ser despertada del recuerdo y también de un paseo por emociones que no deseaba volver a sentir, se mostró entonces sin palabras para describir la extrañeza del momento, todos esos animales, de aspecto extraño, con formas que no conoció ni en Equestria ni en ese mundo mantenían sus ojos fijos en ella, desde los de piel escamosa, hasta los que tenían alas o simplemente flotaban.

\- Reconocen a su creadora, reconocen la energía que proviene de ti… estos animales son algo así como un producto de tu conciencia esclava Sunset, por alguna razón, la tu consciencia esclava accedió a un hechizo que los demonios no solemos hacer.

Sunset cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse, una serie de pensamientos y recuerdos comenzaron a fluir por su mente. Aquello era un hechizo bastante tétrico a su parecer, aquella gema era una especie de corazón y cerebro al mismo tiempo, los animales de aquel confín e incluso las plantas estaban conectadas a aquella gema. Sus vidas dependían de que la gema tuviera energía, al igual que sus amigas ¿No bastaba con ellas? Ahora también esas criaturas. Pero ahí no acababa la cuestión, esa gema tenía cierto pensamiento, cierta conciencia de lo que era; y también de lo que Sunset era, según aquel hechizo, todas las formas de vida de aquel lugar eran modificadas o creadas por un hechizo secundario, tan complejo que se desarticulaba en cientos de hechizos.

De las aguas de aquella lagunilla comenzó a emerger una criatura, de dos patas delanteras y una cola… la constitución recordaba a una hidra, pero en lugar de tres cabezas, solo poseía una y un sinfín de placas alrededor del cuerpo.

\- Interesante, las mutaciones de alta resistencia a golpes están siendo exitosas. – Aclaró Wane.

\- Se supone que este hechizo fue realizado para que los demonios de la quinta generación experimentaran con la vida y la evolución; no debería estar aquí. – Arguyó inmediatamente la adolescente.

\- Concuerdo contigo Shimmer; pero hay un pequeño inconveniente.

Otra vez Wane desapareció del lugar para aparecerse a doscientos kilómetros del lugar, Sunset desde luego, no tardó en acercarse. Ante ambos se mostraba un lugar de muros blancos de acero y hormigón, con bastante espacio como para ser una simple casa en medio del bosque. La fémina comenzó a caminar al interior del lugar, dentro, todo era un completo caos; computadoras en el piso, cristal, plástico, el piso presentaba colores diferentes; habían símbolos químicos, pequeñas jaulas y peceras… microscopios, corredores, quince minutos le llevó recorrer una parte de aquel complejo lugar.

\- Qué es este lugar. – Cuestionó la fémina preparándose para cualquier inconveniente.

\- No estoy seguro Sunset; pero no es difícil darse cuenta de que aquí se estaba haciendo ciencia de algún tipo, quizás biología, física, química… hay armas en el ala derecha de este complejo…

\- O sea que…

\- Aquí estaban bajo peligro de algún tipo y al mismo tiempo las investigaciones debían permanecer en completo secreto.

\- Debe haber algo en los computadores. – Afirmó la pelifuego ingresando al complejo.

\- Probablemente, pero de documentos escritos no hay nada en absoluto, al parecer este lugar sufrió también de un incendio. – Recalcó el demonio observando las paredes negras teñidas de un negro irregular y el olor que el lugar expulsaba era prueba más fiel que la vista.

Sunset mantenía la vista fija en todas las direcciones, era como estar en una de esas películas de misterio pos apocalípticas que tanto le gustaban a Rainbow Dash; todo el lugar estaba envuelto de incógnitas.

\- Los humanos son bastante sencillos en la forma en que hacen y deciden las cosas, pero son complejos en las razones de sus acciones Shimmer; temo que en este lugar se trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando aquí.

\- ¿Y? – Cuestionó la adolescente mientras pensaba en las posibles implicaciones.

\- La gema, es consciente de que los secretos de este lugar deben permanecer ocultos, de alguna manera sabe reconocer los estudios humanos. Pero lo interesante es que no veta el acceso a humanos, estas criaturas tranquilamente podrían acabar con la vida de un humano, pero todo lo que hacen es capturarlos y llevarlos a una ubicación donde hay unas plantas que pueden eliminar memorias por completo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que este lugar sabe lo que pasa?

\- Hasta cierto punto, depende de ti darle energía cuando la que posee se agote, lo que pasará en unos cuantos meses. – Aclaró el hombre con un desdén poco evidente.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué no acabar con todo ahora?

\- Algunos humanos sin recursos acuden a este lugar para mantenerse con vida; como te dije, las aguas de esta laguna tienen un concentrado de hechizos mágicos y microorganismos modificados, entre sus funciones, algunos pueden reconstituir tejidos, otros puede estabilizar cadenas genéticas.

\- O sea que puede curar casi cualquier enfermedad. – Finalizó la fémina de ojos turquesa.

\- Exacto, varios humanos vienen aquí a pedir un milagro a la gema y esta se los concede. Claro que estoy hablando de forma figurada. Es tu decisión dejar esto o quitárselos. Pero hay un segundo problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tiene que ver con las instalaciones, mira, los humanos hacen todo con dinero y el dinero requerido para tener estas instalaciones no es poco, pocos son los que pueden costearse una investigación como la que parecía llevarse aquí.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Podría haber una corporación, transnacional o gobiernos que desean saber qué está pasando aquí; llevas más tiempo que yo entre humanos, sabes que su capacidad bélica es demasiado alta. – Exclamó preocupado el hombre.

\- Mmmmm… ¿Qué tienes pensado Wane?

\- Si lo que digo es correcto, y conociendo los pocos escrúpulos que tienen los humanos, será cuestión de tiempo hasta que den contigo, conmigo y con Equestria y como seguramente sabes bien, hay que evitar que los humanos sepan de todo esto.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo lo haremos? – Cuestionó Sunset. – No podemos mostrar nuestros poderes, tampoco podemos enfrentarlos.

\- Primero hay que investigar, podemos hacerlo entre los dos o puedes dejarme el trabajo a mí; tengo que ocupar mi tiempo en algo después de todo. – Ajustó Wane con un tono de sarcasmo, incomprensible para Sunset Shimmer.

\- No lo creo… dejarte la seguridad del secreto de Equestria y de nuestra existencia sería… - Wane levantó una de sus manos en señal de que la fémina le concediese algunos segundos para explicarse mejor.

\- Antes de que sigas, soy un demonio inferior a ti en poder, los humanos podrían vencerme con mucha mayor facilidad que a ti. Pero también soy más experimentado en aprehender de otras sociedades.

\- No lo sé Wane… lo pensaré. – Afirmó Sunset.

\- Nos vemos la semana que viene ¿De acuerdo? – Cuestionó Wane antes de que Sunset desapareciera del lugar.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué seguiría al paso de investigar?

\- Tomar parte en sus esferas de poder, con los humanos es más fácil, son criaturas sencillas en sus voluntades, el dinero y el aspecto hacen la mayor parte del trabajo. No costará vidas ni mucho esfuerzo dominarlos.

\- Oye, un paso a la vez. Bien, tú tienes el trabajo de investigar, después nos vemos.

La demonio desapareció para presentarse a sus clases, Wane por su parte, se quedó pensativo. ¿Cómo podía tener todo ese poder y no desear el dominio?

* * *

Por fin, luego de una ausencia puede continuar este fanfic, lamento la discontinuidad; todo autor sabe lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser – principalmente por la pérdida de lectores y olvido de algunos detallitos importantes dentro del argumento - ; no obstante, no es nada que no se pueda reparar. Estoy contento de poder continuar con escribiendo, nos leemos pronto.


	22. Recuperar lo perdido 5

La habitación es obscura, fría, una luz roja apenas ilumina una parte de todo este lugar, es tenue, extraña, veo el reflejo a través de la mesa metálica, y con lo fría que es, de paso la maldita silla también es de metal; el frio me llega hasta la nuca. No sé qué pasó, en un momento me estaba preparando para ir a clases y al siguiente me traen con una orden de los de arriba hasta esta habitación.

Un sujeto acaba de entrar hace treinta segundos, me está mirando desde la sombra; bueno, tampoco es como si no supiera que hay un espejo mágico aquí.

\- Agente Discord Graphite; ¿No es cierto? – Esa voz, es ronca, el tipo frente a mi es un anciano o está cerca de serlo.

\- Sí – Le respondo, la verdad sé que estoy en medio de un interrogatorio; pero el que está frente a mí no es Sombra, es alguien que no conozco.

\- Tener agentes menores de veintiún años de forma oficial es un delito con altos cargos en Naciones Unidas. – Este sujeto arroja un montón de documentos sobre la mesa, las hojas se dispersan, algunas caen. Pero las reconozco, son todos los documentos que hicieron de mí durante este tiempo. – Esta es su identidad dentro de Equestria; ha tenido bastante tiempo para crearse una vida. Pero los esfuerzos que esta agencia ha depositado en usted no han dado réditos.

Se pasea por la habitación; ¿Dónde está Sombra? ¿Quién es este tipo? Se nota que es de un rango mayor, quizás de la misma talla de Sombra, aunque su edad es muy diferente. ¿Cuál rédito? Se supone que todo lo que tenía que hacer era vigilar a esas muchachas.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Se supone que esta agencia tendría como principal fin la conservación de la seguridad Equestriana de estos asuntos "Paranormales" – El tipo este está furioso – El anterior director no supo llevar las cosas de forma eficiente, jamás entregó resultados y ahora es mi turno de enmendar sus errores.

Al carajo, Sombra ya no está.

\- Entonces. – Mueve la silla y se sienta. – Usted me va a dar un informe detallado de sus progresos en este mismo instante.

\- Pero mis clases.

\- No tienen importancia, no se trató jamás de que usted tuviera la oportunidad de reconstruir una vida social, no somos un reformatorio. Se trató siempre de identificar y neutralizar a este objetivo.

El vuelve a sacar un montón de hojas unidas por un clip, al frente de ellas está la foto de Sunset Shimmer la veo claramente; pero no está sola… están todas las chicas, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y las demás… También está un sujeto al que no reconozco.

\- He informado de todos mis avances, se ha registrado todo mediante cámaras, no sé qué más podría decirle a usted. – El viejo este me observa fijamente, por fin puedo ver sus ojos, son de un color obscuro como el carbón y tiene el pelo cano; además de poco pelo y no parece estar en forma.

\- Enviar a jóvenes es un riesgo increíblemente alto. Son sentimentales, no se han desarrollado por completo y son impredecibles; no sé qué intentó Sombra al buscarte a ti, un adolescente de baja monta de un contexto cuestionable y un patriotismo y lealtad casi nulos.

\- No soy tono, tampoco soy un traidor.

\- Claro, eso dices ahora. Pero en el campo las cosas siempre son totalmente diferentes a lo que se dicen en estas pequeñas juntas que mantenías con Sombra. Ahora dime. ¿Qué sabes de esta muchacha?

\- Ya se lo dije…

\- No. – Me interrumpe de pronto elevando la voz. – Las cámaras y los micrófonos están bien instalados, te concedo eso; pero no cubren toda el área, tampoco salen del colegio y el objetivo ha cambiado de comportamiento. Estamos en un momento crítico y tú apenas lo has percibido, mucho menos Sombra.

¿Cambios? ¿Cuándo? He mantenido vigiladas a todas las chicas, nuestras clases me dan la chance de poder seguirlas más de cerca, no ha habido grandes cambios y nuestras pocas conversaciones sobre Sunset, pues como que no dicen nada más que se sienten raras. Aunque lo dicen muy de pasada, no detallan en nada. Claro que todavía no confían en mí.

\- ¿Has notado algún cambio importante en esta… Sunset Shimmer? ¿Algo que amerite la pena de ser considerado?

\- Nada de momento señor, hoy iba a asistir a una clase de tutoría con ella.

\- Lo sé; y ese es el punto con el que quiero cerrar nuestra pequeña… charla. – Se queda callado de pronto, me observa con una mirada acusadora, qué estará pensando.

\- Qué. – Le pregunto para que hable de una bendita vez.

\- Las cosas con Sombra estaban demasiado mal, conmigo no hay mejores esfuerzos, conmigo hay resultados. Eres un indocumentado y basta que lo ordene para que tus documentos falsos desaparezcan. No sé cómo lo harás, pero quiero que me des un informe detallado sobre Sunset Shimmer y su estado actual esta misma noche. ¿Me he dejado entender? - Este desgraciado se parece más de lo que quisiera a Tirek; si no fuera porque estamos en esta situación y él tiene todo a su favor, le rajaría la cara con mis propias uñas.

\- Qué sugiere que haga. – No tengo la más mínima idea. Este sujeto pide mucho y no me da tantas instrucciones como lo hacía Sombra, ninguna de hecho.

\- El trabajo que se supone tendría que hacer. – Idiota, esa respuesta no me sirve de nada. Trato de no mostrar nada más que una afirmación en mi rostro, pero este imbécil tiene cara de saber leer las emociones de los demás.

Finalmente sale, la puerta se abre y la luz roja se apaga, salgo de la habitación de interrogaciones, me dirijo a mi habitación lo más rápido que puedo… tomo una cantidad de cámaras y un micrófono; los pongo dentro del bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros. Este infeliz tiene una actitud demasiado negativa; pero no puedo hacerle nada en absoluto.

Salgo de mi habitación, voy retrasado por media hora, me dirijo a la oficina del nuevo director, toco la puerta.

\- Pase. – Ordena desde adentro.

Abro la puerta. Ahí está ese sujeto, realmente es un viejo, calvo, ojos negros, nariz ensanchada, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en la frente me dan pista de que ha estado furioso la mayor parte de la vida, su piel azul o cian… unos tonos más cálidos que los de Rainbow Dash. Pero el bastardo tiene unos anteojos en círculo y un bigote canoso.

\- Tiene sus órdenes agente Graphite, cúmplalas y dejaré pasar los pormenores de su nacionalidad.

\- Solo quería saber si usted ya conoce todo esto en profundidad.

\- Mira, no tengo por qué darte informes, retírese de inmediato a cumplir con su trabajo o encontraré a alguien más que lo pueda hacer. – Este imbécil me tiene hasta las… - Bien.

Esta con camisa; y estaba con el uniforme completo cuando ingresó dentro de la sala de interrogatorios; voltea para ver una laptop, es una diferente a la de Sombra. Este es el momento, me apuro para sacar un micrófono y una de las cámaras, la enfoco en la puerta y arrojo el micrófono al saco, se pega de inmediato, tiene el grosor de una cabello y parece uno. Me estoy jugando una buena; pero si sale bien, al menos sabré que tiene planeado este cabrón para mí.

Salgo y me dirijo al ascensor, prefiero seguir con…

Lo veo, justo cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor; me he preguntado todo este último tiempo ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Y lo encuentro allí. Está parado, me mira y sonríe.

\- Creo que ya conociste al general Tulip.

\- Supongo que sí, ¿Es el calvo imbécil cierto?

\- Ese mismo; mira chico. – Me dice, toca un botón para llevarnos a la planta baja. No sé qué diablos está haciendo aquí; pero es mejor tener a alguien conocido, bueno, ver la cara de alguien conocido. – Las cosas en la agencia están a punto de cambiar enormemente.

El ascensor comienza a bajar, veo que su expresión no es la habitual, está como preocupado, o tal vez está a punto de explotar, no sé diferenciar muy bien.

\- Cómo.

\- Tulip es más partidario de la acción inmediata, no es de sentarse a considerar las cosas. Que esté como ministro de defensa enserio me preocupa; ¿Recuerdas el golpe de estado de Tulivia?

\- Cómo no olvidarlo, por poco y me joden allá.

\- Sí, - Sonríe finalmente – él envió la orden de que todos los agentes que estaban tratando de escapar intentaran detener el intento de las masas de aquel país de llevar a cabo su golpe de estado conjuntamente con una parte del ejército paramilitar de su nación. La explosión que viviste cerca de la embajada era un intento por retardar la llegada de los Tulivianos al palacio de gobierno. En fin, se cometieron varios errores y acciones que pondrían a Equestria en una posición política terriblemente desfavorable.

\- ¿Lo ordenó él? – Le pregunto, estoy seguro de que me quiere decir eso.

\- Sí, pero este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de estas cosas.

El ascensor llega, se abren las puertas, salimos los dos al pasillo común y corriente del edificio. Lo seguiré, le tengo más confianza a este sujeto al borde de la locura que a ese tal Tulip y su actitud de jefe supremo.

Salimos a la calle luego de ser identificados por un tipo que parece ser un típico guardia de seguridad de cualquier edificio cercano.

Pasamos una cuadra, dos, entramos a una tienda de regalos. Parado en el mostrador está Shining Armor. A él no lo vi desde los interrogatorios que Sombra le hizo, apenas tengo alguna idea de lo que esté haciendo aquí… pero todo lo que pienso en este momento es demasiado loco para ser verdad.

\- Discord, qué bueno verte de nuevo. – Me dice en lo que extiende su mano para saludarme, hago lo mismo.

\- Qué está pasando aquí. – Les pregunto a los dos, necesito respuestas y las necesito en este instante.

\- Chico, tanto Shining Armor como yo estamos en la mira de Tulip, también tú y todos los activos que tuve lo estarán pronto. Escucha lo que te diré, Tulip es bastante ciego para ver el peligro en su totalidad, él solo está viendo a esa muchacha demonio poni o lo que sea como u peligro que debe destruir.

\- Y quizás deba. – Le digo, también me he puesto a pensar en Sunset…

\- No lo sé Discord, con lo que teníamos listo para ir por ella y sus amigas podríamos haberlas eliminado hace bastante tiempo; pero las cosas se están haciendo cada vez más complicadas.

\- En qué sentido.

\- ¿Qué tal si en realidad no piensan hacer daño a alguien o a todos nosotros? ¿Qué tal si hay más cosas de las que nosotros no tenemos la menor idea? – Sombra ha pensado las cosas más que yo, se ha fijado en cosas que yo no, ni me importaba. Pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás tenga razón.

\- Al respecto, he oído que el equipo de I&D está a punto de perder una enorme carga de financiamiento en investigación y todo eso se irá a desarrollar armas en base de lo que ya se ha aprendido, Rash me ha dicho que todavía no se puede hablar de aplicaciones porque no existe la información suficiente.

\- Ese es Tulip, no piensa bien todo el tiempo, no considera bien las cosas y te apuesto a que piensa usar esas armas para atacar a Sunset Shimmer y a sus amigas.

\- Pero… qué significa eso.

-Neutralizar, quitarles toda capacidad de actividad o sea. Eliminarlas… eso es lo que significa Discord. – Aclara Shining Armor.

No puedo evitar recordar a Fluttershy más que a Sunset Shimmer, de hecho, no creo que sea justo que una chica tan buena como ella tenga que pagar por otra persona, Fluttershy no se lo merece. Ha sido tan buena conmigo que no estoy dispuesto a colaborar con una agencia que planee ejecutarla solo por pensar que es peligrosa o que su amiga es peligrosa. Sunset debería ser el único blanco aquí.

\- Es peligroso hacerlo, hay muchos afectados, víctimas secundarias… un ataque bien planeado no logrará atraparlas a todas… esa Sunset puede escapar de inmediato y al parecer todas esas muchachas tienen súper poderes. Además, Sunset también las puede desaparecer consigo. – Sombra piensa por mucho tiempo, la verdad yo también creo que es una pésima idea tratar de liquidarlas.

\- Por cierto, hace unas pocas horas Tulip me designó como agente para volver a Tulivia, dentro del bosque todavía están algunos científicos perdidos; no podré estar con ustedes aquí; pero les mandaré toda la información que crea pertinente.

\- Es un riesgo muy alto Shining y tú ya tienes responsabilidades que cumplir, déjanos todo a nosotros. – Le dice Sombra, no sé bien a qué se refiere. Pero al menos Sombra está comprensivo.

De pronto mi celular suena, lo veo, viene directamente de la agencia. Observo a los dos agentes, coloco el auricular en mi oreja.

\- Hola.

\- Nuevas órdenes, tienes que averiguar todo lo que tenga que ver con un tal Wane Gloom. – Es la voz de Tulip, quiero responderle pero cuelga de inmediato. Enserio estoy comenzando a odiar a este imbécil.

\- Bien, lo que tengo que decirles es que ya no soy director general, solo de operaciones. Aunque les apuesto lo que quieran a que Tulip no va a respetar mi autoridad, no puedo asegurar que tenga el control de las operaciones todo el tiempo muchachos.

\- Así que sigue dentro de la agencia.

\- Sí, aunque no como me gustaría, miren muchachos los traje aquí para saber si cuento con su apoyo si llega algún momento en el que necesitemos desentendernos de la cadena de mando y realizar algunas cosas que se consideran justiciables solo en una corte marcial.

No me la creo, Sombra nos está proponiendo sublevarnos en algún momento; niego con la cabeza, tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer y sé que corte marcial es algo que puede dar la pena de muerte a cualquier agente, incluso cuando tiene mi edad… me ganaré mi nacionalidad y bastante dinero si continúo aquí. Sombra no tiene nada para ofrecer y aunque sea un tipo agradable, no pienso que sea una elección sensata en este o cualquier instante futuro.

\- Te apoyaré en lo que pueda Sombra, tengo muchas cosas que cuidar y mi hermana es una de ellas. – Está algo agitado, después de escuchar a Discord diciendo todo lo que planearía Tulip su expresión cambió rotundamente.

\- Bien, me ocuparé de tener nuestras espaldas protegidas. – Sombra habla con Shining como si me estuvieran ignorando por completo. Grandiosa forma de hacerme sentir culpable por no serles del todo leal, pero todavía puedo hacer algo al respecto.

\- Oiga, dejé un micrófono en la chaqueta de Tulip y una cámara en su oficina. – Le informo a Sombra y él me ve con una mirada confundida.

\- Gracias, pero no juegues a ser el espía de dos bandos, me encargaré del resto. – Dice Sombra, poco antes de despedirse estrechándonos la mano y saliendo.

\- Suerte en Tulivia, tengo que ir a mi propio campo. – Le digo a Shining Armor después de ver mi reloj, no lo veré por un tiempo y es otra de las pocas caras conocidas que tengo dentro de la agencia.

\- Sí, Discord – Me toma del hombro y me volteo para verlo, nunca me ha gustado que hagan eso; pero es algo así como un amigo – Te pido que por favor protejas a mi hermana si las cosas se complican… si Discord y yo no logramos hacer nada, no quiero imaginar lo que Tulip le vaya a hacer.

\- Sí, protegeré a Twilight Shining, te lo prometo. – Afirmo, él me salvó la vida y le debo algo similar supongo.

El camino a la escuela se me hará largo, de eso estoy seguro.

*/

Hay muchas cosas en el mundo que todavía carecen de explicación y explicaciones que necesitan ser ampliadas por insuficiencia, quizás una de las más grandes verdades jamás dichas será que nunca nadie podrá conocer algo en su totalidad. La limitación a la parcialidad es una parte íntima del conocimiento del ser humano individual, incluso en épocas donde la ciencia se ha expandido tan ampliamente.

Sunset, parada en un vestidor del taller de corte y confección se avergonzaba de salir, incluso cuando habían tan pocas personas allá afuera. No podía explicarlo, simplemente era una vergüenza por mostrarse en los vestidos que Rarity había diseñado desde el receso escolar; había observado por una pequeña abertura de la tela, que hacía las veces de ingreso y protector de las vistas ajenas, el pelo del joven por el cual todavía sentía una atracción.

Era extraño que después de tanto tiempo y tantas malas pasadas todavía tuvieran esa chispa especial, se llevaban bastante bien, bromeaban y él, lejos de ser un muchacho tonto o superficial, realmente era alguien atento y bastante profundo. A veces hasta podía sentirse mal por haberlo usado como resorte para ganar más popularidad; lo interesante era que incluso después de eso. Él seguía allí, claro que solo después de ser rechazado por Twilight y después de haber sufrido un tanto por dicho rechazo, sin embargo, lo suyo, lo suyo pintaba como algo especial.

Y se sentía nerviosa porque… en primer lugar porque lo que saldría a "exponer" sería la propuesta de Rarity para los uniformes deportivos, de porristas y también una idea de uniforme escolar cuando se requiera que todos fueran a uno de esos eventos súper exigentes a los que la escuela solía invitar. La ropa que a ella le tocaba era de porrista y deportista.

En segundo lugar, Rarity se había esforzado un montón para crearlos. Y junto con ella, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Applejack e incuso Fluttershy estaban preparándose para "exponer" los conjuntos, si se ponía nerviosa y se caía de pronto, o se equivocaba en alguno de los pasos perfectamente coordinados por su amiga modista, las cosas podrían acabar mal. Y de entre las dos casusas, esta era la que más la embargaba, no podía arruinar las cosas.

\- Anda Sunset, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. – Susurró la voz de la modista a través de la pequeña abertura. – A lo cual la de cabello bicolor tuvo como respuesta una aceleración en colocarse una falda de porrista y de divisar los escurridizos pompones que, pese a ser llamativos y coloridos, estaban perdidos.

\- Ya voy, dame un segundo. – Dijo, buscando en el piso, había tenido el descuido de poner su chaqueta de cuero sobre toda la ropa de la que tuvo que desprenderse durante el cambio.

Buscó por unos cuantos segundos entre la pequeña pila que se conformaba, allí estaban, junto a sus botas, los pompones amarillo y azul, los colores de la escuela. Los tomó y ya estaba lista, tenía los tenis, las medias, la camisa que no era corta; pero ajustada, la falda estaba a dos dedos de su rodilla. Rarity era una auténtica partidaria de cierto conservadurismo. Todavía recordaba lo que le dijo a una de las porristas cuando se quejó de aquello. " _La moda cambia tu cuerpo, no al revés_ ". Entendía a duras penas el significado. Sin embargo, a ella también le incomodaba usar faldas demasiado cortas. De hecho, una razón para cambiar a los pantalones de Lycra era que ya no debía preocuparse por tener esos cuidados con la falda.

Además que apenas pudo acostumbrarse a las corrientes de aire contra su piel lampiña, el pelo de una poni en Equestria podía disipar las mismas, mientras que la piel humana era fácilmente azotada por el viento.

\- Vamos Sunset, es hora de salir. – Le espetó Rarity.

Un poco de magia fue necesaria para que todos sus objetos fueran directo a un morral que llevó consigo, la pequeña mochila de cuero no tenía capacidad, por lo cual aquel morral era ideal.

Una vez salió, se encontró con la mirada expectante de varios muchachos que se habían aproximado de un momento a otro, claro… era exposición de moda y al haber chicas modelando, ellos simplemente no se podían resistir. Afortunadamente Flash Sentry ya no estaba allí. ¿Afortunadamente? ¿Quería decir que no quería verla modelando los nuevos uniformes? ¿Qué acaso no le gustaba? Bueno, ese no era un problema para hacer escándalo o tan importante como hacerlo bien.

La pasarela era algo interesante, tomaron una mesa circular y le pusieron una especie de alfombra encima de un mantel. Posteriormente adicionaron un banco, unas sillas y mesas del comedor para crear una pasarela que llegaba hasta la cintura. Por ella, pasaban una serie de muchachas, entre las que se encontraban sus amigas y finalmente ella entraría como la última muestra de los uniformes de porristas.

Vestía una propuesta que combinaba los colores azul y amarillo, los de la CHS, la falda tenía los ambos colores divididos por una línea violeta, que pasaba por la mitad de la falda, los colores no se intercalaban entre pliegue y pliegue, sino por toda la falda, cosa que era atrayente, además de dar la impresión de estar planchada. Después la blusa era blanca, algo ajustada y el escote era algo discreto, al borde de las mangas se hallaban los colores de la CHS; finalmente, el conjunto tenía cierta simpleza, pero aprovechando al máximo las posibilidades de dicha simpleza.

Ahora bien, los pasos eran simples, mover ligeramente la cadera, pisar con el pie ligeramente en curva para aumentar la curvatura de sus piernas, debía mover las manos con gracia manteniendo las palmas abiertas y nunca cerrándolas en puño, esbelta, esbelta, esbelta… sonreír de forma natural, no exagerar. Bien, había llegado al punto exacto, la mesa circular, ahí debía dar una vuelta para llevar una de sus piernas (la derecha) delante, mientras extendía brevemente los brazos al menos a cuarenta y cinco grados de su centro; después debía dar otra vuelta y dirigirse al vestidor.

Para su sorpresa lo hizo bien, no confundió los pasos ni paso ningún accidente; las siguientes en pasar serían las del uniforme escolar que tendría un uso exclusivamente formal, cuando se lo requiriese. Allí entrarían Twilight, Fluttershy y Applejack. Eso le daba algunos minutos para cambiarse a un uniforme de futbol, el cual expondría junto a Rainbow Dash.

Pasó al vestidor, pero Rarity no estaba allí con los deportivos como fue planeado.

Finalmente pudo verla de reojo caminando en dirección a unas máquinas de coser, desde luego, tanto ella como Rainbow Dash se acercaron para percatarse de que todo estuviera bien, encontrándose con una Rarity con un mechón de su cabello fuera de orden, algo despeinada, con una ansiedad visible a través de su expresión y movimientos bruscos, que inútilmente trataban de posicionar una polera en la máquina de coser.

\- Sus poleras estarán listas en unos segundos chicas, olvidé unir las caras de sus poleras. – Advirtió la fémina; se puso manos a la obra; pisó el pedal de la máquina pero, una de esas coincidencias increíbles se mostró cuando la aguja de la máquina se rompió, Rarity abrió sus ojos.

\- Debe haber otra, trató de explicar Rainbow Dash.

\- No querida, esta era la única que funcionaba, todas se estropearon la semana pasada. – Advirtió Rarity a punto de entrar en pánico mientras sus manos temblorosas sujetaban las dos caras de la polera, tocaba con uno de sus dedos la superficie de madera de la máquina de costurar.

De pronto Sunset se le acercó con una idea en la cabeza.

\- Rarity, ¿Tienes tu dije contigo?

\- Emm… sí… por qué – Respondió la modista observando a Sunset Shimmer.

\- De acuerdo, ven conmigo, haremos esto de otra forma. – Explicó Sunset, Rainbow con la curiosidad tentada las siguió a ambas mientras se dirigían detrás de los vestidores, donde se encontraba un área donde se encontraban algunos casilleros y depositaban las distintas telas.

Rarity sacó su dije de su blusa para mostrarlo.

\- Bien, ahora tócalo y toma mi brazo. – Afirmó la de ojos turquesa con una seguridad tan alta que Rarity apenas dudo y agarró con la mano derecha el brazo que Sunset le ofreció, todo era absolutamente.

Un brillo particular se mostró en la mano de Sunset, que apuntó con la palma extendida a las cuatro caras de las que serían las dos poleras a usarse así como a las que iban a ser las mangas que tendrían.

\- Concéntrate en la aguja que usarías para coser todo esto. – Solicitó Sunset con tranquilidad.

\- De acuerdo.

Varias agujas se formaron en el aire, hechas de la misma forma y magia que los diamantes que Rarity podía hacer emerger con el poder de su dije.

\- Ahora, ponlas en el lugar donde las costuras irán. – Continuó con sus indicaciones la adolescente de cabello bicolor.

\- Bien – afirmó la fémina de piel blanca, a medida que se concentraba, le asombraba al mismo tiempo cómo aquellas agujas mágicas se posicionaban.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien, ahora, imagina el tipo de costura que requieren.

La parte difícil de todo aquello era que entre ambas, se estaba creando un pensamiento compartido, una proyección que se debía convertir en realidad mediante la manipulación de la magia. Rarity ignoraba aquello, Sunset era quien debía realizar las operaciones complejas de coordinar ambos cerebros, de usar la magia para llevar a cabo la creación de unos hilos que pronto se movieron casi por cuenta propia a las agujas, ensartando, uniendo.

\- Piensa cómo se moverán las agujas para realizar la costura. – Adicionó la pelifuego.

No hubo respuesta de Rarity, estaba inmersa en imaginar, en tratar de plasmar sus pensamientos en la realidad misma.

Rainbow Dash se acercó para ver mejor las agujas; de un momento a otro, estas comenzaron a moverse, los hilos eran conducidos, anudados, entre las caras de las poleras que pronto se unieron de forma precisa, ambas, levitando en el aire, las mangas no tardaron en adicionarse en aquel movimiento innatural, incluso para el ojo humano, se necesitó menos de tres minutos para hacer esa creación.

Ambas poleras levitaron dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivas modelos. Rainbow la tomó del aire, sin sentir ninguna fuerza que tratara de sostenerla, Sunset la cogió con sus brazos el suyo y sin más instrucciones ambas comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa. Esta vez, todo fue más sencillo, dos minutos era lo que necesitaban, Rainbow lo logró en uno y medio. Pero quién llevaba las cuentas.

Finalmente, ambas salieron con el balón de futbol en manos de Rainbow Dash, era hora de subir nuevamente a la pasarela.

El conjunto era bastante diferente al de porrista, el corto era algo holgado, petición constante de las jugadoras, tenía los colores de la CHS en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pierna izquierda bajo el número de la jugadora, el color blanco era algo objetable, por ello el color del uniforme de Sunset era negro, para dar los dos extremos; la polera, en general blanca o negra los colores se encontraban en diagonal que iba desde el hombro izquierdo a la cadera derecha, en líneas de tres dedos y medio de cada color, al medio se hallaba el escudo de la CHS y finalmente las mangas y en la espalda tenían los números de cada jugador, azul en el caso del uniforme blanco y amarillo en el caso del uniforme negro.

Ante la mirada de los expectantes, Sunset pudo desenvolverse libremente, la coreografía de la exposición de ese deportivo requería que ambas caminaran hacia la mesa circular y entonces se hacía algo difícil, en realidad difícil para Rainbow, pues, se requería mostrar cómo se veía el uniforme en el desempeño deportivo. La vista de los adolescentes las enfocaba a ambas, nada raro viniendo de los muchachos, decía para sus adentros la fémina de piel ámbar.

Así pues, Rainbow le pasó el balón a Sunset por el aire, mientras que esta lo recibía y lo mandaba al piso, había practicado cómo mover el balón con Rainbow, por lo cual no era la gran cosa; sin embargo, al final, realizó un pase corto, súper corto para que la deportista hiciera su parte, esta, con una gran talento la elevó en el aire para hacerla rebotar primero con el empeine, después con la rodilla, pasarla a otra rodilla, con la cabeza y el balón regresaba a sus manos. Los y las del equipo de fútbol aplaudieron; justo en ese momento Sunset pudo observar a Flash Sentry entre la multitud que llenaba el interior del taller de corte y confección, estaba afuera, entre los muchachos que se habían colado a último momento.

En fin, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien y ahora él también la estaba viendo. A su lado estaba Discord… era extraño verlos juntos pero allí estaba, sonrió esperando que el joven de cabello azul marino la observara; este devolvió el gesto con una increíble exactitud. A su lado Discord también le sonrió, bueno podían haber malentendidos… al percatarse de que una cantidad de muchachos alrededor también se percató de que habían muchos "malos entendidos".

Si algo hay que a la mayoría de los humanos puede hacer sentir bien, es percatarse de que es atractivo a alguna persona de alguna manera, si tenía la correcta interpretación de lo que significaban aquellos "malos entendidos" entonces podía sentirse halagada y era así como se sentía en ese instante.

Pero ya volviendo a la cuestión importante, era hora de regresar a los vestidores para dar por finalizada la exposición que se llevó a cabo durante casi media hora. Muchos aprobaban los vestuarios creados por la futura diseñadora de modas. Sunset se sentía ya libre de cualquier preocupación, lamentablemente no recordó que el borde de la mesa podía desequilibrar toda la mesa. Sus pasos se excedieron del límite, sumado al hecho de que Rainbow Dash ya había dejado de pisar el otro extremo de la mesa, su peso desequilibró por completo el mueble que comenzó a caer. Apenas algunos pudieron extender sus manos para tratar de atraparla.

Pero, frente a lo que podría haber sido un accidente, la fémina comenzó a levitar en el aire, una especie de superficie de una gema mágica, se presentaron al mismo tiempo que Rainbow Dash ya estaba en el piso esperando poder atraparla junto con Applejack y Pinkie Pie. Se habían preocupado porque no le ocurriera nada al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó de levitar siendo puesta de nuevo sobre la pasarela, el diamante desapareció y las tres amigas que esperaban para evitar su caída comenzaban a disculparse con las personas que tuvieron que empujar para realizar dicha acción.

Ese momento fue particularmente valioso, esperado, anhelado. Allí estaba la muestra de que sus amigas todavía se preocupaban por ella. Una alegría profunda afloró desde el fondo de su corazón, una sonrisa sincera se esbozó débilmente en su rostro mientras regresaba a los vestidores. Aquel día, las cosas definitivamente estaban por volver a la normalidad.

*/

Estoy nervioso, las misiones que este imbécil vienen de pronto, no da un solo segundo para preguntar o para considerar las cosas, cada vez estoy más convencido de que este animal no tiene nada de asco para sacrificarme.

\- Atención agente, pronto usted recibirá la orden de ingresar dentro del laboratorio, está equipado con armamento experimental y tiene libre autorización para utilizarlo cuando las circunstancias lo obliguen a hacerlo.

\- Está bien.

El operativo pronto iniciará, tengo la impresión de que lo que voy a ver me dejará con la boca abierta.

* * *

Es obvio que para el próximo capítulo tenemos otro número de espionaje, ¿Qué encontrará Discord dentro de ese lugar? ¿Qué pasará con Sombra y la agencia? ¿Será posible que este fic tenga un secuela? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas nos aguardan. Nos leemos pronto y tengan una grandiosas semana.


	23. También Gloom Wane

_Viernes 17 de marzo de 2017; Canterlot High School, Canterlot, 23: 58 hora local_

\- Tiene permiso para usar sus equipamientos de forma libre. Pero úselos para neutralizar solo en caso de verdadera necesidad. – Cuando ese viejo habla a través del audífono, me pongo a pensar cómo sería en el campo de operaciones.

\- Qué hace usted aquí. – Dice de pronto, el audio me llega claramente.

\- A un lado Tulip, lograste que me bajaran del cargo de director general; pero sigo siendo director operativo. Ahora tengo una operación que llevar a cabo y francamente tengo más experiencia en estas cosas de lo que tendrás en toda tu vida. – Esa es la voz de Sombra, está en la central.

\- Bien chico. – Me dice después de que escucho que alguien toma un equipo de comunicación. – Este lugar no me da buena impresión; cambia tu exo a manual – B; se hará más difícil manejar, pero no se volverá una camisa de fuerza; escucha, antes de que entres debes saber que es muy probable que todo el equipo eléctrico deje de funcionar; así que tendrás que recordar todo lo que veas, tienes que tomar imágenes mentales.

Sí claro… ambos sabemos que durante todas las "enseñanzas" que Sombra y Shining Armor trataron de darme, la memoria visual nunca fue mi fuerte. Saco una llave maestra, el candado será fácil de abrir; pero luego no sé qué diablos me espera… ¿Y si encuentro a Sunset Shimmer allí dentro? Bueno, mi equipo está camuflado, tengo el chaleco antibalas que usé en Tulivia, el exo está dentro de mi ropa y no es fácil verlo porque tiene unos cuantos centímetros de grosor. No sabrá lo que hago en medio del colegio a esta hora, digo, es media noche.

\- Bien chico, es hora, varios equipos están listos para ingresar, perdemos comunicación, tendrás media hora para salir y dar la señal de que todo anda bien, de lo contrario ellos ingresarán ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí señor. – Afirmo, tengo algo de miedo con esta wea, qué tal si Sunset Shimmer me descubre, qué tal si allí dentro está ese tal Gloom Wane.

En la central han descubierto que ese tal hermano de Sunset Shimmer es realmente el mismo con el que se enfrentó; los videos del satélite lo demuestran, ese sujeto era Gloom Wane. Después, estoy seguro de que les llegaron grabaciones de ese sujeto de otra parte... todo es demasiado extraño, los científicos apenas logran entender lo que está pasando.

\- Bien, a mi señal entras por la puerta. – Aspiro algo de aire, estas situaciones siempre me ponen tenso. – Ahora.

Tomo la llave, la inserto en el candado, abre con toda la facilidad del mundo, tomo la perila de la puerta de metal y entonces la jalo hacia mí; un rechinido horrible sale de las bisagras viejas de la puerta.

Dentro… hay una escalera que lleva hacia otra puerta, una de esas escaleras viejas de hormigón y jodidamente frías, bajo…no hay más sonidos que mis pasos. Si Sunset Shimmer está dentro ¿Qué le diré? Creo que confía en mí, aunque sea solo un poco. Supongo que podría inventar algo… lo único que se me ocurre es tratar de actuar como si estuviera tratando de robar lo que sea que haya dentro. Ella podría creerme y quizás se decepcione de mí; pero al menos salvará el secreto que debo mantener. Y si ella se decepciona de mí… es seguro que se lo diría a Fluttershy. Estoy a punto de invitarla a salir… he estado con ella antes de cada almuerzo de los últimos días y en nuestra tutoría hasta reímos juntos más tiempo que aprender, no sé bien por qué, pero sé que tengo oportunidad con ella. Quién lo diría.

Reacciona Discord, con un demonio, ya estoy en la puerta, me he quedado parado como un idiota: muevo mi mano con dificultad, el exo está algo pesado de manejar, creo que es porque ya no se está guiando por impulsos nerviosos o no sé cómo lo llamó Rash.

El pomo está rígido, demasiado frío, arriba de esta puerta de madera hay seis, no siete gemas, cada una de distinto color, todas incrustadas en la pared: verde, amarillo, violeta, cian, ámbar, una transparente y otra rosa.

La de color ámbar está brillando de forma débil. ¿Qué significa eso? No hay comunicación, no llega ninguna señal y supongo que tampoco están recibiendo nada de esto. Bien, tomo aire de nuevo. Vamos Discord, ten pelotas por Dios.

Finalmente la puerta se abre, dentro… no puedo creerlo, dentro está iluminado por la luz de la luna; hay un gran corredor de al menos treinta metros de largo; pero más impresionante es que todo el corredor está elevado en el aire. La luz de la luna ilumina una gran altura deben ser diez metros de alto hasta llegar al piso; hay unas escaleras a un lado del corredor, deben llevar hasta el piso. Ahí abajo hay tierra, de rincón a rincón, todo está lleno de tierra. Es algo así como un invernadero. Vuelvo a ver el techo del lugar, son vidrios; parecen ser gruesos y la luz de la luna se está moviendo, está cambiando.

Rayos, ahora lo entiendo, está cambiando porque arriba de esos vidrios hay agua estamos debajo de algún depósito de agua, rio, laguna, lagunilla, lo que sea. En la tierra hay algunas pequeñas plantas, nada especial. Me dirijo hacia una puerta que está del otro lado del corredor; no sé es de madera, todo el lugar es de una textura de metal y hormigón, menos las puertas; extraño.

Una simple perilla que debo girar; algo de aire escapa del interior, es como en los laboratorios de la central. Dentro, hay varias cajas, con mucho plástico de celofán y otras tantas cosas de embalaje: bolsas de burbujas, cajas de madera, de plástico, de metal. Con diferentes formas, apenas alcanzo a distinguir todas ellas.

Geo Corp.; Bíotec; I&D grupo de equipos AG – 56; el sello de UNESCO está en una de esas cajas; FUNIYDE en otra; Antel Computadoras; PEAR computadoras. Y en todas las cajas hay varias descripciones que apenas entiendo. Todas están apiladas dentro de este lugar; esta división apenas está construida, el lugar tiene paredes azules, el techo blanco y el piso también.

Ahora que lo veo bien, el lugar es jodidamente enorme, debe tener de cuatrocientos a quinientos metros cuadrados; su altura cambia de un lugar a otro; en algunos es de dos a tres y en otros cinco… esto es muy extraño.

No tengo idea de lo que esto vaya a ser… las grabaciones dicen algo así como un laboratorio, Sunset lo dijo en algún momento que no recuerdo bien. Pero hay algo que no cuadra. Este lugar es bastante grande como para estar debajo de la escuela, ya tendría que haberme topado con alguna cloaca o cañerías o conexiones eléctricas y esas cosas. Pero no, además, el cristal debajo de algún lugar con agua es una locura; en ninguna parte del colegio hay algo así, y que yo recuerde, tampoco hay cosas iguales en ninguna parte alrededor del colegio, ni siquiera en el parque más próximo.

Ya deben haber pasado veinte minutos, todavía no puedo contar el tiempo mentalmente. No me van a creer todo lo que estoy viendo en este maldito lugar; mis pelos se están poniendo de punta presiento que algo está aquí. Veo una sombra moverse por el piso. Es una figura pequeña.

Se está prendiendo esta mierda, si es Sunset Shimmer puedo hacer algo ¿Y si es ese tal Gloom Wane? Estoy jodido.

La figura se hace más pequeña, la sombra que creaba era porque estaba en la ventana; veo claramente al responsable de la sombra. Me muevo lentamente, trato de no hacer ningún ruido; la habitación está vacía de cualquier cosa que me pueda servir para cubrirme de su vista. Creo que la cosa esa ya me ha visto…

Ahora puedo verlo, es un bicho del tamaño de mi puño, se mueve con sus ocho patas terminadas en punta y unos colmillos que sobresalen de su cabeza; qué es esa mierda. Me observa, lo observo. No le tengo miedo a los insectos, pero esa cosa no es normal; espera… es ese bicho con el que Sunset habló cuando la espié. Sí, juro que es ese bicho maldito.

De pronto su caparazón que era como un óvalo del tamaño de mi puño se hace pequeño, se quiebra y se reabsorbe, no sé cómo explicarlo; su caparazón se hace más pequeño. de pronto se convierte en alas, sus patas se hacen delgadas y sus colmillos desaparecen para convertirse en una estupidez que debe si quiera puedo nombrar… son tenazas con tubos al final. Diablos, lo veo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

De pronto empieza a volar. ¡Carajo! Le dirá a Sunset Shimmer o a ese otro, no sé qué es peor… no, esa cosa no conoce mi nombre; tengo que salir de aquí, sí. Sunset Shimmer no me va a reconocer si no me ve, tampoco creo que lo que sea que sea ese bicho raro pueda explicarle con detalle todo lo que vio. Corro como un endemoniado, esta mierda se va a prender si no logro salir de aquí.

Llego a la puerta, corro por todo el corredor, hay algo en el piso, tropiezo y caigo. Rayos, mi rodilla, me está doliendo, al diablo, he caído de cara. Esto va a dejar una marca clara y Sunset tendrá todo para encontrarme, genial, ya llevé esto directo al infierno. Pero si Sunset me encuentra aquí dentro, me podría hacer cualquier cosa… me levanto, no he dejado caer absolutamente nada – creo – comienzo a correr de nuevo.

Por fin llego a la maldita puerta de madera, la abro y ahí están las escaleras, las subo con toda velocidad, casi me caigo al quinto peldaño; diablos, estoy a punto de hacer estupideces por los nervios. A quién quiero engañar, jamás fui bueno para controlar mis malditos nervios. Llego a la puerta metálica. La abro con todas mis fuerzas. Hace un sonido demasiado estruendoso. Vamos Discord no ayudes a joderte.

Salgo… pienso en correr. Pero debo dejar todo como lo dejé, a lo mejor Sunset no cree en lo que ese bicho raro le cuente. Me doy media vuelta, no sé cómo pero llegué a medio pasillo antes de darme cuenta siquiera, vuelvo a la puerta, la cierro; pongo el bendito candado y ahora me voy directito a la mierda. La puerta está a unos pocos metros.

\- Chico, has vuelto. – Esa es la voz de Sombra, me alivia un poco; pero sigo en peligro de ser jodido por una demonio; Dios mío, no estoy hecho para manejar este tipo de locuras. Temo que Sunset pueda hacerme daño, es más que capaz para hacerlo.

\- Vuelvo a la instalación. – El que dice eso… no soy yo, ni siquiera sé por qué doy el informe… tal vez ya se ha naturalizado en mí hacer todas estas weas de espías; pero con un demonio que no tengo madera para estar jugándome el cuello cada vez.

Corro por el pasillo principal, salgo a la parte frontal de la escuela, las puertas de cristal, empujo sin dudarlo; me choco de pronto; olvidé que tengo que jalarlas; lo hago sin dudarlo; a cincuenta metros está el auto con el que puedo volver; un gato se aparece de la nada, corre asustado; lo admito, también me asusta a mí.

Corro, corro como nunca antes he corrido en mi maldita vida. Llego a la puerta, toco con algo de fuera, abren y entro. Carajo, carajo… carajo. He salido de esta, espero no haber mandado nada a la mierda. Espero que en la central ese viejo idiota y Sombra no estén metidos en tremendo pleito porque perdí las pelotas en plena misión. Diablos, Tulip me las va a cortar por no haber tenido los cojones suficientes para quedarme a completar la misión con el detenimiento.

El motor enciende, siento cómo el auto comienza a moverse, el sonido de los neumáticos contra el pavimento me tranquiliza; no quiero entrar dentro de esa puerta por un rato más… ni siquiera vi un monstruo. Pero creo que los monstruos ya saben quién soy y también sospechan de lo que está pasando. Reviso mis bolsillos; no perdí nada en absoluto, más que el valor claro.

*/ Martes 21 de Marzo, área central del bosque de Tulivia 01:30 hora local

El tiempo volvía a correr con una velocidad casi inexplicable. Las cosas habían empezado a mejorar progresivamente, las chicas apenas habían asimilado el hecho más importante, a saber, que era una demonio y que no era un demonio como ellas creían. Sino algo diferente o mejor dicho, alguien. Los principales problemas que se presentaron en aquellos dos meses y medio, fueron tales que Sunset apenas supo abordarlos; pero ya estaba, había logrado enfrentar uno de sus más grandes temores: perder a sus amigas a causa de la verdad escondida de su naturaleza.

Incluso al caminar alrededor de las orillas de aquella lagunilla, con el reflejo de la luna y una belleza natural en el movimiento pacífico de aquellas aguas llenas de vida y magia, podía ver su reflejo; aquel rostro que era una mera apariencia, algo que podía ser transformado en algo que los humanos podían ver como bueno o malo. Esa era una cuestión personal. Nunca jamás podría mostrarse con ninguno de los rasgos que podía ser considerado como demoniaco, sino como algo bueno, un opuesto, alas hechas de fuego, con destellos, vestidos de gala y arreglos hermosos; tampoco es que quisiera verse como algo contrario.

Era extraño, había tantas cosas que deseaba compartir, tanto de lo que quisiera hablar al respecto de su condición pero ¿Cómo, cuándo y con quién hacerlo? A duras penas sus amigas comprendieron la parte principal – ciertamente lo principal era que ella era un demonio, al menos en gran parte –. Cómo no irían a reaccionar mal frente a otras cosas que había ocultado; todavía no conocían en detalle todo su enfrentamiento con Wane, mucho menos la forma en la que usó sus poderes; tampoco sabían de lo perturbadoramente profundo que podía llegar a ser su conocimiento de los demás. Y tampoco podían entender los dilemas que traía el poder de la magia obscura.

Ocllo era alguien con quien hacerlo. Mas nunca podría darle una opinión que fuera cambiante o que no remitiera a las que ya tenía Supay. Se paró frente a la orilla, el agua mostraba su rostro; iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, sus facciones comenzaron a cambiar a voluntad por las de un demonio, aquella piel roja y lisa, aquellos ojos aterradores… las penumbras expulsadas por aquellos ojos de aspecto insensible o quizás cruel. Esa era la Sunset Shimmer que nadie deseaba ver, ni siquiera ella. Pero en el fondo, precisamente era eso, un demonio.

El césped, los árboles y animales cercanos eran testigos de la penuria que acongojaba a la adolescente, sus piernas a veces se sentían débiles al afrontar aquello, solía pensar en que nunca nadie más debía saberlo. Ahora todas sus amigas lo sabían. Pero quien en definitiva nunca tendría que saber de ello era Twilight, la princesa de la amistad claro, ni mucho menos Celestia o las demás princesas.

No sentía dolor por ocultar su naturaleza, tampoco se sentía mal por hacerlo, sino más bien, era una vergüenza; algo de lo cual era mejor, para el bien de todos, que nadie supiese nada. Así pues, haciendo levitar algunas piedrecillas del fondo de la lagunilla su rostro volvía a ser el mismo de siempre; trataba de relajarse haciendo que se movieran aleatoriamente, chocando entre sí. El sonido de las ondulaciones en el agua la relajaba.

Y sin embargo, pese a todo ese razonamiento, seguía existiendo una parte de ella que necesitaba ser comprendida, vista desde otra óptica… ni siquiera tenía una óptica específica para ver esa parte de ella; una demonio ¿era buena o mala? ¿Qué tenía de especial o diferente serlo? ¿Acaso no sentía miedo, alegría, amor, temor, ansiedad o preocupación como cualquier otra criatura? ¿Acaso no compartía una fragilidad común con humanos y ponis?

\- Recuerdo que me dijiste que odiabas lo que eras, que al verme no podías sentir más que odio hacia mí porque también era eso… un demonio. ¿Todavía no lo has aceptado cierto?

Como acostumbraba, Wane se aparecía en el peor de los momentos, interrumpiendo algo o justo en ese instante en el cual tenía mil cosas diferentes en la cabeza. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, con corbata roja y unos zapatos negros levemente lustrados; sin sonrisa, solo una expresión seria causada por quién sabe qué. Era un sujeto por el que no podía dejar de sentir un desdén continuo, por mucho que intentara darle una segunda oportunidad.

Y sin embargo… frente a él era tan transparente, lo fue en el pasado y seguía siéndolo, podía ver a través de las máscaras que ponía, entendía lo que sentía y a veces lo que pensaba.

\- Encárgate de tus problemas. – Alcanzó a responder para delinear algunos límites que el demonio pudiera seguir.

\- Y lo hago; solo quería abrir conversación ya sabes; es difícil ser lo que somos y no poder hablar de eso con nadie, da la sensación de soledad. Los demonios estuvimos verdaderamente solos durante tanto tiempo… pero solo ahora lo sentimos. Es algo nuevo para mí.

Aquellas palabras, venidas de Wane eran una gran sorpresa, hace algún tiempo le había dicho que la soledad era lo que hacía de ellos criaturas superiores.

\- Qué pasó con esa independencia de la que tanto te alababas. – Cuestionó de pronto la adolescente.

\- Pues la independencia que podemos lograr es casi absoluta, no estamos obligados a depender de otros demonios una vez fuimos creados. Nada ha cambiado, ahora solo estoy en una posición diferente, eso es todo. Ahora sí me duele, ahora si necesito hablar con otros de esto, no me basta con mi conciencia esclava. Necesito hablar con otro demonio o aunque sea con Ocllo.

¿Ocllo? ¿Qué tenía que ver el insecto en esa conversación?

\- Me siento solo Sunset, he tratado de comunicarme contigo; pero eres incluso peor que tu contraparte humana. – Dijo de pronto el demonio elevando la voz levemente, llamando así la atención de la adolescente que por fin pudo ver algo de Gloom Wane que no había visto antes.

\- ¿Peor que ella? – Interrogó de repente la fémina con un interés de pronto levantado hacia el demonio.

\- He tratado de hacerla entrar en razón todo este tiempo, he agotado todos los medios que se me han ocurrido y los pocos que he aprendido de los humanos. Pero en contra de todos mis intentos sigue sin hablarme, dice que me odia. Me hace sentir miserable, débil… expuesto. ¡No lo soporto! – Gritó de repente el de ojos turquesa, que, al percatarse que los ojos de Sunset habían cambiado, se calmó pronto. – Perdona… pero es que estas emociones, sin el control que podía tener antes son… una locura.

\- Es exactamente lo que sentía por mis amigas.

\- Y ahora lo entiendo Sunset… ahora lo entiendo. – Aclaró con palabras bastante débiles, casi melancólicas el demonio. – A veces pienso en enfrentarte, aunque es más probable que me vayas a destruir, lo que sea con tal de recuperar la capacidad de cambiar mi cerebro y ya no sufrir de esas malditas emociones. – Continuaba diciendo el demonio; percibiendo un cambio que de pronto se hizo en la expresión de Sunset, un leve movimiento de ojos, su boca se cerró solo unos milímetros, sus labios se hicieron más rígidos; pero con precaución, el de piel grisácea negó con la cabeza. – Pero después el miedo me obliga a retractarme… Sunset, tanto tú como tu contraparte son crueles conmigo. Pero no las puedo odiar, ni siquiera a ti.

En poco tiempo, el demonio humano había dejado escapar toda una serie de emociones que Sunset jamás había detectado, nunca habría pensado siquiera que Wane sintiera tantas cosas; tampoco podía entender lo último que había dicho.

\- Por qué no puedes… sería todo más fácil Wane… - suspiraba la adolescente todavía con un desdén en su voz y en una mirada fría hacia el demonio.

\- No; a lo que te refieres es a que no te costaría nada eliminarme, así tu culpa o lo que sea que sientes al verme ya no te molestaría… sería tan simple terminar con todo y tú estás buscando una excusa para hacerlo. Si soy un cabo suelto o algo que hiciste en un momento de desesperación no me importa. Estoy vivo y deseo vivir. Y no puedo odiarte porque precisamente eres tú quien me dio esta vida que tanto defiendo. – La voz de Wane era ahora tan tenue, tan cargada de un dolor indescriptible, su voz temblaba al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha.

\- Entonces ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Cuestionó Sunset.

Ya no era posible entender a Wane, no era la criatura fría, obscura, llena de una mentalidad de medios y fines sin nada más que una búsqueda de la perfección como el supremo fin. Ese no era más el Gloom Wane que había enfrentado, al que había temido y al que había odiado tan profundamente, ahora era algo más… nuevamente, la pelifuego veía en aquel individuo una parte de sí misma; pero esta vez, era una parte que ella no odiaba. Algo más profundo, algo que tenía como propio.

\- Una maldita hermana. – Dijo finalmente el demonio, una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus párpados. – eso es lo que quiero de ti.

Ahí estaba, había visto llorar a ese sujeto solo una vez; precisamente cuando entregó su vida para salvarla a ella; todo porque la consideraba algo superior a los demonios y quién sabe qué cosas más pasaron por su mente en ese corto instante.

\- Wane… - Comenzaba a hablar la adolescente.

\- Ahórratelo Sunset, sé que no lo harás… eres… cruel. Pero aun así te considero como mi única familia. ¿Cuán estúpido puedo ser? – Aclaró el demonio bajando la cabeza, tratando de limpiarse la lágrima y en un estado bastante lamentable.

\- Por favor… deja de hablar de esto conmigo. – Continuó la adolescente mirando repentinamente hacia un lado, su voz se ablandó, sus expresiones eran confusas, un movimiento nervioso en sus labios trataba inútilmente de dibujar una sonrisa pues en el fondo todavía deseaba mirar a ese sujeto frente a ella con el desdén que bien se merecía.

\- No, no puedo aguantarlo más… mira, yo… no continuaré con esto hasta que me respondas lo siguiente: ¿Tú vienes de una segunda oportunidad cierto? – El demonio inquiría finalmente contra su hermana por todos los agravios recientes que ella le había efectuado. Si bien no tenía nada que hacer en contra de su así llamada hermana, al menos tenía el valor para hacer lo que en otro tiempo habría considerado como una estupidez: jugárselo todo a causa de un sentimiento o mejor dicho, de varios sentimientos.

Sunset no era una estúpida, tardó unos breves segundos en adelantarse a todo lo que Gloom Wane quería hacer, dirigiría la conversación a una petición de principio para demostrarle que era hipócrita y así forzarla a decir aquello que él quería escuchar.

\- No es lo mismo Wane. – Interpeló la fémina mirando a la tierra y tratando de tener la frialdad necesaria en sus palabras que, incluso con el mayor de sus esfuerzos, estaban impregnadas de una dubitación.

\- En qué – Le cuestionó este con las cejas curvadas y la mano derecha con una vibración mayor y unos ojos llenos de furia.

\- En que por mucho que yo venga de una segunda oportunidad y tú también; simplemente no puedo sentir lo que una hermana debería sentir por un hermano. Lo siento… - Finalmente, Sunset se sentía la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, pero era la cruda verdad que Wane debía asimilar.

\- Bien… Sunset – En contra de todo lo que había escuchado al respecto del sexo masculino y las lágrimas, estas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Sus ojos turquesa dejaban expuesto aquel dolor que la fémina no deseaba remediar, sino que incrementaba – No puedo obligarte a ser la hermana que necesito o quiero. No puedo obligar a nadie a hacer nada. Entonces, solo me queda darte el informe que necesitas y después, nos podremos ir directo a la…

\- Wane… por favor cálmate... – Advertía Sunset; era demasiado extraño, tener a un Wane lleno de aquellos sentimientos, el tono frío de sus palabras; la expresión completamente sería que tenía. Todo, todo en absoluto le era extraño.

El demonio respiró con algo de dificultad, Sunset ya comenzaba a asustarse al respecto. No lo decía, pero incluso él tenía miedo de lo que estaba diciendo, de lo que pedía y de lo que hacía frente a esas emociones apenas controlables.

\- Disculpa… todavía no puedo adaptarme a esta vida humana. – El de cabellos negros se arregló el que traía peinado desde su llegada, relajó la voz y respiró profundamente. – Mis dudas resultaron ser ciertas; en Tulivia hay dos agencias de investigación financiadas por dos agrupaciones de gobiernos diferentes. Este mundo en el que vives es más complicado de lo que crees.

\- Explícalo.

\- Bueno… para resumir las características de los dos: una de las dos agrupaciones está al mando del gobierno de Equestria, cuya su hegemonía mundial ha crecido y decrecido desde el año 1950. Claro que no la ha perdido por completo. Las cosas son complicadas porque no es una corona, un estado o un gobierno; ni siquiera su población la que decide cómo van a ser las cosas realmente, no tienen el control sobre sus propios destinos; entre sus designios está la expansión del libre mercado por todo el mundo. Y lo han conseguido…

Sunset entendía algo… es más, sabía algo de aquellos problemas, los había escuchado con algo de atención en un programa que pronto fracasó. Puso mayor atención a las palabras de Gloom Wane.

\- La otra agrupación, está encabezada por el Saak, tienen la creencia de que tienen algo que es puro, intocable por las influencias y las terribles acciones de la otra agrupación; son unos extremistas que han respondido a los intentos de países como Equestria. No son ningunos santos Sunset, pero tampoco tienen una maldad intrínseca que los haga por naturaleza en asesinos o terroristas como tanto les gusta llamarles. Pero aun así, han sido influenciados hasta la raíz por la otra agrupación; la cosa es… que esta agrupación es tan diversa que tiene diversas causas: recuperación de identidades culturales, religiones, interés por ganarse la hegemonía mundial.

\- Eso me suena a… - La fémina fue interrumpida por una expresión de su hermano… una mueca con los ojos cerrados y una afirmación con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, es demasiado complejo, hay demasiadas cosas que se debe conocer; todavía te estoy hablando en generalidades. Como te iba diciendo; ambas hacen casi lo mismo y están obligadas a hacer cosas similares, sus centros de investigación aquí tenían como fin extraer conocimientos de estos fenómenos y así desarrollar armas que pudieran garantizarles la victoria sobre la otra agrupación. No habría necesidad de hacer ninguna guerra, bastaría con una ligera intimidación.

\- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo o mis amigas? Tú me dijiste que podía ser peligroso para ellas. – Exigía respuestas la de ojos turquesa comprendiendo en parte cómo podría llegar la respuesta y en parte completamente confundida por cualquier relación que se pudiera establecer entre la explicación, con tonos de confabulación, y esas cosas que tanto le gustaba ver a Rainbow Dash en internet.

\- Pues que tus amigas y tú, también yo, estamos implicados con estos fenómenos. Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que descubran la magia que tenemos? – La mirada del hombre de piel grisácea se viró para observar el diamante. – Y también me pregunto cómo nos considerarán cuando nos encuentren a ti o a mí.

Algo de extraño había en esa última pregunta, Sunset pudo percibir casi de inmediato aquel hecho.

\- Considerarnos… somos demonios Wane, es obvio lo que van a pensar de nosotros.

\- Quisiera decir que los humanos son solo religiosos; pero son más que eso, son curiosos y son unas criaturas inseguras, tienen una visión demasiado elevada de sí mismos. Piensan que pueden tomar lo que se les antoje. Todavía consideran que todo les pertenece. A diferencia de los ponis o de nosotros los demonios, no conocieron a otras criaturas que tuvieran voluntad propia. Olvídate de las diferencias raciales o culturales, ellos son incapaces de ver una igualdad en seres diferentes a ellos. – Los ojos de Wane se llenaban de la penumbra que indicaba su naturaleza verdadera. – Te apuesto a que tus amigas no gustan de verte en esta forma; los humanos verán en nosotros algo que pueden diseccionar, algo que deben controlar, un enemigo. Algo que deben eliminar si no se les somete como han hecho en el pasado con los suyos propios.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces debemos ser nosotros quienes les dominemos primero. Si quiere asegurar la paz, una vida aquí y mantenerte con tus amigas en ese mundo que tanto te gusta, debes controlar el mundo humano y afortunadamente, nuestra especie ha hecho eso mucho antes de que los humanos existieran siquiera. También está el hecho de que son mucho más fáciles de dominar que cualquier especie que he conocido.

Wane, ahí estaba esa parte intrínsecamente demoniaca, aquella naturaleza de dominar a otras especies, de construirlas, de gobernarlas, de integrarse a ellas y hacerlas evolucionar a su voluntad. Aquello era quizás algo que Sunset podía detestar con más ganas. Porque ¿Acaso no tenían los humanos derecho a la libertad? Se preguntó desde hace tiempo. Pero también comprendía las complicaciones que se mostraban en la exposición de su hermano.

Quizás sean pocas las necesidades que Sunset debía mantener en su existencia, no añoraba el poder sobre los demás, solo la magia, investigarla, controlarla, aprender sus secretos; y sus amigas. No era la princesa Twilight de Equestria por esa misma razón, no había regresado allá por eso, porque no anhelaba ser princesa, tampoco deseaba separarse de sus amigas. Tan simples eran sus necesidades y ahora podía ver que implicaban atender necesidades más grandes.

\- No esperaré tu afirmación en esto Sunset, he empezado a implicarme en la política dentro de Tulivia, seré su presidente dentro de unos meses si todo sale bien y un año si todo va mal. – Sunset se paró.

\- ¡Estás haciendo justo lo que te hacía demonio! Tratas de dominar a los humanos. Yo no puedo permitirlo, tu sed de poder te llevará a tratar de eliminarme a mí y a mis amigas. – Dijo de pronto exasperada, sus ojos se llenaban de la penumbra, estaba a punto de lanzarle el primer hechizo y quizás el único que necesitaba para acabar con la triste historia de aquel individuo frente a ella.

\- No, solo les daré mi tutela, no reduciré sus libertades. Soy un ciudadano de su mundo y haré de ese mundo mejor. Eliminaré las guerras, las hambrunas y evitaré a toda costa que sepan de nosotros. – Declaró el demonio con una seguridad en sí mismo. – Es por el bien de todos Sunset. No tengo más ambiciones que darle a mi vida una utilidad y de mantenerme vivo, así como mantenerte con vida a ti hermana.

El peligro era inminente, Wane no tenía de otra más que ponerse a la defensiva, no podría enfrentarse con su hermana. Era más que evidente que sería vencido en cuestión de poco tiempo. Pero también tenía sus propias causas, también sentía temor, odio, amor y un sentido profundo de responsabilidad con un mundo del que se sentía propio. Había tanto que hubiera deseado hablar con su cruel hermana.

\- Y hasta donde recuerdo, tú también anhelabas el poder. – Declaró el demonio mientras sus ojos comenzaban a despedir la penumbra, su cuerpo se tornaba lentamente en la aterradora forma del demonio que realmente era; con sus fauces aterradoras, con la piel semejante a la de un dragón, sus alas de plumas blancas; el área media de su cuerpo lleno de placas y una cola repleta de sacos de un líquido semitransparente. Sin faltar claro los cuernos con los que los humanos los representaban todo el tiempo.

Nadie nunca habría podido predecir que una simple conversación terminaría repitiendo el escenario de hace un año. Sunset sintió por un segundo el filo de las palabras de Wane: _tú solo buscas una excusa para deshacerte de mí_. Tristemente, era cierto.

* * *

En contra de todo lo que me decía mi instinto, seguí las sugerencias de algunos amigos dentro del fandom y vi esos tres capítulos o lo que sean de Equestria Girls; y nuevamente, la trama original, es decir, la canon me ha vuelto a dar un golpe directamente en el rostro.

Hasta EG 4, podía mantener una lógica coherente de la trama del canon y de este fic; ahora, este fic se ha hecho insostenible. A menos claro que ignore algunas secciones de estos tres capítulos. Me siento algo bloqueado. No sé si seguir adelante o no. Pero como decimos aquí, clarito será. Nos leemos luego.


	24. Héroes y Villanos

\- Anda, responde. ¿Tú también anhelabas el poder? – Wane se movía lentamente lejos del agua y se acercaba a un lugar abierto para poder alzar vuelo… si se enfrentaba a Sunset, debía ser extremadamente cauteloso. Nadie podía quitarle las esperanzas de ganar… de hecho ella las tuvo durante su enfrentamiento.

La de ojos turquesa por su parte esperaba cualquier indicio de ataque, no comenzaría nada… respondería ante cualquier acción de su enemigo.

\- Sí; pero eso fue cuando pensaba que la soledad no era importante, y que las amigas tampoco. Era otra poni, otra persona ¿Entiendes? – Respondió con gran duda la adolescente a la expectativa de cualquiera de las acciones que Wane hiciera.

\- Claro, lo entiendo mejor que nunca hermanita. Pero aun así, no nunca renunciaste al que tienes ahora ¿Verdad? Entonces, la pregunta aquí es: ¿Por qué no renuncias a él? – Una sonrisa se ampliaba por el rostro de aquel sujeto.

\- No soy tu hermana. – Expresó con una certeza enorme; sabiendo bien que estaba desviando el tema principal.

Wane lograba atacar en un punto que Sunset conocía demasiado bien como para admitirlo, mas no supo responder. Siempre, absolutamente siempre aquel sujeto supo atacarla por flancos que apenas podían ser defendidos. A vece era tan difícil defenderse de sus palabras, que incluso dudaba de si su posición era la adecuada, a veces estuvo tan cerca de lograrlo, tan cerca.

\- Entre nosotros no podemos mentirnos Shimmer. – La sonrisa del demonio se hizo presente, una sonrisa llena que ella conocía demasiado bien. La observaba atentamente mientras dicha sonrisa se hacía más grande. – Claro que no renunciaste ni renunciarás a él… yo creo que en el fondo tú lo sigues anhelando y lo haces de tal forma que no te puedes permitir mostrarlo. ¿O me equivoco? – Continuó poco antes de cambiar aquellos ojos de penumbra por los "normales".

Frente a ello, qué podía decir Sunset. Aquello era justo lo que había deseado, aunque de otra forma. Esa era una conversación que hubiera deseado llevar con alguien más que Gloom Wane, todavía más terrible era que este le pidiera ser su hermana. Era demasiado extraño, demasiado alocado como para funcionar, le tenía ese sentimiento que si bien no era odio, se le aproximaba.

Qué más podía hacer sino sentarse en calma y escuchar lo que fuera que aquel sujeto tenía que decirle.

\- No, no lo haces… todo es cierto. – Acotó finalmente en una clara duda, no sabía bien a dónde deseaba el de piel grisácea llevar la conversación que tuvo un giro demasiado drástico. – Pero a diferencia de ti busqué una mejor forma, algo que puede traer el bien a los que me rodean.

\- Pero ¿Cuál es esa forma con exactitud? - Añadió Wane, observando con una mirada penetrante a su hermana, tratando de develar sus secretos, tratando de entrar al interior del alma para examinarla.

Incluso a esas alturas, ninguno de los dos se disponía a iniciar el ataque contra el otro, la inminencia era cada vez menos segura, solo hacía falta un pequeño detonante, una acción, el indicio de que el otro realiaba un hechizo, un ligero movimiento fuera de lugar. Sunset no lo hacía porque no sería ella quien atacara; Wane tampoco lo hacía por su plena conciencia de que todo ello no podría darse simplemente por un deseo o un algo de ese valor estúpido del cual los humanos llegaban a preciarse tanto. Si podía evitar entrar en un conflicto en el que, con casi toda seguridad, terminaría destruido era mejor hacerlo y por ello cuidaba de que nada fuera malinterpretado, que sus movimientos fueran lentos y estar siempre con la guardia alta.

\- No es amor y tolerancia lo que está detrás de esa cara que tanto muestras y te esfuerzas en mantener con tus amigas ¿O me equivoco? Hay algo más, lo veo en tus ojos. – advirtió el demonio observando de frente aquellas penumbras que Sunset Shimmer poseía. Definitivamente, lejos de la intimidación allí había algo, algo que el de aspecto terrorífico podía observar con toda claridad.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo? - Cuestionó Sunset haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su hermano; mas en los ojos de aquel sujeto solo existía una calma bastante firme, algo que podía darle un aire de estar hablando con una criatura que en cierto sentido sabía mucho más que ella.

Lo que la fémina no lograba entender era que en contraste con los ojos de su hermano, los de ella parecían un volcán a punto de erupciones; su brillo había incrementado, el humo que salía se hacía menos denso; sus cejas todavía se movían para demostrar su furia y sus alas llenas de fuego comenzaban a ampliarse en rango y en sus movimientos cada vez más raudos; reflejados en el agua de la lagunilla, danzaban libremente con unos colores vivos e iluminando el rostro del demonio aterrador.

A esas alturas, era difícil no sentirse atemorizado, sentir el miedo por una muerte posible o próxima, eso era precisamente lo que sentía. Así que entre acongojado y atemorizado por las palabras de Sunset, afirmó con la cabeza, a la espera de la gran revelación que esperaba ansiosamente. Finalmente los ojos de la fémina regresaron a la normalidad para desviar la mirada, sus alas se redujeron hasta casi perder todo movimiento violento, reduciendo su envergadura y la cantidad de aquellas plumas generadas por ese intenso fuego mágico, hasta generar solamente un arco flamirigneo sobre su espalda y que iluminaba débilmente parte de su cabello y cuerpo. Reflejándose espasmódicamente en sus botas de cuero.

\- Temo a la responsabilidad del poder, temo a que esperen de mí algo que no quiero ser… quiero el poder… pero solo para mí y mis amigas. Si muestro la magia que tengo, sé que todo el mundo esperará de mi a alguien que lo use para el bien y todo eso… pero es algo que no quiero ser; al menos no como ellos esperan.

Finalmente, la sonrisa de aquel demonio se convirtió en carcajada, sus facciones cambiaron, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Todo volvió a la normalidad para mostrarse como algo más familiar y al mismo tiempo contrario a Sunset Shimmer sus ojos humanos se inundaban por fin de un regocijo al escuchar palabras tan sublimes para él. Mas, pronto tuvo que optar nuevamente or aquel cuerpo apto para combatir con una demonio como Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Una heroína ? - Cuestionó el de piel altamente reforzada, tratando de asimilar la contradicción aparente que se mostraba en aquel discurso para nada sencillo. Siguiendo a los pocos segundos una afirmación con la cabeza, todo finalmente llegó al punto que el demonio deseaba: bien pronto fue la risa de Wane revivió, su voz demoniaca solo amplificaba el impacto de su risa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Inquirió de pronto Sunset, arqueando sus cejas y fulminando con la mirada al sujeto frente a ella. – Claro, seguramente para alguien que ha mantenido el discurso de que el poder es todo lo que importa es gracioso… - Reprochó la adolescente bajando la guardia, sus alas de fuego se apagaron, sus pies tocaron tierra.

\- No es por eso, al menos en parte. Es por la ironía porque, incluso rehuyendo al poder como lo hiciste, terminas en un dilema del poder y no solo mágico… - Tomándose en un breve momento para apreciarlo, el de ojos turquesa comenzó a pasearse hasta la orilla de la lagunilla; para después proseguir – lo has ampliado más allá de la magia. ¿Te das cuenta?

Sentándose, el demonio finalmente imitó el gesto inconsciente de la pelifuego, dejando su atemorizante aspecto de demonio, su cuerpo regresó al humano; asomando su rostro al agua, viendo el reflejo de su rostro se contentó con el silencio de la que consideraba como hermana, con una ligera sonrisa ladeada y de pronto sus dedos revolotearon en el césped alrededor.

Por su parte, la fémina volvió sus ojos a la normalidad. Era claro que esa noche no se repetiría la terrible contienda por la vida que tuvieron entre ambos.

No podía creer aún lo bien que Wane podía conocerla. Ponerla en jaque con un mero diálogo. Había buscado respuestas, o al menos alguien con quién poder hablar de esas cuestiones inconfesables frente a sus amigas, de esos problemas que apenas pudo tener una suerte de reflexión continua. Él era quizás el único, en contra de toda su voluntad o sentimiento en contra, entendía demasiado bien la cuestión. Aun así, mientras se acercó, mantuvo una serie de hechizos a punto de ser conjurados, solo por si acaso.

La figura juvenil de la fémina, regresó, el enorme vestido fue substituido por unos vaqueros poco ajustados, un canguro violeta y una gorra negra sobre su cabello. Con duda, se sentó a unos metros del lugar donde estaba Wane; esperando poder atender sus principales preocupaciones.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres si es eso lo que estás preguntando. – Comenzó diciendo con una mirada perdida en el movimiento leve de las aguas; sin darse cuenta, sus dedos también comenzaron a explorar la tierra, sintiendo la textura del césped húmedo y de la tierra mojada. – A veces; pienso que Supay se equivocó. – Continuó con un suspiro, si Wane no era considerado como un hermano; mucho menos Supay sería considerado como su padre.

\- Yo creo que no Sunset. – Expresó con palabras bastante débiles el interlocutor. – Tu anhelo de poder es tan profundo que no solo deseas magia, también les quitas a los demás el poder de decirte qué hacer con la magia… eso te hace superior y también peligrosa. - Otra sonrisa se escapaba por los labios de Wane; una cuya razón, Sunset comenzaba a conocer ya con algo más de profundidad. Pero todavía podía objetar muchas cosas a las afirmaciones realizadas por su hermano.

\- No soy superior a nadie. – Espetó la pelifuego, alguna vez escuchó decir algo similar a la princesa Twilight Sparkle; pero había algo que no la convencía, algo que alimentaba dudas que quizás no debería tener. – Finalmente el demonio dejó de sonreír, para observar con ojos penetrantes a la de ojos turquesa, sus dudas eran, en muchos sentidos similares a las de él y en ese sentido, también necesitaba hablar con ella. Hablar de ello.

\- Basta de moralidades sin sentido Sunset, después de todo; entre nosotros no hubo moralidad en el pasado ¿Por qué habría de haberla aquí?

Wane deseaba llevar la conversación a un lugar donde Sunset no deseaba entrar, un lugar donde sus dudas se hacían mucho más preocupantes.

\- Si la hubo. – Respondió en su intento por desviar la conversación.

\- A lo que me refiero es que no a una común. – Con algo de melancolía por tiempos pasados en los cuales su sufrimiento era tan distinto, tan manejable, tan poco irracional como lo era el actual Wane mantuvo la mirada en la luna. – Buscaste supervivencia, yo poder… el bien y el mal se definió por ellos para cada uno. Por eso destruirme no te costó nada, por eso destruirte era una consecuencia inevitable y aceptable para mí… vamos tú lo sabes; quizás no lo quieras decir de forma tan abierta o admitirlo; pero lo intuyes. – Arguyó el demonio disfrazado de humano, arrancando unas cuantas hojas de pasto y arrojándolas sobre el agua; para verlas flotar mientras Sunset digería su respuesta.

Tenía razón, entre la verdad y la mentira, Sunset trataba de convencerse de que estaba en el camino correcto, de que en algún lugar dentro del espíritu suyo; ambicioso y a la vez lleno de contradicciones, existía algo que pudiera atarla al deseo del poder. Pero la verdad que su hermano podía señalar, era tan cercana a ella, que era un baladí inconfesado de toda la extensión de su ser.

Al ver el césped flotando, para después hundirse en el fondo de la lagunilla, la fémina no pudo evitar recordar el pasado… aquel pasado del cual no gustaba. En él había algo que debía ignorar para mantenerse tranquila, un hecho que estuvo presente por una gran parte de su vida; algo que no dejaba de ser cierto hasta ese instante; sus labios se movieron con duda, su voz apenas pudo salir y su mente se reprochaba el compartir aquel secreto tan bien guardado en sus adentros.

\- No quiero ser lo que quieren que sea… eso es todo – Sus manos tomaron una gran porción de tierra mientras confesaba ante alguien que podía entenderla mejor que sus amigas o al menos, que no tomaría las cosas como ellas. – nunca lo quise. – Suspiró teniendo como testigo a la luna y los oídos de un Wane que, ya sin risa, sin temor, sin nada más que un interés en las palabras de la que consideraba como hermana eran emitidos.

\- Cierto, pero en el simple acto de hacer eso ya has hecho más que suficiente para levantar sospechas – El de piel grisácea entrecruzó sus dedos para después separarlos con algo de fuerza a medida que continuaba con su afirmación. – el simple hecho de no desear convertirte en una heroína te hace extremadamente peligrosa, temible y sin embargo, libre de todos ellos. – A esas alturas, las manos divididas se hacían puños.

Viendo las expresiones cuidadosas del demonio, la adolescente pronto tuvo una sospecha, al mismo tiempo que sentía un piquete en su corazón. No era magia, era la esperanza de que su sospecha fuese falsa, desacertada.

\- Por qué… - Cuestionó entonces con preocupación por las respuestas que éste podía ofrecerle.

\- No lo sé, quizás sea tu naturaleza demoniaca, quizás incluso quitándote esa naturaleza, todavía quede ese anhelo… pero eso ya es real, lo fue desde el mismo instante en que supiste de tus poderes y decidiste no mostrarlos a nadie. - La sonrisa de Wane regresó, esta vez con una satisfacción que Sunset pudo ver con total claridad - desde el momento en el que decidiste que otros cumplirían con ese papel… o mejor dicho, otras. Dime. ¿Por qué las elegiste a ellas para que sean tus chivos expiatorios?

Sunset entró en un silencio sepulcral, lo sabía, todo el tiempo lo sabía. Pero expresado en palabras de Wane era tan frio, tan crudo. ¿Qué sabía él de sentirse un monstruo ante la vista de todos? ¿Qué sabía del temor tan profundo que tenía ella?

Pero mucho antes de que siquiera se lanzara a tratar de oponerse, el demonio comenzó a hablar, levantando las manos para pedirle algo de tiempo más para exponer su punto.

\- Mira el siguiente ejemplo que siempre me saca una sonrisa: los humanos crean constantemente algo análogo a los superhéroes, mira los comics, Darvel, RC, todos los demás, incluso esos monos exagerados que llegan de oriente; todos los héroes siempre son mantenedores de la paz. - Otra vez la sonrisa irónica de Wane era expulsada - y de dicho "orden" todos los humanos y criaturas sociales, creen que es el natural, que es lo normal. Que no se puede salir de este. Y posteriormente lo imponen a los demás; todas las criaturas sociales lo hacen siempre, de una forma o de otra. Aquí viene lo gracioso, un villano o malvado hasta la medula es algo en un sentido completamente contrario, es alguien que trata de destruir el orden o al menos dañar alguno de sus preceptos… a sus ojos es toda la maldad encarnada. Pero tú has salido de todo eso… - Aclaró finalmente el demonio con un placer inexplicable.

\- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar? – Cuestionó la fémina, pues le era desconocido ya aquella profundidad con la que Wane se refería los dibujitos animados que a Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie y casi todos los chicos de la escuela les gustaban.

\- Los humanos, los ponis, crean una imagen de lo que es bueno y malo; del héroe y del villano. Ese es el poder que la sociedad tiene sobre cada individuo, le dice qué ser, qué hacer, cómo hacerlo. – Volteó para verla mejor y manteniendo aquella sonrisa continuó - Y tú, les has quitado ese poder en el pasado, y lo puedes hacer en este preciso momento. – Wane hizo levitar una esfera compuesta por agua y que en el centro poseía una pequeña hoja de césped; adquirió una tonalidad blanca al mismo tiempo que la hoja se transformaba en una bella planta, con rosas y espinas - En el pasado te has convertido en una posibilidad que ellos no pueden determinar. – Los pétalos cambiaron de color a un negro con bordes blancos, las espinas crecieron y la planta entera parecía comenzar a moverse –No hizo falta mucho para que fueras considerada enemigo tanto de Equestria como de este mundo.

\- Eso… eso no es cierto. – La voz de Sunset trataba de mantenerse relajada, pero sus cuerdas parecían tener un control propio, estaba conmocionada, tentada a seguirle el argumento a Wane en un ciento por cierto. Mas existía más duda que antes, más cosas que todavía no entraban en una consideración seria.

\- ¿Ah no? – La rosa volvió a su estado natural en un instante; al siguiente se multiplicaba formando muchas más, de menor tamaño y englobadas dentro de la esfera – Los humanos han creado sistemas bajo los cuales se controlan a sí mismos; escuelas, prisiones, informativos, leyes, ejércitos, cuerpos de seguridad; todos ellos los manipulan, los forman y los limitan. – Las rosas crecían de forma similar, las que se diferenciaban eran terriblemente mermadas hasta desaparecer en un ritmo de crecimiento vertiginoso. –Buenos serán los que sigan la moral que se ha establecido y enseñado tan férreamente; héroes quienes defiendan esa moral, esa norma; villano el que se oponga o trate de destruirla. – Finalmente todas las rosas se reducían a cenizas, se generaba una nueva flor, una, cuyos pétalos con líneas rojas y amarillas, se elevaban conformando una espiral que no dejaba ver su interior. – Claro que el control no es posible en ti; a ti no te pueden meter a prisión, a ti no te pueden matar; esa es la razón de tu superioridad, estás arriba de todo lo que han creado y de todo su sistema de control. – Finalmente la flor se encendía en llamas, llenando todo el interior de la esfera de un humo negro, de un momento a otro aparecieron dos círculos del color de los ojos de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Estás mal. – Continuó tratando de defenderse la adolescente, su mente apenas lograba tratar de crear una defensa contra. En un intento por resistirse logró con su magia un colapso de la esfera que con violencia se deshizo para dejar salir el humo y el brillo de aquellos ojos emulados se disipó en el aire. Ante ello, Wane solo cambió de expresión, existía aún tanto que no conocía de aquella adolescente, tantas cosas que escapaban a su comprensión; pero la gran diferencia era que ahora sí podía comprenderlas como nunca antes pudo hacerlo.

\- Lo estaría si fuera solo un humano, si mi poder se limitara al hecho de darme cuenta de esa gran verdad. Pero ni tu ni yo somos humanos o ponis. – Los ojos del hombre mutaron entonces en los ojos llenos de penumbra obscura y los círculos brillantes de color semejante a los ojos de aquella a la que consideraba como hermana. – Somos demonios; nuestra magia y nuestra comprensión de ella nos hace seres superiores. Es más, si quieres, podrías eliminarlos, crear nueva vida; o incluso llevar una inmortal. – Sunset, apenas pudo percatarse del cambio de Wane; mas ya no actuó en respuesta; inmersa en las palabras del demonio que tenía en frente, observaba con naturalidad aquel cambio. – Todo está a tu alcance, no dependes de otras criaturas para sobrevivir, un humano sí. Él come comida cultivada por otros humanos, vive en casas que son construidas por otros humanos, usa tecnología que hacen otros humanos, conoce el mundo a través de otros humanos. Tú no. Puedes alimentarte sin necesidad de plantas o carne o cualquier otra fuente de comida, puedes hacer un hogar; ecosistema o planeta con una fracción de magia… si quisieras no dependerías de los humanos, ni de los ponis. Al final esta es la causa de tu superioridad Shimmer, la ausencia de dependencia y también es la razón por las cuales las criaturas sociales nos consideraron dioses alguna vez. – Aclaraba el demonio a medio convertir.

La emoción de recordar esas palabras y lo que escondía detrás de ellas logró, por un breve momento, sacar a la luz al demonio que Wane no dejaría de ser, o al menos una vieja añoranza que tenían todos los demonios. Pero finalmente, la fémina de ojos turquesa observó con seguridad a su hermano, sus dudas no eran completamente respondidas; pero en parte, podía sentirse completamente segura, convencida de lo que le diría a su hermano.

Y así como este se esmeró en darle tantos ejemplos, tanta emoción, detrás de la cual se escondía un pasado que tan bien conocían ambos; la de piel ámbar pensó en esmerarse para darle a entender a él el punto principal, las razones por las cuales ella no daba el salto que tanto alababa.

\- Puede que tengas razón; no niego que el pasado de los demonios… - Suspirando, Sunset debía aceptar algo simple; pero que daba pie a varias interrogantes que todavía no respondía – de nuestra especie. – Su mirada se posó en su hermano, con una seguridad equiparable a la de él, mas también se sentía feliz por poder decirlo sin dudar de forma extrema en ello. – pero yo no soy una demonio, yo soy Sunset Shimmer. Mi camino se forjó con el sufrimiento, con alegrías y penas. Me avergüenzo de mi pasado, es cierto. Pero lo he dejado atrás limpiando mi consciencia, haciendo lo mejor que puedo y siendo la mejor que puedo porque amo a mis amigas; ahora sé que ese amor se debe a funciones cerebrales que Supay posibilitó en mí, funciones que solo los ponis de Equestria tienen. – La apariencia de Sunset Shimmer cambió, desde la demonio que estuvo a punto de efectuar uno de los planes más viles, hasta la Sunset Shimmer hibrida de poni, a aquella que sus amigas llamaban Daydream Shimmer; mas en todas, su sonrisa no cambió por comprender ese simple hecho.

\- Eso lo entiendo. Pero lo que no entiendo hasta este instante con claridad es cómo puedes abandonar el camino de una demonio y de una humana o poni normal… cómo pasaste a ser algo más…

\- Fácil, porque es el amor lo que me conecta a mis amigas, un amor que ningún demonio llegó a sentir; siento la armonía corriendo por mi magia, es por eso que puedo replicarla, por ese sentimiento he llegado a comprender mejor la magia; más allá de lo que los demonios pudieron hacerlo. – Daydream hablaba con una determinación evidente; Wane por su parte se limitaba a apreciar la exquisita configuración estética de aquella plantilla; los humanos la podrían considerar un ángel con extrema facilidad. Sonrió, pues ella también había comprendido la importancia del juego con las apariencias entre las criaturas sociales. Aunque saltaba bastantes conclusiones.

\- Claro que no fue solo un sentimiento el que te guió; cómo llegaste a replicar la magia de los elementos de la armonía con energía obscura es un misterio para mí; pero la descubriste porque tenías la capacidad de conocimiento y comprensión demoniaca.

\- Es verdad Wane; pero solo sintiendo el amor te darías cuenta de los procesos mágicos que conllevan los elementos de la armonía; y en el fondo, es lo que realmente llevar a un horizonte de guía para nosotros. Mírate… ¿Acaso eres feliz en esta vida? ¿Cómo sabes que la imposición en realidad es lo que otros demonios pusieron en ti? ¿La soledad acaso no nos ha confinado a una comprensión de la magia demasiado estrecha y menos poderosa? ¿Por qué crees que estuvimos en extinción?

\- Nuestro padre trato de explicármelo… no pude entender del todo. – Dijo confundido el demonio borrando su sonrisa, torciendo su ceja derecha; sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad para mostrar a la de cabello bicolor su predisposición a aprender todo lo que ella quisiera enseñarle.

Sunset observó hacia el reflejo de la luna, sus alas iluminando todo alrededor pronto fueron la causa para que varias plantas alrededor crecieran y que algunos animales se acercaran a apreciar con mayor cercanía a su creadora. Un pensamiento bastante fugaz, un recuerdo breve de recuerdos junto a sus amigas se le cruzó, sus latidos desde luego se calmaron, sus alas, fulguraron con ahínco, mientras sentía el frio del agua tocando sus pies ahora descalzos.

\- Esa es justo la razón por la cual no considero a Supay como un padre; porque él nunca pudo sentir amor por nada ni nadie más que él. Creo profundamente que se dio cuenta de que la soledad es la condena tanto para la especie como para la perfección de la magia. – Llevándose un puño al corazón, la adolescente valoró una pequeña hoja que bailoteó por el viento nocturno. – Tú lo sentiste, quizás lo sientes en este instante. El amor esconde algo que los demonios olvidaron: la importancia de contar con otros, de protegerlos, de ser consciente de que hay un bien más allá de la arbitrariedad que se debe precisamente a esos otros.

\- Shimmer, estas defendiendo los controles y el orden impuesto por tus inferiores.

\- Es que no son mis inferiores. Wane, desde donde yo lo veo, las considero como algo mucho más valioso para mí que mi propia vida.

El silencio finalmente se posó el demonio. En ese instante, por su cabeza pasaron miles de preguntas, tantas cuestiones que en su emoción no supo articular una simple pregunta; Sunset depositaba por fin la semilla de la duda que él tantas veces había depositado en ella. Algo así era digno de recordarse; pues en millones de años, un demonio no había podido ceder en su creencia de que era la mayor perfección posible.

\- Dime… ¿Acaso eso te hace feliz? Sentirte dominada, sometida por unos humanos que no merecen la pena como especie. ¿Por qué no eres una heroína entonces?

\- Porque… - Las alas de Sunset Shimmer se apagaron, su vestido se desvaneció para convertirse nuevamente en la ropa informal que llevaba puesta. Su cabeza viró para ver el suelo. - … porque solo las amo a ellas… porque no deseo perder el tiempo siendo una heroína; porque no deseo arriesgarlas a un peligro; porque yo quiero ser algo diferente a una heroína que se queda sola en la defensa de un mundo al que no le importa.

\- Oh, ahí está la parte demoniaca de ti Sunset, entremezclada con todo el discurso sobre el bien en el que tanto crees; al final tu amor termina siendo egoísta, delimitado a unas cuantas muchachas y ponis que representan algo en tu vida. – Wane observó el cielo nocturno, llevando sus manos atrás de su espalda, usándolos de respaldo contra el piso; no hacían faltas sonrisas, solo se presentaron unos ojos cristalinos. – Es por eso que siempre fuiste fascinante para mí. Dependes de ellas de otra forma. Una que ahora puedo entender. Pero al mismo tiempo te saltas de las normas de la humanidad, llevas el legado de los demonios intrínsecamente en tu forma de hacer las cosas. Pero ves el mundo con los ojos de una poni. Eres algo que definitivamente rompe con tres mundos diferentes; eres algo que ha traspasado más de una esfera. – Tanto aprehendía de esa conversación, tantas cosas finalmente se aclaraban para tornarse, quizás en un futuro, en un faro que podía guiarle en la obscuridad de una noche a la que recién aprendía a ver y a temer tanto como sufrir.

\- Esto no ha resuelto nada Wane. – Concluyó la adolescente, esta vez, sin evitar sacar una sonrisa ante el hombre de piel grisácea; por un breve segundo, un sentimiento de familiaridad se cruzó por su cabeza para ser aniquilado fríamente. Nunca podría perdonar a ese sujeto por sus acciones pasadas, aun cuando técnicamente no fue él quien las haya realizado sino el Gloom Wane original, que ya llevaba muerto más de medio año.

\- Esa no era la intención, aunque aclaramos muchas cosas… las contradicciones, los dilemas, las disputas morales. Todo eso seguirá de aquí en adelante. Pero al menos ahora ambos hemos aclarado mejor las cosas. – una pequeña cantidad de magia del demonio fue liberada para iluminarse cerca del rio, para poder apreciar su belleza, ahora más que nunca podía sentir una satisfacción enorme por ver cosas tan simples como aquellas.

Realmente era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer; todo parecía nuevo ante sus ojos; desde una flor, hasta la misma Sunset Shimmer. En cierto sentido en aquel lugar se dio una conversación decisiva para su vida; una que le enseñaba, hasta cierto punto, un ejemplo de cómo vivir su nueva vida. Era extraño, poseía los recuerdos del Gloom Wane origina. Pero por mucho que quisiera, le era imposible actuar fielmente como él, en realidad era otro Gloom Wane, alguien a quien le tomaría demasiado conocer. Pero en entredicho se hallaba un enorme agradecimiento a la vida y trataba de pensar que fue el remordimiento de Sunset Shimmer el que la obligó a traerlo a la vida. Es decir, quizás, en el fondo, en alguna parte, yacía, aunque sea, el cariño de una hermana hacia él.

\- Entonces, si tu amor es privativo, estás en todo tu derecho para excluirme a mí. Por lo visto, también puedes negarme sin tener ningún tipo de remordimiento. – Insistió nuevamente el demonio; con una esperanza que impresionaba tanto a la fémina como a él mismo. – ¿Tan imposible es que tu llegues a considerarme tu hermano?

\- Wane el amor no es algo que existe por cuenta propia, es algo que… - el término era tan difícil de hallar que la de ojos turquesa se tomó cinco segundos para repensar los posibles y decidirse por una – se construye; depende de lo que haces, lo que dices y cómo te comportas con esa otra persona para que pueda darse alguna clase de amor.

\- Entonces, quizás tenga una oportunidad de ser tu hermano. – Continuó insistentemente el demonio disfrazado de hombre, su preocupación era por mucho algo que fácilmente lograba confundir a Sunset. – Solo necesitas superar los traumas o los malos recuerdos con Gloom Wane y yo necesito demostrarte que soy un buen hermano.

Como siempre, Sunset levantó las manos. Se paró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No hagas eso Wane… por favor. No me hagas sentir culpable de todo esto; mira, no te considero un error ni nada de eso. Pero tampoco te puedo considerar como un hermano. Las cosas que hiciste en el pasado… lo que Gloom Wane hizo. Es imperdonable.

\- Entonces cambiaré de rostro, de voz, de ojos.

\- Sin importar la forma que tengas, cuando te veo, cuando hablo contigo, solo recuerdo ese demonio que por poco me arrebata lo que más amo en la vida y también me quita mi vida.

\- Simple, no me culpes por lo que hizo alguien que ya está muerto Sunset, te dije que quiero una hermana… siento mucho si te hago recuerdo a momentos tan dolorosos; pero sabes que yo no tengo la culpa. Pero creo que merezco al menos una oportunidad.

\- No lo sé Wane… - Al ver aquellos ojos firmes, arrepentidos por algo que él jamás había hecho, una parte en su interior se cerró, una cicatriz comenzaba a formarse donde yacía el recuerdo de los momentos de mayor agonía en su vida. – Lo que pides es… bueno, algo demasiado loco ¿No crees?

\- Siento que algo dentro de mí me dice que eres mi hermana, un sentimiento que no puedo explicar, es completamente diferente al de la otra Sunset. Contigo es algo como más familiar ¿Entiendes? Como de pertenencia común hacia algo… no veo razón para que los últimos demonios no sean hermanos.

\- Escucha, comprendo tus razones y siento que son buenas, tienes razón en muchos puntos. Pero aún así… escucha… dame tiempo para superar todo el pasado… - Afirmó la fémina desconociéndose casi de inmediato en sus palabras, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

Mas la mirada de Wane fue quizás el mayor impedimento que pudo presentarse, la esperanza, la ilusión en aquellos ojos similares a los suyos, darían paso a un dolor profundo si le negaba una simple oportunidad ¿Para qué? para ser su hermano. Vaya cosa más extraña la que pedía. Pero si lo que sentía al respecto era justamente lo que Wane explicitó, quizás enserio era diferente al original. Quizás este Gloom Wane si podía ser considerado como un hermano; quizás en el fondo de él estaba la posibilidad de ser finalmente un ser humano o demonio, o híbrido en última instancia con bondad en su corazón.

\- Nos vemos pronto. – Se despidió Sunset poco antes de esfumarse del lugar. Terminando de aquella forma la pequeña reunión que tuvieron.

* * *

Tal vez es mi defecto respetar el canon al pie de la letra; para continuar con este fic y toda la línea relacionada con este, tendré que obviar algunas partes de Equestria Girls y quizás también MLP: FIM en el futuro cercano. No se preocupen, terminaré esta línea de fanfics y como lo tenía planeado, estoy seguro de que les gustará, sufrirán, se impactarán, adolecerán de algunos desperfectos ortográficos y quizás tenga una grandiosa salida del Fandom (aunque nunca me consideré brony).

Nos leemos pronto.


	25. Infiltrarse

Jueves 23 de Marzo de 2017 Instalaciones del Hexágono de Equestria. 23:35 hora local.

La noche era temida por los seres diurnos, la obscuridad de todo ese tiempo les impedía gran parte de su comunicación con el exterior, su sentido de la vista, primordial en su vida diaria se veía impedida de toda posibilidad. Por sí sola no podía observar nada, dependía de alguna luz.

Los humanos tenían unos ojos bastante desarrollados; pero en la obscuridad no servían de mucho, apenas si podían ver algo y esa era una de las razones por las que le temían… aunque claro semejante miedo no era asequible en los demonios. Obscuridad, era quizás algo sin importancia para su vista.

Esa era una comparación por mucho exagerada, Wane entendía bien la cuestión. Extrañamente se sentía nervioso, conoció la palabra recientemente… estaba preocupado, angustiado, apenado por que las cosas salieran bien; estaba allí por una causa simple, averiguar todo lo posible sobre las acciones que los humanos realizaron con la magia existente en Tulivia. ¿Y si no tenía éxito? ¿Y si por casualidad le disparaban en áreas vitales como su corazón o cerebro? Apenas había considerado la cuestión. O más bien, apenas había podido mantenerse firme con respecto a una opción u otra.

Le aterraba ser herido, los humanos podían quitarle la vida y por lo que iría a hacer, no tendrían reparos en hacerlo.

Hexágono, una de las instalaciones mejor defendidas o vistas del mundo humano. ¿Cuántos gobiernos habrían querido tener el acceso que él tendría en breve? Con ligereza se movió por una calle a más de doscientos metros, desde allí, existía vigilancia por parte de unos cuantos policías que, hasta donde investigó, tenían el derecho de arrestarlo y enviarlo a un interrogatorio inmediatamente en caso de sospechas.

\- Coronel Black, buenas noches señor. – Afirmó uno de los oficiales dejando de prestarle atención.

\- Buenas noches. – Fue su respuesta mientras continuaba avanzando.

La calle era similar a cualquier otra, pavimento, cemento, señales, algunos arbustos de adorno, pocos peatones por supuesto, pues frente al Hexágono se hallaba un pequeño parque fuera de todo uso público. No obstante, el lugar en general tenía más de un dispositivo de control, una serie de aparatos que Wane percibía conforme avanzaba.

Quince, cuarenta, cien metros. Finalmente se halló en la puerta principal, donde yacía una serie de controles, desde cámaras, hasta sensores de movimiento, presión y guardias altamente entrenados; desde luego que no levantaba sospecha alguna. Los movimientos al caminar, las expresiones, la voz; todo debía ser perfectamente emulado para convencer a los humanos.

\- Su retina en el biométrico por favor. – Le solicitó uno de los guardias.

\- Desde luego que sí. – Respondió Wane llevando sus ojos para que fuesen escaneados; posteriormente completó unas cuantas medidas de seguridad adicionales, sus huellas dactilares y un código que debía ser introducido con una velocidad máxima de quince segundos.

La seguridad era máxima, debía serlo pues en ese momento en específico se llevaba a cabo una junta a la que el coronel Black apenas había tenido acceso. Claro que ahora estaba en un lugar muy diferente al hexágono.

Su percepción, pese a ser extremadamente reveladora, poseía un límite… diez metros, podía percibir todo a diez metros; después de eso, debía confiar en el oído, la vista y otros; avanzar por el hexágono era algo diferente, Black le comentó todo lo que pudo decirle un sujeto aterrado y al borde del colapso mental. Presentarse con su forma demoniaca no fue la mejor de sus ideas… lo poco que sabía era el lugar donde se llevaría la junta, el cargo que ocupaba, su nombre y otros pormenores; lamentablemente tenía familia y era religioso, no pudo soportarlo.

Una sonrisa se esbozó por su rostro, no conoció a criaturas semejantes a los humanos a lo largo de su vida; una de sus diferencias era la creencia que tenían en diferentes dioses, en diferentes culturas, la mayoría tenía algo así como una necesidad religiosa, necesariamente creer en un más allá, en una cosa que los pudiese superar; cuando el coronel Black lo observó, no vio una una criatura con magia y de un universo diferente al suyo; vio lo opuesto a su Dios, algo profano, malvado, obscuro.

Le dijo que disculpara sus pecados, que evitara llevar la condena hacia sus hijos y esposa. Antes hubiera considerado extraña aquellas palabras, ahora tenía cierta comprensión de ellas, no tuvo alternativa, le concedió lo que deseaba, perder la cordura con relativa paz. Ahora, el coronel Black yacía en un sanatorio mental a las afueras de una ciudad incomunicada de Equestria del sur, un lugar cálido donde sus viejos huesos no sufrirían el mal tiempo y donde estaría incomunicado el tiempo suficiente como para poder realizar su tarea.

Después de doblar a la derecha, bajar unas escaleras aterciopeladas y percatarse de más de ciento cincuenta cámaras, unos detectores de diferentes tipos, un montón de corredores, puertas, personal y demás; pudo observar la perta que lo llevaba a la sala de reuniones oficiales, un lugar donde se habían tomado decisiones sumamente importantes, tanto en guerras como en movimientos de importancia mundial.

Abrió la puerta doble, dentro yacían algunas oficiales superiores junto con oficiales de cargo semejante; Black tenía cierta relevancia por el cargo que ocupaba en el frente de batalla de Saudi, un país rico en petróleo y minerales raros. Ahora bien, en la reunión se trataría un tema de suma importancia para el gobierno de Equestria y de la seguridad en general.

Dentro, estaba el general Tulip, el comandante Sombra, algunos miembros que no le interesaban y el presidente de Equestria. Podía acabar con todo en ese preciso instante, hacer lo mismo que hizo con Black; pero esta vez con el presidente, usar métodos mágicos para convencer a todos de tomar un rumbo nuevo en lo que fueran a decidir ese día; pero las órdenes de Sunset Shimmer eran claras, nada de intromisión, nada de violencia, nada de acción directa. Solo investigar. Y así sería exactamente como lo haría.

\- Muy buenas noches, hoy será un día histórico dentro de nuestras vidas, todo lo que se vaya a decir en esta reunión tiene un carácter absolutamente secreto, se seguirá el protocolo Alfa rojo 3 al final de esta reunión; se contestarán preguntas al final…

La mesa era ovalada, habían algunos computadores en el lugar de cada personalidad importante, una pantalla central transparente en el medio y unas cuantas bebidas para todos los presentes. El piso se hallaba alfombrado, las paredes de madera tenían un color sepia; el techo por otra parte eran varios cuadrados de un hormigón reforzado, tenía una buena calefacción y por si fuera poco, dos banderas de Equestria se hallaban frente a un águila calva, símbolo patrio de Equestria.

\- Los directores de la división Cero del departamento de defensa tendrán una exposición de los temas más sobresalientes dentro de la labor que han llevado a cabo durante todo este tiempo. Se han mantenido sus operaciones bajo el secreto más estricto, pocas divisiones tenían información al respecto.

No tardó en ponerse de pie un sujeto de pelo negro y piel gris, con ojos rojos y de un porte que sugería un pasado en el campo de acción; puso una mano en el computador, tocó en la pantalla algo que no alcanzó a ver del todo bien y entonces comenzó a caminar sin dirección precisa, a un lado del cuarto que debía ser poco más de veinte metros por veinticinco la pantalla transparente sobre la mesa comenzó a mostrar una imagen.

Sus manos se movieron con cierto nerviosismo, al principio no pudo reconocer bien la imagen; un rostro se mostraba con una expresión que cambiaba lentamente; con esa lentitud, una línea se creaba al medio de su rostro, subiendo desde la barbilla hasta la frente; una pequeña comisura se abría, hasta que toda la piel prácticamente se desprendía ante la presencia de un hueso que crecía de forma exponencial, los músculos se desgarraban solo para recomponerse; la sangre era mínima, apenas unas cuantas gotas derramadas.

Reconoció su propio rostro, era la oportunidad en la cual se mostró frente a Sunset Shimmer como lo que era en realidad: un demonio, esa plantilla, esa estructura biológica que usó era de la mejor que había logrado constituir en una vida; recordaba cómo le había ayudado a nivelar el combate contra Sunset, cómo estuvo a punto de vencerla y al mismo tiempo, condenarse.

Posteriormente, ese mismo demonio, el Wane original recibía una suerte de ataques por parte de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Lo que están viendo señores, es la causa real de que se hubiese creado la Agencia Cero, después Departamento Cero y ahora división Cero. No están viendo ningún efecto de película; esto es muy real. – Sostuvo Sombra ante un público escéptico, nada en esos videos sugería una experiencia pasada por parte de ninguna fuerza armada de la que se tuviera registro en el pasado.

\- Me niego a creer que estas cosas sean reales; qué prueba tenemos de que no sea un filme alterado para solicitar más recursos del tesoro del estado.

\- Sabía que no creerían a la primera, tampoco yo lo hice.

Más fotos y videos aparecieron simultáneamente, en todos yacía una cantidad de fenómenos inexplicables para los humanos; objetos levitando, criaturas extrañas, Wane reconoció algunas partes de la batalla que el Wane original sostuvo con Sunset Shimmer. Su expresión debía expresar asombro, así como los demás; ni siquiera al presidente se le pasaba por alto el observar aquellas imágenes.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que esto es real?

\- Más de lo que quisiera señor. – Afirmó Sombra mientras se paseaba detrás de Black. Una imagen se apareció de pronto, también tardó un momento en reconocerla por completo. – Este es el bosque de Tulivia. Hace meses se apareció esta… gema en el corazón de la selva. Nuestros científicos están de acuerdo en que la causa de todas estas cosas se halla en el corazón de Tulivia. Un lugar de difícil acceso para cualquier gobierno salvo el local y por supuesto, los estados del Saak. – Varios dibujos comenzaban a pasarse. – Dentro del bosque de Tulivia la mayoría de los aparatos electrónicos no sirven; los satélites que enfocan sus cámaras en esta posición terminan averiados. Esa gema tiene propiedades que no entendemos.

\- Qué han logrado indagar sus científicos. – Preguntó de pronto Wane, esperando alguna respuesta. Varios de los presentes lo miraron algo intrigados.

\- No mucho; la mayor parte de lo que tenemos son conjeturas y suposiciones; estas cosas, en parte se asemejan a criaturas de la biblia, otros piensan que estas criaturas no son del planeta tierra…

\- ¿Me está hablando de alienígenas? – Le inquirió Black, despertando una que otra risa dentro de los escuchas.

\- ¿Tiene usted una mejor explicación? – Fue la contrarespuesta del de piel gris.

\- No sabemos lo que son. Pero sí sabemos que tienen capacidades diferentes de los humanos, cosas que nosotros solo soñamos tener…

Las imágenes de una muchacha haciendo levitar una serie de objetos, una parte de la batalla donde el Wane original extendió parte de su cuello y sector medio para morder el cuello de Sunset Shimmer, quien, con una flama viva lo quemó en parte de un casco hecho de un hueso extremadamente duro.

Algunas transformaciones… unos fenómenos dentro del bosque de Tulivia, fotos de sus extraños animales, dibujos de otros tantos.

\- No se confundan señores, esto es más peligroso que las amenazas de los aliados de los estados del Saak; todo puede quedar a un lado frente a esto… no nos hagamos falsas ilusiones, estos alienígenas, seres o lo que sean no están aquí con buenas intenciones y es así como debemos tomarlos.

Amenazas, no había otra forma de verlo, los humanos tenían una experiencia bastante amarga en su historia, les era imposible ver a un desconocido como alguien no peligroso; Gloom Wane comprendía demasiado bien que los humanos serían algo mucho mejor si un solo demonio los hubiera apadrinado.

\- Ahora todo cuadra… - Dijo un sujeto flaco del corredor, llevaba lentes y tenía una facha poco apreciable, poco presentable. – Dicen que estas cosas siempre estuvieron en medio de nosotros, puede que solo ahora nos demos cuenta.

\- Incluso si así fuera, son amenazas a la estabilidad mundial. – Esas eran las únicas palabras del presidente. Miedo… eso era lo que todos sentían, miedo a lo que podían hacer, a lo que podrían hacerles.

\- Y si no fuera así. – Cuestionó de pronto Wane; esta vez la sorpresa entre todos los que estaban presentes fue innegable.

\- Black, tú fuiste quien apoyó la idea de las guerras en el golfo de Saudi. ¿Por qué piensas en defenderte antes de que te ataquen?

Ya sospechaban, estaba todo claro; una metida de pata y lograría dar pauta de su identidad verdadera, pero… cómo hacerlo… ¿y si lo hacía mal?...

No, ellos ya sabían, estaba seguro de que ya estaban sospechando. Estaba perdiendo los nervios; trató de calmarse tomando un poco de agua para tratar de argüir algo concluyente y convincente para el resto del auditorio; era mucho mejor tratar de ganar algo de tiempo hasta planificar una buena acción para evitar que los humanos pensasen de esa forma.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron de par en par, un panel de vidrio subió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alrededor del presidente de la nación. Ingresaron dentro varios militares armados con rifles de asalto, unos chalecos, cascos y otros armamentos; asimismo pasaron velozmente varios guardaespaldas vestidos de negro y empuñando pistolas semiautomáticas; Wane estaba completamente desconcertado ¿Qué demonios se suponía que era todo lo que acababa de ver?

Para su sorpresa, todos le apuntaban a él.

\- Señores, el Coronel Black ha sido hallado en un sanatorio mental de Equestria del Sur, se han comprobado sus rasgos faciales y datos biométricos de emergencia. Éste sujeto no es el coronel Black.

Wane movió levemente una de sus manos.

\- No se atreva a moverse siquiera o dispararemos.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse ordenadamente, para ponerse a resguardo de los oficiales, salvo por el general Sombra, en algún momento él también había desenfundado su arma, le apuntaba desde el otro extremo.

Mierda… ¡Mierda! Le dispararían dentro de pronto, abrirían su cuerpo… sería su objeto de estudio, si no es que era interrogado antes; no… no… no podría soportar tanto dolor. Les daría las pistas para comprender un poder más allá de su imaginación. Los humanos necesitaban muchas cosas, menos poder; ¿Y luego? Seguiría su hermana y también la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Oh… Sunset Shimmer. No, no quería morir, deseaba vivir.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, sudaba, su lengua estaba moviéndose libremente en su boca, sus dientes comenzaron a tiritar.

\- ¡Quieto o disparo! – Le gritó Sombra mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

No podía morir, no quería morir.

El presidente de Equestria lo observaba dentro de aquel cristal… era imposible, no podría romperlo para tomarlo como rehén. Las balas lo atravesarían antes de hacer cualquier cosa. No importaba mucho lo que hiciera, terminaría muerto.

\- ¿Qué mierda eres? – Le cuestionó Sombra, tomándolo de uno de sus brazos para enviarlo violentamente contra el piso y poner todo su peso sobre su espalda.

Podía transportarse.

No pasó nada, seguía allí… su corazón estaba a punto de explotar en mil pedazos, sus dientes continuaban tiritando; la fuerza de Sombra era muy superior. Pronto sintió la boca del cañón de su arma contra su sien.

\- Anda, dilo ¿Qué eres tú?

El dedo comenzaba a presionar ligeramente el gatillo, lo notaba por la firmeza que el arma mostraba al tener contacto con su sien.

\- última oportunidad, responde… - Susurró.

La presión aumentaba; pero por más que deseara no podía transportarse. No, no iría a morir en ese lugar sin disfrutar de su vida, sin verla de nuevo; sin tener una hermana. Un instinto ciego se apoderó del demonio humano. Su cráneo se transformó de inmediato, el disparo fue audible, pero nunca atravesó la gruesa capa ósea. En un santiamén, su fuerza se elevó, al mismo tiempo que su brazo se transformó en su demoniaca versión; empujó por los aires al general sombra, su cuerpo continuaba transformándose.

De un momento a otro, sintió como pequeños piquetes se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Le estaban disparando. Piel, hueso, músculo, glial, fluidos propios de su cuerpo… todo se desprendía; su cabeza estaba protegida por un hueso extremadamente duro, su cuerpo sin embargo pronto sería reducido a un muñón de carne.

NO se transportaba ¿Por qué? En una fracción de tiempo, todos los presentes se paralizaron. Se percató de que su cola había sido perforada en uno de los sacos, justamente, el que contenía un veneno altamente potente, paralizaba de inmediato y podía ser absorbido desde la piel.

Sus huesos quebrados, sus músculos sesgados, el dolor era insoportable. Tardó en tomar algo de conciencia, estaba en el piso… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Regenerar sus extremidades, sí, esa era la primera tarea. En segundos, todo lo que estaba severamente dañado fue rehabilitado, muchas balas se quedaron dentro de su cuerpo; mientras escuchaba algunos gemidos de dolor por parte de los rociados, se levantó. No podía transportarse.

Comenzó a caminar. Al salir al corredor, se halló con otros tantos soldados que comenzaron a disparar. Trató de liquidarlos, pero la magia simplemente no fluía como él deseaba. sus alas eran perforadas a medida que recibía los disparos, los soldados no tardaron en oculares detrás de la pared.

Ni siquiera podía hacerlos levitar; estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, cubriéndose con los brazos cuyo exoesqueleto podía recibir una buena cantidad de castigo camino a ciegas hacia su dirección. Allí estaba uno, lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó todo lo lejos que pudo, al otro solo le hizo falta darle un golpe con su cola; su cuerpo, arrojado y después aplastado contra la pared cayó en seco, no estaban muertos, pero no volverían a levantarse por un buen tiempo.

Debía salir de allí continuó caminando; no, le podían matar… le podían matar. Comenzó a correr, en dirección a la salida, sus garras resbalaron contra el piso, cayendo de forma abrupta, oyó a lo lejos los pasos de unos cuantos agentes; su percepción volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. Podía percibirlos, eran cuatro; caminó de inmediato en dirección a la esquina de la pared.

Un golpe de cola, otro por parte de su brazo y los otros dos comenzaron a disparar; siguiendo las mismas acciones pasadas, puso sus brazos frente a su cabeza y caminó en dirección a sus atacantes, estos retrocedían lentamente; hasta que finalmente pudo alcanzarlos, los tomó por la cabeza y los envió contra la pared.

Continuó. Las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse. Lo atraparían dentro; percibía cinco sujetos a diez metros, doblando un pasillo a la derecha, era el lobby; la puerta frontal ya estaba cerrada, una puerta de metal sentenciaba su fin; pronto irían por él.

Sus alas se extendieron; no tenía uso para ellas más que el que les había dado cuando se confrontó con Sunset Shimmer varias de sus plumas se desprendieron para dirigirse hacia el lobby, sus plumas desprendían una ceniza y esta tenía una capacidad letal. Se percató pronto de la asfixia provocada en los humanos, pasó a toda velocidad, sus garras perforaban el piso de piedra, madera y finalmente loza. Allí estaba, la puerta frontal estaba bloqueada. ¿Cómo salir de allí?

Puso sus manos sobre la superficie metálica; el hechizo era simple; debía funcionar. Se concentró hasta donde pudo, sintió su cuerpo convirtiéndose nuevamente en humano; las balas salían por diferentes lugares; sus huesos estaban bien, los daños eran mínimos, no necesitaría magia para reponerlos. El metal comenzaba a derretirse desde la parte superior, solo necesitaba dibujar unas cuantas líneas; diez, veinte… treinta segundos; finalmente las líneas estaban dibujadas; empujó la gigantesca placa de metal, las líneas dibujadas comenzaron a delimitar el colapso de la estructura, todo comenzó a venirse abajo, cerca de los pies de Wane, que retrocedía varios pasos para evitar ser aplastado. Finalmente, allí estaba el camino hacia la libertad. Parte de su espalda se transformó en los músculos y huesos que componían alas de dos metros de envergadura cada una; salió afuera y se dispuso a volar, se elevó claro está; pero ni bien estuvo en el aire, sintió disparos en su hombro derecho, muslo izquierdo y cerca de su riñón derecho.

Posteriormente, una gran masa llegó desde la espalda, llevándolo directamente al césped del pequeño jardín frontal del Hexágono. La caída al piso constó de dos metros, no pudo reconocer quién le había enviado contra el piso, al menos no hasta sentir el peso de una superficie curva sobre el área exacta de la herida cercana al riñón. No pudo observar el rostro del sujeto; pero sabía que tenía un arma.

\- Quieto maldito bastardo. – La boca del arma volvió a acercarse peligrosamente; pero ya no en la sien; sino cerca de la espina dorsal. – Aquí es igual o peor ¿Enserio creíste que podrías escapar sin más? Infiltrarte aquí fue la mayor estupidez que hiciste.

Wane no tenía otra.

\- Tú… ustedes piensan eliminarnos. Son el único peligro.

\- Así que sabes hablar… no sabes lo que te espera maldito.

\- Sí lo sé. Es por eso que tengo miedo. – La cola de Wane salió a relucir para quitar de en medio a Sombra, el disparo dio de lleno en su pulmón izquierdo, sintiendo la sangre ingresar dentro, evitando su respiración; Wane sintió un temor inexplicable, ese tiro podía matarle. La bala salió por una parte de su cuerpo, la regeneración y drenado de su pulmón también.

Nunca esperó que Sombra se levantara y le diera un puñetazo directamente en el rostro, había mandado su arma volando por los aires. Wane por poco cae inconsciente, no pudo respirar siquiera antes de recibir un segundo puñetazo, Sombra lo tomó por la nuca con sus dos manos e impulsó su cabeza contra la rodilla que era levantada con gran velocidad. El impacto fue decisivo, en algún momento cayó al piso, no tenía equilibrio, todo le daba vueltas, sentía que el oído izquierdo le estaba zumbando. Entonces, Sombra le dio una patada en la espalda con la punta de su zapato; una fuerte corriente se sintió desde la médula hasta la nuca, de pronto no podía mover del todo sus manos. Un gemido de dolor se le escapó.

Entonces Sombra depositó toda su fuerza en la punta de su rodilla que hizo impactar contra su estómago; entonces comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, la sangre de su nariz, de su boca, de su oído izquierdo; no se podía defender.

\- Quién eres.

Necesitaba concentrarse, ignoró cualquier dolor, no debía temer. Solo debía concentrarse en el lugar. Un golpe en el rostro, otro… Tulivia, bosque… las orillas suaves… otro golpe.

\- ¡¿Quién carajo eres?! – Le gritó directo al oído mientras lo tomaba por el pescuezo.

Finalmente, sintió su estómago presionado por todos los lados, una impresionante cantidad de fuerzas que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Al abrir sus ojos estaba en la orilla de la lagunilla en el bosque de Tulivia. Unas lágrima se le salieron, el dolor, mezclado con la alegría por el logro; por seguir con vida, todo mezclado de forma inexplicable lo atosigaba, las lágrimas eran su expresión. Regocijado en las aguas de la lagunilla, posó su cabeza en la tierra en la costa, al lado de unas plantas que crecían a la orilla; una sonrisa se mostró antes de cerrar los ojos. Las aguas lo ayudarían a recuperarse mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de él; su magia era pues limitada; mucho más ahora que era más humano de lo que nunca había sido antes.

Cosas como esa le hacían extrañar los tiempos pasados, al menos le hacían ansiar ser como el Gloom Wane original, con poder mágico de sobra para destruir a cuantos humanos deseasen. Pero, su odio debía ser olvidado… cerró los ojos para dormir, para descansar y quizás, para olvidar.

*/

Era un buen momento para repensar la situación; los Wondercolts iban por 1 contra 3, Rainbow Dash llevaba adelante al equipo; pero no era suficiente, su portera estaba lesionada, su reemplazo no era tan buena que digamos y para empeorar las cosas, tenían una defensa brutal. Todo el grupo de amigas podía ver claramente el partido; Pinkie tenía unos pompones con los que hacía unas barras junto a Fluttershy, interesante combinación era la que se presentaba en ese instante la una completamente enérgica y pulmones más que potentes, la otra tímida pero tenía algo que difícilmente los chicos podían ignorar. Sunset podía apostar que una parte del público en las gradas de madera estaba allí para ver a Fluttershy en el uniforme hecho por Rarity.

\- ¡Vamos Canterlot! – Gritó Pinkie Pie en un momento de euforia, en ese momento donde las rimas simplemente no le salían y estaba tan ensimismada en el juego como el público.

Rainbow Dash pasó el balón a Spitfire, esta hizo un pase atrás corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo hacia adelante, evitando sobrepasar a la última defensa obviamente; Cloud Casher dio un pase alto y largo; estaba decidido, Rainbow debía saltar y dirigir la redonda con su cabeza para que llegase donde Spitfire; saltaron tres al mismo tiempo, Rainbow y dos defensas; con asombrosa prontitud, Rainbow pudo elevarse unos cuantos centímetros más, lo que le dio más tiempo en el aire e hizo que la pelota llegara directamente a su cabeza. Así como habían practicado cientos de veces antes, pasó el balón con la cabeza a Spitfire, quien, posicionada a seis metros del arco oponente estaba desmarcada, todos habían ido por Rainbow Dash.

El balón llegó directamente al pie izquierdo, fue cuestión de dar un paso rápido, poner el balón en posición y dar el remate. La portera del equipo enemigo se esforzó en bloquear o siquiera redireccionar el proyectil, pero sus reflejos, el salto, su estatura, su suerte no fueron suficientes. Rozando su guante blanco de cuerina, la esférica tuvo un paso libre hasta chocar contra la red blanca definiendo así un Gol que pronto se escuchó en todas direcciones, no era el gol de la victoria, ni siquiera del empate, pero al menos las sacaba del vergonzoso 1-3 que, según dicen, es una victoria arrolladora dentro del futbol.

Quedaba un minuto, poco se podía hacer al respecto. Las cosas estaban prácticamente dichas; el equipo contrario tardó en presentarse al centro; unos segundos robados eran necesarios. Rainbow le dijo algo a Spitfire poco antes de entrar al centro de la cancha. Depositó el balón en el centro y para el pitazo del réferi, el balón ya estaba en sus pies.

Retrocedió brevemente, viendo de reojo que Spitfire corriese en dirección al arco, mientras la mayoría se quedaba a la defensiva, dos jugadoras la seguían de cerca de forma tímida. Era tiempo de mostrar un poco de su arma secreta. Se concentró, de un momento a otro sus pies se sintieron tan ligeros, aceleró aún más; una ligera luz poli cromática se despedía a su paso, poco importante para cualquier que estuviera centrado en el balón, es decir todos salvo algunas muchachas de las graderías.

En ese momento, Sunset se percató de la cantidad de magia que Rainbow Dash estaba utilizando; era por ello que su polera, en el área del pecho se movía de forma poco acostumbrada; era el dije que llevaba puesto lo que usaría por breves segundos. Dio una vuelta en U, superando en velocidad a sus persecutoras; posteriormente, su velocidad se redujo drásticamente, hasta llegar a la normalidad que igualmente era alta para una humana.

Veinte segundos la apartaban de un gol de empate. Su velocidad se volvió a incrementar ante la llegada de dos mediocampistas y una atacante que no salió junto con sus compañeras, una gambeta a la primera, levantó el balón para la segunda poco antes de saltar, evitando así el barrido que esta le propuso. No existía muchacha más habilidosa dentro de Canterlot High, eso no era magia, era Rainbow Dash; pero la velocidad, esa era una historia no muy diferente.

De inmediato su mirar se cruzó con el de Rarity; que usualmente no observaba el balón por mucho tiempo; esta le hizo una señal de pregunta con la cabeza, levantando una ceja levemente; Sunset se limitó a levantar los hombros y sus manos, en señal afirmativa. Rainbow Dash usando magia para ganar… bueno, para empatar el juego. Quién podría haberlo predicho antes.

Cuando el Gol se escuchó, solo se podía percibir la emoción de toda la hinchada, la euforia causada por tal repertorio de habilidades solo podía equipararse con el tumulto causado; Sunset debía hablar con Rainbow Dash. Pero para hacerlo, debía deslizarse suavemente a través de un montón de muchachos muchachas que celebraban el gol de empate. No habían perdido ni ganado. A diferencia de otros deportes, esa era una de las grande bellezas del futbol; el empate. Al menos mientras no fuera una final o semifinal.

Cruzaba audazmente algunos cuerpos; hasta que se topó con uno que le resultaba increíblemente familiar. Su pelo azul y mirada dulce atrajeron su atención de inmediato.

\- Sunset. – Le dijo el muchacho algo ronco por gritar tanto junto a Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, las porristas oficiales.

\- Flash, a ti no te gusta mucho venir a ver los partidos. – Le respondió Sunset con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo asombrada por la agradable sorpresa que suponía el joven de pelo azul.

De pronto, un muchacho sobre emocionado saltó a pocos centímetros de Sunset, cuando aterrizó parte de su talón dio con el espacio vacío que tenían las graderías de madera después del lugar destinado para sentarse; en lo que usualmente se usaba como espaldar; en un acto reflejo, trató de sentarse todo lo rápido que sus rodillas se lo permitieron, todo el peso de su cuerpo fue a dar en la espalda de Sunset, por lo cual esta se vio fuertemente empujada hacia Flash Sentry, poniendo sus manos delante, logró que este cayera de espaldas en el respaldo, lo que desde luego le causó un dolor del diablo; pero siguiendo el dicho, frente a una mujer se un machito.

No grito, ni expresó el dolor, bueno, no tanto, bastó con una expresión que lo contó todo.

\- Perdona. – Se excusó el muchacho.

\- Lo siento Flash, ¿Estás bien? – Fue la respuesta por parte de Sunset, haciendo caso omiso al muchacho quien pronto volvió a celebrar el empate.

\- No te preocupes, solo necesitaré una cirugía. – Dijo enfáticamente el muchacho en tono de broma, sacándole una sonrisa a Sunset. Hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír como lo hacía en ese instante. – Por qué tan apresurada.

\- Oh, por nada en realidad. – Respondió la de cabello bicolor; cuando Rainbow pasó a los vestidores pudo verla con toda claridad. – Luego hablaré con esa señorita. – Concluyó en voz baja.

\- Eh ¿Cuál señorita? – Dijo intrigado el joven.

\- Nada importante… dime ¿Cómo has estado? – Cambio el tema la fémina de piel ámbar.

Un poco más abajo, con algo más de energía; pero sin tanta acción, Pinkie Pie finalmente podía quitarse los pompones; Fluttershy le siguió; extraña combinación eran ambas, más extraño aún era el hecho de que gustaban, la una por la alegría tan vivamente transmitida, la otra por su belleza taciturna y por supuesto otros atributos que los muchachos tan bien apreciaban en cualquier fémina.

Fue en ese instante, que, fuera de toda expectativa, frente a una cantidad considerable de gente, un muchacho de piel gris, de zapatos poco lustrosos, pantalón vaquero algo desgastado en diferentes secciones, con camisa beige y un chaleco café con figuras interesantes se acercó, evitando alertar a Pinkie Pie o más importante aún, a su compañera de porras. Uno que otro se reían por su aspecto. Pocos podían deducir lo que iría a hacer, salvo la mayor parte de las chicas que de pronto se viraron para observarlo mejor.

Raras veces intención y aspecto pueden llegar a ser tan claros, llevaba el cabello recogido hacia atrás, había procurado usar un desodorante, de la misma forma, se vistió lo mejor que pudo, el pantalón no encajaba del todo, era algo más grande de lo que esperó; la camisa estaba a punto de ahorcarlo y por supuesto, el chaleco era una prisión que deseaba pronto destruir.

Dos metros lo separaban de ella; pero el valor pronto se esfumó.

\- Vamos Pinkie Pie, las chicas deben estar esperándonos. – Fue la voz de Fluttershy, la que lo frenó en seco. Su voz… era tan dulce, era como si algo dentro de él reaccionara de forma instintiva hacia ella. Sea como fuere, estaba a punto de mearse en los pantalones.

/* Viernes 24 de Marzo de 2017; Canterlot High School, 11: 57 Hora local

De acuerdo Discord, esto se puede ir directo a la fregada; pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas… o… o puedes ser su amigo y evitar ser friendzoneado en este preciso instante, solo debes dar media vuelta y escapar todo lo rápido que tus piernas te lo permitan.

No, Fluttershy se da la vuelta, me ve… estoy a punto de cargar esto directo a la fregada; lo presiento.

Sonríe, ¿está feliz? ¿O le causo risa? Sabía que no debía ponerme esta mierda para impresio…

\- Discord, te ves muy gracioso… ¿A dónde te diriges? – Me pregunta. No sé por qué pero abrir conversación con ella siempre es difícil, gracias al cielo que ella lo ha hecho antes que yo.

\- Pues me dirigía al parque.

\- Bien, fue un gusto verte. – Esta tipa no lo huele, no sabe lo que pensaba hacer. Todo está asegurado, puedo hacer una retirada.

Hay un muchacho que se está acercando, lo miro, sus ojos están centrados en Fluttershy, carajo le está viendo los pechos. Hijo de puta, de seguro la invitará a salir y como es de porristas y jugadores; ella aceptará. No me la vas a ganar pedazo de mierda.

La tomo del hombro y le doy vuelta, estaba a punto de irse con Pinkie Pie a otra parte.

\- Fluttershy, te gustaría… s… ya sabes.

\- ¿Qué? – Me pregunta. No te hagas la tonta Flutters.

\- Oye ¿Fluttershy cierto? – Le dice este cabrón de ojos amarillos.

Este mierda ni siquiera respeta que estoy hablando con ella… carajo, no me la quitas cabrón.

\- Fluttershy, te gustaría salir conmigo no sé… ¿mañana? – He dicho lo último como si estuviera a punto de partirme por la mitad. Creo que hasta Pinkie Pie tuvo una pequeña risilla al respecto.

\- Mmm… no lo sé Discord… mañana tengo mucho trabajo en el centro de animales.

\- Estaré ahí, te ayudaré y si sobra tiempo pues… vamos por algo de comer – No pregunto, me he cagado de miedo antes de decir el "¿De acuerdo?" estoy a punto de decirlo. Pero el cabrón vuelve a molestar.

\- YO iba a preguntarte lo mismo, qué tal si mañana te olvidas del centro de animales y vamos al cine. Yo invito. – Lo dice con tanto valor. Diablos, Fluttershy aceptará, después, como es del equipo de futbol se la ligará de inmediato y si todo sale bien, de aquí a tres meses ella y él… prefiero romperle la cara en este preciso instante. Me preparo para darle el primer golpe, debe ir directo en esa nariz recta que tiene, después le doy en la mandíbula y después…

\- No lo sé muchachos. Creo que tengo mucho que hacer… Discord, nos vemos mañana en el centro.

De pronto se va, Pinkie Pie se queda. Esto es… es una mierda, no ganó ni él ni yo. Me basta con que no salga con esta mierda de sujeto nunca más en su vida; es más, que no lo vea porque conozco a los de su tipo, quiere darle más que palomitas o entradas de cine… de todas formas ¿Por qué empezar con una salida al cine? Maldito, quería ir directo al grano y Fluttershy estaba a punto de aceptar. Maldita sea; por qué estos cabrones siempre tienen a las chicas como ella. No se las merecen.

\- Wow, lo que acabo de ver es increíble. – Pinkie Pie se quedó todo este tiempo, ahora que lo veo, incluso la gente ha comenzado a irse del lugar.

\- Hola Pinkie Pie… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine?

\- Claro, nos vemos allá como a las seis. ¿Te parece?

Diablos, este tipo puede con cualquiera; me quedo viendo a Pinkie sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? Una chica también tiene necesidades. – Me dice, no sé qué pensar…

\- Supongo, con tal de que pague la función. – No sé si estoy reclamando o algo.

\- Oye… es lindo. – Me responde. – No sabía que eras de los amigos celosos. Pero enserio, Fluttershy me impresiona.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pinkie Pie me está asustando un poco, oye, aquí hay algo que no cuadra. – No soy celoso… por qué habría de estarlo.

\- Vamos Discord, los chicos son muy celosos, además, creo que a ningún amigo de verdad le gustaría que su amiga saliera con cualquiera.

\- Emm…. Creo que tienes razón. Y con respecto a Fluttershy. – Trato de cambiar de tema, Pinkie Pie tiende a hacer conversaciones bastante incómodas… claro que no soy celoso, en absoluto.

\- Claro que la tengo, y a Fluttershy le gustan los animales, que te hayas ofrecido para ayudarla a trabajar en el centro de animales te dio muchos puntos.

\- ¿Puntos?

\- Claro; más que todos te hayan visto invitándola, se requieren muchas bo…

\- Pinkie… -

\- Ejem… mucho valor para hacerlo. No sé bien pero parece que le estás empezando a gustar… Oye… no estarás pensando en estar con ella ¿O sí? – Me pregunta ella.

Debo salir de aquí, esta mierda se va a prender si no hago algo al respecto antes.

\- No seas celosa Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a decir celosa! – Me está sosteniendo de la camisa, tiene mucha fuerza, siento que la tela está a punto de romperse, sus ojos me tienen enfocado… esta tipa es capaz de asesinarme.

\- Me doy… no eres celosa. – Si Fluttershy me hace temblar, esta tipa me hace temer.

\- Bien, así me gusta. – Dice mientras me suelta y comienza a caminar; se ha olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando, bien, me retiro todo lo rápido que puedo.

\- ¡Oye! – Me grita, ha recordado; por suerte ya estoy lejos como para hablar. Me salvé.

Perdón por tardar tanto, mis horarios se están llenando de forma caótica. Espero actualizar con más constancia, nos leemos pronto y por cierto, se viene un capítulo algo intenso ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo Gloom Wane?


	26. Cita con Fluttershy

Sábado 25 de Marzo de 2017; Centro de Animales de la ciudad de Canterlot; 8:46 hora local.

El centro de animales es algo distinto a como lo imaginaba; es algo amplio, la parte delantera tiene un vidrio grande donde se exponen algunas fotos de los animales, los bordes de la puerta tienen dibujadas huellas de varios animales, el primer lugar que se ve al entrar es un recibidor, con un sofá naranja, una alfombra verde, un tapiz amarillo; hay una pequeña mesa desde la que se atienden [al menos hasta donde puedo saber] los contratos de adopción y tratos con quienes producen comida para animales. Hay unas cuantas jaulas de cristal donde hay unos ratones o hámster, no sé qué son exactamente; del otro lado hay una puerta que lleva a la parte trasera, donde están los demás animales, perros, gatos, aves, torturas, es increíble la cantidad de animales que estos sujetos rescataron.

Yo me quedo justamente aquí; Fluttershy fue atrás para empezar con la primera tarea de todas, sacar a pasear a los perros; no estoy seguro de lo buena que haya sido esta idea.

Esto es complicado. Nunca me he llevado bien con los animales, tienen algo contra mí; simplemente me arañan, muerden o salen corriendo de mí. Siempre he sido de la opinión de que no aprender con los palos es de idiotas. Mírenme ahora, sentado aquí mientras Fluttershy saca a varios perros… perros. Los perros muerden; un gato puede arañarte y hasta sacarte unas gotitas de sangre; pero los perros son los peores; te muerden, te gruñen y obviamente… te muerden.

Varias veces tuve que rajar a un perro para que no me destrozara; ahora que lo pienso, Tirek tenía unos cuantos perros de pelea. Si había un perro que me atacara siempre podía llevarlo como perro de práctica para los de Tirek; se lo tenían bien merecidos esos bastardos.

Escucho el sonido de sus patas contra el cemento del piso; enserio los está trayendo. ¿Cómo rayos me he metido en esto? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Entonces veo a Fluttershy, no tiene su peinado de costumbre; se ha hecho una coleta, hay algunos mechones sueltos y toda la cosa pero al diablo… es… es hermosa. A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien así me tenga como amigo?

\- Si no te molesta, me gustaría un poco de ayuda con estos pequeños. – me pide con su voz suave.

¿Pequeños? Si claro Fluttershy, ahí hay un doberman, un terrier, y otros cruces; uno de ellos tiene la cara rajada y yo sé que esa no es buena señal. Me gruñe, ese hijo de perra me está gruñendo.

\- Oh perdona, Nerón es algo… tímido. – Vamos… yo sé que no quisiste decir tímido, este se ve más como agresivo; de esos que realmente te puede dejar como un pedazo de carne en el asfalto.

\- De dónde lo sacaste. – Trato de no sonar asustado, agradezco que Fluttershy tenga a esa bestia bien controlada.

Se agacha, diablos, Fluttershy, no lo hagas, este demonio de cuatro patas no te tendrá piedad.

\- Cálmate Nerón, es solo un invitado, me va a ayudar a hacer los trabajos del centro, eso es todo. – Le habla como si en realidad le entendiera. Pero, que me parta un rayo, este bravucón se calma mientras Fluttershy le da una caricia. No me creo lo que estoy viendo, Fluttershy tiene mansa a esta bestia en un solo momento.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Em... solo me calmé… los animales responden a tus emociones de distintas maneras Discord, a veces solamente tienes que saber entenderlos. – Fluttershy continua acariciándolo hasta que de pronto se para. Le da un tirón y se va a un rincón, donde se sienta pacientemente.

Quedan dos perros, Fluttershy les da un suave tirón de la correa, comienzan a caminar junto a ella, hasta que llegan donde estoy, en el sofá naranja.

\- Ten… estos dos no son tan tímidos como Nerón, solo presta atención de que las correas no se enreden ni que se pongan muy inquietos eso es todo.

Fluttershy abre la puerta frontal, salimos del refugio; en cierta forma estoy sorprendido, usualmente hay más perros en los refugios, cuatro es un buen número supongo. El parque de perros es cerca, al menos eso me dijo Fluttershy.

Caminamos, trato de acercarme a Fluttershy, pero los perros me jalan a otros lugares, contra dos de estos no sé bien qué puedo hacer. Olfatean todo, marcan… pero de soltar sus otras gracias pues ni hablar; Fluttershy tiene unas bolsitas donde se supone que tengo que recoger esa mierda. Nunca me gustaron los animales, son tontos y aunque me digan que no te traicionan, no les quita lo que los hace diferentes de nosotros.

Los perros se olvidan de mí, jalan sus correas como si la vida les fuera en ello, me van a arrancar el maldito brazo, son fuertes y por mucho que tire me terminan arrastrando a donde quieren; Fluttershy lleva al perrote malo con calma, le sigue a donde va, prácticamente no tiene la correa tensa como los míos. Algo estoy haciendo mal.

Estos dos están felices donde van, bueno, ¿A quién no le gusta ser libre? Recuerdo el reformatorio, siempre me escapaba lo más pronto que podía; era una prisión para chicos de mi edad, ni que decir de mi cuarto en la casa de Tirek, allí debía trabajar todo el día por poco dinero; pero al menos podía irme a leer, a pasarla con algunos sujetos o simplemente ir a camina en el barrio; claro que cuando eran tiempos difíciles debía estar dentro de la maldita casa. Después… llego a la agencia y de nuevo me fuerzan a trabajar. Al menos puedo pasear por calles bonitas de vez en cuando.

\- Oye, tienes que relajarte un poco más, ser un tantito firme y ponerles atención. Los perros son geniales comunicándose, te lo dicen casi todo… solo tienes que saber entenderles. –Esa es la voz de Fluttershy, ya no es débil… casi no reconozco a la Fluttershy de siempre; se ha acercado a mí y aunque ese tal Nerón esté gruñéndome, basta que ella le toce una parte de la espalda para que se calme.

\- La verdad nunca me llevé bien con los animales; ya sabes, ellos me muerden y yo pues…

Fluttershy niega con la cabeza. Cierto, a la mayoría de las chicas no les gusta la violencia, menos contra animales. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer si el bastardo merece un buen golpe?

\- Los animales no entiende las cosas de la misma forma que nosotros, en realidad ninguno te hace daño porque quiera hacerlo… lo hacen porque eres su presa; estás en su territorio o te ven como peligro. – Me explica mientras su mano derecha toma la correa del perro de mi izquierda; un tirón de ella es suficiente para calmarlo y el otro enseguida para su emoción ¿Cómo le hace?

\- Si son tan listos, por mí pueden aprender a alejarse de mí. – Le digo, vaya… pone cara seria; no pensé bien en lo que dije. – Lo siento, es que tengo muchas malas experiencias como para darles otra oportunidad.

De pronto ella se para; toma una parte de su blusa, la izquierda; la veo y me doy cuenta de que la está levantando. Vamos, no estoy para bromas; Fluttershy está mostrándome algo de piel ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Es una broma? ¿me veo como idiota viendo lo que me muestra? Quisiera que esto no termine, pero lo hace, en un momento para de subir parte de su blusa y veo algo extraño. Tiene un color diferente del amarillo de su piel; los puntos… la reconozco bien, es una mordida de perro.

\- Esta marca me la hizo un perro cuando tenía diez años; mi hermano no lo sacaba a pasear seguido y cuando se fue a la universidad de pronto se puso más inquieto; era un cruce entre un dóberman y un pitbull. Solía jugar con él; pero un día se puso más enérgico de lo habitual y me mordió con mucha fuerza. – Entonces baja la blusa.

\- ¿Te abrió una herida? – Le pregunto, sé que esas marcas se quedan cuando la cosa es seria.

\- Sí. Después mis padres mandaron a sacrificarlo. Aun cuando tuve que llevar algunas puntadas por meses, me dolió perderlo. Lo que pasó no fue que era malo; solo necesitaba más ejercicio, debía jugar con varas y jalando la cuerda en lugar de mis brazos. – De pronto su expresión cambia, enserio está triste por haber perdido a ese perro, a mí me da igual, después de todo vi morir a tantos perros que ya me acostumbré.

\- Pero te mordió. – Le recalco.

\- No quería lastimarme Discord, es lo que diferencia a los animales de los humanos; por eso me gustan. – Rayos, creo que será mejor que me calle.

\- Oye, sí, quizás sea cierto. Por cierto… qué animal te gusta más. – Le pregunto y ella se pone pensativa.

\- La verdad no lo sé… todos me gustan muchísimo. Mmm… tal vez las mariposas. – Típico – Es que viven toda su vida preparándose solo para unas veinticuatro horas o algo más… para un momento el tiempo que tienen esos colores y esas alas es demasiado corto. O tal vez los cocodrilos, son extremadamente pacientes y son de los pocos reptiles que cuidan de sus crías… la verdad hay tantos…

\- Wow… a mí solo me gustan los dodos. – Le respondo, lo pensé demasiado rápido aunque el chiste ya lo había dicho antes.

\- ¿Dodos? – Este es el momento perfecto.

\- Sí, eran tontas y fáciles de cazar. – Bromeo, ella pone expresión seria, vaya… chiste equivocado. Enserio estoy echando a perder esto.

\- Oye… perdona, solo fue un… - Trato de explicarme pero creo que ya me he pasado de la raya.

\- Ya lo sé. No me causa gracia.

\- Claro. – No sé qué más decir, con ella me pongo algo nervioso y aunque no quiera termino arruinando todo.

No me he dado de cuenta, pero ya dimos una vuelta completa al parque para perros y este lugar enserio es grande.

\- Dime ¿Qué música te gusta? – Le pregunto, será mejor cambiar el tema.

\- Mmm… un poco de música clásica, algo de Soul y un poquito de Metal.

De seguro he puesto cara de imbécil, porque la de ella también ha cambiado.

\- Lo sé, es un poco raro viniendo de mí. No sé, al principio era solo para molestar a mi hermano, después empezó a gustarme. Y a ti ¿Qué música te gusta?

\- Pues también me gusta la música clásica a veces me quedaba escuchando a Mozart hasta dormirme y luego Rap y obvio que tuve que escuchar reggaetón [Recuerden que el personaje es trabajado desde Latinoamérica y no desde estados unidos] hasta que como que no me desagradó tanto.

\- Bueno, es un ritmo para bailar supongo. A veces lo escuché cuando iba a visitar a mis primos en Manehattan; su barrio era bastante em… - Vamos Fluttershy, no se es racista por decir a alguien lo que es.

\- ¿Surequestriano [Término equivalente a latino o sudamericano]? – Completo su oración.

\- ¿Verdad que es repetitivo? – Le pregunto, recordando uno de los mayores defectos de esa música… claro, aparte de la letra.

\- Pues sí y la letra… - Dice tímidamente.

\- Ni me digas es como… - Por poco se me escapa unas cuantas palabrotas. – Como escribir cualquier cosa con tal de que rime y ya.

\- Pero ¿el rap no es igual? – Fluttershy, por favor no claves esa estaca.

\- Bueno sí y no. Por una parte es igual porque el ritmo es repetitivo y no necesitas una buena voz para hacerlo; pero por otra, es mucho más libre porque muchos expresan su dolor y crítica en rimas.

\- Habría que escuchar para saber.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso? – Ella sí que sabe cómo picarme en la llaga.

\- Por supuesto que no, solo digo que a un amigo que promete a su amiga tener mejores notas en biología y reprueba en su ensayo es difícil creerle.

\- ¿Todavía no me perdonas por eso cierto?

\- Pues no…

Si supieras que no tuve tiempo… bueno, también estoy seguro que no me verías igual si te lo digo; te decepcioné… rayos Fluttershy. Por qué tienes que ser tan ruda cuando eres sincera. Su peinado en coleta la hace verse mucho más bonita. A veces pienso que solo es mi amiga por compromiso con Sunset. Pero a veces también me trata bien… es la primera persona que conozco con la que realmente me llevo bien y que también me ha tratado amablemente desde el principio. Diablos, si alguien escuchase esto de mí estoy seguro que se reirían y les daría la razón por hacerlo.

Pero al carajo, Fluttershy abre la puerta, supongo que ahora nos toca darles un baño a algunos animales. No tengo vocación para esto; pero al menos puedo pasar un rato con Fluttershy y eso es lo que importa realmente.

Entramos de nuevo al refugio; Fluttershy se lleva a todos los perros. No creo que haya que bañarlos porque creo que es en ese momento donde tengo las manos más cerca de sus bocas llenas de dientes. Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

De pronto mi celular vibra; lo veo… Sonata. Dice en al información de contacto.

\- Hola.

\- Hola cordi, bueno, te comento que ya somos libres de ese maldito lugar, ahora nos vamos para la ciudad… ya lo sé… ha llegado el tiempo de cambiar de vida. – Sonata está emocionadísima, comprendo lo que se siente, también me he fugado de los reformatorios. Momento, aquí algo huele mal.

\- Oh, eso enserio es fabuloso… ¿No se escaparon o sí?

\- Para nada, el mejor comportamiento jamás visto. Eso nos permitió salir; eso y que nos matamos en todas las actividades y juramos en el nombre de un libro extraño que – Enserio, a veces es como si estas chicas vinieran de otro mundo.

\- Se llama biblia. – Completo lo que dice.

\- Eso… que no volveríamos a hacer nada malo… y queríamos celebrar esta tarde yendo a un puesto de hamburguesas, eres nuestro mejor amigo, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Dame la hora y estaré ahí para el desmadre.

\- Claro y como en las películas ¿Sabes qué le toca a la chica que espera a su novio de la cárcel?

\- Pues no… no veo muchas películas. – Por favor, que no sea lo que imagino.

\- Pues… solo te diré que… - Sonata está poniendo una voz entre ronca y algo profunda, a eso le llama voz sexi pero la verdad es más la de una película de terror.

\- Basta tonta, no digas esas cosas frente a nosotras. – Esa es la voz de Aria. – pasa el teléfono.

\- Espero que estés bien Discord, nos vemos en la tarde y gracias por visitarnos tantas veces.

\- No, no es nada Aria. Pero a qué hora exactamente nos veremos.

\- Déjalo a las cuatro de la tarde en el supermercado.

\- Vaya… está bien.

Fluttershy está tardando mucho tiempo. Paso a la parte trasera del refugio y allí está ella, está limpiando algunas jaulas de unas ratas… no, ese no es el nombre; me acerco. Me escucha y se voltea a verme. Carajo no sé qué tienen esos ojos, siempre me ponen algo imbécil.

\- Perdona, estabas ocupado y comencé yo misma. – Me dice mientras quita una especie de tierra, aserrín o lo que sean esas cosas dentro de las jaulas de esos animalejos extraños.

\- No… vine a ayudarte. – Le digo poniéndome de rodillas para levantar algunas jaulas.

\- ¿Alguien importante? – Me pregunta de repente. Vaya... se preocupa por mis llamadas, enserio se preocupa por quien llamó.

\- Viejas amigas. – Le digo, no puedo sacar una sonrisa, especialmente a ellas no había que preguntarles ni siquiera su edad. En especial Adagio, aunque sigue siendo joven, se nota que está madurando, en comparación con Fluttershy es más adulta, o al menos eso creo yo.

\- ¿En serio? Y yo que pensaba que en tu vida pasada no tenías amigos. – Entrecomilla, Fluttershy lo repito, esta chica sabe tocar la llaga.

\- Está bien, también tuve amigos y amigas… cuando estuve aquí los primeros días me sentía completamente solo.

Fluttershy abre los ojos, no sé por qué. Qué carajo dije; ¿estará ofendida? Me preparo para disculparme pero ella simplemente voltea, no, aquí hay algo escondido.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? - Mejor es aclarar las cosas.

\- No… todo lo contrario.

\- Ya… pero, qué dije. – Le pregunto.

\- Nada en realidad. – Esta tipa sabe cómo mantenerme en la intriga y su voz no es para nada odiosa.

\- ¿Y después? – Me pregunta a mí…

\- Pues llegó Sunset Shimmer y te obligó a ser mi amiga; no sé qué le pasa a ella… ¿Está un poquito deschavetada verdad? – Vamos, esa Sunset es una chica terriblemente extraña; pero genial al mismo tiempo, no sé cómo describirlo.

\- No la culpo.

\- ¿Qué? – Se podría culparla de mil cosas; aunque yo no tenga la moral para hacerlo.

\- Ya sabes… por lo que ella te contó… la magia y todas esas cosas. – Me dice de pronto.

La rechuntísima madre, magia, claro, es por eso que Sunset Shimmer es rara… esa tipa es una demonio encarnizada de verdad. No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí. Se supone que debería estar tratando de recolectar información; Fluttershy sabe algo, tengo que averiguarlo.

\- Me contó que hay magia en la escuela y que a veces se manifiesta. – Trato de resumir las cosas, claro que sé mucho más que eso. Debo fingir saber mucho menos para sacar más información, Sombra me enseñó eso a la mala.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionaste? Porque a mí por poco me da un ataque de pánico cuando la vi por primera vez con todo eso de la magia. – La expresión de Fluttershy cambia, no tengo idea de lo que voy a decir exactamente. Pero debo sacar información, Tulip es un idiota al cuadrado que me sacará la mugre ni bien vea que no tengo reportes con todo el chisme que quiere escuchar. Qué bien que Fluttershy me pregunte estas cosas.

\- Perdona mi expresión pero por poco me cago en los pantalones. – Le digo lo más pronto posible.

\- Te entiendo, enterarte de ese tipo de cosas es una verdadera locura. – Me dice, hey, está algo más… abierta con sus palabras, usualmente no maldigo con ella enfrente… pero esta vez enserio era necesario.

Ayudo a Fluttershy cargando un saco donde mete todo ese aserrín lleno de mierda de los roedores esos; no sé por qué a la gente le gustan animales tan inútiles, al menos los perros pueden salvarte de un ladrón o un tipo con ganas de destrozarte hasta el alma.

\- Pero nada de contárselo a nadie más… solo te lo hago recuerdo. – Me dice con cierta amenaza en su mirada, enserio debe ser algo muy grande como para que esta chica pacífica me mire de esta forma.

\- No te preocupes, ya me lo dijeron todas tus amigas, Celestia, Luna; incluso el profe Discord.

\- Por cierto, no creía que el nombre Discord existiese y de pronto llega él y al poco tiempo tú también.

\- Me pasa el noventa por ciento del tiempo… - Le digo, ríe un poco… mis chistes no le sacan una carcajada pero al menos le hacen sonreír. Es bueno supongo

\- Sí, de seguro; increíble conocer a dos Discord en menos de dos años. Ummm… por favor, podrías llevar esto hasta el contenedor del parque de aquí en frente.

Cargo el saco, es más liviano de lo que pensaba; supongo que es mejor así. De otra forma tendría que tocar a esos roedores. El camino es bastante corto, llego de inmediato y tiro el saco dentro del contenedor; veo la hora: son las doce de la tarde y media. Tengo una idea. Vi una tienda de tacos cerca, me dirijo allá.

/* Viernes 24 de Marzo de 2017; Equestria del sur, bosque de Tulivia, 7:31 a.m.

Sonidos extraños, trinares con voces roncas, aullidos huecos cantos con un ritmo poco establecido, variante algunos insectos también hacían uno que otro ruido; una colmena de hormigas de color plateado, con líneas alrededor del cuerpo formaba una línea frente a él, llevando algunas gotas de agua en sus fauces hacia la colmena.

Le dolía la cabeza, era evidente que esa sería la primera reacción, eso y las inflamaciones alrededor de sus heridas no atendidas; lo primero era revisar su salud entonces.

No estaba en estado crítico, pero había perdido algo de sangre; la articulación de su muñeca estaba dislocada; tenía un montón de moretones en el cuerpo y las heridas de bala no curadas comenzaban a infectarse con microorganismos nacidos en aquel bosque.

Sus ojos se transformaron para ver mejor, sus sentidos se enriquecieron terriblemente; al ver a dichos microorganismos pudo percatarse de algo sorprendente, además de ser muy variados, algunos disolvían el metal, transformándolo en algo diferente, lo consumían para crear una suerte de gases. Si esos microorganismos fueron creados recientemente; suponían un cambio importante, los gases podrían ser nocivos para muchas criaturas; incluidos los humanos. Era mejor eliminarlos.

Cumplida la tarea, le quedaba terminar de curarse; el agua de la lagunilla le permitió estabilizar su salud; regeneró varias heridas; aunque el resto debía hacerlo él. Quitó las balas de su cuerpo haciéndolas levitar fuera de las heridas de la frágil carne humana en la cual vivía mayormente. Por un momento transformarse en un demonio fue bastante estimulante, sentir ese poder, esa sensación que tanto adoraba el Gloom Wane original; pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que todo acabase pronto, como demonio tenía pocas probabilidades reales de sobrevivir, al menos no mientras su magia fuera tan limitada. De hecho estuvo cerca de fenecer realizando una operación tan arriesgada. Al recordarlo se puso de pie a medida que sus heridas eran atendidas por su magia.

Tenía una gran cantidad de labores por realizar; lo que había descubierto era en extremo preocupante, debía actuar al respecto y no perder más tiempo.

Se transportó casi de inmediato, el primer lugar al que debía ir estaba en esa costa casi paradisiaca; debía procurar que ambas Sunset Shimmer estuvieran a salvo, el hecho era que de las dos, era la Sunset Shimmer oriunda de ese mundo la que no podría protegerse del poder de los propios humanos; ningún humano en solitario podría hacerlo realmente. Después debía advertir a su hermana, ella tenía mucho más poder que él, podría defenderse de los horrores de la humanidad, eso era evidente.

/* Sábado 25 de Marzo de 2017; Canterlot Equestria, Refugio de animales de Canterlot 15:35

Pasar casi toda una tarde con Fluttershy, eso sí que es algo bueno; a veces siento como si la conociera desde hace tanto tiempo… sé cómo molestarla, sé cuándo no tengo que fastidiar las cosas aunque no siempre puedo evitarlo. Cuando comimos unos tacos ella me agradeció y estaba a punto de darme el dinero para pagarlos. Pero yo invité. Creo que no le gusta mucho ser ese tipo de chicas, eso me gusta mucho más.

\- Dime ¿Qué tipo de amigos tenías antes? –Me pregunta de pronto.

\- No me gusta hablar de eso. –Le respondo, es la verdad; hasta ahora, ninguno de mis amigos ha sido tan… bueno conmigo como Fluttershy, ella si que es una buena amiga.

Me recuerda que dentro de todo el grupo de Tirek, muchos buscaban una chica buena, de esas que quieren mucho y perdonan todo. Creo que era una salida de la mierda. Aunque las cosas casi siempre terminaban mal, las chicas buenas no mejoran a los que tienen mierda hasta el cuello; los que tienen la mierda hasta el cuello terminan llevando a las buenas chicas hasta la mierda. Las tres hermanas apenas salieron de ese mundo, también yo. Quizás no habría podido hacer nada si Tirek no hubiera sido capturado, si toda su banda no hubiera sido completamente desarticulada.

\- ¿Ellos te hacían estas cosas? – Ella me toca el rostro, no sé bien de dónde salió esta Fluttershy, es menos tímida que de costumbre.

Me está tocando una cicatriz en la mano derecha, esa me la hizo Tirek cuando pensó que estaba robando la merca para otro grupo. Tengo miedo a responder, no sé qué quiere sacar de todo esto, qué pretende hacer.

\- Sí… cuando pasas la línea es mejor hacerte respetar o pensarán que pueden hacer cualquier cosa. – Le respondo, yo sé que eso es cierto, el respeto es algo que debe ganarse, no algo que se tiene.

\- Te entiendo, antes Sunset Shimmer era la bully de todo el colegio, nadie se atrevía a hablarle siquiera. Pero después de que las cosas cambiaron con la magia y esas cosas; pues… todo el colegio estuvo contra ella, una amiga nos dijo que la perdonáramos y así lo hicimos. Descubrimos que Sunset era una persona completamente diferente, increíble en muchos aspectos; también se hizo claro que actuó como lo hizo porque en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo de no agradar a nadie, de que la lastimaran como en su anterior colegio y al final se sintió más sola que nunca. – Su voz es dulce, pero no lo suficiente para que me trague el pastel que quiere taquearme.

No tengo miedo. Sé lo que intenta decirme, esto no es como esas películas bonitas, yo no le tengo miedo a los gatitos que hay en su colegio, no me interesan en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando hicimos las paces con ese tal Flash Sentry; volvería a romperle la cara si se pasa de la raya solo una vez, lo mismo para ese chico de pelo verde y pose de modelo. Pero no es porque les tenga miedo, es porque… Carajo, Fluttershy, no me vas a hacer decirlo.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. – Digo de forma seca, ella escucha y me reprueba.

\- Discord, no tienes que ser así más… estás en otro lugar. – Me dice; de todas por qué tuviste que ser tú la entrometida… no sabes nada Fluttershy, no puedes decir nada.

Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta; entonces siento sus brazos rodearme, no me la creo. Me está abrazando… pero no es porque me quiere, es porque me compadece.

\- Por qué lo haces... por qué crees que necesito tu compasión.

\- Discord, yo… no te compadezco solo… solo sé que necesitas que alguien sea amable contigo. A veces solo eso hace falta. – No me suelta…

\- Qué quieres de mí. – Le pregunto mi voz ha cambiado, ahora estoy siendo algo más tosco, trato de apartarla con suavidad; pero no me deja. Qué mierda se supone que haga ahora ¿Llorar?

\- Nada. – Me dice… Diablos… está jugando conmigo.

\- entonces suéltame…

\- Deja de temer Discord. – Lo dice tan segura de sí misma. Maldita sea Flutters, no me conoces, no puedes decirme las cosas de esa forma.

\- Qué sabes. – Levanto mi voz un poco. – Qué sabes de mí si toda tu vida has vivido en estas calles bonitas, con padres que te quieren y compran todo tipo de cosas que tus caprichos quieren… no sabes nada, absolutamente nada de mi perra vida. – Me suelta de pronto, creo que la he asustado… tal vez levanté mi voz demasiado alto… carajo… la estoy cagando de nuevo. – No sabes cómo fue mi vida Fluttershy, no tengo miedo de unos niñitos malcriados, les tengo odio… piensan que son superiores solo por haber tenido mejor suerte y es solo eso. Solo tuvieron suerte de nacer con padres que los quieren, padres que no pelean cada vez que pueden no saben lo que es comer con su propio esfuerzo y jamás conocerán el miedo de verdad. – Bajé mi voz para ser más comprensivo, pero ella ya no se acerca, sus ojos están a punto de llorar… Me duele. – Lo siento Fluttershy, no quiero… yo no…

No sé qué pensar; por qué saca esto tan de repente.

\- ¿Nos odias? ¿Entonces por qué te quedaste en el colegio? – Ella no se ha quedado petrificada, de hecho me mira fijamente, con seguridad; no la he visto así jamás.

\- Pues porque… porque es mi puerta para salir de la mierda. - ¿He dicho mierda? Bah, ya no importa.

\- ¿Por qué quieres salir de esa m…mierda? – Fluttershy ha dicho mierda, que me parta un rayo, la he hecho maldecir. Diablos, no quiero irme… no quiero dejar de hablar con ella; al diablo con todo esto.

\- Porque quiero dejar de temer por mi vida, quiero dejar de ser considerado un delincuente y olvidarme de todo lo que he vivido.

\- Entonces por qué no cambiar tú primero… Aquí, En Canterlot High, con tus nuevos amigos, con personas que se preocupan por ti. Sé que tienes muchas personas de ese tipo aquí; tú también lo sabes. Qué tal si por una vez tomas el control de las cosas. – Su sinceridad duele, en pocas palabras me ha dicho tantas cosas.

No sé bien de dónde ha salido una Fluttershy tan… dura. Pone una de sus manos en mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué tal si empiezas a ver las cosas de otro modo? No todos quieren hacerte daño, no todos te quieren usar; hay personas que enserio pueden ser amigos verdaderos. Solo tienes que buscarlos. Eres un muchacho sorprendente Discord. Contigo yo soy completamente distinta, me siento libre de decirte casi cualquier cosa, de maldecir vaya… incluso quería golpearte… - Entonces me toma con firmeza, acerca su cabeza a la mía.

De acuerdo, esa no es Fluttershy, qué ha pasado aquí.

De pronto la tienda se abre e ingresa Sunset Shimmer; diablos esa tipa enserio se aparece en los momentos menos esperados. Nos ve tal como estamos y Fluttershy de pronto me suelta y la observa a ella. Sunset me mira con ira; debe estar pensando que yo la forcé, en realidad fue un poco más complicado que eso.

\- Yo no hice nada Shimmer, a mí no me culpes… - Le digo; por mucho que lo olvide a veces, sé que esta tipa es la encarnación del mismísimo demonio, nunca en mi vida he sentido tanto respeto por alguien.

\- Solo vine por algo de comida para Ray… haré como que no vi nada y me voy… - Dice Sunset, ella es extrañamente genial, a su estilo.

\- Oh, está bien; le responde Fluttershy – me suelta y va por lo que sea que coma ese tal Ray.

Al menos Sunset no reaccionó de mala manera. Me acerco a la entrada para ir a la otra habitación, me siento por un rato; supongo que curiosear un poco con ellas no me hará daño.

\- ¿Enserio Fluttershy? – Le pregunta Sunset Shimmer. – Después de todos los chicos que babean por ti… ¿él?

\- Por qué lo dices. – Le pregunta con timidez.

\- No sabía que te gustaba el estilo rudo. – Fluttershy comienza a reír, no entiendo a qué se refiere.

\- Ummm… supongo que me harté de los populares y los callados. – Dijo eso o creo que eso escuche… no me jodas, Fluttershy si les tira bola a los chicos.

\- Pero él no es tan abierto que digamos; solo te digo… ten cuidado con tratar de "abrirlo" con violencia, es como abrir una bolsa de papitas, puedes perderlas todas por no tener paciencia… ¿Si me entiendes? – No… del todo, están cifrando su conversación pero entiendo algo…sí, Fluttershy ya trató de abrirme. Sunset me conoce hasta cierto punto.

\- Por cierto, no sé cómo decirlo… a Ocllo no le ha estado gustando mucho la idea de que yo tenga a Ray… ¿Algún consejo?

\- Mmm… algunos animales muy territoriales.

\- Sí, pero Ocllo no es un animal… animal. – Le dice Sunset.

Ya conozco a las mujeres empiezan hablando de a y terminan en z, hablarán al menos por dos horas. Bien, aunque no quisiste, lo arruinaste Sunset. Salgo al frente de la tienda, ambas me ven.

\- Hola Sunset.

\- Hola niño raro. – Me dice mientras me extiende la mano, me la aprieta con algo de fuerza y me mira de soslayo. Sé bien cuando me amenazan, viniendo de Sunset, sé qué significa la amenaza.

Diablos, hubiera sido mejor quedarme dentro; ahora la muy hija del demonio me está diciendo que me mantenga a raya. Cómo no me la vi venir, si no era ella, serían los padres de Fluttershy. Si odio las películas de romance que Sonata me solía obligar a ver con ella, en el fondo tenían razón en una cosa, un chico como yo no puede estar con una chica como Fluttershy. Bueno, ni siquiera sabía que el día terminaría así.

\- Bueno, se me hace tarde para otra cosa que tengo que hacer… nos vemos luego. – Me despido lo mejor que puedo. Fluttershy me sonríe; Sunset me suelta y me mira con una sonrisa fingida.

Salgo por la puerta, para escuchar el tintineo de la campana y también una parte de la conversación.

\- Umm… pues tienes razón; Ocllo es muy pero muy extraño…

Tan cerca tan lejos… maldita sea mi suerte.

* * *

Eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado. No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el capítulo 25; y yo que pensaba acabar esto en el capítulo 28. Nos leemos pronto.


	27. Una operación particular

Miércoles, como cada miércoles debo estar aquí sentado, en la oficina de la subdirectora. Lo primero que veo es al otro Discord sentado en su lugar, en el escritorio de la subdirectora Luna y dirigiendo nuestras conversaciones, he tratado de cambiar el tema pero siempre volvemos a lo que él quiere tocar. Al menos no es tan… idiota como otros sujetos, digo, él parece querer descubrir el problema de mi pasado. Eso es algo bueno supongo, tampoco me he puesto a pensar en nuestras sesiones por mucho tiempo.

\- Regresemos sobre el tema, tienes un problema con el agua fría por una razón bastante deducible Discord. – Me dice, tiene un aspecto entre serio y no sé cómo describirlo, a veces siento como si este tipo quisiera saber todo de mí. Me pregunta por Fluttershy, como me siento con el grupo de sus amigas que apenas me han aceptado y sobre todo esto de la magia.

Sentimientos, como si a alguien en el pasado le hubiera importado… siempre fui débil, sentía más dolor, más miedo… también era débil con los demás; eso me costó más de una traición, más de una paliza de Tirek. Algo iba mal conmigo, pero ahora, también estoy mal; en este colegio todos hablan de sus sentimientos y esas cosas. Pero yo no y ya me estoy cansando de estar en el lugar equivocado siempre.

\- Como me cuentas, te encontraron en las orillas de un rio; el agua fría proviene de allí, estoy seguro, es igual que con los cuchillos de mantequilla, todos te traen un recuerdo inconsciente, una memoria bastante nublada de lo que te pasó. Pero también son pistas; si vienes del rio, debiste haber flotado por un rato; si los cuchillos de mantequilla abundan y no dan una pista sobre un lugar exacto; al menos dan una pista de lo que significan, que hasta donde lo vimos, puede ser algo a lo que le temes.

\- Basta, ya le dije que no sé nada de mi miedo a los cuchillos de mantequilla. – Es ridículo volver sobre este punto… les tengo miedo y no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso.

\- Y es verdad Discord, te creo; pero ahí hay algo más, algo que podemos usar para averiguar tu pasado, para confrontarlo…

\- Y solo confrontándolo superare mis traumas – Remedo con la voz más molesta que puedo – Lo vas repitiendo desde el primer día.

\- No lo haría si no tuviera la certeza de que así será Discord. Anda… trata de recordar.

Bueno, si no coopero ya se pone de malas, mejor hacer todo esto más fácil para los dos. Cierro los ojos y me concentro; ya lo he intentado muchas veces, pero nunca recuerdo nada con claridad.

\- Mi madre… me cambia de ropa, está… recogiendo muchas cosas. No recuerdo su rostro bien… tiene el ojo hinchado; quiere… quiere que me mantenga callado. – Me esfuerzo enserio, no mentiré, también me importa saber qué pasó ese día exactamente.

\- Concuerda con lo que recordaste hasta este momento. Pero esfuérzate.

\- No puedo… no sé qué demonios ocurrió después.

\- Empieza a recordar por el agua, su frio… qué piensas cuando recuerdas el agua fría .

\- Tengo frio… mi madre… está gritando. No sé dónde rayos está mi padre… - Sí, está funcionando, sirve de algo.

\- El cuchillo de mantequilla, dime, ¿te trae algún recuerdo? – Me pregunta Discord mientras comienza a escribir algo en la libreta que trae entre manos.

\- No… nada. Lo he intentado; pero todavía no encuentro nada.

Enserio me estoy esforzando. Cada vez es igual, pongo algo nuevo y después me desdigo, es como si nunca hubiera pasado por esas cosas. Pero los recuerdo con el mismo dolor. Algo pasó que salí completamente jodido, cuando me encontraron estaba con heridas en muchas partes de mi cuerpo, incluso en mi rostro.

\- Hemos tenido un progreso, sea como fuere, vivías cerca del agua, ahora podríamos tener un buen chance de buscar el lugar donde vivías. – Me dice Discord, lo entiendo muy bien… por alguna razón deseo saberlo también; me gustaría saber el lugar de donde provengo exactamente.

Ahora que lo pienso, Discord también está interesado, eso me parece muy pero muy extraño.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en averiguarlo? – le pregunto, sé muy bien que debo desconfiar de los psicólogos, son personas algo dementes a mi parecer.

\- Porque tu salud mental depende de ello, porque hay personas a tu alrededor a las que les importas y a quienes también aprecio tocayo, averiguarlo te ayudará a cerrar tu pasado. Además, con un diablo, tu historia es demasiado buena como para dejarla en intriga.

\- Bueno, no sé qué decirte… gracias tal vez… - Este sujeto sabe sacarte las palabras, es bastante buena onda para ser un adulto.

\- De nada – Me dice con algo de bufonería – termina la sesión y recuerda, a Fluttershy no la lastimas. – Esto último es más una amenaza, hasta ahora más de la mitad de los conocidos que tengo aquí me lo han dicho; menos Sunset claro, ella es demasiado genial como para hacerlo. Nadie está en contra que ella y yo tengamos algo; lo que les preocupa es que yo la lastime.

La verdad es que no culpo a los demás sobre sus preocupaciones, ella es tan… diferente a las otras chicas que hasta me sentiría mal si la llegase a lastimar. Salgo de la oficina de la subdirectora, no tengo mucho que hacer, tengo una tutoría con Sunset Shimmer. Subo las escaleras para ir al segundo piso.

Al menos ya no me miran con esa furia que solían tenerme, al final tuve que pedir disculpas con Flash Sentry y el perrito ese de Twilight, me costó más con ese perro de cabello verde pero qué más da, al menos me libre de tener que estar perdiendo mi tiempo con eso de tener que estar con un ojo atento a cualquier ataque de los muchachos o incluso de algunas chicas. Paso al lado del casillero de Flash, nos saludamos con la mirada, sé que tanto él como yo no nos toleramos, pero hay que fingir para mantener la calma, él sigue siendo el niño bueno y yo el que ya no causa problemas.

Por fin, llego al aula vacía de literatura, allí está Sunset Shimmer con una expresión que me viene siguiendo desde el lunes, me ve como si quisiera liquidarme.

\- Discord, qué bien que llegaras. – me dice con sarcasmo.

\- Lo siento, la sesión en la oficina de la subdirectora se alargó y me retrasé. – Trato de poner alguna excusa, pero ella no tiene cara de darme chande de explicar, así que mejor me siento y la veo de frente. – Por cierto, no me creo el final del libro, cómo pudo elegir estar a cargo de un reformatorio y no como comandante general… la Comandante Hurricane enserio era algo… extraña. – Le explico, enserio no entendí nada del final del libro.

Me sigue mirando con algo de no sé cómo llamarlo; tal vez ira. Sus ojos no son ni comprensivos ni raros como de costumbre, tiene algo más, algo que me hace sentir un poco de miedo.

\- Escúchame Discord, lo que vi el sábado… no fue algo que haya esperado ver… no sé cómo pero Fluttershy siente algo por ti. – Suelta de pronto, deja el libro en la mesa y me mira directamente, Shimmer es intimidante, mucho más cuando sé que detrás de esos ojos está una demonio de verdad, una cosa que me podría despedazar si quisiera.

\- Sunset, creo que Fluttershy es libre de elegir. – Le digo, ni siquiera levanto la voz, estoy que me cago del miedo, ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué el valor para decirle eso.

\- Por supuesto que lo es; pero es mi amiga y yo sé que no eres precisamente un chico que pueda tratarla como debe. – Prejuicio, lo olí desde el primer día, siempre le temí y siempre está allí.

\- Por qué lo dices.

\- Eres impulsivo, violento y también te importa un demonio lo que les pase a los demás; es de sentido común saber lo que va a pasar Discord… Fluttershy salió con otros chicos antes y créeme que no es nada lindo verla cuando tiene el corazón partido. Otro idiota es lo que menos necesita.

\- ¿Y qué te hace experta para decir qué soy yo? – Hasta Sunset Shimmer cree que se puede permitir esa libertad.

\- Que alguna vez también lo fui; las personas así solo pueden hacer daño a los que les rodean. Por eso no tienen amigos; por eso se encierran en detrás de la violencia, detrás de esa postura. – Mira hacia otro lado, ya no me presta atención. – Temen que todo el mundo sea igual que aquellos que les lastimaron con mayor fuerza, que los traicionarán, que los lastimarán; que no los respetarán. En su desesperación recurren al miedo y entonces se ven a sí mismos como poseedores de un poder. – Enserio está poniéndose intensa; todo su análisis psicologista o como rayos se llame solo quiere insultarme; puede que sea muchas de esas cosas; pero qué sabe ella.

\- Oye, somos diferentes tú y yo Sunset, tú te criaste en un lugar fino, de alta clase, la única violencia que viste fue alguna que otra reprimenda. Yo me crié en la mierda y si no te haces respetar, nadie lo hará, al final todos te traicionan, todos de fallan.

\- Sí Discord, te dañan y te fallan, pero cuando a una persona enserio le importas hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para reparar los daños; no sé cómo fue tu pasado, tampoco me importa. Lo que sí quiero es que pienses bien en lo que tienes con Fluttershy ¿me oyes? Lo que menos necesita es que un idiota le fastidie la vida.

Con un carajo, si tan solo fueses hombre, ya te habría dado un par de golpes. Maldita sea Shimmer, no me lo digas así con un demonio. Me levanto, supongo que todo se irá directo al retrete, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

\- Discord… espera. – Me toma de la mano antes de que abra la puerta. – Entiende que Fluttershy es mi amiga y yo me tomo enserio el papel de amiga… Mira tú me agradas; pero no eres el tipo de…

\- Deja de entrometerte entonces, ¿Qué te da derecho a entrometerte en la vida de Fluttershy? Ella me gusta, me gusta mucho. – Alcé la voz, creo que Sunset está a punto de darme una buena bofetada; se calla de pronto, mira a otro lado y suspira cerrando los ojos.

\- Es verdad; pero si algo le pasa. – Entonces aprieta mi mano, lo del refugio de animales era una cosa, pero esta maldita está a punto de partirme los huesos de la mano. Siento algo sonar; la presión me está volviendo loco. – ¿Entiendes? – Me pregunta, si fuera idiota no le respondería… muevo la cabeza. Esto en serio ha estado de miedo.

Salgo del salón de literatura, de pronto suena mi celular; rayos, no me basta con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. También la central me está llamando.

\- Hola. – No puedo evitar responder con desgana, ahora mismo, cualquier cosa me valdría ver…

\- _Agente, se ha presentado una situación de código azul alfa, debe presentarse en las instalaciones dentro de media hora como máximo._

Esto huele a un grandísimo problema, uno realmente grande, azul alfa solo se ha usado una vez y esa fue cuando esas cosas atacaron las instalaciones de investigación en Tulivia. Lo que sea que esté pasando, es muy pero muy importante. Me dirijo a la salida del colegio, rayos, justo cuando iba a ser el examen de biología; Fluttershy no va a estar contenta.

*/

Todo el lugar parece estar a punto de explotar, varios corren por los pasillos, personas con auriculares se pasean de un lugar a otro. Apenas me he podido ver con Rash, está completamente despeinado, tenía manchas de grasa en su guardapolvo. Supongo que en los pisos de investigación y desarrollo también están moviditos. No sé bien qué rayos pensar de esto.

- _Agente Discord, apersonarse a oficina del general Tulip. –_ Escucho en el audífono; rayos, todo se está poniendo realmente alocado por aquí.

\- Entendido. – Respondo, me dirijo a la oficina de Tulip, la que antes era la de Sombra, pero qué importa a estas alturas.

No tardo en llegar, en el camino veo a más gente yendo y viniendo, las cosas en el cuarto de control deben ser una completa locura; me pregunto qué rayos está pasando allá. Toco la puerta.

\- Pase. – Esa es la voz de Tulip, al ingresar lo veo parado frente a su computadora.

\- Agente Discord, usted se ha infiltrado dentro de las instalaciones de lo que describió como un laboratorio que Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas usarían. Quiero que me comente más acerca de la finalidad que le querían dar.

\- No pregunté al respecto señor, esa información es muy delicada, necesito ganarme más confianza primero.

\- Como me temía, su trabajo es deplorable. – Si con eso quiere decir lento, pues así es, cómo carajos me gano la confianza de seis muchachas con las que metí la pata desde el inicio.

\- Ha habido muchos pormenores señor, el trabajo es difícil de realizar. – Trataré de explicar las cosas lo mejor que pueda; aunque no creo hacer mucho.

\- Sobre todo si se envía a un amateur. Claro que Sombra no disponía de la gente adecuada; dígame todo lo que ha aprendido de esa magia. – Tulip me va a hacer otra entrevista, diablos…

\- Presenté mi informe la misma noche que usted me lo pidió señor, ahí está todo lo que busca y más.

\- No, tu informe termina con algunos datos incoherentes de lo que ha venido a llamar magia. – Pone una expresión seria, está furioso y no creo que lo esté exactamente conmigo.

\- Ese es el nombre que le dieron ellas, también el que se usó en algunos informes de investigación y desarrollo.

\- Lo sé, pero no dice absolutamente nada; no explica por qué esas adolescentes tienen esas capacidades sobrehumanas. No dice nada en absoluto y yo necesito respuestas antes de actuar. – Dice mientras ve algo en la pantalla de su ordenador; algo está mal aquí.

\- Hay detalles que no puse por la ambigüedad señor. – Recuerdo algunos; pero eran tan locos que no creí que fuera necesario.

\- Ahí está, sabía que no era todo lo que usted podría haber informado; prosiga con su explicación.

\- Hay una relación entre la magia de esas muchachas con eventos en la escuela, el baile de otoño del 2014 Sunset Shimmer se convirtió en una demonio según comentarios de algunos compañeros.

\- Eso ya lo sé Discord, todos aquí sabemos que esa muchacha es una demonio. No hay necesidad de repetirlo… qué es lo que omitió en su informe.

\- Pues después del baile de otoño llegó, como usted sabrá, la muestra musical; pero parece ser que hay una relación entre la magia de las muchachas y la música. Después, en los juegos interescolares que tuvieron, se activaron de otra forma… Fluttershy me dijo que se activaron cuando se sintió bien consigo misma, como si fuera su verdadera yo. – Tulip me ve asombrado, obvié todo esto porque no tenía caso, no había forma de entender todo eso.

\- Qué pasó después agente. – Me pregunta Tulip, so rostro no me da a ver nada que no sea seriedad, el tipo es frio, muy frio.

\- Nada más, las seis fueron a un campamento, todo parece concluyente señor, Sunset Shimmer en verdad parece ser la fuente de toda esa magia o al menos la magia puede seguirlas a donde vayan. No sé bien cómo demonios explicarlo.

\- Puede ser muy confuso, te doy la razón en eso agente; pero hay algo más, sé que se nos está escapando algo. – Lo dice más para él que para mí, porque de pronto ha dejado de ponerme atención, es como si ya no existiera para él, lo que es bueno.

De pronto se para y deja sobre el escritorio un objeto negro, con forma de… lo reconozco, esto ya se fue directito a la mierda. Estoy frito.

\- Agente, ahora usted va a decirme con quién ha estado relacionándose, a quién le ha vendido información de esta oficina. – Pensó lo peor, ahora si delato a Sombra es más que seguro que nos joden a los dos, mejor afrontar las cosas como debe ser.

\- A nadie señor, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaba planeando hacer después, eso es todo. – Mi voz tembló un poco, rayos, estoy a una palabra más de mandar mi vida directo a la mierda de nuevo.

\- Es una bonita excusa, pero nadie quiere saber algún secreto de estado solo por amor al saber, usted tiene que decirme en este preciso instante quién ha sido su cómplice en este acto de espionaje doble.

Esta mierda se prendió, se prendió en serio. No tengo muchas cosas que decir, sé a quién le di la información; pero no sé qué pueda pasar si descubren a ambos, Sombra puede protegerme todavía; si nos descubren a los dos, esto será peor.

\- Con nadie señor, la información estuvo segura todo este tiempo, no grabé nada de lo que escuché.

\- No puedo creer en tu palabra Discord, las penas por incurrir en esto son terriblemente elevadas, si no tienes nada más que decir, entonces, se te sujetará a un proceso judicial por parte de una corte marcial. – Mierda, mierda, mierda… esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

\- Tengo algo que decir Tulip y esto si te lo puedes meter en tu incompetente cabeza. – Esa es la voz de… no lo puedo creer, Sombra ha estado detrás de la puerta todo este tiempo.

\- Qué sería exactamente. – Tulip sonríe con sarcasmo, ambos saben la verdad, el viejo astuto solo quiere pruebas de verdad. Una confesión es una prueba más que suficiente para que Sombra sea ejecutado.

\- La información que Discord estaba filtrando era dirigida hacia mí, era parte de un entrenamiento posterior, aquí tengo el informe completo y la aprobación por parte de nuestro directo superior.

¿Directo superior? Ese sería el presidente; qué carajo significa esto.

\- Pues no le ha servido de mucho.

\- Cinco días de un espionaje de esa simpleza con un director de un departamento de defensa es bastante sobresaliente; yo diría que ha aprendido mucho más que un simple ejercicio.

\- Usted no tenía la autorización para eso. – Grita Tulip golpeando la mesa para acercarse a Sombra.

\- Yo que tú no me atrevería a levantar las manos Tulip. – Amenaza Sombra, por supuesto que Tulip tiene grado, pero casi nunca ha estado en el frente, Sombra es temido porque ha hecho cosas asombrosas en el frente. Ni loco me atrevería a amenazarlo.

\- Sí la tenía señor, no me salte la cadena de mando porque en ese momento usted no poseía todavía el grado de director general; fue una mala coincidencia; ahora, si con su permiso, llevaré al agente Discord a que de apoyo logístico en el cuarto de mando.

Apoyo logístico, he intentado hacerlo algunas veces; pero nunca lo he hecho del todo, mi experiencia en el campo de operaciones, como le dicen estos sujetos, es mínima.

\- Retírese. – Manda Tulip antes de botar el aparato al basurero, salimos de la habitación con rapidez. – No le digo nada a Sombra; pero enserio estoy agradecido con lo que hizo.

De nuevo pasamos por los corredores que dirigen al cuarto de control, la gente sigue igual de alocadas, trabajando a toda velocidad pero con cierto orden, se parecen a esas hormigas que siempre se puede ver en la calle.

De pronto llegamos y lo primero que veo son las pantallas enormes que muestran un campo donde está pasando algo. No son grabaciones, esto es en tiempo real. Así sé que veo con más cuidado, todo en ese bosque apunta a que están en Tulivia; pero las cosas están muy cambiadas; Hay humo por todas partes y sonidos que el micrófono no captura bien.

\- Hace dos días atrás, Varios agentes del Saak ingresaron dentro del bosque de Tulivia por algún motivo importante; interceptamos las comunicaciones que llevaban dentro, resulta que una agencia del Saak tiene una estructura similar a la nuestra. Lo que pasó fue que se percataron de que en esas instalaciones se estaban efectuando estudios y experimentos de diferente índole, bueno, lo que quedó de esas instalaciones.

\- Lo que por cierto no hubiera pasado si un grupo de sus agentes no hubiese buscado refugio dentro de ese bosque maldito. – Tulip ingresa en el cuarto, su voz es fría, aunque todos sabemos que tiene algo en contra de Sombra.

\- Era una situación diferente, eran mis agentes y claro que no dejo morir a mi gente; a diferencia de usted señor, conozco el campo de operaciones. – Le responde Sombra, rayos, estos dos parecen odiarse a muerte; pero sigo sin creer cómo Tulip reemplazó a sombra en la dirección general del departamento cero.

Las pantallas gigantescas muestran una obscuridad general, es de noche allá. Varios agentes se movilizan por todos los escombros del complejo, el lugar está cada vez más destrozado; reconozco los movimientos, están realizando formaciones de ataque. Muchos están armados.

\- Enviamos unos cuantos escuadrones pare recuperar algunos objetos que no recuperamos en el primer, segundo y tercer repliegue de equipo, todavía quedaron algunos escritorios, uno que otro computador. Lamentablemente las operaciones siempre eran atacadas por esas criaturas.

Veo las pantallas del techo, casi todos son desconocidos para mí, pero hay uno al que reconozco de inmediato: Shining Armor está en ese lugar del demonio, no puedo creer que siga cumpliendo misiones allá; pero también está Wilysoul, es cierto, ella también se ha unido al departamento. Con los dos allá, algo serio debe estar pasando.

De pronto oigo disparos, vienen desde el frente, varios disparos contra los agentes, uno de ellos ha caído; los signos vitales en la pantalla superior comienzan a deteriorar.

\- Señor, el ataque no terminará inmediatamente; instrucciones.

Sombra tiene puesto el auricular; de pronto en el bosque de Tulivia la tecnología puede funcionar, ¿Qué está pasando? Hay un enfrentamiento abierto en las instalaciones.

\- Señor, no tardarán en ingresar en las instalaciones, hay muchas entradas, no se pueden defender todas. – Continúa informando Shining Armor, quien figura como capitán en la lista que está en las pantallas del techo.

\- Divídanse en dos grupos, cada uno en entradas principales: Ala norte, Ala sur, olvídense de las entradas secundarias; el equipo de recolección y rescate de información debe centrarse en el ala sur, donde estará uno de los dos equipos de defensa y después pasar al ala norte inmediatamente con el equipo de seguridad. Coordinen sus movimientos y esperen emboscadas. – Sombra tiene la voz fría, hasta Tulip puso cara de incrédulo.

\- Señor, eso es suicidio, los enemigos usaran entradas secundarias. – Responde Shining Armor, Sombra está con la mirada seria observando el campo a partir de las cámaras que tienen todos los agentes.

Los disparos no son continuos; pero puedo ver que se están acercando lentamente. Los resplandores por disparos son cada vez más cercanos.

\- Tiene razón Sombra, está habilitando entradas para que el enemigo pueda realizar emboscadas, los agentes sufrirán bajas enormes si no son exterminados. – Agrega Tulip preocupado por los agentes que están en el frente de combate.

\- Es una orden, síganla y cumplirán con el objetivo. Distribuya su gente como le convenga Shining Armor, pero mantenga la entrada principal cubierta. – Reafirma Sombra, creo que se le ha salido un tornillo… esto es una completa locura.

\- Sí… señor. – La respuesta de Shining es bastante desanimada, incluso yo sé que el plan es malo. Si digo algo, de seguro me meto en problemas, no tengo mucho que hacer en contra.

El personal se mueve de inmediato, los disparos siguen, las instalaciones eran verdaderamente gigantescas, los muros están roídos, destruidos, algunos pedazos han sido mordidos por esas criaturas, incluso los cadáveres han desaparecido. Hay muchos espacios vacíos como para que los del Saak ingresen; hay muchos puntos ciegos desde donde pueden atacar y nadie puede saber cuántos enemigos hay.

\- Logística, trate de habilitar el equipo de seguridad de las instalaciones. – Ordena Sombra.

\- Sí señor. – Responde Night Cloud, no sé qué es lo que está intentando.

\- ¿Dan señales de funcionalidad? – Pregunta Sombra a los pocos segundos de escuchar el tecleo de los dedos de Night Cloud,

\- Sí… la mayoría de los equipos están libres y son funcionales. – al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se le escapa.

\- Revise el sistema de vigilancia de drones. – Ordena de inmediato Sombra.

\- Está funcional señor, todos tienen la batería en el cincuenta por ciento aproximadamente.

\- Cantidad de drones funcionales. – Cuestiona Sombra de forma veloz.

\- Doce señor.

\- Bien, despliegue los equipos sobre las entrada secundarias y alrededor de ambas divisiones.

\- Capitán Shining Armor, utilice sus lentes, recibirá la imagen de los enemigos que quieran usar entradas secundarias, mantenga a sus personal alerta y sea cauteloso. – Las órdenes de Shining Armor son como reflejos, está trabajando a la velocidad de la luz.

\- Sí señor.

\- Tenemos respaldo muchachos, ahora, ustedes dos, vayan a la entrada de allá, Wilysoul conmigo, haremos guardia por allá. – Explica de forma veloz Shining Armor, lleva puestos sus lentes ese sujeto enserio es veloz cuando quiere.

No hay más disparos, parece ser que se están empezando a acercar.

\- Función de infrarrojos. – Ordena Sombra, a lo que Night Cloud habilita unas cámaras de los drones, el campo es visible, al menos se pueden ver los cuerpos de varios hombres desplazarse por fuera de las instalaciones, van desde todos los lados. Diablos, son al menos cuarenta y el equipo no es más de quince agentes.

Algunos agentes se dirigen a la armería y los depósitos de herramientas; saben que el equipo está habilitado, comienzan a ponerse algunos exos y algunos equipos antibalas, como esa chaleco de cuerpo entero que usé en Tulivia. Tienen mejores equipos, al menos así parece. Llevan el resto a los puestos; tendrán algo de ventaja. Desde fuera, los hombre del Saak están acercándose cada vez más, de cien metros ahora deben estar a cincuenta, caminan con lentitud, aseguran sus pasos. Son sujetos bien entrenados.

\- Equipo A, mantenga su posición; equipo de reconexión ¿Cómo va el proceso? – Pregunta Shining Armor.

\- Estamos a punto de terminar capitán. – Le responde otro sujeto.

\- Bien, Wilysoul, reduzcamos la cantidad de algunos enemigos, el resto manténganse a la espera, pronto llegarán. – ordena Shining Armor; no sé bien cuánto puedan hacer entre Shining Y Wilysoul.

Ambos sacan unas pastillas de unos bolsillos en sus chaquetas; las toman y se dirigen hacia puntos altos, están como a veinte metros el uno del otro.

Los rifles de asalto de ambos tienen ese artefacto que está antes de la mira y que también sirve como mira… rayos, me olvidé su nombre, la cosa es que pueden apuntar en la noche.

Disparan, desde los drones se puede ver que caen dos hombres, tres, cuatro, Wilysoul es una tiradora endemoniada. Los atacantes del área sureste se ponen a cubierto y también empiezan a disparar, no creo que tengan equipos diferentes, los tiros son bastante acertados aunque por suerte no dan con Shining o Wilysoul.

Ambos se quitan del lugar para moverse a otro sitio. Ganan algo de tiempo; disparos detrás de ellos, algunos agentes han impedido que enemigos del Saak ingresen por el noroeste; al menos hay dos hombre muertos allí. En el ala norte comienzan los tiroteos; los enemigos quieren ingresar; veo las señales de vida de los agentes, han muerto dos… el problema allá sigue y no creo que ninguna de las dos partes sea tan estúpida como para avanzar.

\- Terminamos. – Informa uno del equipo de recolección.

\- Bien, todos vengan junto conmigo. – Sombra da la orden.

De un momento a otro se da un despliegue, todos se dirigen desde distintas posiciones y estando atentos a todos los escondrijos y aberturas.

\- Avancen con velocidad, el enemigo está a gran distancia y en movimiento. – Dice Sombra.

Comienzan a moverse, están corriendo, el equipo de recolección y rescates lleva unas mochilas grandes en las espaldas, supongo que todo está ahí adentro.

\- La extracción llegará en veinte minutos a las afueras del ala norte; deben mantener su posición hasta ese instante.

\- Señor – Interrumpe Night Cloud – Los drones están siendo derribados.

\- Cómo es posible, están al menos a cincuenta metros sobre el campo de operaciones… no podrían derribarlos porque no pueden verlos.

\- Señor… varias de las unidades enemigas están siendo derribadas. – Continuó informando Night Cloud. – No hay patrón específico en los ataques.

Se escuchan disparos, las cámaras de los últimos drones muestran toda una masa de cosas que corren en dirección a las instalaciones; son ellos… todos lo saben.

\- Veinte minutos… Sombra… ya sabes qué tengo que decirte, así que promete que lo harás. – Ese es Shining Armor.

No con un demonio… ¡no! Esas cosas irán directo a las instalaciones, no sé qué tienen pero rastrean humanos como si fueran perros. Saben dónde están y de seguro irán por todos los que están dentro.

Desde las pantallas se puede ver a las unidades del Saak disparar como dementes, sus gritos llegan hasta el punto mismo desde donde algunos agentes están apuntando para dispararles.

\- No les disparen; repliéguense a un lugar cerrado, con menos accesos y de muros gruesos; prepárense para aguantar solo veinte minutos; Shining, Wilysoul, hicieron esto por tres días; pueden lograrlo. – Sombra enserio está tocado por lo que está pasando.

Vamos Shining, Wilysoul, pueden lograrlo…

El ataque viene desde todas direcciones, cientos de esas cosas se abalanzan; tienen formas de animales, pero no son coo cualquier animal… ¡La ballena! Se está tragando a una bola de los del Saak. Siguen gritando, los comprendo, yo también estuve muerto del miedo durante esos días en el bosque de Tulivia; esas cosas no paran de avanzar; las armas eliminan a unas cuantas, pero hay otras que aguantan las balas, como esa cosa que parece un gorila. Dios. Se carga a dos unidades de un solo golpe. Los lleva al piso y se dirige a las instalaciones.

De pronto salen otras cosas del suelo, literalmente, rompen cemento y salen del despedidas del suelo, saltan y comienzan a atacar. Carajo… esas cosas son diferentes siempre.

Uno de los agentes grita mientras las cosas esas lo atacan, son como escorpiones con una piel rosa… como de una lombriz, solo sus patas parecen ser duras; no tienen colas con forma de aguijón. Solo tienen esas tenazas que los escorpiones tienen, llegan hasta las rodillas, todos comienzan a dispararles.

Como su piel es tan delicada, las balas los despedazan de inmediato. Sí, los están machacando.

\- Señor, los accesos. – Grita uno de los agentes.

\- Mierda. – Grita Shining Armor.

Tiene razón, varias cosas han ingresado desde todos los accesos, están rodeados por completo. No van a aguantar el tiempo suficiente.

\- Usen sus granadas, arrójenlas fuera al otro lado de los accesos. – Ordena Shining Armor, lo hacen de inmediato.

Han entrado esos animales extraños, algunos tienen pieles como espejos, otros tienen pieles gruesas y otros tantos pieles lisas, como de ranas; solo se puede ver eso… la obscuridad no deja ver con claridad. Hay varias explosiones, algunos de esos animales mueren de inmediato; disparan en conjunto.

\- Acérquense. – Ordena Sombra.

Wilysoul dispara directamente a las cabezas o al menos lo que parecen las cabezas de esas cosas raras. Sin más se oyen gritos desde fuera. Esos tipos sí que son duros, en campo abierto es difícil aguantar tanto, pelotones completos se han perdido en combate en exteriores contra esas cosas.

\- ¡Alguien quíteme este monstruo! – Grita un agente al que algo le ha subido a la cabeza; tiene tentáculos y todos se han pegado a la cabeza, algo de sangre sale de la cabeza, carajo… esas cosas son toda una mierda de problemas.

Wilysoul le dispara a la cosa esa, cae… pero siguen ingresando más de esos animales.

Entra un animal de ocho patas, con una forma de serpiente y una cabeza de tamaño gigante, se mueve como un ciempiés, no tiene otras extremidades; pero eso si su boca se abre y de pronto atrapa a un agente, los disparos no le hacen mucho, más que abrirle agujeros de donde sale algo de sangre; de pronto levanta al agente y sin más, se lo traga, su enorme, enorme cuello se mueve, claro que es porque el agente está siendo tragado.

\- Trade… carajo, se comió a Trade capitán… no lo lograremos ¿Cierto? – Pregunta otro de los agentes, mientras se agrupan y disparan.

\- No pienses eso… demonios.

El equipo de recolección se reúne en un círculo, su equipo solo son unas pistolas, ayudan a defenderse pero no hacen mucho contra las bestias enormes… y casi siempre vienen cuando los medianos y los pequeños son eliminados. Todos los que alguna vez estuvimos en Tulivia sabemos eso.

\- Draw Shoot, usa el equipo explosivo. – Esa orden es un suicidio, todos lo miran, incluso Sombra no tiene palabras. – Dispara a esa pared que está a punto de ceder… - Señala la pared del lado norte, justo donde el helicóptero aterrizará, justo donde se escucharon gritos de las unidades enemigas.

\- Pero señor, ahí no hay hostiles.

\- Dispara de inmediato. – Grita Shining Armor. Draw Shoot lo hace, como es obvio, la pared cae después de que el el proyectil del lanzagranadas explote.

Del otro lado hay al menos diez de los combatientes del Saak, también están reunidos en formación de círculo; no tienen muchos puntos ciegos.

Shining Armor cambia el cargador de su rifle; comienza a disparar a todas las criaturas que se acercan a ellos desde el sur de su ubicación.

\- Trata de ganar más hombres. – Dice de pronto Sombra.

Ahora lo entiendo, les ha abierto el paso a los miembros del Saak, algunos de estos observan lo que Shining Armor está haciendo; les está abriendo camino y algunos comienzan a acercarse lentamente, disparan, eliminan a esas cosas endemoniadas y continúan avanzando.

Finalmente veo en la esquina superior derecha, una de esas cosas enormes, de al menos cinco metros de alto, tiene garras que llegan a la tierra y forma de un oso levantado, aunque sus patas traseras son pequeñas y las delanteras enormes… está parado. Con un sarpazo elimina a uno de los hombres del Saak, el resto pronto comienza a correr en dirección al grupo de defensa.

Escopetas, rifles de asalto, el lanzagranadas un rifle de francotirador todos disparan a la cosa esa y cae a tierra, muerta; pero no es la única hay muchas cosas iguales… la ballena se aparece de nuevo, se traga a dos agentes y con su cola empuja a uno de los agentes del Saak contra la pared. Le disparan pero desaparece entrando a tierra, atravesándola… es como un puto fantasma.

Los cargadores de muchos se vacían de nuevo… muchos de seguro ya no tienen balas…

\- Tres minutos. – Grita Sombra por el auricular. – Tres minutos y tendrán apoyo aéreo.

Uno de los del Saak tiene una ametralladora, no sé qué carajo va a pasar en todo ese tiempo; pero comienza a disparar en dirección a un grupo de alimañas que estaba a punto de asaltar desde el este.

Sí, las bestias enormes se están aproximando, se escuchan sus rugidos; una especie de avispa blanca gigantesca, con una cabeza en forma de óvalo donde tiene una infinidad de ojos cae desde el techo, lanza una especie de baba blanca y pica a una gente del Saak, los disparos no se hacen esperar, un grupo de los animales pequeños sube sobre Wilysoul… carajo, se distrajo y ahora esos pequeños la mataran a mordiscos, no lo he visto nunca, Sombra sí y dice que es una completa mierda.

Shining Armor deja su puesto para ir con ella, arroja su arma sobre el cuerpo de Wilysoul, claro que la lastima, pero al menos se deshace de unas cuantas de esas mierdas. Saca su cuchillo y empieza a tratar de clavárselo a esos animalejos; logra quitar unos cuantos, Wilysoul se da cuenta y empieza a retirarlos con las manos para matarlos estrujándolos.

\- Malditas bestias. – Grita.

La avispa finalmente cae… creo que se ha cargado a unos cinco de los que estaban… Deben quedar diez como máximo… no lo puedo creer, antes esos animales no mataban, ahora, están haciendo pedazos a los agentes.

No quedan muchas más de esas basuras con patas; pero de pronto comienzan a retirarse… no me la creo… han ganado… realmente han logrado sobrevivir.

\- ¡Carajo! – Grita uno de los agentes…

No pasa mucho hasta que se escuchan cosas similares de los demás.

\- Qué está pasando Shining Armor…

\- Señor, las armas se han calentado… están al rojo vivo. – Exclama Shining desde el otro lado.

Busco en la pantalla, es cierto, todas las armas sin excepción están de color rojo… calientes.

\- Ashri Frabusa; ¡Ashri Frabusca! – Grita uno de los agentes del Saak Señalando un lugar en el cielo.

Todos voltean, la cámara de los lentes de Shining Armor muestra bien lo que hay.

A la luz de la luna, se ven dos alas de plumas blancas; están cubriendo algo… eso… eso es imposible. El cuerpo o lo que sea comienza a bajar.

Las alas se extienden de pronto… tiene un rostro… no sé cómo definirlo, parece de mujer y también de hombre… tiene un pecho… una figura… es completamente extraño.

\- Capitán Shining Armor… Capitán Natushka. – Mierda, su voz es todavía más confusa. No parece hombre o mujer – Deben abandonar este lugar inmediatamente. – es una orden, ninguno se atreve a decirle algo.

\- Q… quién eres tú. – Pregunta Shining Armor sin respuesta de lo que sea eso… al carajo, es un ángel… sí, eso es. Si existen demonios, por qué no podrían existir ángeles.

\- Me han llamado de muchas formas, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que ustedes comprendan, así como sus superiores, que los secretos de este lugar deben permanecer ocultos. – Sus palabras, son algo aterradoras; los animales se fueron rápido.

De pronto extiende las manos, las mochilas del equipo de recolección comenzaron a flotar en dirección a su mano.

\- Márchense cuanto antes… Eghte mershu agfar. – Les dice a los del Saak. Todos están callados. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Es un puto ángel por el amor de Dios.

Un destello de luz intenso, casi como del sol se aparece de pronto, el ángel desaparece. ¿Qué mierda acaba de ocurrir?

* * *

Sí, esto se va a descontrolar; estamos en el capítulo 26 y todavía no hay una trama concreta; ya lo sé, todavía no todo está claro. Pero no falta mucho. Pero ¿Quién era ese ángel? Por cierto, para los que vengan de leer Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas; pues esperen que el Spoiler todavía no dice nada de cómo terminará este fic; bueno, no dice todo. Y un último anuncio: pronto iniciaré con el penúltimo fic de este primer volumen de mi obra maestra, tendrá a Sweetie Drops con Lyra Heartstrings y Lavish Velvet (un Oc) como personajes principales y tambien terminaré La Tragedia Rich. Nos leemos pronto.


	28. El ABC de la magia con Sunset Shimmer

La emoción de cierta fémina de cabello bicolor se mostraba en un tirón de la muñeca de Twilight, quien, con grandes dudas bajaba por los escalones de aquel corredor prácticamente oculto del resto del alumnado. Sunset mantenía una sonrisa radiante, medio ladeada, tratando de no sobre exagerar. Pero así como una potrilla, simplemente no podía fingir, no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Era una sorpresa, una sorpresa en la que había trabajado semanas, algunas noches completas… su magia fue con lo que contó y todavía mejor era saber que mostraría todo a sus amigas. Rainbow Dash confirmó para dentro de cinco minutos; Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban en camino en ese preciso instante; Fluttershy demoraría quince minutos.

No podía evitarlo, jalaba del brazo de su amiga de piel morada con bastante ímpetu.

\- Calma Sunset, me vas a romper el brazo. – Advirtió Twilight a punto de tropezar con uno de los escalones.

El efecto inmediato fue una pausa en el paso continuo de la fémina de ojos turquesa; no tardó en mirar a su amiga e invitarle con la mirada a seguirla con mucha más calma.

\- Lo siento Twi; pero de verdad quiero que veas esto.

\- Qué pudo haber cambiado tanto como para que estés así. – Preguntó completamente intrigada la adolescente.

Anteriormente habían visto el lugar, era grande; pero todavía no era muy atrayente que digamos; la obscuridad era lo más destacable del lugar. Bueno, eso y la ausencia de calor… esas instalaciones serían terriblemente frías, sin importar lo que fuese. Las gemas de color violeta y ámbar sobre la puerta comenzaron a brillar.

\- Eso es nuevo. – Señaló Twilight.

Al pasar por la puerta., los ojos de la futura científica se abrieron de par en par ante la belleza del lugar…

El corredor ahora era inmenso, debía tener al menos quinientos metros cuadrados; era inmenso, superaba el tamaño incluso de Canterlot High ¿Cómo podía eso ser posible? Sus límites deberían chocar con los sótanos de las casas aledañas al colegio. El corredor de metal ya no era una plataforma metálica que iba de puerta en puerta, ahora se dividía en dos, para rodear los límites rectangulares a los cuales todo ese primer espacio se circunscribía.

El techo estaba dividido en dos secciones, ambas con una inclinación de treinta grados se unían en una viga que sostenía todo el peso, tenía un tamaño gigantesco y al menos en las secciones inclinadas estaban compuestas por cristales de alto grosor. Este, dejaba ver que sobre este se hallaba algún contenedor de agua de al menos cuarenta a treinta centímetros, tan cristalina que dejaban paso a una luz nocturna que se filtraba, iluminando todo el lugar. ¿Cómo era eso posible si en Equestria era de día? Se preguntó de inmediato Twilight. Estuvo a punto de realizar la pregunta pertinente cuando Sunset comenzó a caminar hasta la barandilla de la plataforma metálica; obviamente, el sonido de los calzados contra el metal no había cambiado en nada; habían al menos tres escaleras que llevaban hasta la parte inferior que debía estar al menos a veinticinco metros bajo sus pies. Al acercarse, Twilight se asombró al ver un lugar completamente diferente; allí abajo habían unos cuantos árboles, césped; plantas de diversos tipos y ningún animal… solo plantas y seguramente también habían insectos; pero del resto de las organismos vivientes no había ni siquiera una mínima señal.

Colores… verde, anaranjado, violeta, lavanda… olores como lima limón, esencia de rosas, un aroma suave, pero dulce, al cual no podía poner nombre en ese instante; todo ello y más asaltaban directamente a los sentidos, dándoles una bienvenida demasiado intensa como para ignorarla.

En el centro de todo ese inmenso jardín se hallaba un libro viejo que se mostraba enormemente seductor para todo aquel o aquella que gustara de sentarse a leer; era un imán para Twilight obviamente.

\- ¿Qué es eso de allí? – Preguntó la chica de lentes para estar más segura.

\- Es un libro Twilight, hoy empezaremos con todo esto de la magia… - Señaló con demasiada brevedad como para decir realmente algo que pudiera contentar a la científica.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la modista, la fiestera, la vaquera y la deportista, las cuatro juntas tuvieron una reacción semejante a la de Twilight, el lugar simplemente cautivaba a primera vista… la luz nocturna jugaba con los colores de sus atuendos, oscureciendo ligeramente la piel de Rainbow Dash, pero al mismo tiempo aumentando el contraste de su pelo; Pinkie también se veía a sí misma con unos tonos que acercaban su piel rosa a un lavanda obscurecido, Rarity por otra parte, adquiría un tono ligeramente azul y Applejack adquiría unos tonos suaves de café…

Apreciarlas así como estaban era simplemente mágico; de ser sus amigas ese día, o por el lugar en el que realmente estaban, esa noche pasarían a conformar algo más en su vida… compañeras de un estudio que tenía como fin extirpar la magia que ellas tenían. Era su decisión y no se opondría. No obstante, la emoción por enseñarles la magia desde su nuevo punto de vista era algo sumamente emocionante, claro que no sería como la maestra Sunset Shimmer y las alumnas. Todas ellas sabían controlar la magia, de lo que se trataba era de entenderla un poco mejor, con eso y la ayuda que ellas podrían darle, estaba segura de que no tardaría en encontrar la forma de lograr lo que ellas tanto querían: volver a la normalidad.

\- Magia… ¿Haremos magia? – Preguntó de repente Rainbow Dash, mostrando su dije y preparándose para comenzar a correr como el rayo.

\- Sí Dash, solo que lo haremos de otra forma… haremos un conjuro mágico entre todas… les explicaré lo que sé de la magia y lo que no sé lo investigaremos todas juntas… bueno, al menos ese es mi plan ¿Qué les parece?

\- Me parece fabuloso querida, solo dime ¿Cambiaremos de forma o algo así?

\- Ammm… no, si no quieren no lo harán. – Respondió Sunset recalcando la palabra "quieren"

\- Es una lástima… quería ver si podía tener esa cola de poni otra vez… es realmente hermosa. – Dijo la modista.

\- Si la quieres, te enseñaré a transformarte a voluntad. – Propuso la de cabello bicolor.

\- ¿Enserio? Porque yo quiero tener ese fabuloso par de alas. – Prosiguió Rainbow Dash completamente motivada por el nuevo dato.

\- Claro… se los enseño. – Dijo con toda seguridad Sunset Shimmer, con un rostro de satisfacción al ver la emoción que de pronto sus amigas denotaban en sus rostros.

\- Solo Falta Fluttershy. – Evidenció Applejack señalando un lugar vacío en el espacio.

Casi como por acto de magia la puerta se abre lentamente, dejando ver a la muchacha de piel amarillo limón por la luz nocturna. Intrigada, se acercó con prontitud hacia el grupo de sus amigas, sin dejar de ver, con cierto asombro, todo el lugar. La temperatura allí adentro era más cálida que en Canterlot; los movimientos del agua de la lagunilla dibujaban líneas sobre todo el lugar, unos movimientos ondulados suaves.

\- Qué bien que llegaste. – Exclamó Sunset, adelantándose a todas sus amigas. – Síganme. – Sugirió comenzando a dirigirse a las escaleras del lado derecho de toda la plataforma metálica.

\- De qué me perdí. – musitó la adolescente de piel amarilla.

\- Pues… Sunshi nos explicó que haremos un hechizo mágico entre todas y que básicamente la ayudaremos a averiguar cómo volver a la normalidad. – Sentenció de forma concisa y veloz Pinkie Pie.

Todas descendían por las escaleras que pronto las llevaron al menos veinticinco metros bajo el nivel de la plataforma. Cuando las suelas de los diversos calzados de las féminas tocaron la superficie del fondo de aquel primer espacio de lo que sería, al parecer, un gran complejo sintieron la textura del césped, tal como si caminaran por él descalzas.

Los aromas variados invadieron el aire, dulcificando, ampliando e interactuando con las seis. Sunset, continuaba caminando hacia el centro, volteándose para ver a sus amigas de vez en cuando.

\- Este lugar es extraño. – Sentenció por fin Rarity, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma del lugar.

\- Es que este lugar tiene magia… estas plantas son de Equestria. – Aclaró con algo de timidez; observando atentamente la expresión de sus amigas… Rainbow Dash levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Nos trajiste aquí para ver unas flores y plantas? – le dijo la deportista, dejando entrever cierto desánimo por disfrutar de la estética del lugar, extrayéndole una sonrisa a la de cabello bicolor.

\- Por mi parte no me quejo de mirar esta belleza tan… exuberante Rainbow. – Respondió de pronto Rarity.

Los colores eran en muchos casos casi artificiales, las flores del mundo humano tenían unos colores menos vivos, menos puros. La luz y el efecto del movimiento de las aguas no hacía sino destacar todavía más su belleza. Eran acogedoras al tiempo que extrañas al ojo humano.

\- Y esta de aquí ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Twilight agachándose para observar mejor una planta poco destacable en el centro de todo el jardín… justo al lado del libro de aspecto viejo.

En algún momento, la chica de anteojos se había desplazado de forma sigilosa, algo había que no era completamente acorde con todo el lugar, la planta que observaba tenía un aspecto diferenciado: era más pequeña que cualquiera de las flores o plantas del lugar; apenas unos centímetros sobre el césped. Consistía en un tallo con unas cuantas hojas de forma semicircular, que dibujaban una c y tenían un aspecto familiar al de las plantas perennes; terminaba en un botón sin florecer, enrollado.

\- Es una Carnívora Rey de Badlands… - Señaló Sunset Shimmer mientras se acercaba, ante la falta de cualquier señal de comprensión por parte de sus amigas, la fémina buscó otra forma de explicar…

\- ¿Recuerdan la planta de la que Dash me salvó en los juegos de la amistad? – Cuestionó la adolescente de cabello bicolor.

\- Cómo no recordarla, esa cosa por poco te devora. – Señaló Applejack, al tiempo que se acercaba para ver el pequeño ejemplar.

Twilight se acercaba lentamente al libro, sus dedos prácticamente bajaron al césped, deslizándose hacia el libro para tratar de curiosear su contenido.

\- Cómo algo como esto puede llegar a ser algo tan… terrible. – Cuestionó la modista, viendo con detalle la diminuta planta. A esas alturas todas se encontraban al tanto de aquel organismo interesante.

\- Le toma muchas décadas llegar a tener ese tamaño; pero es diferente a la que me atacó; esta es más… emm… sociable. – Afirmó la de piel ámbar.

\- ¿Sociable? Sunset, las plantas no son sociables…

\- No las que conoces del todo Twilight. – Aclaró Sunset con una sonrisa por el escepticismo de su amiga de espíritu científico, indagador y curioso. – Ahora déjenme mostrarles lo que vamos a hacer.

Sunset se arrodilló cerca del libro; reclinándose para abrirlo; había una página marcada con un pasador rojo.

Las páginas ya de color marrón por su antigüedad, emitían un olor irresistible a la científica, que en realidad atrae a quien guste de la lectura. La calidad de la tinta, los colores de la misma, combinadas con la utilización de imágenes y letras era completamente distinto a cualquier diseño de los textos conocidos por cualquiera; agradable a la vista, habían varios recuadros con ponis en poses, con figuras de distintos colores y algunos objetos… las letras eran claramente de un sistema de imprenta semejante a las prensas que se usaban en el siglo XV a XVII.

\- Sunset… ¿Hechizo de crecimiento es lo que pienso? – Cuestionó Twilight mirando a su amiga directamente.

\- Ajá. – Respondió a su amiga, observando con atención a la planta que plácida parecía moverse con una lentitud extrema, apenas notable. – Aunque antes… supongo que tengo que explicarles el hechizo.

Twilight trató de adelantarse leyendo aquellas breves páginas del hechizo… pero no podía comprenderlas… era el mismo idioma, palabras conocidas; pero lo que decía no tenía sentido alguno.

"Del crecimiento

Paciencia y virtud son el cimiento

Surgir, cambiar y corromperse son el ciclo

No equivoco, no evito; solo convoco

Que el mañana sea hoy, que el mañana sea hoy

Lo menor será mayor"

Aquello fácilmente podría ser un poema. Twilight comprendía un sentido detrás de todo eso. Pero pronto se topaba con imágenes de ponis en posturas diferentes, las imágenes no tenían secuencia alguna, estaban desperdigadas a lo largo de las dos páginas; habían signos extraños en los costados de las páginas y eso era todo… en conjunto, nada de aquello tenía sentido posible.

\- Se trata de hacer que este pequeñín crezca… tengan, memoricen las pequeñas rimas. Les ayudarán. – Señaló Sunset.

El silencio se presentó mientras las seis se apiñaban para leer las palabras del libro… por el breve instante que duró el silencio, la ex equina recordó un tiempo pasado, cuando los hechizos eran retos, cuando eran fuente de poder y no de una actividad placentera por el mero hecho de ser efectuada; solían decir que esa era la diferencia entre un mago y un hechicero. Pero ella… digamos que era algo diferente. Cuando sus amigas volvieron a observarla, Sunset invitó al resto de sus amigas a sentarse en círculo alrededor de la planta.

\- Sunset… antes de empezar, quisiera saber ¿Qué es exactamente la magia? – Cuestionó la curiosa Twilight, ganándose un apoyo implícito en la mirada acusadora de sus amigas que asediaron pronto a los ojos turquesa de su amiga.

\- Esa es una pregunta muy pero muy complicada… la comprenderán pero no en la primera oportunidad… ni siquiera yo la entiendo del todo Twilight, ¿Les parece bien si les doy una explicación sencilla?

Con cierta duda en sus miradas, Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity asintieron con la cabeza; Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie susurraron un sí leve; mientras que, Twilight ladeó la cabeza con una curiosidad combinada con algo más que Sunset no supo traducir en ese instante.

\- ¿Cómo decirlo? – Pensó en voz alta la fémina de ojos turquesa. – En su dimensión ustedes tienen algunas fuerzas que siempre estarán; posibilitan que unos fenómenos pasen y otros no… la transmisión de energía, la gravedad, el movimiento. Mi dimensión es igual en caso todo, salvo por una cosa… la magia allá es una energía que no existe en su dimensión. – Sunset tomó un poco de aire, al ver que sus amigas no se quedaban con una cara de no haber entendido ni papas de lo que explicaba. Se apresuró a reelaborar el planteamiento. – La magia es una energía que está en toda mi dimensión, donde sea que haya materia, hay magia que la une al resto de la materia, pero no forma parte de la materia y tampoco es una energía que su energía tenga; ni electricidad ni calor. – Finalmente las caras de las que la rodeaban mostraban algo de confusión; tampoco era muy clara que digamos. – Tiene una influencia directa con la materia en su nivel más ínfimo y también la rige de formas diferentes según su composición. Bueno, esta energía puede ser positiva o negativa; ambas pueden hacer exactamente lo mismo, pueden crear flujo.

\- ¿Así que la magia es flujo? – Preguntó Fluttershy confundida con la aparente "Explicación sencilla" de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Más o menos… el flujo es cuando esa energía, positiva o negativa, adquiere una configuración con la que comienza a interactuar con la materia. La magia puede hacer una infinidad de cosas porque las configuraciones del flujo de energía son ilimitados. Desde mover todo un objeto, hasta transportarlo, crear pequeños agujeros en el espacio tiempo… alterar la estructura atómica de algo. La magia en Equestria es completamente diferente de su dimensión.

\- Entonces ¿Nosotras podemos crear ese flujo del que hablas? – Continuó ansiosa Applejack, adelantándose a la conclusión.

\- Sí… de hecho vamos a hacer un hechizo mágico… recuerden que hay tres acciones diferentes del hechizo, el primero es la conjuración, el segundo es canalización y el tercero es el lanzamiento…

\- ¿Qué las diferencia? – Cuestionó demasiado pronto Twilight.

\- Cuando conjuras recuerdas el hechizo, las acciones que debes hacer y empiezas a pensar y concentrarte en el hechizo que quieres hacer. Cuando canalizas, mantienes la concentración, cuidando que el hechizo se lleve a cabo y el flujo se mantenga estable; es como construir el hechizo. Y cuando lanzas, el hechizo está realizado, en ese caso o te alegras por haber hecho algo asombroso o te explota en la cara. – Dijo entretenida la fémina cuyo talento la había precautelado de aquella última opción tantas veces.

\- Es demasiado profe Sunset. – Vociferó pronto Rainbow Dash dejándose caer sobre el césped, pero levantándose pronto al sentir la textura del césped en toda su espalda… eran como finísimas lijas que no lastimaban en absoluto; pero dejaban la sensación rasposa en su piel.

\- Oigan… es solo por ahora… la magia teóricamente es algo aburrida y extensa – Se defendió Sunset, dándole un pequeño golpe en el costado a su amiga de cabello poli cromático. – Pero hacerla es diferente; es más intuitivo de lo que piensan y cuando la haces se sienten diferentes cosas… a veces les dolerá la cabeza, otras veces se cansarán… hay algunos hechizos donde unos cuantos ponis se sentían enamorados y también estaban otros donde no podías evitar reír.

Tomándose una pequeña pausa, Sunset veía que todo el grupo, incluso ella estaba ansioso por poder hacer magia.

\- Bueno, en la magia hay algo así como niveles de complejidad y la verdad es que ustedes dominaron hechizos súper complejos desde el principio; así que parece que algunas cosas son diferentes en sus casos. No sé bien qué. Ahora quiero ver si podemos hacer un hechizo entre todas…

Acto seguido, la fémina observó a sus amigas que pronto rodearon a pequeña planta, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro… jamás pensó en dar alguna clase instructiva en magia; menos a sus amigas… de hecho, hace un par de años atrás ni se le hubiera ocurrido que accedería de nuevo a la magia como lo estaba haciendo, siendo sincera, en ese preciso instante se sentía plena, feliz…

\- Extiendan sus manos. – Solicitó la de ojos turquesa, la respuesta fue inmediata; así como ella, al parecer sus amigas también compartían una ligera emoción al respecto. - bien, concéntrense en las palabras, repítanlas en la cabeza una y otra vez…

\- ¿Estamos conjurando? – Cuestionó Twilight de pronto.

\- Sí, pero no se distraigan; repitan las palabras y después contesto sus preguntas. – A esas alturas el proceso previo a un hechizo era ejercido. – Ahora repítanlas en voz alta y pónganse cómodas. – Expresó con pocas palabras, algo que todas salvo Applejack tuvieron problema en comprender.

¿Qué relación tenían una posición o postura con la magia? Rarity adoptó una posición cruzando sus piernas, con la espalda recta y cerrando los ojos; Rainbow Extendió sus pies, después condujo su cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de alcanzar la punta de sus pies con sus manos; Applejack se quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas, moviendo sus hombros para relajarlos. Twilight llevó sus rodillas delante de su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos, Pinkie pie estiró una de sus piernas mientras mantean la otra doblada, extendiendo una mano sobre la planta; finalmente Sunset se quedó sentada sobre sus rodillas.

Así, desde esa posición de comodidad, pronto las siete comenzaron a sentir cierto flujo por sus cuerpos: líquido deslizándose de la cabeza a los pies; el roce de la seda sobre la piel; un calor particular en diferentes zonas de los hombros. estómago, nuca, plantas de los pies, palma de las manos; una cadena de músculos relajándose; una ráfaga de viento revoloteando cerca del rostro, muslos y cuello… diferentes para cada una, cada sensación era apreciada con bastante receptividad; una sonrisa acompañó a Pinkie Pie, Sunset se relajó, dejando caer los hombros, Twilight dejó de apresar a sus rodillas para dejar que estas se desplegaran levemente; Rarity entrecerró los ojos, Rainbow por poco se duerme y Applejack comenzó a respirar con lentitud.

\- Terminaron de Conjurar… ahora pasemos a canalizar. – Advirtió Sunset, llevando su mano izquierda a treinta centímetros sobre la planta.

\- Ja, sabía que teníamos que llevar las manos sobre la planta. – Celebró Pinkie orgullosa de su intuición y sustrayendo un par de sonrisas de sus amigas.

Al ver que el resto imitaba su acto, incluida Rarity que tuvo que abrir los ojos, recordó algo importante.

\- Recuerden, manténganse cómodas y concéntrense. Piensen en la flor creciendo y ahora… repitamos las palabras en voz alta.

Dichas esas palabras Sunset tomó la iniciativa.

\- Del crecimiento… - Hizo una pausa para que sus amigas la siguieran.

\- Paciencia y virtud son el cimiento. – Comenzaban a recitar entre todas al unísono. – Surgir, cambiar y corromperse son el ciclo. No lo equivoco, no lo evito; solo lo convoco. Que el mañana sea hoy, que el mañana sea hoy. Lo menor será mayor. – El sonido de sus voces diversas, desde la cantarina voz de Pinkie, la tímida y suave de Fluttershy, la acentuada, elegante de Rarity, la voz con un ligero toque de aspereza de Rainbow, el acento de Applejack, todas en conjunto convergieron en la recitación de un hechizo, al menos teóricamente.

\- ¿Por qué no pasó nada? – Applejack fue la primera en cuestionar.

\- Sí Sunsy; pensé que habrían luces, arcoíris y todas esas cosas. – Acotó Rainbow Dash.

\- Todavía no terminamos. – Respondió Sunset. – seguimos canalizando… esperen…

Sunset cerró por breves segundos, hasta que finalmente escuchó un suspiro de Fluttershy. Al abrirlos, observó junto con sus amigas, que la mano de la fémina amante de los animales tenía una luz ligera de color celeste rodeándola, dibujando una forma irregular curveada en casi todos sus sectores.

\- Qué es eso. – Se apresuró a inquirir Twilight.

\- Eso es un aura… se presenta cuando se está haciendo magia, indica la transición de canalización a lanzamiento y se queda hasta el final.

No tardó en aparecer un aura de color azul en la mano de Rarity, verde en el de Applejack, Azul con Pinkie Pie, violeta para Twilight y magenta para Rainbow Dash… finalmente, todas esperaron el aura de Sunset y esta no se presentó.

\- ¿Por qué no tienes aura Sunset? – Preguntó Pinkie Pie viendo desde todas los lados que le permitía su posición de confort.

\- Usualmente no la muestro pero… - No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el aura de Sunset se mostrara. Era diferente, incluso frente a los unicornios. Un aura turquesa que agrupaba diversas esferas obscuras que se producían y desaparecían de forma aleatoria, con diferentes tamaños; pero nunca superaban los límites que el aura dibujaba alrededor de su mano, existían además pequeñas descargas de lo que parecían ser pequeños rayos negros que recorrían los distintos límites dibujados por la luz turquesa, sobrepasando sus límites de vez en cuando.

\- Wow… qué es eso. – Dijo completamente intrigada Twilight al ver la diferencia que existía entre sus auras.

\- Creo que puedo cambiarlo. – Añadió Sunset… esa aura provenía pues de un demonio. Pronto cambió por una similar a la de sus amigas; solo que en su caso era rojo, como una parte de su cabello.

\- No te preocupes querida… tenía su encanto. – Intervino Rarity… aquella que se preocupaba por el aspecto. En ese instante, Sunset no pudo sino mirarla con gratitud. La opinión de la modista era bastante incuestionable para ella; que usualmente no se preocupaba tanto en su aspecto.

\- Sí, no es como si tuvieras que ocultarlo. – Acotó Applejack.

\- Bueno… - Fue la respuesta por parte de la de cabello bicolor. – Ahora concéntrense en esas palabras, piensen en la magia que está fluyendo en ustedes, piensen que la planta crecerá por esa magia. – Explicó Sunset.

El silencio se volvió a presentar. El brillo en las manos de todas las adolescentes comenzó a intensificarse de forma leve. Pronto, un aura semejante comenzaba a presentarse en la planta, rodeándola para después comenzar a tener cierto efecto. No, no se podía oler, ver o escuchar. Pero todas sentían que la magia fluía; ese sentimiento de agua caliente, roce de seda con la piel, ráfaga de viento de otoño, calor casi metálico, descarga eléctrica, y un palpitar, comenzaban a intercalarse entre cada una, esa sensación completamente subjetiva pasaba de una a otra a medida que el lanzamiento se llevaba a cabo.

Sensaciones extrañas, sentidas en distintas partes del cuerpo; por breves segundos, una que otra podía sentir como si un vínculo con la planta se formara, como si pudiesen sentir a la planta creciendo. El aura en ambas partes volvía a intensificarse. Empezaba a deformarse. Era emocionante, Rainbow Dash tenía ambos ojos abiertos; Applejack ya no controlaba su respiración; Twilight sentía el palpitar de su corazón acelerándose; Pinkie Pie sentía unas cosquillas en la nuca que directamente se posicionaban en sus temporales; Fluttershy sentía como si miles de puntos en su piel comenzaran a halar delicadamente en dirección a la planta; Rarity no sentía la planta de sus pies, era casi como estar flotando y finalmente Sunset sentía el flujo de la magia en todo su cuerpo, cómo su núcleo aportaba energía, cómo el paso de la magia transformaba, alteraba, contactaba directamente con cada átomo, molécula, célula, tejido, de la planta; en ello, pensaba en las alteraciones que sufriría. Se sentía poseedora de esa magia obscura.

En el silencio absoluto, las siete se prestaban a esas sensaciones y al mismo tiempo, se miraban la una a la otra, preguntando de forma tácita con sus miradas, si las demás sentían lo mismo; a lo cual existía una respuesta tácita en una sonrisa, en un movimiento leve de la cabeza, un parpadear.

Las auras, tanto de las diferentes féminas como de la planta se deformaban hasta el punto de ampliarse formando una suerte de línea que lentamente avanzó por el aire hasta hacer contacto; una vez llegado ese punto. Fueron espectadoras de cómo la pequeña planta comenzaba a cambiar, sus movimientos se hacían algo más veloces, el aura a su alrededor crecía conforme el organismo lo hacía; de diez centímetros pasaba a quince en unos segundos… su cuerpo se desarrollaba de forma irreal.

Así, finalmente el botón se abría para dejar paso a una flor de color rosa en el inicio y rojo en el final, pasando por un violeta en el medio pistilos blancos se presentaban, al tiempo que el tallo se ensanchaba y algunas pequeñas hojas crecían.

\- Pueden moverse si quieren… él va a crecer mucho. – Alcanzó a decir Sunset mientras se levantaba, acto que fue imitado por sus amigas.

Medio metro, estaba a diez centímetros de alcanzar sus rodillas y continuaba adelante; progresivamente aparecía otro botón de lo que eran los pistilos; progresivamente llegaba hasta la base misma de la flor, fusionándose con los pétalos. Llegó al metro en solo tres segundos, a medio muslo aproximadamente de las hojas surgían subdivisiones que progresivamente tomaban una forma alargada. Dos metros, tres, en dos segundos las superó en tamaño y botón fusionado por fin se abrió; pero esta vez mostró solo una división, de donde surgiría una cavidad; el tallo se ensanchaba hasta llegar al metro de grosor; un tallo crecía en la base de la planta las adolescente comenzaban a verse obligadas a separarse; ahora adquiría movimiento en lo que sería su boca.

Seis metros, ocho metros, los dientes se mostraban inmediatamente, de color negro azabache, se extendían cual navajas por toda la boca, el tallo engrosaba con tranquilidad a los cuatro metros en la base, para aminorarse a los dos metros cerca de la cola; las ramas se alargaban, comenzando a adquirir un tono cafezino. Diez, doce metros, finalmente se mostraba algo así como una postura semi erguida en la planta, una parte del tallo adquiría la forma de una columna o espalda, dibujando una línea algo curva en la mitad y curvándose unos treinta y cinco grados. El botón o boca lentamente desarrollaba una parte que podría ser su cabeza; los tallos comenzaban a engrosarse de forma exagerada, al menos dos que estaban en la mitad del tallo y una que estaba en la base.

Dieciocho metros.

A esas alturas, todas identificaron bien el semejante que tenía la planta; su cabeza tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un dinosaurio, los pétalos de al menos tres metros de largo por dos de ancho me mostraban en todo su esplendor, evidentemente, no tenía ojos, pero si dos escisiones en la punta de la boca que seguramente eran su olfato; en su espalda, lentamente se formaban semillas que comenzaron a sostenerse nada más que de lianas de no más de treinta centímetros de largo; las ramas exageradamente engrosadas se convertían en patas y una cola los dientes se enfilaban. Se generaba una parte de la planta que por su grosor, debía ser el estómago.

A los veinticinco metros, el crecimiento finalizó; Sunset dejó de lanzar el hechizo y de pronto sus amigas también lo hicieron; de alguna forma, supieron hacerlo… casi por intuición. No pasó mucho hasta que todas se dieran cuenta de que la distancia que las separaba era ya de al menos dos metros, habían retrocedido continuamente, viendo aquella planta crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño que a cualquiera sorprendería; mucho más cuando abrió su boca de al menos tres metros de largo y mostró aquellos dientes. Inmediatamente todas se movilizaron donde Sunset Shimmer.

\- Oye Sunny… no crees que nos vaya a comer ¿verdad? - Preguntó de repente Twilight, esperando lo peor.

\- Claro que no, esta especie es especial porque es la única que puede ser domesticada. – Dijo con bastante seguridad y entusiasmo la fémina de piel ámbar.

\- O sea… como un perro…

\- Más bien como un dinosaurio diría yo. – Explicó Sunset, riendo de inmediato porque ni siquiera en Equestria se puede tener un dinosaurio como mascota.

La planta pronto se viró, mostrando sus enormes dientes; pero al poco tiempo acercó su hocico a las adolescentes para aspirar algo de aire.

\- Sunset… esta cosa parece que tiene hambre. – Explicó Rarity de inmediato. Procurando ir a espaldas de Sunset, así como todas las demás, salvo claro por Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

La cabeza del gigantón descendió hasta los pies de todas, a treinta centímetros de sus cuerpos obviamente.

\- Oigan… él puede escucharnos… hay que ponerle un nombre… te parece buena idea. – Fluttershy fue la primera en llevar su mano a la cabeza de la que bien podría ser denominada dino planta.

\- Qué tal Dino. – Acotó Pinkie Pie observando mejor a la criatura

\- O Rex… ya sabes por el dinosaurio. – Sugirió Twilight.

\- Me gusta Rex, ¿Te parece bien amigo? – Le preguntó Sunset, moviéndose de su lugar hasta el hocico de la criatura; quien se limitó a resoplar con su hocico.

\- Y parece que también tiene mucha personalidad. – Se sorprendió Rarity – Segura que no nos ve como comida.

\- No… para nada ahora quiero saber uno de los más grandes misterios sobre esta planta… - Añadió caminando hacia el costado izquierdo del animal.

\- No te adelantes tanto. – Exclamó Twilight con nerviosismo para alcanzarla, en esta ocasión, incluso las dos más valientes del grupo la siguieron.

\- ¿Puedo quitarte una Rexi? – Le volvió a preguntar Sunset, teniendo como respuesta otro resoplido.

Cuando las adolescentes vieron a la fémina alcanzar un lugar detrás de los pétalos fusionados del animal planta, subió su mano hasta tocar algo, hizo fuerza, cerrando con algo de fuerza la boca y moviendo sus piernas para incrementarla, jaló hasta sacar un fruto del tamaño de una sandía. Tenía un color anaranjado, con manchas negras en algunos sectores. Posteriormente, el dedo índice de su mano sobre el fruto, pasándolo velozmente; por arte de magia, se abrió por la mitad dejando ver el interior del fruto.

\- Estas presumiendo. – Le dijo pronto Rainbow acercándose a su lado para ver. – ¿No vas a compartir? Mira que no ir a trotar conmigo te está mmmm llenando un poquito. – Aclaró para molestar a su amiga.

\- Jaja… muy gracioso, al menos yo tengo… - Devolvió la de cabello bicolor llevando sus ojos con una ceja levantada hacia el busto de su amiga de piel cian – ya dejemos esto para otro día. – Concluyó Sunset, al ver a Rainbow sonrojarse y a punto de responderle. – Rarity, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? – Le preguntó a la modista, quien no necesitó más palabras para entender lo que quería decirle.

La de piel blanca empuñó su dije y con cierta dificultad aparecieron varios objetos hechos con formas y caras rectas, del tamaño de un plato, todas se impresionaron de pronto.

\- Estuve practicando un poco. – Dijo enorgullecida Rarity.

\- Es increíble… ¿De casualidad no tendrás cubiertos también? – Le preguntó Pinkie Pie mirándola con muchas ansias.

\- Ja… huelo a un reto. – Se anticipó Rainbow Dash.

\- cinco bits a Rarity. – Se apresuró a continuar Twilight.

\- Cinco bits a Pinkie Pie. – Le siguió pronto el juego Applejack.

\- Diez bits a la nena de allá. – Bromeó Sunset, haciendo sonrojar a Rarity… un chiste interno entre ambas que el resto todavía no lograban comprender.

\- ¡Yo hago una apuesta doble con Sunset y Fluttershy! – Sentenció Rainbow Dash, ganándose un uuuuh por parte de todo el grupo.

\- Anda, pon tu apuesta niña. – Le respondió Sunset Shimmer.

\- Emmm… no gracias. – Fue todo lo que Fluttershy necesitó para poner en claro su posición.

\- Vamos Flutters, debe haber algo que quieras ganar de mí. – Rogó a su manera Rainbow Dash.

\- Pues… limpiar mi cuarto a Rarity. – Le respondió Fluttershy.

\- Antes de decir mi contra apuesta quiero escuchar a Shimmer. – Instó la de cabello poli cromático.

\- Mmmmm… tu pastilla de guitarra eléctrica por dos meses. – Propuso Sunset, a lo cual todas, incluso por las que se apostaba sintieron una emoción fuerte de competitividad.

\- Bueno, acepto, mi contra apuesta es Tú y Fluttershy, una cita doble con Flashito y Discord – El rostro de Sunset y la amante de los animales fue un poema para Rainbow Dash… - ¿Qué pasa? Les da miedo.

\- Acepto, y me aseguraré de que Fluttershy te haga limpiar hasta el último rincón mientras practico con tu pastilla en su cuarto. – Finalizó Shimmer.

\- Me gusta la idea. – Terminó Fluttershy, con la emoción del momento todas centraron su atención en Rarity.

Las dos muchachas de ojos azules se vieron intensamente, Pikie sonrió confiada mientras que Rarity entrecerró los ojos, moviendo levemente su cabeza y su mandíbula.

\- Bien, aquí va, levanten sus manos. – Les pidió Rarity.

La modista se concentró

\- Tres intentos y es todo. – Advirtió Rainbow Dash antes de empezar.

\- Me parece justo. – Aceptó Pinkie Pie.

\- Bien. – Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Rarity.

Primer intento, se formaron algo así como cuadros del tamaño de un dedo frente a todas; lamentablemente, se quebraron como el cristal y desaparecieron.

\- Segundo intento. – Señaló la de cabello poli cromático.

\- Vamos, no me falles ahora. – Musitó Rarity a quién sabe quién o qué.

Varios diamantes comenzaron a materializarse, se deformaron hasta tomar formas de cubiertos; mas nuevamente se quebraron.

\- Vamos Rarity… puedes hacerlo. – Le susurró Sunset…

\- Te juro que te dejaré la última toalla en el Spa. – Le ofreció Fluttershy.

\- Lo haré. – Se dijo a sí misma la fémina a la moda.

En esta ocasión, se formaron los cubiertos directamente, una forma concisa, reflectante, lisa… como si estuvieran hechos de piedras preciosas.

\- Sí, en tu cara Rainbow. - Enunció emocionada Sunset, observando a su amiga deportista.

\- Rayos… - Fue la única respuesta de la de ojos magenta.

\- No duden de Rarity, porque soy yo. – haciendo una tautología por demás significativa, Rarity se dispuso a extender la mano. – Pasa esa fruta querida, la cortaré para todas ustedes.

Ten… lo hiciste, esa es mi nena. – Comentó la de ojos turquesa, ruborizando de nuevo las mejillas de su amiga. Y dándole un abrazo desde la espalda de la fémina.

\- Calma querida, no me dejarás. – En un segundo, el cuchillo se fragmentó en miles de pedazos, todos desaparecieron inmediatamente.

\- ¡Ajá! – Gritó Rainbow Dash, haciendo asustar a todos, incluso a la planta gigantesca. – Perdona Rexi, pero gané… gané, gané, gané. – Celebró, entonando una pequeña cancioncilla al anunciarlo.

\- Lo siento chicas… - Explicó la modista sintiéndose culpable de la penitencia que había hecho ganar a sus amigas.

\- No, hiciste lo que pudiste. – Le respondió Fluttershy.

\- Oh cielos. ¡Miren la hora! – Interrumpió Twilight de pronto, dejando de lado toda celebración o apuesta.

\- ¡Es la 1:30!

\- No, Harshwinny me va a comer viva si no llego a tiempo. – Exclamó Rainbow Dash poco antes de ponerse a correr en dirección a la salida. Obviamente, la siguieron todas…

\- Nos vemos luego Rex, recuerda cuidar el lugar. – Se despidió Sunset Shimmer.

Casi por arte de magia, todas desaparecieron en no más de treinta segundos.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya fascinado este capítulo; resume toda la "teoría de la magia" que cree en anteriores fics – lo sé, me lo tomé demasiado en serio – aunque a estas alturas, ya muchos saben de la relación que este fic tiene con Crónica de la Caída de las Coronas, me he estado cuestionando algo que podría agrandar este primer tomo de mi obra maestra:

Elaborar un fic cuyo escenario sea Equestria (poni), en donde se desarrolle una teoría de la magia diferente y además tenga como personajes principales a Sunburst y a Starlight Glimmer – Prometo no exagerar en el ship –.

Hago la pregunta porque he pensado en que los lectores de este gran volumen – los que siguen todos sus fics – serán asediados por una cantidad distinta de tramas, personajes y capítulos que bien podrían cansarlos. Estimado/ estimada lector/ lectora, aunque no lo parezca, me preocupa su opinión – aun cuando al final mis fics no obedezcan su deseo o el mío –.

Bien, nos leemos pronto.


	29. Temblor y Diversión

Viernes 07 de abril de 2017, Bosque de Tulivia 2:45 A.M. Hora local

El aire era pesado, algo se interponía entre su nariz, boca y el aire; parecía un trozo de tela gruesa, apenas conseguía aspirar algo de oxígeno a través de los espacios vacíos de las hebras. Sus brazos y piernas, así como todo su tronco y su cabeza estaban firmemente asegurados con correas. El sonido de un chirrido metálico se acompasaba al movimiento que unas ruedecillas. Las podía sentir porque yacía preso sobre el objeto que las tenía; las pequeñas imperfecciones en el piso solo alcanzaban a inquietarlo todavía más.

Existían varios tubos fluorescentes cuya luz era lo suficientemente intensa como para obscurecer las secciones del corredor que no gozaban de un alcance óptimo. Alguien lo estaba llevando a través de un pasillo; moviendo sus ojos, trato de identificar a quien sea que fuese.

Estaba dentro de un traje grueso, la cabeza estaba protegida por una especie de cubierta semicircular que rebasaba el tamaño de su cabeza; al frente de esta se hallaba una barrera semitransparente de algún material plástico. Pudo observar sus ojos, eran de color rojo; sin embargo, las pupilas completamente engrosadas, una respiración agitada y unos movimientos veloces en la boca pronto le contagiaron de un temor insospechado hasta ese instante.

Trató de hablar; pero las mismas barreras que interferían en su respiración, hacían de sus palabras incomprensibles, tenues. Además, el sujeto parecía ser completamente indiferente a ellas.

¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó en ese instante… no podía recordar nada en absoluto. No tardó en recordar que podría salir de allí con completa facilidad. Se concentró en transportarse cerca de Tulivia… o al menos detrás del sujeto que lo estaba llevando. Hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sería útil en esas circunstancias.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse al entrar en cuentas de que su magia era inútil, no se efectuaba no tenía función en absoluto. Fue entonces que sus extremidades comenzaron a forcejear inútilmente con las correas que lo mantenía prisionero.

De pronto la punta de sus pies, así como la sección frontal de la camilla, golpeaba con una puerta doble que se abría de inmediato, dejándole pasar hacia otro corredor. Trató de gritar mientras aplicaba toda la fuerza que tenía en intentar librarse. Nada funcionaba.

Finalmente, el viaje llegó a su fin, la puerta doble final se abrió – sabía que lo era de algún modo – En el centro de una habitación casi completamente obscura, se hallaba una fuente de luz de forma circular, todavía más fuerte que las del pasillo. La camilla se posicionó debajo de dicha luz. No tardaron en llegar otras personas, lo supo por el sonido de sus suelas de goma contra el piso; teniendo un rechinido demasiado agudo como para ignorarlo. El sudor brotaba de sus poros; algo estaba mal.

¿Dónde estaba? Se preguntó por segunda vez, sin dar respuesta, sin siquiera poder pensar en algo más allá de los humanos aproximándose hacia la camilla.

Comenzaban a hablar; sin embargo no entendía nada en absoluto, no reconocía el idioma en absoluto. Sin embargo, el sonido que emitían aquellos humanos era poco viable para que formaran parte de palabras en cualquier idioma, pues era extremadamente difuso, retumbaba en sus oídos y mientras más tiempo pasaba sin entenderlos, más se inquietaba al respecto.

Suéltenme. Trató de decir inútilmente, sus palabras eran todavía menos entendibles que la de aquellos humanos.

¿Dónde estaba? La pregunta regresaba a su cabeza de forma superficial, sin siquiera preocuparle. Continuaba tratando de liberarse. Los humanos se veían entre sí. Más aterradora era la idea de que se entendían entre ellos. Movían sus manos señalando algunas áreas de su cuerpo, pronto levantaron entre ellos una serie de instrumentos médicos. Sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente al entender qué pasaría.

Puso todas sus fuerzas en liberarse; sus gritos no se merecían ni una pizca de atención. Los humanos, ajenos a toda compasión posible, acercaron sus manos con una firmeza y seguridad cruel, no les movería en lo más mínimo el hecho de cortarlo por la mitad. No era humano, no era un ser que sufriera, era eso extraño que debe ser estudiado, eso extraño que debe ser entendido, eso extraño que debe someter a la ley humana.

Ante el peligro inminente, sus ojos observaron la luz blanca, recordó lo sucedido con ese tal Sombra en el hexágono. Se concentró, su vida le valía en ello. Ignorar el sonido del instrumental siendo movido, ignorar las pisadas, los comentarios fríos y llenos de la pasión del saber humano. Mantener todo ello a raya sería lo que definiría su vida o muerte. Gloom Wane… ese es mi nombre, soy un demonio… soy un demonio… palabras eran poco originales pero lo bastante eficientes para mantener su atención enfocada en una sola cosa: liberarse, salvarse.

De pronto todo su alrededor era percibido, desde el aspecto general de todos los humanos a su alrededor hasta el interior de sus cuerpos, los átomos de los materiales cercanos, las ondas de la luz y colores que un ojo humano no alcazaba a ver. Allí estaba el sentido de la vista que tanto diferenciaba a los demonios, esa era una señal incuestionable: había recuperado su magia.

En menos de un segundo, su cuerpo se esfumó, dejando atrás las correas que le mantenían inmovilizado. Una campo de fuerza empujó a los humanos directo contra el piso, no tenía caso matarlos. Gastaría energía innecesariamente y con la que tenía apenas lograría librar una batalla como en el hexágono.

La puerta doble se abrió con sus dos manos. ¿Valía la pena cambiar de forma? Al ver una cámara de vigilancia en la pared enfocándolo la respuesta fue un inmediato sí. Sus extremidades, tronco y cabeza cambiaron, la cola y las alas podrían venir luego; debía economizar, un gasto innecesario podría condenarlo.

Corrió por los pasillos; sin embargo, no había señales de vida cerca, las habitaciones cercanas solo tenían pacientes de enfermedades completamente normales, cáncer, apendicitis, unos sujetos que se recuperaban de operaciones intensivas… nada inusual. ¿Por qué? Su mente divagó mientras recorría los pasillos a toda velocidad. Las garras de su pie dejaban marcado el piso rasgándolo, las plantas de sus pies mantenían una alta fricción. Pero no había ni médicos, ni guardias, ni humanos armados. Hasta que finalmente llegó a una puerta doble que llevaba a la salida… un hospital de una sola planta… algo no andaba bien.

Las puertas fueron abiertas abruptamente, las bisagras de una fueron extraías, dejando a la puerta a medio caer. Ni bien llegó afuera, el frio se apoderó de inmediato del cuerpo del demonio. No podía comprenderlo, afuera estaba lloviendo; pero no habían ni edificios ni carretera, solo un camino de tierra que adquiría un tono café obscuro a medida que el agua se combinaba con la tierra para formar lodo y fango; las nubes grises en el cielo impedían el paso de una buena parte de la luz. Sus ojos buscaron señales de humanos pero solo hallaron un cuerpo moviéndose a duras penas… era humano.

Un momento, al ver un mechón de su cabello, se transportó hacia el lugar. Sin importarle ya economizar su energía, sus alas blancas emergieron; su cabello era rojo y dorado, reconoció detalles del mismo. Identificándola sin problemas.

\- ¡Sunset! – Gritó para hacerse escuchar.

No era su hermana, era la humana análoga de esa dimensión. Las manos de Gloom Wane pronto la rodearon para ver por qué no le respondía. No podía percibir nada… estaba ciego ante el problema que aquejaba a la humana que más le importaba en ese mundo; sus ojos demoniacos no tardaron en visibilizarla, escapaba a su visión, a sus sentidos más desarrollados. No dudó un solo instante en regresar a sus ojos humanos.

\- Sunset… mírame… debemos salir de aquí. – Dijo de pronto el demonio, recordando la situación en la que se encontraba desde hace unos minutos.

Sin embargo, no había respuesta, solo el rostro inmóvil enlodado de la fémina; cuya expresión era todavía más ilegible que su cuerpo. No… no podía estar muerta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, miraban el cielo.

Tomo a la fémina entre sus brazos, pensó en el lugar más seguro al que podían ir y se transportó de inmediato. No importaba más su magia, solo que Sunset estuviese a salvo. Entonces observó que estaba dentro de un lugar inundado por la obscuridad nocturna. Podía sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, podía leerla y percibir que en ella nada había extraño, aunque la adrenalina estaba en un nivel elevado, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus músculos estaban tensos.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó la fémina golpeando con la planta de su pie en el estómago del demonio. Quien obedeció de inmediato.

Sunset no retrocedió, se quedó observándolo, dispuesta a salir corriendo o defenderse frente a cualquier indicio que mostrara el demonio.

\- Estás bien… - Susurró el demonio sin evitar sentir alegría al respecto.

\- Estuviste hablando dormido; vine a ver si estabas bien y de pronto me atacas…

\- No es lo que crees… ¿Tuve una pesadilla? – Desvió la conversación Wane completamente intrigado.

\- Mira tus ojos. – Le replicó la fémina usando la cámara y la pantalla de su teléfono como un espejo.

Los ojos de penumbra; sorprendido, el de cabello negro con violeta se volteó hacia otro lado, no deseaba asustarla ni nada en absoluto.

\- Mira, me traes aquí prácticamente a la fuerza, me sacas de un lugar donde estaba cómoda y ahora, me hablas de una pesadilla. – La voz de Sunset Shimmer se elevaba, algo que Wane no soportaba, pues significaba que estaba furiosa con él.

\- Sunset no entiendes lo que está pasando. Estamos en verdadero peligro. – Aclaró el ahora hombre de ojos turquesa observando cómo la fémina cambiaba de postura ante su cambio repentino; reclinando más peso en un lado de su cuerpo, sus caderas se curvaban y sus brazos se cruzaban, sus ojos lo observaban con completa atención.

\- ¿Sabes que Sunset te dará una paliza cuando sepa que prácticamente me secuestrase cierto? – Señaló de pronto la humana; dando a entender una directa amenaza al demonio, quien no supo cómo responder exactamente.

\- Te traje aquí porque es el lugar más seguro… sé que debes sentir odio hacia mí; pero no me importa… estás bien y con eso me basta. – Arguyó el demonio comenzando a pensar en alguna vía de solución; todo se había complicado y el peligro estaba más próximo que nunca.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Desearía no haberte conocido a ti o a tu endemoniada hermana! – Gritó de pronto la mujer dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida de aquel lugar.

\- Yo no… si no hubiera pasado… yo no estaría aquí. – Susurró el demonio, mirando atentamente a la contraparte humana de su hermana.

Sunset de pronto se percató del hecho fundamental de que aquel no era el Gloom Wane que había conocido; por mucho que llegara a parecerse a él.

\- Desde que los conocí, tú y tu hermana han hecho todo lo posible por arruinar la vida que llevaba. – Expresó la de ojos turquesa alejándose hasta donde se lo permitía aquel lugar extraño.

El lugar, se parecía mucho a una cabaña vieja, costaba creer que Wane la había hecho en un solo día; claro que con esos poderes todo era posible. Esta Sunset era todavía más transparente que su hermana, le mostraba su odio con completa facilidad, sin dubitar. Su hermana lentamente cedía ante la realidad; pero la Sunset que tenía en frente quizás nunca lograría perdonarles, aunque en realidad, era cierto todo lo que decía.

\- Lo siento, cada día pienso en todo lo que te hicieron pasar. Entiendo tu odio… pero como ves, no puedo hacer mucho por cambiar la situación; tampoco soy el Gloom Wane del que te enamoraste. Lamentablemente. – Aclaró el demonio comenzando a acercarse a la fémina para evitar que saliera por la puerta.

\- Solo eres la persona que más me ha lastimado; con un demonio Wane… qué esperabas lograr cuando fuiste a mi casa con Sunset Shimmer después de que ella me hiciera perder la razón. – Sacó a la luz de pronto la de cabello en coleta, logrando llegar a un punto inesperado por su interlocutor.

\- No lo sé… era… soy un ingenuo. El mundo humano es más complejo de lo que Wane pensó alguna vez. – Aclaró el demonio, rebuscando en su memoria los recuerdos exactos de ese demonio ya desvanecido en el tiempo.

\- Era diferente a todos los tipos que conocí, era atento, era tierno a su manera y siempre mantenía la calma… tú… eres todo menos él. – Sentenció finalmente la fémina cuyos ojos finalmente se cruzaron con los de su captor, retrocediendo ante su presencia. El simple hecho de pensar en que este tratase de ponerle una mano encima era repudiable.

\- Lo sé Sunset… por más que intento no puedo ser como él… soy alguien diferente. Soy yo. – Se disculpó el de ojos turquesa ahora bloqueando la salida. Sus palabras fueron emitidas de forma fulminante, no podía negar ni ignorar el dolor que le producían las palabras de aquella humana.

\- Ya déjame ir Wane… no vas a lograr lo que te propones… - Sentenció finalmente Sunset en tono de ruego ya amenaza al mismo tiempo, percatándose de lo mucho que podía lastimarlo. No podía ser tan miserable como esos dos.

\- Solo quiero salvarte. He asumido que no puedo hacer que me ames como lo amabas a él. – Cierto, profundo, doloroso. El demonio apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras en medio de la obscuridad que se cernía sobre el bosque de Tulivia.

\- Si hay peligro, dime cuál es, dime qué piensas hacer trayéndome a un lugar tan escalofriante. – Cuestionó la mujer de ojos turquesa poco antes volver a recorrer desde la puerta hacia un sillón cercano.

\- El gobierno de tu país sabe de la magia. – La expresión de Wane cambió de pronto, sus ojos se centraron en los de Sunset, penetrantes, sus músculos tensos y la mandíbula ligeramente elevada fueron la expresión que cambió el flujo de la conversación. – Ellos sospechan de los demonios y también están buscando todo lo relacionado con la magia. En el momento en el que ellos sepan nombres irán detrás de mi hermana, de sus amigas, de ti y de mí… Sunset, los humanos son criaturas complejas. – Explicó sintiendo el frio de la mirada en los ojos de la humana.

\- Esto es culpa de ti y de tu maldita hermana. – Sentenció Sunset, maldiciéndose por haber cruzado su vida con seres tan despreciables; ahora podría estar en otro día normal de su vida pasada, feliz, independiente…

\- Sí… lo es. Pero tampoco es como si pudieras salir de este embrollo tú sola. Sunset, entiende que te quiero sacar con vida de esta. – Declaró el de cabello negro y violeta, su voz era más ya un ruego que una afirmación.

\- ¿De qué? Es mi gobierno, no es como si fuesen a…

\- Claro que lo es. En el momento en el que una vida puede salvar cientos de miles o millones es cuando los individuos no cuentan para nada. Tu gobierno ha hecho atrocidades para mantener la seguridad de tu país; sé que tú no serás un dilema moral para ellos. – Explicó Wane cruzando los dedos de sus dos manos y reclinándose con sus codos sobre sus rodillas; el sofá, por muy cómodo que fuese no lo alejaba del sentimiento incómoda que le traía imaginar a todo ese sistema tras de él y las personas que más amaba.

Era destacable que el demonio hubiera poblado la cabaña de tantos objetos en tan poco tiempo. Mesa, cubiertos, trastos, una cama cómoda, algunos cuadros en las paredes; salvo por electricidad y una superficie cómoda que pisar, o la calidad de las paredes, había hecho un milagro en tiempo record.

\- Por qué estás tan seguro. – Preguntó la mujer al hombre mientras se paseaba por el pequeño espacio que era la sala de aquella cabaña improvisada.

\- Sé que es tener poder Sunset, hay decisiones que se deben tomar sin vacilar. Cosas como la vida, el amor, la tolerancia, el respeto no importan. Aquí estás lejos de su alcance, al menos por ahora. Y te aseguro que te sacaré de este problema. Solo tengo que trabajar con mi hermana. – Dijo de pronto, era imposible no notar una ráfaga de esperanza en los ojos del hombre que ahora se levantaba para tratar de alcanzar a la mujer que de inmediato rayó la distancia con sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué a mí? – Le preguntó de pronto la mujer haciendo un conteo rápido de todo lo perdido a raíz de aquel par de hermanitos demonios.

\- No fue mi intención hacerlo. Wane actuó acorde a la situación, jugó sus cartas y terminó sacrificándose por mi hermana… yo soy el resultado de la culpa que ella tenía. Ella también trató de arreglar las cosas contigo. – Trató de defenderse el demonio, teniendo en realidad pocas esperanzas de escapar del juicio de la humana a la que tanto amaba.

\- Solo después de mandarme al loquero… son unos monstruos Wane y algún día pagarán por eso. – Concluyó la mujer poco antes de darle la espalda para ir a su cama. – Lo que sea que hagan… dense prisa. No aguantaré mucho aquí.

\- No te lo niego. – Susurró el demonio saliendo de la cabaña para ir a caminar.

No tenía energía para alcanzar a transportarse directamente a Equestria, tenía pasaporte; pero este yacía con el nombre de Gloom Wane y no podía falsificar otro porque su existencia dentro del sistema solo se limitaba a esa identidad; la vigilancia de los humanos era lo suficientemente buena como para saber quién era precisamente. Era arriesgar el todo por el todo.

"Hermana" pensó para sus adentros, cuestionándose si era una buena idea tomar todos los riesgos para transmitirle lo que había investigado ¿Y si no le creía? ¿Y si la ponía en peligro también a ella? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para agarrar sus cabellos… bien, Sunset Shimmer estaba a salvo temporalmente; necesitaba de su hermana para salir del embrollo en el que estaban metidos.

Tomó una decisión en ese preciso instante. Sunset fue sorprendida al aparecerse en su dormitorio; estuvo a punto de levantarse y ponerse a la defensiva, pero el demonio se sentó en una silla para después hablar:

\- Sunset… escúchame… no te alejes de este bosque; aquí estarás a salvo…

\- Mi celular no funciona... – Expresó la fémina.

\- Precisamente por eso… - Le subrayó Wane mirándola a los ojos directamente.

\- Pero ¿Se supone que debo estar aquí por cuánto? ¿Un día? – Cuestionó de forma impaciente la mujer.

\- Tres como máximo, volveré con mi hermana y veremos qué podemos hacer. – Fue la respuesta del demonio.

\- Por qué no simplemente desapareces y te apareces allá… como cuando me trajiste hasta aquí. – Cuestionó con desdén la fémina de cabello bicolor.

\- Porque no tengo energía; no puedo transportarme tan lejos ahora. – Explicó de forma breve el demonio mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Seguidamente, el demonio sacó una de sus identificaciones. La necesitaría solo para salir de Tulivia… podría hacer el viaje con completo anonimato después de eso. Respiró profundamente, replanteando la situación…

No había otra manera; mientras más antes pudiera contactar con Sunset Shimmer, más problemas podrían solucionar.

\- Qué conveniente. – Sentenció Sunset con ironía poco antes de apartar la vista de Gloom Wane y darle la espalda para volver a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

\- La verdad no es para nada conveniente… pero te prometo que una vez que todo esto pase, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para reparar los daños que te hemos ocasionado.

Una última mirada a Sunset antecedió a su desaparición; le esperaba un viaje que iniciaría en el aeropuerto internacional de Tulivia.

/* Canterlot, Equestria. Viernes 07de abril de 2017 22: 57 hora local.

¿Qué es lo que miramos en los ojos de los demás?

Esa era una pregunta tan ligera, pero al mismo tiempo, tan trascendente. Tan simple de responder y al mismo tiempo tan liberadora de uno mismo… en este caso, de una misma.

Pinkie estaba feliz, sus ojos resplandecientes brillaban al ritmo de la música; la tomaba por la cadera con su mano derecha; sus manos eran relativamente suaves. Twilight estaba apenada, tenía unas cuantas dificultades en sus movimientos, estos eran algo torpes; sin embargo se esforzaba en mantener el ritmo junto con ella.

Rainbow Dash estaba eufórica, sus ojos prácticamente no podían dejar de enfocar a las tres, especialmente en sus rostros, cómo no hacerlo. Estaban haciendo un gran ridículo y eso era lo divertido, incluso para ellas.

Las razones por las que lo hacían eran así como los ojos de Fluttershy, difusos, su timidez le hacía guardar parte de toda la picardía dentro de su mirada; sobre todo cuando fue ella la que sugirió la canción que estaban cantando, quizás era el hecho para nada complejo de divertirse, no había que pensarlo dos veces, solo hacerlo.

Karaoke K.O. era el nombre de la aplicación; simple y llanamente se componían dos equipos, y, mediante un reconocimiento del mantenimiento del ritmo y la letra se determinaba quien ganaba [NA: Ni idea si la aplicación existe; sigo la regla general, si se te ocurre, alguien más ya lo ha hecho] El problema era que después del pop, casi siempre era muerte súbita.

\- Chicas… yo me sé esta parte… ustedes solo me siguen en el coro. – Susurró Pinkie poco antes de que iniciara la pista.

[NA: Lo sé, aprecio mucho la música de las américas y me siento viejo por mostrar uno de mis favoritos. Aquí tratamos de: Akwid: Sin ti]

La música Surequestriana era relativamente popular, mas ni Sunset ni Twilight tenían idea de la que estaban escuchando.

\- Chicas, primero viene el coro… síganme. – Guió la fiestera.

\- Aunque tú no puedas ver, yo te esperare – En un inicio, el trio apenas pudo acoplarse.

\- Sé bien que te lastime, eso siempre recordaré. Soy culpable, siempre fui; por eso estoy aquí. – A duras penas Twilight o Sunset pudieron igualar los tonos de voz y extensiones… estaban a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- Dame otra oportunidad; no quiero estar sin ti. – Estaban ambas a punto se soltar la toalla.

\- Voy yo… esperen mi señal – Susurró Pinkie Pie antes de empezar.

\- No tengo ninguna duda, de lo que has hecho con tu vida. Mataste la esperanza que contigo yo tenía. Suspiraba… cada vez que me decías, que tus ojos eran míos y que tu vida era mía. – De un momento a otro, la fémina de cabello rosa levantaba una de sus manos, curvándola levemente para moverla, de su pecho hacia el pecho de Twilight.

Una curiosidad de Pinkie Pie, era que jugaba al Karaoke K.O. Con mímica, era como si realmente estuviera cantando con todo el corazón, cosa que a veces conmovía, a veces daba risa y en ese instante, incomodaba a sus compañeras de equipo.

\- Reconocía que eras toda una mujer, qué tonto fui al creer que nunca te iba a perder. Creía que lo tenía todo, a mi modo, pensaba compartir contigo – Entonces se volteó para observar a Sunset Shimmer y llevando una de sus manos a la espalda, dibujando una trayectoria curva sobre su cabeza, hacía el ademán de arrojar algo a la basura – ya ni modo. Nunca desconfié de ti… así, tampoco esperaba que me fueras a mentir – Los ojos de la fiestera se entristecían en una suerte de acto bastante bien realizado.

\- Aunque fuiste todo para mí, sabía que todo acabaría en el tiempo de tu partida. Manejando loco, borracho por tu ausencia. Nublado el pensamiento porque tú ya no eras mía. Eso de hoy en adelante en nadie puedo confiar. Es fuerte el corazón pero es difícil olvidar. – Rapeaba Pinkie, al tiempo de apoyarse sobre una de sus rodillas y con ambas manos, con los dedos extendidos, moverlos como si se estuviera despidiendo de sus amigas.

\- Coro chicas. – Susurró para levantarse de forma rápida, coger a las dos con sus brazos y comenzar a cantar.

\- Aunque tú no puedas ver, yo te esperare. Se bien qué te lastimé, eso siempre recordaré. Soy culpable, siempre fui; por eso estoy aquí. Dame otra oportunidad, no puedo estar sin ti. – El sentido de la letra era bastante triste. Sunset pudo percibirlo y por alguna loca razón, recordó a Flash Sentry… Era curioso, curiosísimo.

"7.3" decía la aplicación, dejando a los otros dos grupos compuestos por duetos, en posiciones inferiores.

\- Sí, ¡Ganamos! – Gritó eufórica Pinkie Pie para sentarse sobre la cama que habían usado como escenario principal y donde yacían varios dobleces y rugas en la sábana; las cuales obviamente eran indeseables.

\- Ya ni modo. – Explicó Rainbow poco antes de dejarse caer al piso, no le gustaba perder. Pero debía aceptarlo.

\- Bueno chicas, propongo dejar los juegos por un rato… estoy un poco cansada. – Explicó Rarity poco antes de tomar asiento sobre una almohada y sacar su celular.

\- También yo, tengo la voz fatigada… - Prosiguió Pinkie algo ronca, mientras se rascaba el cuello.

\- Me iría de maravilla tener unos minutos de descanso… después… ahhh – comenzó a bostezar Applejack poco antes de recostarse sobre la cama de Sunset Shimmer y contra la pared.

\- Yo iré a asaltar la cocina… quizás unos sándwiches. – Informó brevemente Rainbow.

\- Te acompaño… para evitar que te excedas. – Espetó Twilight, levantándose para ir detrás de la deportista. – ¿No quieren que les traiga algo? – Cuestionó antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Sunset.

Un no silencioso fue su respuesta. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero uno de sus suspiritos se ganó la atención de Sunset…

Por un pequeño espacio de la puerta se apareció un insecto cuyo tamaño superaba tranquilamente una toronja, sin contar con las patas bastante parecidas a las de una araña. Su cabeza estaba compuesta por una especie de espiral con varias líneas que se dirigían armoniosamente a un centro. Lo que asombró tanto a la amante de los animales como a Sunset fue que el insecto traía en su espalda al pequeño reptil que Sunset había adoptado mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba sujeto por una especie de capullo de seda.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, la irrupción del artrópodo puso los pelos de punta a Rarity cuando subió la cama, Applejack levantó una de sus cejas y lo observó de reojo para adelantarse a cualquier locura que decidiera hacer.

Fluttershy por su parte, se maravilló por la criatura. Solía hacerlo casi siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verlo. Era como tener un sinfín de insectos en uno solo.

\- Ray tratar de comerme… ser reptil sin capacidad de aprender normas sociales intra especie… cánido hubiese sido mejor opción. – Explicaba el insecto poco antes de soltar al pequeño reptil sobre la cama.

\- Oh vamos… te dije que te quitaras de su paso o que tomaras otras formas… no hagas un drama de nuevo. – Refunfuñó Sunset cruzándose de brazos poco antes de tomar al pequeño y liberarlo; este de inmediato caminó por el brazo de Sunset hasta llegar a su hombro.

\- Calma querida, creo que está celoso. – Sugirió de pronto Rarity. Interesándose en la conversación que de pronto el colado había iniciado.

\- Oye, tienes razón… ¿No estarás celoso o sí? – Le preguntó la fémina al insecto que cambió su forma por la de un escarabajo de tono azul chillón. Cosa que casi siempre impresionaba a Rarity, la capacidad de aquel insecto de cambiar de colores y de formas tenía su encanto propio.

\- No tener celos… no poder sentirlos. Ser incapacidad para adaptarme con reptil Ray; sugerir cambio en sistema nervioso que permita memoria de largo plazo y conductual; ser demasiado salvaje aún. – Explicó el insecto con su voz peculiar aguda, pero gutural.

\- Vamos Ocllo, ambos sabemos que sí puedes sentirlos. Creo que me he olvidado de ti todo este tiempo. – Enunció la fémina, tomando al insecto de la cama.

Era sumamente difícil acostumbrarse a la sensación de las patas de Ocllo, si Ray era un roce bastante cálido y rígido, Ocllo era puntiagudo y algo pegajoso; o al menos daba esas sensaciones. Era complicado acostumbrarse a ello. Sus amigas evidentemente observaron la escena con cierto escalofrío. A casi nadie le podía gustar la sensación de las patas de un insecto.

\- Ocllo no necesitar afecto… Sunset Shimmer no dar trabajo a Ocllo… ser molesto actuar como mascota; Ocllo no ser mascota. Sugerir enviar…me a trabajar con Gloom Wane, él necesitarme. – Aclaró el insecto con bastante seguridad en sus palabras. Sunset pudo escuchar finalmente cierto tono de rebeldía en su voz que siempre había estado entre lo mecánico y ausente de voluntad.

\- No quiero que te vayas… - Le respondió la fémina, dejando desconcertado al insecto.

\- Un momento querida, si no eres una mascota entonces… qué eres exactamente. – Se dirigió al insecto, cuya cabeza volteó para ver mejor a Rarity que retrocedió un poco, pese a estar debajo de la cama, a una distancia prudente.

\- Un siervo; señorita Rarity. – Afirmó el insecto, halagando a la fémina al tiempo que reverenciaba a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Te dije que no quiero que seas así Ocllo… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… menos lo que quedamos que estaba prohibido. – Le aclaró la de cabello bicolor.

\- Ser mi naturaleza Sunset Shimmer. Si no siervo entonces animal salvaje… requerir de un señor para tener uso de razón… necesitar trabajo. Órdenes. – Aclaró la criatura, mientras su caparazón se abría por la mitad para mostrar varias alas… hacía eso antes de irse por lo cual Sunset bajó los hombros.

\- De acuerdo… te mandaré con Gloom Wane. Pero cuídate ¿De acuerdo? – Terminó la negociación, sus ojos cayeron levemente, sus cejas se curvaron, uno de sus dedos acarició el caparazón del insecto. Transmitiéndole algo de energía.

\- Ocllo será cuidadoso. – Dijo finalmente; poco antes de desaparecer.

Difuso, la conversación no había durado ni cinco minutos y Ocllo ya estaba en el otro lado del mundo. Las muchachas apenas entendían lo que había pasado. El insecto jamás fue un sujeto agradable, ni siquiera se podía conversar con él pero, que Sunset le diese una "licencia" tan rápido era algo preocupante. Mientras Fluttershy liberaba con cuidado a Ray de su prisión todas observaron a su amiga de cabello bicolor.

\- Espero que esté bien… las aves no pueden ignorarlo. – Comenzó a decir Sunset a sus amigas – Es por los colores que usa, le gustan mucho y es tan terco… - Afirmó, con preocupación en su voz.

\- Es… estará bien Sunset. – Trató de consolar Applejack, con evidentes dificultades.

\- Saben qué, le diré a Gloom Wane que tenga cuidado con él. – Señaló la fémina poco antes de sacar su celular.

\- Oye… - Interrumpió Rainbow Dash desde la puerta, robándose la atención de la de cabello bicolor. – Yo no tengo ni idea de qué es ese insecto…

\- Es difícil de explicar, lo que podríamos decir mi padre lo creo para que fuera su sirviente y el mío. La cosa es que yo no lo veo así, y él… no entiende eso. – Aclaró la de ojos turquesa, mientras observaba los contactos que tenía guardados.

\- Sí, está un poco pirado. – Añadió Pinkie haciendo un círculo con sus dedos en ambos temporales mientras sacaba la lengua, cosa que causó gracia a gran parte del grupo.

\- Pues… al principio es así; pero me ha ayudó bastante en el pasado. Sin él tal vez no habría sabido jamás lo que soy… me ayudó a sobrevivir de Gloom Wane… bueno, del original.

\- Por cierto. Lo que hiciste con este hermano tuyo… cómo lo hiciste; digo, es como si lo hubieses clonado en todo aspecto. – Cuestionó Twilight completamente fascinada por ingresar a esa temática.

\- No me gusta hablar de esto chicas… - Expresó de pronto Sunset dividiendo su atención en las preguntas que de pronto le llovían y el auricular de su celular.

Twilight fue la primera en mostrarse dubitativa respecto a sus palabras, por un breve segundo estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero se detuvo, quizás para repensar sus palabras.

\- Pero dinos ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Cuestionó finalmente Applejack, llevando a Sunset contra las cuerdas. Wane no contestaba su teléfono y vaya a saber cuándo lo haría. Colgó para volver a marcar.

\- Pues no lo sé… me sentía mal… terriblemente mal. Ustedes se enfadaron conmigo y yo estaba sola. – Sin un orden específico, Sunset hablaba con cierta celeridad, recordando no solo los sentimientos de angustia o dolor; sino también la necesidad interna que tenía de expiarse de todas sus culpas. – Y él… él era mi hermano después de todo. Lo único que quedaba de mi familia y yo… - A esas alturas, el celular dejaba de importar… Gloom Wane decía en el nombre del contacto. Evidentemente, ese no era más que una copia del hermano al que había tenido que eliminar para poder vivir.

\- Pasaste por cosas realmente densas Shimmer. – Se acercó Rainbow, para finalmente dejarse caer al lado de Sunset. – Yo ni siquiera hubiera sabido qué hacer en esa situación.

\- Tampoco yo. – Aclaró Fluttershy acercándose a la fémina de piel ámbar.

\- Estoy segura de que hubiera tomado decisiones incorrectas. – Sugirió Twilight, sentándose en un rincón de la cama.

\- Chicas, si se siguen subiendo a mi cama… se va a romper. – Bromeó la fémina.

\- Querida, no me imagino cómo hubieran sido las cosas si no tomabas esas decisiones difíciles. – Sentenció con cierta sabiduría la modista levantándose de su lugar para acercarse su amiga de cabello bicolor.

\- Yo sí… no tendría a mi Sunny Shimmy conmigo. – Exclamó Pinkie Poco antes de tomar a todas sus amigas en brazos y hacer un enorme esfuerzo para darles un abrazo.

En se momento, todo rastro de culpa finalmente se desvaneció; Sunset dejó caer el celular para sentir el latido de los corazones de sus amigas, cerrando los ojos para sentir el contacto humano. La calidez de las amigas que finalmente la comprendían, la perdonaban. Por un corto segundo, pudo sentir el amor que estas le tenían. Si bien sus muestras de afecto no eran constantes o llamativas, en ese instante, así como Pinkie, trató de tomarlas a todas con sus brazos.

Sintió el flujo que recorría el cuerpo de sus amigas. Ellas eran parte de su vida… por ese breve instante pensó algo que siempre supo y demostró: no existía nada que no pudiera dar por ellas…

\- ¡Eso es! – Gritó finalmente la de ojos turquesa. Logrando que sus amigas se aparten de ella a causa del susto.

\- Los siento pero… creo que ya encontré la solución a nuestro problema… - Aclaró poco antes de saltar de su cama.

\- ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó Twilight.

\- Miren, ustedes han dependido de mi núcleo todo este tiempo y pues… qué tal si pudiera darles una parte para que no dependieran de mí… tendrían la energía a su disposición cuando quisieran y podrían ser completamente normales si lo desearan. – Sunset observó entonces el rostro de sus amigas.

\- Eso sería genial… estaba dudando de perder todos estos poderes. – Afirmó Rainbow, recordando que ahora podía volar gracias a las alas que generaba.

\- La verdad son muy útiles como para perderlos. – Acotó Applejack.

\- No te lo tomes a mal querida – Comenzó diciendo Rarity – pero serán mucho mejores si no necesitamos recargarlos…

\- … O que nuestras vidas puedan peligrar por no tener esa energía de la que nos hablas. – Concluyó Twilight de forma analítica.

\- Pero solo un pequeño detalle. ¿Me enseñas a controlar lo de las explosiones? – Solicitó Pinkie Pie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ciertamente, la vida de la de cabello enrulado se había complicado un montón con sus poderes. Eran geniales y todo pero ante el menor descuido podía hacer explotar un montón de cosas y ciertamente, Pinkie no era de las muchachas que podía mantener la concentración por más de un minuto o dos.

\- Claro que sí. Lo que quieran.

\- Quisiera poder costurar con magia. – Solicitó Rarity.

\- Y yo leer la mente de los animales. – Dijo Fluttershy en un arranque de emoción, a lo cual Sunset afirmó con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Quiero la súper velocidad cuando vuelo. – Sentenció Rainbow Dash; su amiga rodó los ojos ante la idea, demasiado obvia como para no haberse adelantado a ella.

\- Sería bueno que pudiera aprender hechizos mágicos… - Dijo con cierta timidez Twilight.

Aquella era sin duda una de las exigencias más grandes; no obstante Sunset afirmó.

\- Yo quisiera poder fijar las cosas entre sí sin clavos, ni tuercas, ni nada. - Acotó Applejack a las exigencias.

Finalmente la ronda había terminado con una excepción más que clara.

\- ¿Y qué poder quisieras tú Pinkie Pie? – Sentenció la fémina que apenas podía recordar la mitad de las peticiones.

\- A veces hago visitas al hospital y allá hay mucha gente que no ríe. No he visto a muchas personas enfermas reír. Así que quisiera poder curarlas. – Explicó la de cabello rosa pensando con bastante seriedad.

\- Eso… es muy noble de tu parte Pinkie, hablaremos de eso más tarde. – Explicó con calma la de ojos turquesa. – Bien chicas, entonces…

\- Un momento… ¿Qué tú no estiras la pata si te quedas sin núcleo? – Preguntó de repente la de cabello poli cromático, observando fijamente a su amiga de cabellos rojo y dorado.

\- Sí. Pero dejaré algo para mí; no te preocupes. – Aclaró la de piel cian tomando a Rainbow por el hombro para así calmar sus dudas.

Era inexplicable cómo de un momento a otro, todas, por un acto de intuición, ingresaron dentro de sus sacos de dormir y en el caso de Sunset, dentro de su cama. Claro que Fluttershy dormiría a su lado. Después de todo, ambas debían levantarse a la misma hora.

\- Chicas, no se olviden que mañana tienen cita doble. – Dijo de forma cantarina la fémina de cabello poli cromático antes de comenzar a roncar. Recordándoles así el gran día que venía por delante.

* * *

Bueno, un capítulo "bipolar"; sepan estimados/estimadas lectores/lectoras que a este fic le quedan cuanto mucho diez capítulos más, y como es costumbre, lo digo antes de siquiera estar cerca del final. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.


	30. Cita Doble

_*Sábado 08 de abril de 2017, Canterlot; Equestria. 9:00 hora local_

" _Buenos días ciudad de Canterlot amanecimos con quince grados centígrados, una noche bastante fresca en estas fechas ¿No es así Lemonade?_

 _Por supuesto que sí Mix Notes. Oye esto ¡El congestionamiento por la reparación en la calle Silver River está volviendo locos a los conductores! Les recomendamos no pasar por calles y avenidas cercanas. La alcaldía ha puesto cartas en el asunto. Sin embargo, no esperen soluciones inmediatas…_

 _En otras noticias, todos recordamos bien los eventos del 15 de enero de este año, cuando el golpe de Estado de Tulivia terminó en la expulsión de las figuras diplomáticas de Equestria que figuraban en el país._

 _Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. El ataque a la embajada me horrorizó._

 _Te gustará saber que ayer se llevaron a cabo las elecciones en el país Surequestriano._

 _Vaya eso es…"_

Finalmente la mano de Sunset Shimmer golpea contra el botón para apagar la radio alarma. Parecería que no hubiera descansado ni un solo poco, apenas abre uno de sus ojos, sus cabellos, completamente enmarañados, enredados y ausentes de todo orden saltan a la vista, apenas puede esbozar una sonrisa. Se limita a sentarse sobre su cama, un pequeño estirón y otro bostezo finalizan con el intento de levantarse, vuelve a acostarse, tapándose con la tibia sábana y acurrucándose… era sábado… podía permitirse media hora… tal vez una o dos horas más de descanso. Después de todo, el descanso ayuda a mantenerse bella.

No tarda en sentir algo al lado de ella, su cama no esta contra la pared. No abre los ojos, se limita a verificar con el sentido del tacto.

No tiene la consistencia del exoesqueleto, además, Ocllo nunca fue un insecto tan grande; es algo más. Abre los ojos y finalmente se encuentra con el cabello rosa de… de Fluttershy; era cierto. Había tenido una pijamada con todas sus amigas. En momentos como esos detestaba levantarse casi totalmente en blanco por las mañanas.

\- Flutters… ¿Estás despierta? – Cuestiona a la fémina de piel amarilla.

\- Quisiera no estarlo… ¿Crees que Rainbow lo esté? – Responde, tratando de susurrar.

\- Espero que no. – Aclara Sunset, volviendo a bostezar.

Como si la de cabello poli cromático leyese sus pensamientos, sus manos cianes tomaron la sábana para quitarla con fuerza, dejándolas sin el medio que ayudaba a calentar sus cuerpos ni la sensación de estar tapada. Sunset simplemente la observó de reojo.

\- En serio Rainbow. A veces eres insoportable. – Refunfuñó tratando de cerrar los ojos y volver al sueño.

\- No es mi culpa que hayas perdido Shimmer… además, no te hagas la inocente. – Acalló Rainbow mientras doblaba la sábana de forma improvisada para alejarla del alcance de la de cabello bicolor y la de rosa.

\- Cinco minutos. – Exigió la de piel segundos antes de que un aura rodeara la sábana para hacerla levitar, desenvolver y regresar a su legítimo lugar, todavía estaba algo tibia.

\- ¿Cómo es que se levanta tan temprano? – Cuestionó la amante de los animales.

\- Es que su entrenamiento comienza en la madrugada, - Explicó con una voz medio ronca la de ojos turquesa. – Sale a correr – Entonces su voz cambia por una más melosa – y se encuentra con Soarin.

\- ¡Soarin! – Hacen coro Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity. Twilight oye el chiflar de sus amigas, sin adherir participación de su parte, pero riendo debajo de su saco de dormir. Pronto sale para ver la cara de Rainbow cambiando de tonalidad, hasta adquirir un leve tono de azul.

\- ¡Basta Chicas! Ya les dije que...

\- Sí, dejen de molestarla. – Defendía de pronto Applejack. Todas aquí saben que desde la convención de Daring Do, Rainbow tiene novio a distancia. – Sentenciaba finalmente, cambiando nuevamente la tonalidad del rostro de la deportista. El guindo finalmente se mostraba con poca claridad.

\- Oigan, yo pensé que le gustaba el hermano de Fluttershy. – Acotó Twilight, entrando por fin.

\- No, con él es al revés. – Comentó Rarity.

Sunset sintió a la amante de los animales recogiendo su cuerpo un poco más. Lo pasado con el hermano menor de ella y Rainbow era anecdótico, cuando lo vio no supo cómo Rainbow podía mantenerse calmada ante él. Era un sujeto agradable, pero justamente con Rainbow era demasiado chulito. Y eso era bastante extraño par alguien menor a todas en el grupo.

\- Esperen un poco… y ¿Cómo puede estar con los tres al mismo tiempo? – Finiquitó la fémina de cabello enrulado.

Hasta ese momento, Rainbow no había podido desarrollar una defensa, burla, o indiferencia al mencionarse el tema de sus múltiples posibilidades.

\- Chicas Rainbow no tiene nada formalizado. Pero no imaginé que sería tan lanzada. – Comentó Rarity; mas, al ver que Rainbow tenía una de sus manos temblándole y una expresión de pocas amigas, cayó en cuenta de los múltiples significados que aquella palabra tenía. – Tampoco pensé que serías tan encantadora Rainbow. No sé qué tienes que vuelves loco a los que quieras.

\- Yo no quiero. – Dijo finalmente la fémina. Por un breve segundo, una sonrisa cómplice se esbozó; claro que un cumplido como aquel no era para nada indeseado.

\- Aunque yo no hago que la mitad de la escuela venga si digo que usaré un uniforme nuevo de las porristas. – Devolvió la chica de cabello poli cromático.

\- Hablando de volverlos locos… chicas, se les hará tarde. – Advirtió Rarity levantándose de su saco para dormir y acercándose al par de dormidas. – Vamos, no llegarán tarde a su primera cita y de regreso. – Complementó la de piel blanca, al tiempo de tomarlas por los hombros y darles pequeños empujoncitos.

\- Ya… cáspita, por algo están tan emocionadas. – Exclamó Sunset mientras volvía a levantarse. Esta vez sus ojos se abrían completamente para observar a la modista con los suyos brillándole por la emoción.

"Claro" se dijo a sí misma. Había una buena razón para que su amiga de piel blanca como la leche la observara así; donde necesitase verse bien, sin duda ella sería la primera a la que pediría consejo y de quien más se fiaría a la hora de ponerse un atuendo. Sin embargo, pronto le llegó la idea de que sería Flash el que la viera con la ropa que Rarity eligiese. Es decir, ella era buena haciéndolas lucir fabulosas no dudaba de que esta ocasión fuese a ser contraria.

Pero, lejos del vestuario, lejos de lo bonita que se pudiera ver… ¿Le gustaría a Flash?

No lo mostraba, pero a veces tenía esa preocupación. No sabía por qué… pero el muchacho de cabello azul marino le causaba una reacción diferente a otros muchachos. Se ponía algo nerviosa, cuidaba bien sus palabras y sobre todo, era precavida en su forma de reaccionar frente a él, a veces le costaba no parecer nerviosa. Además, por poco entretenidas que llegasen a ser sus conversaciones, escuchaba con cierta atención. Y justo en ese instante, se preocupaba por si llegaría a gustarle.

¿Le gustaba tanto? Era una locura.

Por fin, pudo sentir un cambio en la presión ejercida en su cama, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Fluttershy levantándose; bueno, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

\- Bien chicas, creo que es hora de comenzar. – Anunció Rarity. La emoción se notaba al ver su rostro con una sonrisa, unos ojos que no las perdían de vista y sobre todo, sus puños que chocaban contra sus mejillas.

Antes siquiera de poder responder, Fluttershy era asediada con una toalla.

\- Ummm… Sunset. Puedo… ¿Usar tu ducha? – Solicitó la fémina con timidez.

\- Claro que sí Flutters.

\- ¿Y tú? - Le inquirió de inmediato Rarity.

\- Pues, tengo un hechizo que mostrarles… me ha salvado la vida un par de veces esta semana. – Explicó la de ojos turquesa con algo de orgullo por su logro.

No esperó respuesta por parte de sus amigas, se adelantó a lanzarlo. Una umbra mágica la rodeó, hasta generar una esfera, no era posible ver el interior de esta. El grupo, salvo la amante de los animales que ya se había ido a dar una ducha esperaron por cinco segundos, viéndose los rostros para tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta.

Finalmente la umbra se desvaneció para dejar paso a una Sunset vestida con su chaqueta de cuero negra, sus vaqueros de licra, sus botas negras y todo el conjunto acostumbrado por ella y por demás conocido entre sus amigas.

La primera en notar algo más allá del evidente cambio de ropa fue la modista que de inmediato habló:

\- Tu cabello, está radiante.

\- Lo sé… me costó un montón encontrar la forma de hidratarlo y eliminar el resquebrajamiento…

La modista se levantó para tomar el cabello de su amiga.

\- Y además está sedoso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Magia… y más intentos de los que puedo recordar. – Aclaró la de ojos turquesa.

\- Definitivamente quiero que me enseñes… y qué… - La nariz de Rarity se acercó unos centímetros a su amiga. – Hueles a rosas. Sunset, eres una genio.

\- No, solo soy yo. – Dijo con algo de jactancia, poco antes de ver los ojos de Rainbow rodar.

\- Vamos Rainbow, sé que también quieres. – Le dijo la de cabello bicolor acercándose.

\- Sí tú lo dices. – Respondió la de cabello poli cromático, observando hacia la ventana para así mostrarse indiferente ante la situación.

Las manos de Sunset se posaron sobre el cuero cabelludo de Rainbow, en breve, la sombra mágica rodeó hasta el último cabello de la cabeza de su amiga. Fue cuestión de esperar unos segundos para ver un resultado similar al que la de piel ámbar había conseguido. Desde luego, la deportista inspeccionó que todo estuviera en su lugar, sus ojos se abrieron brevemente, estuvo a punto de exclamar algo, pero detuvo sus ánimos para mantener su voz en un tono sobrado.

\- No está mal… Rarity ya no tendrá que lastimarme con el odioso cepillo. – Sentenció aliviada por fin de uno de sus problemas más grandes con la modista.

\- Cariño, si te cepillaras como debe ser, no sufrirías tanto. – Respondió en su defensa la de ojos azules.

\- Alto… tenemos una prioridad aquí. – Interrumpió la de cabello enrulado, devolviendo la situación a un punto importante para todas.

Era pues algo implícito que una amiga deba ayudar a otra en temas tan importantes como los muchachos. Era trascendente hacerlo, se luchaba por un bien o quizás por una ilusión que a la mayoría siempre podría llegar. Qué mejor momento que experimentarlo a su edad, qué mejor momento que ser parte de ese mar de emociones en el cual tanto la ex equina como la muchacha tímida estaban involucradas.

Olvidando los detalles poco importantes, Sunset había acordado la cita doble tanto con Flash Sentry como con Discord, Fluttershy le agradeció que fuera a pedirlo por ella. Seguramente la fémina regresaría ya preparada para la cita; ella por otra parte, sabía que sería el maniquí de Rarity, cierto gozo la invadió al percatarse de que su amiga de ojos azules ya se acercaba con un conjunto preparado para la ocasión.

Ante su vista, la modista, sabedora de los secretos de la moda, expuso un conjunto que le dejó con la boca abierta.

\- Rarity, eso es un vestido… no creo que sea adecuado llevarlo para comer unas hamburguesas o ir al cine.

\- ¿Cine? – Cuestionó Applejack levantando una de sus cejas y con bastante picardía en una expresión entre risa y el intento de pronunciar una o con el lado derecho de la boca.

\- Bueno… sabía que no iría de acuerdo al contexto… preparé esto. – Explicó su más grande consejera en el aspecto.

Había seleccionado la chaqueta de cuero que siempre usaba, pero por dentro llevaría una blusa cuyo cuello ancho llegaba hasta uno de sus hombros, era de color rojo. Así que la idea era quitarse la chaqueta allá; no le desagradaba. Usaría los tenis que Rainbow le había regalado, esos blancos con decoraciones turquesa en la lengüeta y las agujetas; finalmente, estaban unos pantalones de licra negros. Que como siempre, irían acompañados para sentirse cómoda, en este caso, una falda amarilla que calculando, le llegaría hasta dos o tres dedos sobre la rodilla.

\- Vamos querida. – Señaló Rarity.

Observando a todas sus amigas en la puerta, listas para darle la privacidad necesaria para cambiarse y a la modista que se había quedado, pensó en una solución.

-Twilight, has levitar esto frente a mí por favor… así no las molesto. – Solicitó, a lo cual, la aludida obedeció casi de inmediato, la misma sábana que fue causa de conflicto entre las citadas y la deportista flotó en el aire hasta un nivel aceptable.

\- Gracias, no sabes lo difícil que es hacer levitar algo y hacer cualquier otra cosa al mismo tiempo.

\- No me digas… y esto de la magia ¿Cómo piensas estudiarla? – Cuestionó de pronto la de anteojos.

\- Ahora que lo dices. Podemos ir con todas las que quieran al laboratorio después de clases… tengo planeado estar metida allí durante unos meses y en mis ratos libres. – Aclaró mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse para cambiarse de ropa.

\- A mí me gustaría ayudarte y aprender contigo. – Expresó con algo de celeridad Twilight; la sábana tembló cuando lo hizo.

\- La primera lección es mantenerte enfocada en lo que canalizas Twili… si no el hechizo sale mal. – Sostuvo desde el otro lado de la sábana Sunset. – Creo que ya está. – Dijo poco antes de que la sábana finalmente cayese para mostrar a una Sunset con vestuario nuevo.

Era fresco, era informal y al mismo tiempo atractivo, realzaba las curvas del cuerpo de Sunset, sin embargo, también había un trabajo en los colores seleccionados y en la armonía de todo el conjunto. Era algo que una modista como Rarity apreciaba. Se había esforzado en balancear normalidad, contexto y los gustos de su amiga. Lo había logrado. Cuando Sunset se vio en el espejo no pudo evitar levantar sus dedos y darse a sí misma un guiño.

\- Te luciste Rarity… me encanta. – Expresó poco antes de ir a abrazar a su amiga.

\- Lo sé querida, lo sé. – Dijo encantada la modista.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar paso a la muchacha de cabello rosa. Todas a observaron con curiosidad.

\- Wow, te ves muy bien. – Se apresuró a valorar Applejack.

\- Emmm… gracias, me gusta este vestuario. – Aclaró la fémina.

\- Sí, es dinamita pura. – Explicó Pinkie Pie con emoción mientras la observaba con detenimiento, logrando elevar sus nervios.

La ropa de Fluttershy era la misma que había usado en la competencia de baile; el cambio que Rarity Realizó fue que reemplazó la falda con una más grande, que le llegaba a medio muslo, el patrón de colores se quedó tal cual y desde luego que los atributos de Fluttershy no necesitaban mucho trabajo para ser atractivos. Rarity tenía un sexto sentido para saber dónde estaría la mirada de los muchachos, más allá de lo evidente claro estaba.

\- ya son las nueve y treinta… ¡Van a llegar tarde! – Dio un grito Pinkie Pie.

\- Pues conozco una forma de llegar rápido Fluttershy; ¿Vienes conmigo? – Cuestionó la pelifuego.

\- La verdad no. Applejack me contó cómo se siente, así que mejor vamos en taxi. – Explicó Fluttershy.

\- De acuerdo. Pero pagas mis palomitas. – Advirtió la de cabello bicolor tomando su chaqueta para salir conjuntamente con la amante de los animales.

\- Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió Sunset poco antes de cerrar la puerta.

*/ Sábado 09 de abril de 2017, Canterlot; Equestria. 10:23, hora local.

Si antes parecía que el sol no volvería a salir. Ahora estoy seguro de que es de noche. Tulip está a punto de sacarme de quicio, a veces pienso en darle un puñetazo en esa boca tan grande que tiene; habla, habla y habla sin parar. Vamos, todos sabemos que en el campo de operaciones sería el primero en mearse del miedo.

Todo ha empeorado en el departamento. Sus discusiones con Sombra son continuas y me preocupa que lo saque de todo. Si Sombra se va, no tendré a nadie que me proteja del maldito… respiro profundamente. Supongo que deberé ser el sumiso de Tulip si pasa eso. Me tiene bronca, estoy seguro, lo veo en sus ojos de idiota.

El ambiente en la central está muy tenso, trato de quedarme en la escuela todo lo que puedo y también tomo tramos largos, no soporto a ese pedazo de viniendo donde mí como si fuera el puto amo de todo el departamento. Si tan solo fuera su superior… no dudaría en darle una patada tan fuerte que nunca más podría sentarse derecho.

Me está molestando cada vez más, pidiéndome detalles, informes, todo tipo de cosas. Como si no pusiera nada en los informes ni tuvieran todas las imágenes y audios de la maldita escuela. Hace dos días acabo de ver que el equipo de asalto en la central se está preparando para realizar operaciones en la ciudad y también hay más personal de campo. No sé de dónde están trayendo tanta gente. Me enteré por Sombra que se han abierto más grupos operativos, antes éramos como seis grupos, yo, Shining Armor, Sombra, y otros que no conozco que cumplíamos objetivos puntuales. Ahora hay como treinta alrededor de todo el mundo.

No sé qué carajos está pasando, cada vez tengo acceso a menos información. Sombra es el único en quien puedo confiar para enterarme de algo.

Como sea, por ahora pueden importarme un pepino.

Sunset Shimmer me invitó a una cita doble con Fluttershy, Flash Sentry y ella. Es una locura, pero incluso cuando signifique pasar el tiempo con ese idiota, Fluttershy vale la pena… Solo espero que todo esto no sea una broma, no estoy de humor para otro intento de cagarme la día. Juro que si alguien trata de hacerlo, no lo pensaré más y le quitaré la sonrisa de la boca.

Esta es la primera vez que veo a Fluttershy fuera de mi trabajo o del suyo. Es diferente, si hay suerte quizás pueda llevarla al cine. He esperado esta oportunidad por mucho tiempo. Han sabido arruinar cada oportunidad que he tenido pero esta vez, juro que lo voy a…

Respiro otra vez, el centro comercial es un lugar agradable para pasar el tiempo; he venido pocas veces desde que legué a la ciudad, la central me tiene muy presionado ultimadamente. Rayos, debo olvidarme de todo eso por un rato. Me gusta la iluminación del lugar; hay varias macetas con plantas y las tiendas están bien distribuidas. Es sábado y obviamente el lugar se llenará a medio día; de momento hay más jóvenes, algunos de Canterlot High, he visto a algunos antes. A otros no. Hay un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando de Rarity y Applejack, las escuché con claridad. Pero estas son de esas chicas que no es difícil odiar.

Por su ropa y sus costumbres piensan que son mejores, solo tuvieron suerte; tampoco es que sean la gran cosa. Podría ganarles en un montón de cosas, estoy seguro. Bueno, terminé sentado en esta banca al ingreso del centro comercial; me citaron aquí, he sido muy puntual. No he visto a nadie más…

Un momento… es ese niño bonito. Está entrando al centro comercial. Me ve, lo veo. Se va a sentar a una banca cercana, bien… creo que ambos sabemos que no queremos hablar con el otro, así tiene que quedarse. No soporto a los de su tipo. Aunque no me disgustaría nada romperle de nuevo la cara, me tengo que controlar. Al menos no está aquí el otro marico.

Abro mis piernas, extiendo mis brazos en la banca, claro una chica que pensaba sentarse aquí se va de inmediato… lárgate, conozco a una mejor que tú.

Una televisión colgada en la pared cerca del ingreso muestra las noticias; supongo que es peor quedarme en silencio y sonseando.

" _En otras noticias, hoy abordaremos una pequeña biografía del nuevo presidente de Tulivia; sí, Romero de la Calzada ha sido electo con una mayoría aplastante del 83% de los votos, marcando un record en toda Equestria del sur y también Equestria en la historia._

 _Nació en la parte más pobre de la región Norte de las montañas de Tulivia; dentro de la región más conflictiva de los últimos cincuenta años de historia de aquel país._

 _De su vida no existen muchos registros, salvo las notas que establecen que estuvo en la humilde escuela Nuestra virgen del Socavón hasta el octavo grado de primaria; después, tuvo que unirse al trabajo de su familia: la minería._

 _Recordemos que durante los 70 y 80 Tulivia sufrió constantes tomas de poder; hasta la llegada del general Yunque Agüero; cuyo mandato por veinte años aseguró una estabilidad mercantil en la república de Tulivia._

 _Una vez que Romero de la Calzada se vio obligado a trasladarse a la ciudad de Tulivia, debido a una baja en el precio de los metales extraídos en su país, buscó trabajo hasta llegar a costurero. Demostró, en la central obrera, una de los mayores sindicatos del continente, su capacidad para participar de la vida política._

 _Finalmente, el 1 de enero del 2001, en los altercados a propósito de los metales extraídos en minas Tulivianas y su exportación libre, se mostró como una figura política. Que pronto caería al olvido cuando el presidente Ángel Carmín tomó el palacio de gobierno mientras el general escapaba del país._

 _Finalmente el día de hoy, a las doce de la tarde, hora de Tulivia, se ha llevado el conteo final de votos teniendo como resultado la victoria de esta figura."_

\- Yo pienso que lo de Tulivia era una completa locura, la gente simplemente no puede hacer ese tipo de barbaridades por desconformidad con su gobierno. – Dice un muchacho. Me volteo para verlo.

Es un muchacho del Canterlot High, lo he visto antes. Está sentado con Flash Sentry.

\- También lo creo… o sea, parece que allá no pueden ponerse en orden y decidir bien las cosas. A veces solo eso hace falta.

Un frio me recorre toda la espalda; yo estaba allí en el golpe de Estado. Antes de que ese tal Ángel escapara en un avión. Vaya gente más cobarde que podían llegar a ser los políticos y ambiciosos de poder. No cuesta mucho ser valiente cuando tienes un montón de pechos que poner frente a ti. Eso lo aprendí a las malas.

\- Bueno, al menos allá tienen diversión, digo. Qué intenso debe ser meterse a combatir contra el gobierno de…

\- Calla. – Le ordeno a ese imbécil, es fuerte, no cabe duda. – No tienes ni puta idea de lo que significa vivir lo que ellos viven. La vida no es como uno de los malditos videojuegos que te gustan. – Si solo hubiera vivido un segundo de lo que viví en Tulivia no diría las cosas con tanta seguridad.

El muchacho se calla y yo también; Flash se me queda viendo, lo veo de reojo; siempre hay que estar atento, nunca se sabe cuándo un idiota tratará de hacerse el indestructible ni el payaso.

\- Ah sí, qué experiencia tienes tú. – Me responde.

\- Si quieres vamos al estacionamiento y vemos cuánto sé. – Le digo… estos tipos son más miedosos que una rata… incluso las ratas tienen sus momentos de coraje.

Pone sus manos contra sus rodillas, se levanta y está a punto de salir al estacionamiento. Bien, no me tomará mucho tiempo sacarle la cara de niño fuerte.

Estamos a punto de dirigirnos a la salida; pero veo a través de la puerta de cristal a Sunset Shimmer y a Fluttershy. Rayos. No podían ser menos oportunas; camino de nuevo hacia la banca para sentarme.

\- Qué, ¿Tanto miedo te doy?. – Me pregunta, tiene ganas; también yo. Pero mejor no hago tonterías.

\- Déjala para otra ocasión. – Le digo, puedo sacarle el alma a golpes cualquier día; menos ahora.

\- Bah, eres como los muchachos que la tienen pequeña. Ladras mucho y no haces nada.

Calma Discord, con un demonio. Tienes que calmarte. Aprieto mi puño, lo ignoro, Fluttershy está a punto de entrar.

\- Oye, te estoy hablando. – Este hijo de su madre en serio está a punto de sacarme de quicio. Una palabra más, tan solo una y juro que le saco todos los dientes.

\- Ya basta Teddy, déjalo en paz. No lo provoques frente a Fluttershy. – Esa es la vocecita de Flash.

Lo que menos me faltaba era que el niño bonito sintiese que era una buena idea defenderme, de este sujeto solo quiero la invitación a romperle la nariz, o si no es mucha molestia, que se mantenga a buena distancia de mí. Pero ahora tiene que sentirse capaz de salvar el día.

\- Pues ya. Te salvó Fluttershy. – No, no lo escuché, solo lo imaginé. Ese bastardo no lo dijo, lo escuché yo… tengo que… 1, 2, 3

Finalmente ambas entran por la puerta, se dirigen hacia nosotros. Claro que ese tal Teddy se va; que suerte, sus estupideces estaban a punto de explotarle en la cara. Hubiera arruinado todo esto y tal vez Fluttershy ya no querría saber nada más de mí. Piensa que he cambiado, la verdad hasta mi tocayo piensa que Fluttershy me está haciendo bien. No sé qué decir.

Finalmente llegan frente a nosotros. Esto es raro, no sé cómo saludarla; así que solo me paro para levantar la mano y:

\- Hola, cómo has estado.

\- Bien gracias. – Me responde; después le levanto la mano a Sunset.

\- Hey Discord… pensé que llegarías tarde, como a nuestras sesiones.

\- Pues como ves. No. – No se me ocurre nada más para decir.

Flash se levanta, se acerca a Sunset, le da la mano y antes de que la estrechen, ella la quita para jugarle una broma, me saca una sonrisa; pero pronto le da un beso en la mejilla y no sabe qué hacer. Se sonroja un poco; Fluttershy y yo vemos la escena. Este tipo sí que es directo. No se toma más molestias y pasa a saludar a Fluttershy.

\- Fluttershy, te ves bien. – Le dice con voz bastante relajada. Yo soné muy nervioso. – ¿Qué les parece ir a comer una hamburguesa o tomar un helado, tengo hambre? – Flash toma la delantera.

Ambas lo siguen, mientras que yo me quedo parado unos instantes. Fluttershy se voltea, me indica con la cabeza que vaya junto con ellos. Me tomo un segundo para avanzar. Sunset camina al lado de Fluttershy; pero Flash se acerca.

\- Saben, recientemente las escuché tocar. Son bastante buenas, esa guitarra está muy afinada y suena bastante bien; las letras de Fluttershy son geniales. – de pronto, las dos se dividen para dejarlo pasar al medio; desde luego que lo escuchan.

Me quedo atrás; no lo sé… nunca tuve mucha habilidad para mantener conversaciones; tampoco tengo algo de qué hablar. Fluttershy es genial en la banda, las pocas veces que las vi realmente me gustaron. Tienen un aspecto increíble y su música es bastante… pura; no tiene esas estupideces que les obligan a poner a las estrellas del rock, pop o esas cosas populares.

\- Gracias, tuve un buen maestro. – Dice Shimmer dándole un leve codazo al muchacho.

Es cierto, ambos estaban juntos en el pasado, después Flash Sentry la dejó y eso es todo lo que me enteré en todo este tiempo.

Escucho su conversación todo el tiempo, desde que subimos las escaleras eléctricas hasta cuando pasamos por una buena parte del centro para llegar al sitio de comidas; allí hay unas cuantas palmeras pequeñas y la iluminación que viene de las ventanas del techo es bastante agradable; afuera están instaladas varias mesas en algunos sectores como jugos y hamburguesas, ahora, también hay locales de comida rápida, pollos NFC, comida Surequestriana. Extraño las salteñas de Tulivia.

Flash nos lleva directamente a un puesto de hamburguesas, la mesa y las sillas son blancas, por suerte hay una sombrilla de verde, rojo y azul; no la necesitamos porque el sol todavía no está al punto infernal, es agradable el lugar.

\- Que desean ordenar. – Viene a decirnos un sujeto con una vicera de "Hamburguesas Holly"

\- Una de queso. – Ordena Fluttershy con su típica voz suave.

\- Una de carne. – Dice Fluttershy.

\- Yo pediré una vegetariana esta vez. – Sunset.

\- Yo quiero una doble con carne, pero sin cebolla. – Ordeno, nunca me ha gustado mucho la cebolla, me da un picazón horrible en la lengua.

\- Bien, sus órdenes estarán en seguida. – Dice el sujeto poco antes de irse.

Tenemos suerte, todavía no hay muchos aquí, un par de muchachos y otra pareja. En serio odio los lugares sobre poblados.

De pronto empieza a sonar una música, son los temas del momento. La verdad no soy ningún fan de esas cosas.

\- Y cómo has estado. – Le pregunta Sunset a Flash.

\- Pues bien en realidad, mi banda está a punto de conseguir un contacto con la BMF estudio y estamos practicando como locos.

\- Wow, qué alegría escuchar eso. Siempre supe que lo lograrían. – Dice Sunset.

\- Por cierto, tenemos planeados algunos temas donde necesitaremos la colaboración de las Rainboms, sus letras y algunas voces femeninas nos harán falta y yo dije que conozco a la mejor banda femenina de toda la ciudad. – Explica Flash; de música no sé ni naranjas. Mi voz es horrible para cantar y creo que soy el más arrítmico que conozco.

\- Eso se oye genial, se lo comunicaré a las chicas; sé que a Rainbow Dash le encantará la idea.

\- Y cómo te está yendo a ti Fluttershy. – Pregunta Flash.

Ella se pone indecisa aunque su expresión sigue siendo tranquila – es algo que he aprendido a ver bien de ella –, piensa un poco y responde:

\- Pues, el refugio de animales está a punto de recibir un apoyo por parte de la alcaldía; les dimos una petición y fue aprobada, nos darán un segundo espacio donde estaba un viejo edificio que fue desocupado por problemas de plagas. – Dice Fluttershy con bastante emoción. He aprendido a notarlo, parecería que está apenada todo el tiempo.

\- Oh, eso suena genial, dinos a mí y a los muchachos si necesitas ayuda para levantar cosas pesadas. Sabes que por ustedes, lo que sea. – Lo dice con tanta seguridad que le saca una sonrisa a Fluttershy. A mí me cuesta un montón hacerlo.

\- Gracias.

\- Y cómo te va a ti Sunset. – Pregunta Flash.

\- Su orden está lista. – Interrumpe el sujeto, baja unos platillos de plástico que tienen nuestras hamburguesas, tomo la mía sin esperar un segundo. Tengo un hambre del demonio

Ella también toma su orden. Lo observa mientras da una mordida, aguardando un momento para responder; traga y comienza a hablar.

\- Pues he estado construyendo el ya sabes… hay tantas cosas que quiero investigar que hice una lista que ocupó tres páginas. Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar.

Al diablo. Flash sabía de lo que Sunset estaba haciendo; no sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes. Ese noviecito de Sunset tiene la clave para saber qué carajos es todo esto. A mí no me costaría nada extraerlo, disfrutaría la parte de dejarlo inconsciente. Enserio me gustaría hacerlo, pero no es un objetivo pasivo, si le hago algo la demonio frente a mí me sacaría la mierda.

\- Emm ¿Discord? – Me pregunta Fluttershy.

\- ¿Sí? - respondo, me perdí de algo, estoy seguro.

\- Flash te preguntó cómo están tus días. – Maldito Flash, no puedo evitar sonreír. Ha sido un buen juego de palabras. Creo que ni Flutters ni Sunny saben qué trató de decirme. Lo miro con la misma sonrisa.

\- La verdad no tengo mucho que decir… tampoco me gusta hablar de esas cosas. – Digo, no tengo idea de qué inventar ahora… supuestamente estoy en un reformatorio. Pero no tengo ni una idea para mentir.

\- Bueno, algunos somos reservados… ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? – Le pregunta Flash a Sunset. Ella se hecha a reír.

\- Pues sí, eras el tipo más tímido del mundo. Recuerdo que te caíste al piso por los nervios.

\- Sí, era bastante tímido hasta el primer año de secundaria. Nunca supe que podía llegar a ser así de ardiente. – Agrega haciendo una pose y sacando los labios en mofa.

Tanto Fluttershy como Sunset ríen, aunque ella mueve la palma de su mano para bajarle los humos.

Termino mi hamburguesa doble, me ha calmado el hambre un poco. Al resto le falta un poco.

\- Oigan chicas, qué les parece ir a ver una película. – Flash es bastante lanzado.

\- Claro, hay una de terror que Rainbow me ha comentado todo este tiempo.

\- Sí. – Finaliza Fluttershy.

Nadie pide mi opinión, es obvio que diré que sí. ¿Qué chico no lo haría? Me levanto y los sigo de nuevo.

* * *

Para quienes estaban ansiosos por leer toda la cita doble solo tengo que decir: perdón. La extensión era demasiado amplia y todavía no sé cómo terminarla. Estoy ligeramente bloqueado, así que tengan paciencia si la semana que viene no actualizo. Es un placer comunicar que estoy haciendo portadas para mis fanfics, así que dentro de unas semanas ya verán el resultado de mi trabajo. Me he puesto una meta: superar el paisajismo de Outapo; su diseño de personajes es inalcanzable para mis manos torpes (al menos por un buen tiempo); sin embargo, sé que puedo hacer una portada respetable. Nos leemos pronto.


	31. Cita Doble 2

Un movimiento del dedo anular de su mano derecha en un constante golpecito en su rodilla era todo lo que podía contener sus nervios. Aspiraba aire, su pecho se ensanchaba; exhalaba, se estrechaba. Sus ojos observaban el avión. El resto de los pasajeros conversaba, dormía, consumían algún bocadillo que las azafatas les proporcionaban. El ambiente estaba un poco cargado; no, solo era él, estaba ansioso.

El viaje se prolongó de Tulivia a un país fronterizo con Equestria y desde allí llegaría al lugar donde Sunset residía. Tres horas de sueño en tierra fueron todo menos reparadoras. Tuvo dos pesadillas, en la primera sus poderes lo convirtieron en un demonio hecho y derecho, en la segunda, un avión por poco chocaba antes de estrellarse.

Estaba preocupado, sentía que debía guardar toda la energía posible. Presentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder, no sabía decir qué exactamente. Quizás era el temor que los humanos podían sentir, su paranoico miedo pudo obligarle a sacar a la Sunset Shimmer humana de su lujosa casa en el Golfo del Saak. Nada podía asegurar que lo que decía era verdadero; sospechaba. Pero no estaba completamente fundamentado.

Los humanos eran criaturas demasiado impredecibles, porque actuaban de forma bastante poco racional en ciertos momentos, tristemente eran los momentos donde se daban grandes cambios y grandes acciones. Pero si de algo podía estar seguro era que esas criaturas poseían un miedo bastante encarnado, bastante profundo; el miedo era un medio de control relativamente bueno, pero a la larga llevaba a consecuencias perjudiciales de toda clase. Los humanos poseían una capacidad demasiado alta para la violencia. Bastaba con ver su preciado internet por cinco minutos, bastaba con visitar alguno de los rincones no mostrados por los medios masivos de comunicación.

En ese mismo instante se llevaba una guerra de guerrillas en Adambaue. Se bombardeaban a tantos inocentes en las intervenciones del gobierno de Equestria al país de Argia. Esos hechos ocultos del conocimiento común eran insignificantes para los residentes del primer mundo como Equestria. Esa clase de bichos raros eran los humanos, con uso de razón pero viviendo la mayor parte del tiempo en la irracionalidad. Sus necesidades ficticias eran los productos de esa irracionalidad.

Los hechos más violentos del mundo ni siquiera importaban a los Equestrianos, a no ser claro que estos les llegaran a la cara, a la piel, a los huesos. Y sin embargo, tanto en el Saak como en Equestria o Argia regía una misma ley: Lo extraño, lo que está por fuera de su comprensión, normalidad o sistema era un peligro, los humanos veían con peligro aquello que les era extraño, todavía más, rara vez pudieron tildar algo extraño como neutro, casi siempre fue malo.

Seres semejantes podían ser compadecidos por sociedades como los ponis, por mucho que tanto a él como a Supay les agradase Equestria. Tristemente, ahora él también tenía una parte de humano y en gran parte, sentía varios fragmentos de la irracionalidad humana, sentimientos, temores, afecciones. Y sin embargo, al ser al mismo tiempo demonio, no podía evitar combinar ambos. Tulivia era su segunda tierra, el lugar que lo había visto renacer y vivir su nueva vida. ¿Cómo no sentirse parte de su gente? Es más, ¿Cómo no ser su gente? El tuliviano era un humano como cualquier otro; incluso su cultura era tan similar a las del mundo que fácilmente podía dejar de ser especial al analizarla mejor.

Pero incluso así, se sentía Tuliviano. Quizás por ello emprendió manos a la obra y candidateó como presidente, estando en una campaña por todos esos meses pasados. Allí estaba la ambición demoniaca, dominar, reconstituir, doblegar a las sociedades. Lo haría, de eso no cabía duda.

Al menos si todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Su cabeza volvió al punto donde había iniciado, ¿Qué pasaría si los humanos supieran toda la verdad de los demonios? Las consecuencias eran inconmensurables para su cabeza. Conociéndolos como los conocía, no tardarían en tratar de estudiarlos, en tratar de diseccionar, abrir, interrogar, aislar, experimentar. ¿Por qué? Pues porque todo era para ellos algo de lo que se podría sacar provecho; nada poseía un valor inviolable,6 ni siquiera la vida misma. Algunos cuantos que deseaban conocer eran usados para que algún día sus conocimientos se transformaran en tecnología y técnica; y así crear el medio por el cual los humanos podían hacer tanto bien. Pero que usaban solo para matarse entre ellos, matarse de hambre, matarse de esfuerzo, matarse a sangre fría, matarse con tanta facilidad.

Sunset había tenido tanta suerte de encontrar humanas excepcionales que podían quererla. Aunque nunca podrían amarla como ella las amaba, los humanos desconocían el tipo de amor que un poni tenía porque estaban limitados tanto social como biológicamente.

Asombrado, Wane observó su mano, así como habían cientos de ramificaciones dibujadas por las irregularidades de su piel, así era su pensamiento ahora. No podía enfocarse en un solo tema, sus preocupaciones, sus paciones, sus deseos, sus recuerdos; todo llegaba en un huracán de ideas que siempre lo enviaba a otra parte.

Cerró los ojos para recordar en lo que pensaba en un primer instante, antes de poder entrar en calma por el olvido de sus preocupaciones. De nuevo, el pensamiento regresó.

Esos humanos podrían ir tras él y tras Sunset Shimmer, de hecho, tras las dos Sunset Shimmer. No había posibilidad de escapar de su afán por comprender y usar ni de su temor a lo desconocido. Debía pensar junto a Sunset en una solución, en algo que pudiese limitar el actuar humano. Obviamente, no destruirían investigaciones, ni borrarían algunas memorias, Sunset era demasiado moral para hacerlo.

"Atención pasajeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar. Abróchense los cinturones" – Señaló por el parlante el piloto.

*/

Me siento un completo idiota, no he abierto la boca desde que todo esto comenzó; no tengo nada que decir, nada importante, no sé cómo hacer reír a las chicas. Con Fluttershy me salé esforzándome. Pero para Flash es tan sencillo.

Ha hablado de tantas cosas hasta ahora; sabe cómo mantener el interés en ellas. No tengo muchas ideas, salvo observar de vez en cuando a Fluttershy. Rayos, mientras subíamos por las escaleras eléctricas hice una idiotez. Me le quedé viendo el vestido, bueno, más que el vestido. Cuando ella se volteó y me miró. No pude subir los ojos rápidos. Debe estar pensando que soy un pervertido. Lo que me faltaba.

\- Después, tuvimos que llevar a pie todos los instrumentos porque cambiamos la llanta de repuesto por la cena.

Fluttershy ríe, lleva su mano a la boca. Hace eso cuando está a punto de carcajear, Sunset también claro que no se tapa la sonrisa. Mírenlas, ambas son chicas hermosas, Fluttershy lo es mucho más. ¿Cómo podrían juntarse con alguien como yo? Por fin llegamos a la puerta del cine. Ya ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí; hago mal cuarteto. No entiendo por qué las chicas los prefieren a ellos.

Oigo el tema de un tema de moda, ya ni recuerdo el nombre, usualmente no me gusta tanta porquería. La boletería está a pocos metros, las carteleras están puestas por todos lados; Guerra Civil, La muñeca embrujada tres y Noche de la independencia. Desde luego que irían a ver la de terror.

\- Cuatro para La Muñeca Embrujada por favor. – Le dice Flash antes de darse media vuelta. – Chicos, son 10 bits por cabeza.

Sacamos los billetes, rayos. Solo tengo un billete de 50 bits en el bolsillo; ahora que lo pienso bien, no he tocado casi nada del dinero que recibo al trabajar para el departamento Cero. Le paso el billete a Flash. Me devuelve la boleta y el cambio.

\- Yo pagaré las palomitas. – Flash, esta vez podré hacer algo.

\- Que sea mitad y mitad. – Digo yo adelantándome y siguiéndolo al puesto de comestibles. Típica estrategia de los cines, no puedes llevar nada para comer, salvo lo que ellos ofrezcan.

Ambas se quedan paradas, hablan, no sé de qué exactamente. Me volteo mientras caminamos.

\- Hey Discord, esto es incómodo. Pero creo que deberíamos olvidar lo que pasó el otro día ¿Te parece bien? – Suelta de repente, no me esperaba que este niño bonito fuera a decirlo, me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciese. Llegamos al mostrador, hay un sujeto hablando por celular.

No puedo decir que no, porque seré el idiota que no aceptó el perdón del imbécil al que golpeó. Y sé que se lo dirá a Sunset, ella se lo dirá a Fluttershy, todo terminará en mi contra. Si le digo que sí todo acaba, no tengo razones para llevarme mal con él. No puedo fingir que me cae bien, rayos, si no hubiera tanto de por medio me contentaría con decirle no.

\- Bien. – No sé si lo dije bien; tampoco me importa, con tal de que haya dicho sí.

\- Perfecto; pero aquí entre nosotros, gracias por darle una paliza a Timber. – Esa parte de Flash no me la conocía.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le pregunto, no lo puedo evitar, de entre los dos, me gustó más darle una paliza a Timber que a Flash.

\- Porque es un sujeto bastante pesado, y también porque se lo venía buscando.

\- No tuviste el valor de golpearlo por ti mismo ¿No? – Este momento es el mejor de toda la mañana, Flash no es el niño bonito que todos creen y eso me encanta.

\- Viejo, no tienes por qué ser tan sangrón conmigo [lo sé, este término ya no es usado en muchos contextos, lo pongo como coloquial porque su significado está disponible en los diccionarios]. – Jaja, rayos, enserio lo estoy disfrutando.

\- No vi que un niño bonito le tuviera tanta bronca a uno de los suyos.

Por fin el sujeto que atiende deja de hablar or el celular, nos mira; tiene la mirada del típico distraído con actitud idiota.

\- Qué desean. – Está algo cabreado.

\- Dos extra grandes. – Ordenpo.

\- Dos extra grandes, ¿Algo más? – Repite, ambos negamos con la cabeza.

Me volteo para ver a Flash, parece que lo que le dije le ha dado directo en las pelotas. Me observa.

\- No te pases. Lo que pasaba con él fue lo mismo que pasamos entre los dos. – Me dice de pronto. – No nos caemos bien, pero Sunset y Twilight querían que así fuese.

\- Nadie me está obligando. – Le digo, no sé qué se piensa que es este muchacho con aires de comprensivo.

\- Vamos hermano, los dos sabemos que no miras a Fluttershy solo porque tiene dos buenos…

\- O te calmas o esto terminará mal sin importar que nos vean. – Le amenazo.

\- Ves, a eso me refiero. Ya lo verás; ellas querrán que tú y yo nos llevemos bien. – Lo que dice es una verdadera patada en el estómago.

\- O sea que estamos jodidos.

\- ¿Y esas palomitas? – Pide Sunset Shimmer Flash se da la vuelta con la orden.

\- Básicamente sí, así que mejor has el esfuerzo. Con Timber podíamos actuar bien.

\- Un momento, ese Timber y Twilight… - Pregunto mientras observo que el tamaño extra grande no es lo que solía ser.

\- Pues sí, desde el verano. – Me responde. Aunque ya no tiene la voz de niñito bueno que tenía hace rato.

\- Con razón Twilight me mira mal. – No puedo evitar sonreír. Típico, enamorarse de niño bonito y terminar como en las novelas, llorando.

Nos acercamos, es hora de entrar al cine.

Cielos, el cine, hay cosas que se pueden hacer en el cine y algunas de ellas son demasiado buenas como para decirlas; aunque Fluttershy no es todavía nada, estoy aquí como amigo y creo que así es como se quedará. Mejor no me arriesgo.

Aunque se ve tan bien y es tan bonita… rayos, en serio me estoy jalando de esta tipa. No tiene mucho sentido que me vaya ahora, la película seguramente será una que ni siquiera da miedo; creo que todos saben eso y solo van por una cosa al cine.

Las mejores butacas están desocupadas, nos apresuramos porque ya llegarán todos los demás, supongo que podría ver la película y comer las palomitas, tampoco puede ser una película del asco, aunque no hay que dudar de la incompetencia de los directores y guionistas actuales. Por supuesto que las mejores butacas son las que están en un rincón en la parte trasera, no en la primera fila, sino en la quinta o sexta, donde se puede ver la película y tener la privacidad suficiente. Primero va Sunset, después Flash, después Fluttershy y ahora yo.

Y cómo no, los anuncios empiezan a ser pasados, el mejor cine es el del centro comercial, tiendas de videojuegos, visite el museo de historia natural. Todo esto es aburrido.

\- Y dime Discord ¿Alguna vez te paso algo parecido?

Oh cierto, las historias de carretera; no salí del puerto de Filldelphia hasta hace poco, jamás viajé más allá de sus límites.

\- No, la verdad no he tenido ningún accidente ni nada en carretera.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron el día? – Le pregunta Fluttershy a Flash Sentry.

\- Pues con tremendo dolor en los pies, los tuve en agua fría toda la noche y Teddy, ese gran tipo, terminó con un dolor de hombro; por suerte tuvimos su ayuda, si no, terminábamos todos desarmados. – Dice Flash riendo de nuevo.

\- Ya va a comenzar. – Sunset señala la imagen; volteo para ver.

La introducción de la empresa que hizo la película, el director y comienza. No sé por qué casi todas empiezan en un lugar sin mucha gente. Como sea, la mujer camina en una casa, no, una mansión en medio de la nada, afuera hay un bosque que apenas tiene el color verde. En el patio está uno de esos columpios que en alguna parte de la película se moverá solo, su hija juega hasta que de pronto grita. La mujer sale a ver qué pasó. Pero ya no está ahí, típico.

Entonces sale a buscarla; como siempre la música comienza, además, parece que todo los ruidos dejan de existir. Sigue avanzando.

\- ¡Wheater! – Comienza a gritar.

\- Mamá – Grita la pequeña desde el bosque.

No vayas, está muerta o algo.

Avanza, bueno, se lo buscó.

\- ¡Mamá! Ma-ma. – Su voz cambia de una niña de diez años por el de una niña de cinco o cuatro, se hace más fina, un poco más aguda.

\- Wheater ¿Dónde estás? – Vamos, no sigas la voz.

\- Má-ma – Esa voz está haciéndose más mecánica.

Claro que como toda madre de Hollywood, se acerca corriendo.

El bosque se hace más obscuro, hay mucho moho en los troncos.

\- Má-ma… mag-mahhhh – Lo último es como un gemido de agonía.

\- ¡Hija! – La mujer comienza a correr como una loca.

Por fin llega a un lugar con algo de iluminación, está entre los árboles, no hay ni hiervas ni arbustos ni nada parecido, solo una muñeca.

\- Mamá. – Ahora la muñeca resulta ser de esas parlantes, el sonido de su voz es igual que el de los horribles juguetes que pueden hablar.

\- ¿Qué demon…?

La muñeca esta vestida con una ropa igual a la que tenía la niña, también tiene su peinado. Este es un buen momento para correr maldita. Corre tonta, corre.

\- Quiero a mi mamá.

Las manos de la muñeca comienzan a moverse por cuenta propia. Entonces la música de terror cambia y la muñeca grita:

\- ¡Mamá!

Varios se sobresaltan porque al decirlo la mujer cae al piso con fuerza, tiene una cortada en la frente. La mujer comienza a gritar, se da vuelta y trata de levantarse para escapar. Te lo dije, tenías que salir corriendo pero no… tenías que quedarte a ver a la estúpida muñeca. Obvio, la mujer cae instantáneamente y la muñeca la toma por una pierna; la mano de la muñeca tiembla y de pronto sus pequeños dedos abren una herida en la pierna de la madre.

\- Mamá… - Sigue diciendo.

Trata de levantarse pero la muñeca jala de su pierna, la mujer es arrastrada por el piso. Comienza a jalarla, la arrastra.

\- No… ¡No! – Grita la mujer antes de perderse en la obscuridad junto a la muñeca.

\- Má-ma… Má-ma.

El grito de la mujer se combina con el pitido de una caldera; cambian de escenario, del bosque a una casa en un suburbio de alguna ciudad.

\- Se los digo señores Mash; esta casa es la mejor inversión que se puede hacer en este barrio, su ubicación, estado y estética se venden por sí mismos. El precio les permitirá mudarse a una zona más tranquila cuando deseen.

\- Es una buena oferta señorita Shallow; pero mi esposo y yo estamos buscando una casa con un espacio amplio para jugar y no importa que esté a unas horas del trabajo.

\- Bueno, como ven en esta guía, todas las casas con esas características se han vendido ya.

\- Bueno, qué me dice de una piscina, creo que algo bueno para nuestra hija sería poder nadar. – Ese es el señor Mash.

\- Claro, hay una casa a dos cuadras de aquí que puede cumplir con sus espectaticas, aunque no tendrá para nada el espacio de esta cocina ni un comedor de dos entradas.

\- Espere un momento, aquí hay una casa que está en venta y no está marcada. – Señora Mash, si no lo está es por una buena razón, sea más sensata y confórmese con lo que hay.

\- Oh sí, creo que lo olvidé, es la mansión Graphite.

Wadafac, tiene mi apellido. Sunset y Fluttershy me miran.

\- Apellido maldito. – Me susurra Sunset, no puedo evitar sonreír. – uh – hace como en las historias de terror moviendo sus dedos.

Un momento, aquí ella es la verdadera maldita, una maldita demonio. Qué irónica puede ser la vida.

\- ¿Mansión? Cariño, no creo que podamos costearnos eso.

\- Pues, el precio de la mansión es un poco más alto que el de esta propiedad, no tiene problemas estructurales, solo reparaciones menores, un pintado nuevo, algunas ventanas y limpieza general y ya está.

\- Pues resulta que tengo habilidad para este tipo de cosas. – No señor Marsh, usted de seguro será el primero en morirse.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Vamos para allá en este mismo instante.

\- Am, claro. Solo piensen bien, esta casa es bastante cómoda y su hija no tendrá mucha cercanía a la ciudad viviendo allá.

\- Señorita Shallow, mi hija no va a crecer jamás. – No se haga el tonto señor Marsh, a su hija se la van a dar en medio del bosque cuando crezca o en alguna casa de sus amigas…

\- Bueno, pero les diré que no ha tenido una buena inspección en un buen tiempo.

\- Pero usted dijo que la calidad estructural estaba bien.

\- Sí, eso dije.

Van a la mansión.

Ag, no puedo soportar la aburrida película, llegarán se enamorarán, la comprarán y se armará el desmadre.

Quince minutos después.

Rayos, todo fue tal cual lo pensé, por qué tienen que hacerlas tan obvias, creo que los escritores de películas de terror son cada vez menos originales.

Me volteo para observar a Fluttershy, está un poco nerviosa, lo ha estado desde que se ha hecho de noche y la pequeña salió a explorar con su padre. La madre está preparando un café, han terminado de desempacar y todo, claro que la mansión es preciosa, tiene televisión y toda la cosa.

De pronto encuentra una caja cerrada en el desván. Y la abre… ahí está la endemoniada muñeca de plástico, está vestida como la niña del inicio.

\- ¿De dónde viniste? – Pregunta la mujer observándola mejor, observa bien sus ojos, la cámara se enfoca en sus ojos demasiado realistas, son esos de vidrio.

Tres dos uno. La puerta se abre y algunas muchachas dan un gritito, otros muchachos también se asustan, pero solo dan un brinquito, ven a la chica, se ven entre ellos, y vuelven como estaban, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto es tan típico. Fluttershy se asusta también, empuja con su mano las palomitas, pero reacciono y logro salvar un buen tanto, otro se va al piso a fastidiar el día del encargado de limpiar. Procuraré no pisar a esas guerreras perdidas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto.

\- Sí, solo… solo quise estornudar. – Me confiesa. Este no es el momento de ser orgullosa Flutters, podemos salir de aquí e ir por algo de comer o a algún otro lugar, cualquiera.

La película continúa.

Diez minutos después.

\- Dejé a la muñeca aquí, ¿Segura de que no la moviste Sweetie? – Pregunta la señora Marsh.

\- La hermana de Rarity está maldita – Sigue bromeando Sunset. Ni idea de quien sea esa chiquilla, tampoco sabía que la blancona tenía hermana.

\- No mamá, la muñeca se mueve sola.

Quince minutos después.

Por fin el señor Marsh desapareció en el bosque, la señora Marsh pensó que estaba en el bar de Joe, pero nada de nada.

\- ¡Mamá! – La muñeca está gritando.

\- ¡Mamá! – El grito es más cercano.

\- ¡Mamá! – El órgano, el grito de la mujer y la mano de la muñeca que la toma del hombro hacen que varios de los chicos griten, claro que la estúpida muñeca iba a atacar, era más que obvio, no puedo creer que esto todavía pueda dar…

Siento algo en mi mano… Es tibio, es suave… veo mejor. Es la mano de Fluttershy. Santo cielo, ahora veo por qué vienen aquí todos estos colegas.

No arruinaré el momento, solo lo disfrutaré como tan bien me lo vengo mereciendo. No hay muchas cosas que pudiese hacer ahora, y la verdad, mientras más aterradora se pone la película, más me aprieta la mano; volteo para verla, sus ojos están atentos en la muñeca.

Sus ojos son diferentes a casi todos los de las chicas que he visto; tienen una curva que la hace ver más tímida, pero cuando te observa, es como si prácticamente fuera incapaz de hacerte daño, es raro que solo sienta eso con ella. No importa, sus pestañas, su forma de mirar son únicas. Bajo la mirada.

Cómo olvidar lo que vi esa noche. A veces me pregunto si algún día podré volver a verla así, claro que en otro caso, con su consentimiento. Al diablo, Flash tiene razón, tiene un buen par de… carajo Discord, si te descubre estás perdido. Levanto la vista para volver a sus ojos. Mejor que no me vea con la cara idiota que debo tener en este instante; observo a algunos de los que están a nuestra altura. Oh rayos, ya la mayoría está pasándola bien. Aprovechan la obscuridad y dejan de prestarle atención a la película – creo que saben que es mala – sabía de esto; pero nunca pude verlo o estar en esta situación antes.

Vuelvo la vista sobre Fluttershy, de reojo ha visto a los demás al igual que yo. No sé bien qué hacer. En serio quiero besarla; pero no me atrevo ¿Y si no le gusta? Como es tímida, podría ser que no quisiese que yo la besara teniendo tanto público alrededor.

*/

El olor a palomitas, a fragancias de toda clase usadas por las féminas y los desodorantes utilizados por los jóvenes podía llegar a apreciarse con un olfato medianamente entrenado; la obscuridad, el sonido envolvente, constante y lo suficientemente alto como para dejar atrás toda conversación componían un lugar único, idóneo para aquel suceso tan esencial para la vida de los adolescentes equestrianos. No había movimiento como en una fiesta, no existía la mirada de los curiosos, al menos pasaba inadvertida; sí, en ese lugar se desplegaba un ambiente idóneo para experimentar aquel gesto tan propio de los humanos: el beso.

Frances, de pico, de lengua, con mal aliento, de primerizo, con labios suaves, con labios gruesos, con labios partidos, con labios resecos; todo adolescente que acostumbrara ir bien acompañado a los cines con cierta frecuencia podía dar cuenta de estas diferencias, podían apreciarlas con más fineza. Si bien no era el único lugar donde se podía hacerlo, era el lugar donde más se lo hacía, más fácil de alcanzar.

Flash Sentry había olvidado la sensación de los labios de Sunset, su forma de besar era peculiar; se tomaba un segundo, para observar sus ojos a pocos centímetros de que hicieran contacto, al menos una de sus manos frías buscaba contacto con una de las suyas; después de ese segundo, cerraba sus ojos y finalmente sentía esos suaves, pero firmes labios.

Al principio los contraía, tomando su labio superior con los suyos, era una forma de apresarlo y después lo soltaba para después tomarlo por completo; así era Sunset, marcaba el ritmo; él había aprendido a dejarse llevar por ella, a seguir el paso que le marcaba.

Existía también otro detallito importante, al principio fue algo extraño, después comenzó a extrañarlo: le gustaba que sus narices tuvieran contacto aunque fuese solo por unos segundos. Aquella singularidad contrajo consigo, además de las sensaciones intensas que suponía para un muchacho, sentirse especial; a su juicio, muy experimentado por cierto, probablemente tenía los besos de la mejor en la materia.

En el calor del momento, en las circunstancias, en el contexto, fuere lo que fuere, Fluttershy apretó la mano de Discord, en una suerte de emoción contenida que de pronto se mostraba como un torbellino que se llevaría con toda seguridad al joven que tenía al lado, le vio a los ojos y le sonrió. Este no tardó en captar el mensaje. Con las bendiciones de la fémina, el conquistador atrevido se lanzó.

Una gota de agua caería al piso en una lluvia de emociones, una suerte infinita de colores de pronto rodeaba al joven. Embelesado, sentía como si le dieran golpecitos miles de alas alrededor de la cabeza y unos tremendos martillazos en el corazón; ni hablar del calor que de pronto asediaba su cuello. Sus manos empedernidas en no propasarse sujetaban fuertemente sus rodillas. Fluttershy era demasiado buena, demasiado pura; sus pensamientos más placenteros tenían que ser suprimidos.

El aroma que emanaba del cuello de la fémina, dulce; como su voz. Sus labios, suaves y que parecían derretirse a medida que los suyos los presionaban, por un instante creyó necesitar dejar de presionar, pero pronto ella tomó la iniciativa de acercar los suyos. No hay nada que el amor no pueda enmascarar dicen algunos, sin embargo, por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo sintió ver el lado más oculto de aquella muchacha. Aquello no era un gustito de aquellos que se pudo dar con Sonata. Esto era algo que jamás había sentido. Por breves momentos sentía que la conocía mucho antes, que de alguna forma, sus caminos necesariamente debían terminar así.

Mientras varias explosiones de color se formulaban dentro de su cabeza, comprendía que hasta ese día, no había logrado sentir nada similar. Fluttershy era la muchacha más increíble que había conocido en toda su vida.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y sin quererlo, observó la escena que se daba a su lado, Flash Sentry tenía la mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Sunset, esta, lo apresaba justo allí. Probablemente en el pasado fueron demasiado apasionados.

Un mechón de cabello de Fluttershy fue a dar con su rostro de pronto, el cosquilleo le obligó a separarse; mas la tímida fémina fue a su encuentro, tomándolo del cuello mientras retiraba el mechón rosa, sedoso y radiante.

Y para cuando la película terminó, su lengua había tratado de alcanzar los rincones ocultos de la boca de Fluttershy; pero todavía no estaba preparada para ello. Con todo el respeto que un hombre puede ofrecer a una mujer, se retiró para desahogar su pasión cansaría sus labios contra los de la de piel amarilla; ella por su parte, fue quien se separó al percatarse de la obscuridad generada por el final de la película.

Velozmente, arregló su cabello, soltó al muchacho y este, en un estado de éxtasis apenas si pudo reaccionar. Sunset regresaba a la normalidad, en general, todas las chicas debían verse normales para salir.

Tan pronto llegó al final la cita doble. Cada uno lo sabía, no habría nada más después del cine, al menos por ese día. Discord se levantó, Flash también, ambas adolescentes demoraron unos segundos, se vieron la una a la otra para darse la señal de "todo en orden" que se basaba en mover una ceja, bendita Rarity por haber creado ese código que usaban entre ellas.

*/

Ya acabo, estoy hecho un lio, por poco me caigo al levantarme, realmente estoy embobado, aturdido; pero… wow, esto es algo que no he sentido en mi puta vida; Fluttershy, juro que no pensé sentir esto contigo.

No sé qué pensar exactamente, comenzamos a salir del cine, el celular de Sunset suena.

\- Hola. Qué quieres. – Lo dice con desánimo. Esto es importante, reacciona Discord, esto es importante.

Meto mi mano a mi bolsillo, aprieto el botón para sacar micrófonos. Saco el audífono con el otro bolsillo, y me lo pongo al oído fingiendo que me paso una mano por el cabello, no debo perder tiempo, activo el comando del celular. Recibiré la conversación de Sunset.

\- … en la puerta. – Diantres, llegué tarde, algo está pasando. Sunset no tiene ese tono de voz con sus amigas. Ni con la directora o cualquier persona en realidad. Pero es la voz de un hombre.

 _\- Agente, la conversación giró en torno a un sujeto que reside en Tulivia. El sujeto masculino que llamó dijo que se encontraría con ella en la puerta del supermercado dentro de cinco minutos._

Presiono el botón con el dedo de mi pie. Nos proveyeron de nuevo equipo, estos micrófonos son tan finos como un hilo y se pegan a cualquier cosa. Solo es cuestión de hacerlo llegar; Sunset está detrás de mí. Lo tengo, tomo unos cuantos, me doy media vuelta.

\- Olvidé mis palomitas. – Digo para acercarme a ella, una vez a su lado arrojo los micrófonos a su ropa, basta con que uno se haya pegado y ya tengo algo con qué escucharla.

Me apresuro a subir de nuevo con el bote de palomitas.

 _\- Muy astuto de tu parte chico. Algo tenías que haber intuido en todo este tiempo._

Vamos Sombra, dilo, soy grandioso.

Salimos del cine, de nuevo en la tercera planta del súper mercado. Bajamos a la tercera, a la segunda y a la primera planta, Flash habla. No noté el momento en el que Sunset guardó su celular o cuándo dijo adiós o algo similar.

Fluttershy me observa por un segundo, no voltees Discord, te perderás y llevarás esto al diablo.

\- Bueno, aquí nos separamos, espero que esto se repita la semana que viene ¿Están de acuerdo? – Propone Flash Sentry.

\- Absolutamente. – Dice Sunset Shimmer.

\- No tengo problema. – Fluttershy está muy, pero muy segura de eso y claro que yo también.

\- Claro. – Digo yo.

\- Tal vez podamos invitar a Twilight y a Timber. – Lanza Sunset; vaya que sabe arruinar este momento.

Flash y yo nos vemos las caras. Entre soportarlo a él y Timber, lo prefiero a él. Creo que piensa lo mismo. Tampoco es que podamos decir algo diferente.

\- Sí, por qué no. – Flash, eres un maldito actor.

\- Seguro. – Trato de no sonar irónico, pero creo que no me ha salido.

\- Bien chicos, nos vemos el lunes; Fluttershy, tengo atender algo urgente diles a las chicas que las alcanzaré dentro de quince minutos. – Sunset, algo va a pasar, lo presiento.

\- Ok. – Le dice Fluttershy, no puedo seguir a Shimmer, tengo que confiar en que los micrófonos están bien ubicados.

Sunset es la primera en salir, se va con prisa.

\- Bueno Fluttershy, espero que te hayas divertido. – maldito, estás pasándote de la línea Flash.

\- Um… sí. – Responde Flutters, se sonroja, siento que mi cara también está cambiando de color.

\- Bueno, nos vemos luego. – se despide antes de salir pitando. Creo que todos tienen prisa.

Nos quedamos Fluttershy y yo. La veo de nuevo; en serio se ve preciosa, no tengo palabras para describirla, tampoco puedo resistirme a echarle una mirada otra vez.

\- Ha sido un bonito día. – Me dice.

 _\- Agente Discord, céntrese en su objetivo. –_ Diablos, esa es Night Cloud.

\- Mucho, espero que se repita. – Ella sonríe, sigue sonrojada, también yo.

\- También yo. Nos vemos. – Se despide, se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Juro que esta chica es más lanzada que Sunset.

*/

Al salir del centro comercial, el joven de cabello añil se cruzó con un hombre de piel gris y ojos turquesa que lo observó con aversión y algo que podría estar cercano al odio.

Wane por su parte, tenía razones para sentir cierto desprecio hacia ese individuo; era y valía demasiado poco como para interesarle a su hermana. Aunque, quién era él para juzgarla cuando tenía un sentimiento que se podría llamar amor hacia una mujer que lo detestaba porque alguna vez compartió ese sentimiento por una persona similar a él. Raro, demasiado retorcido como para funcionar en una novela. Agitó su cabeza para centrarse en hallar a Sunset.

* * *

Recordé el tiempo que escribía Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga; espero haber hecho una escena descuenta para quienes esperaban el Fluttercord por tanto rato. Estamos en los últimos 10 capítulos mis estimados/estimadas lectores/lectoras; y estoy contento de haber llegado a la treintena de capítulos. Nos leemos pronto


	32. Planes

Sunset buscaba con la mirada a quien le había llamado. Wane no solía ser impuntual, aunque si inoportuno. Sus amigas tenían pensado pasar un gran día en el centro comercial y después ir a otra pijamada; ¿Por qué no? A veces incluso le costaba recordar el hecho de que pronto, en mucho menos tiempo del que desearía, su estadía en el colegio terminaría para dar paso a una vida fuera de este. Sus amigas ya tenían pensado algo qué hacer, aunque fuese de forma más o menos clara o vaga, dependiendo de a cuál de ellas se preguntase. Ella por su parte no tenía muchas ideas de lo que iría a hacer. Esa pregunta podía quitarle el sueño.

No, era mejor no revolverse con ese problema en ese preciso instante; en especial porque estaba a punto de ver a Wane, su inoportunidad era quizás algo con lo que había aprendido a contar en el pasado. Siempre se podía esperar lo peor de aquel.

Finalmente, el hombre de piel rojiza grisácea figuraba en su campo visual, observando a Flash Sentry con un desdén desconocido por la fémina en ese momento. Claro… se dijo a sí misma, Gloom Wane conocía varios fragmentos de su pasado. Entre ellos se encontraba, con seguridad, su pasado como novia del muchacho de pelo añil. Era extraño que le causase reacción semejante.

Por supuesto, a pasos agigantados, pronto el de ojos turquesa pasó a su lado.

\- Sígueme. – Instruyó al tiempo de tomar la delantera, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Sunset sintió cómo su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se calentaba de pronto.

\- Qué está…

\- Perdió su energía, no tiene que haber ningún aparato eléctrico funcional aquí cerca. – El demonio, con la mirada penetrante que le caracterizaba enfrentó con ella a su hermana; que con desaprobación volvía a poner su celular dentro de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué te traes Wane? ¿Viste esos videos de conspiración de la red verdad? – Cuestionó algo entreoída la adolescente con una sonrisa al tiempo de llevar una de sus manos al hombro del demonio. – Esas cosas no son ciertas, solo lo dicen para asustarnos. Y también para pasar el rato.

\- Pueden usarlos como terminales de vigilancia cuando quieran; a estas alturas podrían estar tratando de encontrarnos en este preciso instante. Sunset, estamos en medio de un gran embrollo y lo digo en serio. – Explicó con precisión en sus palabras el de cabellos negros con líneas violetas.

Si bien el estacionamiento no era el lugar más privado del mundo; mínimamente, ambos podían mantener la conversación con relativo cuidado.

\- Esta bien, explica ¿Qué te tiene tan paranoico?

\- Investigué. – El demonio extendió su brazo para que Sunset accediera a la información, desde luego que ella comprendió la indirecta; no obstante, negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y?. – Señaló esta teniendo una particular repulsión a leerle el pensamiento y la memoria a un ser como aquel.

\- Desde que me puse en la tarea de investigar a los humanos y lo que sabían o pretendían con esto de la magia, no he dejado de sorprenderme. Lo de Tulivia solo fue un inicio, hay algo mucho más grande detrás; no es solo una competencia de varias naciones por encontrar conocimiento. Sus búsquedas tienen finalidades marcadas.

\- Cuáles exactamente. – Exigió Sunset moviendo su mano al tiempo de sentarse al lado de un macetero. Por su parte, él se quedó parado para caminar frente a ella de un lado a otro.

\- Producción de armas e industria, los humanos consideran a los demás como objetos que pueden utilizar. No se diferencia mucho de nosotros los demonios; pero hay una diferencia esencial, ellos tienen metas e ideales en extremo fútiles, demasiado fáciles de alcanzar y en extremo contraproducentes. – Explicaba Wane, empuñando una de sus manos.

\- No generalices. – Advirtió de pronto Sunset, impresionando a su hermano por el conocimiento que podía suponer el hacer esa advertencia.

\- Tampoco lo hagas tú; tienes suerte de haber encontrado a las excepciones a esa regla. Las personas con las que te topaste son todo lo buenas que pueden ser en este mundo. Pero las personas que podríamos llamar malas; exceden por mucho a las que conociste en tu estadía en este mundo. Sunset, los humanos han creado, a lo largo de su historia, diferentes mecanismos de control, de represión, de formación y castigo; desarrollaron doctrinas de guerra justa que siempre les limpiaron la consciencia.

Esto muestra el peligro que suponen; aun peor es el hecho de que en conjunto, son criaturas ciegas, poco lúcidas e ingenuas.

\- Qué tiene que ver esto con tus preocupaciones o porque te presentaste tan de pronto. – Le cuestionó la de cabello bicolor esperando una respuesta convincente.

\- Que ven en nosotros algo que los puede poner en la cabeza de esta carrera y también algo de lo cual extraer conocimientos para producir su preciada tecnología; armas, eso somos hermanita. – Explicaba el demonio haciendo que Sunset levantara una de sus cejas. – A sus líderes e instituciones no les importará que sintamos, que pensemos o lo que podamos decirles a tu manera.

\- ¿A mi manera? – Cuestionaba la fémina mirando extrañada al hombre.

\- No entenderán con un pedido humilde o considerado. Lo último que necesitan es una caricia, con ellos sirve más un martillazo. – Explicaba el demoño con un tono de voz particular, completamente convencido, seguro de sus palabras.

-Lo dices en el sentido de impactar ¿No es cierto? – Sunset dudaba ya de las intenciones que Wane tenía, algo en ella le decía que estas no era malas; pero estaban muy cerca de serlo.

\- Precisamente; hermanita, el mensaje debe ser claro, sorprendente y público.

\- Alto; ni siquiera me has explicado lo que has investigado; solo me has dicho generalidades que tampoco son la gran cosa.

Wane afirmó con la cabeza; Sunset era una terrible contendiente a la hora de debatir o charlar, algo que apreciaba bastante.

\- Recordarás el cadáver que dejé en la montaña donde nos enfrentamos, o la primera vez que traté de eliminarte; - Expresaba Wane como si realmente fuese el personaje de aquellos actos.

\- Sí, cómo no olvidarlos. – Respondió con sarcasmo la de ojos turquesa cruzando los brazos.

\- Pues ellos tienen grabado todo eso, tuvieron acceso al cadáver, incluso a partes de tu combate final con Wane. Todavía no tienen identidades como Gloom Wane o Sunset Shimmer; hasta donde sé, saben de nuestra existencia, pero no donde estamos. Pero con la tecnología que tienen, será cuestión de tiempo para que nos hallen y vengan por nosotros.

Y si nos buscan, inevitablemente llegarán a tu contraparte humana y a tus amigas; Sunset, este peligro es más que real. Tulivia solo ha sido el comienzo. Cuando fui al hexágono, descubrí que existen varios operativos alrededor del mundo para encontrar lo que ellos llaman fenómenos extraños o alternos. Están interesados, tienen miedo y también no dudaran en hacernos daño para conseguir lo que desean.

El silencio de Sunset se hizo patente.

Si la breve exposición de su hermano era cierta, el miedo que lo obligó a viajar medio mundo para alcanzarla estaba bien fundado. En vano trataría la de piel ámbar cuestionar el concepto de los humanos que Wane se había hecho, era consciente de que los humanos eran así. Pero todo se agudizó cuando mencionó a sus amigas, el más mínimo peligro que ellas pudiesen correr era ya una causa para que ella se preocupase.

\- Quizá tengas razón… - la falta de palabras por parte de su hermana, obligó al demonio a tratar de buscar alguna explicación o argumento adicional.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Twilight y lo que pasó en los juegos de la amistad? – Preguntó de pronto Wane.

\- Sí, qué relación tiene con todo esto.

\- Pues, así como Twilight estuvo emocionada por entenderla y controlarla; existen científicos y políticos que de seguro también lo están; y así como ella, no entienden ni entenderán la magia en lo más mínimo. La magia, nuestra magia, está fuera de la comprensión humana. Decírselo solo les dará más razones para tratar de entenderla. – Explicaba el de cabellos negros esperando tener algún efecto en la psique de la de ojos turquesa. – Por esto nunca podrán controlarla, escapará siempre a sus intentos.

\- También está el hecho de que ya tienen una imagen no tan bonita de nosotros. – Sunset se llevaba una de sus manos a la barbilla. – Debí saber que esto podría pasar algún día.

\- Tienes razón; pero si no se dejan llevar por su naturaleza religiosa, también está el hecho de que ambos tenemos el poder de salirnos de sus sistemas de represión; Sunset, el mero hecho de tener ese poder nos hace peligrosos para los humanos. En un caso o en otro, no terminamos muy bien que digamos.

No, el demonio tenía razón, ni él, ni Sunset, ni sus amigas, ni la Sunset Shimmer oriunda del mundo humano terminarían bien paradas si todo llegaba al fracaso inmediato.

\- No si podemos hacer algo al respecto. – Concluyó Sunset poco antes de ponerse de pie. – Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano, el color de estos era lo único que tenían en común.

\- Qué propones Shimmer, mis ideas siempre son inmorales para ti. – Enunció con cierta sorna el mayor de los dos, dirigiéndose al lado de la maceta para sentarse.

\- Lo he pensado hace tiempo; aunque solo era por si esto se hacía público; verás, tengo pensado estudiar la magia durante las noches, tengo un laboratorio y todo eso. Así que, mi plan era mostrar que en Canterlot High tenemos la magia bajo control y que la usaremos para hacer cosas buenas, como generar lluvias en lugares donde lo necesiten o curar enfermedades, crear nuevos tipos de plantas para cultivar y cosas parecidas.

\- Oh, los grandes benefactores de la humanidad. Esa es una gran idea; aunque solo funcionará al principio. – Acotó el demonio observando a algunos niños que se dirigían con su madre a su auto.

\- Por qué lo dices.

\- Vamos. Hay miles de empresas transnacionales que tienen sus ganancias en realizar esos servicios: transgénicos, fármacos y tecnología médica. No te dejarán hacer eso por mucho tiempo.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir… no pensé mucho en ese plan. – Sunset tomada por sorpresa se percataba de que al ser un plan hecho a la rápida no había considerado todos los pormenores.

\- Es bueno Sunset, nos da algo de tiempo para pensar mejor y lo más importante, nos hace parte del mundo humano. Era una estrategia bien conocida por los demonios; aparecerse como los benefactores siempre hace que te ganes el amor de los más desdichados, pero también hará que te ganes el odio de los más poderosos y, a la larga, los demonios tuvimos que confrontarlos a ellos siempre. Claro que… con un poco de agresividad es fácil quitártelos de encima. – Con una sonrisa ladeada, Wane guardaba silencio para que la fémina considerara el problema.

\- ¿Por qué todas las historias de demonios terminan en una lucha por poder? – Preguntó la de cabello bicolor.

\- Hasta donde pude verlo, es porque los demonios buscaban transformar a las criaturas de las que se apoderaban; puedes cambiar genéticamente a un humano hasta hacerlo un vasallo demoniaco con completa facilidad. Lo que no puedes hacer de inmediato es transformar sus pensamientos, sus ideales, sus figuras a seguir, su moral. Eso lleva tiempo y solo se puede lograr a partir del dominio de su realidad. Los demonios lograron hacerlo con una infinidad de especies diferentes. – Los ojos de Wane brillaban ante la imagen del demonio poderoso y en dominio de otras especies que nunca faltó en el ideario de su especie.

\- Pues, es algo que ya no podemos hacer ¿No estarás olvidándolo? – Le inquirió su interlocutora levantando una ceja.

\- Claro que todavía podemos aspirar a tratar de convencer a los humanos de que no nos tengan como enemigos. – Se defendió el demonio esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hermana.

\- Y lo haremos; escucha, hasta el sábado que viene tendré algo listo para tener pruebas de que no somos un peligro para los humanos; te prometo que será suficiente para convencerlos.

\- Me alegra que actúes tan rápido; por cierto, tengo unas cuantas cosas más que decirte. – El tono de voz del demonio bajaba, cortaba el contacto visual.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu contraparte humana está en medio del bosque de Tulivia, tuve que aislarla para mantenerla segura.

\- Cómo se te ocurre – Sunset más que molesta parecía extrañada. – Qué esperas que haga al respecto por cierto.

\- No lo sé. Actué sin pensarlo bien… si algo llega a pasarle, no podría soportarlo. – Explicó Wane pasándose una mano por la cabeza. – Es una locura pero ¿Crees que es buena idea que esté ahí?

\- No seas demente. – Sunset acercó una de sus manos hacia el demonio, se encontraba empuñando algo, la abrió para mostrar una gema de un tamaño considerable – consigue un lugar cerca al bosque, así estarás cerca para ayudarla si algo pasa. Es la tercera vez que le hacemos algo terrible pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ella. – Explicó con una frialdad que Wane sintió más propia que cualquier otro aspecto de aquella a la que consideraba como hermana.

\- Cuando hablas así, suenas más a demonio que a una humana. – Dijo entretenido Wane, su voz en tono cantarina y una sonrisa cómplice se vieron interrumpidas por una Sunset que negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé qué otra cosa podríamos hacer. Es solo eso. – Advirtió la fémina. – Después podemos ver la forma de solucionar todo.

\- Tampoco yo… - El demonio suspiró al recordar a la contraparte humana de Sunset. – Nos veremos dentro de una semana... todo saldrá bien Sunset.

\- Te llamo en la semana. Nos vemos. – Se despidió la adolescente poco antes de volver al centro comercial.

/*

Se prendió esta mierda.

Todo el lugar está agitado; el personal de la agencia está a punto de volverse completamente loco, más de una vez vi que varios se chocaban entre sí o que comenzaban a discutir sobre el uso de una terminal o del ascensor. También he visto llegar varios equipos en la planta baja, estarán en el depósito.

\- Agente, repórtese en la oficina del director general. – Esa es la orden de Night Cloud.

He estado mitad del día dentro de mi habitación; traté de hacer la tarea que nos dieron en la semana. Pero no puedo concentrarme, me llaman constantemente y también hay un ruido insoportable. Tampoco puedo salir del perímetro del edificio; podría ir a la terraza a tomar un refresco o a librarme de la tensión de este ambiente. Pero me ordenaron que me quedara aquí; no es como si pudiera desobedecer las órdenes de los superiores.

Salgo de la habitación; diablos, tengo que terminar mi tarea de biología, Fluttershy no me perdonaría si reprobara en el semestre; ahora que lo pienso, creo que estoy obligado a aprobar todas las materias donde las chicas me están ayudando, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que se tomaron tantas molestias para ayudarme. Ultimadamente pienso cosas como estas y creo que es bueno; creo que me está haciendo bien pasar tiempo con ellas. Aunque no pueda decir muchas palabras que me encantan frente a ellas y a veces me ponga nervioso porque vamos… son chicas que están buenas.

Los pasillos están repletos de gente, todos van caminando con prisa.

Por fin llego a la oficina de Tulip; toco la puerta y abro sin esperar, se supone que están ahí dentro esperándome. Entonces observo a un sujeto en traje caro y con expresión hipócrita, sentado en un sofá cerca de la ventana que da con la calle. Este debe ser un político o un timador profesional. A su lado está. Tulip está detrás de su escritorio, por lo visto estaban hablando de algo gracioso porque ambos tienen una sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar? – Pregunto, Tulip afirma con la cabeza y se levanta.

\- Discord, lo que ocurrirá a continuación es algo que no debe pasar de estos muros. Te presento al Ministro de Defensa, el señor Wheat.

Su piel es morada, tiene una sonrisa de político, creo que no tiene ni la menor experiencia de campo; incluso Tulip ha estado, no en frentes pero si en la retaguardia. No sé por qué este sujeto está aquí; que me mandaran a llamar no me da ninguna pista.

\- Usted se ha vuelto bastante mencionado dentro de los círculos de la agencia Cero, algunos superiores no han dejado de mencionar la información que usted fue capaz de recolectar en estos meses. Déjeme decirle que usted es un patriota, entenderá que no hayan reconocimientos más que el de su país y de algunos de sus compañeros.

Se calla de pronto; Tulip me observa, no entiendo, se supone que él tendría que quedarse con todo el crédito.

\- No me sorprende, tuvo a Sombra como su superior durante su entrenamiento. – Dice Tulip. – Wheat pone una cara extrañada, parece que Sombra tiene su fama en muchos lugares.

\- Terminó en una pieza. Ese agente estaba vetado de ser oficial en cualquier proceso de entrenamiento de futuros agentes.

\- Ha quebrado más reglas de las que podemos contar. – Ahí está el Tulip de siempre, y yo que estaba pensando que le dio un ataque.

\- Sí general, pero también ha sido un elemento valioso en más ocasiones de las que podemos contar con los dedos. – Ese Wheat es bastante extraño. – Bien, este es el único reconocimiento que puedo hacerle de momento; pero déjeme decirle que el presidente en persona ha ordenado su nacionalidad y demás cuestiones que tanto le preocupaban. No se diga más, vaya a cumplir con sus funciones y siga haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Tulip me da la señal de salir señalando la puerta con su dedo. Rayos, estos sujetos sí que saben hacerme perder el tiempo. Tengo que terminar el reporte y un ensayo para Biología. Acabo de olvidar dónde estaba.

Lo que si recuerdo fue el día de ayer.

Los micrófonos se estropearon cuando llegó ese sujeto; lo recuerdo, tenía la piel extraña, era un rojo que llegaba al gris, con el sol dándole de frente era más difícil notarlo; recuerdo sus ojos, era lo único que tenía en común con Sunset, turquesa o aguamarina, nunca supe la diferencia exacta.

Tuve que correr en dirección a un edificio cercano. Los observé en cada momento, desde que se encontraron en la puerta del centro comercial hasta cuando se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Perdí un poco de la conversación; pero finalmente llegué al piso diez de un edificio nuevo de apartamentos. Forcé la entrada de uno y me dirigí a la ventana, tuve una vista perfecta del lugar, la función del celular me ayudó a enfocarlos les envié todo de inmediato. Capté el sonido y el video. Pudieron verlos durante toda su conversación y yo tuve que ocultarme de su vista solo por si acaso. Tuve la suerte de que el dueño del lugar no llegara de inmediato.

Conocía los lugares cercanos, sabía dónde debía ir si necesitaba escapar u ocultarme, aprendí eso a las malas en Tulivia. También me adelanté al fallo de los equipos por varios segundos. Creo que hice un buen trabajo. Incluso Sombra me felicitó, vaya, quién pensaría que este tipo de trabajo no es tan difícil como lo imaginan.

Pero creo que ese político no está aquí por nada, hay algo más que está pasando; por supuesto que no me dirán nada a mí. Soy un inferior en la cadena de mando, pero tengo la suerte de tener un buen aliado dentro de la agencia.

Paso a la puerta de Sombra, toco.

\- Adelante. – Me dice desde dentro.

Paso, como es de costumbre, las cortinas están cerradas y hay una botella de vino sobre su escritorio, está bebiendo poco antes de empezar con su trabajo. Hay como dos operaciones llevándose a cabo en este preciso instante. Lo sé porque lo escuché hace rato cuando pasé al lado de dos sujetos que llevaban algunos papeles hacia la sala de control.

\- Chico, supongo que Tulip ya te habló de tu siguiente trabajo en Canterlot High. – Está algo desanimado, supongo que es por lo de haber sido descendido de puesto en la agencia. Director operativo no es algo que no esté hecho para él.

\- No señor, él no me ha dicho nada aun. – Digo yo.

\- Entiendo… entonces, tu misión será infiltrarte en el laboratorio; debemos estar al tanto de lo que ocurra allá dentro; también tendrás que observar los mejores lugares para llevar a cabo extracciones simultaneas, claro que bien planificada, ni siquiera tendríamos que hacer uso de fuerza, al menos no con las adolescentes. El problema será siempre Sunset Shimmer y eso es algo que Tulip no puede comprender.

Lo dice con frialdad y cuando es así, mejor no enterarse de qué está pensando.

\- Señor, he pensado al respecto y creo que no es una buena idea tratar de extraer a ninguna de las chicas, Sunset Shimmer es una persona bastante inteligente.

\- También me percaté de ello; pero no es algo que podamos evitar, el plan está hecho. Tulip está consiguiendo todos los recursos para llevarlo a cabo.

De pronto interrumpe la voz de Night Cloud.

\- Señor, la operación "abrir puertas" está en su punto intermedio, y la operación "alas de acero" casi se ha concluido, los capitanes respectivos darán un parte por vía virtual.

\- Bien, comuníqueme. – Sombra saca un auricular de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y abre su computador personal.

Me levanto para irme.

\- Nada de eso chico, contigo y Shining tengo confianza absoluta. Ven a ver si quieres.

Wow, confianza, eso es algo que Tulip no me tendría y creo que esto va en contra de las normas, un inferior no tiene por qué saber de otras operaciones a menos de que sea necesario.

Me acerco para ver la pantalla de la laptop, reconozco el lugar. Están a las afueras del bosque de Tulivia. Esta es la operación "abrir puertas", estoy seguro.

\- Capitán Maze, cómo van las cosas por allá.

\- Tuvimos dos bajas, pero el puente ya está elevado, desplegamos una serie de drones de vigilancia por dos kilómetros dentro del bosque, los aeródromos están establecidos y la línea de artillería está a cinco minutos de instalarse por completo. El personal está preparado.

\- Felicite a su gente, pero no olvide implementar torres de vigilancia inmediatamente, coloque defensas fuertes; cuando esas criaturas desean destruir algo son el demonio encarnado.

\- Inmediatamente señor, restablezco comunicación en dos horas.

Me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

\- Por qué están vestidos de amarillo.

\- Son una compañía de construcción, el puente está siendo financiado por una ONG en pro del progreso y el desarrollo, dentro del bosque de Tulivia hay reservas de petróleo que pueden usarse. Y esos son obreros e ingenieros que lo están construyendo, las bajas se llevaron a cabo por un accidente. Esa es la fachada.

Sombra toca una tecla, la imagen cambia por una en un atardecer en medio de un desierto… no, es más una tundra.

\- Coronel Nil, informe.

\- Señor, informo que ha concluido la operación "Alas de Acero" en su primera etapa, los dispositivos ya fueron depositados en el punto de operaciones con las especificaciones seguidas al pie de la letra. – Este sujeto tiene un acento extraño, incluso su apellido lo es; creo que no es de Equestria.

\- Perfecto, manténganse a la espera, felicite a sus pilotos de mi parte y estén alerta, esta será una semana infernal.

\- Sí señor y buenas noches.

Definitivamente algo está pasando.

\- Movilizó a casi todo nuestro personal de distintas áreas del mundo, todos están en camino a puntos bien claros. En los próximos días este edificio tendrá a otros agentes, será mejor si te familiarizas con ellos, podrían salvarte el pellejo algún día. En esta vida, siempre es bueno tener favores que cobrar que deber Discord.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo exactamente? – Pregunto.

Todo esto es extraño, dejar caer dispositivos… el puente, qué planean hacer. El bosque de Tulivia no se puede tomar, lo han intentado muchas veces y siempre recibieron una patada en el trasero.

\- Tulip es un viejo caprichoso, ordenará tomar Tulivia dentro de poco tiempo, nuestro personal se ha instalado cerca de la parte más ancha del río, instalarán el puente y se librará una operación de toma del bosque de Tulivia. Tomarán la gema del corazón y la extraerán.

Eso lo explica casi todo.

\- Chico, tenemos hasta el sábado para tomar medidas, Tulip ya tiene casi todo preparado para intervenir. Puedes hacer algo por convencerlo de no tomar medidas extremas, la información que podas dar en esta semana será valiosa.

Está preocupado, no es fácil verlo en sus ojos pero ahí está.

\- Pero señor, todavía no me he ganado la confianza suficiente de las chicas, no creo que…

\- Pues gánatela mañana, tienes que entrar dentro de ese laboratorio de magia, si entendemos lo que Sunset Shimmer quiere hacer, quizás podamos convencer a los de arriba de cambiar los planes. – Me pestañea antes de decirme que me retire.

Sombra tiene razón, si consigo información suficiente, si saco algo de valor y lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer cambiar de opinión a los de arriba, entonces Tulip no tendría nada que decir, ese viejo idiota no podría llevar a cabo lo que sea que tenga dentro de esa cabeza dura suya.

Voy a mi habitación, creo que no tendré nada que hacer hasta mañana por la mañana, solo espero hacerlo bien. Tengo que entrar a ese laboratorio con Sunset, tengo que poder sacarle algo, lo que sea. Podría usar a Fluttershy, sí…

Suena mi celular de pronto.

Adagio. Tiene escrito.

\- _Hey Cordi, estamos celebrando nuestra libertado con algunos amigos, ¿Te gustaría venir a una pequeña fiesta que estamos organizando en nuestro depa?_ – Cuando Adagio habla así es que está algo ebria, rayos, hace un mes que no bebo ni una gota; usualmente no me gusta pero este ambiente de mierda me hace querer estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Pero tengo esta maldita tarea que hacer; no puede ser… espera… creo que esta vez podré hacer un favor a cambio de otro. Tengo que buscar a Rash, si tiene un grupo de cientifiquillos, tengo a gente que sabe de biología y si les ofrezco llevarles en secreto muchas cosas que encuentre en el laboratorio, creo que sería un trato justo. Tomo mi computadora personal y salgo de la habitación; estoy seguro de que podré ir a la bendita fiesta y olvidarme de todo esto por un rato.

*/

Lo más cerca que Wane tenía a un pasado demoniaco era quizás los recuerdos, demonio como tal nunca lo había sido en su vida porque tenía apenas unos meses de vida. La memoria del Gloom Wane original lo acercaba en alguna medida a esa identidad ya muerta, no eran lo mismo. Pero tenían los recuerdos en común.

Plenamente consciente de ello, el mitad demonio, mitad humano observaba con atención al insecto en su habitación. Aquel era un sirviente de Supay, el creador del original, tenía en su memoria buena parte de la vida de aquel penúltimo demonio puro. Nunca había podido acceder a información como la que le brindaba su sirviente.

\- Entonces Optar por nombre Sunset Shimmer. Él decía que significado es por lo que ella representaba para los demonios.

\- Sí, me tardé en entenderlo un buen tiempo; bueno, el original tardó en comprenderlo. Ahora es tan claro para mí…

\- Sunset cometer error al replicarte; ser decisión incomprensible para mí. – Expresaba sin pelos en la lengua el artrópodo con la forma de una cucaracha que extendía las alas.

\- Te entiendo, te preocupas por la seguridad de tu ama. Pero tienes que saber que ya no soy un peligro para ella; Sunset es todo menos ingenua, me creo con un núcleo limitadísimo justamente para que no fuera un peligro para ella o sus amigas. Rayos, incluso sus amigas podrían vencerme en un enfrentamiento.

\- Wane ser criatura con naturaleza impredecible, ambición por poder ser inherente a demonios. – Respondía el insecto, en una de las charlas más interesantes que Wane mantuvo en su vida, al menos con respecto a la vida de un demonio.

\- Me limitó también en eso; soy una mezcla entre demonio y humano, tengo preocupaciones mundanas, tengo problemas de existencia de un humano y un demonio. Ahora más que nunca he dejado de buscar el poder que me daría absorber otro núcleo, tampoco es que lo necesito para tener lo que anhelo.

\- Gloom Wane ser criatura hibridada, Sunset comienza a confiar en ti. Pero naturaleza ser impredecible. – Insistía la criatura caminando en dirección a una ventana cercana.

\- Vamos Ocllo, estás pensando en una regla vieja; con Sunset toda la escuela de mi padre y de los demonios antes de él se quebró, si nos quedamos en esa esfera, seremos obsoletos. Dime ¿Por qué crees que no le costó mucho decidirse por mandarte hacia mí? – Cuestionaba al insecto que de pronto frotaba sus patas entre sí, para después pasarlas por sus antenas antes de que sus ojos se hicieran más grandes, cambiando de forma nuevamente.

\- Sunset Shimmer escuchó ruegos de Ocllo, yo necesito trabajar en algo, necesito desempeñar funciones. – Explicaba el insecto.

\- Y lo harás; pero la idea es básicamente la siguiente: Sunset nunca podrá sentirse cercana a los demonios; se considera una poni o humana antes que una demonio. Sus conflictos morales, sus preocupaciones no serán nunca las de una demonio. Ha combinado distintas esferas y sin embargo, ha borrado más de la demoniaca que de las otras dos.

\- Sunset Shimmer haber hibridado con completa eficiencia. – Salió en defensa de la mencionada el artrópodo.

\- No te niego eso Ocllo, lo que niego es que esa hibridación borró de los demonios casi toda su concepción del mundo, a ella no le importa la perfección, no conquistará, no desea el poder más allá de la magia, tampoco te podrá considerar jamás como a un esclavo. Su mente y su corazón son más ponis que cualquier otra cosa y eso está bien… pero hazte a la idea de que tanto tú como yo seremos desplazados a un rincón que existe y es tolerado. Pero que ya no será abordado jamás por ella. – Sentenció Wane, sin evitar sentir cierta melancolía por un pasado que no era suyo pero ello no evitaba que lo sintiese como propio.

\- Ocllo no necesitar amor. – Decía el insecto con sagacidad.

\- En efecto, pero tampoco te dará las tareas que te daba Supay, olvídate del actuar demoniaco de una vez por todas. – Ordenaba Wane.

El insecto finalmente se quedaba en silencio, Sunset Shimmer había sido para él como la luz del sol, como el aire vital; porque era precisamente eso: vida, la mantenía en él, le daba finalidad, sentido, las órdenes de Sunset, tan ínfimas eran seguidas al pie de la letra por el insecto, porque este, en el fondo de su ser esperaba a la demonio que Sunset era.

\- Sunset no ser demonio… entonces ¿Qué ser?

\- Ella es lo que es Ocllo, está reescribiendo a los demonios de forma indirecta ¿Por qué crees que Supay le dio sexo entonces?

\- No lo sé. – Se sinceraba el insecto.

\- Porque las hembras ponis son el lugar donde se engendran los cachorros de esa especie, socialmente son quienes forman la mentalidad de los pequeños; mamíferos, eso es lo que son y Sunset es hembra porque, si es que tiene descendencia, reescribirá por completo la conciencia que los demonios tienen de sí. Ella es evolución, y yo soy algo que se quedó en el camino.

\- Gloom Wane ser demonio interesante; trágico en su concepción de sí mismo, débil en esencia y poder. Pero demonio a fin de cuentas. ¿Tener emociones de humano? – Ocllo finalmente se abría al diálogo; había algo en Gloom Wane que no podía evitar sentir familiar.

\- Pues claro que sí; son complejas, difíciles de manejar sin magia. Pero las comprenderás solo cuando las sientas.

\- Entiendo…

\- Ocllo ¿Cómo dices que murió Supay?

\- En hogar de demonios, durante el incidente que destruyó a su última civilización; erupción de distintos volcanes dio fin a su vida. Dejarme a proteger a Sunset Shimmer, ella ser mi ama desde entonces. – Rememoró de forma breve el insecto comenzando a volar por la habitación del hotel.

\- No sabía eso; ya es hora de irnos. – Replicó por su parte el demonio poco antes de abrir la puerta. El insecto se transformó en una pequeña polilla, después en una cochinilla que ingresó dentro de uno de los bolsillos del demonio.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios, me sirven de mucha ayuda para decidir cuál fanfic publicar primero, sinceramente, ambos me tienen muy tentado; pero no puedo sacar ambos al mismo tiempo. Como sea, no olviden votar y también les diré que a este fic no le quedan más de diez capítulos así que: ¿Qué pasará? Nos leemos pronto.


	33. Operativos

Lunes 10 de abril de 2017; Tulivia, Aereopuerto internacional de Chiburé 6: 31 am hora local.

Lo menos pensado estaba suscitándose a larga distancia de Sunset Shimmer. El viaje había tenido un fin inesperado. Ahora estaba en una sala de color blanca, silla de metal, una mesa con una superficie de madera blanca, no debía ser mayor a los cinco metros por seis; un archivero en uno de los rincones y un espejo falso frente a él y una cámara con micrófono en la esquina superior de su derecha.

Supuestamente llevaba substancias ilegales en su equipaje; viniendo de Equestria eso sería absurdo. Detenido preventivamente desde hace dos horas atrás. Llevaba todo ese tiempo sin poder hacer una llamada; el interrogatorio no tuvo nada que ver con drogas u otros objetos. Trató en su mayor parte de lo que había hecho en Equestria durante su viaje y el porqué de un regreso tan rápido. Ocllo también estaba dentro del lugar, salió de su bolsillo y buscó un recoveco cercano donde esconderse.

De pronto ingresó el sujeto que lo había interrogado hace media hora atrás, llevaba una corbata roja, camisa blanca con manchas de café recientes, un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos bien lustrados. Tenía un color de piel marrón claro, los ojos eran anaranjados, mientras que el cabello lo tenía negro azabache. En su particular posición, podía esperar toda clase de preguntas a esas alturas.

Bien, se dijo Gloom Wane, había algo que aquel sujeto le estaba ocultando.

\- La revisión está completada, sus pertenencias están intactas. Sin embargo, descubrimos que su pasaporte es clonado. – Aseveró el hombre.

\- No, como usted correctamente sabe, es verdadero. Están retrasando muchas de mis actividades, así que le pediré amablemente que me deje ir. – solicitó con preocupación el demonio.

\- Señor, la falsificación o alteración de documentos es un delito de alta pena dentro de nuestro sistema de justicia nacional.

Suficiente, algo estaba ocurriendo y debía saber qué era.

La cámara comenzó a despedir un olor bastante fuerte era similar al plástico quemado; el sujeto dio vuelta su cabeza para observarla, en una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Gloom Wane se tornaron en una completa penumbra con dos luces circulares del color de sus ojos; al siguiente segundo, la luz irradiada por un foco cercano fue interrumpida cuando este se quemó.

En la obscuridad, el hombre pudo observar aquellos dos ojos antes de desaparecer por completo y caer pesadamente al piso.

Wane se transportó al otro lado del espejo falso sin antes percatarse del interior; a su llegada, inmediatamente los dos hombres que estaban sentados frente a un computador y otros aparatos de comunicación no pudieron moverse ni hablar. Uno de ellos tenía puesto un auricular en la cabeza. Inmediatamente levitó del oído del inconsciente hombre al de Wane.

\- Agente ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Era la voz de una mujer.

Esperando unos segundos, el demonio puso su mano izquierda sobre el cuello del hombre; imitando la constitución de sus cuerdas vocales inspiró por unos segundos.

\- Sí, hubo un corte de luz, nada grave. – Esperando que la imitación de voz fuera la correcta, Wane guardó silencio mientras pensaba.

Algo estaba ocurriendo; ¿Serían ellos? ¿Ya tenían su identidad? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

Tenían las grabaciones de él y Sunset por breves segundos, sus rostros verdaderos eran reconocibles para ellos; solo en ese momento dio cuenta de ello. Los humanos tenían una forma de encontrarlos y quizás ya lo habían hecho. Qué estúpido, se dijo a sí mismo el de ojos turquesa.

\- Atención, los demás agentes están a diez minutos, mantenga al objetivo en el lugar; haga todo lo posible, le recuerdo que no está lidiando con un humano… tenga cuidado.

Sus sospechas se confirmaban: ¡Los humanos ya estaban tras él! ¿¡Y Sunset!? Pensó casi al mismo tiempo. Debía dirigirse inmediatamente al bosque de Tulivia; observó con sus ojos a los dos sujetos; ambos tenían identificaciones, unos celulares y relojes; era un riesgo llevar cualquier aparato tecnológico. Pero las ganancias eran verdaderamente grandes. Siendo despojados de documentos y aparatos, ambos hombres fueron depositados en el suelo.

\- Grulla. – Escuchó del otro lado. Era una voz algo ronca, masculina.

La identificó en poco tiempo, era la misma voz del sujeto que lo atacó en el hexágono, ¡Era ese mismo sujeto que por poco lo mata! Debía pensar fríamente. Cuando no recibió ninguna otra palabra de su parte, supo que no había más tiempo que perder.

Abrió la puerta que daba con una sala de reunión con una televisión, una mesa ovalada con ocho sillas, un alfombrado poco caro y una máquina de café. La cerradura de la puerta ahora detrás de él fue forzada para mantenerse cerrada; bien, sus ojos podían guiarle por un tiempo más, recordaba que el sujeto que le interrogó tenía unos lentes de sol en el bolsillo. Pasó a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, la cerradura se abrió, ingresó para apoderarse de los objetos valiosos del hombre, los anteojos le fueron sustraídos con inmediatez. Ocllo no tardó en aparecerse de entre la obscuridad.

Se quedó con el auricular en el oído, los minúsculos cables del audífono de este fueron cortados; ya no podía transmitir nada.

\- Esto es malo, ya saben quiénes somos y están detrás de nosotros.

Los ojos particulares de Gloom Wane cambiaron por los humanos, se puso las gafas y salió del cuarto, forzando la cerradura al igual que en la otra ocasión.

\- Qué ocurrir.

\- Pues esos humanos estaban detrás de mí, quieren capturarme; debemos salir de aquí. Afirmó el demonio.

Los aparatos que llevaba consigo se calentaron para dejar de funcionar, toda energía les era substraída de inmediato. Bien, si tenían función de rastreo ya no podía ser utilizada, pensó el demonio.

Un pasillo daba con la salida del área de seguridad; cambiando su rostro por el del sujeto que le interrogó, pasó a través de un humano que vigilaba quién entraba y quién salía. Le afirmó con la cabeza. Atentamente estuvo al tanto, con ojos y oídos a lo que fuera a pasar. No sabía cuántos ni quiénes estaban como agentes ahí dentro. Si eran todos, la cosa se complicaba. Extrañado, el humano lo observó mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Por el momento no sospechaban. El pasillo se hacía más ancho, los pasajeros, inferiores en número a esa hora, transitaban con completa normalidad, las ventanas que daban vista de los vehículos aéreos dejaban pasar algo de luz.

\- El resto de los agentes que venían por él de seguro ya daban por descontado al sujeto que le interrogó, usar su rostro sería una pésima idea.

Tampoco estaba seguro de poder ocultarse con un simple cambio de rostro, si el sujeto con el que se topó en el hexágono tenía algún cargo superior al resto de los agentes, era más que seguro que estos ya sabían de esa capacidad suya. De momento prefirió parecerse a un hombre de trenta y tantos, de cabello largo, piel rojiza y ojos amarillos.

El pasillo lo llevó directamente a un área donde se alojaban algunas tiendas de recuerdos; estaba fuera del área con mayor seguridad personal; no obstante, las cámaras representaban un peligro para ser descubierto; por no decir que la cantidad de personas a su vista era inferior al de horarios de la tarde o media mañana.

Dubitó por un breve instante, no valía la pena gastar energía en inhabilitar las cámaras; ya suficiente había gastado al quitarse encima a esos sujetos. Sus ojos sin embargo, podían servirle de mucho, la energía que gastaban era mínima; sin embargo, al menor descubrimiento o insinuación de estos causaría una gran cantidad de pánico entre los humanos.

Detrás de los lentes todavía podría ser visible el color peculiar de las iris de un demonio. Tomaría el riesgo.

En el mismo instante en el que sus ojos surgieron, se percató de que aquellos lentes no eran normales, tenían cableado por dentro, además de varios dispositivos electrónicos, las baterías estaban en los sujetadores; los cristales eran de un material extraño, no era vidrio. Era tecnología humana, probablemente también tenía un dispositivo para rastrear; sin pensarlo dos veces se los quitó para arrojarlos lo más lejos posible. Sus ojos, incapaces de poder lograr la increíble vista que los demoniacos podían otorgarle le sirvieron para encontrar un puesto de venta. Al cual se encaminó; no podía ir por allí sin garantizarse algunas ventajas.

\- Unos lentes por favor. – Pidió al vendedor apresuradamente.

\- De qué tamaño.

\- Medianos, dicen que el sol aquí es muy peligroso.

\- En seguida. –Afirmó el comerciante.

\- Gracias, tenga. – pagó con un billete de diez bits Wane antes de proseguir con su camino.

Intercambiados los lentes su vista regresó; también estaba el hecho de que aquellos ojos particulares liberaban una bruma que desaparecía en el aire, pero que de todas formas era visible en un área de tres a cinco centímetros alrededor de sus ojos, la protección de vistas curiosas de los lentes no llegaba tan lejos. No le quedaba de otra, continuó caminando; debía llegar a unas escaleras automáticas y de allí, a la primera planta; después a la salida del aeropuerto y finalmente al bosque de Tulivia.

Avanzó cerca de un local de comida donde estaba reunida más gente que en otros lugares, precisando mejor, se trataba de un café. No se quedó a la expectativa. De seguro los demás humanos que iban tras él estaban próximos.

Su percepción le mostraría quiénes podrían ser y quienes no; la similitudes que podrían compartir serían los extraños aparatos que llevaban encima, en especial el auricular. Sus ojos observaron bien a un grupo de recién llegados a través de las escaleras; con la mayor tranquilidad que la situación exigía y que a duras penas mostraba tener; Wane comenzó a registrarlos con su vista, mirándolos de reojo, concentrándose al mismo tiempo en salir del aeropuerto.

Algunos de ellos eran correspondientes con las características que estaba buscando, caminó en dirección hacia ellos, sus oídos se agudizaron:

\- _Deben ser extremadamente cautelosos ahora mismo están detrás del ángel caído. –_ Ahí estaba de nuevo la voz del humano que lo enfrentó en el pentágono. Podía acordarse de ella con completa facilidad, precisamente por lo ocurrido en ese día.

En aquella ocasión habían visto una parte de lo que los demonios podían lograr cn su magia; era de esperarse que no conocían todos los trucos bajo la manga.

\- _De ser preferente atrápenlo. Hay muchas preguntas que tiene que responder, muerto no es tan útil como vivo. –_ imposible que no se le erizara la piel de solo pensar en ambas posibilidades.

Aquellos agentes o como fuera que se hacían llamar no sospechaban de él, pasaron a su lado. No pudo evitar sentir una gran cantidad de nervios al caminar, fijó un punto en el espacio y lo siguió, usando sus ojos humanos para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Los pasos más largos que dio en su corta vida; estaba en un área con varios asientos cómodos de color celeste ubicados frente a un televisor donde pasaban las noticias del ENN.

\- _Así, el recién nombrado presidente de Tulivia ha ido a su comunidad local para subir una montaña y hacer una ofrenda al espíritu del socavón._

Aquella fachada le había servido de maravilla a la hora de mantener su identidad en secreto. ¿Llegaría el momento en que aquellos que lo buscaban supiesen de su cargo en el poder de un país que ellos consideraban del tercer mundo?

Aquella preocupación desapareció cuando se encontró frente a las escaleras automáticas. Ya no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el audio que los humanos recibían de sus superior allá en Equestria. Mientras bajaba, entraba en cuenta de la cantidad de cámaras que estaban moviéndose alrededor de toda su área de vigilancia. Lo estaban buscando ¿Tan rápido habían abierto las puertas?

No, debía existir algo más. Ese sujeto de seguro había dado la orden de buscarlo mediante ellas. El camino que le restaba era corto. Usando sus ojos demoniacos dio un rápido vistazo del lugar; los humanos estaban en distintas partes de la planta baja, prácticamente en cada posible salida.

Llegó a la planta baja, los humanos que podían ser identificados como agentes estaban dispersos, unos cuantos se quedaban para regentar las distintas salidas; mientras otros se dividían en algunos grupos de tres para buscar entre las personas, las miraban con recelo, muchos tenían puestos aquellos lentes de sol especiales.

Sus ventajas residían en que no sabían quién era con precisión y que podía soportar una parte del castigo que podrían infringirle; era simple en realidad, avanzar directamente hacia una de las puertas esperando lo mejor. No tardó en ponerse manos a la obra, pensando solamente en el peor de los escenarios, la mente del demonio no dejaba de representarse la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento, alguno de esos humanos desenfundase algún arma y le ordenase agacharse bajo amenaza de acabar con su vida.

Era enemigo u hostil, no debía esperar por favor de aquellos individuos, dispararían en el caso de identificarlo, dirigírsele y no tuvieran respuesta de su parte, o quizás ni siquiera tendrían consideración si hacía caso a sus instrucciones.

Una cámara, dos, tres. De pronto todas comenzaron a enfocarlo; varios de los humanos comenzaban a virar sus cabezas en su dirección, posteriormente, cambiaban la dirección en la cual iban registrando la zona hacia él; su punto en específico, lo sabía, ellos estaban al tanto de su identidad. No había marcha atrás.

La energía de la cual su núcleo terriblemente atrofiado poseía era ínfima, todavía menos de la que usó para escapar de la sala de interrogatorios. Una transformación lo privaría de una gran parte de la que poseía en ese instante y la recuperación de aquel factor tan esencial para la vida de un demonio era ridícula. En una semana no había podido recuperar ni una fracción de la que poseyó antes de su viaje al Hexágono.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – Dijo uno de los hombres.

No esperó ninguna señal más, el demonio se transportó fuera del aeropuerto; la energía que supuso superó la mitad, podía sentir cómo era gastada con premura ante sus hechizos. Ya afuera comenzó a correr en dirección a las estepas típicas de aquella región geográfica; no existían árboles, tampoco muchos obstáculos de gran tamaño, era visible, pasible de ser alcanzado por los tiros de los humanos; sus alas comenzaban a emerger en su espalda a medida que corría.

Sin desperdiciar ni un solo poco, renunció a inhibir el dolor que suponía el proceso de transformación, algunas personas observaron cómo la camisa que llevaba puesta era desgarrada por unos apéndices que se hacían cada vez más grandes, moviéndose dentro de esta, hasta liberarse; las plumas blancas eran visibles a primera vista. En una decisión difícil, arriesgada en primer lugar, el demonio transformó también su particular cola.

Sus alas le hicieron levantar vuelo casi de inmediato, ya en vuelo pudo percatarse de la cantidad de humanos que lo observaban; con la cantidad de cámaras, tanto de la seguridad del aeropuerto como de los dispositivos móviles que tenían aquellos que no eran agentes, comprendió que la situación era crítica o al menos se volvería crítica en el futuro.

Como sospechaba, aquellos individuos que iban tras él estaban armados; no dudó un solo instante en mover su cola con todas sus fuerzas para hacer impresionar algunos de los sacos de fluidos que esta tenía, en particular, las de color verde y amarillo, su contenido viscoso viajó por el aire hasta al menos veinte metros de su posición con respecto a tierra.

Desde luego, no pasó mucho hasta que las armas fueran desenfundadas. Con toda la habilidad que tenía, descendió unos metros para evitar posibles disparos, después extendió las alas para continuar con su huida, virando a la izquierda, a la derecha, con constantes cambios en la dirección y la altitud esperaba poder confundir a sus atacantes. El zumbido, producto del viaje de las balas por el aire, no muy lejos de él le advirtió que su plan improvisado tenía ciertos resultados.

\- Inevitablemente Gloom Wane será alcanzado por alguna. – Dijo de pronto un Ocllo fuertemente pegado al hombro del demonio.

\- Un lo lograremos sería bueno de vez en cuando. – Le respondió el de ojos turquesa mientras se alejaba más y más.

Sus particulares ojos le daban la visión de que los agentes entraban dentro de vehículos. Al ser un llano, era pues fácil perseguirlo a toda velocidad, las pronunciaciones y rocas del camino serían obstáculos menores que sus vehículos podían sortear con completa facilidad. No quedaba ya mucha energía, para algunos hechizos simples quizás; no debía desperdiciarla.

\- Nos alcanzarán; transformación de Gloom Wane reducir pronto su energía a cero. – Alegaba el insecto con evidente preocupación en su voz.

\- Cállate de una vez Ocllo. – Espetó el mencionado.

Tenía razón, su transformación consumiría energía pronto para mantenerse estable, era lamentable que no pudiera modificarse de forma permanente como Sunset podía hacerlo. Su hermana había sido extremadamente cuidadosa y meticulosa al mutilarle las posibilidades de enfrentársele. No pudo evitar maldecirla en ese instante.

De pronto sintió cómo un proyectil ingresaba en su pierna derecha.

\- Ah… - Gimió pronto, no tenía que gastar energía, era una herida menor.

Su velocidad con aquellas alas no era precisamente alta, para acelerar necesitaba magia y era algo que no podía permitirse; luego de unos segundos probablemente caería en picada si lo hacía. Afortunadamente tenía un haz bajo la manga. Aunque no estaría listo hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

Los disparos continuaban y su vista le rebelaba que los humanos tenían armas de mayor calibre y cadencia dentro, unas cuantas ametralladoras e inclusive una de esos proyectiles dirigidos por mira laser. No, aquello no tenía que ser como en las películas de acción que tanto les gustaban a los humanos.

Comenzó a ganar altitud, manteniendo el rumbo con dirección al bosque de Tulivia; era el único lugar seguro para él en todo el mundo. Estaba cerca, no podía fracasar.

Lejos del rango de las armas menores, solo cabía esperar la ráfaga de la metralleta; sería su fin si era alcanzado por alguna, no tenía energía para reponerse de las heridas. Sus ojos le mostraban con precisión, cómo los humanos tenían las armas preparadas; el techo de algunos vehículos negros comenzaba a abrirse por la mitad, mientras otros jeeps, tenían la ventaja de tener campo libre para apuntar al cielo.

Le apuntaban y un segundo antes de que dispararan; el demonio cambió de dirección en ciento ochenta grados, comenzando a descender. Con la imposibilidad de apuntarle directamente, ganó preciados segundos.

Los vehículos viraban, pudo contar cinco, dos jeeps, tres camionetas. La dificultad que suponía el manejo de armamento del calibre que tenían le dio la ventaja de poder alejarse en dirección contraria; pronto volverían a alcanzarlo y en esta ocasión ya no podría ejecutar la misma acción evasiva.

Volando a pocos metros del suelo, pronto divisó la zona donde yacía el lugar donde los jugos de sus sacos ya tenían la clave de su estrategia. Los vehículos ya se ponían en marcha tras él, lo alcanzarían pronto; estaba en rango de ser alcanzado por las armas de alto calibre.

Alcanzó el punto establecido y finalmente pisó tierra para caminar en dirección a la autopista que guiaba hacia el aeropuerto. Topándose nuevamente con la mirada expectante de los Tulivianos, a quienes consideraba compatriotas, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal al respecto. Era su presidente después de todo. Sin medir todas las consecuencias en específico, podía saber que ese instante marcaba el fin de las posibilidades que minutos atrás tuvo para guiarlos a un mejor mañana.

Con las alas semi extendidas dejó de caminar, volteó para observar a sus perseguidores; arrodillándose para poner las manos en la nuca; esa era, hasta donde sabía, la posición de rendición.

Mentalmente contó en su cabeza; los humanos frenaban, en un orden bastante destacable salían de los vehículos, apuntándole. Podía escuchar el sonido que recibían.

\- _Maze, no dude en disparar ante la menor señal de peligro._ – Ese hombre era bastante experimentado para solo habérsele confrontado una vez.

Sin embargo, no conocían todo el arsenal del que disponía.

Ataquen, ordenó desde su mente. Concentró al mismo casi toda su energía en un último hechizo.

Varias criaturas salieron del suelo, del tamaño de unos perros medianos, sus cuerpos cubiertos por pelaje y dientes de forma triangular, con ojos consistentes en dos esferas negras y patas fuertemente articuladas por una buena dote de músculo; su cantidad superaba a los veinte agentes duplicándola.

Primero sujetando las piernas de los que portaban las armas de alto calibre con sus poderosas fauces, para después abalanzarse sobre el resto; los seres extraños tenían la ventaja de encontrar a sus presas sin la capacidad de defenderse. El hechizo de Wane consistió pues en cortar los tendones de los dedos de los mismos.

Con aquella simple acción los humanos, con su potente arsenal estaban indefensos, el trabajo de las criaturas consistió en herirlos, mas no acabar con sus vidas; sus mordidas perfectamente medidas para evitar acciones por parte de estos les quitaban toda esperanza de capturar al demonio. Una contra emboscada. Los humanos no se moverían en un buen tiempo, sanarían no cabe duda. Pero ya no eran molestia para Wane. Quien se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos.

Los animales extraños pronto se acercaron a su amo. Quien extendió su mano.

Ni siquiera Sunset conocía todos sus trucos: las criaturas comenzaban a brillar hasta convertirse en pequeñas cantidades de una suerte de humo negro que viajaba hacia la mano del demonio. Extendiendo sus alas, observó sin voltear el rostro a los distintos humanos que se refugiaban tras las paredes del aeropuerto, o los que simplemente huían. Su temor era comprensible; pero también innecesario. Con la pequeña cantidad de energía recuperada al absorber a las criaturas. Se dispuso a ir al único lugar donde podría estar a salvo después de lo ocurrido.

\- _Si me escuchas, juro que te voy a liquidar con mis propias manos._ – Ese era de nuevo el hombre.

Reconectando los cables del micrófono, el demonio pensó bien sus palabras antes de responderle.

\- No eliminé a tus subordinados porque no pienso como tú. Ustedes actúan antes de hablar. Yo comprendo antes de actuar y prefiero hablar a eliminar. – Con aquella sentencia, el demonio se quitó el auricular para arrojarlo; el viaje no era tan largo y su mente, de pronto se puso en blanco.

/* Lunes 10 de abril de 2017; Equestria, Canterlot, instalaciones del departamento CERO de defensa; 8:31 am hora local.

Rayos, Sombra está furioso, ha dado un golpe en la mesa, está frustrado, Tulip ha aprovechado para patearlo en el piso. Maldito imbécil, Sombra no hubiera tenido que comandar una operación que todos sabíamos que iba a salir mal. Al diablo, yo en el lugar de él renunciaría. Aunque como me dijo hace rato, dejar a Tulip a cargo por completo es cagarla en serio. Mínimamente, desde donde está, Sombra puede hacer algo al respecto.

No tengo muchas opciones, me preparo, los útiles, el informe, los ensayos que tengo que presentar. Todo está listo. Tengo que sacar información importante, es la única chance que le puedo dar a Sombra; después del fracaso de la emboscada Tulip ha tratado de joderle. Pero no puede, las órdenes fueron dadas por el idiota ese; Sombra hizo cuanto pudo porque las cosas salieran bien. En mi vida imagine que esas cosas eran capaces de armar todo un show. Alas blancas, como de paloma, esa cola maldita que reventó y esos animalejos… todo fue demasiado para que Sombra pudiera manejarlo solo.

No sé si todo vaya a empeorar; pero puedo ayudar a que mejoren, conseguiré la información que Sombra me pidió, de esa forma podremos darle una patada en el trasero a Tulip en esta semana.

Como sea, estoy en camino. Ahora tengo que llevar el auricular puesto todo el tiempo, las notificaciones de emergencia pueden venir cuando menos lo espere; pueden decidir extraerlas a todas de pronto. El equipo ha sido abierto y ya han desplegado agentes cerca de la CHS, están en casas y vehículos; también hay un helicóptero de combate en uno de los helipuertos del centro de control.

Todo está tenso, no lo voy a negar… pero podemos salir bien parados.

\- Chico escucha… tienes que dar lo mejor de ti; tenemos hasta el sábado para hacer la diferencia… aquí entre nos, lo que hagas después del jueves no valdrá para nada. Tulip nos está ocultando una operación que ha planeado en secreto todo este tiempo.

Sombra se calla, no hay duda. Tengo que sacarle toda la información a Sunset Shimmer, ella es la que puede evitar todo el problema.

Estoy cerca de la CHS, oigo unos cuantos pitidos en el auricular, esa señal es de todo en orden y sin cambios en el perímetro. Bien, para hoy me infiltro dentro del laboratorio y saco todo lo que Sunset tiene para decir.

Paso por la puerta transparente del colegio, lo primero que hago es buscarla, su casillero está en la primera planta, girando a la izquierda; tengo que poder encontrarla ahora. Camino por los pasillos, es raro que sea puntual pero aquí estoy, pronto llegarán los demás; tengo que encontrarla antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Paso por la oficina de la directora, de la subdirectora; doblo a la derecha, ahí está, cambiando cosas de su mochila al casillero. No pierdo más tiempo, me acerco.

Me observa, sonríe y me saluda con la mano.

\- Hey, no pensé que pedirías una segunda cita doble hasta el viernes.

No tengo que pensar otras cosas.

\- No, estoy… he estado preocupado desde el otro día. – Mi voz está insegura, yo también lo estoy, me tiembla, Sunset levanta una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué? Si es por lo de literatura no tienes porqué; lo lograremos en dos semanas más, ya estás muy avanzado Discord. – Me dice, rayos, a veces dudo cómo una muchacha así puede tener un demonio dentro; creo que desde que la conocí mejor nunca pude hacerlo.

\- Es sobre esto de la magia Sunset, no sé cuántas veces me he preguntado qué es exactamente.

\- OK Discord, te dijimos que tienes que estar tranquilo al respecto. No te preocupes, créeme que si no te decimos más es por tu propio bien. – Ella está siendo directa y creo que también sincera.

\- Pero Sunset, podría ser peligrosa para nosotros, al menos una pauta sería algo bueno.

\- Estas raro. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora? Digo, tenías meses para hacerlo y ahora te apareces de pronto y…

\- Es por Fluttershy – Siento mentir con tu nombre Flutters; pero no me queda de otra. – Me da miedo que algo pueda pasarle al estar dentro de esto que llaman magia.

Sunset me vuelve a mirar con su ceja levantada.

\- Vaya, eres el único muchacho que se ha preocupado por cosas así. – Rayos, he sido muy apresurado, creo que está sospechando. – Eso es algo bueno… - agrega con una sonrisa – Y no te preocupes, la magia está bajo control entre las chicas y yo.

No Sunset, tienes que darme una respuesta mejor, con esto no basta para convencer a nadie.

\- ¿Me acompañas hasta el salón de filosofía? – Vaya, se levantó de buen humor.

\- Claro. – Le respondo.

Cómo rayos hacer la pregunta correcta, no se me ocurre alguna que no tenga que ver con la seguridad de los demás. Mucho menos con la seguridad de Fluttershy.

\- Me asusté cuando te vi hacer eso de la magia por primera vez. Vine aquí con una cruz los días después de eso. – Le digo, por favor, pica… tienes que picar el anzuelo.

Ella ríe. Puede ser que haya funcionado.

\- Sí, estabas un poco asustado después de que te expliqué lo de la magia. Creo que a casi todos les ha asustado.

\- Cómo reaccionaron todos cuando lo mostraste por primera vez.

\- Pues… no fue exactamente como me hubiera gustado. Pero todos vieron que había magia buena y magia mala; creo que eso tranquilizó a todos. – Sunset es muy concreta en sus palabras, aunque obvio está evitando todos los detalles.

La central unió varias conversaciones grabadas con los micrófonos, parece que en un baile de otoño ella se transformó en un demonio, aunque claro, después ayudó a Twilight y también dijeron algunos, que se transformó en un ángel de alas luminosas o llameantes; sus conversaciones parecían ser más de definición de criaturas de películas. Pero después de lo visto en las operaciones de recuperación de Shining Armor, podemos creer todo casi todo lo que dicen en los pasillos y las aulas.

\- Entonces se quedó la magia buena.

\- Sí, básicamente sí. – Sunset no está siendo específica en sus respuestas.

\- Bueno, al menos no hay monstruos que deseen hacernos daño o dominar el mundo. – Digo, diablos Sunset, si esto no sirve contigo, nada lo hará. Ella ríe nerviosamente, puedo reconocerlo.

\- Ejem… claro que no Discord. Tú tranquilo, te aseguro que todo está bien. – Me promete, algo de respuesta hay al respecto; pero no basta para nada. Tengo que sacarle algo más.

Subimos las escaleras. Al parecer todo el grupo de amigas de Sunset no ha llegado todavía; es raro que cualquiera llegue temprano el lunes.

\- Y ¿Cómo le hacen para controlarla? Escuché que ustedes se transforman cuando pasa eso de la magia.

\- Pues sí. A las chicas les salen colas de poni, unas orejas y a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash alas.

\- ¿Y cómo es la tuya? – Le pregunto, vi una grabación de celular donde en realidad aparece con esas alas de fuego y los párpados pintados de rojo. Obvio que le pueden decir ángel.

\- Pues… me he transformado en muchas cosas en el pasado. La que más me gusta fue una que solo se apareció una vez; tenía dos alas y una cola de fuego [NA: Ver el corto My Past Is Not Today]. – Sentí una calidez interior.

\- Ya veo. Y el resto ¿No pasamos por algo parecido o sí?

\- La verdad no, fuera de las chicas y yo. Nadie más puede transformarse; vamos Discord, no seas tan miedoso.

\- Es que realmente me aterra la idea de que esa magia pueda hacerles daño a ustedes o a nosotros.

\- Mira, te diré que…

Antes de terminar con su frase, ambos llegamos a la puerta, tiene un aviso.

" _El profesor Discord se encuentra indispuesto por problemas de salud. Las clases seretomarán con normalidad a partir de la próxima clase._

 _La Dirección."_

Tiene el sello de la directora Celestia y todo eso. Vaya, es muy raro, cualquiera creería que ese loco es indestructible. Pero no. Sunset voltea para volver a verme.

\- Dónde iba… ah sí. Mañana te llevaré a un lugar especial donde hay magia. Y te aseguro que te vas a convencer de que todo está bien… responderé tus preguntas. Así que guarda tus preocupaciones para mañana chico enamorado. – Me dice con un guiño de ojo.

Me hubiera gustado no ir con ella y Flash, que sepa de mi momento con Fluttershy es algo un poco molesto. Pero qué se le va a hacer; he logrado algo ya. Pero no puedo esperar a mañana, debe haber más cosas que puedo averiguar por otras vías.

* * *

Estimados/estimadas lectores/lectoras, les comunico que debido a varios pormenores en mis horarios, la regularidad en el tiempo de publicación de nuevos capítulos se verá afectada; claro que no dejaré de publicar. Pero ya no será cada semana.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se viene acción, acción y más acción. Nos leemos pronto.


	34. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

Lunes 10 de abril de 2017; Equestria, CHS, 14:45 hora local.

\- Y por eso creo que tengo un poder extraño, digo, es bonito y útil poder hacer explotar las cosas de vez en cuando. Pero también es un desastre cuando haces un pastel y te explota en la cara cuando le pones chispitas… ¿Quieres que te muestre?

De todas, solo Pinkie Pie ofrece mostrarme; bueno, ha sido algo más reservada con todo el pasado, me ha comentado sobre lo más reciente, que de pronto todas tenían poderes y que eran asombrosos… no sé cuánto de esa historia vale como información. No espera mi respuesta y toma una hoja de papel del piso, la convierte en una bola y la arroja cuando cae al piso, produce un sonido bastante grave, también una luz.

No mentía, sí explota… es una locura. Claro que no vuela el piso o la pared; solo deja un pequeño círculo negro humeante. He metido la pata; seguramente todo ya está grabado; que esta muchacha haga explotar cosas es considerado peligroso, incluso yo lo sé.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije… es buenísimo que Sunset arregle nuestros poderes. – Ahí está, eso es lo que quería escuchar.

\- ¿Ella puede hacerlo? – Le pregunto, espero que me dé una buena respuesta.

\- Sí, pero no sé cómo exactamente, no me preguntes eso… ahora dime; ¿Cómo les fue en la cita doble?

Me mira con una mirada provocativa; rayos, ¿Qué acaso todos quieren saber de lo que pasó?

\- Emm… fue… entretenida. – En estos momentos desearía ser mejor con las palabras; pero no.

\- Pues qué bien, Fluttershy es bastante mala con los muchachos… eres el primero con quien se entiende tan bien. – O sea que ya tuvo a otros antes… no, Discord, vuelve a lo importante.

\- Wow, me siento halagado; Sunset me invitó ir a ver el laboratorio mañana. – Pinkie se sorprende.

\- Oh bueno, de seguro quiere que no te preocupes por nada; después de todo eres nuevo. Nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a educación física. – Me dice.

En fin, saqué algo, no todo es bueno ni todo es malo; solo confirma lo que ya se sabe en la central. No… tengo que… un momento, esa es Rarity. Creo que a esta hora tiene taller de corte y confección; esta es mi oportunidad.

/* Lunes 10 de Abril del 2017; Bosque de Tulivia; 18:35, Hora local.

Estaban en terrible desventaja; Wane pudo olerlo desde un inicio, era plenamente consciente de era una de las repercusiones que tenía los últimos sucesos acontecidos y en los cuales jugó un papel bastante cuestionable. Ir hasta ese lugar le salvó la vida. Pero también le puso en una situación desesperante. El bosque de Tulivia le ofrecía protección contra los intentos de incursión de los humanos, allí dentro no podrían ir a atacarlo o tratar de capturarlo.

El problema radicaba en que estaba incomunicado de la única persona que podría resolver la situación en la que estaba metido hasta el cuello. Trató de contactarla por el teléfono celular, pero la señal simplemente no existía, no era de extrañarse que hubiesen usado alguno de sus artefactos tecnológicos para ello. Ese lugar entonces se convirtió en una prisión.

Usó a todos los animales que pudo para tratar de hallar una salida. Pero el lugar entero tenía una vigilancia estricta. Drones, satélites y varias cámaras conformaban los barrotes de esta. Y por si fuera poco, la contraparte humana de su hermana se había ido del lugar hace bastante tiempo, la buscó pero ella simplemente no estaba. No vinieron por ella, de eso estaba seguro, pues no había señales de ataque por parte de las criaturas del bosque ni de defensa por parte de los posibles humanos que hubieran ingresado… simplemente se había ido.

No era la decisión más inteligente que la fémina hubiese tomado; pero no la culpaba. También estaba incomunicado de ella; ni siquiera podía salir a buscar en el pueblo cercano porque había un fuerte respaldo armado en el lugar; aquellos humanos o agentes como les decía el sujeto que lo atacó la noche que fue al hexágono estaban diseminados en varias direcciones; sin embargo, el área norte y oeste del bosque de Tulivia terminaba en una serie de montañas rocosas; allí la seguridad era menor.

Pero, ¿Cómo lograr asaltar a humanos armados si ni siquiera tenía energía para una transformación?

El ruido del caminar de un animal lo distrajo. Inmediatamente se percató de algo bastante esencial. Ese bosque, si bien estaba siendo convertido en una prisión para él, no era controlado por humanos, sino por una demonio y él también podía controlarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se levantó del sofá, para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la gema que era el corazón y cerebro del lugar.

*/ Lunes 10 de abril de 2017; Equestria, CHS, 16:45 hora local.

El trabajo duro es quizás algo que todos afrontan en algún momento; hasta el monje más desprendido del mundo material tuvo que meditar, meditar y meditar. En fin, hay muchas formas de tomarlo, algunos ansían ver el momento cuando se dé por concluida la tarea, otros tantos se abstraen hasta el punto de parecer autómatas, un tanto maldice y lo hace de mala gana. Sin embargo, unos cuantos logran trabajar duro con cierta satisfacción al hacerlo, con una suerte de sentimiento de estar realizados a medida que lo ejecutan. Pasión le dirían algunos, tal vez vocación.

Fuese lo que fuese, aquel último modo de trabajo era quizás el más conocido y en el fondo, el más ansiado por los ponis allá en Equestria. Una vez se hace lo que más apasiona, no hay cansancio, no hay flojera. Una actividad tal que te produzca un placer tan inmenso que puedas hacerlo durante toda su vida. En Equestria existía esa consigna en la búsqueda de la Cutie Mark, algo tan insignificante como ello era en realidad una realización existencial, una búsqueda de uno mismo. ¿Cómo conseguir identidad si no es por medio de la acción? ¿Puede definirse el doctor sin su actividad de conocer, curar, diagnosticar, estudiar el organismo? ¿Puede imaginarse un constructor sin hormigón, acero, madera, estuco, piedra, clavos, adobe, material reciclado, e síntesis, sin construir?

Aquel recuerdo ya bien reflexionado por tantas lunas regresaba a Sunset Shimmer. Era cierto, los ponis buscaban Cutie Marks porque se buscaban a sí mismos. Los humanos eran tan diferentes en ese aspecto. Muchos se quedaban con trabajos que etiquetaban de mediocres, otros tantos eran obligados a realizar labores que no les gustaban y por compromiso o responsabilidad gastaban tantos años de su vida en hacer algo que no deseaban hacer. Incluso se había formulado una jerarquía del trabajo bajo la ganancia que este generaba.

En Equestria se podía soñar con ser el mejor talador de árboles, el mejor carpintero, el mejor constructor de la misma forma que el mejor empresario, el mejor inventor o científico, el mejor mago, el mejor hechicero casi por igual. Aquí no…

Su mente regresó a ella misma, visto de esa forma, hace tiempo que no había hecho un trabajo que le diera ese placer. De hecho, ese preciso instante podía sentirlo. Era una felicidad bastante particular, era todavía más placentero saber que sus amigas estaban interesadas en lo que hacía.

Su Cutie Mark… siempre fue indescifrable, al menos hasta ese momento. Nunca pudo bajar el sol. Llegado el momento, incluso ella pensó que, al igual que Celestia, su talento con la magia tenía que ver con los astros.

Pero no, ahora que podía planteárselo con seriedad; su talento con la magia era particular. No combinaba hechizos como Starlight, tampoco podía llevar un elemento de la amistad ni completar hechizos como Twilight. Su talento recayó por ese entonces en ser una especie de catalizador de magia obscura, aquella que los ponis apenas podían realizar y que sin embargo, tampoco tenía más poder que la magia regular…

Su Cutie Mark describía dos caras de un mismo sol; definía a la perfección su capacidad.

Allí, dentro del particular laboratorio de magia que había armado con sus recursos, después d mucho tiempo, podía sentirse realmente orgullosa de sí misma.

Recordaba… recordaba sus tiempos en la academia superior de magia para unicornios súper dotados. Las tardes que pasó leyendo, investigando, realizando hechizos. Tomados así, apartados completamente de la finalidad que persiguió en el pasado, cuando todo lo que le importaba era el poder, podía sentirse completa, identificada con lo que hacía, contenta, emocionada por lo que hacía e iría a hacer.

Por momentos, olvidaba la urgencia que tenía realizar su trabajo. Simplemente hacía, observaba, reflexionaba, teorizaba. Era extraño, si dejaba a un lado la ambición de poder del pasado, dentro de ella estuvo siempre una curiosidad por saber aquello que yacía debajo de los hechizos. Su estudio no se centraba en aprender conjuros, hechizos u otros porque quisiese lanzarlos todos. Su gran pregunta era ¿Cómo funciona todo esto? ¿Por qué era así? Los grandes magos apenas habían tomado aquella pregunta, ni siquiera Twilight ahondaba en la cuestión.

No le sería fácil admitir que su comprensión de la magia tuvo mutaciones enormes después de adquirir el conocimiento de los demonios. Ciertamente, ellos habían llegado a una complejidad asombrosa y a una profundidad inimaginable. Sin embargo, todavía no habían respondido todas las preguntas, y sus respuestas no serían suficientes jamás. Consciente de ello, la adolescente pudo percatarse de que solo crecía cierta emoción por seguir haciendo eso que la identificaba desde que tuvo contacto con la magia nuevamente: comprenderla.

De un momento a otro, una vibración proveniente de su mochila la despertó de su labor. Corrió rápidamente, pues era señal correspondiente a un único evento. Al abrirla, observó el diario brillando y vibrando. La princesa Twilight le había escrito desde Equestria. El tiempo desde la última vez que se comunicó con ella había sido bastante amplio; no podría ser más oportuna. Siempre venía bien el apoyo de alguien entendida en la magia.

" _Querida Sunset Shimmer, te escribe Starlight. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna historia interesante que quieras contar? Por aquí todo está bien, estoy haciendo un estudio con un buen amigo en las pirámides de Ketzal en Forbidden Jungle._

 _Bueno, hace semanas atrás llegó a mis oídos un rumor. Twilight me dijo que Celestia desea que vuelvas a Equestria; tenía que ver con la enseñanza en el castillo y otras cosas que no comprendí bien… digo, es solo un rumor pero ¿Qué dirías si te hicieran esa pregunta?"_

El mensaje estaba demasiado comprimido; mejor dicho, los mensajes eran múltiples; apenas podía abordar uno y de inmediato ingresaba en otro. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la última parte.

Tomada por sorpresa, apenas pudo sostener el bolígrafo; pasaron unos cuantos segundos, no sabía bien si había abierto la boca al entender el rumor, pero la cerró; sus ojos hacían una regresión constante en el párrafo. Aquello era algo que alguna vez pensó que podría ocurrir. Pero nunca pudo imaginar que fuese en el momento menos esperado; justo en un punto donde su vida en aquel mundo se hacía cada vez más plena.

Princesa Celestia; el título junto al nombre evocaban recuerdos para nada gratos; o al menos en parte, estaban mezclados en todo caso. Lo que inducía a una confusión en la cabeza de la fémina, la ambigüedad del significado de aquella yegua en su vida se abría nuevamente. De un momento a otro, frente a un rumor al cual daba plena credibilidad por ser la fuente ninguna poni más ni ninguna poni menos que Starlight Glimmer, la protegida de la princesa de la amistad.

La hoja estaba en blanco, su mano torpemente trataba de dar respuesta; mas sus palabras no afluían, ni tenían un derecho libre a salir. Muy al contrario de la costumbre usual, en los de su edad, de escribir sin pensarlo dos veces. Por su cabeza comenzó un conflicto interno. No porque no tuviera una postura al respecto; sino porque las palabras eran las que la separaban de caminos completamente opuestos.

Como era costumbre en alguien que sabía a la perfección adaptarse a las circunstancias y plantear planes casi de inmediato. Puso las piezas en el tablero automáticamente; como casi siempre, sus emociones fueron cortadas abruptamente para dar paso a una consideración fría, los dedos de ambas manos se entrecruzaron para evitar que temblaran, soltando el bolígrafo que rodó hasta caer al piso produciendo un estruendo en medio del silencio ignorado. Todo lo que importaba era tomar las decisiones correctas.

Y, sin embargo. Los recuerdos comenzaban a embargarla de todo pensamiento completamente frio; para considerarlos con la objetividad suficiente, debía separarse de cualquier sentimiento y así tomar parte por una vía u otra. Para decepción suya, solo se le presentaban los momentos más controversiales, menos felices, más complejos de comprender para ella. Preguntas apenas esbozadas en sus arranques de imaginación regresaban del exilio de la indiferencia.

¿Cómo entender su pasado ahora? ¿Cuánta razón tuvo Celestia realmente? Y sobre todo ¿Qué vio ese día en el espejo? Aquella imagen no hacía sino volver una, otra y otra vez, atosigándola, persiguiéndola. Mucho más importante era el hecho de que la princesa del sol cambiase de actitud después de ese día.

Sus ojos observaron de pronto el reflejo borroso de su rostro contra uno de los aparatos metálicos. No, aquella no fue la imagen que observó aquel día; se levantó para aproximarse a la superficie reflectante. Sus ojos, iban difuminándose, el turquesa de su iris adquiría luz propia, y en el proceso el color era reemplazado por un amarillo cada vez más pálido; hasta ser apreciable solo en los bordes.

Pronto hizo que una especie de alas con la misma luminosidad aparecieran en su espalda, no eran físicas, solo mágicas, luz…y finalmente, una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza. Las palabras que pronunció aquel aciago día que marcaría lo que por muchos podría ser llamado providencia, suerte, destino… _"Veo una poni que no es lo suficientemente poderosa, una poni que puede ser grandiosa y poderosa… veo una poni que podría gobernar Equestria"._ Su voz en aquel entonces alcanzó una determinación y firmeza que eran presagio de lo que sería capaz de hacer y planificar. Pero eso no era todo lo que vio aquel día frente al espejo.

Esa segunda imagen fue tan fugaz, tan poco definida que mentiría si dijera que podía recordarla, con poca intuición llegó a una idea bastante evidente; pero que necesitaba corroborar para decir que era verdadera. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo, hasta convertirse en dos círculos con un fulgor turquesa visible a través de tinieblas obscuras. Su piel comenzó a enrojecerse; adquiriendo una textura escamada, reluciente. Dejó su cabello tal cual estaba; mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

Entonces se observó a sí misma tal como observó su reflejo aquel día; al extender su mano para tratar de tocar el reflejo en el metal, la imagen coincidió a la perfección con la que vio en aquel día.

Un pequeño gemido ahogado precedió a la impresión inmediata. Entonces, irrumpió una pregunta ¿Y si Celestia lo supo desde el momento en que vio junto con ella aquel reflejo? Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda hasta llegarle a los pelos de la nuca. ¿Y si Celestia lo supo desde ese momento? Volvió a preguntarse sin encontrarse con una respuesta. La fémina no tenía el valor para decir sí o no. Solo existía un deseo; el deseo de que no fuese así.

¿Cómo explicar el cambio tan abrupto que la princesa querida por toda Equestria tuvo con ella entonces? Siempre lo había relacionado con el cambio que ella tuvo, en su búsqueda por la respuesta a la pregunta ¿qué era el espejo tan curioso?. Pero ahora que conocía algo más ¿Podría deberse únicamente a su cambio de actitud?

Antes de perderse en la cuestión, cerró los ojos para volver al tema principal. Cuando los abrió, su reflejo era el habitual, una adolescente sin ninguna peculiaridad.

Cómo responder… Starlight había lanzado la pregunta justa, ¿Qué podría decir para zafarse de un problema que sabía muy bien, era inevitable?

En algún momento debía volver a Equestria, en algún momento sus amigas tendrían que abandonar el colegio y separarse para no verse sino por coincidencias de la vida; ¿Y dónde quedaría ella? Quedarse en un lugar que ya no era suyo o irse a uno donde había la oportunidad de seguir con una vida más acorde con ella… la mera idea de la separación lograba romperle el corazón.

Cuando lo pensaba e imaginaba, una lágrima deseaba salir; ese sentimiento tan profundo que tenía apenas lograba ser contenido, un lazo tan fuerte y dispuesto a los azares de la vida humana.

Y sin embargo, si volvía a Equestria se esperaba algo de ella, algo que no deseaba más; Celestia y también Twilight esperaba que retomara su formación que tenía un fin bastante concreto: una princesa. En su cabeza ya no cabía ese papel, no añoraba el cargo, ni la fama, ni el poder. Su vocación por decisión y una disposición etiquetable como natural estaban en la magia.

Miedos, a eso se podían resumir aquellos dos caminos, dos posibilidades reales y que no deseaba afrontar. Tomó el ológrafo del suelo para decir algo, algo que pudiera darle tiempo.

" _Diría que no estoy preparada para volver… necesito estar aquí por más tiempo, aprendo la magia de la amistad y estudio sus misterios en este lugar; no creo que vuelva en bastantes lunas"._ Sí, esa era una respuesta algo aceptable. Después vería si tenía un peso significativo en la princesa Celestia.

Ante el sonido de la pueda abriéndose, tomó el diario para guardarlo en la mochila; observó a Twilight ingresando, llevaba puestos sus lentes, un cuaderno de apuntes que era algo así como un diario de campo, y estaba emocionada, venía de las biología. Ella en cambio, se había saltado la materia; trabajando día y noche para tratar de crear todo lo que había prometido a Wane, estaban cerca de poder realizar aquellos inventos mágicos.

Con una sonrisa, saludó a la fémina de lentes con la mirada.

\- ¿Lista? Le preguntó.

\- Nací lista. – Le respondió acercándose.

Inevitable era que la futura científica se interesara en un grado máximo en el estudio de la magia.

/* Lunes 10 de abril de 2017; Equestria, CHS, 21: 26 hora local.

El día ha terminado y estoy a punto de volverme loco. Es lunes y no he conseguido nada, absolutamente nada de información importante. Solo sé que Rarity puede hacer campos de fuerza, Pinkie Pie hace explotar cosas, Rainbow Dash tiene una velocidad endemoniado y Applejack podría levantar un auto con una de sus manos. Es jodidamente genial. Pero no dice nada por sí solo.

Aunque todas coincidieron en que Sunset es quien está "mejorando" sus poderes. No me quisieron decir más… es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que hace un mes apenas me dirigían la palabra. Esa es toda la confianza que he podido ganarme en todo este tiempo.

El ascensor abre sus puertas, he llegado hace cinco minutos a la central y todavía tengo cosas que reportar en persona al pesado de Tulip. Pero antes, necesito ver a Sombra, tengo muchas preguntas, debe haber algo más que tenga que saber; porque sé bien que la central tiene más, mucha más información de la que me confían. Necesito saber algo de lo que ellos ya tienen.

Avanzo por el pasillo para ir a su oficina. Abro la puerta; al diablo, el idiota de Tulip está sentado en su silla, observando el computador de Sombra; ha abierto la caja fuerte que él tenía detrás de un cuadro; lugar cliché por cierto. ¿Qué estará buscando? De pronto voltea la cabeza para verme. Este sujeto siempre me trae mala espina. Tiene una cara de satisfacción. ¿Qué habrá encontrado? Esa información no le pertenece y ¿Acaso no tienen la misma información ambos? Algo está pasando aquí y creo que he llegado en el peor momento.

\- A Sombra se le asignó el mando de las operaciones en Tulivia desde las 00:00 horas del día de mañana hasta las 17:30 del día sábado. Ahora no tienes quien pueda salvarte de pronto.

\- Hará el mejor de los trabajos. – Le digo, le observo con una sonrisa, Tulip se cagaría en los pantalones si estuviese en la posición de Sombra en el frente; eso se nota de inmediato.

\- Por eso mismo está allá. Mira, no me pasó desapercibido la información que él te filtraba; supongo que lo hacía para que tuvieras un mejor desempeño y estuvieras… motivado. – Su voz es de un completo chulo, vaya generalito viejo tenemos aquí.

Si lo supiste ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Vamos, todos sabemos que le temes a sombra; pienso decirlo, pero mejor me callo.

\- Pero ahora necesito resultados reales; lo que sea que pase dentro de ese laboratorio mágico o como le diga esa muchacha demonio, tienes que frenarlo. Hay más cosas en riesgo de lo que Sombra admitiría; personas de vista corta como él y también como tú no pueden ver todos los riesgos. – Se reclina sobre la silla de Sombra.

Mantén la boca cerrada Discord, no seas estúpido.

\- Sin embargo, tienes cierto talento para estas cosas; confío en que puedas apagar el interruptor o lo que sea llegado el momento. – Al menos dejó de ser idiota.

Entonces se levanta del escritorio y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, salgo antes de que lo haga. Pero no, no te vas a creer la gran cosa. Saco unos micrófonos del celular y los arrojo a su saco cuando se da media vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Cuando lo hace me observa.

\- Sé que harás lo mejor para tu patria. – Me dice antes de dirigirse a otro lugar. – Por cierto, durante toda la operación, tu estancia en la central se restringirá a tu habitación, todos tus instrumentos te serán confiscados y habrá un guardia en la entrada de tu habitación.

La que lo parió; este sujeto sabe cómo azuzar al perro. Claro que lo está haciendo por desconfianza.

\- Sí señor. – Digo sin ganas. De inmediato se acerca un tipo que no vi en mi perra vida dentro de este lugar.

\- Sus objetos.

\- Claro.

No, este idiota algo se trae entre manos; toco unos cuantos botones del celular, lo pongo en transmitir al auricular y le doy el falso apagado; espero que no lo revisen. Saco todos los auriculares, menos el que tiene la recepción del audio por defecto. Se los doy todos.

\- Falta uno. – Me dice.

\- Lo dejé en mi casillero. – Le respondo.

Me mira observándome con una mirada fija; trata de ver algún rasgo de duda en mí; me esfuerzo en parecer calmado y un poco asustado por la mirada, el equilibrio justo lograría engañar a cualquiera, al menos así me lo explicó Sombra cuando me enseño.

\- Bien, ahora a tu habitación. – ¡Funcionó! Deposita todos mis objetos en una caja que lleva consigo; no tengo el menor inconveniente. – Tus objetos te serán devueltos antes de continuar con tus operaciones de infiltración. – No digas lo obvio.

Camino en silencio hasta llegar al lugar donde está mi cama. Entro y la puerta se cierra; creo que estaré bajo vigilancia por un rato. Reviso mi cuarto; no hay cámaras a la vista; aunque, quién sabe. Todo esto podría irse al diablo si solo hiciera un movimiento en falso. Bien, esperan que esté despierto por un rato más; no les daré el gusto. Tomo una polera y me quito lo que traigo puesto.

Cojo el auricular de mi bolsillo antes de ponerme la polera holgada que me pongo siempre para dormir; me lo pongo lo más rápido que puedo y me hecho inmediatamente, mi cabeza se apoya en la almohada sobre la oreja donde está el auricular, sé que dolerá un montón después de un rato. Pero no me queda de otra; tengo que fingir que trato de dormir.

Me recuesto, no tengo tiempo de ponerme la sábana, al diablo, estoy con el pantalón todavía puesto y apenas consigo quitarme los tenis; supongo que puedo convencer a quienquiera que pudiese estarme vigilando; un muchacho de mi edad por lo general duerme donde y como cae. Más cuando viene de donde vengo, al menos eso pueden llegar a pensar.

Durante tres minutos solo escucho el ruido del viejo Tulip caminando, el típico viento amplificado que hace unos ruidos agudos, la mayoría como eses.

Pero de pronto escucho una puerta abrirse.

\- " _Buenas noches, esta reunión se programó una semana atrás para determinar los últimos preparativos y decisiones a tomar respecto al conjunto de operativos que el departamento cero en conjunto con otros realizará a partir del martes_ a las 00:00 horas._ " – Esa es la voz de Tulip, esto tiene algo extraño; lo presiento.

\- " _Buenas noches, para los que no me conocen, soy Scale, el director general de la INIA, no hay necesidad de repetir información que ya tienen, así que iré directo al grano, nuestra investigación ha conducido a un resultado puntual; el estado del Saak y otros países también se encuentran buscando respuestas con respecto a estos fenómenos extraños._ " – Era una voz seca, aunque bastante clara. Una silla se movió, porque pude escuchar el sonido de sus patas arrastrándose contra el piso.

\- _"Trataré de ser breve, soy el ministro de relaciones exteriores; los países de los cuales habla el señor Scale tienen una preocupación similar a la nuestra. De forma informal y críptica tenemos al estado del Saak para cooperar temporalmente para detener este problema en caso de que fuese necesario."_

 _\- "Si los demás entienden el peligro que supone esta muchacha y esto fenómenos, no hay muchos puntos sobre los cuales dudar; la cooperación es la vía mejor." –_ Es una cuarta voz, me parece muy familiar, pero ¿Dónde la escuché antes?

 _-_ _"Pero señor presidente"_ – A la mierda, el presidente está reunido con Tulip y esos sujetos. Tulip quería que Sombra no estuviese en el lugar por la reunión… - " _¿Cree que es correcto darles a ellos el titular de salvadores del mundo? Yo creo que podríamos aprovechar mejor esta situación._ " - Ese es el ministro de relaciones exteriores; pero la forma en la que habla es una entonación que se usa para convencer, lo conozco porque Sombra también me lo enseñó.

\- " _Señor ministro, la propaganda y la imagen internacional de nuestro país no puede ser una prioridad ante una posible crisis como esta. Deje de hablar como político._ " – Ese es Tulip, algo bueno tiene que decir después de todo.

\- _"Solo digo que si nosotros tenemos plena participación en la acción decisiva y les dejamos los otros escenarios a nuestros aliados temporales, tendríamos un mejor lugar." –_ Ese ministro está interfiriendo a Tulip.

\- _"Tiene razón; es cierto que tenemos una operación que solo nosotros podremos realizar. ¿Qué acaso no dijo que la principal autora de todo esto reside aquí en nuestro territorio?"_

 _\- "Señor, una intervención a ella no es recomendable; odio admitirlo. Pero Sombra tenía razón; deberíamos darle una oportunidad para tratar de mostrarnos lo que tiene que mostrarnos". –_ Apuesto que Tulip está sintiendo un golpe en el estómago por admitir que Sombra tenía razón.

 _\- "Pero sus informes demuestran el peligro que puede haber en lo que hace; y francamente, incluso usted sabe que no puede confiar al ciento por ciento en las palabras de su agente." –_ El presidente desconfía de mis informes, tampoco es que pueda culparlo.

 _\- "Tiene razón; pero tampoco es como si simplemente pudiésemos ordenar que él ingrese dentro del colegio y elimine a Sunset Shimmer… si usted vio precisamente el video donde Gloom Wane la ataca, sabrá lo improbable que es acabar con ella usando los métodos convencionales."_ – Por lo visto, algo ha aprendido Tulip todo este tiempo.

\- _"Concuerdo plenamente con Tulip, ahora más que nunca necesitamos tomar una acciones prudentes"_

 _\- "Y qué hay con respecto a ese Gloom Wane"._

 _\- "Nos guiamos meramente por criterios de experiencia señor presidente; Gloom Wane supuso una amenaza a la integridad de este mundo, incluso si Sunset Shimmer no tuvo la intención de defendernos, lo hizo al enfrentarse a él"._

 _\- "No deberíamos interpretar ello como la muestra de que ella es aliada o neutral; menos cuando, quién sabe cómo devolvió a Gloom Wane a la vida. Hasta donde sabemos, incluso podría tramar algo."_

Con un demonio, Sunset se sentía mal, por eso revivió a Gloom Wane, ese ministro idiota está buscando que el presidente haga una estupidez, espero que no lo escuche.

 _\- "Tulip tiene razón ministro. No tenemos alternativa más que trabajar de manera conjunta con los demás países que quieran nuestro apoyo; dejaremos que un operativo conjunto vaya detrás de Gloom Wane en el bosque de Tulivia donde todos estos fenómenos parecen concentrarse; mientras su agente funge como representante principal nuestro"._

 _\- "Pero señor, es contradictorio; por un lado la estamos atacando… recuerde que Gloom Wane es algo así como el hermano de Sunset Shimmer… y por el otro, estaríamos tratando de entablar relaciones diplomáticas con ella" "Si en algo podemos confiar de los informes de mi agente, es que Sunset no es estúpida; es lo suficientemente lista como para percatarse de la doble cara que estaríamos plantando"._

 _\- "Tómelo de la siguiente manera Tulip; Sunset no tiene que saber que todo está planeado. Discord es un adolescente y ella también; si usted los vio alguna vez, sabrá que entre ellos todo puede ser posible; su agente solo debe dar la información que necesitamos que ella sepa; atacamos Tulivia por el peligro que representa y por la imagen que nos provee; pero también hacemos inmediatamente las paces con la demonio esa. Y en el futuro, cuidará sus pasos. Pero siempre tendrá presente que nosotros le haremos frente si llega el caso. Y también extenderemos la puerta para que sea nuestra aliada. Imagine tenerla como aliada de Equestria"._

 _\- "Una jugada brillante señor presidente. Pero ¿Qué pasará con Gloom Wane?" –_ Ese ministro está siendo un chupa medias y al imbécil del presidente le parece bien; incluso lo está disfrutando.

 _\- "Pues, todos aquí sabemos que Sunset no siente nada por él. Y seamos francos, no deseamos otro demonio que pueda rivalizar con Sunset Shimmer. No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si el estado del Saak lo tuviera a él de aliado ubicado allá en Tulivia. Lo que menos necesitamos es otra guerra fría". –_ No me creo lo que está diciendo nuestro presidente. Creo que la mitad de la población no habría votado por él si supiera lo imbécil que puede ser en estas situaciones.

 _\- "Señor presidente, no podemos simplemente arriesgarnos de esa forma. Pensemos en otra vía"_

 _\- "Pensar en otra vía, si usted fue el primero en sugerir un ataque al bosque de Tulivia y el primero en enviar unidades y dar pie a operaciones previas al plan estipulado la semana pasada."_

 _\- "Hay que eliminar al más peligroso y prevenir cualquier intento de Sunset Shimmer de hacernos daño; solo me baso en la experiencia previa y esta me dice que el enemigo es Gloom Wane y no necesariamente Sunset Shimmer"._

 _\- "Tulip, espero que usted siga lo acordado en este día, obedezca mis órdenes"_

 _\- Sí… señor. –_ Ha Tulip se le ha venido abajo todo su mundo; esperan que yo haga de tipo arrepentido. No me la creo… no me la creo ni siquiera un poco.

* * *

El tiempo que pasé sin escribir nada en absoluto, fue bastante productivo. Estoypreparando el esquema del final de este fanfic; pero solo les dejaré algunas preguntas para que se queden picados/ picadas ¿Por qué llegó ese mensaje a Sunset Shimmer en el diario? ¿Qué hará Gloom Wane? Una cosa si les prometo, los siguientes cinco a seis capítulos estarán repletos de acción. Y por si fuera poco, inicie ya con la publicación de los dos penúltimos fanfics de este primer tomo: El Ultimátum: con Lyra Heartstring y Sweetie Drops. Seguido de: Los Confines de la Magia: con Sunburst Starlight y Moondancer.

Bueno, sin más que tengan un gran fin de año. Nos leemos pronto.


	35. La Calma Antes de la trama 2

Martes 11 de abril de 2017; Bosque de Tulivia; 18:47 Hora local.

Era inevitable sentir una maraña de sensaciones; un mareo que llegaba a la base del estómago, la presión que posteriormente rodeaba la boca… ganas de vomitar quizás. No, era algo más que eso. El soldado de nombre ya irreconocible en su marbete, bajo la tenue luz roja proveniente de un foco ubicado a treinta centímetros de sus cabezas, que Sombra tenía en frente se rascaba las rodillas como muestra de esos sentimientos. Era miedo, era un ansia por luchar y no quedar abatido, era una suerte de expectativa de que todo el futuro próximo pintara bien para él. El temblor evitaba que pudiese leer el nombre de él o de cualquier otro dentro.

El veterano asomó una de sus manos, levantándose de su lugar para darle una palmada en el hombro. Mirándolo con seguridad, una seguridad que solo unos pocos podían tener en momentos como aquellos, bastó para que dejara el ademán. Claro que Sombra era una leyenda en casi cualquier cuerpo armado con privilegios altos.

El ruido de los rotores motores del avión de transporte militar en el cual se hallaban imposibilitaban cualquier charla entre dos personas; dejando posibilidad solo para gritar.

Cuando la luz roja comenzó a parpadear fue la señal que todos esperaban. Sombra fue el primero en levantarse del lugar. Debía dejar en claro las órdenes que tenían. Pese a que todos las conocían con antelación.

\- ¡Nuestra misión es simple; aseguramos todo el perímetro alrededor de la gema esa y un grupo abre paso a las tropas coalicionadas! ¡Abran fuego solamente a todo lo que no sea humano…- Sus instrucciones, aunque vagas, no podían ser más específicas. Solo la experiencia les mostraría a qué se refería exactamente.

Por razones del destino… mentira… era a causa del odio de un inepto que solo sabía ascender en rango con todo tipo de zalamerías a sus superiores, que Sombra se hallaba en ese lugar. En fin, al igual que algunos de los hombres y mujeres que descenderían en paracaídas, tenía un fusil de asalto, granadas, un chaleco antibalas, un casco, botas de combate con un cuchillo pequeño en la pantorrilla; algunos medicamentos todavía mantenidos en secreto; la infaltable nueve milímetros, unos cuantos explosivos. El equipo de comunicación cerca del oído, al igual que un exo-145 A una nueva prótesis que daba una fuerza bestial, además de brindar un blindaje en uno de los brazos.

Tenía también los infaltables lentes del departamento cero, junto al auricular. Tenían chances de lograrlo. Así que se levantó para acercarse a la plataforma de lanzamiento.

\- ¡Sigan mis órdenes y todo debería salir bien! – Ordenó poco antes de apretar un botón a su derecha ubicado en una columna de metal.

La puerta de la aeronave comenzó a moverse; dejando abierta la que muchos llamaban "la boca" que daba una vista plena del cielo que estaba cubierto de un blanco, cruzaban un altocúmulo lo cual les daba algo más de seguridad al bajar o al menos eso se podía creer. Pero era el mismo manto blanco el que hacía imposible, por el momento, observar tierra alguna. Debían confiar en que la medición establecida por el piloto el cuartel general eran correctas. En línea, los agentes se posicionaban en dos filas. Sombra levantó la mano izquierda a noventa grados en un primer momento; al siguiente la bajó para dar la orden de saltar. Con un orden perfecto, ambas filas comenzaron a saltar por la boca. Lanzándose a una fría y veloz caída.

Sombra saltó al último, para asegurar que ningún agente se echara atrás en un último segundo. En las ocasiones que pudo ingresar al campo de operaciones de aquella forma, siempre tuvo algo que escuchar; esta no fue la excepción, algo de música pop bastaba. Eso y observar los confines del cielo, que, desde allá arriba se hacían ya infinitos. Recordaba a la perfección aquel rostro, aquella mujer que le ayudó a encontrar un sentido en la vida.

" _No hablemos más del destino. Sombra, nunca creí en eso. Tú eres lo único en lo que he creído" [NA: el diálogo corresponde a un comic del arco de "Shadows" ]_

Con aquellas palabras, esa mujer gravó mucho más que un momento para recordar por siempre. Su alma, si es que la tenía, estaba imbuida de su significado.

 _Hope, volviste a donde pertenecías…_ Se animó pensar, un pensamiento recurrente al evocar su imagen. Quizás en la otra vida ambos podrían reencontrarse… tan solo quizás.

Al observar finalmente abajo, entró en cuenta de que había penetrado la capa de nubes; la tierra era relativamente visible; allá abajo estaba un demonio de verdad y el objetivo era claro: eliminarlo.

Los breves minutos que permanecerían en el aire servían como última preparación mental. La comunicación en ese instante era inusual; muchos, al igual que él seguramente tenían esos pensamientos al ras de la violencia y los límites que suponían los combates armados, en los cuales, la mayoría de los agentes tenían ya algo de experiencia.

\- Abran paracaídas. – Ordenó a través del micrófono adecuadamente implantado en su pasamontañas.

En el preciso instante, todos accionaron, con una sincronía solo posible con entrenamiento, las correas.

\- Las instrucciones son claras, eliminar al demonio y destruir el cristal. Los seres con los cuales nos enfrentaremos y que nos arremeterán no son criaturas estúpidas, tienden emboscadas y están sincronizadas. Les recuerdo que nos dirigimos al centro del bosque de Tulivia, el lugar más peligroso de estos operativos. Tenemos que asegurar e lugar y abrir espacios desde el corazón del enemigo. No está decir de más que lo último que necesitamos son estupideces. El Mayor Flich comandará las fuerzas de avanzada desde el rio, si todo sale bien, tendremos apoyo mecanizado en menos de quince minutos.

\- Señor, ¿Es cierto eso de que a los heridos debemos meterlos dentro del rio? – Escuchó de uno de los agentes.

\- Es eso o dejar que mueran. El rio se ha usado todo este tiempo para curar todas las enfermedades de los locales.

\- ¿Y también es verdad que los equipos eléctricos dejan de funcionar allá abajo?

\- A veces… no hay causa comprobada; simplemente pasa de pronto. Estén atentos; porque cuando ocurre es que el infierno se nos viene encima.

\- ¿El infierno? – Preguntó uno de los agentes.

\- Sí… el cielo se pone naranja; todo se llena de una cosa grasosa y las criaturas estas se abalanzan como si estuvieran poseídas. Pero se puede mantener la posición. Ahora sabemos que esas cosas están vivas por la gema; una vez destruida, todo se acaba y será cuestión de buscar al demonio.

\- Señor, si es un… ejem… demonio; ¿No se supone que tendría poderes o algo así?

Algunos de los agentes comenzaron a reír.

\- Mire, agente, suena increíble al principio, incluso yo me reí cuando me lo dijeron. Pero estas cosas son reales, tan reales que te cagas de miedo cuando las ves la primera vez. – Explicó sombra, era como una iniciación en el departamento CERO el tener una de esas misiones en las que el miedo era cosa diaria.

Lamentablemente, la mayoría de aquellos agentes tendrían su primera vez sin instrucción previa ni contextualización. Bueno, con tal de que obedecieran sus órdenes era suficiente para que tuvieran una chance de lograrlo.

\- Sombra, aquí Flich, los blindados han ingresado dentro del bosque, diez minutos tal vez quince hasta su posición. Cómo van sus operaciones… cambio.

\- Bastante bien Mayor, mantendremos el lugar seguro todo el tiempo que podamos… en el momento en que los aparatos eléctricos no dude en enviar a todos los soldados que disponga empezando por la infantería pesada.

\- Eso haré… nos vemos pronto. Fuera.

Tan pronto como el comandante del ejército coalicionado abandonó la comunicación, el sonido de otra voz llamó la atención del agente.

\- Aquí Yargoj, hay movimiento; repito, hay movimiento. Esas cosas se están moviendo. Cambio. – El acento de Yargoj alargaba las erres; Sombra, así como casi todos, incluso el pico en general, conocían el apellido del agente famoso que fue un dolor de cabeza durante y después de las guerras globales. Hasta donde sabían, el agente Yargoj nunca existió realmente. Era una identidad ocupada solo por la élite de la élite de los agentes del Saak.

\- Dirección. – Solicitó Sombra poniendo particular atención; faltaban menos de cincuenta metros para aterrizar.

\- Área Este; envié las coordenadas.

\- Bien, Flich, no dude en utilizar la artillería; maten a tantos como vean. Ahora no serán muy agresivos. Pero cuando venga el infierno serán las cosas más endemoniadas con las que hayan combatido.

\- Coronel Sombra; los satélites indican un patrón de movimiento de diferentes direcciones hacia el Mayor Flich.

\- Activen el sistema de defensa y preparen la artillería de retaguardia. Entre más de esas cosas eliminemos en la primera etapa será mejor. – Indicó el director operativo del departamento CERO.

Finalmente sus pies hicieron contacto con tierra, cortó el paracaídas y se quitó la mochila donde este venía; revisó que su fusil de asalto estuviera cargado y listo para dispararse.

\- Todos son nuevos en esto, así que lo repetiré de nuevo. Escuchen mis órdenes al pie de la letra y saldrán con vida de aquí.

El aterrizaje, en general se dio cerca de la lagunilla donde estaba la gema; la mayoría no podía creer su tamaño, ni el color blanquecino que tenía. Los primeros segundos y esas cosas todavía no salían del bosque con demencia completa.

\- Agrúpense alrededor de la gema, el equipo de explosivos, preparen el plan B por si todo falla. Los francotiradores busquen posiciones; infantería pesada cerca a los bosques, el resto en la orilla – Entonces, el coronel tapó el micrófono, indicando que el resto hiciera lo mismo. – atentos, la maquinaría que pedí estará a punto de llegar. Tendremos con qué defendernos. Pero rueguen porque el infierno no baje hasta ese momento.

*/ Martes 11 de abril de 2017; CHS, Canterlot; 15:50 Hora local.

Diez minutos, Sunset me citó a las cuatro; se supone que tiene un descanso de toda una materia durante ese periodo de tiempo, yo me salté la mía. Estoy algo nervioso, quiero decir, vi el laboratorio de magia o como le llamen cuando todavía no estaba funcional. No sé qué tipo de cosas están pasando allá abajo, ni lo que hay.

En todos estos días apenas conseguí algo de información, nada que valga lo suficiente para evitar que los operativos en Tulivia se detengan. Aunque, después de lo que escuché anoche… creo que ya han empezado. Y van contra el hermano de Sunset Shimmer... no sé qué hacer exactamente, ya ni sé lo que esperan que haga hoy. No me dieron ninguna instrucción aparte de recolectar toda la información que pueda, memorizar lugares, corredores, habitaciones, aparatos… todo lo que pueda, porque allí adentro ningún equipo de los nuestros funciona.

Me quedé hasta las tantas escuchando todo lo que esos sujetos y el presidente dijeron. Creo que aquí hay algo importante, lo suficiente para que todavía pueda hacer que reconsideren las cosas. Ese tal Gloom Wane es un demonio verdadero, trataran de eliminarlo por el bien de todos. Pero todavía no saben bien si Sunset lo permitirá o si ganarán siquiera. Después de lo que vi en los pocos videos a los que tengo acceso, no parece que sea un hueso fácil de roer.

Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si le digo ahora mismo a Sunset qué es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo? ¿Y si le advierto que su hermano está bajo peligro? Y después qué… estaría jugando con Sunset Shimmer, la maldita Shimmer, esa tipa es otro demonio escondido bajo esa sonrisa de niña buena que tiene… me paralizo de miedo de solo pensarlo. Por muy bonita que sea, sé que es un jodido demonio, no sé qué rayos podría hacerme si le digo todo esto…

El plan es… salir con vida de aquí, yo… tengo que pensar algo para salir de toda esta mierda. Apenas pude dormir pensando en una salida. No estoy dispuesto a ser el chivo expiatorio de esos viejos imbéciles.

Finalmente escucho el sonido de unas botas. Es ella, me volteo para verla. Me sonríe mientras levanta la mano para saludarme.

\- Hola. – Le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo. Ahora mismo estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, no sé si le sonreí; pero solo me da la mano.

\- Por qué tan preocupado señorito. – Me dice con tono burlón, esta muchacha siempre me tiene confundido. ¿Realmente puede haber algo malo en ella?

\- Depende ¿Qué cosas hay allá abajo? – Trata de actuar Discord, por el amor de Dios, trata de salvar tu maldito cuello.

\- Ah, no te preocupes, allá abajo no te va a pasar nada. Además, tú me pediste que te mostrara todo, verás que Fluttershy está segura. – Lo dice completamente confiada, tanto que es difícil no darle la razón.

\- Bien, pero prométeme que no me quemaré o que no me morderán ni nada. – bromeo lo mejor que puedo. Le saco una sonrisa.

\- No te prometo nada. Pero oye, al menos verás algo que normalmente no te dejaría ver.

Se acerca a la puerta, abre el candado.

\- ¿Y cómo has estado en las demás materias?

\- Nada mal, trato de poner orgullosas a mis prosoras. – Le respondo tratando de fingir algo de chulería.

\- Ja – Una risita con algo de sarcasmo se le sale. – ¿Enserio? Bueno, sabes que no me gusta que me digas así… y es profesora, no prosora… se nota que te tengo que enseñar más. – Me dice burlándose.

\- Sabes que lo digo por molestarlas, en especial a Rarity.

\- Un consejo. – abre la puerta y me indica con la cabeza que la siga; las escaleras que bajan… las he visto antes. – No bromees mucho con Rarity respecto a su edad o su aspecto y ni se te ocurra decirle algo como em… fácil o cosas similares.

\- Sí ¿Cómo cuáles? – Rayos, dilo Shimmer, quiero que digas la palabra.

\- Tú ya sabes, créeme es por tu propio bien. Rarity comprende las bromas, pero si te propasas con ella, pues te espera un mundo de dolor.

\- Finalmente llegamos a la puerta con gemas arriba.

Acerca el dije que tiene en el cuello; la gema roja se enciende, la puerta se abre. No el interior me sorprende; allí es de noche, pero aún así, la luz de la luna penetra por los vidrios. Esto, esto es una locura.

\- Por qué aquí es de noche. – Pregunto de repente. Ella voltea para mirarme mejor.

\- Porque este lugar no está en Equestria… está en otra parte del mundo; no quiera que te explique más porque perderemos tiempo del recorrido.

Apenas doy el primer paso sobre la plataforma mecánica que hace de pasillo flotante hasta la otra puerta; escucho una especie de ronquido seco. ¡Qué mierda es eso! Es una cosa gigantesca que de pronto se apareció debajo de la plataforma, tiene un color verde y juro por Dios que me está mirando. Diablos no quiero imaginar que sea una cabeza y tenga una boca. Es jodidamente aterrador tener algo así de cerca.

\- No te asustes, es Rexi, una planta que protege a las visitas indeseadas. – Me dice acercándose a mí, tomándome de los hombros desde atrás y empujándome.

\- Tranquilo Rexi, es un amigo. – Le explica Sunset.

\- me estás diciendo que esa cosa es una planta. – Estoy sorprendido de lo que veo. Es jodidamente genial y aterrador… bueno, es una chica, obvio que le gustan las flores y ahora que lo veo con más tranquilidad esta planta tiene un parecido a las flores.

Esa cosa me gruñe de nuevo y me muestra sus dientes; al carajo, deben ser del tamaño de mi brazo.

\- Vamos, Rexi, solo está jugando, él no te quiso decir cosa. – Dice Sunset mientras me empuja, apenas muevo los pies, esta chica es verdaderamente fuerte. – Discúlpate, Rexi es muy sensible - me susurra. ¿Sensible esa cosa gigantesca? Esto no puede ser más extraño.

\- Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a ver plantas como tú. – No entiendo cómo digo lo que digo, pero la cosa gigantesca se calma, baja del nivel de la plataforma; hay poca luz, pero puedo ver que se acurruca en algún lugar. Allá abajo.

\- Y a ti, ¿Cómo te va con el muchacho estrella? – le pregunto.

\- No le digas así, es bastante atento, tierno y…

\- Y de seguro sabe darte lo que te… - La interrumpo.

Recibo un pellizco en el brazo, rayos, no sé por qué; pero con esta tipa y con Rainbow Dash no puedo evitar ser un poco más brusco que con las demás muchachas, que va, a veces las trato como si fueran muchachos. Claro que las dos tienen una fuerza enorme.

\- Auch… pero, es verdad. – Veo de reojo que se sonroja un poco.

\- Yo no soy el inseguro que no sabe besar a una chica. – Me responde; auch, eso es más doloroso. – Aunque creo que a Fluttershy le gusta tomar la delantera en estas cosas… no sé, tiene gustos que no te esperas de una chica así. – Continúa.

Supongo que puedo tomarlo como un cumplido o tal vez no. Prefiero el primero.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta, cuando Shimmer a abre, veo que todo está cambiado. ¿Cómo rayos puede hacer esto?

Un pasillo lleva hasta una habitación enorme, donde hay una luz algo intensa, se parece mucho a la luz del sol. A ambos lados del pasillo hay habitaciones.

\- Nosotros vamos a la de allá. – Me dice señalándome el final del pasillo.

\- Esto es… ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?

\- Puedes decirle laboratorio mágico si quieres. Son instalaciones donde las chicas y yo podemos hacer magia sin limitaciones y donde pienso estudiar magia los próximos años…

Se queda callada por un rato.

\- Bueno, tal vez meses. Eso está por verse. Como sea, vamos chico enamorado, tenemos poco tiempo para este recorrido. – Me dice, volviéndome a empujar por los hombros.

Al pasar por el pasillo, veo que las puertas a ambos lados llevan a diferentes lugares, una lleva a una habitación con un vidrio gigantesco; otra a una que tiene inscripciones brillantes en las paredes; otra tiene un libro flotando en el aire. Todas pintadas de diferentes colores. Otra es un pasillo que lleva a otro lugar; otra más donde hay una suerte de obstáculos; otra más donde hay una gran cantidad de cosas brillando. Y finalmente, una donde están varios vestuarios.

\- Ah por cierto, el de la izquierda es el que usa tu novia. – Me dice con un tono de voz que no sé descifrar, es como si me lo anunciara, pero también como si quisiera provocarme algo.

No alcanzo a verlo bien, solo un vestido verde con unas cuantas partes rosas que dibujan una mariposa.

\- Tú preguntaste por la seguridad de Fluttershy y te daré una respuesta.

Fluttershy, hasta ahora ni siquiera me acordé de ella. Gracias a ella pude ganarme la confianza de Sunset para traerme hasta aquí.

Llegamos al final del largo pasillo y es un lugar dividido en dos por un lado una habitación con un vidrio bastante grueso y por el otro una puerta.

\- Ven conmigo. – Me dice al abrir la puerta.

Al abrirse, veo algo increíble, es… es una máquina o algo así; no hay computadoras, ni botones, ni palancas pero hay una gran esfera pegada al techo con una barra de metal; en el piso está un agujero con varias divisiones por todo su diámetro, son… ¿espejos? La cosa es que mantienen una luz en el aire alrededor de la esfera.

\- Discord. Fluttershy y el resto de mis amigas han estado bajo un peligro todo este tiempo. Tiene que ver con la magia que poseen, no es suya realmente, es como si la tomaran prestada de mí. Sus cuerpos funcionan en parte con mi magia, habrás visto que son fuertes, rápidas y no se enferman, o que también regeneran rápidamente. Eso es porque la magia las ha transformado. – Observa fijamente la esfera. – pero eso es así mientras tienen mi magia; esos cambios les dan una resistencia a muchas cosas y también las ayudan en muchas cosas… tienen poderes. – Inclina la cabeza para observar sus botas – El único problema es que eso pasará siempre y cuando tengan mi magia; si me pasara algo y no pudiera darles nada, no solo perderían sus poderes. También morirían.

Escuché esa conversación hace meses atrás; pero que ella me lo diga sigue siendo igual de impactante como la primera vez que me enteré. Creo que más porque ahora Fluttershy… no sería fácil para mí. Fluttershy, no debe ocurrirle absolutamente nada.

\- Entonces sí tenía razón al desconfiar.

\- Sí. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy cerca de hallar la solución. – La observo a los ojos y ella a mí. – Te explico – Me dice. – yo tengo algo que llamo núcleo. Crea energía para hacer magia. Si puedo encontrar la forma de dárselo a mis amigas, entonces ya no necesitarían de mí para obtener la magia.

\- ¿Y por qué no quitarles sus poderes y todos los cambios? – Le pregunto, aunque sé bien cuál será su respuesta.

\- No puedo, si les remuevo sus poderes también sus cuerpos colapsarán. – Mira sus manos mientras se las frota – estoy cerca de descubrir la forma de darles partes de mi núcleo y así todas ellas no dependerán más de mi magia.

Me siento en el piso.

\- ¿Es como partir un pastel a la mitad? – Le pregunto, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.

\- No, eso solo lo haces cuando… - Se calla de pronto.

\- ¿Sunset? – Trato de que reacciones pero sigue pensativa, en silencio.

\- Si partimos una vez son dos medios, si partimos otra vez son cuatro si partimos; otra vez son ocho… ocho partes de un núcleo. Solo es cambiar el hechizo de parasitación… y el de transferencia. – Sunset me observa con una sonrisa.

\- Si Flash no fuera tan atractivo y Fluttershy; mi amiga, te besaría - de acuerdo, esto se ha puesto raro.

\- Este lugar está diseñado para contener sus dijes en cuanto les enseñe a usar magia; pero ahora le puedo dar un uso completamente distinto. – Me dice con los ojos abiertos y elevando la voz un poco. Está emocionada, puedo sentirlo.

Apenas entiendo a lo que se está refiriendo; pero creo que tiene una idea o algo así.

\- Bueno, nuestra visita terminó.

\- ¿Y los otros lugares? – Le pregunto.

\- Para otro día; tal vez. Entre menos metido estés en esto es mejor. – Me dice, ni la menor idea de cómo interpretarlo. – Lo que menos quiero es que el chico enamorado termine aplastado o algo.

\- Al menos muéstrame una cosa más. – Le pido antes mientras me levanto del piso.

\- Supongo que puedo mostrarte algo en lo que he estado trabajando por un rato. – Me responde, no puedo evitarlo, sonrío un poco. Sunset a veces sabe ser bastante genial.

*/ Martes 11 de abril de 2017; Bosque de Tulivia; 21:47 Hora local.

Gloom Wane trataba inútilmente de reagrupar sus fuerzas, los humanos habían dispuesto una cantidad enorme de artillería y aún con un campo de fuerza en el cielo que evitaba que sus naves aéreas ingresaran en aquel espacio o que bombardearan el lugar, se las arreglaban para lanzar proyectiles allí adentro.

Bien, bien; se dijo. No se podía perder el control de sí mismo en ese instante. Los humanos tenían una estrategia de destrucción; era evidente que lo buscaban a él, el diamante y probablemente Sunset Shimmer y era más que probable que en ese preciso instante estuviera en peligro. Sin siquiera saberlo.

A los demonios también se los pueden matar, incluso un humano podría hacerlo bajo las condiciones adecuadas y su hermana no era el tipo de demonios que mantenían la guardia alta todo el tiempo. De alguna forma llegarían a ella y cuando menos se lo esperase ya no existiría. Y si ella no existía sus posibilidades se disminuían a cero. Su núcleo reducido apenas era un peligro menor para los humanos; con una persecución constante tarde o temprano lo capturarían. Y saltar a otra dimensión requería más energía de la que podría disponer.

Entonces, le quedaba solo una opción: contactarla. Pero por mucho que trató no pudo establecer contacto con ninguna operadora telefónica, mucho menos ingresar a internet. La tecnología humana en cuanto computación era compleja, requería de tiempo para descifrarse; no podría hackear sus máquinas con magia.

En su desesperación no tuvo más alternativa que dirigirse a la gema de Tulivia, su corazón. Conectarse con ella requirió de poco tiempo; Sunset nunca pensó que él podría llegar a controlarla. Así como a las criaturas con las cuales esta estaba conectada. Y aun cuando estas superaran en número a las tropas coalicionadas que estaban empezando con la destrucción de Tulivia, los humanos destrozaban a una cantidad colosal si muchos esfuerzos.

Pronto los más grandes eran reducidos a cadáveres, los pequeños escapaban a duras penas de las ondas expansivas de los proyectiles de artillería. Además, por los ojos que tenía en el aire, sabía que los humanos estaban ingresando dentro del bosque. Su maquinaria pesada suponía un gran problema, podía encargarse personalmente de deshabilitarlos; pero supondría estar presente en un lugar. Y eso implicaba riesgos.

Las imágenes de varias aves cerca del lugar de ingreso de los humanos, a través de un puente en el rio era enviada al demonio. Este, observaba atentamente lo que ocurría. Había mandado contingentes a destruir ese puente; pero los intentos fueron frustrados en repetidas ocasiones. Incluso cuando envió a las criaturas gigantescas.

¿Cómo era posible que en el pasado ese lugar pudiese vencer frente a los humanos con tanta facilidad? La gema tenía sus propios secretos; lamentablemente, estaba ya fuera de su alcance, y por el sector estaba un equipo humano. Les llegaron refuerzos desde el aire. Cosa extraña teniendo barreras protegiendo el aire. Tenían experiencia luchando contra ese bosque. Y él todavía no conocía todos los recursos que la gema podía disponer.

Pero al menos tenía energía suficiente para mantener el lugar y recargar la suya. A esas alturas, ese lugar no importaba en lo más mínimo; la gema era la llave para salir de allí; tomó algo de energía antes de salir a cubrirse y esperar una oportunidad para plantar combate directo, esperando que esta pudiera administrarla para realizar operaciones inteligentes. Pero solo habían perdido posiciones estratégicas desde entonces.

¿En qué había pensado todo ese tiempo? Maldijo contra sí mismo antes de pensar fríamente. Para contactar con su hermana requería librar la interferencia que ponían los humanos; en ese caso debía destruir esos artefactos o salir del rango operativo de esas máquinas. Para salir necesitaba de una inmensa cantidad de energía y criaturas. Tulivia no importaba, así que tomaría toda la energía de la gema; con el uso adecuado rompería todo el plan de los humanos, se comunicaría con Sunset si no le alcanzaba para transportarse donde ella estaba.

Se concentró en dirigir a las aves para explorar el lugar donde estaban apostados aquellos hombres.

Estaban implantando dispositivos en la gema; habían varios vehículos de combate alrededor y también había una buena cantidad de unidades. Tal como estaban, no había punto ciego a menos que se transportara exactamente sobre la gema; cosa que no podía, además tomar toda esa energía requería de tiempo y aunque tuviera energía para llegar, destruirían la gema y a él junto con ella.

Dejó de observar a los humanos para contactar directamente con la gema; el demonio cerró los ojos.

La gema iniciaría un ataque general en cinco minutos; ahí estaba el secreto. La gema contenía un maleficio que consumía mucha energía; pero cambiaba las tornas de las batallas; los aparatos electrónicos eran intervenidos en su funcionamiento hasta el punto de estropearse, el metal se oxidaba de inmediato y todos los seres vivos no hechos por la gema se cubrían de una solución mágica que los adormecía y sumía bajo un estado de suspensión.

Magia avanzada; Supay le había dado a Sunset un legado de hechizos sumamente intrincados. Todavía pudo recordar el maleficio del ocaso que usó contra el Wane original. ¿Y si usaba ese maleficio para terminar con todos esos humanos de un solo golpe? No… la Sunset Shimmer humana podría estar en las cercanías. Debía vencer en un enfrentamiento frente a frente; por muy arriesgado que fuese.

La advertencia de la gema estaba dada, aunque controlase una cantidad de los esbirros generados por ella, cuando todo iniciase, estos pasarían al control absoluto de la gema. Y esta solo conocía una estrategia: atacar en masa a todos los humanos.

Dejó de comunicarse con la gema para utilizar a los pocos animales que quedaban bajo su control. Observó a través de sus diversos ojos, escuchó a través de sus oídos; entendió que la cantidad de humanos era mayor de la que la gema había atacado en el pasado. Que su armamento era diferente; llevaban armas que no pudo reconocer y además, en diversos senderos del bosque, así como árboles, rocas, incluso en charcos, estaban depositados aparatos del tamaño del tronco de un humano, no tenía forma de saber la función exacta que cumplían. Mas si venía de los humanos, era para contrarrestar la estrategia por defecto de la gema.

Entonces, esperaban que los animales se les lanzaran encima, estaban preparados para resistir las oleadas; la gema sería destruida inevitablemente si ese era el caso. No había nada que él pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Lo que sí podía evitar era que el ataque llegase a Sunset Shimmer; podía advertirle y con suerte, entre ambos podrían salvarse el pellejo.

Allí, en medio de varios árboles, en una colina bastante frondosa, observó el cielo, la gema debía iniciar su plan antes de que él pudiera entrar en acción. Tendría un tiempo indefinido para llegar a la gema y tomar toda la energía posible para huir. Después… después no importaba cómo, llegaría hasta Sunset Shimmer.

Observó el cielo esperando la señal, el inicio de la última batalla que el bosque de Tulivia, un accidente, un absurdo, una contingencia de la magia de Sunset Shimmer. En cierta forma, podía sentirse identificado con el lugar… era una pena perderlo. Pero no quedaba de otra, los humanos dejaban claro sus intenciones y haría lo posible por evitar el peor de los escenarios.

Finalmente ocurrió, el cielo nocturno, comenzaba a tornarse de un color naranja predominante con fluctuaciones violetas, azules, verdes y una que otra obscura, lanzando su propia luz y en el caso de la obscura, absorbiéndola.

El demonio no pudo evitar convertir sus ojos, para así poder analizar otra de las creaciones de Sunset Shimmer.

El maleficio era una combinación bastante peculiar: en primer lugar estaba un hechizo que cambiaba la presión atmosférica, después una que reducía la cantidad de oxígeno. No tardaría el producirse un tercer hechizo que tenía como objetivo inhabilitar los equipos electrónicos. Pero no terminaba allí, en poco tiempo, el ambiente se viciaría con la substancia, la reconocía a la perfección, era la misma que Supay usaba para mantener prisioneros los cuerpos de las criaturas trofeo que tenía en su templo. Y por último un contra hechizo que anulaba los efectos de los anteriores en todas las criaturas creadas por la gema.

A ello se debían las luces de distinto color en el cielo. Un espectáculo increíble pues el brillo de los mismos fulguraban con la mayor intensidad, llegando su luz a iluminar con fuerza la tierra, para después, con el paso del tiempo, rielar con una intensidad tan débil que apenas se podía presenciar su luz y otra tomaba su lugar al iluminar la tierra. El efecto inesperado era que todo el ambiente parecía moverse, desde el cielo hasta la tierra.

El maleficio de campo era sufrido por los humanos de una forma peculiar, para ellos y casi para la mayoría de los animales terrestres, el ambiente se hacía pesado, viciado, sus pulmones inspiraban y expiraban con mayor velocidad, sus corazones aminoraban sus latidos; después sus cuerpos se sentirían más pesados, sus reflejos y razonamientos se dificultarían. Eventualmente, la substancia cubriría sus cuerpos para dormirlos hasta que el maleficio se disipase una vez que la gema dejara de canalizarlo.

Afortunadamente, él podía anular los efectos adoptando alguna plantilla demoniaca. Prefirió usar la habitual, aunque le redujo el tamaño general, para no ser de mayor estatura ni grosor que un humano normal. Dejó su vestimenta en el lugar dispuesta para tener un chance de pasar inadvertido.

De forma sistemática, los ojos disponibles para ver y las mentes animales para controlar disminuyeron hasta llegar a cero. Las criaturas atacarían al unísono. Seguramente la gema se daría el tiempo para reunirlas y lograr un número descomunal para mandarlos en oleadas a ser acribilladas por las armas humanas.

Ahora solo quedaba el lugar donde iría primero. Si eliminaba los refuerzos que llegaban hasta la gema se ganaba mucho tiempo una vez que pudiera despejar la lagunilla de la presencia humana. No obstante, tenían pensado destruirla directamente. Ese humano de nombre Sombra era más astuto, bien… su primer objetivo impedir que ese plan se llevase a cabo. Las alas del demonio se extendieron poco antes de que partiese rumbo a la lagunilla.

* * *

Esto se va a prender desde el siguiente episodio; aunque claro faltan las partes que me han pedido, algo de Fluttercord, la parte donde Discord descubre lo que es y por supuesto la resolución del fic. [Aquí inter nos, creo habrá secuela] Nos leemos pronto.


	36. Tormenta 1

Martes 11 de abril de 2017; CHS, Canterlot; 16: 48 Hora local.

Lo que mis ojos ven es algo increíble… digo, después de ver todo lo que es posible con la magia no debería impresionarme. Pero sí lo hace; por alguna razón siempre he tenido una visión de las cosas no sé cómo lo dice la gente culta… escéptica, sí, creo que así le llamó mi tocayo. He visto cómo todos vivimos entre ironías; les damos importancia, respeto y también llegamos a querer a los mismos sujetos que nos quitan nuestro dinero.

Los generales y los superiores siempre mandaron a gente a morir, a sufrir y ellos no pudieron sentir un solo poco de ese sufrimiento. Y eso no es injusticia, es estupidez. Eso pasa porque lo tomamos así; pero claro, nunca nadie dice nada. Yo, he vivido mi vida al margen, apartado, en la otra cara de la ley. En reformatorios, en lugares aislados. No debería tener razones para confiar en lo que esta chica dice; tampoco tendría razones para sentirme como me siento.

Y sin embargo, esta muchacha está completamente fuera de este mundo; lo que ha hecho es algo sorprendente solamente por su intención. No es ilusa, no como esos sujetos de las iglesias que piden limosnas para los pobres del mundo cuando son ellos los que conducen automóviles de lujo, cuando tienen comidas aseguradas.

¿Cómo podría ser tan mala después de lo que me mostró?

No, en el cuartel general tienen una mala idea de lo que es Sunset Shimmer. Por muy demonio que sea, tiene un verdadero interés en que el mundo sea un mejor lugar. Y eso… eso es completamente aceptable.

Creo que daría una buena razón al departamento, al viejo de Tulip y hasta al mismo presidente para cancelar todas las operaciones que tienen en su cabeza.

Mis recuerdos están completamente frescos, recuerdo lo que ella me dijo con exactitud.

"Esto es un proyecto en el que he estado metida desde hace una semana; no te asustes, pero no he dormido absolutamente nada mientras lo hacía. No me vayas a decir que luzco como una loca porque no es así Discord… no es así"

Es casi tan amable como Fluttershy, tiene un aspecto cuidado hasta cierto punto, como Rarity; es completamente sincera, Applejack al menos trata de no lastimarte cuando te dice la verdad, me hace reír casi tanto como Pinkie Pie, también tiene un comportamiento de marimacha, al menos un poquito… pero también está ese sentido de no dejar atrás a nadie y de mantener sus amistades, con ella no hay traición y yo que he estado con gente así por mucho, mucho tiempo, puedo saberlo mejor que nadie. Y por último, es un cerebrito como Twilight; aunquen también está esa forma de pensar suya, es como si pudiera ver más allá del ahora o de las cosas que usualmente vemos.

"Esto es un fruto, un fruto especial, puede crecer a partir de casi cualquier tierra, no necesita agua; pero eso sí, tiene que tener luz. Y crece como loco cuando se planta con basura al lado"

Me dio un montón de explicaciones de cómo era la cosa esa, de cómo funcionada y cómo era posible que pudiera crecer. Pero me perdí en toda su explicación. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser mala una persona que ha hecho algo similar?

Eso acabaría con el hambre del mundo, ayudaría contra la contaminación. Me estaba convenciendo por completo cuando ella volvió a observarla.

"Aunque todavía no sé cómo puede afectar a otras plantas que la rodean, quizás pueda ser invasiva, también sé que muchos querrán destruirla en los lugares que se plante. Algunos suelen poner sus ganancias por sobre todas las cosas"

Trato de comprender exactamente esa última frase. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener una comida gratis? ¿Quién podría oponerse a que los niños de las regiones del otro lado del mundo y en este mismo continente sufran de hambrunas?

Siento que quizás todos hemos juzgado mal a Sunset Shimmer, siento que… que ella es algo completamente diferente a como nos imaginamos a los demonios. Quizás su peor error fue decir que lo era. No, definitivamente no merecen las operaciones que estamos realizando; tengo… tengo que crear un reporte donde muestre esto que Sunset ha creado, así podré demostrar que no son enemigos ni hostiles. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera ese tal Gloom Wane merece ser cazado como a un monstruo.

Mientras más tiempo pierda aquí, más cerca estarán los agentes de hacer un gran daño a quienes no se lo merecen. Comienzo a caminar. Cuando de repente observo a un hombre entrar dentro de la escuela, por la puerta de cristal enorme del lobby; justo en ese instante lo reconozco, por el color gris de su piel, por el peinado en cola de caballo, por su cabello negro y blanco. Hace semanas que no continuamos la terapia en la oficina de la subdirectora Luna, admito que me estaba comenzando a caer bien.

Me observa y se me acerca.

\- Discord, ha sido una completa locura lo que ha estado pasando estos días. – Me dice de pronto, no sé a qué rayos se está refiriendo.

\- Lo sabía, sabía que había algo más, siempre lo sospeché… no fue hasta que me contaste tu pasado que pude saber bien lo que estaba pasando; pero por fin ¡Por fin! – Está gritando de emoción. – he podido descubrirlo.

\- ¿Descubrir qué? – Le pregunto, trato de dar algunos pasos atrás, está muy, pero muy extraño, sus ojos casi no parpadean, me sonríe y camina con prisa, no. Algo está mal aquí.

\- Hablo de tu pasado, el mío; el nuestro. Pero… dejémoslo para más rato. Para otro momento.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Digo aceptando.

Comienza a dirigirse a uno de los salones, ¿Mi pasado, el suyo? ¿Qué carajos está tratando de decir al hablar así? Pasa por mi lado, supongo que la emoción de este tipo puede tener explicación después.

Lo que importa ahora es mi informe, todo lo que pueda llegar a cambiar este error depende de que lo presente.

Entonces, siento un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, ni siquiera alcanzo a ver quién lo hizo, todo se hace difuso, solo siento que mi rostro se da un golpe fuerte y seco contra el piso.

*/ Martes 11 de abril de 2017; Bosque de Tulivia; 00: 30 Hora local

El ambiente se viciaba, la respiración se hacía más difícil, debían inhalar y exhalar con mayor cadencia.

\- Señor ¿A esto se refería con que el infierno bajaba? – Preguntó uno de los agentes, mientras mantenía su rifle de asalto preparado para disparar a la menor señal de peligro que aquel bosque les pudiera lanzar.

\- Sí, no corran mucho, eviten gastar fuerzas de forma inútil; se cansarán con mucha velocidad… fórmense para cubrir todos los lados, espalda con espalda, dos a tres por formación y alrededor de la lagunilla. – Ordeno gritándoles.

Sombra se calló para tomar aire; era lo terrible de ese infierno, el aire viciado apenas parecía tener oxígeno y gritar se lo quitaba. Sin embargo, nunca antes había sido así de intenso, definitivamente habría un demonio dentro del lugar. Volvió a revisar el cargador; tenía otros seis en varios compartimentos de su cinturón, el punto de reaprovisionamiento estaba en la orilla de la lagunilla; tenía a varios defendiéndola; las armas de grueso calibre y los blindados que sobrevivieron al viaje hacían un perímetro sólido. La trampa ya estaba puesta, el demonio solo tenía que salir. Con paso lento, pasaba por todos los puntos de defensa alrededor de la lagunilla.

Era impresionante que, de un momento a otro, todos se pusieran completamente tensos, lo demostraban en sus expresiones, en la forma en la cual sostenían sus armas, dispuestos a disparar a lo primero que se asomara entre los troncos de los árboles, el cielo o la pradera. Eran agentes entrenados y con experiencia; pero debía admitirlo, estar en un lugar así y conociendo al enemigo que tenían que enfrentar, no era nada fácil. De pronto observó que uno de los agentes observó sus brazos absolutamente extrañado.

\- ¿Qué es esta… cosa? – Se preguntó mientras observaba una especie de substancia grasosa que se pegaba a su piel.

\- Si dejas que eso se siga expandiendo, quedarás inconsciente hasta que se te remueva. ¡Todos eviten que esta cosa se acumule en su piel! Y pasen la orden. – Añadió el veterano en aquel campo de batalla, mientras sacaba su cuchillo para, con cuidado, quitarse la substancia con el lado del filo de la hoja a noventa grados de su piel, raspando, no moviendo la hoja en el sentido vertical de la hoja, sino en el horizontal. – Cuando sientan una parte de su cuerpo adormecida, es por esto y deben quitárselo inmediatamente.

Las órdenes del superior eran pasadas punto a punto por los agentes. No se podía hacer más; toda la comunicación estaba cortada.

Entonces ocurrió lo que esperaba, los sonidos de las pisadas de los animales se hicieron claras, retumbando, haciendo vibrar el suelo a sus pies; primero llegaron las aéreas.

\- ¡Llegó el infierno, luchen, luchen porque la vida les va en ello! – Gritó como última orden el director operativo del departamento CERO de defensa.

En una rápida sucesión, el sonido, el brillo de las armas de los agentes comenzaron, primero en el norte de la lagunilla, donde él estaba; después en el este y oeste. Al final el sur comenzó a disparar también. Vendrían de todos lados, en todas direcciones, los enfrentarían y superarían si no actuaban rápido; la maquinaria pesada eliminaba a cuantos podía en el perímetro exterior, en el interior yacían ametralladoras dispuestas a masacrar a sus atacantes.

El que tenía el mando disparaba, a todas las criaturas que podía ver; pero siempre observando atrás cada cinco segundos, cerciorándose de que la gema estuviera libre; todo marcharía bien, siempre y cuando el demonio fuese a la gema. Pero no aparecía, por ninguna razón se aparecía.

Los cuerpos de animales, todos diferentes, completamente aberrantes se apilaban a medida que eran liquidados por los diferentes proyectiles. Algunos eran pequeños muñones cubiertos de sangres de diversos colores, algunos azules, otros verdes, un tanto negra, uno la tenía blanca el líquido vital manaba de sus cuerpos; pero incluso con esa atroz escena, no paraban, se subían sobre los cadáveres de los caídos para continuar avanzando.

En todos los frentes, las combinaciones de armas explosivas, fuego de ametralladora, disparos de rifles de asalto, escopetas y rifles de francotiradores daban como resultado una línea más o menos fija. Para impresión de muchos, las cosas eran aterradoras, cierto, pero eran fáciles de matar, casi como disparar contra esos blancos de madera que se movían. Hasta ese momento, solo se aparecían las criaturas de mediana y pequeña estatura, no había nada de las cosas enormes de las cuales Sombra les habló.

\- Los explosivos están en posición, han sido instalados con éxito. – Informó de pronto un agente de tez verde azulado, mientras disparaba con un sub-fusil.

\- Bien, la trampa está tendida, ahora solo tiene que morderla. – Musitó para sus adentros el jefe de operaciones.

Cartuchos, cargadores, casquillos; todos comenzaban a llenar las orillas de la lagunilla. Una especie de puerco espín con cabeza de jaguar y una cola en forma de S que terminaba en un punto brillante agonizaba mientras los demás animales que pasaban por encima de él eran acribillados con el fuego del armamento mediano y pesado.

Una especie de oso de mediano tamaño, con unas garras curvadas hacia arriba y una garganta que se abría en distintas secciones, donde no existía pelo y solo se podía ver una piel gris daba un aullido ahogado a partir de esos orificios, antes de regar el césped con su sangre violeta.

Avanzaban sin un orden fijado, con poca coordinación. No, algo estaba mal con aquellos animales; usualmente podían identificar brechas, lugares fuertes y débiles de las defensas, su ataque siempre asolaba las partes débiles y desde allí quebraban todas las defensas separándolas y atacándolas desde todas las posiciones. Estos no estaban identificando eslabones débiles; sino más bien acudiendo por igual a una matanza sin contemplación alguna por parte de sus ejecutores. Algunas de las criaturas aladas o que podían volar de alguna forma caían cerca de la orilla, pero su número completamente inferior al de sus semejantes terrestres les daba poco impacto en las arremetidas.

Una especie de cangrejo con tres agujeros enormes debajo de una coraza en forma de u caía al piso sus pinzas trataron de atrapar los tobillos de Sombra, pero este lo evitó y le dio el tiro de gracia; manando sus sangres azules, el cangrejo de al menos tres metros de tamaño era el primero en teñir las aguas de la lagunilla.

Inmediatamente la atención del director se desvió hacia una multitud de aquellas criaturas que comenzaban a acumularse frente a él. Las ametralladoras comenzaron con su ráfaga; quedaba uno que otro que se le acercaba; levantó en alto su rifle de asalto y vació el cargador matando a una especie de perro con dos cabezas que tenía una boca redonda, cuyo pelo parecía moverse por cuenta propia.

Justo en ese instante, el cadáver del cangrejo comenzó a emitir ruidos secos; su cabeza volteó inmediatamente. Toda su coraza se abrió, dejando salir una criatura de apenas un metro y medio de tamaño se asemejaba mucho a un humano. Sus alas negras se extendieron para salir volando en dirección a la gema; cambiaba el cargador todo lo rápido que podía.

El cuerpo de la criatura se hizo más grande, no tardaron en llegarle algunos intentos de disparo. Mas ninguno pudo calcular la velocidad que adquirió; Sombra extrajo el detonador de los explosivos de la gema. Ese era Gloom Wane, estaría muerto dentro de poco tiempo. Si eso fallaba, que era lo más probable, los francotiradores ya tenían las cargas explosivas en la mira, estaba muerto.

El demonio entonces, recibiendo algún que otro impacto, posicionó una de sus manos, de tal forma que apuntó a la gema; los disparos se escucharon al tiempo que Sombra apretó el detonador.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso la del propio Sombra, las balas de cincuenta milímetros se detuvieron en el aire. Eran claramente visibles en el aire por la iluminación fuerte y cómo esta fue capaz de reflejarse en la superficie de los proyectiles. Tan pronto como flotaron, cayeron al agua.

Sombra esperó que hubiera más disparos, nadie se percató de cómo los francotiradores alcanzados por las criaturas del bosque de Tulivia. Sus gritos fueron ahogados por el rápido despliegue de los seres aberrantes que una vez más, se agrupaban en los alrededores, acosando a unos humanos cuyas defensas activas pronto los destruirían.

Las cargas explosivas fueron apartadas de la gema para flotar hasta las ametralladoras; explotando junto a quienes las operaban. Nadie pudo disparar, por breves segundos, todo pareció detenerse, o mejor dicho, moverse muy; pero muy lentamente. El demonio observó directamente a Sombra su boca mostró una serie de dientes puntiagudos en medio de un rostro cubierto por un exoesqueleto brillante de un rojo azulado; varios músculos eran visibles a través de su boca.

Y aquellos ojos, esas brumas obscuras de las cuales manaba un humo negro denso… dentro de los cuales se dibujaban dos circunferencias turquesas. Lo observaron, extendiendo sus alas de plumas blancas que expulsaban un humo semejante al de sus ojos.

\- Volveré por ti luego… Sombra.

El mencionado pudo escuchar las palabras, no… no escucharlas, de alguna forma pensó en ello, no había voz; pero sí reconocía que él no pensó eso por su cuenta. ¡Le fue infundado por la criatura grotesca que tenía en frente!

Con una última sonrisa, el demonio salió volando del lugar, muchos de los presentes se habían quedado estáticos frente a esa criatura; no se parecía en nada a las que estaba enfrentado. De eso fluía algo diferente, algo propio. Muchos se percataron de que eso no era uno de los animales sin razón a los que combatían. Eso tenía una voluntad, una estrategia. Había cambiado las tornas de la batalla de un momento a otro, había ignorado el señuelo y la trampa destinada para él de pronto se volvió hacia quienes se la habían puesto.

De un segundo al otro, supieron que estaban condenados, la criatura escapó en dirección a los refuerzos, en todo caso, o bien de quienes trataban de llegar a la gema para destruirla o bien de los que tenían por objetivo eliminarlo en caso de que todo saliera mal.

Con el demonio desapareciendo bajo un intenso haz de luz naranja que fue una barrera visual ocasional, todos se percataron de que no solo había salido mal el plan, sino que también habían sido una carnada. Ahora no podían encargarse del demonio, sino de salir con vida de allí. Sombra ubicó sus cargadores con prontitud para recargar su fusil de asalto.

Cómo era posible que se hubiera metido dentro de su cabeza, logró que pensara algo fuera de su voluntad.

De pronto, la tierra volvió a temblar, pero no fue en absoluto por las pisadas de sus acosadores animales, sino por algo más grande que todos ellos. Algo inmenso

Pronto, la tierra fue brutalmente herida por una elevación repentina, algo estaba surgiendo de ella; varios de los agentes tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para no estar sobre lo que fuese que estaba surgiendo. A través de la negrura de la tierra mojada, se podía apreciar una piel rugosa, rosa, blanca, roja. La tierra sufría contracciones a medida que el monstruo salía a la superficie; no dudaron más, comenzaron a disparar con las armas que poseían en ese instante; los blindados abrieron fuego, creando cráteres de los cuales salió expulsado un líquido grisáceo que casi podría parecerse al fango. Y la piel se le quedaba como jirones de ropa vieja que flotaban al ritmo que la criatura ascendía; no tenía patas, solo era una masa semi – redonda que pronto se mostró; debía llegar a los quince metros de alto.

Más disparos de los proyectiles explosivos de los blindados, lograron abrir nuevos cráteres en su piel; las balas de los fusiles de asalto, escopetas y sub fusiles lograba abrirse paso entre aquella piel flácida, rugosa. Entonces varios agujeros se abrieron de forma inesperada en la piel; de estos, salieron expulsados varios proyectiles líquidos en diferentes direcciones; muchos de estos sobre los blindados.

El metal comenzó entonces a derretirse. Para sorpresa de los presentes; la cosa estaba atacando sin presentar el menor indicio de debilitamiento por el castigo recibido, sin denotar una señal de enfurecimiento.

Las criaturas del bosque comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre todos los presentes. Acercándose por la izquierda, la derecha, el frente, la espalda. Los gritos de los demás agentes no se hicieron esperar. Habían entrado hasta el corazón de Tulivia para plantar la trampa y no había forma de salir. Sombra era consciente de ello. No existía escape alguno fuera de una bolsa de cadáveres.

Tomó un segundo.

Hope, hoy iré a verte… pero no me iré sin luchar. Pensó poco antes de apuntar con su arma a las criaturas que se le aproximaban.

La cosa horripilante emitía una especie de quejido que regurgitaste, como si estuviese ahogando con algún líquido; pronto otros tantos orificios se abrieron, para expulsar de nuevo el líquido gris que cayó como una lluvia maldita sobre el campo; Con una acción veloz, el director operativo, tomó a dos agentes más cercanos para levantar el cuerpo del cangrejo volador sobre sus espaldas; para apuntar, desde una posición más o menos cómoda y protegida, disparar a las criaturas que se aproximaban desde el frente; unas cuantas llegaron desde sus puntos ciegos.

\- ¡Muévanse todos! Al rio Madre de Dios. – Ordenó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones pudieron otorgarle; sintió desfallecer por un segundo después de decirlo. El maldito ambiente parecía querer sofocarlos a todos.

El último blindado activo recibió un baño completo de la substancia, sin antes generar otro cráter en la criatura que chilló y sangró profusamente.

Varios charcos capaces de albergar a más de una persona dentro se hicieron visibles a los pies de la gigantesca cosa viviente; que reducía en tamaño mientras más se desangraba. La gema estaba completamente intacta y varias criaturas ya la habían rodeado por completo con sus cuerpos. No, podría lograr destruir la gema siquiera… pero no tenía ya nada que perder.

\- Marsh, dame tu maldito lanzagranadas. – Le gritó a uno de los agentes que comenzaba a huir, este se limitó a dejar caer una bolsa de municiones y el arma en el suelo, mientras sacaba una nueve milímetros.

Las criaturas comenzaban a ir a la caza, esta vez no habría inconscientes, ni heridos en estado de coma, ahora matarían, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

\- Señor, podemos lograrlo aún. – Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era Wilysoul, la agente con la cual Shining Armor y Discord salieron con vida en la noche donde Tuluvia tuvo su golpe de estado.

\- Bien. – Le dijo Sombra. Morir peleando junto con una conocida al lado era mejor que con personas a las que apenas reconocía y que ya habían dado la orden de retirada por su cuenta.

El otro agente que tenían junto ya había sido apresado de una especie de felino con algo así como manos en la parte superior de su cuerpo; lo tenía capturado y se lo llevaría pronto. La mujer le disparó con bastante puntería, abriendo el cráneo de la criatura, dejando al agente tiempo para incorporarse, desenfundar su pistola y cubrirse como pudo de algunas criaturas; pero la cantidad enorme pronto lo superó, se vio rodeado y pronto cayó presa de todos los colmillos, garras, descargas de energía, golpes secos, babas y cuantos ataques podían tener esas horripilantes criaturas nacidas bajo el seno de los demonios.

Sombra no dudó un instante más, las criaturas que los acosaban desde el principio pronto los rodearán por completo. Observó la gema, todavía estaban a buena distancia, ignorando el punto ciego que se generaba si apuntaba con el lanzagranadas a la gema, dejó la protección del cadáver del crustáceo salió a toda prisa, disparando su pistola después de arrojar su fusil de asalto. Mató a una, dos, hirió a una tercera y una cuarta. Sus botas pisaron algunos cuerpos, con bastante agilidad ignoró una arremetida aérea de una criatura que se inclinó cual águila para cazar a su presa, mostrando garras invertidas. Wilysoul la mató por después, lo seguía de cerca, a paso menos acelerado, lo cubriría para eliminar la gema.

En esos segundos vitales que le ganaba, ella también estaba siendo rodeada. Los demás estaban en pleno escape, muchos atrapados como simples presas, otros tantos recurrían a una formación desesperada para disparar a los más próximos y echarse a la carrera, para después de unos metros, recurrir a la misma formación.

Sin balas, arrojó su arma semi automática, sacó su cuchillo para atravesar la cabeza de una especie de cucaracha de cuarenta centímetros que saltaba a altitudes exorbitantes y que por poco lo tira al piso cuando saltó a su pecho, sus patas tenían espinas que se clavaron en su pecho, quedó colgando de las heridas poco profundas, pero dolorosas. Sintiendo un asco particular, dejó de correr, temporalmente, para caminar. Usó su cuchillo, sacándolo de la cabeza, para cortarle la pata que tenía incrustada y volver a la carrera.

Finalmente llegó al lugar. Levantó el arma, la cargó todo lo rápido que pudo, Wilysoul le disparó a quienes tuvo más cerca. Pero al siguiente segundo fue interceptada por una criatura sin parecido a criatura conocida, más allá de sus seis patas y un movimiento de constantes temblores, con unas fauces abiertas en un círculo con dientes que se aproximaban a su rostro; usó sus manos para evitarlo; varios de esos dientes puntiagudos ingresaron dentro de la carne de sus dedos. Se le sumaban otros tantos para arremeter contra las extremidades inferiores y tronco de la mujer.

Sombra apuntó, distancia, elevación. En menos de dos segundos tenía el blanco fijado y disparó; al instante sintió que una de esas cosas se le subía a la espalda; la explosión pudo oírla, pero el resultado no pudo apreciarlo; tomó el cuchillo que había dejado caer en el piso al levantar el arma y se lo clavó. Oxígeno, le faltaba oxígeno y sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera pesando el doble.

Las criaturas habían preferido ir tras los demás agentes, dejándolos a ellos, seguros de su muerte. No pensó un solo segundo más, a su lado estaba uno de los sujetos que usaba escopeta, no observó el rostro porque estaba completamente desfigurado a causa del líquido gris. Solo tomó el arma y los cartuchos que dejó en el suelo, unos dos o tres.

Se acercó a Wilysoul que gritaba de dolor. Apuntó el arma a su atacante principal, disparó y este tardó unos segundos en caer al piso, agonizante. La mujer desenfundó su cuchillo, para liquidar a sus pequeños atacantes. Tenía heridas superficiales en el vientre, en los muslos y en un pie; los colmillos de una especie de hormiga con pelos del tamaño de su puño habían logrado atravesar la bota.

\- Nos dieron por muertos, hay que aprovecharlo. – Dijo Sombra al tiempo que se volteaba para ver la gema; los cuerpos que se habían aferrado a ella eran muñones de carne irreconocibles, muchos flotaban en el agua. Pero la gema presentaba unas grietas.

Entonces Sombra volvió a correr en dirección al lanzagranadas. Cuando abrió la bolsa, se percató de que no había más municiones. El lugar de aprovisionamiento estaba ya bajo el agua. Las criaturas habían echado todos los suministros a la lagunilla. No eran criaturas tontas después de todo.

\- Volveremos con blindados; vamos. – Le gritó a la agente, mientras tomaba aire.

La falta de oxígeno era un problema en el cual no había pensado con toda claridad.

\- Diez segundos para reaprovisionar. – Le respondió la fémina mientras corría en dirección de otro agente caído para tomar su arma y las municiones que pudiese dejar al descubierto. Con una habilidad sorprendente le quitó el cinto militar donde llevaba un botiquín y municiones adicionales, además de unos nueve milímetros.

Sombra se quedó con la escopeta, pero se dirigió al cuerpo para buscar más cartuchos, los encontró, cinco o seis. Servirían de algo. Le quitó al cuerpo sus nueve milímetros para salir corriendo junto con Wilysoul al bosque, dentro de su espesura tendrían al menos unas cuantas oportunidades, el camino abierto por la maquinaria pesada sería un lugar para su eliminación segura. Muchos se sentenciaron así.

Ambos se juntaron a cincuenta metros de haberse internado en el bosque, tuvieron que parar para no quedarse sin oxígeno, ese lugar era completamente infernal, con la respiración terriblemente acelerada, ambos se vieron, se arrodillaron cerca de las raíces altas de un árbol; estaban cubiertos brevemente; pero las criaturas volverían pronto. Sombra aprovechó el breve tiempo para quitarse la pata del maldito animal. Cómo demonios esas cosas podían existir. Tuvo que presionar sus dientes para no gritar.

\- No se ve serio. – Dijo agitada la agente, tomar aire era cada vez más difícil. Entonces levantó la parte superior de su chaqueta para mostrar que esta se hallaba húmeda. – Tal vez esto funcione. – Añadió.

En algún momento, ella había mojado sus mangas para tener el agua de la lagunilla a su disposición. Wilysoul realmente era una tipa con talento para aprovechar todo lo que tenía al alcance.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, liberó el líquido frotando su manga contra el pecho del director operativo y después trató sus propias heridas, estas no tardaron en cerrarse, como si de algún tipo de magia curativa de ciencia ficción se tratase. Llevaban dos minutos en un descanso, era todo lo que podían permitirse.

\- Es hora de seguir. Este lugar… está diferente a todo lo que vi anteriormente. – Susurró Sombra.

El cansancio era general, simplemente no podía sacar energías de ningún lugar. Tampoco era posible iniciar otra carrera, caminar era la opción para mantener energías y tener el cuidado suficiente para no ser descubiertos por aquellas criaturas.

\- Ha de ser por ese tal Gloom Wane. – Murmulló la mujer mientras ambos iban por donde parecía ser el camino correcto en dirección al cuartel general de la coalición – Tenía la sensación de que podríamos lograrlo y esa cosa se apareció de pronto… nos, nos tomó por sorpresa.

Sombra escuchaba atentamente a la fémina, incluso él estaba seguro de que el demonio estaba completamente atrapado y desesperado; que pronto iría a morder el anzuelo y después de ello todo sería cuestión de mandarlo a volar por los aires para que al fin se deshicieran de aquel demonio.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? – Preguntó de repente el hombre, mientras se acercaban a una multitud de árboles llenos con aquel material grasoso. – no toces los troncos o esa cosa se te pegará. – Le advirtió mientras pasaban cerca de ellos.

\- No, no escuché absolutamente nada, solo vi esa sonrisa tétrica… ¿Cree que alguno haya sobrevivido?

\- No, se dejaron llevar por el miedo y huyeron por área abierta, esas cosas los liquidarán a todos ellos por esa decisión. Pero… ¿segura que no escuchaste nada? – El director operativo deseaba creer que el demonio ese no podía entrar a las cabezas de los demás, deseaba creer que esa cosa no podía hacerles pensar sus palabras.

\- No, definitivamente no señor. ¿Acaso le habló a usted? – Le inquirió raudamente Wilysoul, mientras quitaba unas cuantas ramas bajas frente a ella, para toparse con un pequeño afluente de agua.

\- Algo así; te sonará loco. Pero esa cosa se metió a mi cabeza y pudo hacerme pensar en lo que quería decirme.

\- ¿Y qué era eso?

\- Que pronto vendría por mí. – Le dijo nervioso el hombre de piel gris, no avanzarían un kilómetro cada diez minutos, pero era mejor salir con vida que apresurar el paso y condenarse a una veloz muerte.

\- Viniendo de este lugar, le creo cualquier cosa señor. – Explicó la fémina, mientras ambos pasaban a través de una sección llena de troncos muertos.

* * *

Estamos en los emocionantes capítulos finales de este fanfic; y todavía estoy indeciso sobre darle una secuela o no… Bueno, después de ver que muchos autores de Sunset Shimmer le dedican 1,2 y 3 fics seguidos, sobre todo Fenixyz y Sunny Honey, me he hecho la pregunta ¿Sería bueno seguir esta suerte de tradición? Y debo decir que la idea me llama la atención, al menos sería una buena forma de mantener cierto papel adicional para Sunset dentro de este primer tomo. Después le llegará otro. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Bueno, a fin de cuentas Gloom Wane ya le ha dado una buena patada a Sombra pero todavía hay mucho lio que dar. Todavía faltan como cuatro capítulos así que acepto sus sugerencias y por sobre todas las cosas, espero mantenerles expectantes sobre el final.

Acabo de ver la mini serie de EG y debo decir que me dejó con muchas expectativas colgadas en el aire, en menos de cinco minutos apenas pueden abordar un argumento; pero también da especificaciones de ese mundo tan poco definido. Así que decidí hacer algunos fics cortos de algunos capítulos que me hubieran gustado ver, el que estoy haciendo se llama Día de la Hermandad. Nos leemos pronto.


	37. Tormenta 2

Abro mis ojos, todo está en una agitación constante, escucho que algo debajo de donde yo estoy está produciendo ruidos extraños; veo el techo, está a un metro y algo más de distancia; hay ventanas a delante de mí y a los lados, puedo oír a los neumáticos rodando por un camino pedregoso. Por supuesto, estoy inmovilizado con lo que parece ser una cuerda. No entiendo qué rayos está pasando aquí. En un momento estaba en a punto de ir a la agencia a presentar mi informe, y al siguiente me dan un golpe fuerte que me tumba en el piso, y de pronto, aparezco dentro de este lugar.

Ahora que lo pienso, por el movimiento constante, y también porque las ventanas me muestran un cielo azul y uno que otro árbol ocasional, estoy dentro de un auto. Mis bolsillos están completamente vacíos, me duele la cabeza y para lo peor, ni siquiera puedo verle la cara al sujeto que me está llevando a no sé dónde.

\- Por fin despiertas. – No puedo creerlo, es la voz de Discord, del otro Discord del colegio… esto es imposible. ¿Por qué hace algo tan estúpido?

\- Bastardo. ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? – Le pregunto; trato de encontrar la forma de zafarme; pero rayos, este sabe cómo amarrar a la gente.

\- Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de tener algo allí dentro. – me responde. Definitivamente este tipo ha enloquecido por completo.

\- Déjame ir, o te juro que te irá mal.

\- ¿Te refieres a que esos agentes o lo que sean vendrán por ti y me matarán si no te suelto en este instante? – Su voz, no está preocupado, ni siquiera fastidiado… parece como si quisiera hacerse la burla de lo que le digo. ¡¿Y cómo rayos sabe todo eso?!

No puedo hablar siquiera, este demente… ¿Cuánto sabe de mí?

\- Oye, hay muchas cosas que puedes aprender siendo quienes somos. Discord, iré directo al grano. Estamos cerca del lugar donde empezó todo para ti. Trato de encontrar algún objeto que me ayude a cortar la cuerda; pero en la obscuridad no puedo hallar nada – Si te preguntas dónde es… pues está a veinte minutos de la ciudad donde te criaste, antes había granjas y plantaciones; pero todo cambió cuando las tierras se erosionaron por causas desconocidas. Desde entonces ha estado abandonado, eso fue como hace quince años atrás.

A la mierda, no puedo zafarme, lo intento de todas formas, vuelvo a buscar algo que me sirva de herramienta para cortar la cuerda; pero no hay nada, absolutamente nada.

\- Para esos años, unas cuantas familias todavía seguían aquí. Y es donde tu historia comienza; verás, existía una pareja que estaba en condiciones miserables de existencia, vivía cerca de un río que fluía desde la ciudad donde te criaste hasta el mar. Tus padres… bueno, hay todo un informe de la policía al respecto. No te lo voy a decir porque sería dificultar las cosas.

\- Suéltame de una maldita vez; tengo cosas importantes que hacer. – Le digo tratando de zafarme; pero ese sujeto sabe bien lo que está haciendo, sus nudos son buenos.

\- Cómo cuales ¿Tratar de que esos agentes no se metan con Sunset Shimmer? – me pregunta de forma seca, al carajo ¿Cómo sabe todo eso este imbécil? – Discord, eso tiene que ocurrir. Solo así será posible que el caos se extienda.

Definitivamente este sujeto ha perdido completamente la razón. Pero sigue estando el hecho de que sabe todo esto; puse todo de mí para ser completamente secreto y estoy seguro de que lo fui; pero él, de alguna manera pudo averiguar cosas que están pasando en este preciso instante. Sus ojos van al retrovisor, gracias al cual, nuestras miradas se cruzan.

\- Por favor, no me mires como si fuera el malo en esto.

Pero de pronto el auto gira fuera de la carretera, lo sé porque siento que la superficie sobre la cual andaba el auto ha cambiado enormemente. Ahora todo se agita más; debe ser una superficie rocosa, ya no estamos sobre piedras pequeñas, esto es algo malo. De pronto frenamos y Discord se lleva una mano a la frente.

\- Rayos… no eres el único al que le duele la cabeza estando en este lugar. Él hizo todo lo posible porque jamás descubriésemos la verdad.

¿Él? ¿A qué rayos está jugando este imbécil? Incluso sabe del dolor de cabeza que tengo. ¿Acaso es un puto videojuego para que todas estas cosas pasen como si nada?

Mi tocayo baja del auto, pero antes abre la guantera para sacar algo, de seguro es un arma. Con un demonio, quisiera tener una también y le enseñaría algo de respeto a este maldito bastardo. Finalmente abre la puerta de su maletera; este auto ha de ser viejo para tener este diseño.

\- Ten. – me dice poco antes de arrojar un cuchillo cerca de mí. Acerté, tiene una pistola apuntándome.

Por un momento sonrío… me acuerdo de cuando le dispararon a un amigo de mi edad hace dos años en un callejón. Nadie hizo nada. Pero después, le dispararon también a un chico de mejor clase, ya saben, de esos que hablan con un dialecto estúpido y tienen preocupaciones semejantes… entonces, todo el mundo se alarmó, pidieron pena de muerte para el que le disparó. Claro que, todos ignoraban que ese muchacho era un bueno para nada que molestó a quien no debía cuando estaba con sus amigos. Me pregunto ¿Cómo será si este demente me dispara?

Levanto el cuchillo con mis manos, por muy amarradas que estén, Sombra me enseñó unos cuantos trucos. Corto la cuerda y observo al imbécil este. Me mira con una sonrisa.

\- Estás seguro de quien eres ¿Cierto? – Me está apuntando, así que supongo que tengo la obligación de responder.

\- ¿Tú no? – Le respondo, al diablo, es el puto psicólogo, no se va a jugar al patán que charla conmigo.

\- Pues no realmente, y quizás nunca lo vaya a saber con exactitud. Pero sí sé que tú y yo tenemos algo así como una tarea. Pero antes de que te la diga. Iremos al lugar donde todo terminó y comenzó para ti.

Me apunta con el arma, indicándome que me levante; termino de cortar las cuerdas de mis pies y sigo la dirección que me señala. Este maldito dolor de cabeza comienza a fastidiarme. No estoy seguro de lo que quiera mostrarme; estoy obligado a verlo… aunque, el muy idiota me ha dado un cuchillo, en el momento en el que se descuide las cosas le van a salir mal.

*/ Martes 11 de abril de 2017; Bosque de Tulivia; 03: 30 Hora local

El aire viciado inundaba todos los rincones, los agentes de la coalición estaban completamente agotados a causa de este; ahora, todo parecía amplificarse. Sin previo aviso, todos sintieron como si el aire comenzara a presionar sus pechos, después, al tratar de respirar el oxígeno parecía por momentos, escapar por completo; condenados a respirar un aire que sentían caliente, así mismo era como si miles de partículas ingresasen por sus pulmones, produciendo punzadas por dentro de sus pechos y garganta. Pero, segundos después, el efecto pasaba y todo regresaba a un estado más o menos normal.

El sector que le tocó a Yargoj y a la parte del ejército especializado bajo su mando estaba constituido por montañas escarpadas, colinas llenas de rocas; manantiales, riachuelos en medio de canteras de piedras; la vegetación disminuía de forma drástica en el lugar. Lo cual, en primer lugar, quitaba el factor sorpresa a sus atacantes. Bastó con cubrir las vías de mayor envergadura con artillería y ametralladoras; unas planchas de metal con sacos y unas empalizadas bien planificadas evitaron cuantiosas pérdidas.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó de manera definitiva, hizo cuanto pudo para tratar de enviar grupos de mensajeros; pero cuando el segundo de estos no regresó, supo que no se podría comunicar con el centro de mando principal. Al menos ese tal Flinch enviaría blindados o infantería pesada en algún momento. De los demás frentes no tenía idea alguna. Sombra debería haber plantado una especie de trampa para Gloom Wane.

Desde que el gobierno del Saak se enteró de lo que sucedía en Tulivia sus operaciones pasaron a ser bastante recurrentes por esos territorios; después de muchas experiencias agrias, diferentes oficiales habían aprendido a mantener estrategias de defensa contra esas criaturas. Conocía bien cuando el infierno bajaba, Sombra no era el único que ganó ese saber "a las malas" también él había tenido que hallarse en medio de ese infierno en más de una ocasión.

En fin, sus instrucciones eran defender el punto más alejado del bosque, si todo salía mal, tendrían a Gloom Wane encerrado hasta que llegase otro grupo de la coalición y así sucesivamente; pintaba como una guerra de desgaste. No usarían armas experimentales ni las ya desarrolladas porque era dejar ver su arsenal en vano; a Gloom Wane se lo podría liquidar sacrificando varios agentes y no así a las innovaciones bélicas. Típico razonamiento de esos viejos políticos. Dijo para sus adentros.

Aquel campo de combate planteaba siempre dificultades nunca antes enfrentadas; a los Equestrianos, así como a ellos, les costaba bastante adaptarse. No se podían usar drones, ni cobertura aérea, ni la mayoría de los blindados, ni vehículos, ni equipos electrónicos. En general no podían luchar como en el siglo XXI. Al menos podían hacer uso de artillería más o menos moderna y por supuesto las infaltables armas automáticas y semiautomáticas. Las ametralladoras eran el equipo más preciado. Estas realmente mantenían a raya a las criaturas infernales con sus ráfagas de balas de cincuenta milímetros.

Entonces, se podían usar caballos, perros, algunos cuantos otros animales; las palomas mensajeras fueron útiles al principio. Pero después las criaturas comenzaron a eliminarlas. Así que los oficiales del Saak tuvieron que volver en la historia a rescatar varios ingenios bélicos; los fortines, las empalizadas, minas mecánicas, todo eso funcionaba de maravilla, incluso trampas para cacería. Le costaba creer que los Equestrianos todavía no intuyesen todo ello, siendo de mentalidad tan práctica como eran.

No tenía problema en cuidar la retaguardia y asegurar el encierre de Gloom Wane; pero las cosas habían estado bastante fáciles hasta ese entonces. El director operativo del sector observó desde lo alto de la torre de mando las posiciones de defensa cercanas.

Sus hombres y mujeres estaban cansados, habían sido más de seis horas de combate; las oleadas eran fáciles de eliminar, pero debían mantenerse atentos y saber usar las ventajas estratégicas que tenían.

Su línea defensiva se establecía en cuatro puntos cardinales que constituían un muro de defensa ubicado en posiciones con visión amplia. Al norte, todo estaba en orden, al sur se reabastecían las municiones; al este, se levantaba una empalizada adicional; al oeste, se posicionaba una nueva ametralladora para reforzar la defensa mientras se levantaba otra empalizada y se posicionaban nuevas planchas de metal para hacer una.

Una sirena comenzó a sonar; provenía del este. Los pasos de un soldado se ganaron su atención.

\- Señor, llegaron los mensajeros que enviamos al sector sur. Muchos están heridos y traen al director general del sector central y a una oficial bajo su mando.

¡Eran los mensajeros que había enviado al cuartel general! ¡Y era el mismísimo Sombra! Todos a su alrededor ya tenían cierto mal presentimiento que las cosas acabarían de forma semejante con un plan tan arriesgado.

Pero ese hecho podía pasar por ese instante a un segundo lugar en importancia; pues se aproximaba otra oleada de esas aberraciones infernales.

Varios agentes se movilizaban al lugar, equipados con sus armas respectivas. La artillería se preparaba para lanzar su letal lluvia de fuego sobre el grueso de los enemigos.

Las luces lo teñían todo de colores no acostumbrados, incluso las piedras adquirían tonalidades rosas, violetas y naranjas mientras se encontraban bajo ese cielo surrealista.

\- Mantengan la línea, Kano, lleve a tres escuadras para reforzar la defensa de ese punto. El resto, atento a las demás alarmas; todos deben portar sus armas con munición de sobra para mantener las posiciones durante una hora; una sola brecha y perdemos gente de forma innecesaria. – Explicó de forma concisa el director mientras comenzaba a bajar unas escaleras en caracol; con varios de los oficiales a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Sí señor! – Dijeron al unísono, dividiéndose para volver al mando de sus respectivas compañías.

Entonces pudo pasar a concentrarse a los mensajeros que había enviado.

El punto sur estaba bastante resguardado, empalizadas, una buena cantidad de ametralladoras, sumado al hecho de estar sobre una colina en un campo abierto, sin protección siquiera de las rocas. Esos factores lo hacían una defensa bastante potente. Sería el primer lugar que Gloom Wane tendría que abrir para siquiera salir de la zona. Incluso contaban con defensa antiaérea. Se hallaba a doscientos metros de distancia de la torre de mando de aquel sector. Por lo cual, el director operativo tuvo que subirse a un caballo para dirigirse al punto sur.

Mensajeros que había enviado al centro de mando general de todo el operativo y sobrevivientes del sector central. Todo comenzaba a apuntar que sería una guerra de desgaste. Seguramente pronto enviarían grupos de caza para matar a Gloom Wane; era sensato, las criaturas habían reducido en número bastante, al menos en ese sector del bosque.

Cuando se acercó al ingreso del punto, junto a una guardia de diez soldados. Esperó pacientemente a cincuenta metros de la primera posición defensiva del lugar, hasta que un soldado salió en su encuentro sobre un caballo. Como parte del protocolo, estaba siendo apuntado por francotiradores y una serie de soldados dispuestos en la zona. De esa forma se aseguraba que Gloom Wane no se infiltrara.

\- Ciervo. – dijo el soldado.

\- Lunar. – Le respondió; el soldado de inmediato se giró para levantar las manos.

Esa era la señal de todo en orden. Yargoj no podría tomar el sector defensivo sin ser detectado. De eso se habían asegurado con todos los medios posibles dentro de esa guerra minimalista.

Al entrar al punto de defensa, comprobó de reojo el estado de todos; estaban descansados, las armas estaban reabastecidas. Todo estaba saliendo bastante bien en el lugar; no era buena idea atacar ese punto… los miles de cuerpos que lo rodeaban testificaban ello. Pero esas criaturas avanzaban sin siquiera temor, como si no tuvieran voluntad propia, endemoniados.

Intuyendo sus intenciones, el soldado lo guio hasta una tienda diseñada específicamente para esas operaciones. Cada una tenía un tamaño de dos metros de alto y cinco metros cuadrados recubiertos por una tela especial de color gris, podían hacer frente a casi cualquier entorno.

Dentro, en una especie de silla improvisada, se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que Sombra, junto a una agente bastante bien parecida para ser Equestriana. Ambos tenían un rostro que expresaba cansancio y en el caso de Sombra, una falta de ánimo bastante comprensible.

\- Supongo que su plan no resultó. – Dijo sin poder evitar cierta saña en su tono de voz.

El de piel gris negó con la cabeza; tenía que tragarse el orgullo.

\- Lo que no entiendo es… por qué venir hasta este lugar si el centro de mando era prioritario en caso de que su plan suicida fallase. – Simplemente Yargoj no podía evitar cierta irritación en su forma de dirigirse a su equivalente en rango dentro del ejpercito coalicionado temporalmente.

Afuera desde luego, existían varios soldados atentos a cualquier señal para disparar a la tienda; solo en caso de que Gloom Wane estuviera dentro de esta.

\- Ten algo más de respeto por mis agentes. – le espetó Sombra mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Este a su vez negaba con la cabeza cerrándolos

\- Es porque los respeto que me opuse a ese plan. Tenemos lo necesario para combatirlo por meses… si los informes son verdaderos, entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que él ya no pueda más. – Explicó el coronel Yargoj – Pero ustedes no quisieron escucharnos.

El derrotado bajó la mirada, entendiendo que no era confrontación lo que buscaba Yargoj, los del estado del Saak tenían un carácter peculiarmente tosco en el trato, aunque podían llegar a ser de mente bastante aguda.

\- No tuvimos de otra, las criaturas se movían a montones en dirección al centro de mando. Parece que fueron a atacarlos en masa de una vez por todas.

\- No creo que puedan lograr nada. – Pensó en voz alta el hombre de piel blanca y una cicatriz en la barbilla. Sus ojos obscuros como la noche observaron a la agente, apreciando en ella un silencio sepulcral. – A menos que tengan apoyo.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que está pasando. Wane nos atacó junto con todas las oleadas, no sé si tiene el mando de estas cosas o no. Pero está combatiendo junto con ellas. Devastó por completo el sector central. – Informó el de ojos rojos mientras apretaba un puño.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que incluso en ese instante no podía decir exactamente todo lo que pasó y peor aún cómo fue que lo hizo.

\- Era de suponerse… deben tener hambre. - Se dirigió entonces a uno de los soldados en el exterior de la tienda. – Comida para los mensajeros y los sobrevivientes. – Ordenó, para entrar al segundo siguiente.

Sombra se levantó para acercarse a una mesa que tenía ya desplegado el mapa que él poseía en uno de sus bolsillos. Este especificaba todo cuanto podía; terreno, alturas, distancias, cursos de agua, así como las posiciones preestablecidas antes de que el operativo tuviese lugar. Marcó con un marcador rojo, una vía que partía desde el sector sur hasta el centro de mando

\- Necesito que envíes refuerzos hacia el centro de mando.

\- Aun con la ayuda de Wane, ese lugar no se puede tomar sin luchar a muerte, está bien resguardado; no hay forma de que logre salir con vida si los ataca…

\- Subestimé sus capacidades una vez… ese error no se volverá a repetir. Créeme Yargoj, este demonio sabe cómo contrarrestar nuestras armas con un solo golpe. No tengo intención de dejar al centro de mando sin información al respecto.

\- Supongo que la línea que dibujaste es la ruta más corta hacia el centro de mando. De seguro Wane ya la tiene vigilada.

\- No importa; si enviamos a la mitad de tus agentes, no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros y llegaremos a defender a tiempo el centro de mando.

\- Y si nos enfrenta en el camino, perderemos una parte importante de las fuerzas y tendrá la posibilidad de salir por este lado del cerco. – Añadió el hombre del estado del Saak, señalando con un marcador azul la torre de mando del sector sur.

Abruptamente la puerta de lona de la tienda se abrió para dejar paso a un soldado mensajero con una mirada que comunicó casi todo el mensaje al director operativo del sector sur.

\- Señor, Gloom Wane está atacando el sector señor, todo el personal está listo para ir a defender el punto este, donde está actualmente.

\- ¡No! – Ordenó el director. – Puedo apostar a que se está poniendo de cebo. Que todo el personal, agentes y solados se encuentren listos para las oleadas en todos los puntos.

\- ¿Estás demente? Gloom Wane arrasará con el punto que esté atacando. – Insinuó Sombra mientras se acercaba al director operativo.

\- Sí, lo hará. Pero no los arrasará todos. Esta defensa se mantendrá si queda al menos un punto. No voy a debilitar los puntos para tratar de salvar uno que ya está perdido.

\- Entonces, estarás dejando que todos esos hombres y mujeres mueran como carne de cañón. Maldita sea Yargoj, ni siquiera piensas enviarles refuerzos. Y así te crees mejor que esos viejos gordos a los que criticas. – Se explayó el de ojos violetas con una ira guardada hacia ese tipo de personas.

\- Nunca dije que no enviaría refuerzos… - Antes de que su semejante en rango dentro de los operativos pudiera responderle, continuó – yo dije que no enviaría a más personas bajo mi mando. Estas operaciones que tenemos son de un mundo de locos Sombra. Resulta que dos agentes pueden ser generales. Pero nosotros no somos esos viejos que ya no pueden empuñar un arma. A diferencia de todos ellos, tú, yo y la señorita somos tres de los mejores agentes de todo el mundo…

Ahora era evidente por dónde iba la cosa. Tomándose un segundo largo para respirar, el de piel gris observó a Wilysoul, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

\- No pensé que los del Saak eran tan valientes. – Expresó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Ustedes y su costumbre de decir frases en último instante… su cine le afectó la cabeza ¿No es así? – Expresó con sorna el hombre del saak mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el que bien podría ser su último enfrentamiento.

/* Riven's Peak (Pueblo abandonado) Equestria, 0:09 hora local

El dolor de cabeza enserio está haciendo todo lo que puede para hacerme la vida imposible. Es una migraña… ag, carajo. Apenas puedo abrir un ojo con este maldito dolor. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo ver bien por dónde camino exactamente, me tropecé una vez y por poco me muerdo la lengua; pero este desgraciado sigue insistiendo en que siga adelante. Me empuja con el cañón del arma y no me queda otra que cooperar.

\- Si donde me llevas es donde todo comenzó… ¿Cómo lo hizo exactamente? – Pregunto, más por tratar de saber dónde está exactamente que por saber sobre mi supuesto pasado.

\- Discord, estamos a pocos metros… cuando lleguemos, absolutamente todo regresará a tu mente… ¿Sabes? Para mí todo comenzó en un accidente de tránsito. Salí disparado por el parabrisas de mi auto e impacté contra la carretera. Era una muerte segura, es más, no había probabilidad de que saliera con vida.

\- Pero estás aquí. Supongo que fue un milagro. O una maldición, dependiendo de a quien peguntes. – Le digo, estoy seguro de que el bastardo no disparará.

\- No, fue mucho más que eso. – Puedo escuchar una risilla por parte de él. – No pude recordar lo que pasó antes del accidente con exactitud. Solo recordaba que me dirigía a Canterlot porque la asignatura de filosofía estaba disponible. Un buen día decidí volver al lugar del accidente y al igual que nos pasa ahora, me invadió un dolor de cabeza… todo se hizo completamente obscuro. Pero finalmente pude recordarlo todo. Tú y yo tenemos más en común de lo que podrías imaginar.

\- La locura no es una de ellas. – Señalo, no tengo por qué seguirle todo el juego a este cabrón.

\- Los humanos llaman así a lo que no logran entender. Pero ya basta de estas charlas…

El dolor de cabeza se agudiza… no sé cómo. Pero todo se nubla, todo se vuelve completamente obscuro, mucho más que la propia noche… no escuché el disparo… este hijo de su madre me disparó… pero no escuché el tiro. Supongo que la migraña no me dejó. No comprendo la locura de este sujeto y espero que los de la agencia le metan un tiro en la cabeza…

Nunca pensé que todo acabaría así. Pero qué más da… lo siento Sunset, no pude hacer nada para ayudarte… y Fluttershy, espero que algún día podamos vernos… quizás en otra vida… quizás en otro lugar.

\- No Discord, no te disparé, deja de hacerte el muerto. – Al diablo… esto está cada vez más aterrador. – Llegamos.

De pronto, el dolor de cabeza desaparece, todo… absolutamente todo comienza a ser diferente; no es de noche... la luz está sobre este lugar lleno de piedras y arena. Ni siquiera me pude percatar de que había un rio cercano. Todo. Todo es completamente diferente. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿O no lo estuve? Ni siquiera puedo saber eso.

Siento una punzada en mi cabeza… vuelve la obscuridad, es de noche otra vez. No, otra vuelta es de día. Todo está viniendo como si se apagara y encendiera la luz repetitivamente.

Hasta ahora solo he visto las piedras del lugar; unas cuantas nubes, el cielo que ya ni sé cómo decirle. Las piedrecillas bajo mis rodillas se clavan dándome la certeza de que estoy despierto. Pero finalmente observo lo que está frente a mí. La puerta de calamina, frente a un marco de madera vieja; las bisagras oxidadas, los vidrios rotos. La reconozco… esa… esa es mi casa.

Está hecha de varios troncos de madera, es como una cabaña, pero la madera está vieja y podrida. No puedo levantarme todavía; siento como si mis piernas estuvieran completamente dormidas, apenas puedo sentir el suelo. Agarro mis muslos con fuerza; todo está regresando a mí.

Mi madre. Puedo recordar su rostro perfectamente, era una mujer, la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, incluso con las cicatrices, incluso con los lunares que tenía en la barbilla y una verruga en su nariz, incluso después de que ese hijo de puta la golpeó tantas veces. Recuerdo sus ojos ámbar, recuerdo su cabello negro azabache; recuerdo su piel rojiza. Hasta recuerdo que solía mecerme entre sus brazos y me cantaba a orillas del río hasta que me quedaba dormido.

Recuerdo… recuerdo la comida, pan rancio con lo que ella lograba sacar en su trabajo en la planta de reciclaje… recuerdo el olor a basura porque siempre llegaba con él; sus abrazos, sus besos. La recuerdo por completo.

No puedo evitarlo. Empiezo a llorar. Porque la recuerdo a la perfección… no sé cómo. Pero puedo recordarla con absoluta claridad. No hay nada que quede fuera. Al menos, hasta que pienso en cómo nos separamos… ese es un gran vacío que no puedo recordar.

Me golpeó la cabeza para verlo tan claro como la puedo ver a ella dentro de esa casa. Pero no me sale nada. Entonces siento que mis piernas se mueven solas, me levantan del piso para hacerme caminar hasta el interior de la casa.

Varias ratas y otras pestes salen cuando trato de abrir la puerta; esta cae casi instantáneamente. Dentro está todo igual a la última vez… allí está el tazón de comida del capitán Rock hoof, mi madre me lo dio a mis cuatro años, lo encontró en el basural y lo arregló para mí, fue el mejor obsequio que nadie nunca pudo darme. Ella me amaba tanto y yo a ella. ¿Dónde está?

El refrigerador completamente oxidado, también puedo recordar que mamá lo usaba para poner todo tipo de cosas porque no funcionaba, ni siquiera puerta tenía. Ahí está el colchón con terrible olor que nos servía a mi madre y a mí de cama; mi padre casi nunca llegó a dormir ahí. Siempre llegaba para golpearla.

Entonces observo el piso, ahí está un cuchillo con empuñadura blanca. Es para mantequilla.

Otra vez siento como si algo me picara con una fuerza tremenda, esta vez en la nuca, para ir hasta mi frente por toda mi cabeza; es como si me estuviera desgarrando la cabeza. Me volteo para ver a Discord, pero este está en la puerta, observándome. Todavía no me dispara. Dudo que lo vaya a hacer.

Cierro mis ojos por el dolor que otra vez me invade, a la mierda, cuándo se acabará todo esto.

Entonces vuelvo a observa el cuchillo; me llega todo lo que pasó esa mañana.

Me levanté con frío porque la puerta estaba abierta; mis padres no estaban; solía pasar. Mi madre a veces debía irse en la madrugada para trabajar y me dejaba completamente solo. A veces mi padre solía quedarse, pero a él no le importaba para nada… esa mañana era habitual, él no estaba y mi madre de seguro llegaría pronto para el descanso. Entonces me daría algo de desayunar y también me abrazaría para cantarme… me arrullaría.

Pero ese día fue diferente, no me quedé en el colchón como mamá solía decirme siempre. Abrí la puerta y me acerqué al río, en las orillas había algunos basurales. Ese día encontré ese cuchillo y lo llevé hasta nuestra casa. Cuando mamá llegó se lo regalé. Me regañó por salir. Pero también me sonrío, me tomó entre sus brazos y me volvió a arrullar. Mi madre me amaba… era la mujer más hermosa y amorosa de todo el mundo.

En silencio, mis lágrimas siguen bajando, ahora recuerdo lo que pasó ese día.

La puerta se abrió de forma salvaje; mi madre se asustó y me llevó detrás de ella. Era mi padre. Estaba más demente que de costumbre, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, le gritaba cosas a mi madre que no entendí y que no logro recordar con precisión; solo sé que estaba muerto de miedo. Como pudo, ella me llevó hasta la cama. Yo sabía que debía envolverme con las sábanas e ir al extremo donde el colchón se encontraba con dos paredes. Ahí estaría seguro. Pero me quedé observando cómo mi madre recibía una bofetada. Sabía que algo estaba mal; no era como en otras circunstancias, esta vez todo sería completamente diferente, lo sentía, podía hacerlo.

Entonces pude ver que a mi madre le manaba sangre por el brazo derecho. No pude soportarlo más y corrí para patear a mi padre… "Déjala" le dije. Entonces él me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Caí al piso… nuestra casa, era completamente diferente a cualquiera en la que he estado. El piso de nuestra casa era de arena, no tenía ni baldosas ni amachimbre, ni nada… era un piso desnudo. Solo tenía arena de las costas del rio.

Me mee en los pantalones del miedo, me dolía la cara; no podía levantarme porque el golpe fue fuerte; sabía que mi madre estaba en problemas, pero yo no tenía nada que hacer, no era nada que pudiera detener a mi padre.

\- Glass Resound – Mi madre gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de mi tío.

\- Así que lo confirmas zorra estúpida. Ahora te daré razones para gritar su nombre – Mi padre definitivamente perdió todos los estribos en ese momento. Yo supe que mi madre no saldría con vida si no hacía algo.

Tomé valor de algún lado y me levanté, observé el cuchillo que recogí para mi madre y lo empuñé… sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, se lo tenía que clavar a mi padre cerca del cuello. Recordé que vi a mi padre hacer eso con un perro y este no volvió a levantarse.

Oh demonios, desde pequeño sabía lo que era matar a otros… mi maldito padre era el bastardo que me enseñó toda la mierda de esta vida. Y en ese instante, él estaba sobre mi madre, golpeándola con más locura de la habitual. Estaba a mi nivel, así que pude aprovechar para alcanzarlo.

Levanté el cuchillo y traté de clavárselo en la garganta, como él lo hizo con el perro, pero le di en la mandíbula, ese día comprendí que no todos los cuchillos son afilados, era de mantequilla, el puto cuchillo era de mantequilla, así que ni siquiera pude hacerle una herida profunda a la basura de mi padre.

Después, solo recuerdo que mi padre me arrojó contra el piso como si no fuera nada. Me miró y supe que me haría lo mismo que al perro, entendía que mi padre podía matarme. Pero mi madre saltó para atraparlo y me gritó. "¡Corre hijo, corre!"

Salí disparado de mi casa, escuché los gritos de mi madre hasta que dejaron de sonar, también pude saber lo que había pasado con ella, pero si dejaba de correr, me pasaría lo mismo; al otro lado del río, no recordaba exactamente a cuánto, estaba la casa de mi tío, si lograba llegar estaría a salvo, en ese momento solo eso me importó.

Ese maldito bastardo mató a mi madre… maldito, espero que haya muerto como un perro, espero que haya muerto sufriendo… y si no, juro que lo encontraré… ahora que puedo defenderme, me conocerá mejor que nunca. Oh Dios… mi madre…

Mis rodillas vuelven a hacer contacto con el piso, esta vez, siento como si no fuera a levantarme nunca más.

\- Discord, ¿Recuerdas cómo te salvaste ese día? – Me pregunta mi tocayo, es cierto, estoy en una situación de mierda.

\- Llegué a casa de mi tío y del resto no me acuerdo. – Respondo de forma casi automática, hasta soné como uno de esos robots de ciencia ficción.

\- No, eso no fue lo que te pasó… tu mente se engaña para que todo tenga sentido. Pero lo cierto es que no has recordado todo lo que pasó después de salir de tu casa.

Me sigue apuntando con el arma y me hace una señal para que me levante. Se hace para atrás, sin dejar de mantener su arma en alto.

\- Ve hacia el puente y lo recordarás todo. – Me explica.

¿Qué puente? No alcancé a ver ninguno al venir, aunque todo lo veía completamente nublado. Ni bien salgo por donde estuvo la puerta, puedo verlo, es de madera, algo viejo. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a avanzar hacia él. ¡Puedo recordar lo que pasó después!

Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, porque entendía que ese monstruo me mataría si me alcanzaba; pero mis piernas solo me pudieron llevar hasta el puente de madera; allí, él me tomó salvajemente y… y me clavó el cuchillo de mantequilla, recuerdo el dolor perfectamente; porque el cuchillo no pudo herirme a la primera, entonces lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, con un salvajismo que mató mi espíritu, supe que moriría.

Después, recuerdo que el cuchillo ingresó en mi pecho, en mi estómago y después, ese monstruo me subió sobre la barandilla para arrojarme al río.

Ahora, no sé cómo, pero estoy sobre el piso de madera, mi cabeza está en contacto con la madera; recuerdo que yo quedé así después de que me apuñaló… poco antes de que me arrojara al río.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo el mismo sueño que tú Discord, también he soñado que estoy en medio de una calle cuando cae la nieve, entonces una voz dulce me llama; pero en todos mis años nunca le vi el rostro. Al menos hasta que conocí a Fluttershy, supe que esa voz le pertenecía a ella. Sospeche de todo desde entonces.

Mis lágrimas caen al piso de madera, creo que hasta he babeado por el llanto. Mi pasado… mi pasado es una completa mierda; desearía nunca haberlo recordado.

\- También reaccioné así cuando lo descubrí; pero Discord, te olvidas de algo importante. ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?

Esa pregunta es… un momento… tiene… tiene razón.

Entonces escucho que varios autos comienzan a estacionarse cerca. Es la agencia, me rastrearon y todo esto se irá directo al demonio para Discord; pero la pregunta que me planteó es algo que debe ser respondido. Mejor le aviso y hago que se rinda… así tendrá el chance de responderme la pregunta que me hizo.

\- Mira, sé lo que va a pasar. Así que te diré que eso es así porque alguien puso esos recuerdos en tu cabeza; no te pertenecen, tu no viviste todo eso. Alguien más lo hizo, alguien que ya no está vivo. Discord, alguien puso esos recuerdos en tu cabeza por una buena razón y creo que es precisamente porque vives esto, lo que vayas a hacer… hazlo bien…

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tus recuerdos no valen nada?

\- Son iguales a los tuyos, ajenos; quienquiera que se haya empeñado en ponerlos ahí, seguro tiene algo que ver con Sunset Shimmer y todo con lo que estás viviendo… creo que esperaba que al menos tu o yo lográramos estar en una posición semejante… esa es la única explicación a la que he podido llegar en estos meses.

\- Alto, lleve sus manos arriba y suelte el arma. – Esa es la voz de Tulip, no me creo que haya venido a rescatarme.

\- Recuerda Discord, tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer, creo que yo ya hice mi parte. – Entones Discord levanta su arma y Tulip no duda en dispararle.

Observo su cuerpo caer, mientras desaparece en el aire, no sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente se pierde en el piso de madera como si se tratara de agua. Todos deben estar como idiotas; seguramente también yo.

* * *

Espero haber regresado con un capítulo que valga el tiempo de espera, y si no, al menos espero haber ganado la posibilidad de actualizar con la regularidad suficiente. También está el hecho de que he pensado bastante en la última propuesta que dejé… y ahora estoy convencido de que haré una tercera parte de esta saga con Sunset Shimmer. Pero antes de auto spoilearme, terminemos con este fanfic. Nos leemos pronto.


	38. Tormenta 3

Miércoles 12 de abril de 2017; Bosque de Tulivia, punto sur de defensa; 04: 18 Hora local

La sirena no paraba de sonar de forma estrepitosa, cundiendo un estado de alerta generalizado, todos los soldados y agentes estaban presentando una batalla temeraria contra las criaturas que osaban salir a su encuentro; la ráfaga de las balas de las ametralladoras eliminaba a una gran mayoría, diseminando sus cuerpos inertes sobre el suelo rocoso. Los colores intensos del cielo luminoso mantenían a todos bajo una batalla surrealista; ni sirviendo en las fuerzas armadas, ni fungiendo como un agente pudo ver ninguno de los combatientes humanos un entorno semejante; mucho menos criaturas tan atroces o bellas; incoherentes o altamente superiores a cualquier animal.

Al menos fue así durante los primeros diez minutos de combate, la seguridad que marcaba la distancia que sus armas podían crear entre las bestias y su integridad corporal, era también, la causa de esta observación en algunos, de una certeza en la victoria en otros. Unos pocos estaban seguros de que nada podría salir mal. Después de todo, Sombra había ido a ponerle fin al demonio que, hasta donde sabían, era la causa principal de que las criaturas aquellas pudiesen existir o atacarlos.

Ninguno recibió aun la noticia del fracaso del plan de Sombra, ninguno tuvo la menor idea de lo que ocurriría en medio de aquella defensa.

Cuando Gloom Wane apareció en el cielo, con su aspecto particular, no fue difícil intuir quién era; varias armas lo pusieron en la mira y en menos de dos segundos se prepararon para disparar; desde fusiles de asalto, hasta rifles de francotiradores, artillería antiaérea, ametralladoras, lanzagranadas y las pocas bazucas anticuadísimas que pudieron llevarse al operativo.

Bastó esa fracción de tiempo para que el metal de sus armas cediera como líquido frio en la boca de sus distintos cañones, cerrándolas de forma definitiva. Al disparar, se dieron explosiones en varios portadores de aquellas municiones pesadas, la artillería antiaérea se abrió como una flor de dibujos animados, las ametralladoras, eventualmente se trabaron, alguna que otra, con gran suerte, logró partir gran parte de su cañón, disparándole al endemoniado ser, que desapareció en el aire antes de recibir los impactos; menos de un segundo requirió aquel desarme, en menos de cinco, las criaturas estaban a mitad de camino de chocar de frente con los defensores.

Pero, mostrando una aptitud posible solo con disciplina y entrenamiento, los humanos abordaron las ametralladoras aún funcionales, tomaron fusiles de asalto y reforzaron la línea defensiva, mientras se conformaron tres grupos que se centraron en el demonio. Gloom Wane se apareció en medio de uno de estos, que, se formaron en un círculo desde podían estar seguros de tener todos los ángulos bajo vigilancia y a disposición de sus disparos. Para su sorpresa, cuando el demonio se apareció todos fueron alcanzados por el humo de sus alas blancas, equiparables a las representaciones de los ángeles.

De diez soldados y agentes reunidos, cinco se separaron, rodando, corriendo o simplemente lanzándose al suelo para dar media vuelta; pero todos le apuntaron y abrieron fuego. Las balas se detenían en el aire, a medida que avanzaban. Sin llegar a tocar nunca el cuerpo del ser diabólico. Poco tiempo después; este comenzó a volar en dirección a dos de los hombres, uno se hizo a un lado rodando por el piso; mientras el otro recibió tres cortes de las garras del demonio, cayendo violentamente al piso mientras el demonio seguía siendo atacado por balas que no dejaban de frenar en el aire cerca de su cuerpo.

Gloom Wane era consciente de la cantidad de energía que tenía; en ese despliegue ya había gastado, imaginaba, una cuarta parte que pudo conseguir de la gema. Debía economizarla o ni siquiera podría aspirar a llegar hasta su hermana. Extendió sus alas y se alzó en vuelo; el campo de presión atmosférica era un gasto superior a simplemente regenerar las heridas de balas. Pero su finalidad estaba lograda; lentamente, esos humanos se convencían de que no podían vencerle.

De inmediato, bajo el acoso de las armas que le apuntaban se acercó sobre las líneas de defensa ante las criaturas dominadas por la gema; fue hasta un extremo de la línea, las abrió, y como si planease, las extendió para que su humo pudiera bajar hasta los humanos; algunos osaron apuntarle con las ametralladoras, el último en la línea consiguió dispararle en la pierna; pero esta pudo tolerar la mayoría de los impactos de bala; era una fortuna poder contar con un exoesqueleto que fungía como una poderosa armadura. Le ahorraba una cantidad considerable de energía, que, de lo contrario, gastaría en regenerar su cuerpo.

Pero una vez más, su objetivo estaba cumplido, todos los humanos que aspiraron el humo de sus alas comenzaron a sentir cómo si sus pulmones estuviesen quemándose, asfixiados casi inmediatamente dieron alguna que otra convulsión antes de fenecer. Las líneas estaban abiertas, las criaturas no tardaron en aparecerse.

Una bala llegó directamente hasta el hombro del demonio; de inmediato conjuró un rayo de verde sobre quien lo hizo, el francotirador en específico, para el horror de quienes lo tenían cerca comenzó a ser presa de una rápida putrefacción de su cuerpo, cinco segundos bastaron para que quedara reducido a huesos.

Sus aliados comenzaron el trabajo sucio; las armas que le tuvieron bajo la mira tuvieron que ceder y centrase en salvar la vida de sus portadores. En medio de la destrucción iniciada, el demonio comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro del punto; era tan solo el primero que debía caer para tener una posibilidad de salir. Con la posición asegurada tomaría a tantas criaturas aéreas existiesen y las llevaría consigo para escapar de Tulivia, solo así conseguiría confrontarse a las fuerzas aéreas humanas que de seguro esperaban la señal para interceptarlo y destruirlo si salía del territorio de Tulivia, donde aquellas máquinas no podían funcionar.

Levantando una mano, el cuerpo de un soldado moribundo, imbuido de un aura turquesa, se levantó en el aire y con su arma apuntó a quienes habían sido sus camaradas. Disparó hasta agotar el cargador, para caer al piso ya sin vida.

Un humano que le apuntó de pronto flotó en el aire para acercarse velozmente hacia el demonio; quien, tomándolo por la cabeza, cerró sus manos para que los demás pudieran observar cómo la cabeza de su camarada cedía ante la presión para mostrar una atrocidad; todo mientras el demonio continuaba avanzando a pie hacia ellos.

Finalmente, el entrenamiento fue ignorado en vistas de algo superior en ese momento: salvar sus vidas. Quienes no estaban siendo atacados por las criaturas, desesperados comenzaron a correr en dirección al centro del punto; donde estaba formado otro anillo de defensa.

Teniendo la esperanza de que llegasen refuerzos. Varios oficiales mandaron mensajeros a los demás puntos cuando supieron que Gloom Wane estaba en el lugar. Antes de ver una masacre tan atroz.

Un corte de sus garras, dos, la carne y huesos humanos eran fáciles de seccionar, sentirlo no era desagradable, tampoco agradable, le era indiferente. Fuera de todo lo que acontecía en ese preciso instante, solo le importaba llegar hasta donde se hallaba Sunset Shimmer, alcanzarla, solo con ella tenía un chance verdadero de sobrevivir. Nada más importaba después de eso. Liquidar a esos humanos era necesario para lograrlo.

Sus aliados volvían a otro punto mortal; a los humanos no se les acababan las armas. Ahora que estaban rodeados, lucharían con más fuerza que nunca. Si deseaba ahorrar energía, debía hacerlo tratando de no ingresar dentro del conflicto. Así que atacaría desde la distancia. Ascendió en el cielo para tener una mejor visión de lo que acontecía. La última barrera defensiva tenía empalizadas visibles; por lo cual, las criaturas debían evitarlas o morir atravesadas por estas; mover objetos no costaba mucha energía; fue simple, solo tuvo que llevar las empalizadas hacia abajo, enterrarlas por la punta en tierra y tenía creada una rampa de acceso directo a las ametralladoras, desviar estas últimas por breves segundos y esperar a que las bestias los arrasaran.

Listo, ahora solo debía esperar. Pues la trampa ya estaba puesta. Ahora, solo era cuestión de esperar pacientemente a que los humanos cayeran en ella.

Sin escape, todos serían eliminados con bastante prontitud, no tenía sentido inmiscuirse en una escaramuza menor para cooperar con sus aliados cuando estos podían recuperarse de sus pérdidas bastante pronto. Al menos la gema ya estaba atacando a todos por igual.

A los pocos minutos, el demonio pudo advertir la resistencia férrea que sus enemigos llevaban a cabo. Pero no existía señal alguna de que los contrarios hubiesen enviado refuerzos. A cincuenta metros del punto, en el aire y con las alas extendidas, podía estar seguro de que no los enviaron. Hasta que pudo divisar tres caballos, único medio de transporte que los humanos podían usar en aquel campo, llevaban a dos hombres y una mujer. Pudo reconocer a uno de ellos inmediatamente. Era ese tal Sombra. Y el otro… era Yargoj. Dos oficiales de un rango demasiado alto como para no sospechar.

Los pocos hombres que quedaban formaban una línea defensiva a las órdenes del oriundo del estado del Saak.

Desde tierra, Sombra no dudó un instante, desenfundó sus nueve milímetros, y mientras tomaba las riendas con una mano, con la otra se dispuso a dispararle; apuntó por dos segundos y dio tres tiros.

Por supuesto, los proyectiles ni se acercaron.

Estaban planeando algo. Quizás ganarles tiempo a todos los humanos restantes; la velocidad del caballo les daba un desplazamiento que la mayoría de los animales generados por la gema no podían igualar. Si lograban captar la atención de estos, podían desviarlos alejándolos de los humanos que quedaban, les aseguraban una retirada hacia otro punto. No… esa no era la razón.

¿Estaban ahí para tratar de eliminarlo? ¿Eran tan osados como para arriesgar a dos comandantes en una operación casi suicida? Venían armados, eso era evidente. Quizás superaban a la media en aptitudes de combate, pero hasta ellos debían saber que confrontarlo de esa forma era inútil.

Varias de las criaturas se interesaron en los recién llegados; unos cuantos fueron eliminados antes de que las monturas dieran media vuelta para disponerse a avanzar en dirección contraria y doblar en diferentes direcciones. Por supuesto, les siguieron de forma estúpida. Era el gran inconveniente de la gema: no poder pensar con una estrategia clara.

Era una trampa, pero ¿para qué o para quién? Se preguntó el demonio, mientras sus ojos apreciaban a los agentes y soldados escapar decididamente en campo abierto, sin el acoso de sus aliados.

Bien, el plan tenía un objetivo visible: liberarlos. Pero, había algo más, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Sus alas dejaron de extenderse y comenzó a descender, primeramente, como si tuviera el peso de una pluma, con el tiempo aceleró. A medida que se acercaba al suelo, sus alas volvieron a extenderse; llevando su cabeza hacia el frente y sus piernas atrás, se ayudaba para virar con movimientos de su cola; en cuestión de medio minuto alcanzó a los humanos. Estos desde luego le tenían vigilado y dispararon ni bien ingresó en su área de tiro.

Las balas destrozaron algunos huesos de su ala derecha, mientras otro tanto impactó con las placas de su cuerpo, estas reducían en gran medida el gasto de energía a la hora de curarse, solo su ala requirió de sus cuidados. Sus enemigos gozaban de una puntería formidable, estuvo a treinta metros de altura de ellos y aun así consiguieron darle. Definitivamente no tenían habilidades promedio.

Sombra sintió el fuerte estrépito de su caballo cuando sus patas dejaron de reaccionar y cayó violentamente sobre la tierra. Fue tan repentino, tan inesperado que solo atinó a ver al demonio bajando desde el cielo a pocos metros de ellos. Se acostó en tierra todo lo rápido que pudo y, tomando el subfusil que llevaba consigo, apuntó y apretó el gatillo, sintiendo el retroceso sobre parte de su hombro se defendió desde tierra, aprovechando la mayor fuerza con la cual podía sostener el arma.

Una bala cerca de la cabeza, dos sobre su hombro izquierdo, cinco en el pecho y otras tantas perdidas. Sus pasos no se hicieron esperar, las placas que recubrían su cuerpo cual armadura, evitaban que penetrasen más allá de unos milímetros. Sus pies, terminados en tres apéndices ovalados que nada que ver tenían con una garra o dedo marcaban huellas en la tierra a medida que se acercaba. Sus alas se extendieron mientras su mano apuntaba al humano. Su aterrador rostro, cubierto de músculos visibles más por intimidación que funcionalidad develó una expresión sádica, una sonrisa con dientes puntiagudos y sus respectivos ojos de penumbra.

El agente superior agotó el cargador y desenfundó sus nueve milímetros; el demonio se daba su tiempo para disfrutar mientras le hacía sucumbir bajo ese intento desesperado por salvarse. Cuando escuchó el sonido de los cascos de otro caballo cercano, Wane no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar debidamente, solo sintió decenas de proyectiles atravesando la poca carne y plumas de sus alas, penetrando en las placas y, de la misma forma, acribillando su brazo izquierdo. Su cabeza recibió algunos impactos. Una segunda ráfaga de aquellos perdigones le lanzó a tierra.

Yargoj tomó las riendas de su caballo una vez dio el tiro a quemarropa contra el demonio, hizo que su caballo girara a la derecha y extendió la mano izquierda a una sombra que ya estaba en pie, esperándole. Sosteniendo férreamente el antebrazo extendido, el de piel gris dio un salto, hizo pasar una de sus piernas en el aire sobre el lomo del animal e increíblemente estaban nuevamente en movimiento.

El demonio aquel no sangraba, tampoco daba señales de estar herido.

\- Si esa cosa aguantó una explosión en el rostro, supongo que una escopeta no fue la gran cosa. – Dijo de pronto el agente del Saak.

\- Pásamela, estoy seguro de que está cabreado. – Arguyó su semejante en grado mientras observaba cómo el demonio levantaba vuelo tras ellos.

Esas alas soltaban un humo cuya reacción química en los pulmones era semejante a la de un ácido… y no dejaba de emerger de entre las plumas blancas del demonio que los perseguía; al principio treinta metros, en menos de tres segundos, esa distancia se acortó a diez.

Sombra disparó con una mano; mientras con la otra procuraba sostenerse de Yargoj. El retroceso del arma le hubiera hecho soltarla, de no ser por el exo que llevaba en su brazo derecho, el cual le dio la fuerza suficiente para solo mover el arma levemente; apuntó una vez más y el demonio volvió a recibir una descarga de los proyectiles del cartucho.

Entonces, una vez más el corcel que montaba cayó de pronto. Esta vez, sintió que su cuerpo se precipitó con violencia contra el de Yargoj; este último chocó fuertemente en el suelo rocoso; su propio exo, al ser el primero en chocar, evitó que se fracturara el brazo por la potencia de la caída; rápidamente sacó parte de su pierna derecha que quedó atrapada bajo el cuerpo del animar ya en proceso de convertirse en un esqueleto y desenfundó su propia pistola.

A la escopeta solo le quedó un cartucho más, que fue utilizada para ralentizar el paso del demonio que una vez más optó por acercárseles a pie desde cierta distancia. La nueve milímetros, solo lograba crear pequeñas bolas metálicas que se impregnaban en las sólidas placas de aquel cuerpo por demás atroz.

Podría haber optado por lanzarles un hechizo de putrefacción, uno de desintegración… incluso por generar un vacío en el interior de sus cuerpos. Pero algo impulsaba a Gloom Wane a disfrutar el momento. Tanto Sombra como Yargoj habían supuesto un dolor de cabeza constante y al menos disfrutaría al máximo el proceso de eliminarlos de forma lenta, con sufrimiento, merecían aquel trato por parte suya.

Levantó ambas manos y por supuesto que los agentes comenzaron a flotar en el aire, sin movilidad alguna, soltando sus armas debido a una fuerza extrema ejercida en las articulaciones de sus dedos. Por mucha fuerza que imprimieron, sintieron impotentes cómo sus manos cedían frente a una presión de todos los lados, casi como algo las estuviera aplastando.

Fueron acercados sus cuerpos al demonio hasta estar cara a cara. Entonces, la cola de la criatura rojiza y de aspecto diabólico les fue mostrada ascendiendo desde el nivel del piso, donde estaba inicialmente, hasta mostrarse frente a frente con los agentes, quienes vieron cierta extensión de la misma, moviéndose como una serpiente en tierra.

Desde luego, tenía algo así como una aguja al final. Pero alrededor de la misma, se presentaban varios sacos semitransparentes, una especie de membranas que contenían líquidos de diferentes colores, dependiendo de la membrana, todos estos sacos se hallaban posicionados en espiral alrededor de un tercio de la cola. Esa sección en particular les fue acercada, una de las tiras de membranas semitransparentes con líquido verduzco obscuro se movió por sí sola, primero, junto con el tercio de la cola que comenzó a encogerse, a medida que lo hacía, de estar en espiral, la membrana se convirtió en recta, en el proceso una gran cantidad de presión fue ejercida contra toda ésta, que, de un momento a otro explotó para liberar de forma copiosa su contenido sobre ambos agentes. Después de ello, cada una de sus manos se posó sobre el pecho de cada agente.

La sonrisa de la criatura no se hizo esperar. Mientras los humanos no lograban dibujar una expresión precisa. Esperando dolor y solo obteniendo una comezón en todo el cuerpo; Yargoj solo arqueaba las cejas. Mientras Sombra trataba de mover su boca para hablar; pero solo lograba hacer temblar su mandíbula mientras tenía las cejas entrecruzadas y los ojos a medio cerrar.

Un zumbido fue todo lo que pudieron percibir en un primer momento; después, el cráneo del demonio simplemente expulsó una masa viscosa, mientras el exoesqueleto se fragmentaba. Nada de sangre, simplemente su cabeza siendo destruida.

De inmediato, ambos agentes cayeron a tierra. Sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir; parte del cráneo del demonio había sido atravesado, parte de un cerebro blanquecino era visible, le rodeaba una especie de brillo turquesa.

\- Está… Muerto… - Se atrevió a concluir el de ojos rojos mientras observaba mejor el cuerpo del demonio que había caído en el suelo con pesadez y en una fracción de segundo. La penumbra de sus ojos, así como las luces turquesas que se abrían paso a través de esta no estaban. Solo quedaba una cabeza inhumana con las órbitas oculares completamente abiertas

El área frontal del cráneo era la que había sido perforada; no había traspasado todo el cráneo, por lo que era de suponerse que estaba allí dentro, por el agujero continuaba saliendo aquel cerebro hecho puré. El cuerpo inmóvil no daba señal aluna de vida.

\- ¿No le tomarás el pulso? – Preguntó repentinamente Yargoj.

\- Pensé que tu agencia entrenaba a los mejores de todo el mundo. – Fue la mejor respuesta que pudo lanzar el equestriano mientras ambos se acercaban lentamente al cuerpo ya sin vida de Gloom Wane.

Pero, tan pronto como lo dieron por muerto, la mano del demonio presentó un espasmo, el aura mágica de color turquesa comenzó a conformar una especie de molde, que recogió la masa encefálica de forma perfecta, frente a sus ojos, se reconstruyó el cerebro del demonio. El agente del Saak no dudó en usar su nueve milímetros para rematarlo; pero las balas eran detenidas en el aire. Sombra se le sumó, pero con los mismos resultados.

De forma completamente torpe, la criatura levantó el torso de su cuerpo; mientras se ayudaba con sus manos a levantarse; un golpe de la cola del endemoniado ser mandó a ambos agentes a volar. Otra bala de alto calibre fue a impactar en el hombro del demonio, enviándolo al piso nuevamente. Pero el hueso negruzco volvía a cerrarse bajo el cráneo sin piel. Levantando un ala con un espasmo, al tiempo que la otra era extendida con vehemencia, el cuerpo comenzó a aletear mientras se levantaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro lo mismo pasaba con las manos. Otro tiro que dio en el cuello y que se llevó consigo una parte de tejido no supuso un daño letal. Pues el demonio continuó levantándose. Otro más, esta vez errando terriblemente.

Sombra perdió su pistola, así que todo lo que le quedaba era una granada que no dudó en activar y lanzar; en el trayecto de vuelo, los ojos de Wane volvieron a encenderse, con la luz turquesa; de inmediato hizo levitar el explosivo para mandarlo a toda velocidad en una dirección, que bien sabían ambos agentes, era en la que se hallaba la francotiradora. Solo escucharon la explosión y vieron un cuerpo en la lejanía, mientras era lanzado al aire. Wilysoul había perecido en ese instante.

Energía, en ese corto enfrentamiento, había derrochado más energía que en toda la corta campaña que llevó a cabo junto a sus aliados. La trampa estaba hecha para él; los humanos pretendían restarle energías para seguir adelante. Entonces pudo verlo claramente, lo que esos tres deseaban hacer era menguarle para que después fuera una presa para cazar.

La ira estuvo a punto de apoderarse del demonio. Pero se controló, bajo esas circunstancias lo que menos podía dominarle era un sentimiento. Su elección debía ser inteligente. Cada segundo contaba; podía seguir adelante y tratar de salir de Tulivia en ese preciso instante; tenía debilitadas las defensas… pero eso implicaba que después tendría que vérselas con los cazas humanos en aire una vez saliera fuera de los límites del bosque. O podía ingresar dentro del bosque y recargar sus energías otra vez… claro que, los humanos ingresarían dentro del bosque ya sin miedo. Sus aliados estaban igualmente diezmados.

Ambos agentes comenzaban a acribillarle una vez más con sus armas. Pero el demonio se limitó a rociarles con el líquido amarillento, diseñado para causar parálisis en sus oponentes. El efecto no se hizo esperar y tuvo otra vez, tiempo para pensar su siguiente acción.

Si se volvía a internar en el corazón del bosque estaría condenado a tener que luchar contra todos esos humanos para abrirse paso y quizás hallarse en iguales circunstancias en el futuro inmediato… que fuese a tomar energía de la gema no serviría para nada. Si salía en ese instante, estaría bajo fuego constante, el viaje desde Tulivia a Equestria sería largo y de seguro le cazarían.

Si tan solo existiera una forma de comunicarse con Sunset Shimmer.

¡Eso era!

Las telecomunicaciones no funcionaban dentro del bosque porque la gema lo impedía. Si la destruía se condenaba a no tener su ayuda. Pero también le habilitaba para comunicarse con Sunset, solo debía destruir los equipos humanos que interferían desde fuera, cosa simple. Además. Con la energía que podría tener una vez consumiera la gema, sería suficiente para lograr tal fin. No se podría transportar, pero le alcanzaría para destruir esos equipos humanos.

Un silbido antecedió al cierre de sus alas, como reacción ante un nuevo ataque. Los refuerzos humanos habían llegado; no lo notó hasta ese entonces. En una maniobra brillante, los humanos habían movilizado un gran contingente de fuerzas hasta ese punto. La última oleada significativa que la gema lanzó fue erradicada por completo.

Miró por última vez a Sombra y a Yargoj, no tenía tiempo para darles un fin inmediato. Sonrió porque estaban bajo un maleficio que tendría lugar con el tiempo. Así que simplemente extendió sus alas, elevándose para salir del alcance de la mayoría de las armas humanas y se fue volando directamente hacia el corazón de Tulivia. Su jugada sería arriesgada. Pero si resultaba, se salvaría el cuello o al menos, tendría una forma de solucionar todo aquello.

Miércoles 12 de abril del 2017; Canterlot, Central del departamento CERO de defensa; 05:30 hora local.

Todo esto ha pasado demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar… no… no puedo perder más tiempo en tratar de entender lo que ha ocurrido. Soy Discord, un muchacho que vivió cuatro años de su vida en los muelles de Fillydelphia, trabajé para Tirek, ahora trabajo para Sombra… soy algo así como un espía adolescente. Sí, suena jodidamente ridículo, pero es todo lo que tengo ahora.

Esa es mi vida y eso es todo lo que necesito. Es mejor olvidar lo que vi allá por ahora. Mi tocayo, simplemente desapareció en el aire. Como ese cadáver que trataron de abrir en los laboratorios, no puedo dormir y no debo dormir. Sunset peligra. No puedo dejar que le hagan daño solo porque están tomando decisiones estúpidas.

Me levanto de mi cama; me trajeron a la central después del incidente. Todo aquí está completamente silencioso. Abro la puerta, el pasillo está vacío. El lugar debería estar plagado de agentes y funcionarios de alto rango. Tendría que estar colapsado de gente y de ruido mas no es así. ¿Por qué?

Por fortuna ni estoy herido, ni estoy idiota; eso sí, estoy cansado. Sé que no sirve de nada que vaya a la oficina de Sombra, está cerrada y todo. Pero sería de gran utilidad en estos momentos. Al lugar al que realmente debo ir es a la oficina de Tulip. Así que no lo dudo más, me acerco, giro el pomo de la puerta, trato de ingresar, pero nada, la puerta no cede. Bueno, si no está en su oficina, seguro está en el centro de mando.

Llego hasta la puerta transparente que divide el área de acceso restringido y el área donde cualquiera puede entrar, siempre y cuando esté dentro de la agencia claro. Está cerrada; claro, no tengo forma de pasar a menos que Sombra estuviese aquí y la abriera para mí. Tampoco puedo abrir las puertas de las oficinas de mis jefes, todas tienen un sistema de seguridad del que alguna vez escuché, pero que no recuerdo bien. Básicamente no puedo atravesarlas por la fuerza ni trucar sus cerraduras.

Me siento contra la puerta. Estoy seguro de que Tulip saldrá en algún momento. Ni siquiera tengo acceso a mi equipo. También… también tengo a Fluttershy.

Se me escapa una sonrisa. Fluttershy, creo que todo va sobre ruedas desde que la conocí, simplemente las cosas salen bien cuando estoy con ella. Seguramente está dormida ahora… ni siquiera sé con exactitud la hora. Puedo ver que la luna ya no está en el cielo, así que ya debemos estar pasados de las dos de la madrugada, aunque nunca fui experto en saber la hora por la posición del sol o de la luna y esas cosas.

Rayos, olvido que todo esto es por Sunset Shimmer. Me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa de todo esto? Me muero del miedo de solo pensar en lo que me podría decir a mí en ese momento.

Estoy olvidando que estos sujetos quieren hacerle saber de una forma terrible; no sé exactamente lo que planean hacer con Sunset Shimmer, pero sé que le irá mejor si se convencen de que ella está de nuestro lado. Su hermano, ese tal Gloom Wane ya ha de estar muerto a estas alturas. Sé que ella no le guarda ningún afecto especial. Así que nos perdonará, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Pero si estos idiotas piensan entrometerse directamente con ella, la cosa es bien diferente. Diablos, es por eso que Sombra no permitió ninguna acción directa, es por eso que Tulip es un imbécil y también el presidente. Quieren intervenir en todas las acciones que ella está realizando, si lo hacen tal vez ella no reaccione como esperan, no sé… es un jodido demonio, cualquiera que vea algo de televisión sabe lo que eso significa. Además, es inocente de ser lo que ellos piensan que es.

Entonces, siento como si la puerta se cayera, mi cuerpo cede hacia atrás y de pronto vuelve a estar apoyado en algo firme; volteo mi rostro para ver la puerta y lo primero que veo es el rostro de Night Cloud.

\- Discord, no puedes entrar aquí.

\- Lo sé, solo quiero hablar con Tulip. Daré mi informe.

\- Lo lamento, pero el general Tulip no está aquí, se dirigió a Tulivia, han acorralado a Gloom Wane. Él quiere dirigir un interrogatorio de forma inmediata una vez le capturen. – Night Cloud hace un poco de fuerza para obligarme a levantarme. Pero me sigo reclinando, sé que una vez que me ponga de pie, me cerrará la puerta en la cara.

\- ¿Capturar? ¿Piensan capturarlo? – Pregunto. Estos sujetos tienen más huevos que cabeza. Si lo consiguen y no lo matan, están dejando vía libre para que escape algún día.

\- No tiene por qué saber más agente, las reglas son estrictas. – Me dice.

Entonces la alarma silenciosa comienza a brillar en la pared, código rojo…

\- Turquesa. – grita alguien desde dentro del centro de control.

Entonces Night Cloud cierra la puerta con fuerza, empujándome y haciéndome caer sobre el piso alfombrado.

El tipo que gritó aquello seguramente se estaba refiriendo a la operación Turquesa. Esa era la peor idea que Tulip pudo tener jamás; la conozco porque pude sacar algo de información al escuchar a los ejecutivos del programa. Toda la operación consistía básicamente en capturar a Sunset Shimmer y enviarla a un complejo militar en una isla Equestrianas deshabitada, de la que no recuerdo el nombre.

Pero eso no era todo, sus amigas también serían custodiadas de forma local; las traerán a las seis a la central y comenzarán a buscar a otras personas implicadas con la magia; como las amigas de las amigas de Sunset, esa tal Blush, Trixie, las directoras del colegio, demonios, hasta las hermanas de las amigas de Sunset serían traídas aquí.

Claro que no serían ejecutadas, se las interrogará y les realizarán estudios… sé que el gobierno no permitirá hacerles daño a niñas de menos de quince años, peor aún a sus hermanas mayores, tampoco las hará desaparecer de un momento a otro. Pero Sunset, sé que Sunset no va a soportar la idea de que estos sujetos les pongan una mano a sus amigas.

Corro hacia mi habitación, tomo una chaqueta y la llave de mi casillero en el colegio y tomo el ascensor de la central. Salgo del edificio. Oh no, ya está amaneciendo. Por eso es que se activó la alarma, la operación está poniéndose en marcha. Tengo que advertir a Sunset Shimmer, si le digo todo lo que está pasando, podríamos contactar con el presidente o con Tulip.

La podría traer aquí y desde aquí, ambos podríamos contactar con ellos. Sé que Night Cloud colaborará si traigo a Sunset.

Esa es la mejor solución. Empiezo a correr en dirección a la casa de la directora Celestia, tomaré un taxi en cuanto lo vea y me saldré de repente cuando lleguemos allá. Sé que Sunset vive con ella, si me apresuro, podré alcanzarla y evitar que toda esta mierda se prenda de verdad.

Solo espero que Sunset esté allá cuando vaya a buscarla, que no haya decidido tener una pijamada con sus amigas y que no sea del tipo de personas que les gusta madrugar.


	39. Humano y Demonio

Equestria, Canterlot, 8: 15 hora local.

Todavía me parece un sueño todo lo que ha pasado con Discord, enserio es para no creérselo. El taxi avanza con una velocidad de tortuga; para cuando llegue a la calle donde vive la directora Celestia probablemente todas en esa casa ya se hayan ido. Pensé en salir e irme corriendo; sé que este sujeto ni me va alcanzar y bien merecido se lo tiene por ser tan pésimo. Al menos le gusta la música rap. Hace siglos que no puedo escuchar un tema decente.

Cálmate Discord, con un demonio. Olvídalo de una maldita vez. Son solo tonterías mágicas que no tienen nada que ver con tu vida… eres Discord, no se te olvide. La maldita imagen de ese imbécil desapareciendo en el aire no se borra de mi cabeza. Es igual que en el video del cadáver de laboratorio; es exactamente lo mismo. Pero ¿Qué carajo significa todo eso?

Lo que me dijo me tiene cabreado… puede que sea cierto… no diantres, no… si me creo toda esa basura terminaré loco. Tengo una misión, una puta misión que cumplir y lo haré… de eso pueden estar seguros ese demonio que está en Tulivia, Tulip y cualquier otro imbécil que estuviera ese día cuando decidieron jugar a los empujones con un demonio. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre hacer eso? No es una sosa película de acción del cine… esta mierda es real y está prendida a más no poder.

Llegamos, abro la puerta y le doy un billete, no me interesa si hay algún cambio o algo, solo comienzo a correr en dirección a la casa.

Por el amor del cielo. ¡La operación Turquesa ya ha empezado! Seré algo lento, pero no soy estúpido, veo varias camionetas y autos comunes fuera de la casa de la directora. Están esperando el momento adecuado para entrar. Rayos… rayos y más rayos. Apenas me doy cuenta de que el taxista ya se ha ido. Por lo visto, tampoco puedo salir de este lugar sin ser visto. Me dirijo hacia una cerca blanca que me cubre de la visión de los autos. Cálmate Discord, no pierdas la calma; haces cosas estúpidas cuando pierdes la calma.

Sé lo que harán. Se llevarán a las dos directoras directamente a la agencia y tratarán de hacer lo mismo con Sunset Shimmer. El protocolo es ambiguo, lo he leído porque Sombra me lo enseñó. Como no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacer para capturar a un demonio, las camionetas tienen toda clase de equipo; están listos para disparar si tienen que hacerlo. Aunque algún genio tuvo la idea de hablar primero con Sunset Shimmer. Claro que fue tan listo como para exigir hacerlo después de que capturaran a todas sus amigas, a las directoras y cuantas personas estuviesen cerca.

Los registros muestran esa única debilidad y durante todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, sé que no dejará que nada malo les ocurra a sus amigas. Eso es con lo único que cuentan; siendo franco, no se me ocurre nada más. Podíamos haber tratado de hablar con ella al respecto, aunque estoy seguro de que me hubiera cagado de miedo al revelarle mi identidad…

Rayos… ¡Eso es! Si le digo todo, absolutamente todo, de seguro que podremos ver la mejor manera de que todo esto acabe bien. Aunque a Tulip no le guste, Sunset cooperará, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Vamos Discord, tú puedes.

Me levanto de la acera y comienzo a caminar en dirección al callejón trasero que divide la casa de Celestia con la de sus vecinos, paso cerca de un bote de basura veo de reojo a los autos aparcados. Uno de los sujetos abre la puerta de una camioneta a veinte metros; no me ha visto, dudo que cualquiera de esos tipos sepa quién soy. No usan lentes ni nada parecido. Se dirige a la puerta frontal de la casa de Celestia.

No lo pienso más y entro por la cerca, paso a través de la puerta trasera e ingreso dentro para cuando el timbre suena. Me acerco hacia el corredor que da a las escaleras. No puedo creerlo… estoy a punto de decirle a Sunset que la espié todo este tiempo; quizás me dé un bofetón que me haga caer al piso y me quite un diente. Pero entenderá, sí… ella entenderá.

Entro a la sala, el timbre vuelve a sonar, pero no escucho los pasos de nadie. Entonces veo una sombra asomarse por las ventanas de la sala, las cortinas evitan que pueda verme. Lo que viene no es bueno.

A estas alturas ya deberían haber ido a atender… el timbre vuelve a sonar.

\- Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa? – No reconozco la voz, pero sé que es uno de ellos. Más de una sombra comienza a asomarse por la ventana y escucho varias botas pisando el suelo de madera de la entrada de la casa.

Me voy en silencio; debo salir del lugar lo más antes posible. Para cuando estoy cerrando la puerta trasera corrediza escucho que la puerta frontal es forzada. Me dirijo hacia la cerca y la salto lo más rápido que puedo… mi corazón está a punto de explotar, no sé cómo pude controlar mis nervios allá.

Bien, bien… ellos buscan a Celestia, Luna y a Sunset. Ninguna de las tres está dentro. ¿Dónde pueden estar? Solo hay un lugar e iré directamente a él. Salgo con paso lento por el callejón. No veo que alguna de esas camionetas me esté siguiendo, por lo que no me han visto todavía. Tomaré el primer taxi que encuentre. Solo espero llegar antes de que los agentes de CERO ingresen dentro de la escuela.

Miércoles 12 de abril de 2017; Bosque de Tulivia, centro de comando del Estado del Saak; 6:12 hora local.

Miedo, temor, terror, aversión. Los soldados y agentes sobrevivientes de la arremetida del demonio no hicieron más que difundirlos por el resto de las fuerzas armadas dispuestas en el bosque. Los relatos, llenos de una violencia fácilmente sobrecogedora, evidentemente cruenta y falta de detalles, podía corroborarse con los restos del combate llevado a cabo contra el demonio.

Llámense poderes, habilidades o magia, lo que aquel endemoniado ser dejó impreso en las mentes de aquellos humanos fue un horror profundo. A diferencia de lo que acostumbraban, a aquel enemigo no se lo podía eliminar con disparos; muchos decían que simplemente no podrían matarlo. Los estragos que dejaba a su paso eran lo de menos frente a ese hecho. Sombra y Yargoj guardaron convenientemente el relato de lo ocurrido cuando le volaron la cabeza. Eso fue lo más traumático. No se podía matar a ese tal Gloom Wane.

Muchos soldados recordaban esas alas blancas. Por supuesto que en la religión existía el relato de ángeles caídos que conservaban dichas alas, pero adquirían una forma perturbada, corrompida. Tal cual se presentaba él. Comentarios de toda índole se dispersaban como una enfermedad, mermando la moral en el personal que era vital para seguir adelante y cumplir con efectividad cualquier tarea. De recuperarla comenzaban a encargarse Sombra y Yargoj, mientras hablaban con sus activos de forma informal. Lejos de la cadena de mando. Todo ello, mientras esperaban las órdenes finales para ir tras la caza de Gloom Wane.

Por supuesto, ahora tenían muchas más ventajas que al iniciar con las operaciones. En primer lugar, tenían superioridad numérica y en esta también se incluía una superioridad para el combate. En segundo, el demonio estaba agotado. En tercera, sabían exactamente el lugar en el cual se hallaba. Solo era cuestión de coordinar bien el último ataque. Era de esperarse que Tulip llegara al final, para tomar todo el crédito posible por la eliminación del enemigo común de todos los humanos.

Sin embargo, todos los activos que, dentro de poco, pasarían a la ofensiva final, se hallaban profundamente consternados. Ninguno había combatido contra Gloom Wane como lo hicieron ellos, ni siquiera Sombra y Yargoj.

A media hora de iniciar con los preparativos de la marcha rumbo al corazón del bosque de Tulivia, el superior de la sección central se aproximó a la tienda del superior de la sección este. La sensación sofocante del aire cargado cada vez era menor; las luces en el cielo no disminuían por nada del mundo. Las apreció por un breve segundo. Fluían en sus diferentes colores para iluminar pedazos de tierra… era un efecto atrapante. Después abrió la puerta de lona e ingresó dentro. Allí estaba: el superior operativo de las fuerzas del Estado del Saak.

\- Sombra, me han comentado que nuestra francotiradora se ha salvado por los pelos. – Fue lo primero que pudo decir con su acento que extendía las erres.

\- Sí, es sorprendente. La sacarán de aquí lo más rápido que puedan.

\- Pero, si me puedes explicar. ¿Cómo exactamente lo logró? Tú y yo vimos que salió volando por los aires.

\- Buena suerte creo. Dice que saltó al último instante; tiene destrozado un brazo, pero vivirá.

\- Me alegro de oírlo. Nos salvó el pellejo a ambos allá.

\- Puedes apostarlo. – El de piel gris se acercó para extender un mapa sobre una mesa de metal, sacándolo de sus bolsillos, para luego desdoblarlo. – Cómo piensas mandar a tus fuerzas desde aquí.

\- Tomarán el paso por los senderos. Después de que el general Tulip ordenara el plan Alas de Acero, se abrieron cientos, y mataron a una gran parte del ejército que el demonio posee. – Informó el agente del Saak.

\- Entiendo. ¿Crees que serán emboscados? – Cuestionó Sombra.

\- En absoluto. El número de enemigos ha descendido. Si todavía tuvieran una reserva, será eliminada a nuestro paso o la utilizará para defenderse. Está acorralado por completo. Aunque… - Yargoj respiró profundamente. – Creo que ese es el problema; Gloom Wane no es tonto. Creo que tanteó ventajas y desventajas antes de volver al corazón del bosque. Si eligió no salir del bosque de una vez por todas, seguramente es porque…

\- Era mejor quedarse… - Concluyó el de ojos rojos poco antes de observar nuevamente el mapa.

\- Si nuestras agencias nos pasaron la misma información de estos bichos raros: tienen algo que llaman núcleo y es como una batería ¿Verdad?

\- Buena forma de simplificarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal si estaba agotado y va donde la gema para recargarlo?

Los ojos del superior de las fuerzas del saak se posaron directamente la región donde esta se hallaba; su semejante en rango le imitó.

\- O sea que todavía no está vencido.

\- Yo diría que para nada. Está tomando un respiro y eso es todo. Pero si Tulip quiere enviar fuerzas allá… - suspirando con una desaprobación evidente Yargoj puso su mano sobre el mapa para levantarse de su silla. – supongo que no tenemos elección. Ese Tulip No es alguien competente ¿Me equivoco?

\- Para nada. – le respondió el superior de las fuerzas Equestrianas.

La carcajada de ambos se escuchó fuera de la tienda.

Muchos de los hombres y mujeres que irían a combatir solo tenían presente en sus mentes que irían tras la caza del mismo demonio que había destruido todo un punto de defensa con sus poderes; los rumores se corrieron de forma inmediata con los sobrevivientes del punto sur. Tenía un aspecto más horrible que cualquier pintura o representación. Su rostro parecía estar hecho de un hueso negro y músculos a la vista. Sus ojos tenían un brillo atrapante. Sus alas parecían estar salidas de un relato bíblico. Su cuerpo cubierto de una especie de armadura, la cosa esa que tenía por cola… todas las descripciones variaban, cada una más aterradora que la anterior.

Cómo era posible que una criatura así pudiera existir, pensaban algunos, al tiempo de observar sus armas que de nada servían para dañar al demonio. Las balas simplemente eran detenidas por su cuerpo o no le tocaban. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era imposible porque les vencía con toda facilidad. Otros ya se cuestionaban sobre la capacidad de sus respectivos mandos, enfrentar a una cosa que era casi como uno de esos personajes exagerados de comics y películas de ciencia ficción era una locura en sí misma. Una pequeña cantidad de integrantes trataba de no ceder ante ese temor.

Cuando fueron llamados a formación para marchar rumbo al centro del bosque, la figura de Yargoj salió para mostrarse frente a todos los presentes. Muchos apenas podían creer que ese hombre era el mismo que sufrió una parálisis a causa de ese líquido amarillento que le puso la piel roja y que aguantaba como podía el dolor.

\- El trabajo que cumpliremos hoy es simple. Nos dirigiremos al centro de las filas enemigas. La operación Alas de Acero fue un completo éxito, tenemos vías libres de acceso y el enemigo ha sido terriblemente menguado. El paso no tendrá resistencia. Pero tengan la seguridad de que ahora todo será más sencillo.

Nuestra misión es simple. Eliminar al demonio. Ya lo tenemos acorralado, así que caerá tarde o temprano. – El hombre tomó unos segundos para percatarse de la falta de arrojo que mostraban sus efectivos incluso antes de ingresar al combate y su voz cambió para ser más fría de la que estaba tratando de usar en ese instante. – Ustedes deciden si cae con ustedes o con quienes les reemplazarán.

Sombra solo podía sospechar que detrás de Yargoj, yacía una verdadera preocupación por aquellos que estaban bajo su mando, no podía negarse a enviarlos si se le daba la orden desde sus superiores. Pero tampoco era ajeno al miedo bajo el cual sus activos se hallaban. La única solución posible era hacer de ese miedo una herramienta para combatir, una buena razón.

Él, por otra parte, no tenía nadie a quién mandar ya. Es más, de seguro el viejo Tulip estaba sonriendo al saber que todos sus activos habían muerto, todavía más probable era que lo daba por muerto y esa sonrisa crecía incluso más. Si salía con vida de allí, lo primero que haría sería relegarlo del mando del departamento CERO. Sus estupideces debían ser frenadas, incluso cuando tenía su amistad con el presidente.

Los pocos caballos que quedaban cargaban municiones y armamentos pesados. El resto debía marchar a pie. Al menos aquellos animales estaban relajados y recordando una de las cosas que dijeron los psicólogos antes de realizar toda la operación o de planearla siquiera: los animales podían ayudar a des estresar a la tropa. Quienes, en su mayoría, no acostumbraban ver ese tipo de animales. Se suponía que enviarían perros de guerra. Pero este valioso activo en el campo de combate les fue negado. Ya no se entrenaban para los campos de combate; al menos no en el estado del Saak o en Equestria.

Con esas palabras francas inició la marcha, se unió al oficial superior en el campo de batalla debido a su rango; no hablarían ni establecerían contacto alguno. El silencio se apoderó tanto de ellos como de las fuerzas en general.

Bosque de Tulivia, Área Central 06:18 hora local.

Los demonios también sentían miedo; un miedo que no se enraizaba a un instinto de preservación, pues, hace ya mucho tiempo que lo habían modificado. Era un temor de no haber conseguido ser aquello que añoraban ser: la perfección. Lamentablemente, ese camino le estaba vetado de por vida.

Pocos humanos se pondrían a pensar en algo así en un momento semejante, solo los demonios lo harían de forma generalizada. ¿Qué conseguía si extendía su tiempo de vida? Nada. No conseguía nada de lo que realmente anhelaba. Nada.

Los humanos ya conocían de su existencia, sus planes de apoderarse lentamente de lo que ellos llamaban política mundial y poder estaba frustrado porque le buscarían hasta el final. Seguramente ya habrían intuido que, en realidad, el presidente del país en cuya tierra tenía lugar un confronta miento surrealista, era nadie más y nadie menos que un demonio. Hasta donde sabía, incluso tenían conocimiento de la identidad de su hermana, de su contraparte humana, donde fuese que ella estuviese, apostaría todo a que también estaban al tanto de la existencia de las sirenas, de las personas que tuvieron contacto directo de la magia como esa Juniper, la directora del campamento Everfree, estudiantes de la Cristal Prep, la muchacha tímida de piel verde de la que apenas conocía lo que su hermana se atrevió a comentarle. Cazarían a quien tuvieran que cazar. Probablemente les tendrían más respeto o tacto a esas personas porque eran humanas. Pero a él no.

Era su maldición ser demonio en planeta humano, hasta su hermana tenía la ventaja de estar relacionada con humanas que la protegerían de cualquier intento de sus semejantes por dañarla. Él no tenía nada parecido. Estaba completamente solo; incluso podía aseverar que a su propia hermana no le importaría mucho si desaparecía de pronto.

Una sonrisa llena de ironía se esbozó en su rostro. Traído a la vida solo para morir otra vez. No debía terminar así… no. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que deseaba hacer. Puede que todos sus sueños en el planeta humano estuviesen destruidos de raíz. Pero todavía había muchos otros mundos. Sí, seguir esa vieja tradición de su especie sería una buena forma de invertir su vida. Ir a custodiar un mundo diferente sería su tarea. Equestria ni soñar. Pero esa debía ser su primera parada, allá estaba el santuario de su padre, donde estaba oculto casi todo el conocimiento de los demonios. Allá yacían todos los bienes que Supay legó a Sunset Shimmer y que bien sabía ella nunca reclamaría. Un ejército recreable, conocimientos, mapas, instrumentos.

Bien, tenía algo qué hacer una vez saliera de aquella dimensión donde deseaban eliminarlo. Sus pies terminados en apéndices esféricos con relieves por toda su superficie y que cambiaban de forma constantemente sintieron el césped de aquel planeta quizás por última vez antes de irse. Todo debía salir bien.

Sus alas se extendieron para elevarlo suavemente; mientras pasaba por la lagunilla, observó su reflejo en el agua transparente; las luces celestiales cambiaban el color de su cuerpo, pero su figura seguía siendo exactamente igual. Sus ojos eran el único rasgo que compartía con su hermana. La segunda gran ironía era que dependía de ella.

Cuando el Gloom Wane "original" trató de destruirla para quedarse con su núcleo y fracasó, cedió su propio núcleo, la fuente de toda su energía mágica para salvarla… nunca hubiera imaginado que trataría de recrearlo. Claro que la muchacha astuta le dotó de un núcleo sumamente empobrecido.

Pero, Fuera de todo eso, era difícil culpar a los humanos por sus decisiones. Solo debía observar su rostro para entender el temor de aquellos homínidos. Su naturaleza y su mundo les obligaban a matarse entre ellos constantemente ¿Cómo no habrían de considerar eliminarlo a él? Razones no les faltaban, sentimientos tampoco. Incluso los Tulivianos que habían votado por él, bajo su fachada de humano claro está, de seguro le atacarían si supieran la verdad detrás de su presidente.

El Gloom Wane original sabía eso a la perfección, por esa causa decidió hacer a un lado a la Sunset Shimmer humana; justo por esa razón entendió que debía marcharse de ese mundo una vez se apoderara del núcleo de su hermana. Pero ¡Qué fortuna que no consiguió su cometido! Pues de ser así, él no existiría.

Al acercar su mano a la gema cerró sus ojos un momento, lo que equivale a apagar el brillo de estos.

La gema se defendería, llevando a todos los seres engendrados por este alrededor de la lagunilla. Ese era un buen inicio. Una vez extrajera toda la energía de la gema, estos no tendrían ningún control, usaría una fracción para controlarlos y usarlos de la manera más eficaz posible y contactaría con Sunset Shimmer a través de los celulares que le quitó al agente en el aeropuerto. Le pediría que lo transportara hasta Equestria, le explicaría todo y regresaría a Equestria.

Tal vez incluso podría llegar a un acuerdo con su hermana. Sí… su mente comenzaba a proyectar todas las vías de salida posibles de aquella situación.

Bien. Debía esperar solo unos minutos hasta que todos los seres se agruparan, después podría llevar a cabo su plan.

Por el momento, se limitó a tomar el control de algunas criaturas, las que podían volar y tenían un tamaño lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar desapercibidas, algunos insectos y uno que otro picaflor sin pico fueron enviados a ser sus ojos. Viajaron un kilómetro hasta encontrarse con una cantidad de humanos grande, superaban ya a las criaturas que dispondría una vez la gema fuese destruida. Era una mala señal, malísima.

Había que pensar bien su siguiente movida. Resguardarse cerca de la gema o, mejor dicho, la laguna con agua curativa ya no era viable. Les superarían mucho antes de poder iniciar una pelea de desgaste. Él no podía eliminar a tantos humanos con la energía que tendría una vez consumiese la gema.

Las fuerzas que tendría a su disposición estaban muy mermadas; observó de cerca a varias criaturas que comenzaban a agolparse cerca de las aguas de la laguna, respondiendo al llamado de la gema en un último y desesperado intento por perdurar. La mayoría de estas eran insectos o animales de un tamaño no mayor a cuarenta centímetros desde tierra. Las explosiones llevadas a cabo por diferentes lugares del bosque liquidaron a una enorme cantidad de aliados que tenía; entre estos, los más fáciles de eliminar por su tamaño, resultaban ser los más grandes, aquellos cuya fuerza y resistencia podían darle ventaja inmediata.

Entonces, debía moverse pero ¿Cómo? Las aves podían divisar varios ejércitos dirigiéndose hasta su ubicación. El primero en llegar sería el del comando general. Cuando destruyese la gema al consumirla, sus blindados tendrían pase libre para ingresar, así como su fuerza aérea y el tiempo que tardarían en percatarse no era previsible. En el peor de los casos lo harían de inmediato y tendría que combatir con los humanos y su arsenal tecnológico, un escenario en el que no podría salir victorioso.

Le llegaron las imágenes de los límites del bosque de Tulivia. El centro de comando estaba sin una protección contundente, una decena de hombres armados y sus defensas… habían enviado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas para darle caza. Craso error. No tenía más tiempo disponible para esperar a los aliados restantes, partiría con los que estaban al alcance; si combinaba bien sus hechizos con las capacidades de estos podía llegar hasta el centro de comando, donde yacían esos artefactos que interrumpían su comunicación.

Bien, primero lo primero.

La gema comenzó a fracturarse en distintas zonas, de las grietas producidas, emanaba una luz que de inmediato era absorbida por la mano de Gloom Wane fluyendo de forma libre a través del aire, durante unos breves segundos, toda la energía de la gema era transferida al demonio y, para cuando le fue arrebatada hasta la última minucia de energía, se destruyó, fragmentándose hasta volar en el aire.

Los ojos del demonio se posaron entonces sobre la posición que atacaría inmediatamente. El plan ya tomaba forma en su cabeza. Solo hizo falta extender sus alas y tomar el control de todas las criaturas que habían acudido al llamado de la gema.

Área Norte de Tulivia. 6: 56 hora local.

Las fuerzas Equestrianas de la coalición de fuerzas finalmente daban la marcha final, Flinch se había asegurado de mandar todo el arsenal. Las disposiciones del general Tulip eran seguidas al pie de la letra por cada uno de los mandos de la coalición; el Saak así como otras fuerzas se unirían al ataque final.

Pero de pronto, el cielo volvió a la normalidad, los colores de esas luces surrealistas se borraron para dar marcha a un amanecer; el material grasoso que cubría los árboles, así como a los humanos se disipó y el aire de pronto dejó de sofocar a quienes lo respiraban; todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Los activos se vieron librados de aquel ambiente para encontrarse en un bosque común y corriente. Incluso se podían escuchar el trinar de las aves.

Un momento… aves trinando.

\- ¡Emboscada! ¡Posiciones de combate! – Ordenó de inmediato Flinch mientras levantaba en alto el fusil que llevaba.

Al principio solo pasaron unas cuantas aves de menor tamaño a las que se les disparó; se alejaron en dirección contraria a la cual marchaban las fuerzas Equestrianas. Quienes mantuvieron su vista en el norte pudieron notar cómo una figura salía desde la copa de los árboles para elevarse en el aire. Mucho antes de que alguno de los combatientes se atreviera a dispararle, sus alas se extendieron mostrando sus plumas blancas y sus manos les apuntaron.

Como si se tratara de una pesadilla, varios hombres y mujeres simplemente cayeron a tierra inmóviles.

\- ¡Gloom Wane! – Gritó uno de los hombres mientras entraba en pánico y alcanzaba a disparar sin apuntar, esperando que alguno de sus tiros diera en la encarnación del demonio.

Gloom Wane aterrizó en tierra, los humanos pudieron apreciar cómo había cambiado su actitud a la hora de combatir; sus garras atravesaban a cuantos humanos tuviera en el paso. Ya no caminaba, paseándose para pavonearse como un demonio, ahora era uno real. Las zancadas de sus pasos se hicieron sentir, levantando polvo y haciendo vibrar los corazones de sus enemigos. Mucho antes de que pudiera dispararle la mayoría sus garras atravesaban la carne.

Mágicamente uno que otro camarada desfallecía aun cuando se hallaba en un punto muy lejano en el intento de formación que llevaban a cabo. Cuatrocientos efectivos, solo al llegar, cincuenta ya habían sido eliminados.

Entonces llegaron los disparos de las armas humanas, debían ser treinta quienes le tenían bajo fuego; mientras el resto se colocaba en formación; infantería, francotiradores, instalación de ametralladoras. Por supuesto, el campo de presión atmosférica era conjurada para evitar la masacre que las balas llegarían a efectuar en su cuerpo. Bien, los tenía justo donde los quería. Sus alas se contornearon frente a él y de sus plumas surgió una cantidad enorme del humo negro que expelían.

Primero impactando con aquellos humanos; para después bajar a tierra. Desde luego, aquellos treinta hombres tuvieron un pronto final al respirarlo. Pero crearlo en enormes cantidades, se requería mucha energía; así que el demonio ya había creado un plan adecuado para usarlo.

\- Por nada del mundo respiren ese humo. – Fue la orden de Flinch.

Entre la expansión veloz del humo, pronto se aparecieron dos de las últimas criaturas de gran tamaño, un reptil volador con dos crestas sobre los ojos, era sumamente débil para resistir los impactos de bala; pero tenía la habilidad de camuflarse completamente. Lo tomó del cuerpo; mientras este le cubría. Otra ave se apareció, no más que un águila de plumas blancas, de una envergadura similar a la de él. La hizo levitar en el aire fracturando sus alas para que adquirieran una postura que igualase a las suyas al comenzar a generar el humo. En cuestión de pocos segundos, creó la ilusión esperada.

Mientras los humanos se dispersaban del humo, él también comenzaba a moverse con poca velocidad acercándose al flanco derecho, el más próximo a Flinch.

Una vez salvadas sus vidas, los humanos comenzaron a disparar indiscriminadamente hacia el par de alas que no dejaban de expulsar ese humo mortal. Cuando menos lo advirtieron, el campo que parecía contener las balas cedió y fueron a impactar directamente con el cuerpo que protegía. Las alas quedaron hechas pedazos, plumas, sangre; después de un castigo brutal por parte de los proyectiles, ambos pares de alas cayeron al piso cubierto de humo.

Unos cuantos se acercaron para verificar el decaimiento del demonio. Topándose únicamente con la figura completamente destrozada, reducida a varios muñones de carne de un águila de grandes proporciones. Ni tiempo para gritar les dio el ataque de Gloom Wane.

Dejando volar nuevamente al reptil, apareció de pronto detrás de varios humanos que ni se habían percatado del sonido de su andar. Sus garras de la mano derecha destrozaron el cuerpo de un soldado, antes de que reaccionaran quienes estaban cerca, la mano izquierda se extendió y casi instantáneamente, una llama de fuego amarillo y negro apareció en el centro de la formación. Para cuando le apuntaban, su mano derecha volvía a apuntar con las garras completamente estiradas a quienes tenía cerca; un rayo verduzco fue lanzado en dirección a dichos hombres, atravesándolos y afectando también a quienes se hallaban en sus espaldas en ese instante.

Solo entonces los disparos comenzaron a efectuarse, detenidos en el aire; intocable, así era justamente como tenían que verle, invencible, inmortal. Pero no sacrificaría más energía en la batalla psicológica que ya había ganado. Los hombres que se incendiaban en el centro de la formación por grupos de veinte personas y distribuidos tanto en lugares altos como bajos, sumado a la imagen de ver cómo sus camaradas eran carcomidos hasta los huesos, hasta convertirse en un resplandor que se apagaba de pronto para desaparecer de una vez, eran suficiente para ese cometido.

El horror llegó al corazón de varios de los hombres y mujeres de Flinch que de inmediato comenzaron a retirarse. Incluso él temblaba ante ese enemigo particular que parecía salido de la peor basura ficcional del mundo del cine.

\- ¡De rodillas! – ordenó el demonio a los hombres que todavía le disparaban y estos sintieron cómo sus músculos se movieron de forma autónoma, en contra de su voluntad dejaron las armas para adoptar una postura sumamente sumisa ante el demonio.

El resto de los humanos más alejados eran atacados por las criaturas restantes. El humo era una buena forma de mantener a todos los pequeños insectos lejos de la vista y así evitar pérdidas en sus filas. Los gritos de agonía del resto de los activos, sumados a la huida de los demás humanos que no yacían de rodillas frente al demonio era una victoria para éste.

El coste había sido enorme para él. Si debía enfrentar a otro conglomerado de humanos más estaría perdido. Pero la parte más difícil de su plan ya se había llevado a cabo. Pasó al lado de los humanos arrodillados, el humo de sus alas fue enviado hacia ellos y perecieron besando el suelo con el profundo temor de ver a una criatura semejante, mientras caían en el suplicio de sentir el ardor en sus pulmones.

No hizo falta mayores esfuerzos, el teniente coronel Flinch estaba menos de cincuenta metros delante. La cola del demonio se movió, el aguijón de la punta fue expulsado y poco antes de que el humano siquiera comenzara a correr, sintió que su hombro era perforado por un objeto extraño que instantáneamente le paralizó, mandándolo contra la tierra. Quienes tuviera cerca fueron eliminados con prontitud, pudo mover levemente su cabeza para ver al demonio acercándosele.

Su aspecto era la viva imagen de la maldad, una criatura que podía hacer todo aquello realmente era un demonio. ¿Y dónde estaba el ángel que debía enfrentarlo?

La sangre humana se deslizaba por sus manos. Por mucho que le dispararan, el daño era mínimo; aunque también tenía una que otra parte de su cuerpo quebrada, como si se tratara de porcelana o un cascarón de huevo; pero estas pronto eran reparadas, las balas eran expulsadas. Extendió su garra derecha y simplemente comenzó a flotar en el aire.

El cráneo del humano fue palpado por las garras del demonio. Por un breve periodo de tiempo sus miradas se cruzaron; los ojos de la criatura horrorosa cambiaron hasta transformarse en las de un humano corriente; entonces sus hombros cayeron levemente y sus alas decayeron. Estaba comenzando a agotarse. Debía terminar con todo eso de una buena vez por todas. Al ver al humano, intuyó que este sabía a la perfección lo que le estaba pasando. Pero no tenía tiempo para distraerse con nimiedades, ingresó hasta los recuerdos del humano para ver bien el centro de mando y sonrió. Ya sabía dónde se hallaban los aparatos que interrumpían las señales de comunicación.

Soltó a Flinch, quien cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, postrado, con la posibilidad de verlo solo con un ojo, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y usó su voz.

\- Estás condenado… te darán caza hasta el final de tus días. – Apenas murmulló.

Pero el interlocutor ni caso le hizo, comenzó a caminar en dirección al centro de mando Equestriano, sus alas se extendieron para levantarlo con dificultad; estaba a punto de agotar todas sus energías

Bosque de Tulivia Centro de mando de la coalición. 7: 45 hora local

El sol acababa de salir, la tranquilidad inundó el lugar de repente. Por fin, muchos creyeron que finalmente el demonio había sido vencido, trayendo con ello la paz y la tranquilidad al mundo. Sí, definitivamente, aquel sería un día mantenido en secreto para la historia. El día en que se unieron fuerzas para eliminar a una criatura que no debería existir y que amenazaba su hogar.

El soldado Clever pudo divisar una sombra en el suelo avanzando con una velocidad asombrosa hacia él, al siguiente segundo fallecía a causa de un golpe seco que lo enviaba por los aires hasta caer cerca de otros dos hombres que efectuaban un patrullaje por la zona aledaña a la central.

Gloom Wane reparó en lo ventajoso que sería mantenerse completamente inadvertido en ese instante. Por lo cual bastó con levantar sus manos y acercar ambos cuerpos hasta atravesarlos con sus garras. Tristemente, esos humanos no tuvieron capacidad alguna para gritar por la agonía.

Se estaba cansando, no transpiraba, su respiración no se agitaba; no había muchas señales del agotamiento de la energía más que el no poder mantener la transformación. Pensó con brevedad. El oficial le había dado toda la información del centro de mando, un campamento con bastante equipamiento defensivo. Tenían tanques dispuestos por los alrededores en una especie de estacionamiento. No habían llevado todos al bosque, muy inteligente de su parte.

Había más, los aparatos tecnológicos humanos que buscaba estaban dentro del perímetro del campamento en tres puntos diferentes. No tenía energía para disfrazarse de otro humano que no fuera su aspecto original. Le atacarían ni bien se acercará al límite del centro de mando, desde el momento en el que fuese visto por un vigía, una patrulla u otro humano.

Extrañamente, recordó algo que había escuchado en una de las largas horas viviendo en el mundo humano, un rasgueo de guitarra ningún producto de algún genio, uno cualquiera. La música era desconocida por muchas criaturas, los humanos eran singulares en ese aspecto. Extrañaría una que otra de esas peculiaridades de criaturas tan descarriadas.

Al momento siguiente dio la orden de atacar a los aliados que le quedaban. Relajó sus músculos por un instante antes de volver a extender sus alas. El reptil volador volvió a aparecerse para cubrirle a cuarenta y cinco grados frente a él. Volando de esa forma, no sería advertido.

Su primer golpe debía ser potente, lo suficiente como para reducir la resistencia de los humanos.

Tratando de tener el mayor impacto posible, aterrizó con uno de sus pies sobre el cuerpo de uno de los guardias; observó atentamente por medio segundo las instalaciones para usar los recuerdos del oficial Flinch. Ubicó a la perfección aquellos lugares donde yacían ocultos los molestos aparatos y se volvió a alzar al vuelo. Las sirenas no le preocuparon en mayor medida, pronto le dispararían. Pero para ello sus aliados ya estaban en la entrada del comando central, pasando sobre las patrullas y con la intención de inutilizar los blindados. Esos vehículos eran soberanamente molestos, eliminarlos costaba más energía que la utilizada en un humano bien armado.

Las mandíbulas de los insectos eran lo suficientemente potentes para abrirse paso por el metal de los mismos; en corto tiempo, habían logrado atravesar el blindaje de los vehículos. Por fortuna, no muchos les prestaron atención. En el tiempo que Wane se elevó al cielo, atrayendo toda la atención de los humanos que comenzaron a dispararle, los insectos se hallaban en plena ejecución de un asalto directamente al interior de los vehículos.

Era cuestión de esquivar las balas, volando de forma casi aleatoria y a grandes alturas; las defensas antiaéreas fueron bloqueadas atascando sus mecanismos de movimiento con varias piedrecillas; el costo fue casi nulo y le permitió ganarles tiempo a sus aliados. Aprovechaba además en buscar los aparatos.

La cortina de municiones aniquilaba a todos sus aliados, atravesando la piel, los músculos, seccionando los cuerpos de los más débiles; aplacando su ira mientras creaba agujeros de los cuales afluían líquidos a borbotones. Sus aliados prácticamente estaban entregándose a las ráfagas, siendo blancos idóneos para todos los enemigos. Ganándole tiempo.

El ala norte, detrás de unas carpas bien situadas, se hallaba el primero de ellos.

Cuando los soldados observaron el fenómeno no pudieron comprenderlo, era como si los objetos se tragasen a sí mismos y desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. De la misma forma, imitó su estrategia en el ala sureste, el lugar elegido para ocultar el objeto era el interior de un hangar.

Se supone que ahí dentro deberían estar las aeronaves humanas; pero con su percepción pudo percatarse de que allí dentro no había ni una sola de estas máquinas infernales. Si tenían tantos aparatos y todos apiñados de forma poco usual entre los humanos, era porque los necesitaban, si no estaban dentro esos aparatos voladores, quería decir que los estaban usando en alguno de los frentes de batalla. ¿Sabrían que él estaba atacando el corazón de sus operaciones? El plan era demente, ellos nunca lo esperaron… debía tener al menos unos minutos antes de que llegaran.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de unas hélices y el rotor de un helicóptero, los reconoció casi de inmediato, trató de percibir el vehículo, pero estaba fuera de su rango; con su visa normal observó a los lados, pero no tuvo tiempo para concentrarse, estaba bajo ataque de las balas, no podía partir su atención en un momento tan crítico.

Abajo, los operadores de la maquinaria bélica pesada salían desesperados y agonizantes por el dolor. Los agujeros provocados en sus cuerpos por las mandíbulas de las criaturas más pequeñas les hacían gemir de dolor. Sus compañeros se acercaron a ayudarles; otros tantos continuaban disparándole a un demonio que parecía ser tan inalcanzable por las balas y cálculos de tiro que los defensores efectuaban.

\- Esa mierda se cree el puto erizo azul. – Dijo uno mientras frustrado recargaba su arma.

Finalmente, el helicóptero ingresó dentro de su área de percepción; se hallaba cerca del ala oeste de las instalaciones, el último artefacto se alzaba por sobre una torre, una especie de antena. El helicóptero disparó una serie de proyectiles que parecían tener voluntad propia. Eran esos misiles que mostraban en las películas. Ordenó al reptil volador que se posicionara entre él y los proyectiles.

La antena desapareció, terminando con la interrupción de las comunicaciones. Gloom Wane sintió la fuerza expansiva de la explosión del misil, que le mandó violentamente a tierra, junto a los restos del reptil reducidos a muñones chamuscados en parte y violentamente seccionados por otra. Con una muestra perturbadora de su magia obligó al piloto de la aeronave mover la palanca de dirección hacia adelante, al inclinarse a noventa grados el helicóptero perdió estabilidad y cayó con prontitud a tierra. Los humanos estaban alrededor. Era en ese momento o nunca, allí, en medio de una especie de punto de reunión de tropas en el centro de las instalaciones y frente a la torre de control, utilizó toda la energía que le quedaba para crear un escudo alrededor. Sus órdenes a los aliados que quedaban era matar a tantos solados como pudiesen; debían ganarle tiempo.

La mano del demonio se dirigió a una de las placas de su pecho y sacó el celular humano, lo activó, marcó el número. Pero entonces escuchó una voz tras de él.

\- Esto se acaba ahora. - El demonio se volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Extrañamente, los humanos no le estaban disparando; centrándose únicamente en el resto de sus aliados.

Los ojos del demonio observaron el rostro de la persona que menos hubiera podido esperar en ese momento. Sunset Shimmer le miraba con un miedo auténtico mientras era sujetada por dos soldados y delante de ellos se hallaba un humano ya en la tercera edad, pero con una mirada fría.


	40. Atardecer

Centro de Mando, Tulivia. 7:49 hora local.

El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, su mandíbula temblaba y le observaba como la única persona en la faz de la tierra que podía ayudarle. Pese a su aspecto diabólico, pese a sus ojos compuestos de una bruma obscura y dos círculos iluminados de una luz turquesa. La vida y la muerte, eso era lo que se jugaba en ese particular contexto, por eso el miedo recorría por completo a la fémina de veintiún años.

Y es el miedo, el que obliga a actuar sin razones, es el miedo capaz de quebrar la poca humanidad que realmente tenemos. En ese instante; Gloom Wane, que tan bien conocía el arte de hacer temer, se sintió del otro lado del abismo. No poseía energía para hacer absolutamente nada. Y, además del viejo que apuntaba a Sunset Shimmer con una pistola, había otros tantos soldados haciéndolo. La amenaza era lo suficientemente clara como para explicitarla. Una vida por la otra. A eso se podía resumir todo ello.

La percibió en el mismo instante que pudo reconocerla. Aquella no era su hermana, era su contraparte humana.

Su plan nunca tuvo presente la posibilidad de que ella fuera capturada, al escapar, pensó que estaría más a salvo que bajo su protección dentro de la cabaña improvisada. La falta de señales de resistencia o lucha le convencieron de que ella se fue por propia voluntad. Y quizás estaba en lo cierto. Mas, de alguna forma la tenían frente a él, dispuestos a eliminar a una ciudadana Equestrianas con tal de quitarle la vida y así eliminar el peligro que suponía.

Sin embargo, los comprendía a la perfección, no podía sentir odio hacia ellos, menos desprecio; tenían planes, así como él. En algún momento consiguieron ventaja y le llevaron hasta su derrota actual.

El beep de espera del celular repercutía en sus oídos. ¿Qué podría decir antes de que ese sujeto decidiera cumplir con su amenaza? Tal vez despedirse de su hermana, la única persona que podía tener algo de familiaridad hacia él. Una sonrisa se le escapó. Era parte de su familia después de todo… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

\- Quita lo que te está rodeando inmediatamente. – Ordenó el viejo con un tono de voz ronco y seco.

El campo desapareció para dejar el cuerpo del demonio libre para el fusilamiento que le esperaba.

\- ¿Puedo pedirle un último deseo antes de que todo esto acabe? – Musitó el demonio. Su voz, profunda y tétrica no hizo sino elevar los nervios de los presentes que apuntaron directamente a su cabeza.

No, en esta ocasión no podría recuperarse, sin energía, sin posibilidades de cambiar ya nada. Había dado todo el esfuerzo que le fue posible. Si cometió un error, ya no tenía caso reprochárselo. Solo le quedaba aquel último deseo.

\- ¿Cuál? – Para sorpresa de sus activos, el viejo general daba lugar al petitorio del demonio que había acabado con cientos de vidas humanas.

\- Quiero despedirme de mi hermana. – Comunicó Gloom Wane.

Finalmente, la llamada entró, pronto oiría la voz de su hermana, se despediría de ella y todo acabaría de una buena vez por todas. Seguramente la Sunset Shimmer humana tendría una vida por delante, quizás olvidaría todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante los últimos años. Era una pena no poder estar presente para verla mejorar… pero así eran las cosas y debía bajar la cabeza.

\- Hola… - La voz del otro lado era una masculina, apenas un hilo de voz, algo áspero, falto de seguridad y cansada, pues estaba respirando con celeridad a través del auricular.

El celular cayó a tierra.

¿Acaso ella también estaba muerta? ¿Hasta dónde realmente habían llegado aquellas criaturas? El demonio solo atisbó la posibilidad de llevar sus manos lentamente hasta la nuca y arrodillarse.

Y así como sus energías le abandonaban por completo, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse progresivamente en el de un humano más… su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas… sus alas desaparecieron y su cola pareció engullirse a sí misma. Todo desvaneció, salvo el par de ojos propios de un demonio, para así, dar paso a la imagen de un ser vencido, ya cansado de tanta lucha, ya dispuesto a fenecer en medio de un campo cruento.

Esos ojos llenos de penumbra observaron a aquella que bien podía haber sido su amada en otra vida, compartían el mismo color de ojos. Solo que, en ella no se reflejaban ni el amor, ni el odio, solo una preocupación por lo que sucedería después. Irónico, pensó para sus adentros, un demonio no puede amar y sin embargo, él lo hizo por todo lo que duró su vida… amó como un humano común y corriente, para morir como algo diferente a uno.

Los fusiles humanos le tenían en la mira, pero no les prestaba atención, solo a la mujer que alguna vez estuvo dispuesta a amarle, bueno, al Gloom Wane original.

\- Ojalá tengas una mejor vida desde ahora. – Le deseó el demonio con una sonrisa, su voz, había vuelto a ser la misma a la cual ella estaba acostumbrada. – Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa… aunque, nunca esperé que fuera así.

Entonces ocurrió aquello que nunca hubiera podido esperar de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de una pena profunda, sus cejas bajaron del nivel normal, sus labios se tensaron y respiró profundamente… sí, eso era dolor por lo que él sufriría o al menos, por lo que pasaría.

La penumbra de sus ojos comenzó a desparecer, así como la luz turquesa dentro de esta. Así, para cuando todo rastro aparente del demonio que llevaba dentro desapareció, quedaba un hombre arrodillado como si de un prisionero de guerra se tratara, con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver la causa directa de su fin. Pero, sin miedos, sin arrepentimientos, su mente se despejaba hallando otras cuestiones más placenteras en las cuales pensar.

Canterlot, Equestria; Canterlot High School 8: 52 hora local.

He llegado hasta Canterlot High, ni siquiera sé cómo, creo que he corrido diez manzanas. Pero todo el lugar está rodeado de los muchachos de las clases, todos están afuera. Rayos, la operación turquesa está en marcha.

Han activado la alarma de incendios y todos han salido.

Estoy en la acera del frente, paso corriendo; espero no llegar tarde. Los idiotas se están amontonando por todas partes, todos observan el colegio y no creo que haya pasado nada bueno para tenerlos así.

\- Le digo que siguen adentro seis estudiantes. – Grita una mujer… un momento, reconozco esa voz. No me dejan ver quién está hablando, pero reconocería la voz de la subdirectora Luna donde sea. Oh no… estos bastardos ya han capturado a todas.

¿O No? Los vehículos siguen aquí y los bomberos todavía no han acudido al rescate… eso quiere decir que todavía no las han encontrado. Pero si iniciaron con Turquesa, se supone que estaban seguros de que todas estaban dentro del colegio.

\- Registraremos el lugar de inmediato señorita subdirectora. Pero debe mantener la calma por favor. – Es uno de los activos de CERO. Estoy seguro.

Esta mierda ya está prendida. Tengo que entrar dentro del colegio, solo así podré llegar hasta la puerta. Sé que Sunset y las demás están allá adentro… en ese laboratorio, si entro dentro podré advertirle. ¡Ten algo de huevos Discord!

Salgo de la muchedumbre para correr rumbo a la puerta de cristal, sé que estos tipos van armados, lo peor que pueden hacer a un muchacho del colegio como lo soy yo es darme un buen puñetazo para mantenerme a raya. Al carajo si CERO me saca. Esto es hacer lo correcto.

\- ¡Deténgase! – Es el grito con fuerza de otro de los activos.

Pero de alguna forma, atravieso la puerta de cristal y corro rumbo al pasillo, no miraré atrás, que se los lleve el diablo.

Paso por la vitrina de trofeos, doblo a la izquierda para pasar por la oficina de Celestia, doblo a la derecha y entonces me topo con un sujeto que se para frente a mí. Acelero mi carrera y coloco mi hombro en posición, lo taclearé de una forma u otra… tengo que llegar a la estúpida puerta.

Pero me detiene haciéndose a un lado y tomándome por los muslos y del cuello de mi polera, después jala ambos con fuerza y me envía contra el piso. No sé cómo rayos lo hizo.

\- Sí, me contaron que tú también tuviste como instructor a Sombra… - Me dice mientras me pone de pie. – Te estábamos esperando, vamos con Shining Armor. – Este tipo tiene que estar alucinado.

Me suelta ¿Corro hacia la puerta o lo sigo?

Pero antes de que decida, sale el propio Sombra de uno de los salones. Ya no sé qué es esto. ¿No se supone que debía estar metido en una celda?

\- Central, acaba de llegar. – Dice a través del intercomunicador. Y me fulmina con la mirada. – Dónde carajos estuviste.

Palabras fuertes para el buen educado Shining Armor, salido de una escuela para niños buenos… Qué se ha venido a creerse para hablarme así.

\- Todos, salgan inmediatamente. – Dice acercándose al mismo salón del que salió.

Tres sujetos, también de la agencia y con ropa de oficiales de policía salen del lugar y me miran como si trataran de interrogarme. Supongo que debo seguirlo hasta dentro del salón; cuando el sujeto fornido me da una palmada en el hombro, me lo confirma. Algo está pasando dentro de todo esto que realmente está retorcido como película de superhéroe. Dentro del salón todavía hay señales de que estuvo con alumnos y profesores, la pizarra tiene escrito algo y veo un par de cuadernos en el piso…

\- No sé qué demonios estuviste haciendo. Pero llegaste hasta aquí. En la central suponen que alguien te informó y te apresuraste a venir aquí, en lugar de seguir el conducto regular… qué se te cruzó por tu cabeza para hacer la estupidez de salir de la central, justo cuando se empezó con Turquesa. – Creo que desea darme un puñetazo, está furioso, su rostro me lo dice claramente. Pero yo también tengo motivos para estar cabreado.

\- Estaban a punto de arruinarlo todo. ¡Van a ir por Sunset Shimmer!

\- Claro que irán por ella… de eso se ha tratado siempre. – Me dice Shining, siento como si no estuviera pisando tierra, a la mierda con todos. Nos separan dos metros, doy un paso y extiendo mi brazo para darle un puñetazo. Pero me toma del brazo y me da uno a mí. – Cálmate ya carajo.

Creo que esto no puede ser más humillante, me cuesta aceptarlo, pero este idiota tiene una mano firme…

\- Turquesa asegura que Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas estén a salvo… con un demonio… ésta operación fue pensada para salvarlas a todas. No puedo creer que no lo hayas entendido hasta ahora.

\- Pero… Tulip la quiere muerta.

\- Nunca ha querido eso. – Me responde. – Él quiere eliminar a Gloom Wane, pero no a Sunset Shimmer… no conviene a sus intereses ni de la gente que está detrás de él. – Entonces me suelta. – Escucha, no pudimos decírtelo porque Tulip nos tenía vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día. Él siempre quiso estar al frente de CERO. Sombra y yo sabíamos que lograría llegar ahí porque tiene influencias dentro del departamento general de defensa y con el propio presidente; es por eso que pensamos la forma de que él no arruine todo una vez que estuviera dentro.

Esto me suena a conspiración, esos dos… son una completa…

\- ¿Ustedes idearon Turquesa?

\- Por supuesto que sí… Tulip es un sujeto listo, pero sin una verdadera iniciativa en estas cuestiones, la diseñamos y le hicimos creer que era un plan del estado del Saak que inteligencia intervino. ¿Entiendes? Lo engañamos para que creyera que tenía un plan original.

\- Pero, Turquesa tiene como objetivo capturarlas a todas.

\- Es para ponerlas a resguardo… entiende. Si a sujetos como Tulip les presentabas el plan de cortarlas a todas en pedacitos para estudiarlas, hubiera aceptado sin dudarlo… el presidente no piensa diferente. Si las llevamos a otro lugar para ser interrogadas y las convencemos de cooperar con el gobierno de Equestria, las habremos salvado.

Pero no bastaba con simplemente tener el plan, necesitábamos un interno dentro de Canterlot High, alguien capaz de ganarse la confianza de Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas… - Estos tipos parecen acercarse a una de esas series de agencias del gobierno que tratan con no sé qué idioteces paranormales. Hasta la confabulación interna tienen.

\- ¿Es ahí donde entro yo?

\- Sí, tu trabajo es el más importante. Tú, debes entrar por esa puerta y convencer a Sunset Shimmer de que estamos de su lado y queremos ayudarla… si es necesario, dile absolutamente toda la verdad… pero convéncela de entregarse. Solo así todo esto tendrá un buen final.

Por la madre de cristo. No me creo ni una palabra de éste cabrón.

\- La puerta te está esperando y toma. – Me pasa mi celular. – En Tulivia la interferencia eléctrica ha desaparecido, quizás te funcione esto allá.

No sé cómo darle la contra, tal vez es la mejor solución para toda esta mierda. Pero, la verdad nunca creí que Sombra fuera el puto amo… quizás sea buena idea pertenecer a CERO después de todo.

Lo que queda hasta la puerta que lleva al cuarto de calderas del colegio está lleno de agentes armados. Creo que ya sé qué pasará si todo esto falla… no Discord, no debes fallar en esto. Me miran y asienten con la cabeza, como si me estuvieran dando apoyo. Bueno, pocas veces lo han hecho, así que, por alguna razón, también hago lo mismo.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta, las gemas en ella brillan completamente y cuando acerco mi mano al pomo para abrirla, veo atrás. Allí está Shining Armor… ¿Cómo rayos me meto en esta clase de pleitos yo solito?

Cierro la puerta a mis espaldas y todo luce diferente, las paredes están repletas por enredaderas; el cristal en el techo sigue teniendo agua encima. La plataforma metálica tiene algunas plantas encima… cuando camino por ella suena de forma diferente.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que algo está sobre mí; levanto la cabeza para ver a Rexi, alguien debe dejar de abonar a esta cosa.

\- Hola Rexi… ¿Me recuerdas? – Le pregunto, retrocediendo.

Tanto hacer cosas estúpidas y arriesgar mi vida me ha hecho algo menos gallina que al empezar, retrocedo con lentitud hasta que la planta mascota o lo que sea, baja su cabeza de la plataforma.

\- Eso es… buen rexi, buen rexi.

Me aproximo hasta el final de la plataforma y abro la puerta que da al laboratorio.

Corro con todas mis fuerzas hasta el final, donde sé que están las seis… Fluttershy, nada malo te va a suceder.

Área Central del bosque de Tulivia. 7: 15 hora local.

Esperando hallar un cruento final, así como una gloria triunfal, vencer al demonio que, si no era detenido, traería la ruina y destrucción al mundo, aquellos hombres y mujeres, tanto de sectores de élite de los ejércitos de las potencias militares del mundo; así como agentes tanto del Saak como de Equestria se dirigieron en una marcha, así como muchos ejércitos siglos atrás habían hecho. Extrañados pues los emplazamientos alrededor del mundo habían cambiado en muchos casos, ya no existían las marchas por compañías enteras.

Aquel mando de oficiales activos de distintas partes del mundo dio las instrucciones de dirigirse al cruento campo con el cual tan familiarizados estaban, para encontrarse con un vacío absoluto. Tal demonio no estaba, ni sus esbirros. Incluso la gema estaba hecha pedazos, fragmentada en la lagunilla y en sus alrededores.

El sol de la mañana comenzaba a levantarse en lo alto. Y ni una señal del engendro del diablo se presentaba. Media hora esperaron para no recibir más información de ninguno de sus mandos.

La ausencia de mensajeros era preocupante. Algunos oficiales sugerían ir a reforzar el centro de mando por si el demonio se había dirigido allá. Muchos no creían que hubiese cometido un error tan craso en un momento tan crítico como aquel. Pero ¿Dónde estaba entonces? ¿Pretendía emboscarles en el momento menos esperado? Enviaron vigías y exploradores, sin hallar nada en absoluto, ninguna irregularidad.

Sombra pudo apreciar que los árboles ya no estaban llenos de esa substancia grasosa, en general, todo el ambiente volvía a su estado natural. Cada vez se hacía más probable que el demonio hubiese ido en dirección del comando centro de mando. Pero ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Yargoj. ¿Qué valía tanto como para arriesgar su vida de esa forma y no salir por cualquiera de las otras vías que le ofrecía el bosque?

\- Supongo que debemos tomar una decisión importante señor. – Comentaba uno de los oficiales, con una preocupación genuina sobre el futuro inmediato de la operación.

\- Hemos esperado y buscado el tiempo suficiente. – Expresó Yargoj. – Deje veinte activos fijos y nosotros seguiremos buscando; también dejen un caballo para enviar información si surge algo.

Sombra se limitó a observar la lagunilla, toda señal de vida estaba borrada, salvo por la vegetación que parecía haberse comido de repente los cadáveres de sus enemigos, era la única explicación que se le podía ocurrir, la única lógica después de todo lo que había visto dentro de CERO.

El ambiente asfixiante y surrealista parecía lejano; con la luz del amanecer, pudo caer en cuenta de que no había dormido absolutamente nada desde hace dos días atrás; pronto todo eso se haría sentir. Sea como fuere, podía echar una pequeña siesta hasta que el mando decidiera qué hacer con respecto a Gloom Wane, o sí, por el contrario, le encontraban y necesitaban su apoyo. Después de todo, él y Yargoj sumaban casi toda la experiencia que las agencias de ambos países habían tenido desde que se originaron.

Aunque dudaba mucho de poder cerrar los ojos por unos pocos minutos. Para empezar, no tenían la menor información del paradero ni de las acciones exactas del demonio, más allá de que se haya marchado, no tenían forma de adelantarse a sus movidas; la fortificación del anillo de defensa externo establecido por vehículos, radares y satélites, submarinos era primordial. Una fuga en la burbuja de vigilancia y reacción que habían creado significaba que el demonio escaparía hasta que se dejara ver otra vez. Entonces, sabía muy bien que no podrían encontrarle hasta que él lo quisiera.

El centro de mando era una pésima idea, allá no obtenía nada, destruir el mando operativo dentro del bosque le podía ganar algo de tiempo. Pero, de todas formas, debía salir de allí o esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos, seguiría atrapado y probablemente habría gastado sus recursos.

Salir sin más parecía ser una idea sensata. Pero no llegó ningún reporte ni información adicional: nada.

\- ¿Tú también piensas que algo anda mal? – Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Yargoj se puso a su lado.

\- Creo que es obvio… no creo que alguien aquí no lo presienta.

\- Hay que encontrarlo o los de arriba se van a cabrear. – Comunicó con cierto tono de irritación el oficial superior del estado del Saak. – Pero ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?

\- En el centro de mando no tiene nada.

\- Nada que le dé una ventaja en el campo al menos… pero si desapareció, fue porque tenía una mejor salida que enfrentarnos. Hay que pensar en qué puede consistir.

\- No lo sé, ventaja estratégica quizás, tiempo, incluso puede que esté desesperado.

\- Dudo mucho que él pueda desesperarse. No parece de ese tipo de personas.

Llamarle persona era un problema; pero a quién le importaba esas cosas en ese instante. Esmerándose en tratar de pensar lo más fríamente posible, el de cabellos obscuros se llevó la mano a estos para descubrir que estaban completamente grasos.

\- Necesito una ducha. Me conformaré con el agua del estanque.

\- ¿No está contaminada?

\- Nada de eso, incluso puede curar heridas. – Arguyó el de ojos rojos mientras se asomaba al agua casi cristalina y se lavaba el rostro, haciendo que el agua llegue hasta su cabello. De pronto algo se le cruzó por la cabeza. – Nadie ha revisado este lugar en todo lo que llevamos aquí.

\- Me estás tomando el pelo. – Alegó Yargoj con su acento.

\- No perdemos nada registrando. – Le espetó Sombra mientras se levantaba para ver la superficie mientras se paseaba por la orilla; a modo de despejar la mente, el otro oficial se le unió, caminando de cerca para observar la superficie líquida de la misma forma que su camarada circunstancial.

\- De seguro está en una posición estratégica, estoy cada vez más convencido de que intentará un golpe sorpresa en un lugar poco esperado y con pocas defensas, así se asegurará tener fuerzas para romper con el cerco de fuera. – El agente del Saak se detuvo frente a un reflejo irregular que pudo apreciar. Cuando quiso comunicarlo, Sombra ya estaba aproximándose; no tardó en imitarle.

Debajo del agua, al menos a medio metro, se hallaba un objeto con una forma bien definida, incluso con la distorsión que generaba el agua en movimiento podía verse que era algo plano con una inclinación.

Mientras más se acercaron, más evidente se hizo que había algo dentro… esa cosa era transparente. Pero, al acercarse, la arena levantada por su avance dentro del agua la enturbió.

Dentro, todo tenía un tono verdoso.

\- Suerte y nada más. – Se apresuró a explicar el agente del Saak. – ¡Vengan para acá! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que los agentes y soldados se incorporaran lo más rápido posible.

El interior era todavía un misterio, debido al movimiento continuo de las aguas, no ayudaba en nada la escoria flotando. Si existía un lugar en donde debía estar el demonio, era allí.

\- Ahora ¿Cómo entramos? – Cuestionó Yargoj, con la certeza clara de que dentro, se encontraba el mismísimo Gloom Wane.

\- Parece vidrio, supongo que una granada acabará con nuestros problemas. – Explicó Sombra poco antes de sacar una del lado izquierdo de su cinturón. – La pregunta es ¿Qué haremos dentro?

\- Acabar con un demonio… o el acaba con nosotros. – Explicó nuevamente con frialdad el agente del Saak.

Finalmente se incorporaron los veinte agentes y soldados que había apartado para realizar una operación individual.

\- Tú. – Explicó señalando al más joven de todos ellos. – Envía el mensaje, descubrimos una especie de instalación debajo de la laguna; que traigan refuerzos inmediatamente.

\- Sí señor. – Dicho esto, el agente dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el caballo.

\- El resto, tenga listas sus armas; bajaremos allá de una forma o de otra; quienes tengan equipo para descenso, pásenlo inmedia…

Sin previo aviso, ambos agentes dentro de las aguas de la lagunilla sintieron que el cristal de la superficie se quebraba de repente. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, el vidrio se rompió para formar un vórtice que, con toda la fuerza del agua, los arrastró hasta sus fauces.

La fuerza del empuje fue violenta; la superficie de la lagunilla estaba compuesta por arena, así que de nada sirvió buscar una superficie sólida para sostenerse. Yargoj alcanzó uno de los pedazos de alto grosor del vidrio solo para abrirse una herida en la palma de la mano. Incluso con un guante de cuero puesto en ella. La caída fue lo de menos, la cantidad ingente de agua que luchaba por apoderarse del nuevo espacio los mandó violentamente contra una superficie metálica. Afortunadamente ésta se hallaba a dos, quizás tres metros de caída.

Pero el agua, con todo su peso, apenas dejó que cualquiera de los dos pudiera levantarse; Yargoj se hizo a un lado rodando sobre su costado izquierdo y al salir de la cascada tomó varias bocanadas de aire, no tardo en unírsele Sombra que se limitó a sentarse y observar el fondo del lugar. Por la luz diurna, era visible… el lugar tenía una profundidad de veinte a treinta metros. No era experto en hacer mediciones con la cabeza; pero de seguro alcanzaría para llenar el agua que bajaba; buena noticia, no morirían ahogados de forma estúpida.

El ruido generado por el agua no permitiría que se comunicaran entre sí por un buen rato.

Yargoj se dedicó a observar el lugar, paredes recubiertas por vegetación, un techo que en el pasado había impedido el acceso del agua dentro del lugar; una plataforma de metal que comunicaba con unas escaleras que llevaban hasta el piso de la enorme habitación. Abajo existía algo así como una superficie para plantar, probablemente era como un invernadero.

\- ¡Para mí que se va a inundar pronto! – Gritó Sombra mientras observaba la cascada.

\- ¡Hay algo del otro lado! – le respondió Yargoj poco antes de pasar lentamente por el flujo de agua que no paraba de ingresar.

La plataforma de metal debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar el poder del líquido fluyendo de forma salvaje hacia el interior. Del otro lado de la cascada, estaba otra puerta, una que no tenía nada más que la plataforma de metal.

Los pasos de ambos fueron lentos, a todas luces el lugar daba la sensación de que debían ser cautelosos. El pomo de la puerta… no existía, al momento de tratar de tomarlo, desapareció. Eso confirmaba todas sus sospechas.

Sombra no esperó más, cruzó hacia el otro lado de la plataforma, varios pasos le llevaron por fin a una puerta que sí pudo abrir. Pero lo que encontró del otro lado le dejó sumamente perplejo.

Se topó con la mirada de cinco agentes de CERO, quienes, le apuntaron inmediatamente. Levantando las manos, no pudo sino abrir la boca para tratar de hacer un enunciado apenas inteligible por el ruido y porque tartamudeo.

\- S… Spa… Sparrow, águila quiere hablar con halcón. – Expresó con voz apenas audible por el ruido.

Cuando Yargoj se mostró frente a los agentes se quedó en el lugar, a pocos centímetros de la cascada; eso… lo que estaba viendo, se llevaba el premio a lo más sorprendente nunca antes visto. Una cosa era crear esos monstros o hacer que el ambiente entero fuera como en una de esas extrañas pinturas surrealistas; pero lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos, eso era realmente mágico. No tenía más palabras para describirlo.

Y con lo primero que pudo toparse Shining Armor, fue con la presencia de Sombra, que le observó con una cara de asombro.

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible? – Cuestionó Shining Armor aproximándose más y más al bajar los escalones.

\- Si este es el pasillo que dirige hasta el laboratorio; quiere decir que esa cosa está aquí. – Concluyó Sombra con mucha antelación a los pensamientos de Shining Armor. Que de inmediato desenfundó su pistola.

Una cabeza gigantesca se abrió paso entre la plataforma metálica y envió tanto a Sombra como a Yargoj a las profundidades de lo que pasaba a ser, una gigantesca piscina.

\- ¡Posiciones de combate! – Se oyó desde arriba.

\- Saquen sus pistolas y disparen al cabrón. – Señaló Shining Armor mientras se acercaba hacia el precipicio para observar de forma rápida a su superior inmediato.

Cayendo por sorpresa dentro del agua, Sombra se anticipó a sacar la cabeza, para observar a una criatura hecha de plantas, con una cabeza del tamaño de un ser humano adulto, quizás más, sin ojos y con una constitución que parecía ser la de una planta.

Con una velocidad impredecible; las raíces del monstruo, así como las enredaderas de las paredes comenzaron a moverse abruptamente. No veía a nadie aproximarse desde las alturas del techo, por lo cual, debía ser necesariamente una falta; elevándose para salir por el techo, también para rodear el pasaje que tenía la puerta donde estaban los agentes.

Las balas que lograba dar con la criatura apenas lograban abrir pequeños agujeros, su cabeza era tan sólida que podía detener las balas con gran eficacia; mas, a diferencia de todo lo que tenían pensado quienes estaban dentro, la cabeza fue directamente al techo y, como si de un cuello se tratase el monstruoso tallo de la bestia se extendió mientras lo hacía. Yargoj no perdió nada de tiempo. Llegó hasta una de las escaleras que tenía cerca la puerta al laboratorio de magia de Sunset Shimmer, subió con ahínco; por fortuna, una parte de la plataforma todavía estaba unida a la pared, lo que facilitaba la llegada hacia esta.

Sombra por su parte, comenzó a nadar en dirección a las mismas escaleras.

Shining Armor, en cambio, tomó a uno de los agentes por el hombro.

\- Ve por un celular, tenemos que contactar con Discord. – Ordenó con premura para continuar vaciando un cargador de su pistola nueve milímetros.

Pero de nada servían las balas, la planta simplemente continuaba moviéndose y para antes de que se dieran cuenta, algunas de las raíces y enredaderas rodearon a los agentes más cercanos al límite, para levantarlos en el aire y alejarlos por completo, llevándolos contra las paredes, donde quedaban atrapados, sin movilidad, sin armas.

El tallo comenzaba a presentar movimientos… se generaban bultos alrededor del tallo que bajaban hasta lo más profundo; no era difícil intuir que se estaba tragando a sus atacantes de afuera. Así pues, estos movimientos pararon y la cabeza volvió a descender para mostrarse frente a los agentes de CERO. Abrió la boca para mostrar su interior y dar una bocanada. No emitía rugido alguno, solo el sonido de la materia vegetal en constante movimiento. De su boca salieron varias lianas que atraparon a sus enemigos para atraerlos a su boca y engullirlos de una vez por todas.

\- Repliéguense, brinden todo el apoyo que puedan. – Ordenó Shining Armor en el medio de la parte superior de la habitación, nivelada con lo que antes era la plataforma metálica que comunicaba ambas partes de la misma. La puerta que daba con el laboratorio seguía cerrada.

\- Si le disparamos le obligamos a que nos persiga a nosotros.

La criatura abrió la boca otra vez, apuntando a Shining Armor, quien, dando pasos hacia atrás no dejó de disparar, para resbalarse en un desnivel del piso y caer sobre sus espaldas. Una explosión se generó en un lado de la cabeza del monstruo, haciéndola pedazos; pero éste sin perder movilidad, se volteó para atrapar al responsable con las enredaderas y sujetarlo fuertemente, haciéndole gritar de dolor. Los demás, que se debatían entre huir y pelear le dispararon mientras pensaban en su siguiente movida individual. Los eliminaría a todos, no tenían las armas para matar a la criatura; ni siquiera parecía tener cerebro.

\- Saca tus jodidas granadas. – Sugirió más que ordenar el de ojos rojos mientras desenfundaba su pistola y tomaba dos granadas que le restaban.

Mientras varios hombres eran detenidos por las raíces de la criatura, Ambos agentes de agencias paranormales levantaron en alto sus nueve milímetros y dispararon para atraer su atención, lo cual funcionó a la perfección.

Como era de esperarse, la planta abrió su boca, para señalar a ambos atacantes; pero estos le lanzaron cuatro granadas directamente; cuando las lianas salieron para atraparles, las explosiones terminaron por quitarle toda la cabeza, rompiendo con el agarre de estas. Enviados contra el suelo a causa de la onda expansiva. Sombra solo pudo sentirse aliviado porque sabía que habían terminado con la criatura esa. Su cuerpo que no dejaba de salpicar un líquido verduzco salpicaba las paredes y a todos en general, hasta que se sumergió en la ya considerable piscina que estaba a pocos metros de llegar a los pies de todos los agentes en las partes altas de la habitación.

\- Ahora… cómo se supone que entraremos. Cuestionó Yargoj mientras se levantaba.

\- Yo no lo sé… pero me tomaré unas buenas vacaciones después de que todo esto acabe. – Explicó el Equestriano mientras se sentaba sobre la plataforma de metal.

Empapados, con heridas, cansados, atacados por más de una cosa a la que no pudieron poner nombre más allá de enemigos u hostiles, ambos agentes y oficiales superiores activos de las operaciones de Tulivia se hallaban a punto de la fatiga total.

\- ¡Toma! – Gritó desde el otro lado Shining Armor mientras arrojaba un aparato electrónico.

La fuerza del hombre era respetable, el artefacto por poco impacta violentamente contra el piso; Sombra tuvo la fortuna de atraparlo a tiempo y en el lugar preciso, aunque, por el peso del mismo estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición por el dolor que le provocó en la palma de la mano.

El celular funcionaba… bueno, al menos se encendía.

\- Nuestros internos están del otro lado… ¡Discord puede abrirte la puerta desde el otro lado! – Gritó el superior de la operación Turquesa poco antes de entrar en un silencio inmediato.

Lo único que debían hacer era una llamada y estarían del otro lado de la puerta, donde atraparían a Sunset Shimmer, para dar por terminadas todas las operaciones.


	41. Los Albores del Ocaso

Era un amanecer precioso; Sunset se levantó, después de una buena temporada, a las seis de la mañana; estaba completamente inquieta, tanto que apenas pudo cerrar los ojos la noche anterior. De hecho, tuvo que llamar a Twilight a las tres de la mañana para decirle, o quizás gritarle, no podía especificarlo con seguridad: Lo logré.

La alborada comenzaba a bañar las calles, edificios y casas de toda la ciudad. Quizás había logrado dormir por tres horas, eso ya era un progreso, después de ese día, dormiría hasta las nueve de la mañana por un mes o por tres días seguidos… se lo tenía bien merecido. Con una sonrisa buscó un cambio de ropa para ir al colegio. Había terminado de darse una ducha.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo; dio de comer a su mascota reptil y tomó nota mental de llamar a Gloom Wane al regresar para darle nota de la comida que más le gustaba a Ocllo, probablemente habría querido darle algún insecto. Ese bicho raro no gustaba de comer otros insectos, irónicamente, le gustaba pasearse con la forma de una araña. Pero, regresando al asunto importante del día, su mente no pudo concentrarse en nada más; estaba segura que no podría concentrarse hasta que todo terminara de una buena vez por todas.

En general, la casa de la directora Celestia había tenido una mañana madrugadora, pues, para empezar, ambas hermanas debían juntarse con la directora de la Preparatoria Cristal a las ocho de la mañana; así que saldrían 7:30.

Coincidía a la perfección con su horario; pues tenía pensado reunirse con sus amigas a las ocho de la mañana en la entrada del colegio, una vez allí, pasarían al interior del laboratorio de magia y allí se daría uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de sus vidas.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había descubierto: la forma de dividir y donar su núcleo sin ninguna restricción… encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta implicó muchas horas de trabajo dentro del laboratorio. En especial por las noches. Todo valdría la pena en cuanto sus amigas tuvieran finalmente una parte de su núcleo y sus poderes fueran enteramente suyos. Se sentó sobre su cama para aguardar los pocos segundos que quedaban hasta que la directora la llamara para salir con el automóvil hasta el colegio. Después de que la subdirectora Luna despertase, claro estaba.

Nuevamente, el desayuno consistió en una caja de jugo con un trozo de un panqueque, por costumbre, tomó unas migajas para dárselas a Ocllo; mas recordó que éste estaba haciendo de ayudante de Gloom Wane en Tulivia. Llamaría después para ver cómo estaba. Extraño, había logrado encariñarse con aquel, hasta podía decir que extrañaba su extraña forma de hablar y comportarse. Estaba segura que a él le había gustado las sesiones donde revisaban su perfil.

Aunque, si él decía que necesitaba estar en Equestria, ¿Quién era ella para negárselo?

Con una subdirectora Luna adormilada, una directora Celestia tratando de arreglar meticulosamente su cabello con ayuda del rerovisor y ella que encontró a Rarity en la entrada del colegio, se despidió de ambas hermanas administrativas y salió del auto; por supuesto que un poco de magia ayudó a pasar de desaliñada a radiante.

\- Tienes que enseñarme ese truco querida. – Le dijo Rarity desde diez metros de distancia, mientras se le acercaba para observarla mejor.

Fue corto el tiempo que les tomó llegar a las demás muchachas; la cita que tenían era pues especial. Terminados los saludos, hecha una conversación, mientras se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, que consistió en cómo Fluttershy parecía tener gustos inesperados. Después, la conversación giró en torno a un cambio de peinado que Rainbow quiso hacer hace un mes, por supuesto, Rarity mostró un interés constante en ello.

Ya llegando a la puerta, pasando hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el laboratorio de magia, observaron a un Rexi durmiente, que las saludó de forma poco efusiva, abriendo la boca y efectuando lo que pareció ser una sonrisa. Pinkie Pie tenía la idea de un rayo de fiesta; pero las objeciones hicieron que declinara.

Un vez dentro del laboratorio Sunset pasó adelante del grupo, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar de espaldas.

\- De acuerdo, son las ocho treinta, tenemos media hora para hacer esto y llegar a gimnasia a tiempo. Así que esto es lo que pasará; todas nos vamos a reunir en círculo, después nos tomaremos de las manos y comenzaremos a canalizar el hechizo con el que les daré mi núcleo. Les iré explicando paso a paso una vez estemos dentro… por favor, dejen todas sus pertenencias en el estante de allá. – Añadió, con una emoción clara en su voz.

Obedeciendo las indicaciones de la de piel ámbar cada una dejó su mochila, morral o bolso en el peculiar caso de Rarity.

\- Celulares también, la magia podría arruinarlos por completo. – Explicó la adolescente, depositando el suyo dentro de su mochila.

\- Querida, ¿La ropa no verdad? – Preguntó la de piel blanca sin evitar sonrojarse levemente.

\- Claro que no, y también lleven sus cristales. Facilitarán todo y nos iremos antes de que empiece gimnasia.

Aliviadas, en especial Fluttershy, vieron que Sunset abría una puerta metálica.

\- Aquí dentro señoritas.

\- ¿Para qué sirve el vidrio? –Preguntó Pinkie Pie, señalando una gran extensión de la pared, perteneciente a la habitación, que en efecto, poseía un cristal transparente que dejaba ver el interior de la habitación.

\- La habitación es para practicar magia; la seguiremos usando después de hoy, sus nuevos poderes requerirán algo de práctica. Ahora entremos, porque no quiero volver a llegar tarde a Gimnasia. – Razonó la fémina.

Los saltitos de Pinkie Pie resonaron por toda la habitación que tenía unas dimensiones semejantes a las del gimnasio de la escuela.

\- Ven ese… círculo. – Señaló la fémina. Indicando con el dedo índice una parte no muy lejana al cristal.

En el área indicada, efectivamente, se dibujaba un círculo por un bajorrelieve cóncavo; en el centro de éste se hallaba un agujero esférico.

\- Ahora, si nos apresuramos, tomémonos de las manos mientras nos paramos sobre el círculo. – Afirmó Sunset siendo la primera en llegar a éste y levantar las dos manos, para sentir el contacto de la mano de Pinkie Pie a su derecha y la de Rarity a la izquierda. – Recuerden, cuando conjuramos, pensamos en un hechizo pero la energía todavía no fluye, cuando canalizamos comienza a fluir y cuando lanzamos el hechizo está terminado y no necesita más de nuestra parte.

\- Repitan conmigo y piensen en ese agujero en forma de esfera; concéntrense en llenarlo con cualquier cosa, pero que sea esférica.

\- De acuerdo. – Sentenció Twilight con una sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos temblándole.

\- No tengan miedo, esto será completamente seguro para todas. Ya verán, dentro de media hora estaremos viendo como Twilight se cae al tratar de subir la cuerda. – Expresó Sunset con una sonrisa. – Es broma Twili. – Ahora… quiero que repitan esto:

"No tengo miedo

Estoy en el cielo

Estoy en la tierra

Estoy conmigo y con ella

Magia, amabilidad, generosidad, alegría, lealtad, honestidad

Una se convertirá en ocho y ocho serán para cada una"

Como si se tratara de un coro, las adolescentes repetían una y otra vez aquellas palabras, hasta que, en un determinado punto, Rarity de pronto cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de un aura blanca y comenzó a levitar unos centímetros sobre tierra, sin dejar de sujetar las manos de Sunset y Rainbow.

\- No se alteren, tiene que pasar así para que esto tenga éxito.

Le siguió Rainbow Dash, que flotó con un aura cian. Pinkie Pie, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sonreír. De la misma forma, Applejack pronto comenzó a levitar Fluttershy fue la antepenúltima. Pero Twilight, permaneció con un temblor continuo en ambas manos, con los ojos que no dejaban de apreciar a Sunset Shimmer que pronto los abrió para dedicarle una sonrisa afectuosa.

\- Vamos Twi, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y concentrarte…

\- Sunset… - Susurró la fémina con la voz quebrada.

\- Relájate, lo harás bien; todo saldrá bien.

Finalmente, Twilight también entró en aquel extraño trance, Sunset fue la última.

Al abrir los ojos, todas se hallaban en un lugar que no supieron reconocer, los colores estaban difuminados, no había formas definidas, solo imágenes borrosas, alguna que otra parecía moverse.

Entonces, todas sintieron como si alguien suspirara sobre sus hombros y casi inmediatamente, todo se llenó de una obscuridad absoluta. Cortos segundos antecedieron para que de pronto, todas comenzaran a caer a un vacío abismal.

Al principio, ninguna pudo siquiera gritar; por alguna razón, sus voces estaban completamente silenciadas. Pero eventualmente, comenzaron a resonar a través del vacío abismal ganando volumen lentamente. Escuchándose entre sí, pronto una que otra calló, al saber que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar… o lo que fuese.

Después de un tiempo de caída prolongado, todas sintieron sus cuerpos ingresando dentro de una especie de mar, sin luz, sin ninguna pista del lugar en donde se hallaban, se adentraron en las aguas negras turbias y pesadas.

\- ¡Auxilio! – Gritó Rarity, que, una vez salida a flote, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos notables para mantenerse a flote. Pues aquel líquido parecía estar halando todo su cuerpo hasta sus profundidades.

\- ¡No puedo verlas! – La potente voz de Applejack llenó los corazones de sus amigas de un terror auténtico.

Twilight trataba de usar su magia para elevarse a sí misma. Pero no tenía efecto alguno.

\- No quiero ahogarme, no quiero ahogarme… - Entre un sollozo y un ruego, Fluttershy trataba de mantener su cabeza sobre el nivel del agua; pero ésta, con una fuerza antinatural trataba de engullirla viva.

Pinkie Pie conocía ya la sensación; pero en ese preciso instante todo parecía tan incompatible con sus experiencias pasadas. Braceaba y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el líquido continuaba tratando de superarla.

Rainbow Dash, en una muestra de habilidad, pudo nadar a duras penas, guiándose por el oído, alcanzó a Fluttershy.

\- Todo va a estar bien… no… no te desesperes.

Sin embargo, el cruento líquido arreciaba en sus intentos, comenzaba a hacerse pringoso, como si se tratara de aceite o petróleo.

\- Déjense ahogar… dejen que sus cuerpos vayan hasta el fondo… - Era la voz de Sunset Shimmer; pese a que ninguna podía decir exactamente el lugar de donde provenía. – Confíen en mí.

Mas fue Pinkie Pie la primera en dejarse tragar por las fauces líquidas; siendo arrastrada abría los ojos para no ver absolutamente nada; una de sus manos se puso frente a su rostro; pero ni a una distancia tan corta era posible ver algo. Metro a metro… el inminente impulso de respirar la obligó a luchar para volver a la superficie; pero pronto las últimas burbujas de aire fueron expulsadas para subir hasta la superficie.

Pudo sentir a la perfección el agua entrando por sus fosas nasales, por su boca, llenando sus pulmones e incluso su estómago, el peso en su interior incrementaba… de pronto, su cuerpo entero parecía estar hecho de plomo; ya no podía moverse. Era sumergida con una calma inexplicable… debía estar muerta… y, sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría. Lentamente, su cuerpo llegó hasta una superficie descansando inerte.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que llegara Rainbow Dash tomando a Fluttershy de la mano para aminorar el miedo, después Applejack, Rarity llegó con una expresión de terror en su mirada y finalmente, Twilight que presentaba los ojos completamente cerrados.

Sin previo aviso, el suelo cedió. Los seis cuerpos comenzaron a descender. Finalmente, algo de luz. Sus ojos pudieron percatarse de la presencia de varios colores, verde como el más destacado. El agua que más parecía petróleo continuaba rodeándolo todo, se encontraban dentro de una especie de capullo líquido que se prolongaba a medida que alcanzaban el suelo florido. El mundo fuera de esa prisión era difuso, pues el agua no era todo menos pura.

Sus cuerpos todavía no adquirían ningún tipo de movilidad. Hasta que finalmente llegaron al piso de aquel extraño lugar. Entonces el capullo se rompió y volvió a ascender hasta lo que ahora era un cielo obscuro. Extrañamente, todo el lugar tenía una iluminación algo intensa. Mas, no era posible percibir sombras bastante definidas, de hecho, ninguna lograba determinar el lugar exacto de donde venía la luz.

Recuperaron la movilidad; fue entonces que todas se incorporaron casi al mismo tiempo. Había una vegetación diversa; pronto se percataron de que se hallaban a pocos pasos de un valle en miniatura; en el centro, de este, a no muchos metros de su ubicación, se hallaba un manto de flores de tantos colores que ni siquiera Rarity pudo distinguirlos todos a primera vista… y allí estaba sentada de rodillas, dándoles la espalda, una figura con un cabello que todas reconocieron inmediatamente.

Rarity fue la primera en salir de la tupida arboleda.

\- Sunset… cariño… - Trató de llamar su atención.

Enseguida, la atlética del grupo salió con una mayor velocidad en su andar.

\- Hey Sunset, para la próxima, ahórrate el número de terror…

Pero la figura no respondía; simplemente se quedaba en su lugar estática.

Mientras más se acercaban, menos divertido se hacía el juego; fue Applejack la que llegó primero a su lado y tuvo un sobresalto al estar a pocos metros.

Con una celeridad increíble, las alas membranosas de Sunset se extendieron mientras se levantaba para darse media vuelta y observar a todas sus amigas con sus ojos demoniacos. Dio un par de pasos, una sonrisa se ampliaba en su rostro, mostrando sus dientes curvos. Su piel roja y escamosa dejaba recordar a todas a la Sunset Shimmer del pasado, un recuerdo del monstruo en el que se había convertido… algo allí andaba mal.

Su forma de mirar, de caminar, incluso de sonreír no se parecía a nada a la de Sunset Shimmer, esa… no era Sunset Shimmer. Como si se tratara de un impulso brutal, todas fueron elevadas en el aire y enviadas contra los brazos del demonio.

Y ésta, extendiéndolos, confirió un abrazo, tratando de abarcar los seis cuerpos de sus amigas, sin lograrlo realmente. Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Twilight pudieron ver los ojos de la criatura. De éstos emanaba una bruma obscura, en el fondo de éstos se hallaba una luz turquesa; sin párpados, sin pestañas, aquellos ojos parecían exponer, detrás de la penumbra, las cavidades oculares del cráneo de Sunset, sin recubrimiento alguno.

\- Basta ya. – Esa era la voz de Sunset Shimmer. En el acto, todas cayeron al piso pues, el demonio las tenía levitando en el aire obedeció sin rechistar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestionó pronto Rainbow Dash que viró su vista hacia la dirección de dónde provino la voz de su amiga; ésta se encontraba caminando por el manto de flores.

\- Perdonen chicas… ella es… es complicado de explicar de una sola vez. – Añadió, avanzando mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca.

Sentadas en medio de aquel suelo lleno de flores, sin brisa ni temperatura precisable, se dedicaron a ver tanto a la Sunset Shimmer de aspecto humano como a la figura demoniaca. El ser demoniaco dio varios pasos atrás, sin dejar de observar a las seis muchachas. Fluttershy solo podía sentir un nerviosismo extremo al ser vista por la inmensidad de los círculos turquesa, cuya luz atravesaba el manto umbrío que emanaba de aquellas cavidades oculares no muy diferentes a las de un cráneo.

\- No ya enserio… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu gemela malvada? ¿O es tu yo malvado? ¿Ya sé, tal vez es un espíritu que está atrapado en tu interior? – Pinkie Pie de pronto se acercó hasta estar unos centímetros más cerca de la figura que la siguió con la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa… la cual solo pudo ser tenebrosa al mostrar sus dientes afilados.

Rarity le concedió otro vistazo; no se diferenciaba mucho del monstruo en el cual Sunset Shimmer se transformó.

\- No Pinkie… ella soy yo… bueno, es más como una conciencia que me ayuda con la magia. Es como si tuviera una asistente en mi propia cabeza que resulta ser parte de mi conciencia al mismo tiempo…

Todas la miraron extrañadas. Sunset cruzó los brazos por un segundo y entrecerró los ojos, llevando sus dedos sobre su mentón.

\- Pongámoslo de la siguiente manera: es una parte de mí misma que se especializa en la magia.

Entonces la criatura observó directamente a Rarity, quien dio un pequeño respingo.

\- M….m…meeeeee Gust…t…ta tu r…r…rop…op…a. – Le dijo a la fémina mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con la boca cerrada y sus alas se contraían hasta casi desaparecer.

Pero la modista no respondió. Era demasiado raro como para darle credibilidad sin pensárselo muchas veces antes.

\- Sí, lo olvidaba, ¿Recuerdan toda esa ropa que tenemos cuando nos transformamos? Pues ella la copió porque los vi en varios de tus diseños. – Expresó Sunset… - Bueno, técnicamente yo lo hice… todavía no me acostumbro. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah sí? pues – Sin saber bien a cuál de las dos Sunset Shimmer observar, Rarity trató de intercalar su vista entre ambas. – Tal vez debería mostrarles algunos diseños en los que he estado pensando.

Pero la demonio solo observó a Sunset. Quien afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy segura de que me… nos… ya sabes me va a gustar y a ella también.

\- ¿Por qué no puede hablar bien? – Cuestionó Rainbow Dash prestándole atención a Sunset.

\- Es que no necesita hacerlo… no se le da bien el lenguaje como el que usamos tú y yo.

\- Es como si fuera el hemisferio derecho del cerebro – Intuyó Twilight mientras saltaba frente a la figura demoniaca. Manteniendo distancia prudente, pero lo suficientemente cerca para apreciarla bien.

\- Sí, es como si fuera una conciencia mágica. Por eso tengo cierta intuición para ella, cuando adopto esos ojos puedo sentir con la magia. – Agregó, pero calló de repente. – Creo que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer? – Cuestionó al poco tiempo. Pues bien sabía que tener esa figura cerca ponía los nervios de Fluttershy al máximo y Applejack estaba callada desde que pudo apreciarla.

Todas se le acercaron de pronto, el ente demoniaco se alejó para desaparecer en la obscuridad. Sunset cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, se encontró con la mirada de sus amigas que no dejaban de ver alrededor; pues las flores perdían todos los pétalos que se arremolinan alrededor de todas.

\- Hoy partiré mi núcleo en partes iguales para todas… en realidad son ocho; me quedaré con dos porque necesito más energía que ustedes para estar estable ¿Les parece bien?

Las siete afirmaron al mismo tiempo; extrañándose de la misma forma.

\- Qué está pasando Sunset Shimmer. – Expresaron con la misma anomalía, cada una se atingió por una preocupación similar.

\- Nuestras mentes se están conectando entre ellas; cuando les de mi núcleo, todo regresará a la normalidad. – Dijeron de la misma forma.

\- Junten las manos. – Las voces de las siete muchachas se mezclaba con una auténtica sincronización.

\- Ahora, nos tomamos de la mano y les entregaré parte de mi núcleo, flotará frente a ustedes y de un momento a otro ingresará en sus cuerpos… ahora mismo estamos flotando en el aire, así que cuando ingrese en ustedes suéltense y prepárense para caer… ¿Están preparadas? – En esta ocasión, la voz de Sunset Shimmer fue independiente de la de las demás.

Pero el resto afirmó con la cabeza.

"Procede" ordenó Sunset mentalmente y la figura demoniaca se apareció en medio del círculo que conformaron. Todas juntaron sus manos. El ser demoniaco puso ambas manos abiertas sobre su pecho y en un instante, afloró una pequeña esfera que amenazaba con absorber toda la luz a su alrededor que, sobre ambas palmas, era movida con sumo cuidado.

Llevada desde la altura del pecho, hasta la cabeza, la esfera comenzaba a moverse; se dividió en dos, en cuatro y finalmente, en ocho partes que flotaron frente a cada una de las seis adolescentes. La criatura cayó sobre el piso completamente exhausta.

\- Descuiden, ella estará bien. Ahora solo concéntrense en la esfera que está frente a ustedes… piensen en absorberla y ella se acercará. Cada una lo asimilará en un momento diferente, así que no se preocupen si no lo logran rápidamente. Sabrán que la han asimilado cuando entre en sus corazones. – Añadió poco antes de quedarse en silencio.

/*-

He corrido hasta llegar a la puerta final; no tiene cerradura; traté de forzarla pero es tan fuerte que solo me he lastimado el hombro tratando de abrirla; a su lado está el vidrio transparente. Dentro se encuentran todas las chicas. Sunset se encuentra dentro y por alguna razón todas están con los ojos cerrados y quietas en un solo lugar. Paradas en medio de la habitación.

Sunset tiene que hacer algo sobre partir su núcleo y dárselo a sus amigas; supongo que tendré que esperar a que termine. Fluttershy está flotando con sus sandalias griegas… y ese vestido azul que me encanta. Por un momento me distraigo pensando en cómo serán las cosas después de todo esto.

¿Me perdonará después de que le cuente a Sunset y también a todas ellas la verdad sobre mi verdadera identidad o lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Espero que sí, porque si ella me deja, creo que no podría soportarlo. Veo su rostro por un instante; luce tan apacible y es tan hermosa, sonrío. No importa cómo haya sido mi vida hasta ahora, lo que más importa es que te conocí Fluttershy, te conocí y aunque digan que no conocemos el amor, sé que eso es lo que siento por ti.

Acerco mi mano al vidrio… solo espero que tú y todas puedan perdonarme por mis mentiras.

Entonces veo que en un estante a mi derecha, en una pared donde termina éste pasillo final del laboratorio, están las mochilas y morrales de todas, incluso el de Sunset. Saco mi celular; ahí hay información. Pero más importante todavía; está vibrando con mucha fuerza.

Me acerco y tomo su mochila de cuero, la abro hay un libro que está brillando y vibrando como si fuera un celular puesto en silencioso. Esto ha de ser esa magia, pero es un libro, supongo que podré leer lo que está escrito dentro. Lo tomo y antes de que me atreva a abrirlo, la tapa y las páginas se pasan solas, hasta que finalmente llega a una página en blanco que de pronto comienza a escribirse por sí sola con una tinta negra.

" _Sé que tu travesía por el mundo, o los mundos, es libre. Sé que tu espíritu tiene una libertad a la que ya no renunciarás. Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy al comprender que has hallado tu camino hacia una felicidad auténtica._

 _Hay tanto que quisiera decirte y tan poco espacio que puedo usar… entre todo, quiero que sepas no ha habido año en el que no te haya recordado. Mi pequeña Sunset Shimmer, el tiempo no ha logrado sanar las heridas que nos causamos durante tus últimos días en Equestria; pero me avergüenzo de decir que no he logrado recuperarme de ellas hasta hace poco._

 _Me importa saber cómo estás, siempre me importó; pero pensé que si olvidaba todos los errores que cometí contigo, si olvidaba todo lo que te hice y todo lo que hiciste, el problema desaparecería. Fue una de mis mayores ingenuidades y espero que aceptes mis más sinceras disculpas._

 _Ahora más que nunca antes soy capaz de confesarte lo mucho que he aprendido de ti en el tiempo que compartimos juntas. Me embarga la melancolía al recordar nuestros mejores momentos, como maestra y alumna, así como amigas._

 _Has de saber que siempre habrá un lugar para ti en Equestria, aguardando para el momento en que puedas venir a fungir como aquello que deseaste alguna vez o para conversar con una vieja amiga que te extraña, así como una madre extraña a su hija._

 _Celestia_ "

¿Celestia? ¿Qué carajos es todo esto? ¿Tiene que ver con la magia y el lugar de donde salió Sunset Shimmer?

Entonces mi celular también comienza a vibrar…

Observo en mi mano… es una foto que las siete se tomaron en algún lugar… Agente Discord Graphite, inicie con Turquesa. Es de ésta mañana; pero hay algo más. Es una llamada restringida. Viene desde el equipo de Shining Armor. Contesto de inmediato.

\- Discord, habla sombra, no preguntes cómo; pero estamos del otro lado de la puerta que da acceso al laboratorio en donde tú estás ahora… abre la puerta y déjanos pasar… estoy seguro que seremos de ayuda para lo que tengas que enfrentar allí dentro.

No lo pienso más, vuelvo a correr en dirección a la puerta, dejando el libro dentro de la mochila.

-*/

Al oír el sonido del mecanismo interno de la puerta, ambos agentes supieron que ésta se abriría. Una ligera ranura se amplió horizontalmente, hasta convertirse en un acceso al interior de lo que bien podía ser el laboratorio que Discord reportó a la central. El rostro del agente se asomó, mostrando una sorpresa similar a la de ellos…

El laboratorio, se supone que se hallaba en Equestria, debajo de la Canterlot High School, a la cual asistían Sunset Shimmer y todas sus amigas; y, sin embargo, ellos habían ingresado dentro de éste desde el techo de vidrio debajo de una lagunilla. ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Ese laboratorio estaba en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, de forma simultánea.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para anonadarse con aquel hecho; tan pronto como la mitad del cuerpo de Discord fue visible, ambos agentes dieron un paso dentro del laboratorio.

Por su parte, el adolescente no podía dejar de ver lo que había ocurrido, el agua que bajaba continuamente desde el techo hasta inundar todo el jardín inferior… estaba ascendiendo y podía jurar que pronto entraría dentro del laboratorio. Pero, además de eso, quizás lo más impactante era ver el cuerpo de la planta gigantesca, flotando, hecha pedazos y evidentemente muerta.

\- Guíanos hasta ellas. – Ordenó Sombra, ganándose su atención.

Discord se dio media vuelta. Para ir al frente.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, los superiores observaban todas las habitaciones que se mostraban al paso. Plantas, cosas flotando, libros antiquísimos, habitaciones llenas de algunos instrumentos que desconocían del todo, otra que tenía varios conjuntos de ropa, otra con pelotas y con una pista de carrera, una llena de pintura, instrumentos musicales y otros tantos objetos relacionados con el arte.

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, cuando Jargoj y Sombra se quedaron boquiabiertos. En principio, habían visto cosas extrañas, ambos pensaron que todo lo raro del mundo. Mas, ver a ese grupo de adolescentes flotar en el aire supuso una nueva. Que si bien no incluía monstruos que les atacaban, si marcaba una forma distinta de relación entre eso que llamaban magia y la realidad misma.

Seis muchachas, adolescentes de rasgos típicos de Equestria, se tomaban de las manos, conformando un círculo y flotaban en el aire a medida que una luz era emitida con una fuerza singular desde sus corazones… invadiendo en pocos segundos gran parte de la habitación. Amarilla, naranja, cian, rosa, blanca, púrpura, y ámbar. Cada color de luz se correspondía con el color de piel de cada una de las siete féminas.

Pero Sunset tenía la excepción de estar rodeada por una penumbra que se presentaba como si fuera un humo denso y pesado que, se movía en su dirección, o viéndolo mejor, salía de su cuerpo para llegar hasta el piso invadiendo todo el suelo de la habitación, así como las paredes y el techo; haciendo posible la vista de las seis muchachas debido a la luz que manaba desde sus corazones.

\- Lo que sea eso… no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer. – Explicitó Yargoj mientras buscaba un cargador nuevo para su nueve milímetros.

\- Nada… hay que dejar que todo esto termine. Es lo mejor para todos nosotros. – Afirmó Sombra mientras intentaba ver con más claridad a través de la penumbra que parecía respetar el vidrio que les permitía ver dentro del cuarto.

No tardó en surgir, del corazón de Sunset, una esfera de un tamaño semejante al de un puño. Manaba pues de ésta, la misma penumbra y, aunque fuese poco creíble; parecía tener un latido propio y al mismo tiempo, aquella densidad obscura se movía alrededor como si se tratase de una llama de fuego. Para sorpresa de todos, esa misma penumbra, se movió como líquido, cayendo como si de una gota de fuego se tratase, al llegar al piso, esta continuó moviéndose como si fuera fuego.

En ese instante, Sombra también se preocupó de tener lista su nueve milímetros. Quizás fue por mera casualidad.

La esfera avanzó hasta llegar al centro del grupo y entonces, se replicó en ocho partes, primero se dividió en una, después en cuatro y finalmente en ocho. Al hacerlo, entro en una inactividad total; dejando todas de expulsar penumbra. Pronto estas comenzaron a acercarse hacia cada una de las muchachas que flotaban en el aire. Una para cada una de las presentes, con la excepción de Sunset Shimmer, en favor de la cual, se posicionaban dos partes.

La luz de las siete muchachas entonces se comportó de una forma inesperada; comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y, como si se trataran de hilos que se engrosaban con una velocidad acuciante, generaban un movimiento e dirección a las esferas obscuras… esa luz pues, se curvaba, generando una espiral que pronto rodeó a la esfera, sujetándola y atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo de las siete.

Pero. De un momento a otro, la luz se hizo tan poderosa que por un momento cegó a los tres espectadores, al siguiente, fueron enviados brutalmente contra la pared del pasillo.

-*/

Fue como experimentar una calidez… ¿tierna? A todas se les ocurrió aquella idea. Ese núcleo obscuro que se dividió ante ellas, presentaba algo intrínseco, algo que emanaba desde su interior… o tal vez era un reflejo de su poseedora original, o quizás el de ellas mismas. Se sentía como un abrazo que, se estrechaba alrededor de todo su cuerpo, relajante, pacífico… por un momento, no hubo sonido, ni tacto, sus mentes se quedaron en blanco y por un resquicio, fue como si realmente se alejaran del mundo real… atrapadas en los confines de un universo infinito, uno que parecía no tener sentido, mucho menos elementos. Yaciendo en aquel ambiente florido, sin un sol pero con luz, con la obscuridad rodeándolo todo, dando un matiz de inusual tranquilidad a las flores, se perdieron a sí mismas.

Sus cuerpos eran tan ligeros, en ese estado de calma, sus sentidos volvieron a activarse; pero, ahora, cada una sentía cosas diferentes:

Applejack apreciaba cómo su corazón latía, produciendo un eco que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, como si éste vibrara a su son. Rarity por su parte, era presa de la sensación de su piel contra la ropa que llevaba puesta, no pasó mucho hasta que de pronto, no solo sintió el roce de ésta, sino que la ropa misma parecía ser su propia piel. A la perfección percibía hasta la última hebra de esta mientras se contorsionaba alrededor de sus proporciones. Fluttershy en cambio era presa de una respiración tan profunda que su cuerpo entero parecía estar compuesto de aire; algo frío, pero con una movilidad innegable, si no fuera porque pudo apreciar sus manos, juraría que su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire.

En Rainbow Dash acaeció algo diferente; sus huesos, era como sí pudiera percatarse de la existencia de éstos… sentía cómo sus músculos les presionaban con la fuerza justa, cómo los vasos y venas alrededor de éstos se estructuraban, asimismo, comenzaba a percatarse del peso que toda su constitución ejercía en éstos. Para Pinkie Pie aguardaba algo distinto, una calidez que tardó en comprender… se trataba del enorme cableado que llevaba su sangre, cálida, impulsada por su corazón, en un tiempo sin parangón, apreció un recorrido entero a través de sus manos, sus pies, sus piernas, su torso, su cabeza, su cerebro, incluso su busto, mas ante todo, era como sentir una caricia que la invadía completamente. Twilight, sintió varios cientos de miles de millones de descargas eléctricas, movimientos tan veloces como ínfimos, que se daban en todos los rincones; pero principalmente, en su columna y en su cabeza. Eran… eran sus neuronas.

Finalmente, en Sunset se dio a lugar un flujo que, desde su cabeza, se extendía por su cuerpo, hasta salir de éste, al hacerlo, sentía el aire por el cual ese flujo cursaba el espacio hasta ingresar en todas sus amigas, de un momento a otro, sintió también aquellos cuerpos como si fueran el suyo propio…

Y de pronto, llegó un vacío… seguido de una fuerza devastadora que logró que la fémina de piel ámbar abriera los ojos para ver a la figura demoniaca en el piso, destruyéndose por completo; en su rostro, así como en todo su cuerpo, se abrían varios resquicios, cientos de líneas de las cuales salía una luz turquesa intensa. Una lágrima surgió desde uno de sus ojos, porque sintió su dolor. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la figura demoniaca señaló con su mano izquierda a Twilight y desapareció liberando una luz que, a diferencia de la que emanaba de sus amigas, era perturbadora, llena de un dolor inmisericorde.

Todas las flores desaparecieron, la obscuridad de desvaneció para llevarlas a todas a un piso duro y frio; aterrizando cada una como pudo, todas vieron con sus ojos que en el aire se elevaba un artefacto que absorbía tanto la luz como la penumbra. Éste también comenzaba a quebrarse…

Pero para Sunset, algo no estaba, sintió un vacío desolador en su interior… trató de entender lo que ocurría recurriendo a su percepción demoniaca, pero ésta no se presentó, con extrema velocidad, una debilidad general se diversificó en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Querida! – Rarity fue la primera en dar un alarido de dolor.

No pasó mucho hasta que la propia Sunset Shimmer lo sintiera, era como si se estuviera quemando desde el interior, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era víctima de un calor insoportable.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! - Fluttershy gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Su voz desgranaba al aire la agonía que pronto se reflejó en Sunset Shimmer.

\- Sunset ¿Qué está pasando? – Le preguntó Rainbow, que reunió las fuerzas para levantarse y abalanzarse sobre la adolescente.

\- No… no lo sé… - Expresó la de ojos turquesa mientras sentía cómo hasta la última gota de su fuerza la abandonaba de repente

Pinkie Pie lloró en silencio, pero, de todas formas, Sunset pudo percibir su dolor. Era similar en todos los casos, como si su cuerpo entero estuviera ardiendo en llamas, destrozando todo a su paso, pero, dejando posible la sensación del dolor en los nervios. Applejack se levantó para dirigirse hacia la fémina. Pero al apreciar el objeto en el aire, Sunset pudo deducirlo todo.

\- Twilight ¿Por qué? – Gimió en su agonía compartida…

El artefacto que antaño había servido para aprisionar la magia de cada una en los juegos de la amistad, se elevaba en el aire... pero se quebraba con rapidez, hasta que llegó un punto donde finalmente se rompió en miles de trozos y para el horror de Sunset Shimmer, una luz tan fuerte que hasta parecía tener sonido capaz de tapar los oídos fue liberada…

El dolor se fue y su fuerza regresó en un santiamén. Pero no lograba sentir su magia… Se levantó, y, en medio de la potente luz trató de encontrar a Twilight… sin embargo, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity comenzaron a flotar en el aire, sus cuerpos absorbieron toda la luz y cayeron a tierra.

Un fulgor comenzó a presentarse, primero en manos, pies, piernas, cabello, incluso en el pecho dependiendo de cada una de las cinco adolescentes. Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se abrieron de par en par, el pánico la invadió por completo hasta casi inmovilizarla; pero reaccionó lo más pronto que pudo.

¡Su magia no regresaba! ¡No estaba!

\- Vengan hacia mí. – Gritó Sunset, tomando a las dos más cercanas, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy.

Obedeciendo con prontitud, todas se juntaron con Sunset, salvo Twilight que seguía acostada en el piso.

\- Sunset ¿Qué está pasando? – Cuestionó Pinkie Pie, que, con sus ojos azules, observaba cómo el brillo avanzaba desde su mano, hasta su cabeza.

A Fluttershy ya le brillaba el rostro.

Las lágrimas de Sunset no tardaron en salir.

\- Lo siento… lo siento mucho… - Gimió con un dolor que pronto pareció consumirla desde dentro.

Su pensamiento, su miedo pronto se transmitió a todas… ese vínculo se aseguró de compartir la causa del horror que se dibujaba en Sunset.

Las tomó a todas, extendiendo sus brazos y éstas la tomaron a ella.

\- Las amo… las amo con todas mis fuerzas… - Así pues, trató de abarcarlas a todas para nunca más soltarlas, para evitar que todo acabase así. – Yo jamás desee que esto pasara… No… - Gemía Sunset, mientras el dolor se apoderaba de ella, a sabiendas de que aquel abrazo, sería el último.

\- Sunset, no quiero que termine así… - Expresó, más que culpar o exigir Pinkie Pie.

Todas pues, tenían un reflejo idéntico de lo que entendía y sentía Sunset Shimmer… sabían a la perfección lo que pasaría pronto.

\- Diles a mis padres que los amo… y a mi hermana. – Solicitó Rarity.

\- A los míos también. – Añadió Rainbow Dash.

\- Y a los míos. – Expresó Applejack.

\- Dile a Twilight… que la perdono. – dijo con su voz tímida Fluttershy, cuyo cabello comenzaba a brillar.

Más pronto de lo que pudo sospechar, los brazos de Sunset Shimmer, que trataban de atraparlas para no dejarlas escapar, se encontraron con un vacío, chocando entre ellos. Sus lágrimas bajaron hasta llegar al piso.

\- Nosotras también te amamos. – Reiteró Pinkie Pie. – Ah, y no olvides visitar a mi familia de vez en cuando. – Alegó con una sonrisa…

-*/

Creo que me he roto las costillas, escucho el sonido de un celular cerca de mí… no es mío. Pero está sonando; apenas puedo ver algo, la luz ha sido demasiado intensa, apenas distingo las cosas a mi alrededor. Creo que Sombra no está mejor que yo, ni hablar de Yargoj, él ha salido más jodido que nosotros.

El celular está enfrente de mí, lo tomo.

"Gloom Wane" puedo leer a duras penas.

¿Qué carajo significa esto?

Deslizo el botón de llamada y llevo el celular a mis manos…

\- Hola. – Digo… y cuelgan del otro lado.

No puedo levantarme, apenas puedo estar arrodillado; pero la veo a ella… es Sunset Shimmer. No puede ser, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash… todas están llenas de luz y de un momento a otro se esfuman. No… ¡No con un demonio! ¡No! ¡Fluttershy!

Pero todavía queda una más aparte de Sunset Shimmer, es Twilight, no sé por qué… pero está tirada boca abajo. La toma de la mano.

\- ¿Tú también, Twilight? – Dice mientras se acerca a una pared y se deja caer cubre sus piernas con sus manos y… creo que está llorando.

Levántate Discord… no sé qué diantres ha pasado. Pero Sunset tiene la culpa. Tomaré la nueve milímetros de Sombra y la enviaré directo al infierno donde pertenece.

Sombra no se mueve, tampoco Yargoj, también se los ha llevado. Puta… puta traicionera… vil… pedazo de basura… te voy a matar… te voy a matar…

Me muevo como puedo, con las manos y las rodillas, llego hasta la pistola de Sombra y la cojo; me reclino contra la pared y me elevo con las rodillas, estoy a una distancia correcta, apunto a la cabeza de Sunset Shimmer. Pero mis manos dejan caer el arma… qué mierda es ésta.

Entonces Sunset levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

No me jodas, tiene esos ojos diabólicos… me está haciendo flotar en el aire, me aleja de la pared y me lleva contra ella con fuerza, choco con mucha fuerza, escucho que algo que ha quebrado creo que me he roto la cabeza… pero no sé cómo, la levanto para ver a Sunset frente a mí… trato de propinarle un golpe, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no responde.

Entonces lleva su mano hasta mi cabeza…

\- No es mi culpa… la culpa es de ellos. – Me dice señalando a Sombra… - Y también tuya.

Sé lo que viene a continuación… pone el dedo índice de su mano izquierda sobre mi pecho y siento cómo una descarga de energía atraviesa mi cuerpo. Sunset se acerca hacia sombra y también toca con la palma de su mano su cabeza…

Mis manos comienzan a brillar, es como con Fluttershy, acabaré igual que ella.

Veo que Sunset comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida del laboratorio. En su espalda se forman dos alas de fuego, no sé… no sé lo que vaya a pasar luego. Fluttershy, ojalá nos podamos volver a ver… todo mi cuerpo es invadido por la luz y cierro mis ojos; lo siento Fluttershy, lo siento chicas.

\- De seguro mi infiltrada ya ha terminado con su parte de la operación.

\- A qué se refiere. – Respondió de forma inmediata Gloom Wane mientras observaba a Tulip con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- ¿Crees que no sabíamos nada de lo que pasaría en el laboratorio de tu puta hermana? Su amiguita cedió ante las amenazas de CERO y nos ayudó a capturarla, de seguro ahora está en camino a una prisión adecuada para un monstruo como ella.

La contraparte humana de la mencionada observó con terror a Gloom Wane. El escudo finalmente se disipó para mostrar a un Gloom Wane completamente vulnerable. Entendiendo lo que pasaría, inevitable desde luego, el demonio le dedicó una sonrisa mostrando una lágrima de dolor auténtico… Si tan solo hubiesen actuado más antes; si tan solo su hermana hubiera podido darle la importancia que le correspondía a los humanos y su capacidad para la destrucción.

\- ¡Déjenlo! ¡Déjelo maldito bastardo! – Gritó la humana Shimmer forcejeando.

Pero, ante los ojos del demonio, una bala atravesó el pecho de la única humana que había amado con una intensidad diferente a su hermana.

\- ¡No! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Gloom Wane tratando de incorporarse para acercarse a ella.

Sin embargo, un golpe de la culata de un arma dio directamente en su espalda, enviándole con sumo dolor al suelo.

\- Inicien con la operación Rubí. – Ordenó Tulip con una sonrisa sádica, similar a la que él les había mostrado a los humanos bajo su mando.

Así pues, fue arrastrado por aquella tierra húmeda y pedregosa, observando a su amada agonizando mientras extendía una mano para tratar de alcanzarle…

\- Te amo. – Expresó aquella mujer mientras expulsaba sangre por la boca y daba las últimas señales de vida.


	42. Epílogo

La luz aurea del mediodía iluminaba alegremente las hojas verdes de un árbol, que radiantes, mantenían una tranquilidad casi incesante durante todo el día; de un verde obscuro genuino, se mecían suavemente con el viento. En la raíz del mismo, se podían apreciar unos lentes obscuros.

No muy lejos, todo el jardín principal, aledaño al complejo residencial mejor protegido del mundo yacían descansando, varios hombres adultos. Sus ojos cerrados, una respiración lenta, plácidamente, junto a sus trajes negros ni se atrevían a moverse, echados sobre un césped bellamente cortado.

\- Éste aparato viejo ya no enciende. – Se podía escuchar llegando desde las afueras de la residencia presidencial.ó0

De forma semejante, varias personas se encontraban consternadas a raíz de un creciente apagón.

\- Extraño, mi celular tampoco funciona. – Expresó una adolescente que se paseaba en la acera, mirando atentamente la pantalla negra.

\- El mío tampoco. – Sugirió su novio siguiéndole el paso.

Pero nadie advertía aún el descanso en el cual fue sumido el personal de la seguridad presidencial; tampoco la presencia de una muchacha, todavía no mayor de edad, caminando al interior de la casa blanca. Llevaba un vestido fucsia, una chaqueta negra de cuero y sus cabellos rojo y amarillo se movían al compás de su ascenso por las escaleras hasta el interior de la residencia.

/*-

\- Señor presidente, los reportes casi colapsaron el sistema; antes de que todo se apagara. – Una voz seria y de un hombre joven dio algo de vitalidad a una oficina con una alfombra que tenía el escudo de armas del país.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Respondió en tono seco la mayor autoridad del mismo.

\- Iniciamos con Blindbrow hace dos horas, los informes que puedan dar tomarán más tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- De seis a doce horas… no sabemos de dónde vino el ataque… - La voz del hombre de traje negro, piel rosa y ojos púrpuras daba una clara evidencia del temor que compartía con la mayor parte de los funcionarios de la casa presidencial.

\- Señor presidente, los últimos reportes que vinieron de inteligencia reportan que hubo un cese de comunicaciones total en el Estado del Saak quince minutos antes de que nos pasara a nosotros… - Un hombre viejo, de piel verde clara y ojos plomizos hablaba con suma preocupación que vestía un uniforme plomo con franjas en las mangas y una insignia de general se sumó al pronto informe.

\- Entonces… lo que sea que esté pasando, también lo están sufriendo allá. Esto descarta la posibilidad de que ellos nos están atacando. – Señaló pronto el presidente.

\- Señor, CERO comunicó que la operación rubí tuvo éxito, el prisionero está siendo reubicado en éste preciso instante. Pero; el reporte de Zafiro es… - Una mujer de no más de cuarenta años, depositaba un folio sobre la mesa del presidente; que observaba atentamente a todos los que estaban dentro.

\- Es qué señorita Ivory. – Preguntó el general con una mirada preocupada.

\- …completamente vago.

El presidente tomó el folio para abrirlo y hallar una impresión de los últimos informes.

\- El mayor Shining Armor informó que dentro del laboratorio estaban el general Sombra y el agente del Saak: Yargoj.

\- Están en dos lugares diferentes del mundo. ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Cuestionaba el general.

\- También informa que de pronto, el acceso al laboratorio desapareció de repente. La única explicación que ofrece es que el agente Discord Grapphite llevaba un rastreador y a partir de él, definieron que se hallaba en – tomando un segundo para sonar convincente, la mujer continuó – el medio del bosque de Tulivia.

\- ¿Qué? – El señor presidente apenas daba credibilidad a las palabras de la mujer.

\- Supone que es magia.

\- Magia… estoy harto de oír esa palabra. – Dictaminó el general frotándose sus párpados.

\- ¿Y el vicepresidente? – Cuestionó la máxima autoridad en Equestria.

\- Su avión estaba en vuelo antes de que todo esto iniciara… - Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del hombre de piel rosa.

Qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo estaba transcurriendo de forma demasiado veloz como para analizarla, ni siquiera podían identificar al enemigo… peor todavía; no podían comunicarse con nadie. Apenas pudo recibir informes de las agencias más cercanas.

Solo entonces, el presidente advirtió que el general Crouch tenía un ligero mareo; no tardó en presenciarlo la mujer, ambos se vieron extrañados, pero pronto ella dio unos pasos atrás, antes de perder el equilibrio para caer sobre la alfombra azul; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre de piel rosa imitara el gesto y, finalmente el propio general Crouch se desplomó pesadamente.

Sobresaltado, el presidente se levantó para aproximárseles.

\- Crouch… Ivory… ¡Ayuda! – Gritó hacia las puertas dobles, estaban abiertas; pero nadie pareció escucharle.

Respiraban, pero parecían estar en un sueño absolutamente profundo. Su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. Algo estaba pasando, era un ataque. Tomó el arma de la cintura del hombre de piel rosa. Sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la puerta le llevó de nuevo a la realidad. levantando la Beretta 92 por el miedo que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, elevó la voz.

\- Le habla el presidente de la Equestria Unida ¡Identifíquese!

Pero no hubo respuesta, los pasos continuaron adelante.

\- Ésta es mi última advertencia, identifíquese o dispararé. – Sentenció ya con menos fuerza el presidente.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Los nervios estaban a punto de obligarle a jalar el gatillo. ¿Y si era alguien herido? Sus pasos lentos, silenciosos, se acercaron a la puerta, debía comprobarlo por su cuenta. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban todos?!

Sin embargo, mucho antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta, sintió una fuerza superior, que lo envió sobre el piso, para llevarlo violentamente a su silla que por poco se rompe al amortiguar su aterrizaje.

La pistola, en algún momento cayó al suelo… estaba a punto de levantarse para ir por ella, pero esa misma fuerza lo mantenía sujeto.

Fue entonces que pudo apreciarla.

Al principio, la piel ámbar de la adolescente, así como sus cabellos rojo y amarillo e incluso sus ojos no tuvieron especial repercusión, más allá de encontrar a una muchacha de su edad en aquel edificio. Pero todo adoptó sentido una vez que esos ojos se llenaron de una penumbra y un brillo inexplicablemente propio…

Llena de odio, llena de ira; mantenía la frente en alto; sus pasos eran firmes. Pero, sabía bien que detrás de esa piel y formas humanas se escondía una criatura a la que todos denominaban como demonio. No había razones para no darle credibilidad a los testimonios, ni a los calificativos.

Sus palabras no pudieron formularse siquiera ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Ese odio seguía allí; no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo hacía, pero entendía a la perfección ese odio, así como las razones por las cuales ella estaba ahí.

Su rostro solo se deformaba en los ojos. Bastaba para introducir un miedo particular, una sensación desalentadora. Sentía como si una especie de frío le recorriera el cuerpo al tiempo que aquella muchacha parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno.

\- Supongo… que no me servirá pedir piedad. – finalmente pudo enunciar, aunque la voz entrecortada del hombre se llenaba de debilidad.

\- No mucho. – Fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

\- Sunset Shimmer ¿No es cierto? – Le preguntó cuando ésta puso una de sus manos en el escritorio, debía estar a menos de dos metros de distancia suya. Mas, no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta.

El monstruo se limitó a inducir el brazo del humano a levantarse sobre la mesa y acercarse al encuentro de una mano que lo tocó. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en los cuales el presidente de Equestria sintió no tener más que una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió tanto el brazo como la cabeza, el rostro de Sunset Shimmer pareció llenarse de una frustración, desapareciendo la penumbra y el brillo de sus ojos, el hombre finalmente pudo encontrarse con algo que parecía más una humana.

\- También a Wane… - La voz de la adolescente varió, el odio tomaba sonido a través de sus palabras.

\- Escucha, lo que estás haciendo… estás a tiempo de parar. Tienes que entender. – Los labios del hombre pronto enmudecieron, su voz simplemente no salía y para cuando menos lo esperó, comenzó a flotar en el aire nuevamente.

\- Ellas no lo hubieran querido así; solo por eso estás con vida. – Expresó la muchacha poco antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Pero paró de repente. – Aunque, ellas ya no están aquí… ¿O sí?

El dolor se apoderó de la máxima autoridad Equestriana; todo su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse; el fuego vehemente consumía sus pies, las piernas, con prontitud, su espalda y sus manos se incendiaron. El dolor era insoportable, sus gritos se pudieron escuchar hasta las afueras de la casa blanca; una vez cayó al piso, trató de rodar; pero ya nada pudo lograr más que extender el fuego.

Allí estaba ella, viéndolo sufrir, con una mirada totalmente fría; su odio era real, su odio se sentía en su carne, un fugaz pensamiento tuvo lugar en su cabeza ¿Qué vendría después? Y, mientras las llamas invadían los órganos de su sección media, solo pudo sentir un auténtico terror ante la muchacha de ojos turquesa.

* * *

A estas alturas, he debido perder a más de la mitad de mis lectores. Pero continuaré con su secuela. Se titula Ocaso y la estreno al mismo tiempo que termino con éste fic; o sea que ya puedes leerlo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que sigas leyendo ésta historia.


End file.
